Aeons of Duel Masters
by WhiteWaterLily
Summary: There are two face to Duel Masters. It is both a great entertainment and a matter of life and death. Not really, but when the world of Duel Masters descend upon a young boy, which path would he choose?
1. Prelude The Watcher on the Wall

**Prelude – Watcher on the Wall**

The sun rose in the east, blossoming into a brilliant flower of light. Like rose petals, the clouds flowed, and slowly, as though withering, fall apart with the morning breeze. Day break came like an inferno, sweeping over the vast plains, coloring it with a dose of red. A boy stood on top of a watch tower, his eyes staring into a telescope as though its lense sucked those pupils in.

Silently he watched the sun rise, something that he have been doing all these years, looking into the far distance. To his left and right were an infinite extensions of blocks of metal, orderly placed together as wall. A wall to block off the savage lands of the Remnants. At least that's what he was told. He could only see into the mountains, but an ever hanging cumulus blocked any vision beyond.

"Sonny, you are up early." A voice came from behind him. It was old and crackled, but nonetheless filled with warmth and sprinkle of love.

"Haven't I been up here everyday since..." The boy broke off, unable to continue.

"But you were up a bit earlier, no?"

"How did you know?"

"If you have a bit less clumsy getting off your bunk, you would've waken up a few less of the guards."

"Ha...I am sorry." The boy scratched his head of white hair, ruffled into a messy by the combined force of the wind and his hand. "Well, I just had a feeling today, that something is going to happen."

"Listen sonny, your father..."

"I know, he left a long time ago. So?"

"He might not be coming back."

"Yes he _might _not be. But that doesn't matter. I just want to be here in case...he does."

Old man Eddy sighed, making his wrinkles more wrinkly. He looked at the boy's sillhohette against the morning sun, and for a while he could see a man, built the same but taller, standing there. Yes, he's so like his father. "...so it is your choice then. See you at breakfast."

Old man Eddy left, shaking his head. Jonathan, the boy is too much like you. Too stubborn.

Half an hour past by in an blink of the eye, and the boy could smell fried bacon already. Breakfast time. Nothing much happened up here though other then the clouds seemed like they were breathing, but that wasn't really out of the ordinary. Wind makes clouds look alive. Yeah, there shouldn't be anything happening. Nothing had ever happened in the last seven years.

"Ok, time to go." He stretched, yawning. "I wonder would we have fried eggs as well."

He turned and leaned on the railings, feeling the heat. Yeah, and there will be nice soft boil eggs. After all, today is New Year. Smiling, he headed for the stairs that led down to the halls where all the guards of the wall would be at this time of the day. "They probably will. Mama Prudence never serves bacon without those two items...Wow today is surely warm."

The boy stopped, feeling the heat of the Sun. Then he felt sweat dripping down. _Drip! _A drop hit the ground, and then to his dismay, shizzled. It didn't even take a second before it vaporized. "What in the name..."

_Whomp! _Suddenly he was soaring in the air, swept off the ground by huge force.

From somewhere, a voice came, screaming for him to grab hold of something. No, the wind was in his ears, and he couldn't hear anything. He flipped in mid air, only to see a...

"DRAGON!"

And the blinding flash that came forth from the mouth of it.

Even it seemed far, the moment he saw the light, all went black.


	2. Chapter 1 Chase in the Clouds

I do not own Duel Masters or anything that is part of that franchise. Kudos to Takara Tommy and Wizard of the Coasts in Japan for continuation of publication of this extremely fun OCG.

**Chapter 1 Chase in the Clouds**

~Half an hour earlier~

_The Sun just rose. Not good. They will see me from ten miles away. No, must hide._

A whole night of flying took its toll. Everything blurred before him, and there was tears in his eyes due to the night wind, which stung like bees. Of course, let alone that maintenance of his projection. _No, can't sleep now._

Lowering himself, a young man whispered to the entity carrying him. "Romanesk, dive into the clouds. We should be over it soon."

The next instance, he crashed into the seemingly fluffy whiteness. Ack, water. Surprisingly, it was refreshing. Painfully refreshing—it felt as though he was slapped hard, and all his senses returned to their full alertness. That was the exact reason he was able to react to the flash.

_Flash! _The blinding light cast their shadow deep into the clouds below.

Without hesitation, he yelled "Dive!" and laid flat on the winged humanoid, who dipped sharply. Something above them tore open the clouds, raining ash from above. So fast! How did they?

"Ryu!" Some one behind called his name. _Him? Oh boy, that's why._

Ryu closed his eyes, squeezing out the extra moisture from his eyes. "Dang," he murmured, "Of all of them, why is..."

"Ryu! I know you are down there. Come duel me like a man!"

"Yeah, I am still under 18, not much of a man am I?" Ryu mumbled to himself. The wings of Romanesk beat silently, pushing itself lower and lower in the ranks of the clouds. Patterns that trigger numerous magic swirl off in a trail behind it, providing extra acceleration and covering the scent of the dragon wizard. Hopefully that would be enough as Dragons are pretty sensitive to scent. "Hang on buddy, we'll be out of this crappy adventure soon." _Though that would be until Shin (of all Dragon Folks) catches up. _ He added in his mind. _Not a good sign that my best friend appeared. Somewhere above, a Dragon lover wants my life. _

_Flash! _The clouds behind him turned from its dull grey into the hue of boiling gold.

"Crap!" Ryu shouted. "R—"

Romanesk twisted around and threw the young man off. A golden shield appear, and the as Ryu fall, he could see the cloud-blanketed sky turn red. Not by the morning sun, but by fire— Blazing flames that torched everything in its way.

"Hime!" Ryu screamed as the raging redness consumed his beauty. No that can't be! She can't be dead...she is my...!

Next second, he found himself in mid air, but not free falling anymore.

Hime actually blinked bellow him and caught him. _But why, Hime, do you have to cradle me like a baby? _

He took a quick scan at his Romanesk and was relieved that she didn't receive much damaged, other than a singed tail, but whatever, the dragon wizard has 3 of them. Well, she did lose a sword though. _Wait, was that a sword or a wand?_

The Dragon Wizard Hime opened her mouth and sang, quite a lovely voice she has. Ryu could almost enjoy it if not for the howling wind in his ears. _Though, my Hime, what are you singing about? Oh right. _ Ryu noticed the clouds around them got thicker. Well, more cover is welcome, and the more the merrier.

The thick clouds actually worked. For a few tense minutes the couple cruised lower and lower, until the ground was vaguely visible under them.

Ryu shuffled to a more comfortable position, and patted the cheek of his Hime. "Romanesk, it is ok, I think we are safe—"

"Tsk, stupid Dragon Wizard. Thickening clouds? Solidifying moisture? Fine, be that way." Shin's voice came from directly above. His chaser didn't sound happy at all. "Arise, Deep Purple Dragon! Torch them all!"

Ah, Deep Purple Dragon. The great anti-blue armored dragon that enjoys turning water into steam. _ Oh wait. _ _Clouds _are_ made of water..._

"Romanesk, eh, I think we should..." Ryu never got to finish.

When he woke up, he was staring down the visored face of Hime. There was something quite warm and fluffy blanketed on him. Fluffy? It has to be her wings.

"Hey Hime, I guess I was out cold. So wassup?" He asked. Hime didn't respond. In fact, for next ten seconds he observed, she did not even as much as twitch the corner of her mouth.

"Hime!" Ryu leaped off, pushing the wings away. Then he saw—she was burnt badly. Even the interior of her wings were charred, let alone the outside. The one who chased him down must have used Deep Purple Dragon's innert ability to detonate H2O molecules to blow them away. Indeed, they was thrown "Eh, Shin, you screw hole." He took a card off his necklace. It was a 6 cost Red/Light/Green creature with 5000 power and is a blocker from that little blue shield at the bottom of the card. It was named Romanesk, Dragon Wizard. As he took it out of the crystal casing, he felt a sense of loss as though a heavy weight have been lifted.

Ryu took out his deck and shuffled the card into it. As he did so, Hime slowly faded, breaking into slivers of ember. Trails of smokes that was produced spiraled towards the deck until it completely dissipated with the cease of the shuffling.

"Rest well." A breeze caught his light brown hair, allowing the individual strands to pat his cheeks gently.

"Yes, let me put you to rest too." Something landed behind him.

"Shin, you will pay for hurting Hime." Ryu clenched his fist. His golden red deck case creaked in protest.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to pay for leaving us? And go back, Deep Purple." Click. The clean chirp of a deck case getting opened.

"I am not leaving you. I am still your friends. Or was." Ryu said, letting a sigh go. He had just severed his last tie with his old friend, old subordinates. Farewell, Ryu of the Dragon Folks.

"Oh, your actions betrays your words, don't you know? Or you have no idea what 'leaves' means?" Shin moved closer, his boots crushing grass.

"But why you of all people? It should been the others? We were friends, and we played, trained, and grew up together ever since we were taken in. Why, of all them..." Ryu fought back the urge to cry. No, you have made the decision to leave.

"Ryu, that's simply because you betrayed the Dragons and, most importantly, me." Shin's voice was forgiving.

"I have never betrayed—"

Shin interrupted. "Ryu, are you to abandon us and all that we stand for?"

_I have... _"There was no abandoning. I just didn't..."

"Then you are traitor, a traitor to us all." Something else existed in that voice of Shin. It was...contempt.

_Not betrayed anything!_ "I am not a traitor!" Ryu spun around, eyes red from furry. "I am only a mere Duelist!"

"Very well, prove it, Dragon Lord Ryu." Shin snickered. "Oh wait, make that _former_

Dragon Lord."

"Duel start!" Ryu ignored the taunt. The deck came into his hands. Warm and pulsing.

"Duel start, indeed, pal." Shin also retrieved his deck, laughing. Both their decks glowed the moment they touched air, and they seemed to shimmer. His visions sharpened. Ok, let's do this.

Ryu placed his deck in mid air, and the neat pile of card stayed. Opposite of him, Shin did the same. He swiped his hands over it, sending the top five cards into a line formation as though they were...

"Shields up." Then five more flew into his right hand. "Hands up." A new sensation flowed through, washing his senses. Tiredness was replaced by a clear mind, but yes, that was only the temporary effect. The great change was the stimulation to the mind. Tendril of air twist and turn like snakes as the two duelists' imagination began to take effect over reality. Amplifications of imagination only happens when two Duelists come together to determine the better of the two. So it is real. Shin was serious.

"Same actions." Shin placed his Shields and got his Hand. "So how do we determine who starts?"

_So be it._ "Cut deck!" Ryu halved his deck with a slash. "Sunburst NEX, 7 cost."

Shin copied his motion and said, "Ah, Axe Revolver Dragon, 9 cost. I guess I start. Charge mana." A card flew from his Hand into the area behind his Shields. Shin's eyes sparkled as his first Mana slid in. "Your turn."

Ryu pulled the top card of his deck into his Hand. It now consist of a Lupia Lapia, Cocco Lupia, Peace Lupia, Faerie Life, Bajula the 2nd, and a Valkyrie Lupia. "Talk about loved by firebirds." Ryu dropped Lupia Lapia into his Mana Zone. The newly add Mana brought him fresh energy. For any further Mana added, his mind will strengthen. Of course, that's what he will need when he summons his big creatures. Big powerful dragons. "Your turn."

"Indeed, still not losing it, are you? I will take my time, charge, and turn over."

Next card Ryu drew was Bolshack NEX. _ Great._ _This will come in handy._ He placed his Bajula the 2nd into Mana, and dropped Faerie Life beside his deck, starting a new pile. "Faerie Life, I get a mana from top of deck." He said as a little girl, a snow faerie, tug the top card of his deck in great struggle to add it along side of Bajula the 2nd. "End turn. So how did you catch up? I thought my head start was good enough for me to go clear over the Walls."

"I just used a card that you left behind. Tap three mana, summon Totto Pipicchi. Now you know." Shin smirked, tickling at the goggle wearing firebird that just appeared. "Yeah, that's exactly why, isn't it, my lovely little speed attacker granter?"

Ryu watched in silence as the bird brushed its neck on Shin's legs. "So you can manage to project two creatures at the same time outside of a Duel?"

"Had I ever not been able to do that? The only thing that stopped them from noticing that how exceptional I was was because you were better."

"You are free to think as you like. I summon Cocco Lupia." 4 cards in Mana Zone, 3 cards in Hand. And now all his dragons in hand cost 2 less to summon because of this crowned red cute adorable bird.

"Chirp!" The Cocco Lupia hopped, flapping its wings at the Totto Pichi across from him.

"Turn 3 Cocco Lupia, the basics of all Dragon Lords, right? Though for your information, I actually also used, to go even faster, Mach Lupia. Come, cute bird." Shin brought another firebird, a crimson bird with a long orange tail. "Let's teach that man over there a lesson."

Like that would be as easy as you make it sound, Shin. He drew and placed a card into Mana. "Charge mana and summon Bolshack NEX, I will bring out Cocco Lupia from my deck. End turn."

"Oh really, Bolshack NEX? Showing off your Cocco Lupia collection? Anyhow, I think I have the same card. Oh well, doesn't matter, because I am not going to summon that, but rather this―Crimson Divine Dragon Balga Geyser, my lovely dragon. Now, since you are not attacking, I will do the honor I guess. Attack him." Balga Geyser bend his neck back, ready to strike. A red halo appear behind it and expanded until it was able to swallow the dragon itself. "And by ordering it to attack, I can put the top card of my deck into Grave." A gust appear from nowhere, sweeping the first card into empty spot beside the deck. The card flipped over and gleamed. "Oh look, it is Deep Purple Dragon. I will put that into the Battle Zone" A Dragon in the color of Royal Purple formed in the halo, and then broke out. "Now, Balga Geyser, break a shield"

One of the erected plate shattered, taking a fire ball that the Crimson Divine Dragon fired. Its pieces came into Ryu Hand as a new card.

"Turn end. But wait, Ryu, the fun haven't started. Because of Mach Lupia, I return Deep Purple Dragon to my hand. By effect of Deep Purple Dragon, I can reveal the top card of my deck and put into Battle Zone if it is a fire card. It is Cocco Lupia. 1 vs 2 I guess. Now my turn truly end."

Deep Purple Dragon. _I hate you._

"I do not charge Mana, but simply summon Romanesk, my Hime, with a cost of 3. I add four cards from the top of my deck into Mana Zone." Hime opened her wings, her three tails wagging. She raised her wand, and four cards, from Ryu's deck, levitated until they landed in his Mana Zone. "I then cast Crest of Mother. I chose the civilization of Fire, and place Hime to Mana Zone. Then I put Bolbalzak Ex into Battle Zone as a replacement!" Hime drifted backwards, and A new dragon, a heavily armored dragon with a blazing sword and shield with great emerald wings came soaring into the field between the two Duelists. Bolbalzak Ex roared, a roar that invigorated Ryu from the depths of his heart. _Now let's do this!_  
>Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I untap all my mana with the effect of Bolbalzak Ex, and cast Geo Bronze Magic! The card that went into Mana Zone is an Eternal Meteor Kaiser, so I get to draw a card."<p>

A talon appeared above his deck and snatched the top card into Ryu Mana zone. It shone with a red pulse which jolt the talon to remove another card from the top of the deck.

Ryu took a peek. A Samurai Armored Dragon winked back at him from the picture of the card. Shadow Sword 'Yagyuu' Dragon. "Perfect. I then summon Yagyuu, untapping the Dragons in my Mana Zone (Hime yelps with joy). Then I summon Bolmeteus Steel dragon!"

There was disbelieve in Shin's eyes when he stared at the newly appeared dragons. In the front stood a katana wield samurai with a fiery wing extended from its back, linking Bolshack NEX and all his other Dragons. One of them roared, most eager to take a shot at the Shields that erected opposite of it. Two gigantic metal cannons extended from its back, and its pale wings beat with excitement. _I know, Steel, you will have your shot, but before then, _"Bolshack NEX, attack! Kill Balga Geyser! Because I have a NEX dragon in my Battle Zone and a Totto Pichi, thank_ you, _my Steel Dragon gets speed attacker and will destroy three shields."

Shin crossed his arms in front of him, taking the full fury of the Steel Dragon's blast. Three plates vaporized, and their slivers fell into the Graveyard.

"How dare you use my dear White Dragons...Ha, that's all? Not attacking with your Cocco Lupias? Not taking any chances? Don't you dare look at me with pity. Dragons are never for the control of the Zones...Fine, you will regret it!" Shin pointed at Ryu, his eyes changing from a dark hazel into a deep red. Very soon, his hair began to change color as well, turning blood red.

"I summon my Bolshack NEX for cost of 3, search my deck for a Cocco Lupia and place it into my Battle Zone. Then I summon Deep Purple. Go, Totto Pichi and Cocco Lupia, suicide against Steel! Now...Bolshack NEX, crush Steel Dragon with your Power Attacking ability!"

Ryu watched grimly as Steel Dragon gave off one last roar before it landed into his Graveyard. Shin, what a monster you became...to suicide your most trusted Firebirds like that.

"Then Deep Purple Dragon, destroy his NEX!"

Shin waved his arms in a maniacal joy, oblivious to an angry young man's stare as Ryu's Bolshack NEX burst into a ball of fire and fell from the sky. "I will end my turn now, and I will trigger Mach Lupia's effect to return Bolshack NEX to hand. That will trigger Deep Purple's effect. Ah, look, Balga Raiser, the Draconic Meteor! Well then, I will return Raiser due to Mach's effect, which then will allow me to reveal the top card. Ha, Valkerios Dragon! Very well, Valkerios to Hand, and reveal, voila! Bolshack Nex, which would...fetch me my 3rd Cocco (although one died), I will then return NEX. Activate Deep Purple's ability again, and then reveal, oh ho, look, Infinity Dragon. Say hi to Ryu, Mr. Blaze."

_Infinity Dragon. One of the greatest Armored Dragons to scour the Earth._ Ryu grimaced at Blaze, who returned a burning stare. "Now, I return Infinity Dragon, trigger Deep Purple's effect first, and yes, I have Dragon Flare Egg. Let's put that into Battle Zone. Then I put a card into Grave to trigger Infinity Dragon's ability. Hey it is a Balga Geyser. In that case, my Infinity Dragon will stay in the Battle Zone. Last but not least, I return Deep Purple Dragon and get Bolmeteus Steel Dragon by effect. Then use Infinity's ability twice, to save Deep Purple and Steel. Ach...Sound of Crying Soul and Faerie Life. Too bad, both to hand then." Shin shrugged. "So how was that? Better than you I presume."

Ryu frowned at he reflected about that rapid entrance and exit of Armored Dragons. _Ok, that was impressive_. "You went through that just to get Infinity Dragon?"

"Pretty much. You have Hime, I have Blaze. Both are trumps of our decks, no?"

_Shin Shin, trumps are cards which brings us victory, not to sacrifice everything for it! _ He almost ripped the top card of his deck and looked at it. "I evolve Sunburst NEX ontop of Shadow Yagyuu and then attack with it, break those last two shields!"

The shields form, and Shin was beaming like a light bulb. _ Uh ho._ "DNA spark, people! Tap all your creatures, and I get a new card as my shield."

A pillar of light fell in a form of a double helicase upon Ryu's creatures and pinned them them to the ground.

"Oh, the shields favored me I know. My turn." Shin brushed his hand through his bangs, allowing the strands of red to dance in the air.

Taking good long look at the subdued creatures, he nodded with great satisfaction, and began his turn. "At the beginning of my turn, my Dragon Flare Egg allows me to reveal top card, oh, nice, a Draconic Meteor. Dragon Flare Egg, you can die to hatch Meteor into the Battle Zone. Then, I summon NEX for a cost of 2, put in my last Cocco Lupia."

"Bolshack NEX and Cocco Lupia. How's that?" Shin asked. _ Yeah, it is the easiest-to-use combo for dragons ever. _ Seeing that Ryu rolled his eyeballs in fustration, Shin cleared his throat. "Uh hm. Watch this carefully. Now I cast Sound of Crying Soul which will make I name a race. The race would be Armored Dragon. So right now, I will place Deep Purple Dragon, Valkerios Dragon, and Bolmeteus Steel Dragon from within my deck to the top of my deck. Next, I will summon another Draconic Meteor for a cost of 2 then Gravity Zero summon Valkerios Dragon because I have more than 2 Dragons in my Battle Zone.

_Crap_. Ryu thought. _That is quite a wave of dragons. Should've waited for my other Bolmeteus Steel Dragon to break his shields. _

Shin laughed as two heavily armored dragons appear. "Now Meteor suicide with your Steel Dragon, which would allow me to put Deep Purple Dragon into Battle Zone. Next I activate Blaze's ability, and put Valkerios Dragon from top of my deck into Grave, so Meteor stays in Battle Zone."

"Continuing, 2nd Meteor attack Bolbalzak Ex, reveal Steel Dragon. Totto Pichi suicide with that Cocco Lupiato the right and Mach Lupia kills the other on the left."

Dragons' wailing only demonstrated how much pain they were in when Shin's ruthless orders send blast of fire repeatedly upon his own. There was even a pool of bloody and scattered innerd mixed with a plethora of feather where Totto became one with Cocco Lupia.

Shin wasn't done though. "Bolmeteus Steel...I mean White, it is now your turn. Destroy two shields. Oh, I will win, because I am aggressive and push everything to their limits. Now, Valkerios attack!"

Ryu's final shields shattered and descended into his Hand. _This! Could I possibly... _

"My turn, Shield Trigger! DNA spark!"

"Cheh...good luck." Shin said as his creatures in turn, were pressed onto the charred grasslands by the glorious light from above.

"Same to you." Ryu said. "If you didn't have a DNA spark last turn I would've won, no?"

"Whatever. Well, luckily I have Mach Lupia, which means I can return the Armored Dragons I placed into Battle Zone this turn to return to my Hand. I trigger..." Shin looked at his deck. It almost had no cards left. His huge combos brought him plenty of creatures, but it also decimated his deck. "Ah, forget it. Meteor, Deep Purple, Valkerios, White, and NEX to hand."

"Leaving Blaze?"

"Shut up."

"Telling me to shut up is not going to help you there." Ryu sung. The next draw will give him what he needed...It was Peace Lupia. _Ah...Why do I want to rip it up? _ Ryu squinted. He then looked at his other card in his Hand. Lupia Lapia. _Ah...Firebirds. If I only get a Eternal Meteor Kaiser or a Genji XX..._

Ryu wipped a drop of sweat from his forehead. "I summon Peace Lupia and Lupia Lapia. Now. Since all your creatures are tapped, you know what will happen?"

"Shut up!" Came Shin's second 'shut up of the day'.

"Hahaha!"

"Shut the hell up!" Shin almost seem like he wanted to come over and tear Sunburst NEX into pieces.

"Well then, I attack Cocco Lupia with Sunburst NEX! Because it has a higher power, it will win, and when it wins, it untaps. So yes, next is Mach Lupia, then Cocco Lupia, then Infinity Dragon. Would you want to activate Blaze's ability? You know you can't save it."

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh well, I guess Sunburst will kill them all. Then break final shield placed there by DNA Spark." Ryu smiled. He can't lose. No Shields and no creatures on Shin's side. Sorry Shin, I just want to leave...

"Hell's scrapper!"

"What?"

"To be more specific, it is Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper. Now, let's crunch that Peace Lupia into dust?" A grinder, spewing flames, descended on the yellow firebird and pressed roasted it.

"Peace!" Ryu reached out. _Too Late. Who knew that shield was a Scrapper?_

"Vengence, ha!" Shin broke into lope-side grin. "It is my turn then? I summon Bolshack Nex, and put in my last Mach Lupia. Then I cast Crest of Mother...on second thought, nah. Bolshack NEX, you can todomeda..."

Ryu closed his eyes. _Damn. Shield Triggers. Never depend on them, but never underestimate them either. Ok, there goes my dreams of freedom I guess. So, why am I not toasted yet?_ He opened them, just to see Shin's finger pointing at him. And it was shaking. And that meant...Shin was trembling?

"You are going to kill me are you?" Ryu squeaked.

"Shut up..." Shin's voice was trembling as well.

"Guess the owner of Hime is too cute to get blasted into pieces?"

"Ha? Hime makes you cute? What does my Blaze make me? Utterly a better duelist than you are?"

"In your dreams, Shin." Ryu couldn't resist talking back. It could be the last things he can say ever.

"And in my dreams I have been waiting for this too long."Shin seemed to enjoy his victory equally as much. "Ever since my childhood, my brother in dragons."

Ryu took a look around, tried to squint at the Sun, took a deep breath, knowing that he will not get any more chances to do so very soon. "I can kinda understand that feeling. Hey...is that a person by the Walls?"

"Don't disturb my submergence in my victory."

"Wait, Shin, there is someone here, and if you have Bolshack NEX fire a shot at me, it will also hit him!" Ryu shouted. _Wait, even if I die, I would die alone! I am not going to drag another into this... _"Please don't―"

"Do it, Shin." There was another voice. Rich, magnetic. Only one person Ryu knew who had that sexy of a voice. "You earned it."

"I..." Shin actually seemed puzzled. "But can't we just spare him? Just drag him back...life can be as usua―"

"Weakness in the mind. We will have to fix that." The voice came again, now much closer. From the clouds that Ryu and Shin burst forth from, came a cloud of black smoke, which stank could be smelt already. And then they heard clangs of chains. Heavy metal chains. A huge beast ripped a hole in the atmosphere just by merely existing, and with much brute strokes of wings, hover about them.

"Front, Full Frontal!" Ryu gasped. Front was the name of their leader. The strongest of the Dragon Lords. And he...was a merciless man. Now he stood atop Uberdragon Bajula, named Beowolf for its brute power, and a smile appear under that white mask of his.

"That's me." Front chuckled. It sounded like thunder. _Or old man's cough. _"Miss me yet, Ryu?"

Ryu ignored him. "Shin, don't you dare todomeda me now!"

"Oh no, he wouldn't." Ryu and Shin sighed in relief. Front is actually a compassionate man isn't he? "I will. My dear Bajula, Beowulf, will personally do the favor."

_Ah, I knew it. Front was never nice._ That moment, Ryu made a decision. It would harm him as a Duelist greatly and would reduce his capabilities to project by...a lot. Still, he reached into his projected Mana Zone and grabbed hold of two cards. It felt as though he grabbed hold of his own mind, and when he pulled the two out, splitting pain struck him.

Peace Lupia and Romanesk. The two creatures he now held. In one blink of the eye, he summoned both, just as Bajula opened his mouth wide. "Peace, save Shin." The little yellow firebird darted at the paralyzed Shin. And to Ryu's dismay, Peace Lupia refused to hold its shield up. _ Guess Shin casting Scrapper on it harmed it mentally. Can't care so much now. Sorry Shin, I will make it up..._

"Hime! Blink!" The dragon wizard wrapped her arms around the Duelist teleported away, just as Beowolf spewed. Him brought them right in front of the wall. She opened her wings, and flew upwards.

"Blink? Not going to help." Front's voice can travel amazingly far. And then the world detonated. They were already over the wall, and Hime made a grab for the boy, but the impact of the explode washed over them. He could only watch the white hair boy get lift off his feet.

"Grab my hand!" Ryu yelled, reaching out from the hold of Hime.

"Kinda late, friend." The masked man said, his words almost like a dagger to Ryu's heart. The shadow the great winged beast now covered them from the Sun in the East. What? How can Bajula fly so fast? "Beowulf, eliminate them."

Ryu watched as the boy somersault in the air, watched as the boy's face twist with fright, and then watched as the beam of light descend from the mouth of the chained dragon.

"Shield!" That was the last thing Ryu can say before all was engulfed by the mighty strike.

To be Continued

**Appendix:**

**Duel 1, of Ryu and Shin.**

T-3

34"summon Totto Pichi

44"summon cocco lupia

T-4

43"summon mach lupia

53"summon bolshack nex and put cocco lupia into bz"

T-5

52"cast Faerie Life, summon balga geyser, attack, get deep purple, return deep purple, cocco into bz

5-94"not charge mana, summon my hime for 3 cost, then cast crest of mother put bobo X into bz, then cast geo bronze magic, draw a card, summon yagyuu, steel dragon, nex kill geyser, steel destroy 2 shields

T-6

73"bolshack nex for 3, cocco, and deep purple for 3, return bolshack, get raiser, return meteor get valkerios, return valkerios, put in bolshack nex, another cocco, return nex, put in infinity, return infinity, put in flare, and infinity stays with geyser to grave, and return purple get steel dragon, call into grave, purple to hand, Steel to hand, faerie life, steel to hand.

90"Evol Sunburst NEX, steel destroy two shields, nex attack, hit dna spark"

T-7

85"Flare into meteor, summon nex for 2, 3 cocco in bz, cast calling of soul, meteor for 2, meteor attack steel, reveals deep purple, valkyrios to grave, stays, meteor attacks X, gets steel, infinity kill yagyuu, totto suicide with cocco, mach kill cocco, one steel destroy 2 shields, cocco attacks, hits dna spark, meteor, deep, steel, infinity, nex to hand"

92"summon peace lupia and lupia lapia, sunburst nex kill all, break shield"

T-8

95"6 cost nex put in mach, todomeda

**Combo of the Day:**

Deep Purple Dragon X Mach Lupia: Mach Lupia carries the effect that returns all the dragons summoned/put into Battle Zone that turn to hand, which would mean if Deep Purple Dragon was put into Battle Zone, it will be returned, and thus placing the top card, if it is a fire creature, into Battle Zone.

Crest of Mother X Bolbalzak Ex: After summoning or casting spells, if you have 3 Mana leaft and a fire/nature creature in Battle Zone, you can cast Crest of Mother and place Bolbalzak Ex from Mana into Battle Zone. This would untap all the cards in the Mana Zone, which meant more actions can be taken if there still cards left in your Hand.

**Note: **

A mistake was made during the writing of the duel between Ryu and Shin, which is that Armored Dragons Deep Purple Dragon put in at the end of the turn does not get triggered Mach Lupia's return to hand ability, which would in turn stay in bz. This is due to the effect of Mach Lupia triggers at the 'End of the Turn', which would be before the placement of revealed cards into bz by Deep Purple Dragon activated by Mach Lupia.


	3. Chapter 2 Waking at the Wreck

**Chapter 2 Waking at the Wreck**

"Blue 2 reporting for duty."

"Roger that. Join Team Red over there. Be warned though, zip that suite of yours tightly, we have a reported Contamination of D-Waves at 90%."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Life is dangerous. Now go."

"Understood. Though, what happened here?"

"As far as we know, all the cameras in a 5 mile radius were knocked by EMP discharged during Continous Exponetial D-Wave Emittion. So, we actually have nothing."

"Other than the bodies you mean."

"The bodies recovered...or the body parts that we were able to recover amount to about 40 people. That's about half the number of guards who were gathering at the breakfast table. Another 20 went missing, apparently turned into the ash that you are standing on."

"Ack. Well, I am within visual distance...well I'd be damned What kinda of destruction is this?"

"Good question, we can call it class A assaults."

"More like absolute annihlation. Gosh, what kind of attack blows through three meters of reinforced steel?"

"The Wall of Aeons is made of heat resistant alloys in blocks of 10m X 4m X 10m and should have able to withstand up to five thousand degrees of heat before melting, but that to make that big of a gap in the Wall can only be explained by a plasma grade weaponry. Or that of those Creatures."

"D-Waves does concurr with the Creatures explanation."

"You think so too? I might have to contact the Regents."

"Would be a good idea. Boy, have I seen something like this since the Dueling Wars. Ok, I am going to enter the No-Radio Zone. Stupid D-Wave interference."

"Blue 2, before you do that, we've got a survivor. From the docs, he is called Eddius. See if you can get any information out of him. He might give us an idea of what we are looking at...or looking for. Also, we lost a sentry bot around an hour after the noted destruction of this part of the wall. If you can find its black box, we can at least get an idea of what happened then."

"Sure thing, Chari."

"My name is Charity."

"Not the same? Though, Chari or Charity, don't you think, that since Exodus seven years ago, Sekai is finally awakening from her sleep?"

* * *

><p>~12 hours earlier~<p>

_ Ack. Bone ache. _Ryu flipped himself, spitting out a mouthful of ash. _Full Frontal, I hate you! Again, I do hate a lot of things. Just need to add Beowolf and Front to that list._

He shook his head, feeling it lighten as a puff of fine powder fly off. Then he looked under him where the white haired boy laid. _Good save Hime! Seems like we..._

It was then the young man got a good look at the scenary around him. It was...from above, the sky darkened with the smoke of burning oil or something. Ash drifted like snow, telling of the destruction caused. It took him a while to figure they fell in the midste of a hall. Or what was remaining of one. Just the door way was left, standing, without a door. _Do I smell bacon? _And there he found it—besided them some eating utensils scattered with one charred piece of bacon speared on a fork. Ryu sat the boy up, checking him for extenal injuries. Hime must have done a perfect job, as other than that the boy's tattered white uniform, he was unharmed.

"Hey thanks, buddy." Ryu said, look at his right hand where he held the...wait, where is the card? "Hime? Hime!" _Seriously? I let go of the card?_

Unbelieving, Ryu ripped out his deck case, to find it empty. _Damn me, I did not put my deck back. Ah...the Duel was unfinished. ARGH!_

Standing up, he looked at the Wall, the one thing he had dreamt of flying over one day. At the middle of the silver metal blocks was a gapping hole, one as big as to fit a dozen gates across. But the Wall had no gates.

Beowolf had put a hole in it. Almost as easy as eating a piece of cake.

_ plop! _Something landed on his shoulders. Without paying notice, he brushed it off.

_ plop! _Something landed on his head. _Stop bothering... _He snatched it off and was goiong to crush it in his hands when he stopped dead. _This is..._

In the palm of his opened hands, laid a card. _Cocco Lupia?_

It was indeed the unmistakable firebird. _ How did it..._

Ryu raised his head and there, flying in the sky, precipating along with the ash, was cards. Hundreds of them. _Front! His Beowolf must have blasted half of them into the heavens with its first shot! That means...Shin's cards are also here! Wait, if I collect them all, I might find Hime!_

So, as thought struck by lightning, the young hurried about, jumping and grabbing, trying to fish cards out of the air.

* * *

><p><em> I...what...<em>

Will put a hand over his eyes, slowly massaging them. His name was William Play, and he was the watcher on the Wall, a son of a man who disappeared during the events of Exodus.

_What..._

"Hey you finally woke up." Will turned, tracing the origin of the voice. "Took you a long time to come to your senses." And there he found it, sitting behind him. It was a man, rather young, but stature indicates maturity. Skin quite pale, but it does have a trace of a healthy tan, as though he lived under a green house for years. A light brown mess of hair weaved along the forehead, pulled backwards in a fashion that seems to show that this man was go against the wind. A tattered cloak covered his top half, and under it a red tunic with a white vest showed, but a thin layer of ash smeared all over. And yes. That made him like a beggar.

"Beggar?" The boy said.

"What?" The young man shuddered. "You calling me?"

"Yes..." Will replied weakly. "What...happened?"

"Eh..." The man was at a lost of words. "Well, see for yourself. Over there we have a hole in the Wall of Aeons, which is to lock things from coming out from the other side. Then we have a lot of ash, presumably from the intense burning of—"

"Bodies!"

* * *

><p>"Yes, burning of bodies..."<p>

"No!" Ryu saw the boy leap to his feet and dived into the ash. His arms flew, pushing the thick layer of ash aside. As more and more gray was removed, something fleshy showed buried under. Ryu took a closer look and immediately regretted his decision. It was a hand, complete with a ripped sleeve. _Oh, that kind of bodies._

"Mister! What just happened! Why are they...all dead! Why is everything gone?" Frightened, the boy's voice produced a nice soprano tone completed with a vibrato. "Madam Prudence! This ring...is hers!" The pitch of his voice just jumped to a new height. Ryu resisted the idea of covering his ear though. He has to bear this.

"I suppose I was responsible for all these people's death." He said, surprised at how easily he let it out. "After all, if I wasn't here, they wouldn't end up in pieces."

The man's confession came like lightning bolt.

The lightning bolt smited his mind, and it caught on fire. Tears was in his eyes, but more so, his vision seemed to turn red. _He...he killed them... _

"You killed them all!" Will jumped raising his tiny fist and thrust it forward. It missed. "You murderer!"

"Well, I think I can bear that title." The man arched an eyebrow. "Stupid Front. Could he not watch where he is directing fire at?"

_ What did he say? Front? Directing fire? "_Huh?" _Wait. Am I absolutely sure? I know he just said he killed them...but perhaps... _Will looked at the young man's eyes. Melancholy? Regret? Rage? No, it was more like determination, a genuine will to bear everything by himself.

"Nothing. I am guilty as charged." The man answered, eyes still gleaming true.

"Liar." Will said. "Perhaps you were involved, but you were not the murderer."

"And how would you know?" The older one was taken back.

"You eyes gave you off." Will replied with a smile. A weak one, but nonetheless. "Eyes are the windows to your heart after all."

* * *

><p>Ryu sweated, completely confused how his eyes 'gave him off'. <em>I did try to make my meanest look. Guess I sucked at acting. <em>

"Ok, little kid, so—"

"D-Wave Contamination detected." A cold, most freezing, mechanic chill bit Ryu's ears as thought iron grinding against iron. "DMASTERS alert!"

Both of them shuddered. One from surprise the other from confusion.

_That voice!_

Along the Wall came a small cube, rolling on wheels hidden under it. Black in a way that almost reflecting no light, it hid in the shadows cast by the Wall, but a blinking red gave it off.

Ryu stared until he realized that this little box had two arms folded on the sides and large circular holes all over the surface. They were eyes. _I have seen them before!_

"All Personal retreat! DMASTERS alert!" It blared again, producing a resounding noise.

_Sentry bot! Where did it come from? Stupid me, I am standing at the base of the Wall, how would they not put a few...only one thing I can do now. _Ryu dipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed a handful of cards. _No time to make a deck!_

"Kettou da, kettou da." The chest region slid open, revealing a deck. "D-Wave must be eliminated. DMASTERS genocide program activate. Micmicking D-Waves. D-Wave production stablized. Projection capabilities readied. Warning. DMASTERS patient answer duel invitiation. Or project Rika—"

_Screw you little robot_. "Well, I accept. Duel Start!" Ryu pushed the boy behind, and slapped his hastily grabbed pile of 40 cards together. "Shields and Hands Up. And be quiet before I take you apart."

Sparks flew as an unseen force clashed over the air between the two contestant. It was the signal of the beginning of the game.

* * *

><p>Will had no idea what machine was saying. Not that he knew what that man was saying either. What he can observe was that ash on the ground sudenlly jumped into the air. There were sparks, but the bizzarre thing was that sparks formed arcs, and these arcs seem to revolve around the man's head and connect to mobile box. Then the box and the man both start organizing a pile of cards. Almost in unison, they pulled out top ten cards of that pile and place five in the air, and held onto five of them.<p>

The machine picked a card and, elongating the joints, placed it into the area between where the two sets of five plates stood. "Charge mana, summon Fighter Braid Claw."

"Ah, stupid rush robots." The man said something that did not make sense as a raptor like beast materialized from nowhere. Will felt a chill down his spine as the raptor looked at him with interested, a look that seemed to say it is a hungry and wants him for breakfast. It kept staring until it heard an order and jumped forward, slashing open a plate. On the man's side, there was also a thing, but it was much cuter, a blue headed red bird with large golden headdress.

"Summon Cocco Lupia, and Genji Aini, tap, suicide, and I put another Cocco Lupia into Battle Zone!" Will assumed that was an order, because other than a new bird materializing, the first bird pulled out a dagger and stabbed itself in the chest. As it bled, the blood burned with a bright fire, and from it came another crowned birdy.

_This is unreal! _Will thought. _But utterly amazing. Almost as though...am I in a dream? But it can't be...since the heat that the fire creatures produced is so intense that actually hurt a lot. _

"Summon Bolshack NEX, put in Mach Lupia, summon Yagyuu, then summon Bolmeteus Steel Dragon! NEX attack Kodomama Doll, Yagyuu kill Braid Claw, Bolmeteus Destroy three shields, and Cocco Lupia final break!"

That man coughed, covering his mouth with hand. When he lowered it to his side, Will can see that it has fresh blood on it.

"Minor flaws of breaking the rules of a Duel I see, but that wouldn't stop me, you worthless piece of steel. Cocco Lupia!" The last firebird leaped to its feet, looking eager. "Todomeda!"

Will's jaw dropped as the tiny little thing flew head first into the chest of the Sentry bot, and apparently that headbutt was great enough because the entire machine was flung into the air, and exploded in a show of spark. _Wow, tough head. _He touched his own forehead, trying to imagine if he can bust open the Wall by slamming into it with one powerful leap.

Just as he was getting to the juicy part where his skull burst open and have his pale brain juice splatter over the shiny surface in the shape of a heart, he realized that the man collapsed, his cards dropped over the ground.

"Mr.?"

* * *

><p>Ryu patted his chest, hopeing to make it feel better. It didn't.<p>

Consequences consequences. _I know, I wouldn't be just coughing though if Shin todomedaed me last game though. Should consider myself lucky._

"What was..." The boy's eyes shone with curiousity mixed with a bit of fear. "That?"

"Something that if I told you I would have to kill you." Ryu joked.

"Liar." The kid spat out without any hesitation.

"Don't tell me it is my eyes again." Ryu said unbelievably.

"I was just guessing you were lying." That boy stuck his tongue out.

"Curses." _Beaten by the same kid twice. _Ryu sulked. _I...suck._

* * *

><p>Grievance was still present in his heart, but deep down bellow, something was lit. Not fury, not anger, but curiousity. Dull were his days in the Walls, and Will knew it. He must ask that man, and he will have to find out about it.<p>

"So..." Will started.

"No, I can't drag you into this." He answered.

"But I believe I can handle it?"

"I do not know, but there are still things you need not to know...ok fine, I will answer your questions later?" The man must have seen the disappointment in his eyes because he continued with a sigh, "But I can tell you this now—that thing that just blew up, was a robot designed to kill people like me (and worse of all, they always get to go first). So everytime we face one of those, we will want to get it over with."

"So you are not a murderer but a fugitive?" Will was a bit disappointed, but he had other things on his agenda.

"You can say so." Brushing ash off his hair, the man answered. "What, is there a problem?"

_Oh, that explains his tattered wears. _"No...but...fugitives are so cool."

"Excuse me?" The man said disbelievingly.

"They are an interesting bunch of people. Are you going to run somewhere?" Will found himself firing questions all over place.

"I probably have to find a place to stay, but so far nothing to worry about. Planning is not my forte, but I do improvise really well." Shrugging, the man sighed.

Will was quiet for a few seconds. "That means you are leaving as well."

"What?"

Will confessed. "I am planning to leave."

"You are already finished with your grieving? I understand these people were quite dear to you."

"They are. But they are Guards of the Walls, and dying by it had been their wishes since they are stationed here." Ryu watched as the boy walked to the root of the Walls, laying down a dog tag. The man thought he saw something gleam in the eyes of the boy, but dismissed it because the kid's voice was still strong. "In this regard, I am not worthy to grief for them. They, unlike me, was guarding this place. I guess when they die, so dies the part of me that keeps me here. I...wanted to bury them...but I can't face them anymore. So I want to leave."

* * *

><p>Ryu watched his face as the boy set his gaze upon the vast lands beyond the Wall and was amazed when he detected determination and eagerness. <em>If only he is a Duelist, he would make a very nice Dragon Folk. <em>At that moment, Ryu made a decision.

"Where would you go from now?" Ryu felt the urge to know.

"I don't have anywhere else to go to." The kid was pretty open.

"So, come with me?" He offered. It would add another burden to his escape. But hey, if not for him, these people, these good people woudln't...

"With you?" The kid showed no signs of accptance or refusal. He just stood there, keeping his eyes pointed that direction.

"Yes, with me."

"But, I..."

"Well, I caused half of this. I will bear the consequences. But be warned, I am a dangerous man."

"Sure, I eat danger for breakfast." The boy answered.

* * *

><p>The boy, named Will, shot a look back at the ash covered plains behind them. For now the ash had ceased to fall, and bright light descend above, breaking through the smoke and the clouds that covered it. The Wall of Aeons still stood, but that hole through its ranks seems to age it as though it was a relic from the pass.<p>

_Good-bye father, I will come back one day to look for you._

_ For now, I strive to be a better man, some when I see you, you will be proud._

* * *

><p>What Will did not know was that Ryu was thinking the same.<p>

_Hime, just wait, I will be back for you._

"So, ready?" Ryu asked. "By the way I haven't even askd your name yet."

"I am William, but they call be Will, which means you should too."

"Ryu."

"Real?"

"No, it is Ri-u."

"Oh, like that Brazilian capital? Rio de..."

"Forget it."

"Wait! It is not Rio? So what about Reo..."

"NO!"

* * *

><p>Appendix:<p>

Duel 2: Ryu vs Sentry Bot

A T4 victory with Ryu with a highlight of Genji Aini to suicide to bring out a second Cocco Lupia at turn 3. This way, at T4, he can summon a Bolshack NEX with a cost 2, bring out a Mach Lupia. The Yagyuu Dragon untapped the Dragons in his Mana Zone, which meant he could also summon Bolmeteus Steel Dragon. Because Sentry Bot had used Kodamama Doll prior, so it was one shield short, and thus Ryu could quickly finish the rush deck.


	4. Chapter 3 Awe during Arrival

**Chapter 3 Awe during Arrival**

_ The worse part about flying without Hime, _Ryu thought. _Is that the flight is much bumpier. But why am I now flying atop of Blaze?__ Oh right, this is the only dragon which I can summon without killing myself with exhaustion. _

_ Though yes, I shouldn't really complain. Blaze is a decent flyer, completed with half a dozen sets of jet propellers and that's why we are traveling about a hundred miles per hour in the air. _

"Can you make less of turbulence, Blaze?" Ryu patted the dragon on its head, trying to catch its attention. "You know, my scalp feels like it is falling off!"

Blaze snorted, turning its head to the side. _I guess that means a 'no', he does hate me a lot apparently. _

"As you like then, but if you flying slower, perhaps we would be more comforta—wahh!" Blaze the Infinity Dragon accelerated, leaving Ryu's scream behind a trail of siliva that was torn out of his mouth as Armored Dragon burst forth.

As though leaving evidence, the ring of white cloud just signified that they went supersonic.

When they landed, Ryu fell with a plob to the hard rocky grounds. Thoroughly spent, he couldn't even stand on his feet. That was only about five hours of flight and five hours of singular Projection. _Argh, consequences consequences…I guess this is one of the reasons people shouldn't run when they are losing a Duel_._You have to be responsible for what __happened, and this is my punishment. _Ryu sighed, thinking that about a quarter of the day before, he can manage to hold onto a Projection for more than a day at times.

He looked at the white haired boy who was laying on the ground. Will fainted the moment they took flight, just before screaming on the top of his lungs about never to eat bacon and eggs again. _Funny little chap he is though I guess he really couldn't fly. So then, how do we get into the City? I know! We can use this predicament to our advantage._

* * *

><p>When Will woke, he was staring into something that was definitely not the sky. How did he know? Well, because it is white. Other than his hair and clouds, Will had never saw anything quite so pure in color. <em>So…what happened again? <em>Will found that he was asking himself this question way too many times in these past hours. _Right, I…fell asleep when I flew on that beast…_

"Will." Someone called him. "Finally awake I see."

"Hey Ryu, where are we?" He replied weakly, grinning at the figure who sat to the corners, arms crossed.

"This is a hospital. Wait, you never been to one?" The man's jaw dropped when he heard that Will had never visited one. "Actually I haven't visited one for at least a century, but yeah, this is an infrastructure where the society take cares of the sick and wounded."

_Sick and wounded? _"Ah, so I guess I am sick and wounded?"

"Not really, you just, let's put it this way, nearly died of fright during your first flight."

"I did not 'nearly die of fright'!" Will protested.

"Oh, you mean you screaming like a little girl is not nearly dying of fright?" Ryu couldn't let this chance pass. "As far as I remember, someone wetted their pants before we even reach flying altitude."

"No one wetted their pants!" That enraged the boy.

"And did you noticed that your pants was changed?" Ryu challenged, grin only more grinnier.

"Why you!" Will ripped off the blankets, exposing his legs. There, to his horror, was a pair of brand new white trousers. Red climbed into his cheeks, and then, shaking, he let out the greatest scream of his life.

* * *

><p>"So tell me again, who was screaming like a sissy?"<p>

"I am not a sissy!" Will blushed, clenching his fist and teeth and everything else in his body. He stormed out of the doorway of the hospital, his eyes following the glass automatic slide doors. "I just didn't realize…"

"That you were a sissy?" Ryu enjoyed the moment quite a lot. "This way."

"Not that! I mean I just didn't realize it was one of those over-pant thingies that is placed over my original pants…" Will followed meekly, though still angry, which showed through his voice.

"Right." Ryu said. They walked through the front gates.

"That's exactly what happened, I tell you, Mr. Ryu." Will's eyes widened as he saw a street perpendicular to the road leaving the hospital.

"Right, that's why the nurses were giggling when you left the room." Ryu marched into the crowds, onto a conveyer belt that was built into the ground. Will flapped his arms for balance as he frantically try to catch up and suddenly found the floor moving beneath him

"Don't mention them! I might be young, but I am still going to be a man! And a man must not be humiliated." Will caught up.

"Right, what are you, twelve?"

"I am fifteen!"

"So short!"

"I am not short!"

"Midget like?"

"Argh." Will gave up. "Let's change the topic— Why did we even go to the hospital in the first place?"

"We needed a way to get into the Centurus."

"Centurus?"

"Right. This is exactly where we are, right between Europe and Asia."

"Europe, Asia?"

"You really don't know your geography?"

"I…the only one who taught me geography were old people! What they know of the world was a decade ago!"

"Will, even as seclude as I was, I still knew a bit." Ryu shook his head. He opened his arms wide, and with a great voice, said, "Welcome to Centurus City, the first Metropolis you will encounter to the West of the Walls."

It was then that the rail beside the conveyer escalator belt thing disappear, opening into a bustling city scape. Centurus, the grand Metropolis, spread out under him, with thousands of roads, thousands of buildings, and hundreds of thousands of people. Apparently they were on a sky bridge of sorts that allows people to cross from one side of the city to another. About every hundred meters, there will be a branch off the sides, leading to somewhere else. Up ahead, some spires loomed ahead, tall and majestic. Best of all, in the areas beyond, Will thought he could see something gleaming, reflecting the shine of the Sun. _Is that…the legendary ocean?_

"Centurus, wow, what a name." Will mumbled. "When was this place built?"

"Oh, last time I was here it wasn't that grand, but yeah, you might have known this place as Istanbul before."

About half an hour on the conveyor belt, something that Will had discovered to be called the Centurus Avenue, the pair got off at a branch, descending down to sections of the city bellow. By now, Will had lost count of the magnificent structures he passed by, and Ryu only smiled as he watched the boy marvelling at the shortest of the sky scrapers.

"You know, you still haven't seen much of the city yet?"

"But Centurus is so awesome…"

"Well, then, prepared to be stunned."

"Where are we going?"

"The D-Stadium is our destination."

"D-Stadium?"

"That." Ryu pointed. As they turn the corner, the buildings at the sides open up, revealing a gigantic dome that stole another gasp from the boy's mouth.

A wave of sound hit them, being the cheers and whistlings and clapping and everything else. Where the entrance was was an ocean of humans, all packed together. Interestingly they weren't actually trying to make their way into the compound, but instead paying attentions to several large silver platforms that were scattered on the clumped grounds.

"What is this?" Will asked as they got off the belt onto solid ground.

"I am assuming that today we have a gathering of sorts. Oh well, guess we have to take a short path to her. Stay here for a while, enjoy the games while you are at it." Ryu left then, leaving a wide eyed Will. All around the boy were people shouting, and it almost made him want to shout to, even with no particular reason.

He walked around, a bit lost on what he wanted to see…he wanted to see everything. As he passed by a silver table, a well-dressed businessman bumped into him, pushing him to the ground. Will opened his mouth, about to complain, but the man beat him to it.

"Someone resolve that duel I had with Nat! Please someone? I couldn't lost that much points if he not have pulled a trick on me and rage quit while I was looking away! Oh, mister thank you for your kind help, just come over here and sign your name as a the witness. Watch the game? No, no, no, no, no, you don't need to watch the game, you just need to take my word, ok?" The man went, words streaming out of his mouth without stop.

"Mr." Will tapped him on the shoulder, catching his attention "You should watch where you are going."

"But I do," The business man faced him, tapping a crest on his chest. "And I am not Mr. I am Sana, the Champion of Centurus. Mind you, can you help me resolve a game? Or vote on a combo that I made up. It is good, I swear."

"Oh, he never looks, and his combos are abhor." Some one answered for him. It was a sweet voice, a female's to say the least, and it sounded like music to him, as he never really have the chance to admire one before in about 7 years.

"Sana," The owner of the voice continued, "Still trying to capture new players to do your biddings?"

"Who are you?" Sana looked very puzzled. Then the puzzlement turned to rage. Did she just challenged him?

"I just a passer-by who wanted justice to be done." She said, finally coming into Will's view as the crowd around shuffled away, opening an area for them.

"How would you do so then?" Sana asked.

"Of course, a duel would work, no, my dear?" The girl was about 15, with long hair that almost seems to touch the ground. It was a faint pink, a rather peculiar color, and it glowed with an astonishing tone under the Sun. She ran her hand through her bangs, flipping them. _What amazing hair…what kind of shampoo does she use?_

"Who is she?" "Did she not know Sana got to the finals in the tournament last week?" "That tournament? It just involved the folks between 51th street and 53th street." "But that girl, so brave!" "

"Duel? Ha, what deck are you using?" Sana asked with a smirk.

"Dark deck." She answered with a smile.

"Ha, I will use a dark Dorballom deck as well." Sana was delighted. At last a prey! "Just to beat you at your game. But before we start, what is the bet of the game?"

"Sana, you know what we want, friend. I want that card you have that is…signified at the bottom right?" The pink head answered, her eyes flashing. There seems to be a distortion of air above her as she said so, but it could easily be the temperature difference as great crowd releasing heat.

Sana's mouth dropped. "How…" Then he caught himself. "Never! Never, girl, you will never take that from me!" Sana said, hands cradling a card. "And someone should resolve that game first before I teach her a lesson."

"Sweetness. Ok, dear, let's open a game on the table, shall we?" The girl invited, walking to the far edge of a silver platform.

"As you wish." Sana accepted, taking great strides until he was at the other side, facing the girl.

"Duel Start!" Each of them produced a deck of cards, and placed on the opposite cornes of the table.

"Deck recognition, Owner Sana, deck legal. Owner Illia, deck legal. Proceed. Rosetta Tablet activate." The platform spoke, glowing. "Duel Start."

Will watched as both set up their Shields and Hands, five cards in each. They cut deck, each showing a card. Sana's card had a bigger number, appearing to be 10, and that card seems to have a whitish fox like monk on it, sitting on a lotus.

Just as Sana placed his first card from his Hand into the a bracketed area called Mana Zone, the whole crowd behind Will stirred. In unison, they rushed forward, seeping from every gap, trying to squeeze closer to the platform.

Will, who happened to be still on the ground, was washed over by the tsunami of people. And he lost sight of what was happening.

Frantically he leaped to his feet, pushing and ripping people away. "That's my duel!" He yelled, but the roaring crowds ignored him. After all a pebble in a sea doesn't make that big of a ripple does it?

When he finally reached the center of the silver platform. What he could see was…A charge of white snakes that slammed into some red and blue creatures as more crept into a Mana Zone and removing cards that are not black at the rim.

"What is that!" Will asked.

"Dorballom that is, you dummy!" Someone answered.

"Dorballom…" Will watched as the white fox like monk sat with serenity on a lotus, sending out his armies of snakes to dismantle all those in front of him, spare a tiny black creature.

Things did not look great for the female named Illia. Dorballom was Sana's and took out many of Illlia's cards from Mana and Battle Zone. The crowd let out a roar of cheers as Sana flipped his bangs, showing off his good looks.

"Dorballom, break her Shields." Sana pointed.

"I block with Bloody Squito." Illia said, her voice lukewarm, revealing nothing.

"Then I attack with Horrid Worm, attack, discard a card from her hand, really, that's Hanzou? Really? Poor girl, now taste the consequences of Sana's wrath! Break her fourth Shield!"

"I cast Crystal Memories from Shields." Illlia cast a Shield Trigger. Her deck sprang up, and she picked a card from it. As she placed the deck face down on the platform again, her deck levitated, and fell apart. Before Will can gasp in awe, the deck came back together.

"Shuffling done. Proceed." Rosetta Tablet's voice came through.

"My turn then. I draw. Ah, why not. I cast Energy Stream and draw two. Hm…Your turn, Sana." Illia lowered her head, a shadow fell to veil her face from the others.

"She is going to lose." "That's why you don't challenge Master Sana!" "Give it to her!" "Take her down." The crowds were cheering louder than ever, and Will covered his ears to becoming a deaf dude.

"Everyone quiet." It was Sana who stood up. "We must give her respect for challenging the great me, no? Okie now, I cast Jealousy Bell. I will discard a card from my hand, while you discard two." Sana smiled as he watched the girl put two cards from her hand into Grave. Both were Cyber G. Hogan. "You are most definitely wishing that I didn't do that are you now? Regretting. Poor Hogans, unable to be summoned next turn."

"Well, we will have to tell, don't we, Sana?" The girl spoke up. Will thought that under that veil, she was smiling.

"Huh? You think you can still win?" Sana glared. "You piece of trash, let's see—"

"Shush, Sana." The girl raised the last card in her Hand. "I will survive this duel with this card."

It was like a bomb in the crowd. Everyone stranded their neck, just to see it. But she held it in a way that no one can see it. However, she was not done.

"Let's be blatant," She said, finger over her lips in a 'sh' sign. "I will not lose."

"Why you—" Sana seemed to want to rip her head off.

"Because you will not win." The pink haired maiden declared. Her hair was waving as she finished, but there was no wind in the stadium.

The whole crowd became quiet. Did she just say she can't lose? Who...do she think she is? Somewhere someone laughed, starting , and laughter quickly filled the market like a plague. She has 1 Shield and 1 Hand with nothing in the Battle Zone while her opponent, Sana, had 5 Shields, a Hustle Fortress, a Dorballom, a Horrid Worm, a Saint Arcadia, a Bloody Shadow, and a total of 4 cards in hand. Yeah, an idiot can see who has the upper hand. Wait, it is not even considered an upper hand is it? It is a true one-sided match, and no doubt, this was Sana's turn, and he could end it as easily as turning his hand over.

Sana obviously thought the same. In the cheer of the crowd, he struck a pose, hands raised and in shape of holding guns, he pointed both at the girl, and said, as rich and deep as he can go, "Horrid Worm, shut her up! Ike! Final Break! And discard that card from her hand!"

Almost as though expecting Sana's words, the girl flashed her wonderful set of teeth, showing the world that she did brush her teeth with Colgate or whatever that worked. She only replied with a single line, but it was full of confidence as well.

"You rushed," It went. "Mr. Failure, if only you have thought through it." She dropped a blue dragon into her Grave.

Beside Will, Ryu gasped. "Baiken, Blue Dragon of Hidden Blade!"

"Ryu!" Will didn't see he come back. "When did you!"

"Watch the duel, she might be up to something!"

Will turned back to the game. A card was dropped into a pile of cards. When he tried, he saw a blue dragon was printed on the top card of the girl's face up pile. It glowed as light streamed in from under it. The table illuminates the cards pretty well when their effects are activated.

"This is Baiken, if you know it at all. So, my dear, when it gets discarded from my hand during your turn, I can put it into the Battle Zone. And when it enters Battle Zone that way, I can return a creature of yours. Bye, Dorballom. Also the shield you broke is this." She tossed a card into Battle Zone. The Rosetta Tablet recognized it and send up its hologram. "Shield Trigger—Inferno Sign."

"F***!" The loud swearing from Sana was censored.

"I can put a creature of 7 or less cost from my Grave into Battle Zone. So here it is. The card you discarded. Hanzou. Its name is Sterban. Cute isn't he? When I put it into the Battle Zone, I can choose one of your creatures and give it a deduction in power of...6000. I choose, hm, hard choices really, so I will go with your Devil Saint Acadia. Oh wait, it only has 6000 power. So I guess it goes bye bye."

"No!" The dark Angel Command's hologram shattered as the purple toad spilled a thick steaming liquid over it.

"My turn then since you have no more creatures to attack me with. I draw and oh here it is. I tap 7 Mana, and place this beauty over Sterban. Kiss him with the Lips of Hell, Ballom Monarch, Dark Reaper King."

"I will have Dark Reaper King attack Horrid Worm. What, you don't want to block? Perfect. Ballom Monarch wins a battle, and I trigger its ability – 'When your Demon Commands or creatures with "Reaper" in their name win a battle, you may put a creature into the battle zone from your graveyard.' That means, I will, let's see, this one is great. Come forth, Cyber G. Hogan!"

"With Hogan's ability, I can look at the top two cards of my deck. And if they cost less than Cyber G. Hogan, which cost 8 by the way, I can put them into my Battle Zone in any other I like. So here it is, Bell Hell de Bran, Battle Reaper and Orochi, of the Hidden Blade."

"Don't be so surprised. I am not going to harm you with Orochi. I will just use him to return my Cyber G. Hogan to the bottom of my deck and keep flipping over my cards until I reveal a non-evolution creature."

"And it is here, Eternal Meteor Kaiser. So I guess all my creatures get Speed Attacker, right?"

"You are correct." Came Rosetta Tablet's reply.

"Gorgeous. Bell Hell Bran's ability state that it can attack untapped Knights, Shinobi, and Samurai. Well, you have Bloody Shadow, which is a Knight, boo hoo. So destroy Bloody Shadow then. Bell Hell Bran wins, which gives me an opportunity to use my Ballom Monarch's ability again. Remember the two Cyber G. Hogans I dumped into Grave because of Jealousy Bell? This is Karma."

"I look at the top two cards, and oh yes, Olzekia and Glider Man. I put Glider Man into Battle Zone first, then Olzekia. Olzekia decapitates Glider Man, and so you can chose to kill two of your creatures. But at first, let's look at your hand shall we? Dorballom, Gal Volf, Toel, Memories of Planetary Dragon, Bloody Shadow, and, oh, it is Falconer? Discard that please."

Sana let out a squeal as a yellow card with a blue flying object on it fell into his Graveyard.

Illia cracked her knuckles. "I will let you survive one more turn. If you can't do something impressive, you will not get a second chance." And then she ended her turn just like that, tapping her the button on her side.

Sana sweated. How can he lose this? No, he still have 5 Shields! He will make her pay! "I...summon Ulpheus. Eh, I have Angel Command in my Grave, so I can cast a spell. Memories of Planetary Dragon. Then...I will...eh...Gravity Zero summon Bloody Shadow...I end my turn."

"Memories of Planetary Dragon? You wuss." The girl couldn't help but look disappointed.

"B-but you have more creatures that I do!"

"Look at you, shivering and scared. You know, you need to learn to trust your cards."

"What do y-you mean?"

"If you get a Super Spark or Holy Awe or other form of Sparks, you can actually win. You should've just summoned Toel since it would untap at the end of your turn."

"Untap? But my creatures enter the Battle Zone untapped...why are they tapped!"

"Tsk, you need to pay attention and learn about other's cards. I have Eternal Meteor Kaiser, which made all your creatures enter the Battle Zone tapped. Sweet cute little thing isn't it?"

"But then, y-you have...Ballom Monarch..."

"Caught on pretty quick, my sweetie, now see, because of your ignorance, I am just going to destroy you creature by creature, and shield by shield, ok? So now, I draw a card, well, this is good." She held up a card. "Cast this Scramble Typhoon. Draw 5 discard 3. Yes, nice cards. You see, I am going to discard Bell Hell de Gaul, Aqua Surfer, and Blazing Tiger."

Sana slammed his fist onto the desk. He could only hope for a Super Spark in his shields.

"Bell Hell de Bran attack and kill Ulpheus. I bring back Bell Hell de Gaul, Footprint of the Reaper. Orochi break a shield. Oh, Murmur? Olzekia destory Bloody Shadow. Bring back Blazing Tiger. Shuffle deck, Cuty Heart to hand. That would kill Murmur. Shuffle deck, I get Black Lucifer. 5 cards into grave, oh yes, another Hogan to grave. Then Hogan breaks two more shields. Sol Habaki, Daidalos? Ballom Monarch kill Daidalos, bring back Hogan, see top two cards, oh, Ballom Emperor? Ok, Ballom Emperor onto the tapped Olzekia. Kill Habaki. Bell Hell de Gaul gives me Emergency Typhoon and Deathraios, which I put into the Battle Zone."

Every time a Shield shattered, Sana would throw it into the Battle Zone, screaming "Super Spark!" Of course, so far, he had no luck, only bring out more creatures. "Super Spark! Super Spark! Super Spark!"

"Saying Sparks will not automatically give you the chance to cast Super Sparks. Now we are down to the last two Shields, buddy. Baiken, final break."

One Shield shattered. It was Memories of Planetary Dragon. "Spark, where are you?" The man was in tears, screaming. "Spark!"

Crank! Last Shield shattered.

"Ahhh!" The man threw down his last Hand card. Toel gleamed under the sun. "F***!

"What is he so excited about?" Will asked.

Ryu looked ahead, slowly shaking his head. "I would guess his last Shield was not that great. He lost."

"Ahhh!" Up ahead, the man roared again. The last card slowly slid into the Battle Zone, revealing a Super Spark.

"Spark, indeed." Ryu sighed. "But that still wouldn't win him the game."

"Why would that be?"

"He doesn't have any creatures to attack. Bloody Shadow and Ulpheus along with all his new creatures that he got from his shields were destroyed just now. And since she has Eternal Meteor Kaiser, even evolutions would not able to attack her that turn."

"So..."

"I surrender." The man sighed, seemingly aged a few more years.

"Player Sana surrendered. Player Illia wins the Duel. Congratulations." Rossetta Tablet spoke, still without much emotions.

"My bet?" Illia opened her hand. Sana quietly took a card out of his deck.

"Here you go..." He said as he placed it on Illia's palm. It was Dorballom.

"Ah, when have I not loved the smell of good _real _cards. What did I say about you will not win? Actually you made only one mistake—you trusted my cards far more than your own. You were scared, and that stopped your whole game. You might have the advantage, but once you lose control over your own cards, once you cease to think about how you can change the tides of the game, you will never win. Of course, that meant I will not lose. So, thanks for giving me back my Dorballom, and yes, Ja-Ne."

With that she leaped off the stage, faded into the crowds before anyone applauded for the victor.

"What a...wow..."

"Yes, what a duel it was."

* * *

><p>Appendix<p>

Duel: Sana vs Illia

Light/Dark/Nature vs. Fire/Water/Dark

T-10

10 3"…"

11 5"Summon Dorballom! Dorballom attack, Horrid Worm attack. "

T-11

7 1 "Cast Energy Stream."

10 4 "Jealousy Bell, discard two Hogans, Horrid Worm attack, discard Baiken" (Baiken return Dorballom, Inferno Sign revives Hanzou, Hanzou kill Saint Arcadia)

T-13

7 0 "Evolve Hanzou into Ballom Monarch, attack Horrid Worm, bring back Hogan, reveal Bran and Orochi, Orochi put Hogan to bottom of deck and reveal Eternal Meteor Kaiser, Bran destroy Bloody Shadow, revive 2nd Hogan, bring out Glider Man and Olzekia, Olzekia kills Glider Man, discard Falconer.

10 6 "Summon Ulpheus, Cast Memories of Planetary Dragon, G. Zero Bloody Shadow."

T-14

7 0 "Cast Scramble Typhoon, Hogan, Blazing Tiger, Aqua Surfer to Grave.

10 7"Surrender."


	5. Chapter 4 Everything has a First Time 1

**Chapter 4 Everything has a First Time (part 1)**

"What a dual?" Will frowned. "I was saying what a girl."

"I didn't mean du-al, I mean Duel, and yes, you are kinda right, she is something of a player." Ryu looked at the ground, pondering. "How did she even predict that her opponent will attack with Horrid Worm first? If her opponent attacked with Dorballom first, the result would've be very different." Ryu rubbed his chin. "Have I seen her before?"

"Interesting indeed. Who knows." Will replied, eyes sparkling. No, the Duel or Deal or Dual, or whatever it is, was striking to the eyes. _There wasn't as much destruction done, but the holograms looked real enough, and that Dor…Door…Door-something, wow, that's one thing I want to see again. Oh, and right…_ "What is that Rossetta Tablet?"

"It is a platform, or you can say a playmat of sorts, created especially for Duel Masters. It will read the actions of the duellers and have their creatures or spells made into holograms that is show above. Because it is rather real, people do love to play with it." Ryu answered with a matter-of-fact tone. "Though it could never compare to the real deal."

Will pondered, trying to think back. "But can't they, like you, project those…eh…creatures from thin air—"

Ryu pounced on Will, covering his mouth. "Don't tell anyone you can do this. Ever." He looked into the boy's eyes. "I am serious, or we will be…at best, executed…" Ryu let go, after he has seen some fear in the eyes of Will.

"If that is at best…what is the worst that can…"

"Oh, that's why I am running." Ryu grimaced. "If I had not the need to get that card from her, I would not have come this way first."

For a while, Will just stood there with his mouth opened. "When did I get into such a mess?" He said to himself. "Ah…eversince the day my father disappeared."

Once again, Ryu walked away into the entrance of the stadium. He told Will that he had unfinished business, but that blush on the brown haired man had when he left made Will suspect something happened last time.

So, Will, with nothing to do, strolled to other tables. The duels that happened along the Rosetta Tablets, this round, were nothing like the last one he witness, and very soon, he got tired of seeing static Deadly Braid Fighter and that weird snow man. Occassionally he would see something that is called Mana Evolution, where a creature formed over a card from the Mana Zone of a player. One looked like a mutated giraffe and the other looked like a flaming lizard. Of course, that was about it, and the games were over too quickly for his taste. Without players who has some sort of calibur of Sana or Illia or perhaps Ryu, the rest of the duels were a bit…meh.

A bit bored, he decided to stroll the parameters of the stadium.

The D-Stadium actually resemble those enormous Olympic track field form the outside, and the one in Centurus is no different. The outside is made of steel, but at the two compressed sides, panels of glass extended like wings to provide shaddings. Rows of buildings also lined the sides, with some as stores, some as storage, and others for means he did not know. This is, of course, the less populated side of the stadium, but there were still a few here and there.

Will kept walking, intending to at least

When Ryu left, a little beeper was given to him, so he can be located easily. Why Ryu did that he don't really know, but yeah, he only asked himself 'why not'. Following Ryu was fun, at least the last few hours of his life combined was extraordinary than his life before. He turned a corner, walking in one of those alleyways formed by those tiny sheds at the edge of the glass wing.

Then, Will stopped dead. Three person were standing around a trashcan…and tearing cards up like an expert was a pink hair girl

"It is you!" He blurted without thinking.

The girl stopped shredding the card she had in hand. Arching an eyebrow, she took a nice long look at him, long enough for him to blush. Is there something on my face?

"Do I happen to know you? Hm, what about you guys? Know him?" She looked back at her two companions, who both shook their heads. One of them long raven hair, fair-faced and pale, while the other had spiked black hair and was dressed in a seemingly new leather jacket. Ach, furry collars, that man's taste is really...is that a furret's head on the shoulder pads? "Um, little boy, I don't recall that we have met properly before?"

"You are the one who dealed today!" Will answered with much confidence.

"Dealed?" The pink hair drooped to one side as the girl tilt her head.

"Yes, and my friend said you are a good dealist."

"Dealist." There literally black lines and shadows covering her face. The spikey hair guy laughed, while the long haired girl sighed and place her hand in a classic face-palm motion. "Dealist? Really? Which moron called me that?"

"Hey, my friend is not a moron." If Ryu was here, he might have thanked Will for defending him.

"What is he, a redneck?" She asked.

"He is not a redneck, though his neck is kinda red." That drew more laughter from the guy. "What is so funny, Mr. Needle Head?"

It was the long haired girls turn to laugh, though much more quietly in comparison, with only her shoulders shaking violently.

"Can you tell me then, miss?"

And the three dropped to the ground.

* * *

><p>"How can you not be a female?" Will asked, still pondering. "You…are quite pretty."<p>

"Thanks a lot, I am not pretty!" She…I mean…_He _replied angrily, voice quivering.

_Such sweet voice as well. _Will was still trying to make sense of it.

"Yes, he is, but he never admits it." The youth with the headband and spikey hair said.

"If only he was gay." Illia the pink head added.

Will's mouth formed an 'o'. "Gay. So you, Mr. Spikey Head, is his partner?"

"If he would accept me with open arms. Hey, Subaman, give me a hug" The hedgehog head leaped at who he called Subaman. What received him was a very well placed fist.

That long haired _guy _stared down at the collapsed guy.

"For the fiftith last time, I am not gay, and I am not your partner!" The long haired _man _explained. "Even though I am born with a rather feminine facade."

"So that means you were born gay?" Will tilted his head.

"No, I am not born gay nor am I gay."

"Was...? Will smiled.

"No! Not another word. Talk to my hand." The _guy _put _his_ right hand out. Of course, Will wasn't about to stop asking questions, so he inhaled…the long haired man looked at Illia with despair in his eyes, and Illia understood.

"Uh hm, little guy, well, you manage to insult all three of us even before I have introduced ourselves. Not everyday that happens." The real female of the group commented, arms crossed, though her expression read to the boy that she was rather amused than annoyed.

"Not everday I get to meet interesting people." Will beamed. "First there is him, then you guys…oh, I've got a question for you. Why did you tore those cards up?"

"Well, sweetie, those cards are fake." Illia said without hesitation.

"Fake? But didn't you just played with them before?"

"Ha, playing with them? It was more like me toying with the other person."

"So where do these cards come from?"

"I buy them. Or borrow them."

"You have to buy them? Must be so expensive!"

"Or borrow them." Illia stuck her tongue out. "Though for me, money was never a problem. Just like these cards, the cash that we use...you understand, we don't really work. But we have alternate revenue stream."

"Oh...so you use fake money?"

"No, we do not counterfeit, in fact, I hate counterfeiting. Ah! All these counterfeited cards..." For once, Illia threw her hands into the air.

"What's counterfeit?" Will never heard that word before. No, Guards at the Wall rarely talk.

"Copying something which here I mean these cards. I understand now that easier terminology is necessary to communicate with you. Okie Dokie. I don't work but I make money."

"Making money. Fake money?"

"Arghh, we launder cash, ok?"

"Launder? You wash cash?" Now launder is a word he knew…he was responsible for washing and hanging cloths.

Subaman and the spikey hair laughed, but Subaman still don't look happy.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Illia shot them a glance which halted their laughters. "I am Illia, that is Subaru, not Subaman. The last one doesn't matter." The girl introduced themselves, though the guy with spikey hair didn't seem appeared to like the fact that he was skipped. "So then, who are you?"

"I am William Play, you can call me Will."

Illia turned to one side. "Ha, Will Play."

"Don't call me that."

"Very well, my dear."

"Are you sure I am your dear?"

"To tell the truth, I am not so sure about the dear part, but you can always me mine."

"No."

"Oh come on, my dear, don't you want to hang out with that pretty gal…I mean guy?" Illia pointed behind her, where an infuriated Subaru fumed at the mouth.

"I am straight." Will answered quickly.

"That doesn't matter does it, when it comes to down…you know, they have no preference for your information, so as long as you are of that gender…"

Will went pale, staring at Subaru, who suddenly appeared to be more dangerous, especially with that pair of flame spewing eyes and that head of long black hair seemingly to raise at their roots like that of the Gorgons. He gulped. "I…will go back to Ryu then." He turned and ran away…and didn't make it far before he was stopped.

The reason was that Illia grabbed his collar with an iron grip. "What did you say again?"

"Eh…me leaving?" Will sweated.

"No, the name, the who?"

"Eh…you mean Ryu?"

"Ryu!" "The Dragon…" "Lord…" The threesome took their turns whispering.

"It seems that my reputation precedes me?" A manish voice came to Will's ears, and oh how was he delighted to hear that. "So I do know you guys from before?"

The three remained silence, but Illia released Will, who ran to Ryu like a little pub and hid behind him.

"Oh, I thought I was missing some cards…you took them from my binders did you?" There was someone else with Ryu, and that person had a rather high pitched voice. A girl?

"Storm Kurowind!" Illia's eyes widened.

"Hey, Illia, who knows that you would one day visit, your master, the great me." Storm answered. The light streamed from the glass panels above and struck on the girl. She had long black hair, waist length, toped with a beret. "So, Sekai treating you well?"

"You should drop that 'great' part." Illia looked away.

"Doesn't remove the fact that I taught you before." Storm's fine features were unmoved by Illia's contempt.

Illia puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms.

Ryu took a step forward. "So, from Sekai? From the way you guys dressed, I am guessing you guys belong to the dark faction, and is that fearsome trio who are known to steal little kids' cards and disappear into the dark before their parents appear? So yes, now I know…you are Illia the shameless." Illia took a little bow. "So the long hair lad is Subaru? That's why they always report that kids were robbed by two women and a man." Subaru sighed. He had taken too many hits today. "And the other must be…Shrub?" Ryu remembered them.

"It is SHUB!" The spikey hair dude said.

"Like I need to know? Well, you guys can leave then, Storm and I have a trade to complete." Ryu did not care to give them a glance, simply continuing as he opened his pocket. "Here, you go, Storm, the card you demanded in exchange for Romanoff Kaiser NEX and an assortment of 40 cards." He said, pulling out a card from a stack. It glowed as though the sun shone on it in full glory, only though they were located in the dimmer alleys bellow the exit of the D-Stadium. Will thought he saw Ryu's hand tremble as he handed it over. The trio had already left, but he saw Illia turned to take a peek and saw her eyes glow as she caught a glimpse of the card.

"Eternal Meteor Kaiser, alright, quite a decent deal." Storm smiled brightly, her white teeth sparkly under the red card. In similar fashion, she also retrieved a pack of cards, but this time she simply gave the entire to Ryu. "Don't worry, Ryu Dragon Lord, I have thrown in a few cards to make it better than the deck you first got."

Ryu jerked. "It'd better be better than that piece of Dragonoid and Human crap you gave me!"

"It is." Storm assured with a grin. "So you guys done watching?"

"No, not really." Illia actually came back. "I want to take a look at that real Eternal Meteor Kaiser."

"Wait, Eternal Meteor Kaiser? The card that Miss Illia just ripped up?" Will remembered it was the same card the girl tore.

"I only rip up fake cards." Illia replied.

"Fake?"

"Allow me to explain. Here in the World we have these Duel Masters cards. They are manufactured and mass produced, so everyone can play. Though what they do not know is that they are actually just copies of the real deal. The real cards, so to speak, are cards that…well, in simpler terms, naturally occurring cards." Storm raise her hand.

"Naturally occurring?" Curious Will strikes again.

"Yes, that's all you need to know." Storm didn't say anything else.

"But…"

"It is for your own good." Ryu helped Storm out.

"Huh, oh well."

"Wait, don't look so upset, I have something for you." Ryu suddenly soften his voice.

"What? Really?"

"Will." Ryu kneeled before the boy. "I have something to give you."

Will remained silent. Then he pursed his lips. "I hope it is not a ring? I can't accept it. Not with all these pretty girls around."

Supressing the sense of shame (enough to make him throw himself at a wall), Ryu took out the pack of cards that Storm gave him. "No, it is by far more important a simple ring. It is a the keys, the keys to perhaps something else. You can say it might change your life, but yes, enjoy."

Will was actually speechless.

"Wait…you mean…you traded that card…a card that is, I assume really good, to just get a deck of these cards…just for me?"

"Eh…" Ryu thought a bit. "Other than that Romanoff Kaiser NEX, yes, what you said is right."

"Thanks so much!" Holding the deck in his hands, Will hugged Ryu. Fortunately Ryu was kneeling, allowing Will to wrap his arm around the man's neck.

"Oh, it is…sometime that you deserve." Ryu said. _As a compensation. _"Come on, open it."

Will did. With just as much trembling Ryu had when he handed over Eternal, he unravelled the tiny packet. And there it was…laying on his palm.

He drew the first card. It was a green card, so green that he'd thought if he put it under the Sun it would gleam like the purest emerald. At the top half, was a little girl…no, wait, not just a little girl. She resembled an Indian, one of those original inhabitants of the old.

Picking it up, he scanned it carefully. There was a '2' at the top left corner, the text was in a language he did not know. The over all look was green, with a large picture

Cool and smooth, Will noted. _So this is how the cards feel like_.

A stray ray of sunshine fell on the card, and that moment, its alabaster surface glowed. He saw the smile on the girl, and softness of the snow. And then the girl, under that miniature warbonnet of hers placed two hands over a tiny sprout. A sense of warmth washed over the boy, and he knew that the sun was out.

_Spring is here…_

Something told him that in his head, and Will watched as the sprout grew.

The little's girls pursed lips slowly moved.

_Sun is out…_

The snow seemed to melt a bit

_ The soil is ready._

_ Life is… _She said. Then as Will watched, her focused face broke into a bright smile. _Rising…_

_Indeed it is, _Will thought. The tiny sprout had grown leaves.

_ Call my name._

"You talking to me?" Will asked. "Who are you?

_I am…_ She said a name, and it was imprinted on his mind.

_ Ah…such a beautiful name…_

_Call my name._ She said again, raising her hand, and the flower on the ground bloomed.

Will opened his eyes.

He took in a breath.

"Jasmine."

It sounded like honey to his ears, and the words rolled out like saliva produced at the taste of its sweetness.

"Jasmine, the Snow Faerie. I call your name."

* * *

><p>Then…<p>

Five different other voices…

All panicking…

Yelled…

"Nemeean!"

"Blaze!"

"Gale!"

"Hangman!"

"Deus!"


	6. Chapter 5  Everything has a First Time 2

**Chapter 5 Everything has a First Time (part 2)**

Then…

Five different other voices…

All panicking…

Yelled…

"Nemeean!"

"Blaze!"

"Gale!"

"Hangman!"

"Deus!"

"Jasmine." Will called.

There was some magic in that name, which he can't describe. Unlike anything he has felt, it was…like a streaming of colors, flowing through his mind, forming a slightly smudged shape.

_Call my name._ Jasmine said again. _Imagine me, joy filled and alive._

"I will." Will answered. "Yes, you are called Jasmine." The form sharpened, as though layers of wax were removed, slowly, but surely, revealing what's under it.

The air about shimmered, crackling. Something rippled the air, emitting slowly but surely from him. It felt as though he was pouring water from his head.

From the sky there came snow. A breeaze picked the flakes up, covering the proximities. _Oh, holy cards, but the…the sky is covered, _Will thought unbelieavingly, shaking his head slowly.

"Let the crops rise." Will said, raising his hands to the sky. Sunlight broke through, illuminating the patch of land he was standing over. "Let Spring come…"

It was then a sharp shrill, an alarm, b;ared thorough out space

"Will!" Ryu was the first to call out his name, but was not the first to react. From what Will saw, the two females simply appeared of him, and with strikes powerful enough to dent metal, helped Will crack his neck. Of course, they did not intend to ease his shoulder pain, but instead aim to put him out for now.

_Crzk crack! _Two staccatos rung out, and Will collapsed into the hands of Ryu.

As Will's vision faded out, he felt the two females shouting with robust.

"As you nuts? Projecting? Right here? In the City?" "And you, Ryu, how did you not know? He is a natural!" Both females questioned Ryu.

"ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE, AN UNKNOWN SOURCE OF D-WAVE HAD BEEN DETECTED IN THE WEST AREA OF THE CITY. EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY, REPEAT, EVACUATE!" Red lights began to flash all around, painting everything with a crimson hue.

"The Alarm is sounded." Illia looked at her hands, where a bent card lay. "Curses, how did you not know? And that intensity! My cards almost went out of control! Now my creatures have to low dormant for while." She complained, pointing at the fainted boy. Around her, all the snow and growing plants had faded away. "I bet probably their cards are damaged just to suppress that level of Summoning"

"Hell yeah, now my Hangman is wasted for a month. He is the staple of my deck!" Shub complaint.

"Same here, Nemeean out. Luckily I have Raion somewhere hidden." Subaru shook his gorgeous head gracefully.

"Also same case." Ryu kept his statement short...he was bearing the stares from the other people…and it as difficult.

Storm sighed as she took out a card. "It seems we have suffered some incredible loses."

"The responsibility rest on you."

"ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE, AN UNKNOWN SOURCE OF D-WAVE HAD BEEN DETECTED IN THE WEST AREA OF THE CITY. EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY, REPEAT, EVACUATE!"

"Great, the DMRT probably on their way here. What are we going to do now?" Illia placed her hands on her hips. Red flood the alley as alarms flashed. Without needing to look, they all knew that there is a mad rush of people out the front entrance. The chances of them making out… "So how many people think we are radiating D-Waves right now?"

Everyone raise their hand. The resonance of D-Waves occurs when more than one Duelist surrounds a person who successfully Summons a creature. Basically it force a raise in the other's emittion rate. Where once they were undetectable, they probably glow like light bulb in a D-Wave detector.

It was then Storm Kurowind sighed. "Ok, people, I guess I can't hold back my secrets can I? Come, I have a safe house in the D-Stadium? We can hide. Don't worry, it is D-Wave prove. So we can stay for about 2-3 hours. How's that for everyone?"

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Will rubbed his forehead. There was still a sharp pain there…no, it was coming from somewhere deeper. "Argh, my head."<p>

"Sorry, I might have smacked you too hard. We had to stop you, so we did it the most efficient way. Well, since we are at the safehouse, and will be here for a long while, let's introduce more properly. I am Storm Kurowind." The black hair beauty reached her hand out. Will took it.

"Right about why we are here…well, that we'll explain later. Right now, do you want to have some fun?" She continued and asked.

"This card you just picked up is called 'Jasmine, the Mist Faerie'. It is a 2 cost Nature Creature. Yes. Look at this top left corner. This is how much Mana you need to tap to summon it. Summon is like putting it into Battle Zone. You saw games before? It is the exact same. As for the Mana Zone and Battle Zone and Shield Zone and Graveyard, we can bring discuss that the table." Storm led him to a glisteningly new silver platform.

"Rossetta Tablet!" Will's drowsiness cleared immediately. "The real deal?"

"As it should be, and since you have the talent and the interest, I am going to teach you. Right, we need an opponent. So who first?"

"Ryu? Right, you are still fixing your deck. Vincen Shub? Subaru? Illi…not you. The others, anyone? Oh come on, you wusses." Storm pointed them out individually. "Not like you are losing the 'surprise of your decks'."

Vincen glanced to the sides. "Look who's talking, not going to lose the surprise of your own."

"I will be your opponent." Someone stood out from behind Vincen.

Will only saw the flourish of long black hair and thus reflectively replied. "Thanks, miss." It was when he finished that the one who spoke was Subaru. Will gulped. _Oh screwed…_

When he turned to face the pretty being, he saw that Subaru's hands had already closed into fists. Will instinctly covered his head. "Never mind, I will deal with you this last time."

"If I do this, promise me never to call anything near the terms or meaning of homosexual. Fine with you?"

"Thanks, mis…I mean yes, I promise I will never ever make fun of you again."

"That would be great. Then let's start." Subaru took out his deck silently.

"Wait, Subaru, if you going to do this, take this with you." Illia handed Subaru a card. "It will come in handy."

"Dorballom? But I already have Ballom Hunter…"

"Then the more the merrier. K, go show him what this game is made of."

Storm stepped up to the Platform, right beside Will. "So, first, put your deck onto the Tablet."

"Player Unknown vs Player Subaru. Register Player Unknown?" The platform emitted a sound, asking.

"Register as Will. Private." Storm answered

"Roger. Duel Start."

"Cut deck." She directed Will to pick up the top half of his deck. It revealed a Bajesk Bal. "9." Storm read the cost outloud. Opposite of them, Subaru did the same, and said, "10."

"Ha, Ballom Hunter is it?" Storm asked, at which Subaru nodded. "So who first?"

Subaru looked at Will, who was already shuffling around. "Will, you may go first."

"So kind, say thanks, Will. Turn 1, since you are going first, the first thing you can do, is to place a card into Mana Zone. You see this area here? Yes, it is called the Mana Zone. Pick a card in your hand, better if it has more than one color, since it is unusable that very same turn. You should, if you can, plan ahead. What card do you want to use next turn? Since you have a lot of expensive creatures in the deck, you would need a lot of Mana to try going for them. As this is the case, we have Nature, which aids in adding massive amount of cards from either Top of Deck or Hand into it."

"So I guess I can put a green card into Mana." Will picked out a card named Faerie Life and placed it into Mana Zone. "And due to the effect of the card, I place another card from the top of my—"

"Illegal move!" The Rosetta Tablet screamed. "No detected abilities that triggered Mana Accel was detected."

"Eh…"

"Yep, whatever the card says, especially for spells, have undergo a process call 'Cast' before the effect printed on it. Placing it into the Mana Zone doesn't trigger its ability."

"Ok, so I take back my—"  
>"Illegal move!" Once again, the table emitted its voice through a speaker. "You may not retrieve a card placed in Mana Zone without the usage of abilities of cards that allowed you to do so."<p>

"Eh…"

"I guess we could've used a kiddy bench, which allows you to make mistakes then…

"I can do this, Miss Storm."

"Ha, as you like then."

"I end my turn."

"I draw, place Mana, and…" Subaru looked at a 2 cost dark card. Jenny, Suicide Puppet. When it is put into the Battle Zone, you may destroy it. If so, your opponent discards a card from his hand at random. "I end turn."

Behind him, Illia and Vincen, who had perfect view of his card, both arch their eyebrows. Vincen gave Illia a questioning look, and Illia returned a 'I guess he is going easy on the newbie' glance.

"Ok, my turn! I put a card into my Mana Zone, and then I cast—Ow, what did you do that for?" Will rubbed the back of his head. Storm just gave him a nice nudge.

"What did I tell you about the sequence of your turn?" Storm place her hands on hips. "First, untap your Mana and Creatures, which you don't have, then DRAW A CARD!"

"Right…I draw now?"

"Huh…Rossetta Tablet, ID Kurowind, undergo protocol NUB." Storm said directly to the silver table.

"Order received. Protocol NUB activated. Both side may now undergo noobish actions without suffering penalty." Rossetta Tablet answered with great obedience.

"You have to do that, Mrs. Storm?" Will grimaced as the others laughed. Even Subaru, the cold beauty covered his face with his Hand.

"Of course." She smiled slyly. "Now draw."

"Fine, I draw one card. Then I summon Murmur, the Apostle of Formation. Is this right?" A golden cresent appeared, and at its sides, many tiny dark blue hands fidgeted.

"Good move to start." Storm said, watching as the tiny Initiate weave intricate web of light over the Battle Zone.

"I end turn. Yours turn now, Subaru" Will ended his turn.

"My turn." Subaru answered.

And thus the game went. Will gathered more cards in Mana and summoned more creatures. Subaru, on the other hand, kept his hand large, summoning only two Maxval and a Thunder Blade, destroying a Ruthless Skyterror and attacked on the sixth Turn.

Will frantically shielded his face as two of his Shields srhattered into thousands of pieces, but then realized it was only holograms. One of them had a little orange thunder bolt, which meant it could cast as something Shield Trigger. But Will panicked and placed it into his hand, resulting in a spell called DNA Spark to be uncasted.

By the seventh turn, Will had out 3 Murmurs, and 2 Aegis. The worse part (or most awesome) of Murmur, Apostle of the Formation, is that their addition of power stacks quite wonderfully. That meant each of them had 8000 power and the Aegis both reached an astonishing 14000 power. Anything thrown against that is dead for sure.

"Aegis attack Thunder Blade!" Will made an order, and a flaming wyvern dashed forth, and with a blazing sword, ended Thunder Blade's misery. "That is so…awesome!"

Storm tapped Will on his shoulder. "Now what can you do?"

"Right, whenever one of my creature wins, I can put Ace of Swords into Battle Zone! Arise, not 1, not 2, but 3 Ace of Swords, Ensign of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron!"

Two red muscular beings with GF scribbled on their chest appeared, each holding a double pronged fork. Electricity arced between the prongs. Both hissed as they saw the two Maxval on the opposite end of the Battle Zone.

Subaru looked at his hand. 2 Suicidal Jennies, 1 Dismantling Jennies, 1 Bloody Earring, 1 Death March, and 1 Ballom Hunter. _Ok, let's see what I would draw._

He picked it up…before he touched the card, he felt warmth. Yes…here it is!

"I tap 5 mana, summon, my trump card! Liger Blade, eradicate the weaklings!"

"That's so wickedly cool." Will uttered as the four blades of a recently appeared blue maned creature chopped down the four Murmurs he had. It was, as its name suggested, a Liger, a hybrid between a lion and a tiger. Of course, Will had never personally seen any of them, but this is enough to imprint its wonderful image in his mind.

"When Raion, my Liger Blade, enters the Battle Zone, it destroys all creatures under the cost of 3 and also…nevermind." Subaru said smugly, but anyone looking at his face would notice the sourness it had as he watched his Maxval disappear with Liger's attack. "So how's that? Then I tap 2 mana to summon Drilling Earring." An amethyst formed, walking on 4 tiny legs, holding up a golden drill.

Now both of Will's Aegis's power dropped back down to 5000. "Beyond cool." Will managed to say.

"End turn." Subaru couldn't do anything more.

"My turn. I untap my Mana, draw a card, then put Aegis into Mana. I tap two mana, cast Faerie Life and add 1 Mana. Then I tap the rest and cast—"

Storm hammered Will.

"What!"

"Reread the effect of Aegis. Especially the second item."

"Ok, fine, no need to bang me."

"First: Blocker. Second: When this card is put into the Mana Zone, put it in tapped position. Third: this creature cannot attack players. Fourth: When this creature blocks and wins the battle, destroy all creatures with the same type as the destroyed creature…Oh…it enters Mana Zone tapped?"

"Exactly."

"Whoops, I guess I should redo this turn, can I?"

"It is on Protoco NUB, do as you like."

"Ok, I cast DNA Spark from hand by tapping 6 mana." A glorious double helix stabbed Subaru's creatures through and through, holding them on the ground. "Since your Bloody Earring are tapped, Ace of Swords attack! Bring it to their knees! Hu-ra!" One of the two Dragonoids smacked the two black gem like creature, eliminating them from the Battle Zone.

"Because my Ace of Swords won a battle, I can put Roar of Jack into Battle Zone for free! Come, my great Jack!"

Subaru watched as his Earring disappear.

Sighing, he began his turn and summoned 2 Death March via Grave Evolution, playing over a dead creature. A series of stringed doll lined up, moving limply.

The creepy crawlies smashed into the Ace of Swords. Will blocked with Aegist, and both died, as even Death March has only 1000 power, it can make any creature battling it get a deduction of 4000 power, which was enough to override the 5000 powered Armored Wyvern. The other Death March slammed into the tapped creature, suiciding with Sword even if the addition of power that Hunting, an ability that a race of creatures called Hunters have, gives it extra 3000 power.

Then, just to return the favour, Will brought out one of his trumps, an Armored Wyvern called Twin-Cannon Sky Terror. As a speed attacker and double breaker with a power of 7000, this flying beast of hell can easily demolish a Death March with a blast of fire. Roar of Jack, Commander of Galaxy Falcon Squadron, a more huminoid Hunting Armored Wyvern, also had a high power, even to break through Subaru's defence.

If it wasn't enough, at the tenth turn, Will top decked a gleaming card, which even made Storm whistle.

"Sorry, Subaru, I might be able to win this." Will smiled as he tapped 9 cards in his Mana Zone.

"Oh crap." Ryu beamed. The more Mana a creature cost, usually the more powerful it or its effect is.

"He is right, Will might actually win it." Storm said. "Do it, Will."

Will nodded, holding that card out. "I summon Balesk Baj!"

And then he dropped his card.

At this moment, the whole stadium's light blinked,

Balesk Baj, the Timeburner.

It was the greatest of the Armored Wyvern, the first who could bring break the restrictions of turns as long as it roams free.

Over the Rossetta Tablet, hologram formed cloud appeared, slowly spiralling down at the bait, which was Twin Cannon Skyterror. In the growing intensity of the bodies of air came spears of lightning, and when the impaled the Armored Wyvern, it let out a cry. Will's hair stood on their ends as the clouds themselves formed new wings, and the twin cannons on the skyterror sparked, elongating, then becoming two enormous barrels. Two pale green globe of light radiated at the mouth of those fiery weapons, enough to make blow away the clouds.

"Wah…" Will fought the urge to touch the holograms. In front of him now flew a magnificent beast, one that was proud and eager.

Ryu shot a grateful glance at the mentoring Storm. She actually gave him one of the most powerful creatures in the known game!

Storm whispered in Will's ears and he nodded.

"Let's do this!" Will raised a hand, pointing at Subaru's Shields. "Balesk Baj attack, Shield Break!" Two of Subaru's Shields vaporized as Balesk fired, bring forth two pillars of light that seemed to have shot through into Subaru's T-Shirt. "Then I end my turn! At which I return my Balesk to Hand."

Will took a look at Storm, who gave him a wink of encouragement. Continuing, Will went ahead. "My next and new turn! I untap all my Mana! Draw! Place Mana! Then I evolve Balesk Baj on Aegis!"

Subaru grimaced as he see Balesk Baj appear again. The last two Shields was not good at all, let's hope these two showed better stuff.

"Oh, you are so going to be burned alive." Shub smirked as Balesk appeared again. "Oh you are so going down."

"He torched ya." Illia was having fun.

"Final turn, Mr. Subaru!" Will said, utterly confident. "I attack with Balesk Baj!"

Two more Shields broke as Balesk Baj produce two pillars of light that consumed two of the three remaining Shields.

Subaru watched the shards formed two cards in his Hand. Right. This is better.

"Shield Trigger. Hades Death Gate. Because it can kill an untapped creature, so kill your Roar of Jack. When I destroy a creature with it, I can bring a creature with less cost, and since Roar of Jack cost 8, I will bring back Thunder Blade. Twain Balesk Baj, Thunder Blade!"

Hundreds of hands appeared from a door that opened from the bottom of the Tablet. Roar of Jack was tugged in, just as a black armored tiger sprang from the opened door, and with a pink blade, hacked the evolution Armored Wyvern into two.

Vincen whispered in his ears. "Well, you still got to withstand a turn. One Shield left. You may as well surrender? And I will call you loser til the ends of times, ok, Subaru?"

Storm and Ryu looked each other in the eyes. "Yeah, it would seem that the boy is winning. Though this is a training match, it doesn't matter. Does it?"

Ryu shrugged. "There is no shame losing to a newbie. Really."

"Think about it, Subaru, it would just increase your title by one. How about 'Lost to Nubs'? It could be uniquely tailored for you." Illia stuck her tongue out.

"My turn again, Mr. Subaru." Will said, as his Battle Zone was cleaned out. "I draw, then tap 2 Mana to summon my beautiful Jasmine! Then I tap 7 more to summon Twin Cannon Skyterror. Because it is a Speed Attacker, I can attack! Twin Cannon Skyterror, break his final Shield!" Will waved his hands up and down as he made the order.

"Shield Trigger, Aqua Surfer, return Twin Cannon Skyterror!" Subaru revealed a creature from the broken Shield, which surfed on a great wave. In one splash, brought back Twin Cannon Skyterror back. Will looked a bit puzzled, then break into a smile.

"Nice Shield Trigger, Mr. Subaru?" He said.

"Uh no…he forgot Twin Cannon Skyterror has Speed Attacker?" Illia put her hand to her mouth.

"That means…if Subaru don't do anything about his luck next turn…he is pretty screwed." Vincen said. Up at the front, Subaru toyed with his hair. How did he forget? Why? He looked at his Hand. All his discarding cards had entered the Mana Zone.

"You are not going to lose are you? Subaru. I know you held back…but that is in no way…adequate reason to have everything end up like this." Storm squinted with great…'uninterest'. "Sorry I picked you for opponent, perhaps I need to have asked Ryu or Illia…"

"Argh…" The raven haired beauty gritted his teeth. It was only a training match. Yes, he had spare Will from the discarding his dark deck can dish out, but this…_Is not what I want!_

Subaru only saw red. He can't lose that. No, never! He took another look at his Hand. _This spell! It can help! _ "Will don't smile yet!"

He raised that card high above his head.

"Hyperspatial Rai—" Subaru was focusing so much that he didn't even notice Storm until she held his raised card sternly, not bulging a millimetre, even as he tried once again to place it onto the tablet. "Let go of me! What is wrong with you!"

"Mr. Subaru, I am sorry to have teased you at the wrong time, but this is illegal." Storm held on to his hand. "Please rethink your move before you make your fatal mistake."

"Indeed, don't do it, Subaru." Illia's hand was on his shoulders. Surprisingly, it felt warm even though he had thought Illia was thoroughly coldblooded. "_That_¸" she pointed at that spell card he had in hand, "is material beyond the imagination of people. Are you sure, you would need to pull something like this on a newbie? Come on, where is the Subaru I know? Cruel, unpending on punishment, and dedicated to crushing your opponent when he disses your stance on things?

"Illia, I usually wouldn't agree much with you, but well said. Anyhow, by the way, in case you don't know, that zone and all cards related to it is material even the Rosetta Tablet wouldn't recognize. It would do you no good unless you are planning to Summon it through genuine imagination, which then would defeat the purpose of this duel, no?"

Subaru looked at the two in the eyes, tasting the words that they just said. At the corner of his eyes, he saw an apologetic Ryu and Vincen, both holding up their hands as to say 'I'm guilty of charge.'

"No, you guys are right, this is not cool of me. But what can I do?" Subaru's voice quivered.

"Well, remember the mistake Will did on turn 3? Otherwise, you know it is the beginning of your turn you know?" Storm said.

"Player Subaru, please make a move, or you will be disqualified." Rosetta's smooth voice brought Subaru back to reality. Yes. He was playing on the tablet. He looked at his Battle Zone. Raion sat like a puppy in the middle of the field, waving its tail while his Thunder Blade toyed with a ball of yarn. Stupid sandbox mode. Right. Will has a Speed Attacker in hand, the classic Twin Cannon Skyterror. Even if he cleans the Battle Zone, he cannot stop Will from winning. Huh, at least not with the cards in his hand. A smile came to him. Yes, it does come down to the card he draws. He knew this game would somehow came down to naught but luck. _Like the old days…when no one will fight for you…_

"Will, you played well, very well actually. But allow me one last draw. If the card is not what I need, then good game to you. If it is the right card, it is game over for you." He said. Calm was his voice. He had regain control of himself.

Will returned a thumbs up. "Show me why this game is so fun."

Subaru ripped the top card of the deck off and took a look. He shot a glance at Illia, eyes full of gratitude. Dorby… "Will, sorry to not disappoint you." He dropped the card that he just drew into the Battle Zone. _Ching! _The cards in his Mana Zone all tapped. "I tap 10 mana. Dorballom, I summon you. Evolve on Liger Blade."

The next moment, hundreds of white snakes, as Sana once brought on Illia, came crashing down on his end of the Tablet.

"This is awesome…" Will as he watched the ultimate darkness wrecking ball smashed through everything he had, leaving a cleaned Battle Zone and Mana Zone. The three lonesome shields stood, without any support from behind or the front.

The next turn, Will can only produce one new mana, which didn't help him at all. All the Shields that he had broken, however, had turned into cards in Hand for Subaru, and it was like fresh ammunition. Death March, Maxval, Maxval, dark GUY. They came into the Battle Zone like generals under the command of the mighty Dorballom.

"Todomeda."

"Player Subaru Todomedaed. Player Will cannot defend. Player Subaru wins. Good Game to both." Rosetta Tablet's announcement came, crowning Subaru as the winner.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow…" Will murmured, eyes wide. The last few turns brought such excitments that he couldn't stop repeat the scenes in his head.

"Yes, Bajesk Bal is a finisher, but in a way, it is not comparable to Dorballom." Storm pat Will on the shoulder. "So I guess you enjoyed it?"

"You kidding? This feels amazing! Thank Ryu so much!" Will leaped at Ryu, who at first wanted to dodge, but stood still as he allowed the boy to hug him.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"So, Ryu, where did you pick up this natural player?" Storm asked.

"At the Wall, though, as much as the game of Duel Master goes, it was pure luck, Lady Storm." Ryu ruffled the boy's head. "Well, it seems that you like it, what next?"

"Go again?" Will picked up the deck. "I think I am getting the hang of it. This time I can play—"

"Me!" There was a voice, like a mosquito.

Everyone froze. Who said that? The occupants of the room stared at each other, but that voice doesn't belong to any of them. Subaru had a sweet timbre (Subaru rages), Vincen is cracked and rather deep, Ryu's powerful, Illia's soothing, and Storm's clear and robust. That voice…was…how do you put it?

"Annoying…?" Will thought outloud. "Who said that?"

"I did, you stupid freaking moron…" It came again, more clear than the last. As Will looked in that direction, he saw Ryu made a mad sprint. Faster than anything Will knows (other than bullet), the man reached the destination, which was the entrance. And it was not closed.

"Who are you!" Ryu slammed a fist into the metal door, and a grunt came from behind the doors. With fury, he tore open the door, just to find a man, hands on his nose, looking up with watery eyes.

"You…!"


	7. Chapter 6 Darkness in the Den

**Chapter 6 Darkness in the Den**

The brilliant sunlight that streamed in from the large crystalline panels above slowly died out, signalling the end of the day. Technically, that meant the light in the cave should be dimmed as well, but the burst of fire from bellow lit everything equally well.

A silvered hair youth sat atop a rock, watching. Sparsely cut, the silver strands glittered in the dying sunlight. Unfortunately, they hung over his face in such a way that the shadow cast covered his features. Other than the sharp chin, nothing was visible. Of course, if one were to watch carefully, they would see it moving slightly in the same rhythm as the wavering lights that welled up from the deep baisin under him.

"Duel 23, Yasha win, good goals good execution. Don lost, relied too much on his Hand. Duel 38, Sange win, timing of attack superior to Johan. Duel 22, Persus lucky draw, Hanson lost to poor planning."

If anyone would have heard these words coming out from a man who kneeled in the shades, they would have thought he was either a spy or he was out of his mind. But this man was neither.

From his position high up, he had an impeccable view on about a hundred people, each waving and yelling and screaming in coordinate with large flying lizards that spat fire at each other. These people were in middle of intense Duels, ordering their Dragons to crush their opponent. A Bolshack Dragon breathed a column of fire that roasted a Totto Pichi into a medium rare turkey. That was enough to temporarily illuminate the watcher's eyes. Sharp eyes they were, concentrated.

"Duel29, poor performance from Jay let Victus win."

"Duel 42, great timing made Yusar claim victory over Bern's assault."

"Duel 5, Keese fail to use that golden chance. Liaser lucky to escape loss."

"Duel 14, clean game by Jesey. Mun's thought were nice, but poor executed."

"Duel 1, Nova perfect duel. Kaiza no chance." The person said.

_Click! _His stop watch emitted a sound. Hearing it, he reached into his pocket and pull a bar of dark chocolate. "It's over then."

"What do you think, Choco?" He raised his head. That's when all the shadow his hair casted couldn't stop his face from being revealed. As sharp as his face, his features were equally so. His eyes sparked with golden flames, clean and genuine.

Behind him a fireball took shape. It was a bird, a little red bird, with a crown, flapping its wing. A Cocco Lupia, the sole caretaker of the dragons, celebrated its Summon with a somersault.

"CHIRP!" It made a smooth chirping sound, though it was soothing to the ears.

"Right Chocolate. Time's up." He muttered, raising a hand up to tickle the chin of that newly formed bird. Then, he stood, dust falling off his black trench coat. Inhaling, he let out a roar. "Time's up, Dragon Folks."

And, breaking into a smile, he turned, back facing out at the ledge.

"See ya." He saluted, and took a step back from his ledge.

Nothing was under him other than consuming void.

There would be a thousand feet drop waiting him.

Gravity tugged, and he fell.

"CHIIIIIRRRRPPP! (wait!)" A little wailing fireball came following after, drawing a tail of flames like meteor behind.

Every one stopped what they were doing. They raised their head in unison. Slowly they shuffled to their sides, stopping their activities completely. No one paniced, no one screamed.

They did not need to.

He who was now mid fall was one of their leaders.

He was Kage Ryuuhoshi.

He is a Dragon Lord.

"CHIIIIRRRRRPPPPPP!" (BECAREFUL!)" A silver aura formed around Chocolate, as the trail of its tears grew as long as the tail of fire that it made.

"Oh don't worry." Kage swept his hand through his bangs, which was rather hard to do mid fall. As he hand left his hair, there was a golden card in his hand. Just about a hundred feet above the solid concrete and a certain death, he called out.

"Stardust NEX!" He called, just about a hundred feet from the bottom.

A burst of light, brilliant in the now nearly lightless cavern, poured from the giant air holes above. In speed that evades even those with the keenest eyes, they rushed down, past Kage the human cannon ball and struck ground.

A blast of dust and glitters made everyone shield their face.

As the drifting particles settled, there stood a dragon. Golden and red was its color, plated in thick armor. Glitters fell from its majestic form, as though it was stardust of a rising sun. It took a look around with its glorious eyes and retracted its pair of wings. Part Armored Dragon and Angel Command, its wings is feathery, though each of those plumes were color of solid gold, forged with fine surface that easily reflected the awed faces all around.

Now everyone had their eyes on Kage. Atop the dragon was Kage, unharmed. He reached down and patted the dragon, making it krone as he scratched those scale right behind its jaw. "Nice catch."

It was a perfect Summon.

The eyes of those who watched were bright with admiration. This was their lord, one of the leaders of the Dragon Folks. Of course, everyone here had the capabilities of projecting imagination. Everyone can emit D-Wave as technical to say. Even the worst of them can complete a Summon. But to drop from a cliff, began the Summon of Stardust NEX mid fall and completed it before he crush landed. That was less than a second. No, they do not even dream of it. Even in mid Duels, they cannot make a Summon so fast, so smooth, so freely.

"Chirp, chirp chi—! (Get out of my—)" Chocolated exploded into a puff of feathers, crashing squarely into the should pad. Just as it bounced off, Kage's hand snapped out, catching it. "Chirp… (ouch)."

Kage straightened and bowed, dipping nicely.

All was silent, until someone applauded. Then the whole cavern erupted into a wave of applause and cheers.

"Yeah!" "That's our Dragon Lord!" "Woot!" "Perfect landing!" The Duelists shouted. Of course there is always someone who was not impressed. One of such leaned against the rocks, armed crossed, eyes gleaming with a murderous intent.

"Show off." In a disgruntled voice he called. It was a bit muffled, as though said through a mask, and also a bit coarse, as though terminally ill, but

Of course, Kage noticed, flashing the guy a glance and deflecting that malice with another smile. That act of course, made the crowd, clearly the Dragon Lord's fan, scream like little fan girls.

"Nova, congratulations with holding top spot this week." Kage said, leaping off the back of Stardust.

"Not that hard is it to win games from noobs?" Nova looked away, eyes filled with contempt.

"Well, no one here is a noob, Nova?" Kage answered with a question

"I…" Nova was about to reply when he cringed. Something was smelling strange, even he had a black gas mask that covered the lower half of his face. Similarily Kage had put on a sour face, but he was looking to the ceiling.

Smoke billowed in from above.

"Front." Kage said, covering his nose and mouth as something broke through the wall of black.

"Kage." Full Frontal appeared, riding atop Beowulf. "Nothing happened?"

"Not much. Nova retained his title." Kage answered, a bit concerned. "About Ryu…"

"Don't ask. The traitor is dealt with. He is no more." Beowulf lowered its head, allowing its master to walk down. "Beowulf took care of him."

"I understand." Beowulf is a living nuclear weapon, not even Kage can doubt that. "So what of Shin…" Kage asked just as he saw the limp form in Front's arm. He frowned. "Collateral damage?"

"Necessary damage." Front replied, voice still deep and unwavering.

"As it should be then. I will not question your ideals, nor will I question the way you lead us, but just sometimes, you are being too tense. Too serious at times, and really unforgiving, whether be it yourself, or your friends, or…us."

Front merely answered with a stare. Kage caught sight of that pair of eyes behind the white mask, and it was as dark as the night, and he knew he should say no more. Front is not be questioned, either by his subordinates or his fellow Dragon Lords. The masked Dragon Lord handed Shin to a girl who ran up to him. "Drake Radia," His smooth voice rumbled. "Take Lord Shin to his room and take care of him."

"As you command, Lord Front." She was quite short, hair equally so, but she held Shin like she was lifting a bird. "I just came to tell you that someone is at the gate. I think he is a visitor."

"Visitor?"

"What does he look like?" Kage asked.

"A man, as tall as Lord Ryu. Hair is emerald with a taint of crimson. He is wearing a cape of three colors…eh…let me think…yes, green, red, and gold!"

"Green red and gold? Gold?" Kage squinted.

"Yes, gold. And there is an ensignia on his chest. I think it is in shape of Dragon, or at least the skeleton of a dragon. On the bottom, it has DMRT written on it."

"Really?" Kage almost jumped.

"Of course, I always pride myself on my good sight and also good strength, and perhaps also my good looks, but yea—"

"Enough." Front interrupted poor Radia and with a nice long stare, send her running away with Shin. "What are you looking at? Go Duel amongst yourselves." Front's voice rung in the cavern, and all the bystanders ran off other than Kage and a reluctant Nova.

"Front. You know what is happening? That is Regent outside our doors." Kage looked into the distance where a gate lies. It led into the Dragon's Throat, a tunnel that break into the edge of Fiona Forest, the vast wild jungles of Sekai. Of course, no creature dared enter the tunnel for it is the entrance to the Den, where the Dragon Folks lived.

Now, they had a visitor. Not just any, but a Regent from DMRT, short for Duel Masters Response Team, the government owned Dueling group. Regent, are just about as high in the position as the Dragon Lords are to the Dragon Folks, and probably as good as a Duelist. Kage and Front exchanged a glance. How…would a Regent come to their doors? Is this a trap?

"I will get the doors." That's what all Front said. Kage followed closely behind without a word, hand on his deck.

The doors to the Den were enormous, carved from two slabs of obsidian. Crude were the strokes that broke the gigantic blocks from its place, and nothing reflected from its dull surface. Front made a signal, and Beowulf came forth and dug its claws into two latches above. Grunting and billowing smoke from its nostrils, it pushed the two doors outwards.

"Hey, pals." The visitor spoke, just as the door opened enough for him to peek in. "Ah, Kage and Front."

"Hypus." Front's voice remained unchanged, but on his forehead there was a wrinkle, the only sign that showed he was frowning. "You…"

"Drake Full Frontal, or is it Dragon Lord Front?" The Regent by the name of Hypus spoke.

"Call me Front." Front grunted.

"Ok, Front, and yes, Kage still Kage? No supreme Lord of Dragons?" Hypus looked over Front's shoulders. "Still a Dragon Lord I suppose?"

Kage broke into a sigh of relieve. "Yes, still Kage as the old days. Come this way. I guess you came to talk to us?"

"Yes, who is the leader of the pack? Ok, Front, let's go someplace private."

Front went silent for a moment, and then pointed upwards. It was the ceiling. Of course, there's a tiny hole leading somewhere. He jumped, and Beowulf the Bajula caught him and carried him away.

"As rushy as always." Hypus reluctantly pulled out a card. "Luna Apollo." A ring of fire sprouted from the card that Hypus held. Just as Kage and Nova shielded their face from the menacing flames, the Summon was completed, and it took off before Kage or Nova had a good look.

What appeared was a four horned Armored Dragon, but it was one of those older Dragon Mechs. Other than a pair of green dragon wings, it had a mechanical extension that also produced another set of wings made of light. A glow X was carved in its chest as though slashed by a sword. Of course, in its right arm is a great flaming claymore, and a slim shield in its left. Regent Hypus was on its back, holding onto the dragon's green hair as the beast flew, slithering in the air with its legless body.

"Bombazzar?" Kage muttered to himself as Hypus' Summoned creature flew off. "No, its eyes was different. Doesn't seem to burn my soul at least."

Behind Kage, Nova finally was able to speak. "What? Not only do you guys let a Regent in, but you let him stay in the same room as Lord Front? He is a Regent! He is supposed to kill us?"

"Well, Hypus was a Dragon Lord. He abdicated a few years back to let Front take his place." Kage smiled. Hypus had led them to establish the Den. "In a way, you can say he is the founder of the Dragon Folks."

* * *

><p>The little chamber was not really a room. It was Front's bedding area.<p>

"You really have no other place do you?" Hypus looked at the pile of unwashed socks.

"…No, I don't." Front replied. "At least not as private. Why are you here?"

"What did you do at the Wall?" Hypus cut straight to the chase. "Oh wait, don't even tell me. You blew up a whole segment of it. Only Grendal or Byzan can achieve that. Hm, I would suppose you inherited one of them from Desmond?"

"I call it Beowulf now." Front answered. He held up his Uberdragon Bajula.

"Indeed. Bajula it is." Hypus sighed. "Desmond you freak."

"…What are you here for?"

"And you ask me? Front. You broke the Rules that the White One had brought. You went pass the Wall of Aeons, and not just that, you have to blast a huge hole in it."

"…That hole should easily fixed." Front sounded like an innocent kid.

"Oh Front, it is not about how easily things are fixed, it is you doing things that you weren't supposed to. Now DMRT had called an emergency meeting of the Regents. The Regents. We haven't been called in these past 4 years. And the last time it was the appearance of the Aliens. If not the Hunters came along, DMRT would be waging war on Sekai. Front, you know what that means."

"…You not go to meeting."

"Argh…it is not about anyhow even there is no need for me to appear there. I am already in Sekai. You know, World and Sekai is both part of this planet and both separate. When I heard that the Wall was touched I knew something had happen, and I knew it was one of you who did it."

"…If you know, why are you here?"

"Because I am here to make sure. Front why?" Hypus leaned forward, trying to look into Front's eyes. He kind of failed, since Front's dark pupils are hiden deep within the mask.

"…Ryu. He betrayed us." That's Front's answer.

"Ryu, that's why I didn't see him around. So you chased him down." Hypus looked at the ceiling.

"…executed."

"Indeed. Then…Front, did you get the cards back from Ryu?"

"Yes."

"I have something to ask from you then, may I have Princess, aka Hime, back?"

Front nodded and retrieved a three civ dragon, Romanesk the Dragon Wizard from his coat pocket. Hypus took it and Summoned the dragon.

The gorgeous form of the female Dragon Wizard appeared behind him. She covered her face with her hands, uttering some words that Front did not know.

"Heya, Princess. Oh, I know, Ryu died. You must have tried to protect him. I understand…now rest." Hypus waved, and Princess bursted into globes of light that faded out. "So, Front. You are still as tough as the man I remembered." Placing a hand over his own forehead, Hypus said, spitting out each word slowly. "Anyhow I am not here to tell you how to lead. I am here to tell you that the Aliens had contacted the DMRT. They will have access to most of the good cards from the Alien side. Hunters, of course, are giving us aids since we had held their King in captivity."

"Gaial King Dragon?"

"Yes. And just now I received some new creatures from the Hunters. Indeed it is quite an amazing creature. Yes, it is related to one of the legendary cards. Bolbalzak. The Hunters had revived him, so now, not just the Samurais have a piece of him."

"Destiny Dragon."

"Yes. And it does nearly as much as the original. It is an amazing creature really." Hypus smiled, taking a card out. "Bolbalzak Ex. Same cost, civ, and race as the original. You really can't ask for anything more." Hypus paused, sorting out what he is going to say. "So, we are getting hold of everything new. New as in we are getting our Decks updated. Even with the imminent ban on the mighty Mad Romanoff and Emperor Chirico as well as Crest of Mother, nothing much on Sekai can stop us. And from the looks of it, President Nerafim will have our head of department, Dryus, wage war with you guys. Sekai wouldn't stand a chance."

Front was quiet, head resting over his hand.

Just as Hypus thought he was quiet, a low rhythmnic rumble appeared, echoing in the room. It took a while before he figured it out that it was Front chuckling.

When he stopped, Hypus heard Front said with great confidence: "If they bring us war, we'll bring them extinction."

Hypus shrugged. "If it is going to be this easy, there wouldn't even be a war, Front. DMRT had been waiting for a long time, and when they strike…I mean when we strike, you might not be able to stop us. Oh well, I will have to head back to Wall of Aeons. So yes, lead well, and may you fly high."

After a slight pause, Front replied: "You as well. See you in war."

* * *

><p>Hypus rode atop Beowulf with Front and was dropped off. Then Front left, flying away to the deeper parts of the caves where no else are allowed. The Ex Dragon Lord followed the trail of smoke left by Front until he disappeared into the tunnel at the far end. Then he turned to Kage, who was still standing there at the entrance.<p>

"Kage, take care of Front. Don't make him work too hard." He patted the silver headed Dragon Lord on his shoulder. "Somethings can't be made happened by simple ideals."

"I will, Hypus. And I am sorry about Ryu and Shin." Kage looked a bit sorry. Hypus was the one who brought up the two young Lords, and now one was dead, the other unconscious.

"What can I say? I don't know what happened and thus I can't make no comment." Hypus didn't look sad. It was life. People die all the time.

"They…"

"I don't need to hear it. No need to tell me."

"As you like then, may you fly high." Kage saluted.

"You too." Then Hypus turned, ready to leave the Den once and for all. A wind gushed in from the opened doors down the Throat of the Dragon and ruffled his green hair. "I will miss you guys."

Just as Hypus made for the obsidian doors, someone appeared, stepping in front of him.

"Hypus, you were a Lord?" A teenager with dark red hair asked. His voice was forced, which would be due to the large black gas mask he wore.

"I was. Now I work…for an alternate media." Hypus answered, shrugging. "How did you know? Only those few know me from before." 

"I, Nova, challenge you." The teenager said, taking Hypus by surprise. Of course, he didn't show that at all.

"Oh?" He arched an eyebrow. "Why me?"

The red head looked away. Bitter was his voice. "Winning all these dragon noobs proves nothing. Only the greatest prey can prove the worth of the hunter. I have to make my point and you are a perfect prey."

"You are thinking too highly of me. I am just a lowly leader who once lead a pack of Duelist to try to survive in this unfriendly world…I mean Sekai." Hypus said.

"No matter. You cannot talk me out of it. I am set. Challenge!" Nova raised his head. Instantly the air around him condensed, emitting a series of sparks. St. Elmo's Fire. Hypus nodded at the sight. Not all Duelist can accomplish as much in a life time, entering the Dueling state so quickly. _Perhaps this can be fun._

"I accept. Duel Start." He reached for his belt and pulled a deck out. It glowed as his gloved hand shuffled it with blinding speed. Opposite of him, Nova shuffled his Deck with equal speed, demonstrating his experience in at least shuffling. _That's a good start._

"Shields up, Hands up." "Shields, Hands. Done."

"Cut deck." Both said.

"Bolshack Nex, 6." Hypus revealed an armored dragon, with flames ablazed around him.

"Balga Raiser, the Draconic Meteor. 8. Hah…using Bolshack NEX? What, you unable to play dragons without that firebird factory?" Nova taunted.

"Not really, but I just like to used them all whenever they can be of use to be."

"Just plain bad of an excuse, ex dragon lord. I start." Nova smirked. "Charge Mana with Courtney."

"I draw, charge Mana with Sebuns Dragon." A dragon into Mana.

"Dragon in your Mana? Really? You have do better than that! Charge Mana."

"Well, you will see. Don't you? Charge with Cerulean Dagger Dragon." Hypus placed another dragon into Mana.

"Another? Very well. You are old. Draw, Charge, then summon Cocco Lupia!"

"You are relying on Firebirds as well?" Hypus teased.

"I rely on myself to draw it, no need to spam it with the likes of Bolshack NEX."

"So I guess you became Bolshack NEX. Not bad."

"Shut it, Ex Dragon Lord."

"I draw. Hm…interesting. I place Bolshack NEX into Mana."

"What? Dropping your lovely dragons as well? And no Cocco Lupia? You are sure you are a Dragon Lord?"

"No, I was just an ex. And well, everything needs the right time. Just wait for it."

"Very well. You asked for it, punk! I summon Balga Geyser!"

"I repeat what I did last turn, but this time Valkerios Dragon to Mana."

"Dragon festival in your Mana?"

"You'll see." Hypus used his Hand as a fan. It was getting hot with Geyser appearing.

The appearance of Balga Geyser attracted great attention. Those who were practicing all turned, eyes wide as they found their beloved champion is in a heated Duel. Those who were not practicing took a step further—They began to crowd around the couple. If not in awe of the great Balga Geyser, they might have trampled both to death. Nova was thoroughly enjoying all the attention, but Hypus did not. He tried to hide behind his Hand, but only 5 cards were not enough.

"Oh, look, it is Champion Nova versus an unknown man!" Someone said.

"Haha, this is your doom, Ex Lord Hypus! I cast Dragharican Energy! Launcher E, I tap a Dragon on my Battle Zone, then I get to put in a dragon with the same name from my deck! You are so dead! Two Balga Geyser, Crimson Divine Dragon!"

"It is getting hotter." Hypus dropped his cape, knowing that heat can always mess with his head. "I draw and charge Mana with Valkerios Dragon. End."

"That's it? I cast Sound of Crying Soul, or Call of the Soul, whatever you know it as, and then I call Armored Dragons! Hm, yes, I put Balga Raiser, Super Dragon Machine Dolzark, and Genji XX on the top of my deck! Then Balga Geyser attack, break a Shield! Reveal top of deck, and bring out Balga Raiser. Then I attack with Balga Raiser, double break! Reveal top of deck, bring out Dolzark! Now, last Balga Geyser attack, break. That! Last! Shield! Then Cocco Lupia—"

"Ninja Strike 3, Falconer. I trigger Falconer's cip ability, giving it blocker. Block with Falconer!" A yellow and blue disk appeared, flying around the cavern. Cocco Lupia made a made a mad rush for the Shieldless Hypus, but falconer intercepted midway, slicing the firebird into half.

"You had good luck this time, Hypus, but you will still lose, isn't that right, fellow Dragon Folks?" Nova said, completely oblivion to the loss of his fire bird.

"No Shields, no creatures!" A Dragon Folk exclaimed. "He is just as much of a noob as I am!"

"I think you can at least summon a dragon. Look at his large Hand! Nothing in that is usable?"

"Oh, no need to argue about his Hand, he is doomed!"

_Ok, ignore them. _Hypus took a deep breath. _Ok, I can do this. I have the necessary cards. Let's show these Dragon Newbs. Just like the old days! _ "Let me make a prediction right here, ok? I will take over the domination of the Battle Zone, and then also clean out your Shields, in this very turn, ok? Look carefully. Don't miss a turn. This is going to be magic. Dragon magic." Then he reached into his Mana Zone and then…

Taps 3 Mana. "Summon Cocco Lupia."

Taps 3 Mana. "Summon Shadow Sword 'Yagyuu' Dragon." Untaps all 6 Mana.

Taps 3 Mana. "Summon Cocco Lupia."

Taps 3 Mana. "Summon Princess, my Romanesk." Hypus placed 4 cards from the top of his deck into his Mana Zone. 1 Light, 1 Green, 2 Red.

Taps 3 Mana. "Summon Luna Apollo, my Bolbalzak Ex." Untaps all 10 Mana.

Taps 3 Mana. "Summon Cerulean Dagger Dragon." Hypus drew 4 cards. Now 7 cards in Mana are still untapped.

Taps 2 Mana. "Cast Faerie Life." He added another card into the Mana Zone.

Taps 2 Mana. "Summon Bolshack NEX, put in Cocco Lupia."

Taps 2 Mana. "Summon Velrikie Dragon. I put Bolbalzak Ex into my hand." Hypus showed a card in hand. 5 untapped Mana left

Taps 2 Mana. "Summon Bolbalzak Ex." All 11 Mana return to untapped position.

Taps 3 Mana. "Cast Shrine of Rebirth. I add two cards from my grave into my Mana Zone."

Nova stared at the 13 cards in Hypus's Mana Zone, of which 10 were untapped. The aura that the former Dragon Lord is a bit bright, evident from the recent Mana gains. _No, it is not enough to beat me yet._ Nova thought. _He can't._ _I still have the advantage. Have advantage of what though? Only my Shield Zone is in a better shape than his._

"Nova."

Nova raised his head, looking at the Ex Dragon Lord.

"This is usually when I just evolve Apollonus Dragerion, the Supernova and get it over, but because I wasn't so ready, I do not have such a phoenix ready. However I do have more to show you. Tap 2 Mana. Summon Cerulean Dagger Dragon. I have 8 Dragons in my Battle Zone." Hypus served himself, drawing 8 cards. His Deck was almost out, but before that he can surely end the game. 10 Mana left untapped. He reached out for his Mana Zone again.

Taps 3 Mana. "Summon Cocco Lupia."

Taps 2 Mana. "Summon Velyrika Dragon. I put Bolbalzak Ex into my hand." Hypus showed a card in hand after he winnowed through the remaining few. 8 Mana left untapped.

Taps 2 Mana. "Summon Bolshack NEX, bring out Peace Lupia."

Taps 2 Mana "Summon Yagyuu Dragon." Hypus untapped 8 Mana out of 13. Now he had a total of 9 untapped Mana.

Taps 2 Mana. "Summon Velyrika Dragon. I put Sebuns into my hand." Hypus showed a card in hand.

Taps 2 Mana. "Summon Light Divine Dragon Sebuns. Now all my Dragons in Battle Zone are blockers."

Taps 2 Mana. "Summon the rest of my two Bolbalzak Ex and two Shadow Sword 'Yagyuu' Dragon. And then one more Peace Lupia." Hypus emptied his hands other than a few, and looked at his very thin Deck. He could've decked out easily. _Oh well. _

"Due to Yagyuu Dragon and the presence of Bolshack NEX, all my dragons break 4 extra Shields and has Power Attacker +12000. I have 4 Bolbalzak Ex and a Valkyrie Lupia Sky Lord Dragon Mech. Bolbalzak Ex's, attack your creatures. Destroy your 2 Balga Geyser, Balga Raisers, and Genji XX. Valkyrie, break all shields."

The Shields of Nova shattered one by one, entering his hand. But there was only one trigger.

Trembling, Nova looked up from his Hand. The Shields. They only provided him with a Faerie Life. No. He can't win this. _I…lost…_

Hypus felt a pang of guilt. _Argh…kids…crying when they lose a game. How I dislike that…oh those days when I had to ready myself with boxes of tissue. Especially that brat called Ryu. Never stops crying. Gosh. Ok, what can I do now? _

(Far away, as Ryu dragged the mysterious person into the room, he sneezed. _Who is talking behind my back? _ He thought. _ Ah must be Will._)

He looked around. These were all dragon players. Probably fairly new as well, as their eyes sparkled even at the sight of Cocco Lupia. Of course, he had a special kind, ones with flutes that blew a soothing tune. They probably have never seen Bolbalzak Ex. Well, take that back. They don't even know what the names of the dragons meant or indicated. May the name of Bolbalzak Ex live forever. Hypus sighed. _ Right. I can do this…_

"Hm, hm." Just as everyone around talked into each other's ears about Nova's imminent lost, Hypus cleared his throat. Noticing he has caught everyone's attention, he continued. "It is a tied game. Both Players have lost all their Shields, and I am not able to make any further attacks." He made up an excuse. Yes, a very lame one. "So yes, it is a tie." Hypus walked out from behind his Shields and gave Nova his right hand.

Nova's eyes actually glistened. He gave Hypus a tiny nod and put down his Hand. Then he reached out with his own right hand and took Hypus' in a firm grip. Instantly sparks began to jump about.

Hypus smiled and put down his Hand. The field of shimmering haze about them cracked then fell apart quietly.

"Good game, just you must understand the core idea of dragons. Yes, they are big and powerful on their own, able to demolish everything. But only when they unite with other race will they triumph over all." The ex-Dragon Lord said.

Nova nodded with gratitude, then stormed off. With that, the crowds also left, talking about themselves about what they had seen. Hypus looked at their smug little faces. Must be a satisfying Duel to them. Then he turned on the scattered cards that floated upside down where Nova stood.

_So he heads off like that? That's his Deck he left behind. _ Hypus thought. _He doesn't really like his Deck does he?_

Waves of energy rippled out as they dissipate. Crackling, they faded like fire flies, disappearing into the air. This phenomenon happens only when a Duel ended in an offered tie and the other side accepted. Normally this field would super charge the air particles into a more viscos layer rapidly, forming a protective layer. So right now, he would just have to wait quietly until the layer goes.

"Wait." Someone suddenly speak up. Turning, Hypus saw a sly man watching in the shadows. It was Kage. He made a large stride, and slowly, penetrated into barrier. "I just want to check out something. You know…the Duel's never end until Todomeda is called."

Kage picked up the scattered Hand that the dark red haired youth left. Running a hand through his bangs, Kage closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were as though two pits of molten gold. "Let me finished the Duel, Hypus." Sparks flew forth, flying into air with him as the center.

Hypus was getting ready to leave, gathering the cards when he heard Kage. "As you like."

"Thanks. I draw. Ha, as I thought!" Kage smiled. "This ultra-beast indeed." He put that card into Mana Zone. Conceal by the flashes around emitted by the sparks, Hypus could only see it was a creature of Dark civilization.

"Oh?" An alarm went up in Hypus' mind as he saw that creature.

"Before that, I summon Courtney." Kage tapped two Mana. A Snow Faerie came into the Battle Zone. Dressed in white and wearing a particularly large with a golden visor that covered her eyes, the faerie Courtney, Fairy of Balmy Wind, began a dance. Five balls, of blue, red, green, yellow, and black, rose above her, and flew into the Mana Zone behind her. "Then I tap 4 Mana, Eco Aini! I put the top card of the deck into my Mana Zone. It is a Dragon. So game over, Hypus. I cast Crest of Mother!"

"I put Eco Aini into Mana! Because I have Courtney, all my cards in my Mana Zone have all 5 civilizations. Which meant…I put in Death Dragarion, the Supernova!" At that Kage took the Dark civ creature and placed it into the Battle Zone. As he did so, all the torches extinguished and rekindled. In the place of normal oily fire, there is now a swirling flame, one that shared the same color as an abyss, so dark and so empty. There was a deep purple aura that the new flames gave off, but that was all. It was enough, however, to place an enormous shadow over the both Duelist.

Hypus stared at the rising dragon. Part Zombie dragon, part Phoenix, this form was compost of the genuine horror of both. A giant eye opened at the chest of the supernova, and it caught sight of it prey. Hypus couldn't help but shiver a bit. Even the first person, who discovered, known as doctor Toshiaki, said while he drew this magnificent beast, his pen trembled at each touch.

"I put three creatures from Mana Zone under Death Dragarion, the Supernova. Because I have Courtney, all my cards in Mana Zone…yes, so I can put anything under this." Three Mana disappeared from Nova's…now Kage's Mana Zone. The golden ring that hovered behind the majestic beast burned. "Then I declare attack, so I tap Death Dragarion, attacking you. Don't block so soon, because I will activate its ability! Meteor Burn, three cards!" Hypus' eyes widened. What on earth…is…why is that…

The huge eye in the center of the golden ring opened, and its three pupils casted a new layer of shadow over the multitudes of dragons on the Battle Zone. Suddenly all the dragons screamed, though it was the Firebirds that went first, melting into pools of black. The dragons followed, fading into dark dust.

"-9000 power to all creatures in the Battle Zone! Dragon Swarm is perfect, but all your dragons' power are inadequate, non of them having power over 9000. Bye, dragons, it pains my heart, but with nothing in your Battle Zone, Death Dragarion Todomeda~!" Hypus raised his, hand trying to protect himself from Death's imminent attack.

But it never came.

"Just kidding." Kage was laughing. "I can't kill you can I? After all the Duel is already being declared tie."

"You and your jokes." Hypus didn't appreciate that.

"So how's our will be Dragon Lord?" Kage held his hand out for Hypus to high five.

"Nova still have a long way to go." Hypus sighed, lending out a palm so that Kage's high five was completed. "His deck is still rather…odd. Though using the civilization of Dark with that of Fire and Nature. Quite an interesting combination if done properly. You will have to be a good guide to them all. Just take that Death Dragerion away. It is not a creature he can handle yet. Anyhow, guide them well."

"Hypus, what's my civilization again?" Kage had a light laugh before asking Hypus.

"Light and Fire."

"Yes. My civilization is Light and Fire. Through flames and fire only will true gold shine."

"Truth must hold under intense challenge. Otherwise it is not genuine. Ok, Kage Dragon Lord. Later!" With that, Hypus the ex-Dragon Lord leaped onto the back of Luna Apollo, and took off, leaving a fiery path up the Throat of the Dragon, out of the Den.

* * *

><p>~At the same time~<p>

The setting sun casted an orange taint over D-Stadium, which now was lifeless. Only three entered, jumping off the conveyer belts. They strolled over to the Rosetta Tablets, unused, and some even had cards left on them. One of them picked them up, examining them. If D-Wave is to be emitted, real cards must be used. And so they are responsible to check all these scattered cards. Yes, from their ensign that they wore on their chest, featuring the dragon keel, meant there were part of the organization called DMRT. One had golden cape. Regent.

"Blah. Non proper meta decks." That golden caped said.

"But Regent Bliss…"

"Bad decks, bad cards. These is not the source of the emission.

"But it has to be from D-Stadium?"

"Then those who played were not the one who emitted the D-Wave. If your brain would have half the volume of your voice, you might already noticed that the spike is quite off the charts, meaning there was Resonance."

"Resonanace? But that would imply there are two or more…"

"Percisely my point."

"But sir! We don't have that many bots!"

"No matter. I can deal with them all."

"Eh…I trust you, but what if there a lot?"

"Then I Duel them all. After all, the wild men from Sekai all use sub meta decks, and does not compare to the greatness of the recent meta Dueling."

"But then, I don't think many of the Regent also…"

"I don't care about them. They can die for all I care. Even the Polish. Their understanding of DM is not complete."

"So what now?"

"We go and search. They couldn't left. The alarms did not sound outside of the Stadium."

"So we are going to…"

"Yes, here we are, the interior of D-Stadium."

Regent Bliss looked into the gaping entrance.

"Ha ha. Don't disappoint me. Whoever you guys are!"


	8. Chapter 7 I am Regent Bliss

**Chapter 7. I am Regent Bliss**

_Here comes one of the main antagonists..._

"So, Vincen."

"Yes, little punk?"

"May I call you Shub?"

"No, you may not. No one calls me Shub."

"But Storm called you Shub. Ryu called you Shub."

"What can I say? They are all a bit better than I am right now."

"So when I am better than you, I can call you Shub."

"No, you may not."

"But you just said—"

"What part of the 'no, you may not' do you not understand?"

"The entire part, sir Shub?"

"Adding Sir in front of Shub doesn't make it better."

"Madame Shub…"

"Shut up, you punk!"

"Mr. Shub."

"…You are helpless."

"That's what Ryu said."

"I feel for him."

"But you do understand Ryu is hard to pronounce. Most of the time I just think of Rio and he never says anything."

"That's him. I care, little man."

"Ok sir Sh—"

"Be careful what word comes out next, because if you said that I am thinking of, you could die."

"You mean Shub?"

"DAH! Just go away."

"But then…what do I call you?"

"Vincen, Vincen is good, ok?"

"Winson. Winston?"

"No…V-vin and C-E-N."

"That's hard."

"Then just don't call my name at all!"

"But what if I want to talk to you?"

"Just piss off."

"But…"

"No Buts."

"Ok, one last thing,"

"Yes?"

"May I call you Shubby Doo? Like Scooby Scooby Doo, but with Shubby instead…"

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

* * *

><p>As the merry couple of Vincen and Will argue away about how to call the rather grim man, Ryu, Storm and Illia were trying to figure how to deal with the intruder.<p>

"So, Sana, how did you found out?

"How can I not find out?" Said Sana. There was pride in his eyes. "I have been here as long as Storm arrived."

"Arrived?"

"Yes, she came here 4 years ago. There was like this huge explosion back then. Oh I remember. In next two months, while the interior was sealed off because they have to clean up the debris, I found out that my goddess here made a huge chamber where the explosion took place. And then I knew, she was building herself a lair. And then I did more research and confirmed that as Storm here brings guests to the lair, usually when everyone is outside playing or at night. Those furniture she bought was also gave up some detail about this place." Sana was quite sincerely honest.

"So how did you get in?" Storm asked.

"I have been following all these years, and it took me about two years to memorize her password. It is Na—" Storm slapped Sana just before he revealed the rest. "Ok, I no reveal password, ok? I just saw you guys abduct a young boy, and follow you guys. And I want her to give my Dorballom back. She has to have cheated last duel." Sana pointed at Illia.

"And you think I did give you back?" Illia said, amused.

"Oh you will, or I will not take my deckcase back."

"Deckcase?"

"Oh yes, I left mine outside. I figured out you guys caused the Alarm, so I left it outside. If you don't give me my Dorballom back, DMRT will find you guys." Sana blackmailed them.

"DMRT." Ryu frowned. Not something he wants to hear about. "This…what shall we do now, Storm?"

"Don't worry, the gate that shut behind you is made of a 10 tonne block of solid steel locked with state of art technology. There is only one in this World who can open it, that which is me." Storm puffed her chest up, saying with great pride. Then she caught sight of the very disapproving glances. Illia was looking between Storm and Sana, making the sly male scratch his head as though he was just complemented for his hacking skill. Ryu and Subaru, however looked quite uninterested at the chest of Storm. Both shook their head in their mind. Not much development there after all.

* * *

><p>The interior of the D-Stadium in Centurus is quite queer, with a long tunnel built in to completely bisect the area beneath the playing pit. In all honesty, it is basically a long corridor with many branches, reaching further away. A rather chubby man clothed in white, carefully advancing. For every few steps, he would stop and take a peek at a strange device. He would then swallow hard, and continue his march. With every step his face pales, as though he was walking down the Devil's Throat.<p>

After him came another. Robed in a golden cape, a dark visor hid his eyes even from his companion. On his chest was an insignia, one with the words DMRT on it. Duel Master Response Team.

"Regent Bliss?" The one in the front spoke.

"Bah?"

"Can I j-join Sage Saga outside? I-I am afraid…"

"Afraid of what? The dark?"

"Of…course…"

"Of course?"

"I mean of course not, sir."

"So what is it that made you tremble like Wallace and Grommet when they found out they have no cheese left?"

"These Duelists, sir."

"Meh, nothing to be afraid of."

"But legend says that they eat human flesh."

"And legend has it that for every gram of fat on your body will reduce your age by a day."

"Really! Regent, I would die young?"

"Not true at all. That is only legend."

"Oh, don't scare me. Regent Bliss?"

"Yes?"

"The trails of D-Wave residue ends ahead. They must've left."

"No, we will keep moving."

"But sir, there are no thing but residue of D-Wave. And in that trace amount, we can probably deduce that they have already left?"

"Wrong. Look again. Where does the trace end?"

"It follows down the hall and then…There is none on the other side? Wait let me check the exit."

"Don't check. You will find none.

"But sir, how did you know?"

"Static electricity."

"What?"

"Static electricity, the deficiency of electrons that is caused when there is energy accumulating else where."

"But what does that have to do with the trace of D-Wave?"

"Whenever a Duel or Summon takes place through the emission of D-Wave."

"So…?"

"That emission of D-Wave allowed rapid energy build up in a destined area, leading to materialization."

"Eh…"

"That will create a deficit would it?"

"Oh..."

"This phenomenon is carried on until the effect wears off, with that I mean D-Wave is not something easily controlled."

"Controlled."

"It is more or less a burst effect. Once emitted, we haven't observed a case where they can just stop. Prolonged, the emission will lessen with time, of course, that which would slowly dampen. This leads to the formation of this trail and thus allowed."

"Ah…"

"Don't ah when you understand nothing."

"Ah…yes, I mean yes sir."

"So where did the trail end?"

"Over there, sir."

"There? Can't be any more specific can you?"

"Well, sir, there isn't…wait, I am picking up something abnormal."

"What would that be?"

"It..It is a deck case, Regent Bliss. That's a deckcase, lying on the right side of the...sir?"

"Very good—-60%.HPZ-no."

"Wait, sir, you are doing that here?"

"Taking care of things."

"But Summoning?"

"Why not? D-Wave emission begin."

The golden caped reached deep into his pocket. When he retrieved it, there was a shining red card in his hand.

"Mad Romanoff, the Wicked God. Arise!"

* * *

><p>At that very instance, almost everyone jumped. There was something in the air, a new form of existence. All of them knew it as D-Wave, the form of energy that comes with each Summons.<p>

Perhaps all other than Sana and Will. Both scratch their heads, patting their hair to keep them from leaping up.

"Told you they can find my deck case." Sana smirked with such brilliance that Illia kicked him in the crouch.

"Unlike Subaru over there, you are a true fag." Illia spat. Subaru wept.

Storm didn't care though. She made a quick comment. "Illia, press that button over there! Fast!"

"What does it do?"

"Turn on the surveillance cameras."

"Right, they're on!" Illia executed Storm's command.

In front of them a screen sprang to life.

There was a man.

That man, wearing a strange visor that basically resembled a streamline sunglass over the eyes. There was a lightning streak across one of the bangs, which fell to his cheeks. A cape fell over his shoulders, but his hands were shown. In fact, it was gleaming as though a mini sun.

Then, the speaker actually spoke in a voice the fellow watchers will never forget: "Mad Romanoff, cast Miraculous Meltdown."

Then the monitors all shut off at the same time just after showing white.

* * *

><p>"Miraculous Meltdown?" Will repeated, looking at the others. The others just stood there, dumbfounded. "Guys?"<p>

Among them, it was Storm who reacted the most quickly. Her left hand shot out, revealing a gauntlet arm,

"Dig!" She threw out something. Well, Will didn't see much especially with Storm moving so quickly. All he knew was something green with a shovel hit the ground. Next second dirt sprayed in every direction.

With her right hand, Storm grabbed Illia by her arm. Despite Illia's surprised yelp, she was thrown to the ground whilst the long raven haired beauty reached for the other (who is a male) and pushed him into his companion behind. Then, she dived, yelling Ryu's name loudly. Something broken through the cement floor and is pouring the dirt from bellow out, forming a wall then

"Get away from the door!" Ryu took a card out, then decided against that, simply pushing Sana and Will to the ground.

The door turned orange. It was like some random kid splashed freshly squeezed citrus juice over the metallic surface then the stain spreading a stain in a ring like water on tower.

Then the entire surface bulged inwards, like a balloon really. As Will had fun with the marvelling of the imminent destruction, the others were preparing…that moment.

The gate broke.

10 tonnes of molten steel took flight. In all due respect, Will thought it was like a giant roasted rooster that flew with its bowels hanging open, spewing juices everywhere. Of course, light travelled the fastest, and also going at light speed was Infrared radiation. That impaled Will like hot iron spears (yes, very hot spears), making him throw his face into the earth. If there was water around, he would throw some on his face without hesitant.

Storm actually manage to build a wall of earth in time to fend off most of the shock wave that came with the deafening blast. The pure pressure of the initial strike was so great that the earthen wall didn't last a second.

Of course, that's the exact reason she called Ryu's name.

"Blaze!" With Ryu's commanded, a rather mechanical dragon stepped into place. When both wings of it closed around them, all went dark. Not even the light from the explosion outside penetrated.

"Wow, nice dragon." Will made a heart felt comment.

"Yes, he is the exact dragon you threw up all over and then fainted on." Ryu wasn't impressed.

"Oh…"

When the rumbling of the ground halted, Blaze retrieved its wings. Ah, fresh air…dusty air.

Then the same voice that once came from the speakers now said, "Indeed, a rat hole, fitting for rats. Well, have to eradicate pests don't we. Chester Romanoff, the Wicked God, cast Primal Scream."

A unseen wave washed over the room. All the screens that were not melted now shattered. With that, the others once against hit the ground, but this time they were forced. The explosive force of the roar hammered into their ears, forcing them to either cover their ears and slacken their jaws, or just pass out without any teeth left.

The owner of the voice continued. "I summon Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect. Then, just for the sake of overkill, I bring forth another Evolution!"

A black crowned catepillar appeared. It plunged its head into the earth, and two arms raised from bellow. Slowly a fully silver armored knight appear. Its helmet broke revealing the face of a skeleton.

"Rock Romanoff, the Wicked God, come forth."

In its hands it held two guns, glowing with charges of energy.

"God Link." Two more men, both legless, attached to Rock Romanoff. And there it was. Illuminated in an eerie sheen, the Wicked Tri-Link stood, completed and standing as though the enormous wing extension was nothing at all. Mad was the right, and Chest on the left, both holding two queer guns with a bayonet…no, blade extension. Circles formed with glowing lines formed in front of the guns, threatening spew forth things

Will had the chance to watch and learn, and he did so with his jaws dropped. In mere minutes, this man, whoever he is, just broken the boundaries of his understanding. A long while back, he had witness a Duel between Ryu and a robot, which was epic in its own right, then he had seen two duels over the Rosetta Tablet (Will had no memory of his Summon of Jasmine and the Resonation it caused). So this, up close, is awe-inspiration at the very least. It would be much better actually, if this man wasn't seemingly planning to destroy them as well.

"So, who are you people?" The one who broke through that wall was first to break the silence.

"Regent…!" Storm hissed. For a face so serene, Will cannot believe it can be twisted so much with distaste. Similarily, Ryu and the Dark Threesome shared much of the same expression. That man outside must be either really ugly or really gay for them to express that much dislike.

"So it seems you know us? But for sure, Regents have been hunting Duelist down all over the place. Not surprising at all if you happen to know us." The intruder walked in, his 3+1 creatures behind him. With a swipe of his cape, the lingering dust in the air broke, revealing him to the others.

"I am Regent Bliss, how do you do?"


	9. Chapter 8 I am Captain Quinn

**Chapter 8. I am Captain Quinn**

**__**_Unlike Regents, Captains are 1 rank lower, and thus...not as good as Duelist. Anyhow..._

"I am Regent Bliss, how do you do?" The newest intruder pronounced, hands on several glowing cards that correspond to the creatures that stood by his side.

"I am Will, nice to meet you." To the horror of the others (including Storm, Ryu, Illia, Subaru, and Vincen…not Sana), the young boy stood up and handed his right hand to the Regent.

Then to their greater surprise, the Regent took it. "So Will, are you a Duelist?" Regent Bliss fired at the boy a question. Behind him, the others shook their heads and made large X's with their arms, trying to tell Will not to answer that question, but the boy, extra focused right now, paid no attention to them.

"Hm, I just duelled Subaru over there, so I guess that makes me a…oh what are you guys doing. Don't be silly with your frantic acts. Ha, Ryu, putting that X over your face made you look really stupid." Poor Will didn't understand what they meant at all.

So secretly the others began to commute among themselves about how to grab that boy back before Regent Bliss decides Will is a sinner and kills him on spot because of it.

"So, just tackle him and knock him out?" Vincen suggested.

"No wacking him on the head. Storm and Illia already took out too much intelligence from his head." Ryu actually cared about harming him.

"There are some instances where we just need to break the rules, no?" Illia wanted to be one who wacks Will on the head until the boy drops dead.

"Are there no kinda ways?" Subaru questioned.

"Right, Ryu, tell Blaze to grab hold of the boy and toss him back." Storm decided.

"Um, Blaze would very much like to crush the boy in its claws. You know there is this stank on its back still…where Will threw up on it." Ryu looked up into Blaze's eyes, and Blaze puffed out its chest in silent protest as to say it doesn't smell.

Just as the others discuss the boy's fate, Will is busy poking around.

"What is that?" Will asked, pointing at the humanoid behind Regent Bliss. "That is such a beautiful guy."

"This right here? Meh, only known as Mad Rock Chester. To tell the truth, it is a rather bad as a creature in a Duel but will do as a Summon. Casting Spells always is a plus for creatures if you can cast them without cost. Don't worry though, this creature and Sir Virginia is not in my Deck. I wouldn't use it against you guys. So you are playing?" Regent Bliss pulled out a nicely compiled pile of cards, held chest level horizontal to the ground.

"Cool it is glowing!" Some one exclaimed. Surprisingly it wasn't Will.

Sana ran from Illia's grasp, and dashed forth. On his way, he shoved the boy back, who stumbled, tripping and falling back among Storm and others.

"Are you insane? That's a Regent!" Ryu growled.

"Regents are?" Will asked quietly and cringed when everyone stared at him.

Ryu facepalmed. "Right, should've told you earlier. Remember I say don't say anything about us able to bring out creatures on the card we hold? Well, it is because of them. The Regents. They are basically very very good Duelists who can hack us to pieces. And yes, the…agency they work for, DMRT is not that forgiving."

Ryu finished, waiting for that 'ah, I see' look from Will, when another, one with a large belly that was visible even through the cape and robe he wore. Slowly he came in through the melted door, making hard progress.

"Eh…Regent Bliss. Is everything under control?"

"Of course. I am about to Duel one of them. It can be dangerous."

"Eh…Regent Bliss?"

"Yes, Captain Quinn? Please don't interrupt me when I am about to unleash hell upon this Duelist."

"Eh…but Regent Bliss? He doesn't have a trace of D-Wave on him."

"Oh really? Mistaken? Or we have ourselves a pedestrian?"

"Probably the owner of the deckcase, sir. It is registered as Sana, and the picture ID closely resembles his rat like facial features. Just on the side note…he is clean."

"Blah, almost Dueled the wrong man." Regent Bliss said, trying to hide that disappointment in his eyes, but really couldn't do so. "Go away."

Sana didn't want to leave. "But wait, they kidnapped me and the forced me to—"

_Pow! _Sir Viriginia the worm headbutt Sana, sending him tumbling back to the ranks of Ryu.

"Don't make me say it twice, Sana whoeveryouare. I am not interested in you, nor will you actually bring me joy when I play against you." Regent Bliss said, righting his sunglasses. "Now, someone, please challenge me."

Storm whispered something into Ryu's ears, and Ryu nodded. They can't stand here with a Regent, risking to be pound to death by his barrage of spells. So he made a quick decision. "Blaze, cover!"

Blaze, the Infinity Dragon bowed, its pairs of wings fold over them all. Slowly it backed until they were at the far wall, trying to put some distance between the Regent and themselves.

"Using you dragons to cover you? Don't worry, I wouldn't kill you outside of a Duel. In fact. I will be here waiting, well, allow me to give you 10 seconds.

Blaze, growled loudly, rumbling and grunting. Pebbles bounced on the ground, and what remaining glass shards shattered. The Armored Dragon bared its teeth at the two other creatures and the two humans. No, it doesn't like them at all.

Regent Bliss sighed lightly. "Let me start counting then. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. So no answer? I guess I will attack. Either walk out from behind that dragon, or I will do my best in eliminating you, which would be quite easy to do so." The Regent said. He held his wrist watch up to eye level

"Right, you guys have no idea how sad I am right now. Mad Rock Chester. Cast Terror Pit." The man tossed a card into the air. The center figure, Rock, took aim, and shot through the card, which exploded into many black hands. They grabbed at the dragon, tearing and ripping, but Blaze only snorted, shedding its top layer of crimson scales, and the hands were no more as the scales burst into fire that burnt away the existence of the demon hands.

"Oh? Immortality?" Regent Bliss arched an eyebrow though that couldn't be seen through his eye piece. "Queer creature. Captain Quinn, run it through the data base. I want know what this is."

"Eh, ok, yes, I mean yes sir, Regent Bliss." Captain Quinn punch in some buttons and took a snap shot of Blaze. "Regent Bliss? It is Infinity Dragon! Restricted, 7 cost 9000 power, and whenever it or other dragons die, its owner just need to put 1 card into grave from top of their deck, and if it is a dragon or firebird…it can stay!"

"Meh, not Perfect Galaxy. Can be dealt with. Mad Rock Chester, cast Magic Shot-Romanoff Strike." Thounds of black beams impaled Blaze, coming from the guns of Rock. Then Mad and Chester both opened fire, sending a cascade of shots into Blaze. Total deduction of 10,000 power…the result was Blaze shedding scales, but couldn't replace them at the necessary speed to stay alive.

With one last roar, Blaze burst into fire, and then collapsed.

Behind the dragon, there was a hole. Something dug through that

And where Storm, Ryu, Illia, Subaru, Vincen, Will, and Sana was, they were no more.

"Oiya, they escaped." Regent Bliss smiled. "Using that dragon as a bait and a shield. How wonderfully cruel they are."

* * *

><p>Inside a rather wide tunnel, seven people ran. It was dark, unlit, but each of them carried a glowing Deck (other than Sana), and that was plenty enough.<p>

A faint roar came down, catching up to each of their ears.

"Blaze died." Ryu wipped a tear from his face. Even though death of a Summoned creature doesn't mean much as it can be Summoned later after sufficient rest, but it still pained him for he was a Dragon Lord.

"He died well." Storm tried to comfort him. Yes, Blaze's mighty growled covered the noise they produced when they were digging into the wall. If not the controls where destroyed when Regent Bliss entered the room forcefully, they wouldn't need to break their way into the secret hideout's secret escape tunnel.

In front of them, Will was chasing a very scared Silver Shovel by the name of Garden Gnome. This small green Beast Folk alone took on the wall and broke through the cement. Fortunately the door to the secret getaway wasn't made of 10 tonnes of steel.

Then behind them came Regent Bliss' voice. "Meh, running? That's the best you can do? Sir Virginia, give chase!" Something slither towards them.

Illia who was herding Sana, shoved him to Ryu, then pulled out a card. "Last Violence!" She panted, drained by the Spell she is going to Cast.

Will, who was running ahead, saw nothing, but the wind that shot through was enough to pick him up and send him off like a bullet through the tunnel.

"Shub, hold them off, well, or at least one of them." After finishing off Sir Virginia and collapsing half the tunnel behind, Illia made an order to one her companions.

"Easy to do, madame." Vincen, stopped running, saluted and then took out his Deck. It gave off a chilling glisten that seems to drip to the ground. "I will make them pay."

Just as Illia disappeared with the rest down the tunnel leading to nowhere, the rubbles burst open, revealing the two. Captain Quinn was sweating like pig, while Regent Bliss was still as cool as ever. Regent barely looked at Vincen before pointing at the spiky haired guy.

"Take care of him, Captain Quinn. I will go after the others."

"Yes! Regent Bliss!" Quinn was a loyal man.

"Stop right there, oh majesty Bliss, I mean Ms. Bliss, you are not getting pass me!" Vincen's crooked grin appeared ghostly in the dark with only shine from his Deck and the creature Regent Bliss Summoned barely illuminating.

"Ms? I thought you Duelist at least have eyes or ears. I must have been gravely mistaken." Regent Bliss didn't give the taunt a second thought. "Mad Rock Chester, cast Infernal Sunrise."

A black sun rose at the tip of the nozzle of Rock Romanoff's gun. It fired, burning a hole through the cement like fire through paper. Then, Regent Bliss walked into it, directly bypassing Vincen.

Vincen could careless really. In his eyes, the pork by the name of Quinn is his duty.

"So you fat punk is the one I have to face? Not a bad choice, I like to deep fry fatso in their own oil."

"I-I am not fat!"

"Ok, obese captain, time to die!"

"I-I am not obese."

"Right." Shub reached down, and loosen his belt. He tossed it at Quinn, who stared at the belt as though it was a snake. "I got this from Italy's City Coliseus last year. Try this this on."

"E-eh…"

"What, chickening out?"

"Bu-But, I am too wide for that." Quinn sweated, droplets dripping down his cheek onto the earth ground.

"Wide?" Vincen laughed with such maniacal flare that Quinn clenched his teeth and fist.

"Shut up! I will not be humiliate by a human meat stick!"

"Meat stick? You mean me? Because I am skinny? Ha, ha, hahaha!" Shub bursted into laughter again.

"Argh! I will kill you!"

"Right, you and your fat? Oh I am so going to drown in a pile of lipids!" Shub couldn't stop.

"Roar!" Quinn charged, slamming into Vincen, who manage to doge out of the way.

"Wow, look at that hole your stomach manage to punch in cement. Gosh, are you sure you are not a professional wrestler?"

"I am not a wrestler!"

"Sumo…

"ARGH!"

* * *

><p>"What would happen to Shub?" Will ran ahead, surprising the others with his Stamina. No kidding, William was on the 'front lines' at the Wall, and was exercised daily by the mighty old veterans who were left from the Wars earlier in that decade.<p>

"Well, he either wins and stay alive, then meet in a rendezvous that only we know about, or he dies and we escape anyways without him." Illia said with a smile. She wasn't worried at all. "Don't worry, Will, or all you others, Vincen Shub has something in his pouch that is beyond the scope of imagination for you guys."

"Ah, the legendary Psyrens?" Storm asked.

"As you said, it is the Psyers…well, Ryu, you also know about that?"

"Guilty as charged, Dragon Folks have been looking into them for a while." Ryu said, huffing puffing, already tiring from the mad dash earlier.

"What are you guys saying?" Will had question marks flying about his head. "I understand nothing of it."

"Nor should you, Will, not time yet for you." Storm pat the boy on his head. She actually caught up. "Psy…or Hyperspatial is another concept to be learnt later."

"Later?"

"Oh yes, it is…harder to explain in simple terms."

"Ok…"

"…volcanic charger…" A faint voice, one that didn't belong to any of the ones here, drifted into everyone's ears.

"WATCH OUT!" Subaru yelled from behind. He was the slowest runner of them all, defeated by even the weary Ryu (who is trying to drag Sana along) and Illia who had a large puffy dress on. "Raion, come forth!"

"And what exactly are you planning to slay with your Liger Blade, lady with black hair?" Regent Bliss's voice floated from a long way back. With it came a blast of fire that drove through the darker proportion of that tunnel. Instantly, 4 blue lines were drawn through the air just behind the escapees and pushed that fire back.

"Not going to hold is it? MRC cast Super Flaming Scrapper!"

_Raaarr! _Raion the Liger Blade let out a painful scream. Even though the fire wasn't enough to destroy the Fierce Wolf Tiger, it could seriously sizzle the fur of the fierce creature.

"Right, not enough. MRC cast Hades Death Gate then." Regent Bliss's voice called again.

"Hades Death Gate?" Will turned, just to see Raion perish in a painful scream, and Subaru doubling over, holding a blazing card that began to shrivel slowly.

"Killing Spell that is." Ryu pulled Will on. "Where is the exit! Don't tell me it goes for another mile!"

"Actually two more miles." Storm replied.

"Argh!"

"Just joking, turn left in about 50 meters and you will see it."

* * *

><p>When Ryu finally burst out of the exit, he feel like he just defeated Front in an epic Duel. <em>Yes! I surivived a marathon!<em>

"Don't slow so quickly! Get to the boat!" Storm called, still running. In a leap, she disappeared over a ledge.

"Boat?" Then he looked ahead over the ledge. Of course, the end is close. He can already see it…bellow them.

Yes.

There was a pier bellow them.

A white yacht was tied to the wooden stakes, ready to be used as a tool to escape certain predicaments.

Will spoke. "So, how are we getting down there?"

Yes, they can see the pier. But the problem was it was very far away. Right now, they are up on a cliff, then they would have to get down a ledge, then get to that long classy glass elevator that actually connects the cliff to the pier.

"Of course, walk down, people." Illia already jumped off, after Storm Kurowind in full sprint.

"Man…I hate running." Ryu tossed a screaming Sana down the ledge, then took a powerful leap.

"Where are you people?" Regent Bliss's voice came once again just as he landed bellow, which was also when Subaru burst out of the tunnel as well.

"Drilling Earring!" The beauty with long black hair said with a sweet voice, throwing down a pretty little jewelry piece. Unfortunately it simply shattered against Regent Bliss next spell.

"What a petty Blocker that is. Evolution Burst-Death and Reverse." A crimson fireball took Drilling Earring's life and spat out something else, a soldier clad in streamline red armor.

"Will, down!" Ryu and Storm both cried out the same time, as the soldier just appeared leaped over both their head over to Will and Sana.

Sana, of course, did the manliest thing he can think of, which is grabbing Will and holding the boy in front of him.

Poor Will…going to die…this fleeting thought came to the minds of the other four, with Subaru and Ryu look away, while Illia and Storm came up with 10 ways to destroy Sana after this.

The red blade that the soldier held came down, swift and unforgiving.

_Will, use me. _

_Yes, the amazing thing when you are about to die is that there will be things talking to you in strange voices. _

_Will, don't hesitate. I can save you_

_But…who…_

_Don't think. Call my name. _

_Which is? _

_Aegis. Aegis Thunderflame Sage._

In awe of everyone present, the boy reached out a hand. What is he mad? That arm can't stop the sword…then they saw (other than Sana, who is behind Will) that card in his hand.

"Aegis." The boy's voice rang over the howling seawind. "Aegis Thunderflame Sage. I call you name."

Of course, at this stage, what Will saw was completely then what the others experienced. All he knew was that his card gave off a blinding flash, then air condensed into a form of a dragon. Rumbling was the flames that the dragon gave off, and the fires, warm to touch, expanded in the air like a barrier. The next moment, just like water drawn through a straw, the flames were directed into a pillar, which impaled the descending soldier. That's not all, but Will saw no more—His mind only lasted so long before giving out, losing consciousness.

To the others, a tiny armored wyvern burst into existence, then opening its mouth, let out a pike of fire that just impaled the soldier, also known as Inaba Geeze. As Inaba Geeze was fried to a crisp, its ashes flew into the air, then, another burst of fire carried them into the sky, before dropping like a guillotine.

Thunderflames. The fire that can destroy the creatures with the same race that it just burnt.

Mad Rock Chester, the Tri Link Wicked God, is part Dark Lord, God, and Knight, which indeed shared the race Knights with Inaba Geeze. Yes. It will be destroyed.

In such, the flaming knife hacked into Regent Bliss' creature, and splitting it from the center.

Aegis.

This was Will's second Summon and the first successful one.

Just as an unconscious Will fell from a surprised Sana's arms, Storm already managed to get closer, close enough to cuff Sana in the cheeks. Sana took flight, only to plob in front Illia's puffy dress.

"I hate sore losers." Illia said into the face of a frightened Sana, and round house kicked him right back up the ledge. "But I hate sore cowards more."

With Subaru just sliding down, now Regent Bliss was standing above them, looking down with his cold eyes, with a very eager Sana (and very bruised) clutching the Regent's legs.

"This woman, there there there, see her?" Sana was jumping up and down on that Regent Bliss, who looked like he just walked into a nest of flies. "There there there!" Finger of Sana pointed in the direction of Illia. "She is a cheater when she duels! And she doesn't rate my decks!"

Illia stuck her tongue out.

Sana was making the best use of his time, so was completely oblivious to the annoyance that grew on Regent Bliss' face. "And then…let me tell you a secret. You know, that girl with the pinkish robe yeah? She is Storm Kurowind. The—"

Then Sana interrupted his speech with a scream as he sailed up up and away.

In one clean kick, Regent Bliss send Sana off the ledge, over the cliff, and diving down head first into the seas bellow.

"I enjoy silence you know, whoever you are. Too bad, you bugged me too much or else I would actually have listened. Back on track, so you are Storm Kurowind?" Regent Bliss punched in a few buttons on a wrist monitor. "Blah, right, how can I forget you? The top 10 most wanted Duelists. A professional Criminal."

"I am not a Criminal." Flames were in Storm's eyes, and she snarled.

"Not that I care anyway. Not surrendering?" Regent Bliss looked at the others. Each of them glared back with such intensity that he knew surrender would not happen. "So, 5 vs 1? Very gangster like, but I like it. There is always something to appreciate about losers teaming up."

"We do have a sense of honor, you know," Ryu looked up while still tending to Will. "We are not as weak as you think we are."

Will woke up a while ago, recovering fast. "I am technically counted as half." He raised his hand and admitted with great honesty while still laying down on Ryu's lap.

"4 1/2 vs 1 then. Don't despair so fast, do you want me to Duel you all at once?"

"Oh, I go first!" Will leap to his feet, suddenly invigorated, taking out his deck case. "Oh boy, why is there sparks coming out of it."

"A young Duelist, courageous and hasty. Can't complain. So Duel St—" Regent Bliss smiled, holding out his deck…then the expression on his face changed drastically, turning to look at the D-Stadium that was behind him…

_Foooo—_

Will's world tilted.

Similarily, what Regent Bliss said, was completely gone from his ears.

His knees gave away, and collapsing backwards into a pair of strong hands.

Ryu held him tight from behind.

_What happened?_

He saw D-Stadium take off, like a rocket, and the roof burst open like a can crushed with great power.

Will blinked. What? Then he saw the glass, that was as panels in the form of a wing over the stadium break.

_Crack! _Now came the sound.

The pair of wings looked as though it was flapping, then just broke off at the base. As two soar higher and higher, the cracks reached upwards in the pattern a spider spins her webs. And then, when they are at the highest, both shattered.

Glorious light came all over, being the reflection of the falling sun's glory, but Will had no time to enjoy them. The direction those shards were falling…was towards the sea, exactly where they were all standing at.

Regent Bliss nimbly leaped off his ledge, withholding his glowing Deck. Similarily, Illia and Subaru ran at the ledge, hoping the slight elevation in landscape would be enough cover.

Will wanted to run in that direction as well, but was a bit late. The first glass shard hit the ground, just in front of him, blocking his and Ryu and Storm's way to safety.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

><p>~Ten Minutes back~<p>

"Your muscles in your fat butt can still move? I am surprised." Vincen laughed.

"Ah, I will kill you!"

"Right, I am dead fifty times already."

"Nah!"

"Ha ha ha."

"AHHH! I will kill you in a Duel!"

"Oh, a Duel?"

"Yes, and you will pay!"

"Right, how much should I pay? You know I am almost broke? Ah, here is a dollar."

"I don't want your frigging coins!"

"But I don't have anything else to pay with. How about me paying with my body…"

"I don't bloody freaking want that meat stick of yours!"

"Ah, so you want nothing from me?"

"AHHHHH! I, Quinn Yok, challenge you!"

"To eat hotdogs?"

"NAHHHHHH!"

"Right, Duel Masters Duel is it? I have been waiting for you to ask me a long time since."

"Hooraaaahhh! I will use my Summo Commands against you!"

"And someone said they don't wrestle…"

"That's enough! Shields Up!" Quinn screamed.

"You sure you want to play in this stuff tunnel? Wait, let's go to higher grounds. Blazing Tiger! Burn us a path to the upper grounds!"

An orange armoured beast appeared from Vincen's Summon, raising from colourful flames. In its mouth it bit on a flaming sword, radiate brilliant color. Raising its head, it leaped. Just as it struck the ceiling, it dug its paws into the rocks and, somersaulting, flipped a full circle.

"Back off, Mr. Fat, this going to be…" Vincen took a step back. "Hot."

Just as he finished, a hole about three meters in diameter appear above them. That hole was formed by the extreme heat…heat that was emitted by the bluish green flames that came from the flaming sword of the tiger. When heat mix with rocks, what was produce is more and more lava. As the fire burnt through, lava poured down, forcing Quinn to back off. Vincen already climbed onto his Blazing Tiger, the Crimson Lord, and even as lava flow onto, a veil of emerald flames protected him completely.

"What, already backing off? Ha, see ya later then." Vincen said, then tapped Blazing Tiger on its ears. "Bring us above."

And then Vincen was gone with the fire.

Biting his lips, Quinn tapped a mechanical button on his temple.

"Authorization: Quinn Yokna. Class Captain. -70%.HPZ-no." He took a deep breath, forcing that heavy chest of his to give him more air. "Argh, I hate this I hate this I hate this…D-Wave emission begin!"

_Zip! _Quinn shook as a shock of electricity ran through him. It felt like he was smitten by lightning, but of course, if he was actually hit by one, he would die, unlike how he's now.

He flexed his fat digits, and reached into his deck box, retrieving a card.

"Thrust Sumo, Greatest Yokozuna! I Summon you!" He had to stare at the card to try to Summon it. Even at 70% output, he can't even do it half as easily as his Regent did.

Finally Thrust Sumo came to be.

A flaming humanoid arise. Rather round and heavy on the bottom proportion, it did resemble the people from those ancient national sport atheletes that aims to push people off a certain boundary. Crackling, it looked down at Quinn with its eyeless face.

"T-Take me up, Thrust Sumo, and quickly." Quinn commanded.

The sumo cocked his hand, but obeyed nonetheless.

With one hand it shoved Quinn into its body, and with the other, it thrust violently, creating an enormous air current. In fact, it was so great that the falling lava were pushed aside.

Then, just by simply bending its short stubby legs, it jumped, soaring into the hole that leads to nowhere.

A second later, there was nothing other than the remnant of a male screaming like a lady that told of Quinn's existence.

* * *

><p>Standing alone at the center of a stadium was always a queer feeling. So lonely…so empty…<em>but I love it!<em>

Vincen Shub laughed, rubbing his forehead. His headband on his head was soaked with sweat, but that was due to heat and nothing else. If only that band did not cover one of his eyes as well

He was a man of simplicity, so simple that he only wore a large leather jacket with a black foot ferret skin around the collar, and such that only wore a thin vest bellow as his underwear. His pants was also just dark jeans, tattered, just not to the extent of being shredded. Of course, as Will described, he indeed had a head of spikes, where the individual strands were rubbed into perfect standing towers atop. Then there was his choice of headwear. Where others have a headband that cover the forehead, his simply was so thick and large that it covered his right eye, while showing enough so his left can peak through.

Blazing Tiger already dissipated as Vincen cannot afford to spend too much concentration on projecting that card, but the promo edition was enough to bring him up to the grassy pit at the very center. Sadly, since Blazing Tiger's fire was quite powerful and grass quite flammable, he had turned the surrounding into a living inferno. Yes, that's why he was sweating a lot.

Vincen turned, just in time to see a gigantic form with a gigantic belly soar out of that hole he made.

"Hey, thought you weren't coming after all." He welcomed Quinn.

"I will have your head on a platter, meat stick!"

"Right, meat sticks beats fat donkeys."

"Donkeys?"

"Well, I guess I should use the word ass?" Vincen said, smiling at the flare in Quinn's eyes. "So, thus…fat ass?"

"I CHALLENGE—!" Quinn slammed his Deck down, not even waiting for Vincen to accept his challenge.

"Challenge accepted, and Duel Start." Vincen threw down 5 cards in front of him, forming 5 wall like structures, which by now, is easily identified as Shields. 5 more when to his hand. "Ha ha, pork man, your turn!"

"DUEL START! Shields up, Hands up! Cut deck!" Quinn finished setting up his zones so quickly that surprised Vincen.

"I know how to duel, thank you!" Vincen cut deck as well, revealing a Zabi Fly. "Darn, 2."

"Zabi Fly, 2 as well." Quinn also did the same, and revealed the same card.

"Same card, really?"

"Cut again! Hades Death Gate, 6!"

"Hades Death Gate as well. Are you sure you are not using my deck?"

"Shut up! Who will share the same crap as you do? Cut again, Jenney, Dismantling Puppet, 4!"

"Jenny Dismantling…same. How interesting."

"No it is not! Cut deck! Thrust Sumo! 6!"

"Blazing Tiger, 7. I guess I will go first, no? Wait, fatty, seeing that it would be hard to Duel standing in the middle of a 1st class fire, let's…go Kaijudo?" Vincen smirked at that quivering face of Quinn who actually nodded to his suggestion. "Right, Kaijudo it is." Vincen waved, breaking through that thick static formed shell of energy. Duels when initiated by two Duelists, can enter a certain state, where they are not locked together like they would normally. Kaijudo, called by some who actually mastered it, made it famous due to its quicker pace and more…direct ability to kill the opposite side. During Kaijudo, anything is allowed. It is freedom, but it is also more dangerous. Where as Shield actually could shield one from all attacks save Todomeda, Shields now have to be positioned perfection to defend against attacks. Blockers doesn't just block by declaring, now it have to intercept the attack Creature.

"You actually know how to do Kaijudo? Well, plus 1 mana, your turn."

"Argh, I will so kill y-you!" Captain Quinn shouted drawing a card from his floating Deck while putting some distance between them. "I-I will mutilate you and step on your corpse!"

Which was exactly what he had done. In the first 5 turns, Vincen's Hand did not produce much, other than pumping out a certain creature called Hot Spring Crimson Meow, giving him cards in hand. Zabi Fly he also summoned along with Maxval, using Energy Stream to replenish his hand, but Quinn's Mana acceleration brought him more advantage. By turn 4, he place in a creature by the name of Thrust Sumo, his trump, and by suiciding his Zabi Fly, also controlled the number of creatures Vincen had on Battle Zone. Vincen had numbers advantage in creatures, but he dared not attack, for he knew there was something waiting for him, something that he got a firsthand taste of when he attempted to attack with a Dismelnia, where Quinn used Ninja Strike 4, summoning a creature called Dark Sanji.

"Ninja Strike 4, Dark Sanji! -2000 power to Dismelnia!" Quinn roared, throwing a card into Battle Zone. He was dashing in the once grassy pit, cutting through the flames, using his Shields to push through the fire. A segmented monster of the Dark civilization dropped right on the sneaky Dismelnia, and its darts made nice holes through the unblockable slaying blocker.

"Ninjas!" Vincen was a bit surprised. Well he have to think about attacking twice next time, he grimaced as Quinn drew a card due to the effect of a green fortress with a panda head on one of the spires. Hustle Castle. Whenever you put a creature into Battle Zone, you may draw a card.

With that, Shub kept his creatures to himself, building a larger force while drawing. There was a card he wanted. No, he was not getting it in hand.

"I summon Nibai Nibai, Mysterious Fire Yokozuna!" Opposite of him, Quinn summoned a creature. "Then, Zabi Hydra, Evil Planet Lord, Double Break!" Finally attacking, Captain ordered a Dark Lord/Alien to take flight. Zabi Hydra, with a cost of 6, puffed out his chest, where a large mouth is located, and blew out, sending a miniature black hole into the space between them.

"Not block." Vincen took the strike with his Shields, watching two of them implode. "Right, Shield Trigger, Blazing Tiger." A tiger jumped into the Battle Zone, igniting once again a ring of fire. That ring quickly spread, killing a Geo Eggplant, a Zabi Fly (discarding a card a random from Vincen's Hand), and a Marauder Deis Drive on its way.

Vincen jumped onto the back of Blazing Tiger, who was just summoned due to Shield Trigger. "Well, it is getting harder to Duel in the smoke after all. Let's go to higher grounds."

"No you are not escaping! Thrust Sumo attack! I destroy Zabi Trash Train, Now choose a creature to die!" Thrust Sumo smashed the little alien plane beside him. A gigantic palm of fire darted across the pit, landing onto Vincen's Shields with great accuracy.

"Don't be so hasty. Blazing Tiger, see you later!" Vincen made his decision as his Blazing Tiger reached the higher stands and watched as it disappear into a rain of fire. "And…ah…"

"What." Captain Quinn stood at the far end, already climbing onto the stands to escape from the rekindled blue fire the Blazing Tiger made. He tried to look at Vincen, but his opponent was too far. Still a splitting grin could be visible on that man with a leather jacket.

"Quinn, I have to say thank you."

"What?"

"Breaking those Shields. If it wasn't you, I would not been able to do so much."

Just as that wicked grin/snarl that appeared on Vincen's face, the card that he held up gave off a wicked glow. Of course, Quinn couldn't see that.

"So…Captain Quinn,"

Shub paused, inhaling a lungful of smoke. It actually smelt sweet. As sweet as victory.

"I summon Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman."


	10. Chapter 9 Gallows and Gaial

** Chapter 9. Gallows and Gaial **

_ Psychics came, along with them came the renewed strife between Aliens and Hunters_

Zabi Mira.

8 cost.

Demon Command/Alien.

9000 power.

No, it wasn't a power creature. It doesn't even break more than 2 Shields per attack, but creatures in the Dark civilization were not famous for brute force or blocking or attacking power. No. They were simply known for the effects they bring into the game. Such that Zabi Mira, a Demon Command who fell from the nebulas of Cetus, was no different. It spells doom for its user's creatures to set a beacon for those among the stars and beyond, and guide them to the World/Sekai just to bring apocalypse on them all.

So. The actual effect.

Whenever this creature enters the Battle Zone, you may destroy any other creatures. For each creature destroyed, you may put a Psychic Creature of 6 cost or less into the Battle Zone.

At this, it is necessary to explain this Chou Jigen or Trans-dimensional Zone to those who had never come in touch with recent Duel Masters gaming, or just simply new to the game. It is a place of existence outside of the normal game zones.

Originally, there are five zones, each pretty much corresponding to one civilization aside from the Deck.

For Hands, attributed to the civilization of Water, it is simply the available cards that the potential to be played directly.

For Shield Zone, backed up by the civilization of Light, it is the area where Players set up barriers to protect themselves from a direct attack.

For Mana Zone, powered by Nature's factions, growing throughout the game by costing cards from Hand, came with the ability to allow Players to bring about stronger creatures and cast more powerful spells.

For Fire civilization, the Battle Zone is theirs. Almost no creatures can stand up to the strength of these mighty beast for they are destined to crush whatever in front of them.

Then, last but not least, we have the Dark civ. In short, the Graveyard is the ultimate paradise of this civ, aiming to fill it, manipulate it, utilize it, and perhaps force a victory by undermining the opponent's Deck till there is nothing left.

Of course, Chou Jigen Zone was discovered not long after the excavation of the Remnants (While what is Remnants—well, that will be explained later…). Many of the cards buried deep in the ground. These…things…cards, spells and creatures and even fortress all shared one characteristic, and that's the power to generate enough energy to tear a hole in reality, even past the strength that D-Waves can project, into a another dimension. This hole, depending on its size, can unleash bigger creatures. Bigger as in big bad creatures that can do something called Awakening. That will have to be talked about later, but for now, let's say that Zabi Mira have the ability to generate that hole.

Wait, not just one hole.

Multitudes of them.

After understanding the concept, it is not hard at all to get why Vincen broke into a fit of laughter.

Zabi Mira, a card that Illia specially ordered him to take during an earlier raid, just came into his hands from the Shields

3 Maxval, 3 Hot Soup Meow, 1 Zabi Fly, and a Dismantle Puppet now exist on his side of the Battle Zone.

Tapping 5 cards in his Mana Zone, Vincen, still laughing, tossed a black card into the midst of all the commotion bellow.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, but prepare to die, Quinn. Be the beacon of death, Zabi Mira, I summon you!"

Instantly the flames all snuffed out, vanishing without a trace, without smoke, even without ashes. A shadow appeared.

Yes, Zabi Mira is first observed and drawn by the hands of Dr. Mikio Masuda. People actually don't recognize this Dr for recording creatures, but he is responsible for HEAVEN, the entire God Kingdom, and this Zabi Mira. The art style is nearly the same as God Kingdom, with a rather faint coloring style with complex lines all over. Yes, he should be given credit for as it is a beautiful creature, wait...that doesn't cut it does it? Beautiful? No, it is EVIL.

The Reviving Shaman had 3 pairs of arms, 2 of which extend from bellow, each held out, with electricity arching between the phalanges. The charges concentrate into a beam of light, originated in a magic pattern in front of the chest mouth of Zabi Mira. That acts as a beacon for those that he sacrifice to bring out his great army of Psychic Pals.

One can say it is in a general tone of deep blue hue, a rather gloomy color, but fitting to its specific civilization. There is no face, but the red bolt like crown with two golden spikes from its head region and the open mouth that acted as its thorax was good enough as a head. Blue fluff extended from that region, but they were all standing up due to the massive amount of static electricity it gave off. Heck, Vincen can feel his own hair standing up, and his hair is already spiked with gel.

Two tails made of bone whipped around, showing that it is actually alive.

_Who…Who shall I sacrifice? _

Vincen actually shivered as the voice of Zabi Mira ran through his mind. "Oh, I love you, ye evil thing! Well, if it would please you, kill all eight creatures on the Battle Zone for me. They are nothing more to me than what you demand."

_If that's so…I…Zabi Mira…shall guide your friends to this Sekai…World…and dominate it._

"WA HAHAHAHA!" Vincen the Hangman laughed.

How exciting this is.

How fabulous.

The two tails of Zabi Mira impaled all his other creatures on the Battle Zone. They did not even cry. Then Zabi Mira flung their corpse into the air, allowing them to be torn off the bony segments. As those cadavarse rose, they burst into a ghost green fire, and then, as though there were no gravity, kept raising, until they were high above Zabi Mira.

All 3 pairs of hands closed in mock prayer, the alien Demon Command chanted, and with each of those balls of green fire, came a hole, opening from nowhere. It looks like a torrent that spun and suck on its own. First to go was the wisp of embers, then the entire ball was devoured. As that happened, the lightning shot out from each of the eight holes, lighting the Stadium.

Then there they came.

The command of the blue rerror—Gallows Cebu Kaiser.

The sun dwelling monster—Hydra Gilsaurus.

The Living Dead of the Seas Beyond—Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel.

Three of them. 2 Gallows Cebu Kiser, 3 Hydra Gilsaurus and 3 Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel.

Total of 8 creatures for Zabi Mira to destroy.

Total of 8 new Psychic creatures.

Absolutely delighted, but not overwhelmed, Vincen reframed himself from hugging these new cool creatures. "That's not all, since I just filled my own Graveyard, I wouldn't mind…tap 2 Dark Mana, I summon 2 Death March, Reaper of Death. Grave Evolution, I put both over Maxvals individually." Two trains controlled by strains of puppet strings came coiling into the Battle Zone. "There, Quinn, I end my turn."

Captain Quinn slapped himself. No, Can't be derailed. That's only a show, nothing else. These Aliens have no Come Into Play effect, and probably nothing else.

"S-suddenly popping all these weird twisted Alien life forms. Whatever. I have Nibai Nibai, killing them should be easy. I tap three Mana and cast Hades Death Gate. I destroy one of that…eh…Gallows Cebu Kaiser!" Quinn decided to take out one of the creatures that he don't recognize. These Psychics…they don't make him feel good at all. A doorway opened and blacks hands grabbed one of the blue creatures and dragged it into the depths. "Then I bring back a creature of 6 cost or less. Geo Bronze Tribe. I choose you!" (this is not Pokemon, so no pokeball come flying out)

A mutated beast folk crawled out of the grave, and using its iron shovel, throw a card into the Mana Zone . Quinn looked at the new card. It is a Jenny, which he can always use to cast more Spells…

"Not so fast, fatty." Vincen's voice came over. "I activate the ability of my Zabi Rigel. Whenever an Alien is destroyed by effect of Spells, you have to choose one of your creatures to destroy. Since I have 3 Zabi Rigel, there goes 3 of your creatures.

"I-I…I choose Iron Arm Tribe, eh…Thrust Sumo, and Zabi Hydra, to grave!"

"Anything more?" Vincen wasn't impressed.

"I tap 2 Mana, and Zabi Trash Train, and then 3 Mana to summon Thurst Sumo again! Thrust Summon suicide, and I draw a card!"

"Very well, I kill one of my Zabi Rigels." One of the three bony creatures shattered into a pile of dust that is sucked back up by a hole that appeared. No, they don't go back to Grave when they die, but rather back home.

"Then Nibai Nibai, Final Break!"

"Ha ha, Gallows Cebu Kaiser will allow me to draw a card. Then Death March block."

"Ninja Strike 4, Dark Sanji! Kill his Death March."

"Ha, when you summon creature or cast spell without cost, you have to put one of your Mana into Grave. Well, Ninja Strike is summoning without cost, so…say bye to three of your Mana!"

"Fine! Attack still—""

"Yes Shield is broken. Fair enough. And even better, you can't attack with anything else. Lovely. My turn."

"M-May I use the restroom?" Captain Quinn suddenly felt the urge to use the toilet. Nervous, fear, and extraordinary stress made him wanted to relieve himself.

Vincen was not a kind man. "Too late. Psychic Link Awaken!" Shub opened his hand, lightly moving them about, like a conductor of the greatest orchestra. "Gallows Cebu Kaiser, 1 of Hydra Gilsaurus, and 1 of Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel, all flip over to their other side!"

"What, they have a back side?" Quinn yelped.

The Remaining Gallows Cebu Kaiser flipped over, forming the head region.

A Gilsaurus flipped over, showing the thorax of a still unseen beast.

A Zabi Rigel flipped over, manifesting the abdomen on the legs.

"Oh yes, they have backsides. Which is perfect, since I have to put them together to form one big creature. From the seas of grieve, come to me, Gallows Devil Dragon, the great Dead Sea Dragon!" The three parts of a whole, the trinity of Gallows Devil Dragon melted into a ball. It almost seem like that the three was going to enjoy some nice romantic action, but instead stretched and coiled around each other.

A white dragon appeared. Scaleless, glistening with mucus, this abhor form of an alien told of an ancient strives that made war a mere scenic view. It arched its slender white neck, and cried.

The unseen soundwaves from its jaws rammed into the panels of glasses above, ripping through the steel structure that held them in shape. Once those pillars and cross bars are gone, the glass wing of the D-Stadium fell. However, Gallows Devil Dragon didn't let that happen. It want some fresh aair, and that piece of stupid glass was just in its way of that. Its first mandible open wide, showing another pair of jaws within its throat, and then, chest alight with a purple flash, the alien dragon exhaled…in effect producing a hotspring like energy geyser…in eyes of Quinn, a proton acceleration cannon.

And the glass wings took flight for the first time in history, flying into the air…then shattered into brilliance of sparking crystalline shards, falling away.

"Ga-gallows…Aliens…" Captain Quinn knew his history. Aliens. The last time Regents were called to join hands was because them. He remembered one white dragon, wingless…no, with two large wings that fold into two mouths split in three crevasses on its sides, raging in the center of the war zone. Army could not harm it the slightest bit with its strange carapace like armor on its back nor touch it with that layer of mucus that it secretes as it slither along the ground, its purple talons making gigantic dents even on the strongest sections of the Wall. While Quinn was a cadet back then, fighting in the back, aiding the Regents from behind, he still heard those screams of the Duelists working for DMRT as they die like ants being stepped on.

Vincen Shub thoroughly enjoyed the sight of his foe trembling before his creatures. "You know, when you are scared, your fat shake like jelly? Oh never mind, it is the end of you anyhow."

He raise a hand into the air, pointing into the patches of sky he can see through the glass panels. "Judgement comes and goes, but always the most efficient way of dealing with criminals are simple executions. One hit to kill, one hit to bring them down to their knees, begging for their lives. Right. Enough chitter chatter, Gallows Devil Dragon. Execute him."

Gallows Devil Dragon's eyes gleamed, just as that of Shub did. Yes they were the color of blood.

The head, decorated with purple horns that extend from the brows of the dragon, lifted, then shot forth, and from it came a beam of light. Well, light is an understatement. It was more or less a rainbow in the shape of a column, bearing down onto the Shields of Quinn. Quinn yelped like a kitten whose tail got caught between elevator doors, and leaped out from behind those Shields that were aiming to save him. Three of them vaporized at once.

"Whoops I forgot. When this magnificent baby attacks, I can return two creatures in the Battle Zone to their respective owner's hands. Well, Nibai Nibai, Zabi Trash Train, both back to your hand." Two powerful gushes of water shot from beneath, and send the two Aliens flying.

"Shield Trigger, I…" Quinn watched as two creatures fell back into his Hand as two cards. "Hades…"

The left wing/mouth snap shut. The Death Gate disappeared, swallowed by the Dead Sea Dragon.

"Tsk tsk, as long as this baby is in Battle Zone, you can't cast spell or summon creatures without cost!"

"Wha…" Quinn's eyes widened so much they almost popped out of their socket.

"WA HA HA HA HA, the first ability of Gallows Devil Dragon, you can't cast spell or summon creatures without cost! Ninja Strike, Shield Triggers, all meant nothing in its face.

Quinn's face twisted like a balloon in the hands of a clown.

"Zabi Rigel, Gilsaurus, break his last Shields!" Vincen was smiling as brightly as the sun shines.

"…I declare Hanzou, Ninja Stri…" Quinn was crying. Tears streamed down…

"Remember you burnt 3 of your own mana? No, you don't have enough Mana Strike to preform that for Hanzou." Vincen's maniacal laughter made Quinn's fat tears fall faster.

"Th-then I Ninja Strike 4 for Dark Sanj—"

The right wing/mouth of Gallows closed. Hanzou, the Demon Command who is a frog was consumed. Two of Shub's Aliens made a mad dash and crush the remaining Shields that Quinn was hiding behind.

"What did I say? Ninja strikes are actually summoning that Shinobi, so Ninja Strike, Shield Triggers, all meant nothing in its face."

"NAHHHH!" Captain Quinn scratched at his own face. There was nothing left to save him. And Vincen Shub had plenty of creatures.

Detecting that horror, the evil reincarnated Alien commanding man called Vincen made the final order.

"Zabi Mira, end his misery! Todomeda!"

And Zabi Mira did, unleashing a storm…a storm that tore down the D-Stadium of Centurus.

* * *

><p>Without a doubt, what Will seen was the first appearance of Gallows Devil Dragon.<p>

Everyone was in silence, either completely in shock, or enjoying the moment of peace.

Then the glass came pour down, like crystal rain, but far more dangerous.

Well, before this moment, Will had no idea that something that looked so small in the distance can be so large close up.

If not for Ryu (who seems to always be there for him), that piece of planar crystal silicon would have twained him in such an epic way that if one would weigh both pieces, they would be exactly the same.

"Mother! Help me!" Forgetting that he didn't really have a mother, Will began crying on top of his lungs. "I am going to die!"

"No you are not, not while I am here." That's Ryu, look extra sensual with that sweat glistened face and incredible confidence that showed with his homely features. "Balzark Dragon!"

A Samurai Dragon sprang into existence, roaring. The shuriken in its mighty muscle claws spun, glancing the pieces of glass falling on them. With a low grunt, it fired a gigantic fire ball, taking out a shard that is its own size. One last piece came down with a piece of steel bar still attached. Balzark Dragon was not fearful in that it gave up itself, using its chest as the meat shield.

And it was the last of the storm.

Will watched as Balzark fade away, breaking to light that floated back into a card that a rather sad Ryu was holding onto. He then shifted his attention to the others, noting a Subaru who used his back as a shield for Illia, both against the wall in a very intimate way. _Subaru is not gay after all. _And then there was Storm, who stood a midst a thick layer of broken glass. _What did she do? _ And then Regent Bliss, actually trapped between the ledge and a curved piece of glass. The way the piece of glass was shaped, a semi circle, fitted so well, both edge of it wedged into the earth of the ledge. He wouldn't be getting out any time soon. Noting that his surrounding is clear and safe, Will stood back up, dusting his clothing.

Then he took a glance, beyond the ledge at the D-Stadium that they escaped from.

But there was no Stadium.

In the place of the D-Stadium was a dragon. An abomination of unknown origin, it produced a heart wrenching roar, not in the sense it was sad, but instead as though the mere soundwaves formed a hand tugged at the core of their existence.

_We…are the end of your existence. Wait, Hunters, we will end you and your allies' fate once and for all…_

Will blinked. Did he just hear a voice talking inside his head. He plunged a finger into his ear, digging, but the voice came again.

_Humans, bow before me, for I will enslave. Our marks will be made on this world so that we will rule…_

Then, just as unsuspected, a card appeared over Regent Bliss' head, and above it, haze from the sea quickly gathered, forming another dragon.

"How is this possible?" Will heard Regent Bliss say. "HPZ link is off? Resonation? Yami will surely want this thoroughly investigated."

Made of a kingly majestic state, this king command dragon wore a crown, extending to the sky in the shape of a V, and shed brilliance so that the radiance of it lit the sky. As though replying to that of the distant white dragon, this crimson beast roared, shaking the foundations of the earth. It opened its wings, spanning over the entire dusk sky.

_GGAAALLLLOOOOWWWSSS._

It was like a punch in the head when that thought of the new dragon came into Will's mind. The new dragon blew a pillar of flames out, a torrent of un-measureable power compressed into pure heat and light. Clouds where ripped a new one (of course, clouds don't usually have one already…if you get me), and even the stars shy away.

_I will make you and your abomination of Aliens pay for those marks you ekched on us. _

_Our wounds glow with the blood that is pouring out, and this, my arch enemy forever, will be amended the day we reign victorious over you scums. _

Hearing that from the new dragon spawn and obviously disgruntled, the white one in the distance replied with a raging breath of its own, making one of water. The two forces met in the sky, breaking the horizon in half.

One was of fire the other of water.

"How…" Will heard someone say. It was Storm's voice. Just as he turned to she who taught him how to play the game, he saw something extraordinary.

Storm Kurowind, the black hair goddess, kneeled. In her hands was a card, glowing, but she held it to her chest eyes closed.

And she said one name only.

"Gaial…Gaial Kaiser."


	11. Chapter 10 Cheer and Chirico

**Chapter 10. Cheer and Chirico**

Ash like rain descended from above, and both the Gallows and Gaial, whatever they are (from Will's perspective), faded after they finished their breath. The sky was now thick with cloud, a black storm unleasher as lightning lit the night fallen suburban surroundings.

It was a while till the boy can speak, though it was the same as all others, awestruck by the sudden appearance of the two.

"You know that awe-smacking dragon?" Will asked, remembering that Storm uttered the name of Gaial.

In his arms laid Storm, weakened by some unknown force.

"Oh, I do…Ack…" Storm panted, clutching that pulsing light at her chest tighter. "That's why…the Hunters were without…their king…"

"Huh?"

"Regents…DMRT…they held it captive!"

"I don't understand what you have said, but yeah, I agree, it seems like it was troubled. Something have captivated its mind…as though he had no partners, so that the lack of love—"

"Shut up." Storm ordered.

"Yes, mame."

Illia walked up, a smirk on her face. She hid her shock well in this new façade, but of course there were more concerning matters. They had a Regent trapped in a glass shell, and his Mad Chester Romanoff apparently crushed by the falling glass. A Regent who was vulnerable? Well, it is a dream come true.

"So, Regent Bliss, how fun . Don't think of Summoning anything else, I have my Last Violence on you. You know, there are three laws of Duel Masters, but I don't mind breaking one of them right now." Illia and Subaru arrived, and of course it was Illia on the roll. "Now all we need to do is peel your skin off, sell it to a poucher and live the rest of our lives as millionaires."

"We really have to skin him?" Subaru shuddered at the thought.

"No, we are not, I am just trying to spook him." Illia had her nice smile on allowing her pink to wave in the intensifying wind.

"Help me up." Storm said, which Will immediately put into action. "I have to get Gaial…Gaial Kaiser out."

Inside the entrapment of the glass, Regent Bliss was the least nerved wrecked. He glanced at his hands, but they couldn't move. Pinned right in position, it wasn't uncomfortable, but he had no freedom at all. He watched as his breath made opaque patches on the glass right in front of his nose, observing how they seem to erase the five criminals he was chasing from his world. Right, Sage Saga did mention Regent Cheer was on her way…

"Come in come in, Sage Saga this is. Regent Bliss, any trouble in locating…" Some called into his ear piece. Sage Saga, his subordinate it was, said with her usual sweet voice.

"No, not at all. What of Captain Quinn?"

"D-Stadium's destruction is unexpected, and I've lost contact with Captain Quinn. He might be caught in the collapsed site."

"Is that so? How long minus t seconds will be you here?"

"As for that matter…"

"Hello, my dear Bliss." A new voice came into the channel. Rich and luxious it was, and Regent Bliss sighed when he heard her.

"Cheer, what a good timing."

"As if you would expect an honest and time keeping woman would be, I am actually directly above your GPS signal point, but couldn't see you."

"…"

"Yes?"

"Look down."

"Oh, yes, down the ledge…oh hey, looks like you are trapped. The glass shards seems to have done an extensive amount of damage to the terrain here."

"Certainly."

"Who are those there?"

"The ones who triggered the Alarm. They are out target."

"Of course, we are here. Let's finish the chase then."

* * *

><p>Will was sure Regent Bliss was mumbling something, but couldn't hear it due to Illia's loud and unending taunts. Then…three just appeared as something was stripped off in the shape of a cloak.<p>

"Invisible Suit!" Illia recgonized that.

"Invisible Suit?" Will didn't.

"It is a cross gear, when Generated it actually work directly…" Ryu explained, staring at the new comers.

"What do we have here? Even though I was more contended to scour the remains of that stadium, but Sage Saga insisted that we must come save a certain someone from a certain fate." The lead female said. Will looked at her, but it was rather dark.

Then the new comer held up a Deck that illuminated everything around them.

Will saw, tracing the outline of the new comers, and gasped.

It was she. Three she's.

The one in the front, she had long airy hair with the color of the deepest sea, carrying a surreal blue to it as she descended the ledge with a light jump. A golden cape pronounced her role as a Regent, while her blue dress told of the civilization she played. Oh course a yellow and a green fringe also said something. Overall elegance with a tint of sharpness, the mere existence of the second Regent in the area told of a crisis that even Subaru have never faced before.

"I am Regent Cheer." She took a tiny bow, a perfect courtesy. Will couldn't help but enjoy that. Facing her directly, the boy couldn't help but notice that she seems to have an eternal smile on her face, as even when she was talking, she wore the same expression, eyes closed two form two slits and corners of the mouth lightly curved. "Come on, don't be shy, my dear Sages, introduce yourself to them."

Regent Cheer motioned her accomplices, two other female. One had a silky blindfold over her eyes, seemingly blocking her vision. "How do you do, I am Sage Raizu, Raizu Amata." She said blandly as if the question was a simple statement.

The other continued as Sage Raizu finished introducing herself. "Self solely known as Sage Saga. Sorry to say, we are surely your doom."

Three more! One more Regent? That madman of Regent Bliss was not enough?

"Get me out." Regent Bliss said, which was what the Sage did, Summoning a fluid sapphire female who broke the glass trapping the male Regent with a round blade. "Now allow the hunting to begin. Leave her to me," Bliss pointed at Storm. "I will personally test her out."

"Then I shall…Sage Raizu, let's capture the pair of ladies over there. It has since a while before I have excercised my skills. Authorization: Cheer Chandi. Class Regent. -50%.HPZ-no. D-Wave emission begin." Regent Cheer's face was still as serene as ever, even she turned on something that was located beside her temple.

Once again, everyone felt that impetus of static electricity. _What did she just do?_

Without giving time to the others to think, Storm barked one command.

"Run!" She said, struggling to get up. Illia and Subaru instantly took action, taking off. "Will, Ryu, what are you waiting for?"

"I…don't want to leave you behind." Will said.

"Don't be stupid. As long as you stay alive, you will grow as a Duelist, and then you can seek vengeance." Storm could barely speak.

"But…"

"Enough talking really, you two. I have been waiting try out this Deck for a while, but Regents are forbidden to challenge each other, and the Captain/Sage/Recruit scums will never suffice as test targets. Finally I am getting this chance and you have to keep stalling that." Regent Bliss now held a blazing Deck. "I will be waiting no longer. Output-80%."

A torrent pushed Will to the ground, but Storm stood fast as though she was the storm eye to this coming storm.

"Ryu, take Will away." Storm Kurowind had with a silky pouch. Carefully she tilted it, shaking until something that shone like pure gold drop out. "Regent Bliss, if it is your will to Duel then I will try my best to fulfil your wish."

* * *

><p>Will and Ryu retreated (with Ryu holding the boy like a sherperd holding his sheep, under his arm), backing off, surpringly without any one giving chase to them. The other three went for the dark couple, who were already by the edge of the cliff. Subaru gave Illia a hug, and then, to everyone's surprise, shove her down.<p>

"Subaru, what are you doing!" Illia's scream faded as she fell, but that was enough to make Will's jaw's hang loose.

"Put me down, Ryu!" And that Ryu did, dumping the boy on his butt. "What did you do that for?"

"You asked me to put you down."

"Yes, not throw me like a ball…what's happening over there?"

There was only Subaru standing by the edge of the cliff. Still, Regent Cheer pressed on, seemingly not care for what happened to the pink haired one.

"Pretty girl where do you think you are running to? Kettou?" Regent Cheer simply raise her hand, and Subaru felt though there was a gale blowing him towards the Regent lady. "Surely you know how? The D-Wave that you emit is visible enough. I can feel it already while we were hurrying over. Hu…you play the civilization of Dark and Water?"

"Not your business, lady." Subaru snapped. He couldn't escape this strange pull. From the way even the sand on the ground were advancing in unison, what the Regent did was throw out an invisible wall then pull the block entirely. What kind of intense crazy projection is that?

"Angry? I understand your predicaments. Don't worry I am a gentle Duelist."

"Subaru!" Will yelled as he saw black haired get trapped by two blue haired ladies.

"Go, Will, go!" Ryu said as he saw the other Sage made her way this way.

Will nodded, and darted forward, at Subaru.

_Eh? What? No…not that way! _"Will! Ah, not that way!" Ryu jumped to his feet. What he meant was for the boy to run down the elevator to get to that pier. Now…why is he running towards Subaru? Regent Cheer and Sage Raizu is over there for DM's sakes! Why—

"Stand still sir," The Sage by the name of Saga appeared, holding a hand out trying to stop Ryu in his path, stopping him from reaching Regent Cheer. "Surely someone such as I shall stall ye from seeking—"

_Eh what?_ Ryu thought. _Though she is kinda cute. Sages, well, let's see about that. Wait, aren't they bellow Captain's ranking? Surely they doesn't compare to either that fat Quinn who should be pulverized by now, or the crazy Bliss who cast spells like drinking water. _ "I am not going anywhere. Well, I guess you want a Duel, so get on with it."

"Start." She replied with a single word. And the Shields and Hands were up, silently and without so much as a hint of sound.

"So eager, even more so than Regent Bliss?"

"Sages are superb duelists. We so do not receive what we deserve in the recognition of our Dueling skills." Sage Saga was ready to cut deck, and sounded a bit grumpy. In fact, Ryu found that turquoise hair of hers bouncing up and down when she gets excited to be rather pretty

"Sages…aren't they…non professional Duelists?" He asked again.

"I am sorry to hear that from you. We sages are great Summoners, but again, no one think we can Duel. Don't worry, I crush you gently." She retorted.

"Well, we'll see about that. Cut Deck, Romanoff Kaiser NEX, the Super Enlightened, cost 7!"

* * *

><p>Naturally the Duel started between Subaru and Regent Cheer.<p>

Subaru sweated as he saw the elegance of Regent Cheer setting up.

He gave Dorballom back to Illia, and then pushed her away so that she might finish the mission, which is to get the card back to their ruler. It was an errand, but it always comes with risks. What the day started off as, a smooth hunt, turned too quickly into something he would never have dreamt of, and it wasn't really anyone's fault. Things just happened.

_Or shall I say, shit happens? _Subaru pursed his lips.

"Sage Raizu, may I borrow Orochi of the Hidden Blade, and Amaterasu Origin of Blue Wolves from you? This Duel I am to commence is not going to be easy." The Regent asked her subordinate for 2 cards, which was handed over quickly.

"So, shall we start?"

"As you like."

Immediately Subaru knew it was not going to be easy. At least for him.

_Bad hand. No…really bad hand_. Subaru did not like what he had at all. A Dark GUY, Zero Romanoff, a Liger Blade, a Thunder Blade, a Jenny, and Ballom Hunter. Worse of the kinds.

"I charge mana with Sol Habaki. That's 1 Light Mana. I tap it, summoning Shuu, the Prophet." Regent Cheer gracefully executed her moves. Those two slits of eyes seems to sparkle.

"Draw first." Maxval. "I charge Mana with Maxval. End turn."

"Dark water do mix well don't they? Reminds me of hard-core dark water control Decks. Anyhow, I charge Mana with Warring Moral (Honorless Battle Jin), and then cast Faerie Life by tapping 2 Mana. Another Faerie Life into Mana Zone. My turn is done."

Draw. Hades Death Gate. "I draw, I charge, I end." Subaru remembered the great lines of a Legendary Duelist who lived a long time ago. In fact that was his last words before he was defeated by the White One, since the incompetence of his Hand led to a Todomeda and his death.

"Right, just like Caesar Holio before White One gave him the final strike. I draw. Ah, I love it when everything just comes together with a click." Subaru squat down, actually crying. Why is everything not clicking together for me? "Sir, are you alright? Labor pains?" I am a freaking male! "No worries, I charge Mana with Cyber N World. Then, I tap a Faerie Life to cast Faerie Gift. Kinda ironic isn't it? Well, I cast another Faerie Gift on that Warring Moral. That means I have one more Light and one more Water Mana left. Can you guess what I going to summon?

"Something that is of…Light, or Water that cost 8 or less?" Subaru wiped away some sweat that glistened on his brows. Whatever that is coming out, it will not be good…at least not for him. "Evolution? Gaga Alcadeias?" That was really a rather stupid guess from him, since Gaga Alcadeias is held by the saints of the haven back over in Sekai. Probably used by Cyprus himself, being an Alien Angel Command lover.

"Ah, bad guess, lady." Regent Cheer kept her smile. Subaru didn't even bother trying to correct her for her mistake. "It is my trump actually. If I were to give this magnicent thing a name, I would've given it none other than the one she has."

She raised her right hand, holding the last card in her Hand. With her left, she tapped the remaining Mana. "This." Over her, the remnant of the fire and water—clouds, gathered rapidly, thickening.

"is." Lightning danced in the clouds as they funnelled downwards. Subaru swallowed, what kind of manifestation of D-Waves is this?

"Empress Chirico."

And there it was.

* * *

><p>About a hundred thousand miles away, in a secluded laboratory, an alarm was heard.<p>

"Professor Yami, the blue flag is raised!"

"Oh? Really? At what intensity?"

"50% output strength. Sir."

"Regent Cheer is enjoying life." Yami shrugged.

"But there is also a red flag at about 80% ouput!"

"Then Regent Bliss is having a good time as well."

"Good time?"

"Yes, with that little alarm sounding, we would know that what trump has been used. For example, that blue flag, if you have heard of it, it was first recorded in the 32nd edition of the chronicles, by a Dr. Heart, and goes by the name of Emperor Chirico."

"Chirico? But that's recorded as a restricted and dangerous creature? Last time it was Summoned it brought with it a mob of creatures that made laid waste to City Kieva."

"Good memory, yes, that was the case. But," Yami raised a finger. "What they didn't tell you was that it was only an experiment."

"Experiment!"

"Experiment yes. Mostly it was Regent Cheer making a Summon on Ouput:40% on her limitor."

"What does that eh…limitiar mean?"

"Limitor, Jey, as you know, all Duelists are patients of a kind of disease by the name of…you don't need to know. All that is necessary to explain is that due to the nature of this disease, if Regents are to Summon or Duel, their projection would be far too powerful, perhaps even for reality to maintain them. So we place these machines, some sort of circuit breakers on them."

"Circuit breakers? Like a Fuse?"

"Fuse, that's a good metaphor. In short, they can to limit their D-Wave emission to a certain proportion of their original."

"Ah…ok. Wait, the flags are raising all over the place in…City Centurus, Turkey, Mediterranean!"

"Oh you have no idea what those flags there on the counters mean do you, Jey?"

"No, not really."

"These are alarms, monitors to warn us if some powerful creatures had appeared in regions we have jurisdiction over."

"Jurisdiction?"

"Oh yes," Yami plobbed onto a chair. "As you know, the Earth as we know it is split in half right now?"

"Yes, certainly ever since those events more than a decade ago."

"Yep, for the half of it we called World, we, the DMRT have the power to watch over them."

"Wait, you mean Duel Master Response Team is like a batch of police?"

"More or less. Though there are only a few of us, and more Duelists are raised directly by the Government as its army."

"Ah, so the Regents are not the best in World?"

"Theoratically they are not, but in reality they are. You have no idea who the Regents are…I mean were, do you? I can't blame you, but rest assured, other than our boss, the President, no one can take on the Regents one on one."

* * *

><p>A strong wind descended from above, knocking Will off his feet. Lightning flashed, foretelling the coming of thunders, which send out clasp of sound waves that pushes the boy to his bottom.<p>

Will rolled along the dust, helpless.

For one closer to the whole ordeal, Subaru had a much better taste of the newly risen storm. When had he seen a creature appear with such vigor? So powerful that its mere summoning altered the immediate climate?

Well, other than Gaial and Gallows he witness ago, this was his official fourth time. Of course, being a dark faction Duelist, he had seen Dorballom manifest in a Duel before, and it was equally as grand.

The first to appear was a clawed hand with three fingers holding onto a flattened book. Then a manta ray like space ship. Then was a ring, then another and another, four stacking and pieced in the dead center was a long rod. Then Will saw the mouth appear, which of the rod that appeared prior was extended from. It was raising from a gushing hole in the ground to meet that center of the funnel. Then was the face, which Will saw, was cold and unchanging. More and more of this creature called Empress Chirico appeared, showing satellite like wings that is compost of hexagons, an orb that seems to be made of tiny blocks of crystal, and a dress made of triangular planar structures. Two acrylic bows decorate the side of the stone cold face, and a ring revolved around her body like that of an orbiting satellite.

Her two braids, which Will thought looked like blue carrots, was spinning slowly. A swirling storm of crystal shard surrounded her lower body, showing no legs, but just constant glitters that jars the eyes of any on lookers. More satellite like objects rotate obedient, captured by her gravity.

This is Empress Chirico, her presense made know to all.

"So, how's it?" The Regent asked.

"Eh…beyond imagination." Subaru answered, suddenly feeling so weak.

"Allow me to read you her effects, shall I?

8 cost.

Water Civilization.

Cyber Lord/Origin.

13000 Power.

Triple Breaker.

And comes with an ability that will make you love it. In case you don't know, I will walk through my every step to show you the might of Empress Chirico. First, I place all my existing creatures out than Empress herself into the bottom of my Deck in any order I like, but I don't have any other, I will skip to the next clause." Regent Cheer opened her arms, displaying her rather empty Battle Zone.

"I reveal top of my Deck until I get 3 non evolution creatures, and put them into Battle Zone. Top cards is as order, Faerie Life, Cyber N World, Crest of Mother, Intense Vaccuuming Twist, Cyber A Irons, Faerie Gift, Sanctuary of Mother, Spell Del Finn. Very well. Of them, I get Cyber N World, Cyber A Iron, and Spell Del Finn as nonevolution creatures, so I put them into the Battle Zone."

From the books that the floating hands of Empress Chirico came three light. Something came forth, appearing at the lights shone harder.

Empress Chirico sang a joyful tune as the Light Dragon threw down a net of magic that sealed the sky above the Dueling couple. A huge automaton with a single eye rose to its feet, its right hands huge drill. Then there was always the other Cyber Command. It raised its two hands that extended forth from a glacier armor on each side of its head. Its face was nothing but a block of black ice, flashing with tendrils of blue, but it was enough to send a chill down Subaru's back.

_This…_

Subaru felt a tiny tug at his hands, but it was not great, until he realize he had lost grip on them. They darted into his Deck, which shuffled itself, as though they were dancing in Cyber N World's hands. Even if Subaru would've gotten out a Turn 2 Atsuto, the two cards he would placed into Grave by Atsuto would also be shuffled into Deck.

A new set of five were distributed to both Duelists, but his Hand was in plain sight of both. Of them, Miracle Reborn shone brightly, but that radiance was captured by a funnel that feed directly to that Light Dvine Dragon Spell Del Finn.

_This…!_

Subaru got a first hand taste of what 'despair' is. Crushed, utterly defeated. Opponent at turn 3 had 10 cards in hand, immunity to spells, and two triple breaker, 1 has pseudo unblockability, and add them all up…no he is lost. He can't win this…no, he can't even draw this game.

_ When had I become such a bad Duelist? Or when had my luck run dry?_

Subaru slammed his fist into the ground.

"I-I…fo—" _forfeit. Ah, come on, what is wrong with me. Can I not even surrender?_

Words of surrendering was always tough to get out.

"I, Subaru,"

He swallowed hard. It was as hard as swallowing a lost.

"declare this game lost…"


	12. Chapter 11 Meaning of Duel Masters

**Chapter 11. Meaning of Duel Masters**

_the time involved in this chapter...is confusing. Bear it with me_

Waves crash silently onto the bottom of the cliff.

Illia stared out into the slice of open ocean she has vision over right now as she sat in a shallow cave, a slight indentation into the rock sides.

_Subaru, you retard, missions are not everything to me, nor should it be for you. In my eyes, nothing is more valuable then you guys. I would've more than enjoyed falling if you did have gone with me over that edge._

"Are you alright?" Someone asked her. "

"I am fine. Prin." Illia replied dryly.

"Call me Pudding Pudding if you will." Another girl sat in the cave with her, holding an umbrella with a underside that was consumed in darkness. Mouths and eyes swam around her like fish, but they were harmless, or so this creature of both Alien and Hunter origin told her.

Yes, just as Subaru shoved her over the edge, he had personally handed a card, real and authentic, to her. _Dorballom, are you worth that much? Number 13th, what's your grand plan? _

"So, what's on your mind?" Pudding asked again, trying to care for the girl who had the same hair color as she does.

Illia sighed. She remembered what she had done immediately after gravity took hold of her.

Just as she dropped, she Summoned Pudding Pudding, the Eternal, who used her umbrella as a gliding mechanism. Illia would've enjoyed the ride more if only Pudding Pudding didn't drop her into freezing cold waters,

But she was kinda glad she was soaking wet. That way, the Alien/Hunter hybrid of Pudding Pudding do not see any of those moistures that is now falling from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, Pudding, how do even survive without…" Illia couldn't continue.

"Without? Oh you mean my parents? Well, let's see, my father tried to kill me, and my mother is still dormant in Sekai, hiding from my father. Yeah…was separated from them for

"Heh, I actually meant your friends…but never mind. So, because your family never cared for you, you never cared for them? Heh, great family you have there."

"It is not that." Pudding Pudding retorted, her two pink bunny ears flopping.

"And it is?"

"You know it, my wielder. My mission is to bring peace, and until…"

"You saw Gallows Devil Dragon and Gaial King Dragon just now." Illia knew those two that appeared awhile before, who made their vows again. "They don't look too peaceful."

"If not for you human beings, or the so called Duelists forming the greater Devil Dragon, none of this would happen. You turds would stop at nothing to just get a bit more than what you have." Pudding let off some steam. "Humans, you should be ashamed of your—"

"Touche, Pudding." Illia drew a circle on the wet earth.

"What?"

"Are you not stopping at nothing to get what that so called peace?"

"…Yes…"

"Why are you here educating me now on what humans should stop doing? Why can you, just product of the good will of whatever you think you are, aliens or not, bear the burden? How can humans, sometimes intelligent, usually brainless, think that by sacrifcicing themselves they would leave the world for the greater good. Why, Pudding, why!"

Pudding's pink hair covered only her eyes, but they were shaking as she trembled, unable to speak. Why. It is always the question for a motive, but right now, she has none.

Peace? What peace?

Stop the war? War was just declared again by their respective leaders.

"Pudding, tell me, is peace more treasurable then freedom? Is your freedom worth less than their peace? Are you will just to give up your life so that…whatever they would enjoy later, would be done without you in the picture? Are you able to remove yourself from a picture frame, just so the others on it could unleash their smile upon the world? I…for one…am…"

"Illia, my wielder and my…friend. For me, I believe peace triumphs over freedom." Illia looked up sharply, eyes ablazed. In one swift motion, she grabbed the Alien princess' collar and lifted her. Illia was ready to skin her Summoned creature when Pudding Pudding placed a hand over Illia's chest, direct above her heart, and continued, voice unmoved. "As long as you have peace here, there is nothing worth more than that. What would freedom be, when choices haunts the living day out of the poor being? What is freedom when he could not sit still, knowing that he has something to do, to finish, to complete, to put an end to?"

"Illia," Pudding Pudding, the Eternal, continued. "I am not at peace, so freedom is not my priority. Forgive me if I have derailed your—"

"You are fautless." Illia's eyes wavered, and choose to lower her head so her hair would hopefully cast a shadow over her face. "I…I…." She let Pudding down. "I…thought…too highly of…"

Something squeezed her chest. It was the Alien humanoid's hand. "Yes, why is your chest size so small? Did I regard it too highly? Because then—WHHHAAAA."

Five seconds later, Illia held a card underwater. To the side, Pudding Pudding scratched at her neck, as though she couldn't breath.

"What regarded it too highly? What about my chest size now?" Retrieving the card with 永遠のプリンプリン printed on it from water, Illia fired a question, actually at the drenched card, while not at the struggling girl behind her. "What about my chest size now, huh?"

"Nothing…they are perfectly fine!"

"What is perfectly fine!"

"They are tender soft mashmallow, so soft that it was as though I was grabbing air—AHH GUURRGGLLLEEE!"

Illia hmphed with satisfaction. _Right, that's how everything should've_…the pink haired girl look to heavens, where tremendous energy hung, seemingly never dispersing. This trace of existence was nearly unfelt, other than the actual Dorballom she worked for.

_My skin tingles…Subaru, don't you dare di—_

Then the whole cliff above her shatter.

Large boulder fell, but that was not the factor that send a chill down her spine.

What she saw, was a black meteorite.

A meteorite of a person she knew.

"SUBARU!"

* * *

><p>~2 minutes ago~<p>

"I, Subaru, declare this game lost…"

His voice was heard across the Battle Zone.

It was a brave declaration, and Regent Cheer applauded him in her mind.

She waited a few more seconds, seeing if the youth would waver, but he did not, much to her surprise. No one she had Dueled had the courage to say those words, stand, and take the punishment, which in this case, would most certainly be death.

"Surrender?" Regent Cheer asked with her cheerful voice. "Are you sure?"

"I have nothing in my Battle Zone, having only 2 Shields left. You have 4 creatures, 1 of which is Spell Del Finn. Even if I can trigger an Aqua Surfer and a Hades Death Gate in that exact order next turn, you would still have enough to give me a last strike."

"You understand your limits as a Duelists well. Perhaps, you would like to join us?" Regent Cheer threw Subaru an olive branch. Talent must be saved and more so talented Duelists.

Subaru saw the sincerity in Cheer's eyes, but he had to refuse. "I belong to Sekai, while you're with the World. I can never bring myself to terms if I am to do that."

"Youngsters, so stubborn, but perhaps that's what make this generation interesting." Regent Cheer savoured his words. "Then…Then, I guess to end this, I must finish th—"

Subaru smiled at the gentle Regent. Perhaps…there might be good left in DMRT.

"Yes, finish the Duel. Declare Todomeda." He said.

_Click! _ Subaru retrieved all his Shields into his Hand. There was an Inferno Sign, but there was always Spell Del Finn waiting to rip him a new one. _Right, I lost. _He heard Regent Cheer sigh, and loosen himself. It should be a painless death. After all, Empress Chirico is such a powerful creature, a single strike from it should not leave anything behind, not even ashes.

_So long, everyone. Illia, you are an absolute jerk, but I understand your loneliness and the urge to do good. Vincen, I will never love you as my other half, but you are my brother forever. Will, I just can't get myself to hate you, but . Storm, Ryu, you are good folks, please survive and do more good to Sekai. And then…Edo… life has been so lacklustre until you brought me into the realm of Dueling. Ah, heck why am I even…they will never hear part of this…_

"My most beloved Chirico, I toast you for our new victory. Here by, I Regent Cheer, declare the execution of…what's your name? Never mind, declare the execution of this lady through Todomeda." _Wow, do the Regnts have to do that every time they kill someone? Such vexingly verbose is unexpected. _

Empress Chirico presented its weaponry, forming a trident of ice with those crystal seen formerly, revolving around her. A veil of water seem to slide off as she raised that weapon of hers, taking aim wherever Regent Cheer pointed.

"Our will be done." Cheer said.

Then Chirico lift her mighty smiter, swinging with a pair of crystalline hands that formed by hexagonal plates.

Subaru looked onward, without shielding himself. Then his eyes widened as he saw a shadow dropped.

It was…Will?

"Run! Mr. Subaru! I will stall her!" Will leaped onto Regent Cheer, and was surprised to find himself unable to advance an inch further about 2 meters over the woman. "Ah? What? Is there a piece of glass? Wha, Subaru?"

When Will lifted his flattened face. Where there was Subaru, not was nothing. No, even the earth the dark beauty stood on was crushed, shattered onto somewhere.

Though Will did not actually reach the maiden, he managed to startle her, just in the slightest bit. The direction that she pointed shifted a bit down, and Chirico took it as a command, smiting the edge of the cliff between Regent Cheer and the boy.

Subaru was swung into the air, as the power of Chirico ripped through rock and earth, batting away all substance.

Still, to Will, Subaru died.

Killed by Regent Cheer.

At that, he let out a roar.

* * *

><p>~Just as Subaru began his Duel with Regent Cheer, 10 mins ago~<p>

At the same side, the Duel started for both Storm and Ryu, facing Regent Bliss and Sage Sage respectively.

Ryu got off to a smooth start. First four turns yielded a Genji Aini, two Cocco Lupia, and a Bolshack NEX.

Sage Saga had more luck with Mana acceleration, a term coined for placing many cards into the Mana Zone via usage of spells and creatures. It was her turn, and she brought in Pharoah, the Earth God.

"Next turn, I will show you the definition of Immortality, you male homo sapien with raging male hormones!" Sage Saga crossed her hand in front of her chest.

"Unchoosable? I love creatures that has that. So, ah, this card. Sorry, my Hand is better. I summon Bolshack NEX for 2 Mana, bring out Peace Lupia. Then I tap 2 more Mana for Balzark 'Flame Blast' Dragon. Then to my attacking phase, where I…Genji Aini use tap ability! I tap it to kill the new Bolshack NEX to put in Infinity Dragon. Now my Battle Zone is complete."

A bright bird slid two blades into an Armored Dragon, spilling its blood, which gave rise to another, which came forth earlier.

"Come with me, Blaze, for we will show her what is the definition of immortality!"

As for the Duel between Storm and Bliss, things were about take a turn the wrong way.

Both Duelists start of with charging a nature Mana, but Regent Bliss summoned Jasmine, the Mist Faerie, then triggered her suicidal ability to gain a Mana from top of Deck while Storm followed through with Yattare Pippi, making her Hunters cost 1 less to summon. If that was not enough, at Turn 3, Regent Bliss brought in the first core of his deck, Evolution Totem.

Cost 4, Mystic Totem, it is a Nature Creature that can gain 3000 power per Evolution Creature the owner of it has, and allows the owner to search for an evolution when placed into Battle Zone.

That's what Regent Bliss is doing. He swept his Deck across infront of him, and picked out a card without hesitation.

"I search my Deck for Cosmo Cebu Lambda," Regent Bliss revealed the blue evolution creature, a Cyber Command who had an X on its back, bearing the mark of an Alien. "An evolution. I end my turn."

Cosmo Cebu? Evolution? He would require a bait, certainly it must be Evolution Totem then. I will remove the bait. With no bait, evolution is meaningless.

Storm drew a card. "Just what I need. First, a card into mana, then with Yatare, all my Hunters cost 1 less to I summon Garden Gnome, I mean Silver Shovel." A little garden gnome, wait, a Beast Folk leaped into the Battle Zone. "Activate his ability, Silver Shovel into my Mana while Evo Totem to your Mana Zone."

"Hmh," Regent Bliss traced his poor totem as it fell into his Mana Zone silently as though a hole appeared in the earth where it stood. "You done?"

"Of course." Storm beamed with rosy cheeks, apparently completely covered from. _Gah, Forever, you do not have to pop up at every sight of your lost king! You know how much effort I have to give to supress your manifestation!_

_ Grrr? _

_ Oh shut it, you fat dragon. No more cheese for you._

_ GRRRR!_

_ Then obey. Stay put for now, I will try to take Gaial Kaiser back._

She put her mind back into the Duel, watching Bliss's façade, but was just a bit surprised as she did not see any change of emotions even when she had succesffully removed that bait of his Cosmo Cebu.

Regent Bliss wasn't aware of that however, he just continued on his turn. "I tap five Mana. I summon this evolution."

_Evolution? With no Bait? _Storm's heart grew cold.

"Mad Deck Evolution." Regent Bliss held a single card in his hand.

_Wait, that is not Cosmo Cebu Lambda!_

"Mad Romanoff, the Wicked God."

_Argh, right, the trump he used back then!_

"I reveal the top three cards, being Ida, Yattering Wan, and Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole. Yattering Wan and Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole to Graveyard, while I put Mad Romanoff over Ida."

Regent Bliss moved so fast that what Storm saw was only images of three cards popping out of his Deck and then two fell into Grave, one remained under.

A thunderclasp burst into existence.

Storm looked over at the source and saw that Regent Cheer summoning something, and that something was just about to appear, breaking through the layer of clouds.

She grimaced. _Not doing well either. Looking at that funnel cloud…so much resemblance to a tornado…if only having a name of Storm would minimize my risks against storms and their relatives…_

From the funnelling cloud came another fork, like the tongue of a snake. _Wait, that fork? That's coming…_

The newest extension burst into crimson flames (yes we still haven't seen enough fire, ok?), a fire that burnt even the air that was now spiralling to meet it. A vague form of a giant broke into slivers of shadow, feeding into the tip of that fiery spear.

With all the might of a meteor, it struck earth, only to be stop by a single gauntlet arm that poked out from the surface of the earth surface. It held, to Storm's dismay, and absorbed the crazed power into itself.

Then the earth broke, showing an armored clad skeleton with one wing only. Two arms now came with two hands that held onto two guns, guns that had once spat great spells at them in her hideout, now out to haunt her again.

"No…he summoned it…" Storm took a slight step back, which Regent Bliss took as her weakness.

He smirked. "You think you could've stopped me? Don't worry, it was only a small bump in my schedule. So, since summoning phase is over, I begin my attacking phase. I declare attack with Mad Romanoff, triggering his Meteor Burn. Placing the card under it into Graveyard, I can cast a spell with the Civilization of Fire or Darkness with a cost of 6 and less from my Mana Zone. I choose Hyperspatial Shooting Hole!"

The fire spell jumped up from his MAna Zone, glowing as though fire had sprung from it. Above them, space collapsed on itself as the spell named Hyperspatial Shooting Hole irradiated something else other than light. It was another form of energy, and it was enough to tear a new hole in midst of all.

"I bring forth Gaial Kaiser." Regent Bliss commanded. The hole above gave him just that.

To say a Gaial Kaiser was dumped out is a great undetstatement, as the dual sword Command Dragon exited the hole with great majestic presense, sending a burst of lightning. Of course, circled by the energy released by a Duel, the two Duelist are not harmed at all, but that ledge they once were on now half molten.

"Mad Romanoff break a Shield." Storm's Shields were decreased by one.

Storm looked back at Gaial Kaiser, feeling another entity jumping inside of her. Red smooth armor showed that this dragon moves quickly, and indeed, it is a Speed Attacker, announced exactly so by the Regent. "Since Gaial Kaiser is a Speed Attacker, I will have it attack now, Ike! Double Break."

Another two Shields came into Storm's Hand. "Shield Trigger Faerie Life. Then it is my turn, Regent Bliss. It is only three Shields. Don't get so cocky yet. I charge Mana, then I tap 4, summoning this." Storm showed a card in her Hand. It came into Battle Zone. "Come On Pippi. With its ability I bring into Battle Zone Foever Meteor Kaiser!"

A ruby colored super star of a Firebird leaped up and down, shooting star shaped sparks everywhere. Then it raised its chubby wings, pointing into the sky above.

Just like what happened with Shooting Hole, the sky was torn another hole, dropping a creature into the Battle Zone. It was a slender dragon, Red Command Dragon by race and also Hunter with its blazing X wound on its head. What little turf of blue hair only barely covers it.

_Gaial Kaiser! My Lord! _That was the first thing the Red Command Dragon by the name of Forever Meteor Kaiser said, attempting to talk to Gaial Kaiser. _I…_

_ It is no use, Gale. Gaial Kaiser is no longer the dragon Hunter it was. All creatures are loyal to its master as long it is summoned. He would not hear your pleas._

Forever Meteor Kaiser fell silence, then its eyes gleamed. _Then take him back for me, for us, for the Hunters! _

_ I will, Gale, don't worry. I am Storm Kurowind, the world's Retrieval Specialist._

"Ok, Regent Bliss, how's that? But that's not all, I tap one more mana, putting Galaxy Falcon onto one of my Shields. All my creatures with the race Hunters gain Speed Attacker. Forever Meteor Kaiser, attack Mad Romanoff!"

Storm's dragon cooked Mad Romanoff and the chubby god fell to the ground as a pile of ash.

"You Psyhics can't attack me and Forver Meteor Kaiser share the same power as Gaial Kaiser, Bliss, how do you like that?" She smiled.

"Please girl, call me Regent Bliss, and you must be out of your mind?" Regent Bliss retorted. "This is nothing."

"What?"

"You seriously thought that would stop me? Think twice." He reached into this Mana Zone. "Allow me to show you."

Behind his Shields, all five Mana (1 new one recently placed into Mana Zone) tapped, radianting with a glow that send a chill down Storm's spine. _Why…why would he tap 5 Mana? What is he about to summon?_

"I evolve Cosmo Cebu Lambda on Gaial Kaiser." Regent Bliss revealed his plans. Simple as it sound, the Red Comman Dragon kneeled, allowing mechanical tentacles crawl over it. Cosmo Cebu Lambda appear over it, opening its X on the back, showing a set of solar panels. The solar panels glistened, channeling electricity into the blue gel like body of the Cyber Command/Alien. As Gaial Kaiser faded completely under it, Storm thought she saw a drop of tear fell from the magnificent beast.

"You…evolved on Alien on a Hunter?

"I do believe the rule do not prevent me from doing so. As you see, Cosmo Cebu uses red or green creatures as bait, which in this case, I am simply using my Gaial Kai—"

"Shut it, Bliss! It not that it is not allowed, it is about the meaning of the cards and of why they exist! Right now, you just walked all over the Hunter's dignity by evolving an Alien ontop of it!"

"Like dignity would help me surivive in this world? As long as it is of use to me, then it is worth it. If it is not, it is utter trash. If I can't attack with Gaial Kaiser, what good is he? I will throw him out, where he would rot and be forgotten."

"Argh…" Storm gnawed, grinding her teeth together.

Regent Bliss, apparently unaware of that, continued with an order to attack. "I declare attack with Cosmo, and trigger its Meteor burn, allowing me to draw 3 cards. The target of attack is Forever Meteor Kaiser. 7000 power vs 6000 power, your Forever Kaiser is gone." Three cards went into Regent's Hand as Forever was fried by the blue alien with a lance of electricity.

"Argh…" Storm watched as Forever Meteor Kaiser's remains get sucked back up the opened hole above. "You really have no shame do you?"

"Shame? Just like dignity, it is of no use to me."

"Heh, my turn. I draw, charge Mana, then Tap 4 Mana. I bring in another Come On Pippi. Using its effect, this time I bring Sakon and Ukon! I tap 2 more, summon Yattare Pippi! Since they are all Speed Attackers, Yattare Pippi, ike!" After witnessing Come On Pippi direct two firebird's descendent into the Battle Zone, Storm made her move.

A Shield of Regent Bliss broke. Not a trigger. If none of his Shields are Triggers, with her 6 Hunters, she could actually win the Duel. Of course, that's if…

"Come On Pippi Ike, attack—"

"Ninja Strike 4. I summon Falconer. Falconer becomes a Blocker, and Falconer block her attack." The yellow disc killed the chubby red chick with a laser in the head.

"Ack…Second Come On Pippi attack!"

"Shield Trigger!" As soon as the Shield was revealed to him, Regent called out. "Intense Vaccuuming Twist. I cast it. I put Shooting Hole into my hand. With that, I can return one of the creatures in the Battle Zone to their owner's Hand. Of course, I am not as retarded as to return Cosmo Cebu Lambda, so I will just go with that Psychic birdie, which should be called Sakon Pippi."

Storm bit her lips as Sakon was sucked back the same hole it came from. "Ukon Pippi attack!" One more was broken. Another Intense Vaccuuming Twist. A Bolshack Hole shown, a Yattare Pippi gone.

"Two more Shield? Not bad, you do have talent to push me to my limits." Regent Bliss praised. "Though, you need something more. Now I charge Mana, summoning Dreaming Moonknife, add another Mana. Then I cast Shooting Hole again. Come, Gaial Kaiser." Once again, the lord of Hunters enter the Battle Zone, without Forever Meteor Kaiser's hindrance. "Gaial Kaiser final break!" Galaxy Falconer shattered, falling into the Graveyard, as the as two Shields bounced up one by one.

Storm clenched her fists. If those 2 Shields…please let there be a Shield Trigger…yes!

"You think Intense Vaccuuming Twist is fun? Have a taste of this. 5 cards into Hand, and I reveal Hyperspatial Gaial Hole! Cosmo Cebu back to your Hand!" A quick splash pushed the Alien flying back over the two remaining Shields. "I have control now!"

"Ha, Regent Bliss, pushed to your limits? I can just attack and finish this now!" Storm wasn't lying. She had 3 creatures that can attack, and Regent Bliss only has two Shields left.

_Don't! _A voice called out in her head.

_ What? Can't you see I am winning? I can actually…_

_ You don't know the full effect of Gaial Kaiser! My brother…he…he can put Hunter Psychics into Battle Zone with same cost of cards in the Shield if you happen to break it! Of course, he would have to put the card into his Grave, but he can bring out things like Boost, who is exceptional at killing small creatures!_

_ Really? GAial Kaiser…Wait did you just say it would only happen if you break his Shields?_

_ Yes, you have to break it._

_ Then watch and learn, Gale._

Storm drew a card. "Well, before that, allow me to cast Hyperspatial Gaial Hole. Yes, it is a spell especially made for your Gaial Kaiser there, but don't look so lost, Regent, because I will be bringing in this. Zero Kaiser! Shooting Fighte Pippi! Come to me!" A Red Command Dragon/Hunter poked its head out of the new transdimentional gateway. It leaped out with much grace landing without a sound. Fire came from the back of its head as though a mane of a lion. Another came down, a fiery firebird. Rarely are there firebirds that are actually being cooked, but this one is. Shooting Fighter Pippi. Just there for the support.

"Regent Bliss, prepare to bite dust. Come On Pippi attack—" Storm initiate attack, and Regent Bliss grinned, knowing that he would lose a Shield and then mostly likely to able to bring out either Boost or Merriane, both in this case able to save him. "Gaial Kaiser!"

"WHAT?" Regent Bliss lost his cool as the chubby thing charged into the large red dragon and explode into a puff of blood and feather.

"Whenver a Firebird is destroyed you have to choose a Shield and return it to Hand, Bliss. That means…I know what you are thinking of. Sadly I am not going to fall into that trap." Storm said smugly. There is nothing preventing her from…

A painful scream shot through her audio system. Usually Duelist in midst of a Duel had reduced stimulants from the exterior. To hear anything at that magnitude is extraordinary. Surely that had to catch her attention.

She turned to look, and found Ryu, already done with his Duel, as he is holding his opponent in his arms as she laid fainted, staring at the same direction.

There Will was, hammering away, like a wild beast, at something.

Surely he was about 2 meters above Regent Cheer, who also looked on with great interest, to see a boy throwing fists at the barrier that is naturally created when two person enters a Duel. Even with Todomeda executed, that barrier would keep on going for a few minutes…and it is impregnable.

"UURRAAAHHH!"

If only someone have watched Evangelion…this was massively resemble the scene where Zero began to feed on the Angel's flesh. Only in this case Will is feeding off of this barrier, using his teeth and fingers. Several finger nails actually have been peeled off by forceful removals, and blood were dripping through the barrier down onto Regent Cheer's face. Yes, impregnable to all force, but always passable for blood.

Storm knew the reason behind the rage of Will immediately. Subaru was gone.

From what she remembered, Regent Cheer Dueled Subaru, and apparently summoned something big and powerful. That monster had now taken Subaru's life as the man was no longer with them, leading to Will, who had started to think that Subaru is his friend to go berserk. Duels for Will were once something of joy. Now he know. Now he had seen the cruelty behind each challenge, and for them, true Duelists, Duels are matters of life and death.

"WHY!" Will pound away.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO!"

"WHY IS DO YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM?

"WHY ARE EVERYONE KILLING EACH OTHER!"

That's all what he could've gotten out.

Above him, the clouds faded.

And above the clouds…

Something gathered.

Something holding a gigantic sword.

Something red holding a gigantic sword.

Of course, merely a projection. It has to be.

Unseen waves of atmospheric pressure spiralled down, racing along the place where the huge storm cloud was. The rapid thickening of air produced a coil of energy, flashing but with an awkward speed, slowly coiling like those ancient Plasma Balls where you place a hand over the surface and marvel as the auras traced your hands.

Another scream came out of Will's mouth.

As reply, the heavens send forth a single lightning bolt, and with great accuracy, impaled the boy.

Though Will didn't die.

No…the lightning simply entered his forehead, and then stayed.

And then a terrible headache hit everyone, with even Cheer's smile gone, replaced by a frown and a hand over her head. This pain…it was as though what Will was feeling had transferred to them.

If only Professor Yami was here.

If only he could have warned them.

Warned them to run.

Maximum Proximal Resonnation.

This it the name of this phenomenon, where imagination of a patient with that *** disease became detacted from that of reality, those with the same problem would like to act as some sort of resonator, enlarging the wavelength of emission of D-Wave.

Of course, the closest have it worst.

Regent Cheer opened her mouth, as though gasping for air, but nothing came out and nothing went in.

Instead the interior of her mouth gave off a glow.

And then her eyes too.

Shrilling voice too rose from the depths of her throat, but no one was listening.

They too, where humming a tune, a tune that was directed by the eerie pitch that now came from Will's throat.

And then…

* * *

><p>"Professor Yami!"<p>

"What, Jey?"

"This…this…is just off the graphs now!"

"You sure? Everything is spiking off the charts."

"Yes, D-Wave emission, this is as worse as it got 4 years ago…even closing to that of the Exodus 7 years past?"

"But that…that's impossible?"

"Why so?"

"The last two times this happened, something else followed."

"What would that be?"

"Well, abnormal weather, scorched earth…but worse of all, Overload."

"Overload…?"

"The eradication of certain cards from the Dueling World by sharply increasing their demands of D-Waves to summon."

"That means?"

"In a way…cards are now going to be banned…banned from being used."


	13. Chapter 12  Overload and MPR

**Chapter 12. Overload and MPR**

_Mainly background story, and introduced a future foe for the MCs. _

~a year ago~

The Alps was always the perfect place for building labs. For centuries, CERN's stanchion stood in the ranges, completing their daily routines of particle collision. A bunch of scientists' hussle about, collecting data and analysing them already with their wrist watch computers. The lastest subject of interest was D-Waves' interaction with neurinos. Ever since D-Wave appeared, Dr. Tommy, the head of the Coast Institution had established the waves' ability to gather matter at stunning speed once atoms falls under influence of the particular waves. Now, extra terrestrial or synthetic state of matter were tested.

At one side, the hundreds of kilometres worth of pipeline formed a massively perfect circle where the collision would take place. At the other was just a simple door. On it were the words of DMRT.

None of the scientists around had the chance of visiting the interiors or even gotten one peek through those gates. Of course, as scientists, they were are nosy and curious as gossip girls, but they also have the ability to restraint themselves whenever necessary. That made all the difference between them.

Thus, it had always been CERN's mystery, always was, and always will be.

What the scientists don't know, what lies beyond wasn't that interesting at all, only rows and rows of archives, an pipe organ like structure, and a 3 dimensional world map, complete with holographic projections of clouds and water. If you look closely, you would even see the living organisms that dwell on it. Yet the world map looks as it was slashed in half, right between the states known as Turkey and Afganistan. A silver line drew the boundaries between both sides, marking the edge of the two worlds. Well, one was known as the World, the other as Sekai, one lead by humans, the other by the laws of the Jungle where the Remnants of the old lived ever since the Fissure, also known as the First Summoning, took place. Most of Asia is now a mixture of forest, volcano, huge creaves, and infinite extension of flatlands where different terrains met.

In short, this side of CERN was DMRT's research and analysis department, headed by the one and only Professor Yami. Today, beyond the mysterious doors, in the depths of the lab, a shuttle trained arrived.

Yes, they had the luxury of building a tube from Italy's City Coliseus straight to the lab.

The doors slid open without a sound, and out walked a female and a male. The female, rather tall, blonde and blue eyes, clearly of the Aryan heritage, dressed in the formality of the class she belonged to, known as Sage. The male, a bit nervous, righted his glasses, followed meekly behind about 2-3 pace. He kept it so, as though the female was of the species of a porcupine, prickly to anyone close by.

"Sage Charity, good to see you alive." A voice welcomed them. From the shadows beyond a chair came rolling towards them, which made the male cringe a bit. Of course, when he saw the rather homely Yami flash a crooked smile at them, he relaxed.

_Squeak! _ The wheeled turned with great agony, as though having the professor leaning of the back led to slaughtering of them.

"_why is the professor on a chair, sitting in reverse?_" The male asked, whispering from behind the female.

"Well, you need not to know." That's her reply. Ouch, cold.

"Welcome to my humble shed of enlightment and pursuit of ultimate knowledge. Of course, that only implies the tiny range between D-Waves and DMASTERS. I have no more interested beyond that, and so should you, if you are going to stay."

"Introduce yourself, intern, to Professor Yami." The icy Charity urged for a self introduction.

"Eh…hi, I am Jey. I am from the United States, looking forward to staying here to fulfil an internship and probably more…" The young man scratched his head, feeling a bit awkward in front of the professor.

"Like getting a job here?" Yami proposed.

"Yes, that's in my consideration." The young man replied without hestitation

"Very well, you are acceted, come join me." With that, Professor Yami rolled away on his chair with his legs as paddles.

"Eh, that's it?" Jey turned to face Charity, face full of disbelieve. "So easy?"

"Professor Yami is quite easy to get along." Charity replied. "It is time for me to leave, have a good time. If you have any questions, you can call this number. Thanks for your understanding, good bye."

"What? Wait—!"

* * *

><p>~half a year ago~<p>

"So anything I should be doing now?" The new intern kept himself busy, mastering whatever he can, and fixing whatever he can fix. He was so busy such that when he was clueless on what to do when he had his first break since arrival. Yes, it was also his first time when he could not find anything to do. It felt quite weird, so he turned to Professor Yami for help.

"No, not really." Came the reply from the weird professor who sat on his chair, never seemingly leaving for the slightest bit. There was more than once where Jey thought the professor was a handicap, and that thought revisited him again right now as he watched the 'chairman' roll around, making silent squeaks as the wheels turned.

"So…"

"If you have time, why not have a chat with me. You can ask me any questions." Yami said.

Jey's jaw dropped, apparently stunned, but his hands and feet already began to make their way across the room, searching for some utensils. "Oh. Oh? Oh! Wait, let me get a notepad. Right, let's go then. First question, are there any interesting phenonmenon that you have observed in the past years?"

"There are plenty that I can tell you, but one of such, Overload, is quite the most marvellous of them all." Professor Yami looked at the ceiling, thinking back.

"Overload, spelt o-v-e-r-l-o-a-d, right?" Jey asked, sweeping aside his bangs that happened to obstruct his vision.

"Yes, you are recording that?"

"Exactly professor, I discovered I have much to learn and this internship had been quite proliferate already." Jey replied, scribbling intensively on a notepad. "How does it start?"

"Maximum Proximal Resonnation."

"Oh, the famous MPR theory proposed by Dr. Tommy back in the…"

"Yes, it is, but it is not just a theory, it is a fact that it exists." Yami interrupted. "It had happened before.

"Happened as in?"

"Maximum Proximal Resonnation has happened a few times before, all of them were accounted for after Overload takes place. In fact, it had happened twice before we had started this division and thus not able to observe directly." Yami took his spectacles from chest pocket and placed it over his eyes with grace.

"Ok, how does it start and what's the result?"

"Well, you don't really need to know about the results for now, but allow me to explain its origin."

"Origin of Overload. Sounds great." Jey scribbled a subheading on his notepad.

"Indeed, first of all, imagine an emplification device. Something like a sound box would do." The older male made an imaginary box with his hand, showing medium size dimension to the younger one.

Jey pondered. "Sound box. You mean like the container of a musical instrument or something similar where the vibration is amplified?"

"Exactly, it is easier to envision that way. Take for example the violin. When you play it, the filaments of the bow rub against the metallic strings, which the friction between the two allow the string, long and held at both sidest to vibrate rapidly so to produce a tone. This point of contact between the string and the bow is where the sound originated." Professor Yami demonstrated some sophisticated air violin skills.

"The origin of the sound?"

"Yes, so in this case, even without anything else, depending on the thickness and the tightness of the pull on the string, the pitch can be altered and thus easily heard."

"So, in case of Overload or MPR, we are talking about the source of D-Wave?"

"You are catching on quickly. D-Wave is…that's something else entirely, but what would happen if D-Wave, like soundwave, can be amplified through stacking and remission of same or harmonic frequencies?"

"But that would be…"

Professor Yami clasped his hands together. "Catastrophic, unimaginable, and yes, Resonation happens quite often in those Duelist or yes, those who emits D-Waves under certain circumstances. That is easily controlled by the Duelist themselves at their own sacrifice and can be ceased by will. How do they do it? We do not actually have a manual, but most just retrieve the card they Summoned involuntarily and damage it forcefully through bending or folding. In worse case, there are incidents where the Resonation stopped after the card was tore in half. In fact Duels are a form of Resonation where two Duelist face off. From the impregnability and the pure strength of the shell they produce during Duels, we can deduce that the growth or amplification of D-Waves raises at least 10 on a log scale. Imagine what it would be like with a few more."

"Wha…"

"But that's still not MPR. MPR, from what we have been able to scavenge off the wrecks, come through intense moments, or perhaps mental unstableness of the emittors, but also have to act as the sound box him/herself."

"I don't get what you mean."

"Hm…let's keep the violin example. In this case, we do not have a bow—there is no control in the emission of D-Wave. Instead, let's assume that the body of the violin is one Duelists, the strings are the others. And then…let's get a hammer and beat on the corpus (body). What would happen if the corpus doesn't break?" Yami wacked the air.

"The corpus, as the sound box, would create a noise as the strike sends vibratation throughout the body?" Jey contemplated.

"And the strings?"

"They would also vibrate…wait, you mean that they are forced to vibrate through the vibration of the sound box? So the Duelists would be forced to emit D-Wave of their own…"

"Then yes, the D-Wave produced then would be amplified by the sound box, kinda like a feed forward action that would grow infinitely larger if the energy source can be spontaneous. In the case of the violin, the sound they emit would be quenched quickly due to energy lost, but Duelist's minds are like the deepest wells, filled with energy ready to be unleashed. At that, that combined effect simply adds up with what is now known as MPR."

"Wow…that is quite…" He had to marvel at the idea

"As I have mentioned, this energy is what provides the required initiation of all Summons. Now tell me, Jey, what's the requirement of a Summon?"

"I would say it is the person with the condition of emitting D-Waves." Said the younger one after a moment of silence.

"Any other?" Yami threw another question.

"Eh…perhaps a target of projection?" Jey replied. "As in what they want to Summon."

"Yes, exactly. Of course, how is the target determined in these cases?"

"I don't really know…memories?"

"You must not have seen actual Summons before. Mostly it is a physical contact with cards."

"Cards? But these cards…"

Professor Yami rolled off into the depths of the archives. After a series of bangs and what not, he returned, hand full of papery rectangular cards.

"Jey take a look."

Jey obediently done so, picking up each with a twiser, sniffing it first by wafting the area above it, then putting it under light.

"Jey, it is not a glass of red wine, it doesn't require tasting."

"Sorry, but from the looks of them, there seems to be two different kinds of cards."

"Catching on quickly, so can you separate them into two piles?"

"Ok, let me do so." Jey picked up each card gingerly by his trusty tweezer and place them into the respective pile.

"So what's the difference between them?"

"From observation, this pile I am making on the right, they…are somewhat heavier, the card body thicker, smooth surface, and certain cards seems to show its rarity through using foiled background to highlight the picture of the creature itself. Also, this pile is marked at the lower right corner to their respective sets, probably indicating the period of print or manufacture. I believe that's it, are there anything I should include?"

"You are quite correct in your analysis. Surely you must have done a lot of homework on that? Though you did miss one point." Professor grinned.

"Eh…really? What's that?" Jey stopped writing, and looked at the professor. "I mean if the cards are tangible, then they are more or less artifacts of human origin?

"The cards are not printed or manufactured."

"Wait, but the other piles all have ctow on them, which should be the origin of print?"

"Yes, that pile which do not have foils, lack thickness, without set pictures, they are all produced by the Coast, which is generally used to to distribute to the general public. These cards to us and the Duelists, rather an abomination for…have you heard some Duelist coin the term 'fake' and 'real' cards?"

"Yes, certainly. The Captains that I have worked under all complained about the lack of good cards to use. I think Captain Peeps even said that he cried when some stray newbie named Sana flashed him an Eternal Meteor Kaiser, which he desperately wanted one." Jey tapped his forehead with his pen. "Even Regent Hannibal released an article on the urgency of recovery of cards."

Professor Yami chuckled, piecing together that scene in his mind. "Certainly he would. Quite unfortunate really for him or for all other Duelists, Jey, while fake cards flood this side of the World, a lot of the real deal could only be found in Sekai, often given up by the things that dwell there. And back to my previous point, real cards are not just simple made by painiting something over a piece of paper. What it is, is more or less a capture of energy that compost a certain entity."

"Eh…sorry professor, I fear that I don't understand what you mean by that."

"Jey, real cards are not printed. They are created."

"Created, right." Jey didn't buy that. Nonetheless, he wrote down the word 'created' followed with a question mark behind it on his notepad.

"You don't need to believe me. In fact, we are using a rather limited language, and sometimes meanings are lost during conversations of such." Professor Yami found himself a cup of coffee and took a nice long sip from it. "So when the Duelists, which is the term we use to call all these folks able to project their imagination, wants to Summon something, they just hold onto a card. From the information we collected from the Regents, Sages, and Captains, the process mostly resembles something like having an imaginary friend appearing in their mind, to some degree shows signs of life through talking or moving. That genuine piece of imagination gets to be projected into reality, thus completing the Summon. Of course, how that specific image appears in the mind of the capables is still a subject to be studied, but we attempt to observe that from various angles, mostly through videos."

Jey looked a bit lost, but he did get himself busy with writing. Professor Yami watched him quietly scribbling something onto that trusty notepad, then sighed.

"Care to watch something?"

"Like videos of Summoning?" Jey replied, a bit uninterested.

"No, something similar, but better. Yes, I am meaning, do you want to watch a Duel?"

The respond was immediate—the intern stopped writing abruptly, looking up.

"Wow, really?" Jey's eyes widened. "Wait, I mean I would never mind watching one."

"Then we shall." Professor Yami was satisfied with that response. He rolled over to the cabinets, opened one and then caressed the multitudes rows of labeled cases. "Any that you prefer?"

"Oh, oh, I want one with the Regents." It was as though he was a little girl who just entered a candy store, jumping up and down. "Regent Flora! I want to see her Duel!"

"Regent Flora? Ah, the youngest Regent of them all. That is a good pick, she does demonstrate some crucial qualities for a master Duelists."

"Actually I just think she is the cutest of them all…"

"What did you just say?" Professor Yami turned sharply to his intern.

"N-Nothing!" Jey nearly dropped his pen.

"Ha-ha, that is actually nothing. We do have our idols, but yes, let's see, as long as you don't say that to her face, you would have no trouble staying alive. Right, there, this should demonstrate Duel rather well. Taken place 5 years ago, when she first earned her place as a Regent."

And then, the screen turned on.

* * *

><p>Regent Flora…no, Sage Flora at that time, was only 8. She was rescued by another fellow DMRT official, data disclosed, during Exile at the age of 6. Quickly discovering her gift of Summoning, she was viewed as the raising star among the Sages. Though for some unknown reasons, she drilled herself hard in the art of Kaijudo, Kettou, and Dueling more than the normal meditations that Sages focused on, her ability to prolong her Summons for more than half a week still awed the others.<p>

This Duel was recorded by a security camera in the Pantheon of Athens, when a mob of bandit led by a notorious Duelist of Romania, a former follower of the Annhilator by the name of Dracela stormed the museum, which should be mentioned that it served as a rather clever disguise for a training base for the DMRT.

And so the video began.

* * *

><p>A man dressed in a white tuxedo walked to the middle of the footage. Jey could tell it was the lobby of the Pantheon, and from the way the camera is shaking, there must be explosions outside. Coincides enough with historical data.<p>

There was a counter in the shape of a ring, and at its center a glass

"Stingy man comes just to carress a pyramid?" A voice came from nowhere. Of course the source is outside of the screen, unseen.

That apparently caused the man to jump, but since his head was slowly inserted into the hole of the cut glass case, he basically just jerked hammering into that miniature pyramid in display. Furious, the man found that his head got stuck in the display and shattered the glass case completely to extricate himself.

"Who are you?" He asked, tearing a hole in the base of the pyramid to allow himself to see out.

"I am Sage Flora, and who are you?" Sage Flora appeared at the bottom left corner.

_Tsundere! Loli!_ Jey wiped some siliver off the corner of his mouth. _Yes, there goes Regent Flora…I mean Sage Flora. _

"I am Dracelo, little girl." Dracelo, now with a pyramid over his head, replied.

"Dracelo. Criminal record goes back to the Annihilator's regime. Good stepping stone." The girl mused, holding out something. A deck case.

"Excuse me?" The pyramid head man asked.

"Pyramid head, I challenge you." Flora said, then she glowed with sparks.

The screen blanked.

* * *

><p>Jey almost roared. "What! We haven't even seen her face!"<p>

"Don't worry, it is initial ramp of D-Wave that temporarily shut off the surveillance camera that took the footage. It would be back on. Before we continue though, pay attention to how they proceed to summon and cast. It is rather interesting what they do while _in Duel._"

"Yes, Professor Yami, I can do thaaaaa—" The screen came back into focus, showing static first, and then clarified into two figures, standing off. The counter was no more, only a mere crater where two creatures stayed, a ghostly knight compost of an empty armor, and a pink haired troll holding a bottle of spray paint. There was also an eerie fan, floating about a meter of the ground, irradiating a murderous intent.

_What! Those are not Sage Flora's cards! So…it must be Dracelo's? Dracelo have the advantage?_

* * *

><p>As to confirm Jey's doubt, Dracelo made the move.<p>

"Troll, attack, using my favorite Soul Recall, put Ghost Touch back to bottom of the deck, while break a Shield of yours." Dracelo's voice came through. "Discard a card.

The center of focus for Jey was laid on the young girl. Faintly the color of sky blue was her hair, with a strand of stray hair stick out the top of her head like an antenna. She held onto her cards in Hand as one popped up and fell to her Graveyard while a Shield of hers shattered into diamond dust. She held the newly formed card and took a look at it.

She was silent, looking at her depleted Hand. Ghost touch took a card out, then Grafitti stole another. Now only 3 cards remain.

On her side of the Battle Zone there is a thing made of water. Its limps limped around, but its pinkish hair gave away its identity. Aqua Evolutor.

"Don't worry girl, I will continue destroy your Hand, undermining your chances to win. Ah no problem, keep admiring my strategy, since it will make sure that no one can win against me, no luck, no deck composition. Uh-ha, my strategies break all of those." Dracelo was enjoying his advantage.

"Hurusai." A cute voice cut him short.

"What?"

Sage Flora only arched an eyebrow of hers, but Jey couldn't see her face complete at that angle the camera was placed. "Does putting a pyramid over your head make you extra vexing verbose? I thought Duels were once about luck and deck composition, but now it seems now that trash talking is part of this."

"Who are you to talk? My corp and I had taken over the Pantheon. If not you are little pitiful girl, I wouldn't have accept that challenge but rather shot you on spot." Dracelo retorted immediately. He wasn't happy about something the Sage Flora had said. Probably about pyramid and being verbose. "So what more have you got?"

"A sense of integrity unlike you. And I have a hair clip for decoration." Flora caressed a ladybird clip that held onside of her bangs from covering her face. "Not that freak of a pyramid."

"You friggin brat!" Dracelo roared. "You are going to pay for that!"

"Probably not. It is my turn." Sage Flora remained unchanged. _Wow, even back then, she is already that calm._ Jey thought as he watched Flora commence with her turn. "I summon Qurian. Draw a card. End my turn."

"Ha, one more creature? Of course, you can't do anything. But don't worry, I would show you something awesome!" Dracelo drew a card and placed it directly into his Mana Zone. He then pick a card from his hand and slammed it into his Battle Zone. "I will make you feel the fear! I summon Zamaru, the cursed treasure box! Descend from the depths of hell!"

An explosion shattered the marble floors, and from the crater formed a black winged treasure box oozed forth.

"How can you descend lower than hell? Right, stupid senseless shamlessness is the bellow hell." Sage Flora mumbled, just loud enough for Dracelo to hear.

"You stupid b****! I will blow you to kingdom come."

"Try."

"Cheh," Dracelo spat, but the mouthful of flem and siliva caught on the edge of the hole where his face showed.

"You shouldn't spit with that decoration on, pyramid head."

"You have no business telling what I should or shouldn't do! Right then, I cross my cross gear Wicked Fan Night Breeze with Troll. Grafitti Troll attack. You know, if you hadn't draw another card with Qurian, I wouldn't be able to discard a card from your Hand. Learn the strategy." Dracelo waved his hands like a mad man, ordering his minion to attack.

"Thank you." Sage Flora said as the Wicked Fan let of tendrils of darkness that surged forth to corrupt her Hand.

"What? Grateful because I am educating you?" Dracelo's voice boomed through the speakers.

_Ai! Shut up, fag, stop interrupting my idol! _Jey nearly yelled that outloud.

"No, just because you made my strategy complete." _Flora's calm replies sooths my ears always._

"What? What do you mean by that? Tell me? Wait…you-you have madness creatures?"

"Indeed, I choose and discard Baiken." Sage Flora set down a card, and a blue dragon dragon burst from the ground, now covering with water. "I return Bloody Shadow to your Hand."

"Ha-ha, Baiken, yeah, go to…YOU SERIOUS!"

"Baiken enters the Battle Zone when discarded in turn not of my own. So, Baiken, Azure Dragon of the Hidden Blade, enter the Battle Zone. Then because you attacked, I can do this as well." She slid a card into Battle Zone. "Genius Janit of the Hidden Blade, Ninja Strike 4. When it enters the Battle Zone, I can return a creature with a cost of 3 or less. So, Troll, back to your Hand as well." A tiny bluish machine appeared as well, splashing water over the ugly Grafitti Doll onto the black treasure box. "Then with Baiken, every Ninja Strike I do, I can draw a card."

"Ack!" Dracelo held onto the two creatures that popped back to his hands as cards. "Wait, you didn't return my Troll? That means that I still can break a Shield!"

"Yes." A Shield broke, revealing a Shield Trigger spell from where Jey and Yami watched from. "Faerie Life. I put a card form top of my Deck into Mana Zone."

Sage Flora then did a rather cute action, running a small hand of hers through her hair. _Ohhhh~ I wish I can keep her as a pet~ _

"Then it is my turn. Thank you for the Shield Trigger really, and I can tell you, this game is over in 2 turns." She said, looking into the hole of the Pyramid where Dracelo's face is. Ignoring that burning stare from the man, she continued. "I draw, charge, then tap 4 Mana. I summon Empeor Marco. Marco, evolve on Qurian." A blob of blue goob formed on the floor, gathering over the poor Qurian.

"Draw three cards." Sage Flora drew that amount, as Marco pointed to her Deck. "And I am done."

"What, not going to attack? How will you fulfil your prophecy?" Dracelo looked at the two formidable creatures, one Poseidia Dragon, one Cyber Lord.

"Allow me to educate you then—a game can be won without decimating another's Shields."

"Heh, even the great Annihilator had never taken a victory without not breaking a Shield and you claiming to able to do that? Kiss my big fat—"

"It is your turn." Sage Flora cut him short.

"Right, I draw, charge, and then summon Zamaru again."

"Redundant."

"Fine, then I cast Ghost T—"

"And risk another Baiken? You sure?"

"Curses, you are right. Baiken…I curse you to hell, but I will summon Bloody Shadow!"

"Not attacking with Troll? Right, can't risk Baiken. My turn. I draw, charge, then," Sage Flor paused.

"What?"

"This is the first turn. I am thinking through it."

"Ha, you really can't…."

"I, Flora, as a Sage, solemnly vow, that next turn would be the last of this Duel without any broken Shields for you, or I would loose."

"You…" Dracelo got utterly confused.

* * *

><p>"Wait what did she do?" Jey, watching the Duel, was equally so.<p>

"It seems that if the participant of the Duel can set conditions on their victory through vowing. Of course, the conditions can only be set on themselves. Regent Magna once told me that if you do so, your emission rate if D-Wave will drastically improve depending on the conditions set. Though if failed…you can lose your life." Yami said.

"What a random ruling?"

"But still it exists." Professor pushed his glass further up his nose bridge.

"Meh, stupid fanfics." Jey commented. _But I want to know what will happen. What is she going to do? Without attacking? How? Wait…could it be her ultra trump? But how could she make it? It requires a phoenix under it to complete a win like that?_

* * *

><p>In the video, Sage Flora proceeded.<p>

"I summon Crystal Phalanx. It is a Hand Vortex Evolution, on two water creatures from my Hand." The girl in the screen showed two cards, of which one Jey (even with so little experience with cards) can identified is Baiken. The other was a water Cyber Lord, one of the Shinobi she had used before. Genius Janit.

Another flash blanked the screen, almost making the intern quiver with rage. _Stop obstructing my view on the lovely Regent!_ Yes, he mostly definitely wishes that he could dive through to join arms with the girl back then.

The whiteness was temporarily however, revealing a new creature in the midst of the crated area. It was crystal blue, shimmering under the barrier the two Duelist emit. With multitudes of hands, the new Liquid People evolution held up many spears, pointing out in a semi circle.

"Then tap my last mana, cast Slime Veil." Flora continued. "If not for your Faerie Life, I might not have enough Mana for it." A oil layer spread throughout the floor of the Pantheon, making it shine with black.

The pyramid head smack his lips.

"Oh, I am scared. So what now, little girl?" He said with his cracked voice. "Not going to break my Shields, young lady? Are you going to attack with your new neat evolution?"

"No, it is not necessary." Flora replied holding her cards tightly. "That would mean I am failing my conditions would it? Your turn."

"I know, I know, so I shall draw, charge and summon Jenny Dismantling Puppet. I will look at your Hand, hm…what are these weird nature spells? Mystic Treasure Chest? Sanctuary of Mother? Ha, there is a Baiken, I knew it! And then another Marco? I discard Emperor Marco then! Then I generate the gear All Yes, Master Weapon. Now because of Slim Veil, I will attack. Zamaru, ike!

"Meteor Burn, Crystal Phalanx." A card few out from the big water evolution, sending forth a lance. That lance spew out sparks and stopped the attack. But unlike blocking, the only thing that happened was Zamaru bouncing back to the Shields of Dracelo as if nothing happened.

"Cheh, what was that? Troll, attack." The doll rushed forward.

"Meteor Burn again." The same thing happened, which was nothing happened

"What, it stops attack? What are you doing? What is the meaning of this crap?"

"This might crap that you don't understand, but Dracelo. Thank you for teaching me that Dueling is not about luck, not about experience, but pure strategy. Now, let me show you." She flicked her bangs, something that she will be known for later during her Duels, and her antennae like hair wiggled as she did so.

_Yes! That is so epically cute! _ Jey raised both hands in the air as he watched the little girl tap 2 cards in her mana zone.

"Sol Habaki, the Apocalypic Sage." A little boy like creature appeared, forming a net of needles over himself. "I use its ability, taking Sanctuary of Mother out, put back in Aqua Surfer."

She made the swap quickly.

"Cast Mystic Treasure Chest, bring out this 5 cost light evolution from my deck and put it into my Mana Zone."

_Is that?_ Jey fist tightened. _It must be!_

"I cast Sanctuary of Kasan, and put a non evolution creature into Mana Zone. Go, Sol Habaki, I bring you into Mana to put back in the greatest Phoenix of all."

Jey instantly went to action.

The first word came through the speakers. "Ultimate," He jumped up, knocking over his chair.

The second word came through the speakers. "Galaxy," He raised both hands.

The last word came through the speakers. "Universe," And then he jumped as though he had too much sugar in him.

With each word the intern hammered both fist into the air above him, mouthing the words as they are said in the video.

_Oh, Regent Flora, your Ultimate Galaxy Universe is always the hottest creature in the world!_

Something new hovered in the area between both Duelist in the footage. Transparent it was, but the sheer size of it left taces of lines where its apendages, lined in gold, extend to.

Millions of galaxies glimmer, hoping to shine like stars, which create the scene where from where the two men watched, it was as though snow was falling from the sky, where specks of diamond dashed themselves across the night sky. _Oh how beautiful. _

The girl who was known as Sage Flora also enjoyed the serenity that her newly summoned creature. She closed her eyes, hand still over the card where the ultimate phoenix seemingly arose from. Then when she opened her eyes, even Jey could tell she had made up her mind.

The game is over.

Time to kill.

"Now the only thing I can do, my precious first examination, is to attack." She paused, looking at Dracelo who had the stuck a relic in the shape of a pyramid over his head. Of course, the pyramid head did not realize the imminent death approaching. Sage Flora pointed at the man. With her soothing voice, she pronounced cooly. "Ultimate Galaxy Universe, attack, and then…Meteor Burn."

And then there were none.

Probably what happened destroyed the camera that took the footage.

And yes.

The video ended.

* * *

><p>"Wow man. Meteor Burn of Ultimate Galaxy Universe. Wonderfully done. So I guess that Crystal Phalanx is also a Phoenix by race? Since I guess when Ultimate Galaxy attacks and Meteor Burns where the last card under it is a Phoenix, it would auto win." Jey was still standing, and words flowed out of his mouth without control.<p>

"Yes, Crystal Phalanx is recorded as a Phoenix." Professor Yami finished his cup of coffee, now staring at the cleared bottom.

"Holy crap," Jey found himself a chair and sat with a plob. "That was some epic shi…I mean thanks for showing that. My fire within had been rekindled and my life long goal of wedding Regent Flora had just came a step closer...ah sorry professor I mean I-I."

Professor Yami flashed him a queer grin, but the glare over his glass prevented Jey from seeing what the older one is really thinking. "It's fine, my dear intern."

"Wait, I mean, I truly and seriously didn't mean what I just said, please forget it if you."

"Sadly I have photographic and audiographic memory."

"NOOOOO~"

"Don't worry, I will ask her myself." Now Jey knew what that queer grin was…it was mischief.

"Please don't…"

"No promises. But how was the Duel? Not strategy wise and gameplay, but how does the individual summoning and casting of spells look in the video?"

"The Duel? It felt like every action of they done changed the visible field around them. That field must have also acted as 'physical contact' with cards, so that creatures and spells _in duel _are Summoned and Casted as though _ex duel. _It seems so effortless. In fact after watching that, suddenly I feel like I can do it as well." Jey tore a glove off and held a card in his hand. Nothing happened.

"You do not have what it takes, Jey. In fact, not a lot do, and even then, not a lot of those can commence with Summonings. Sage and Regents are prime examples. Why do you think there are so little of them?"

"Ah….oh well….so what happens when all of that ends? I mean MPR and Overload?"

"That, Jey, would be something for another day."

Professor Yami said, picking up the piles of cards.

"By the way, thanks for organizing that pile for me. Perhaps you can do that to that locker over there? Don't worry, there are only about 100,000 cards there."

* * *

><p>~present day~<p>

Multitudes of alarms burst into life, screaming ontop of their lungs.

In the rather enclosed area, these shrilling noises couldn't be any louder then they are now.

"Jey, shut that son of a mother Energy Source Tracer off. I do not want to hear that Keppler wail it gives off again!" Professor Yami slamed his palm down on a machine in front of him, which gave off a tiny squeak then fell dead.

"Professor Yami, so what happens now?"

"Keep recording the data, this is the first time one happened so close to us! Just shut those cursed alarms off. I don't want to be deaf for the rest of my life!"

"On my way, sir!" Jey leaped to another counter, halting a speaker form emitting further sound waves that was destined to destroyed hearing capabilities.

After twenty seconds of intense effort with Jey pouncing around like a leopard and Yami rolling around as he was a storm stricken ship, there was finally silence.

"Thanks Jey, finally the torture ended."

"No problem, sir." Jey whipped his forehead furiously with a tissue paper.

"So, remember what I have said about MPR and Overload before?"

"Yes, I do, and shall we observe the…"

"Don't worry the data is beginning to record itself."

"So, Professor Yami, by the sound of it, Overload doesn't happen quite often?

"No it doesn't. Right, I believe I said that last two times Overload happened, cards are banned?"

"Yes, you mentioned that just now. But that should be rather confidential material?"

"Don't worry, Jey, let me tell you how cards being banned ties into Overloading and MPR." Yami found a cup of coffee, which he now cuddles in his hand. "Basically, the stronger, or you can say, rarer, as marked on the card, the more energy the card requires to be Summoned or used. Of course, the cost as indicated by the top left corner also factor in greatly, but for every time it is used, the output of the user matters greatly. Some Duelist just can't use higher cost cards. That's a great limiting factor for them. When Overload takes place, a stream of energy forms. That stream of extremely unstable power basically gets absorbed by the strongest creatures around. The stronger that creature is in comparison, the greater the chance that it would be scarred for life. By that I mean the cost for that card to be used is increased greatly, sometimes so great, that, let's say for example the Destiny Dragon. Only about 3 in the world can bring it into reality after squeezing themselves dry."

"That insane?"

"Surely so. That's why we called the cards banned, or completely useless."

"Wait, how many cards are now…banned?"

"In actual count of what we know of, 16 total

"That many?"

"Yes, all those are the result of about 7 Overloads. Though with each Overload, multiples of cards gets banned, so we have more than ten selection of banned cards."

"They are…can you list them?" Jey asked, eyes flashing with curiosity.

Yami kicked the ground, spinning around and around. "Not a lot,"

"Just the three Slashes," Yami turned to the left.  
>"The Planet Lord," Now the back faces Jey.<p>

"The Destiny Dragon," Now faces right.

"Patrol of the Seas," Now facing him.

"Elemental Judgement," Now faces left.

"The Sapphire Dragon," Now facing away.

"Hell's Reject," Now faces right

"Evil Skeleton," Now facing him.

"Two Resource Giver," Now facing to the left.

"The Mana Cyclers," Now facing away.

"The Cursed Symbol," Now faces to the right.

"And the King of All." And squeaked to a stop as he stared Jey right into the eyes.

"That's should be it."

* * *

><p>~Same time~<p>

Illia climbed.

The cliff was high, but the uneasiness and curiousity trump the fear of heights.

Somewhere half way down, a protruding rock caught her dress, tearing a piece of it out of her rather expensive dress.

Above her, where clouds once hovered, was now dominated by a ring of white. Beyond that a shadow looked down, hands holding a sword as large as itself. Illia frowned. She didn't know what that is, but she recognized that type of creatures. And yes, she also recognized the background behind that of the form. It was gigantic hole, colored in ethereal blue. Of course, lightning rimmed it, arching nicely between the form and the white ring.

_ Psychics. _

What is happening? Illia had send Pudding Pudding away to look for Subaru the moment she saw her comrade fell, but refrained herself from going as well when the sundering of the skies took place. A splitting headache still lingered in her head, even if she casted Miracle Reborn on herself, which cleared her of the previously stronger migraine.

_ What happened up there? _

_ And what is this feeling of emptiness inside me? It is like…I have been there done that, I mean been there felt that. I know this, I know that it happened before. _

The slight pain irradiating from the depths of her skull didn't help at all, numbing her train of thought to a halt. 

_ Gosh, I know I have been in one before…_

She reached for a high ledge. Her fine skin already cracking under the intensive climb, and blood was starting to flow, coloring her sleeve with a new dye.

Still she reached up again.

Almost there.

"Will, Ryu…and master Storm…don't you guys dare die!"


	14. Chapter 13 In Yonder Lands

**Chapter 13 In Yonder Lands**

_Holy crap, I vow never to write that much in a chapter as well. Well, Will looses his will to Duel after witnessing the massacre of his friend Subaru. Wait. What did I just say? And what does Overload gotta do with Will? Hopefully it would be less confusing than I hope it would be. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>~ in Yami's Labs~<p>

Professor Yami revealed the list of 'banned cards'.

"Not a lot,

"Just the three Slashes,  
>"The Planet Lord,<p>

"The Destiny Dragon,

"Patrol of the Seas,

"Elemental Judgement,

"The Sapphire Dragon,

"Hell's Reject,

"Evil Skeleton,

"Two Resource Giver,

"The Mana Cyclers,

"The Cursed Symbol,

"And the King of All.

"That's should be it."

"Wah…" Jey felt a bit overwhelmed. "How many of them are creatures though? Some do not sound like creatures at all."

"Very true, only 6 of them are creatures. Of them two are dragons and one evolution." Yami replied, counting.

But if I am not mistaken, the creatures that exist in the card game, also exist in the real world?" Jey asked, thinking over the list revealed.

"Yes, and I assume you want to ask that where would the real creature go if the card representing it is banned?"

"Professor you read my mind." Jey blushed.

"Actually we don't know, but the real creature would disappear. At least there are no trace of any of those cards/creatures/spells anymore in both Sekai and World. Wait, let me take that back," Yami took a long sip. "There are no known trace in our World, and as for Sekai, being unexplored and probably also entirely unknown, they could have been herded to a mysterious place. Could have been."

"Wait, so what does one experience in an Overload?" Jey asked.

"That, my intern, is a question that I have been dying to know about." Professor turned to his plethora of instruments. "Now would be a good time to find out."

* * *

><p>~At the same time, in realms unkown (to me)~<p>

I woke up to a new world.

I rubbed my eyes, but the surreal scenery did not change at all.

A warm haze hung about, covering everything in close proximity, only allowing the greater objects in the distance to be seen. Mountains that broke through clouds stood in the distance while trees that grew to heights I do not know they can ever grow to was ubitquitous in my sight.

I turned, trying to view around be and jumped when I saw a huge gate behind me.

It was white, pure white, white as snow, so what that it shone with the gentle light of the sun. Basically from what I can tell it was two large block of white. I looked up, but I couldn't see the top of the gate. There were two tiny handles, made of the same white material.

Gate? Why is this here…I reached out carefully, caressing the cool surface…

Something shocked me.

Then I remembered. Remembered that I waking up at a white room inside a building called a hospital. Remebered that I marvelled at the D-Stadium and seeing Illia play Sana. Remembered that my first game with Subaru went very well. Remembered that a strnage man stormed the room of Storm, and drove us to the cliff. Remembered the great Duels that took place between the friends of the strange man and my friends. Remembered that my friend Subaru died.

I want to yell, but something was stuck in my throat. My trachea was dry, cracked, and unable to make anything other than a toad like croaking.

I slammed my fist into that gate that stood in the wilderness with nothing but me.

All the questions that I had stuck in my chest couldn't hold in anymore. I have to yell them out. "I don't understand? I mean I don' t tknow what to think now. Duel Masters was just a game, no? Why is…people using it to kill?"

I shouted into the air, not expecting an answer really.

"Why, why would send pretty creatures to kill each other? Why can't we just be friends and stay that way? Why, why why!"

Silence was my answer. The serene quietness that surrounded me other than some sound that resembled splashing water told me that I was alone.

"So I guess I have died and this is heaven." I sighed.

"Nah, we here because we are alive."

Someone answered me. It was a strange voice completed with an accent that I have never heard. It sounded like a squeak, a bit flat, and exotic.

Well, that was scary. Especially a voice like that coming from nowhere.

"What, who are you?" Spooked, I have to make sure.

"Calm down ah boy, no need to exclaim like mad man." The voice replied.

The sound came from behind me, so I tread the grassland slowly, pushing forward into the haze, leaving the gate behind me.

"Hello? Where are you then?"

"Right here in front of you." It directed.

"Wait, where?"

"Look down ah." The voice said, coming from directly in front, in the depths of the haze…no, warm water vapour, probably steam.

Then I saw.

A naked man sitting in a rockpool. In fact, one more step from me would be a plunge to certain 'bathe'.

"But…" I tried to make sense of his existence. Why would there be someone in the middle of who-knows-where submerged in a hotspring?

"Don't talk, enjoy the paradise la." The weird man laughed. He wore a rice-colored hat made of dry straw, with bangs rather long and unequal cut. Looking at me with his exposed eye (the other obviously covered by his hair), he grinned, shuffling to the sides.

"Enjoy?" _What_?

"You no like good hotspring? Come ah, this place perfect temperature. Of course, you take off your shirts first." He welcomed me, slapping the hot water with his hand. I swallowed at the near boiling water.

"Um. I would have to say no thanks for that? I am not an egg, I don't want to be soft boiled…beside a naked man." I said, suddenly realizing the haze that hung in front of me was caused by this series of rockpools, or rather hot water trapped between baisins of rock.

"You no know paradise on earth man, this is ichiban onsen." He said, shaking his head. Taking off his hat, he placed a folded towel on his forehead. "Kids so stupid ah."

"Sir, are you not dead? And why am I even here? Did I die as well?"

"Ha, I will never die til all good onsen had been bathed by me la."

_Bathed by me._ I thought. _Ok, I am guessing that if I had died because of that weird lightning strike, this man must have drowned in a bathtube or something._

Suddenly the haze moved, as though exploding outwards. When I got over my nerves, I understood what happened. There was something else here with us. And that thing just grunted a purring grunt in great decibels, enough to make me crouch and put my hand over my ears. A shadow loomed over me, but from the grunt it just emitted, it was also enjoying the onsen.

Before the haze fell back to place, a good look at it confirmed that I have just seen a creature. Um…ok, what's that? Of course, what I had seen was a nice view of its back, of which is a scaly lizard of crimson in color and with a mechanical backpack that folded neatly.

"Is that a dragon?" I stared still into the steam now confirmed to have been given off by the good hot onsen.

"That is Bolbalzak, Bolbalzak Matchless Dragonmech ah. Don't worry, he does nothing other than enjoying the onsen like me."

"And you are?"

"Laozi is Lim the Pimp."

"Laozi? Pimp? What limp the Pimp? Or you mean Pimp the limp?" I asked, completely unable to make sense of what he said. Yes. Names are not my forte.

"Ah forget that. Me no limp." He retorted, which was right of him. He is obviously not a limp…well, he could be. Look at how he stays within the onsen, not moving…Could be lame?

Well, he proved me wrong immediately. Suddenly he stood up (which caused me to jump as well), stark naked (and perfectly covered by the haze at the right position). "Big cheese here, I now take leave."

"Well, you can stay if you want. It is not no great deal to have you here with us." I jumped again, as this time the voice came from behind, though I do appreciate the soothing tone of it. No, the voice itself was a bit soft, like a cushion, the ones that u can pillow fight with and don't need to fear that it would bruise others.

"Sorry, I will leave now as well." I quickly turned, did a little bow and then planned to leave. Leave to where I don't' know, but I am obviously in the middle of something, and it is not good for me if I am bothering them.

"Wait wait!" The new comer called after me…or it could be someone else, but in precaution, I tuned to look at him. A figure stood, dressed in a…I guess a monkish style, covered in a white cape/hood/robe that showed nothing but the hands to his sides. Well, at least I don't know who he is. Creepy. Well, I am sure I know no creeps. Wait, does Illia, Subaru, Shubby Doo (Vincen), or those Regent count as creepy folks?

"You mean me wait?" I pointed at myself.

"Yes, you."

"What do you want from me? I am sure I don't have any money."

"I don't believe I am short of cash." He shrugged, coming closer. "But I am here to help you out."

"Help me out?" I was being sceptical, but his words brought hope.

"Exactly, you don't know where you are do you?" He asked.

"Right, and why am I even here? Did I die as well?" I answered with a question.

He clasped his hands together, rubbing them together, a gesture a stranger often use before producing a lollypop to seduce a little girl. "No, not at all. This is a place that all Duelist, no matter strong or weak, can have a glimpse of."

"Oh?" Duelists?

"Of course, it is rather rare that a Duelist of your magnitude would enter this place."

"This place is? How did I get here in the first place?"

"Through the gate."

"What gate?"

"Look." He lifted his finger, pointing at the gate behind me, and in awe, I saw it creak slowly open.

"It is opening! That means I can go back?" I almost ran, though a strong hand on my collar stopped me.

He pointed. "No, not yet, it is still the time for entry. Look closely."

Something came out. At first there was only a shadow, something of a form that I couldn't get a close grasp of. "Um, what are…" Then I saw.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~ <em>

_ The first to appear was a clawed hand with three fingers holding onto a flattened book. Then a manta ray like space ship. Then was a ring, then another and another, four stacking and pieced in the dead center was a long rod. Then Will saw the mouth appear, which of the rod that appeared prior was extended from. It was raising from a gushing hole in the ground to meet that center of the funnel. Then was the face, which Will saw, was cold and unchanging. More and more of this creature called Empress Chirico appeared, showing satellite like wings that is compost of hexagons, an orb that seems to be made of tiny blocks of crystal, and a dress made of triangular planar structures. Two acrylic bows decorate the side of the stone cold face, and a ring revolved around her body like that of an orbiting satellite. _

_ Her two braids, which Will thought looked like blue carrots, was spinning slowly. A swirling storm of crystal shard surrounded her lower body, showing no legs, but just constant glitters that jars the eyes of any on lookers. More satellite like objects rotate obedient, captured by her gravity._

_ This is Empress Chirico, her presense made know to all. _

* * *

><p>"You!" I said. I would never forget the face of she who smushed my friend.<p>

"Emperor Chirico is it? I have always wanted to use it in real life. Pity it came through. But, Hm, if we strain our eyes, from what we can tell, she is a liquid-metallic creature, of Green colour, and you can even make out something like a head, some arm(s) and a pair of legs on him, with a giant green construct of rectangles behind him. But he seems to be decomposed in the middle by a blue energy like sphere with a purple core. And that sphere makes the nearby part of Chirico turn white and in a square pattern and decomposes the body.

So that's pretty weird. And then there are all sorts of ripple pattern circles coming from his body, and then some green circles with a white center (kind of like a speaker), some of which appear to be in front of some dolphin like robot vehicle…thingies, that are around Chirico.

It does makes Emperor Chirico look like some sort of material/energetic software like program/core/AI that arrised from super tech, doesn't it?"

"That has to be a she, man in white." I mumbled, remembering what the Regent said. "Emperor Chirico."

Emperor Chirico soared out, flushing in with her a flock of fish. Surprisingly, the fishes swam happily around her, and she did seem equally joyful, emitting a shriek of joy, and then took flight. The two solar panels along her side broken into 3 pieces each, forming a pair of wings. Very soon she was gone.

But that was not the end.

From the depths of the darkness the opened doors reveleaed, a flaming knights in armor charged forth. It face was of a skull, and it held two guns in hand. Red etches lined with gold made the plate armor extra flashy, but the forked horn on the helmet was equally attractive. It glanced around, and then made a beeline for the mountains. A fortress was there, perhaps it would get a warm welcome…all because it is a Dark Lord and a Knight.

_ That…isn't that what Regent Bliss used?_

And finaly just as the gates closed, something slipped it. It was a boy, red haired, and dressed in a camaflouged suite. He carried a sword with him, chased by an emerald ensign. He looked around, completely ignoring him, and then dart into the jungle as fast as possible. Surprisingly a wizard, obviously from his robes, came out to meet him. Then they disappeared.

"Don't mind them. They do that the first thing coming out of the gate." The person beside me said, laughing dryly. "They have to find their spot in this realm, and it is not easy at all."

I chewed on my fingers. "What was the last creature? That creature is? I don't believe I have seen that before?"

"That, interestingly, is not a creature. It is the personification of a spell, Crest of Mother should be its name." _Crest of Mother? Spell? Interesting. _I thought, then I realized have more urgent matter at hand.

"So, can you tell me now where am I?" I asked, as sincerely as I could.

"You can call this Paradise if you want, but some others know this place as the Final Destination."

"That sounds like heaven to me." I sulked. So yes, I died.

"Think as you like, but I did like to see you making back down alive. Or else I would fail as a guardian."

"Guardian?"

He placed a hand over his forehead. "Whoops, I guess that slipped my tongue. Don't worry, William, I will make—"

I turned and ran. _He knew my name. STALKER ALERT!_

Just as I was about take my 10th step, he caught up to me, pulling me by the collar. "That's the wrong direction, Will."

"You creep let go of me. Where are the police! Oh I don't even have a phone." I sulked, knowing from his great stature that he would easily overpower me. "Eh…so you pedophile, what is your plan with me?"

"Teach you a few things or two. Perhaps."

I looked him in the eye, but found that his eyes were covered by the white hood. I stared for a few seconds longer, holding my breath…then I screamed, spamming punches, trying to get away.

_Teach me a few things? Really? SEXUAL PREDATOR ALERT!_

"Oh, stop struggling." He pulled out a card. I stopped. I have seen a girl smaller than me (almost) pull out big scary beast from it. And Regent Bliss…he wasn't gentle at all. "Listen up. This place, of course, the nerds back where you came from would call it the Premium Hall of Fame, but that doesn't really matter. In case you are thinking how you got here, just know that what you just did a while ago, is to somehow take control over other people's minds and basically threw yourself into the sky."

"Threw myself?"

"More precisely, it threw your consciousness here."

"So I am still dead."

"You would if you stay here any longer?"

"So I am about to die."

He laughed. "Then let's resurrect you from the dead later."

"That's not a funny matter."

"No it shouldn't be. You are worrying too much."

"How do you know I am not dead."

"Very simple. I am not dead.

"Because you are not dead, I am not dead?"

"Yeah. I know I can't see dead people, so in the very least, if I am not dead, you can't be as well."

"Ah." _Fair enough._ I admit he had his thoughts.

"Well, then, since your time here is limited." He let me go then shooed me away with a waving action. "Go further, you would be harmed if you stay too close."

I did exactly that, since his voice was soothing and at the least, persuadsive. As I walked away, the ground beneath me shook, making me jump. In larger strides, I tried to make my way but, I guess I tripped since I ended upside down on the ground.

"Eh…." I got back up, rubbing my ankle. Something popped out from the ground, It was a tiny barrier that went to waist height with a flattened top very much in form of a pub table. On the surface where some rectangular marks. Hm. They are the perfect size for cards…wait, these tables just popped out of the ground?

"Thanks for tripping me, oh man in white." I tried to put on my mean look. Didn't really work.

"Ha-ha yeah, I am sorry." He really wasn't sorry. I could tell that. No, he enjoyed me hitting the ground. Behind him, steam slowly and faithly rose.

Shrouded by haze, I really couldn't see him, but I know he stood at the end of that table.

"So, shall we have a duel?"

I cringed from the word Duel. I want nothing to do with it.

"But duelling kills people. I don't want to have anything…"

"Remember the fire that rushed through your blood." He said. I didn't understand at all.

"Wha…"

"Remember when you touched your cards."

"Remember the moment when you summoned your first creature.

"Remember what it was like when you saw your first duel.

"Did you feel the pulse in your heart?

"Did you forget the texture of the cards in your hand when you place them from your Hand into your various zones?

"Did you?"

He finished.

To tell the truth, I didn't understand why he said that, but I asked myself the questions he asked. Did I?

I knew he was waiting for me to answer, but answer I couldn't produce. I felt my heart beating the Morse Code for 'Duel', but I can't say anything. My chest felt like it collapsed on itself.

_Duel, duel duel. _My heart kept pounding. _Duel, duel duel._

"Yes…" I squeezed out. "Wait…I mean no…I did not forget."

"So why are you turning from it?"

"I didn't…"

"So why did your friends…Dueled for you?"

_Duel, duel duel._

_ I…._

_Duel, duel duel._

Why do I want nothing to do with Dueling?

_Duel, duel duel._

Is it so boring?

_Duel, duel duel._

No, not at all.

_Duel, duel duel._

No…it was fabulous…

_Duel, duel duel._

I know…my dear heart. I know I want to Duel.

_DUEL, DUEL DUEL._

"YES, I WANTED TO PLAY!" I yelled. My hands were raised. "YES, YES YES YES, I WANTED TO DUEL!" Panting, I gave my most menacing glare, but the white robed man seems to miss it completely.

"Then allow me to teach the truth to Duel Masters. Dueling was never meant to kill." An arm of his wrapped gently around my shoulder. "Have you any one told you about the three kinds of play?"

"No…wait, 3?"

"Of course so far, people had discovered 3 ways of matches in this card game, perhaps there are more applicable ways. Really. What, stop gawking, I can't continue if you keep staring at me like that. Don't make me shove an egg down that open mouth of yours. Right, 3 ways. First is simple Duel. Two or more people, engaged in a friendly match…"

"Friendly match my butt!" I yelled, cutting him off. "Don't you tell me about friendliness of a Duel!"

He looked into my eyes (well, I can feel him looking, even though that darned cloth blocks direct view). "I understand what you had went through, but before DMRT implemented their laws that restricted real actual Dueling and made Todomeda what it was today, Dueling was a way where we learn to trust the others. Think about it, when all one's Shields are broken, what can he think? Yes, simply trust the other's final strike would be light."

"Bollocks." Really I was mad. What trust? Regent Cheer didn't hesitate to bring down her axe of doom. I didn't know about Regent Bliss, but from the chase, he rather wanted to kill us. "Simply bollocks."

Sighing, he shrugged. "Well, there are always the other two. Listen before you judge. Kaijudo. That's the art of duelling combined with a killing intention. If Duel is friendly orientated, then Kaijudo, allowing you to move freely, is basically a match to the death. Your Shields became your more valuable assessts. And damage dealt = how much pain you an dish out. Sometimes merely summoning creatures could bring doom to you and your foe."

I was silent, no idea what to think about.

"Last is Kettou."

"Kettou?"

"Yes, this is…more or less a difficult form of play. You have to materialize what your cards gives you, and then you have to fight with them directly. Of course, probably only the Regents or the remnants of Oz would remember how that worked." He sighed, breaking himself off. "Right then, continuing. Why do you think Duel Masters is quite so popular?"

"Duel Masters is quite a balanced game by itself, with no certain play style overwhelming the others."

"Overwhelming?"

"Yes, you can say all card games of this sort are basically combination of the existing cards and their effects into a playable whole. What you have there is a collective effort of cards there for a reason, a purpose which is to gain victory no matter the cost." He chuckled. "Cost…well, better not to have a lot of high cost cards in your deck for sure though."

"I have a lot of 2 cost stuff." I blurted out.

"2 cost? Yes, they should form the backbone of your deck. While there are no bad cards, there are certainly bad combination thus bad Decks. Take your Deck for example, can you tell me what civilizations they are made of?"

"Light, Fire, and Nature." I counted. Yellow, red, and green. Yep.

"Very well balanced. Do you know the role of each civilization?

"No, none of them had the chance to explain."

"The setting of Duel Masters is formed by the basis of its origin, which is Sekai. SEkai is comprised by roughly 5 civilizations, known as Water, Light, Darkness, Fire, and Earth. Simple is it? Don't worry, you will learn it easily enough. Each of the civilizations have their friends and foe, such as that of Light is friends with Water and Earth while shunning the likes of Darkness and Fire."

"Friends and Enemies." I repeated. "Allies and foes."

"More laymanly termed friendly and hostile."

"Right. Okie Dokie." I registered that in my brain.

"Nature is a perculier civilization. They boost the best support in Mana Accleration, as in bumping amount of cards you have in Mana so that what you are going to do next can be done quicker. They used also have the greatest muscles, but are somehow lacking in that department lately.

Fire is merciless and ruthless. They will stop at nothing to destroy their foe, and what's the fastest way to get to your opponent? Well, destroy them all. The fire family of creatures consists of the fastest attackers, with that ability called Speed Attacker, and even Shield searing abilities, made famous by some member of the dragon races.

Darkness also does what Fire does best, which is crushing their foe, but a slightly less brutal way. They rather would corrupt and remove whatever they can, either from Hand or Shield or Battle Zone, so that when they are done, there are nothing left to stop from claiming victory.

Water is the cilivization of knowledge. They have the greatest arsenal of intelligence gathering, by looking at other's Decks, Shields or even Hand. By bouncing creatures from Battle zone back to Hand, they can stall like no other civilization can, simply because they are all very cheap. It also boost the best drawing capabitlies, just so your hand is full of cards, full of options, full of what you require to win.

Light, is more or less the perfect civilization. The reason I said that was that they offer the best blocking capabilities, abilities to prevent dying, even assisting in draw, increase of Mana, and addition of Shields. Even though they are not suppose to be the strongest in power, they do have something that can over power even the strongest of creatures though."

"Huh…wow…" Speechless. There are so much more that I had no idea about.

"Don't worry. As for Deck composition, a mono-civ deck, a Deck compost of only 1 civilization is pretty out of date. They cannot harness the power of what the other civilization offers, so when you play, don't use one like that. Dual-civ decks and tri-civ decks are always highly regarded as you can see how well your deck can play. As for 5 civ decks, their composition is different in a way, focusing heavy on strange cards to get them through the first few turns, then shine with the bigger cards comes into play."

"Sweet. Light for perfection, fire for feriocity, nature for Mana Accleration." I held my deck up. "Thanks Ryu, thanks Storm."

"Right, I should get my Deck should I, if we were to play." He said, looking at me for permission.

"Get your Deck?" Wait he doesn't have a Deck with him?

"Yes, since I have no physical Deck that I can use, I have to…rely on my skills of Projecting the right forms. So wait a moment please."

Then the man danced. Really he did.

Swirling around, his hands out, he chanted.

"From the fresh springs of Fiona, I draw my pictures of thought, and from the depths of the abyss my source of power comes, so that the aura of above will enlighten me. This is my Deck." Well, I wouldn't' say I enjoy man dancing, but I believe he would make a great ballerinest.

As he moved in circles, lights like fireflies gathered, forming planar form.

_Hm…they look like cards…wait, they are cards! _

In front of me, this man just formed cards from nowhere. Now they formed a palisade around him, levitating at the tips of his hand.

The ring of card surrounded him, but he was not satisfied. Hands moving with a blurr, cards were added into and pushed out of the ring.

"Jasmine, Gaial Baby, Miraculous Snare, Faerie Life, N World, um, Destruction Destroyer. Um…Berlin, Bloody Shadow, Hotspring Meow, Falconer, Shrine of Rebirth, hm…and Timer of Metal Clock."

He chanted a series of names, some I know, like Faerie Life, but others…No idea at all.

The remaining cards, I assumed there are 40 of them, landed on his palm. Then he smiled at me liked nothing happened. _Dang it, I still can't see his eyes._

"By the way, I had a glimpse of your Deck and its composition," He tossed me a Deck…my Deck. Wait…when did take it? "I figured out that it needs some improvments. I gave you a few useful cards, mostly in form of fortresses. You can put them on your Shields to enhance the quality of your creatures overall. Let's play then?"

He ignored me who was still quite stunned, and went ahead.

"Duel Start."

* * *

><p>It was turn 2. My Hand was DNA Spark, Ace of Sword, Murmur, Saint Castle, and Roar of Jack. No much I can do. Of course, it wasn't my turn yet. Right now he was educating me on how the turns should go, after witnessing me clumsily dropping cards all over the place.<p>

Hey, don't blame me. The initial shock of Duel starting surprised me. Who know that it would feel like a very warm spark shooting through my body? Who know that I couldn't move my left arm, making me look and play like a cripple? And worse of all, now I am trapped, in a bubble of static electricity that seemed to block out the haze, keeping them out of the dome the two of us made when the Duel started.

Actually it was a visual spectcacle, with our Decks glowing with a warm pulse. Of course, his Deck almost seemd to be on a white fire, blazing without heat while mine seems like dying ember. The moment set our Decks down, after shuffling them, my vision of the dome cleared, as though I can feel the white robbed man's existence. Connected? Perhaps

Then the Shields came up. Rossetta Tablet did a good job translating that into little blocks of transparent wall, but it was nothing compare to this. I have white stele erected in front of me like stanchions, and they were very very solid. The other seemed a bit surprised at the size of my Shields, even though his was simply ridiculously large. Perhaps that's the reason that he made this Dueling arena of sorts, or else his Shields wouldn't fit.

The man's voice was still as soothing as ever.

"They didn't really teach how each turn progresses did they?

Huh, first we have the 'At the beginning of your turn' moment, or Beginning Turn effects. Anything ability that is worded with 'at the start of your turn, xxx' activates now.

Then comes untapping phase, where you just untap anything in your Battle Zone or Mana that was tapped. This is especially important as it will allow you to use your Mana Zone to maximum potential as well as allowing your creatures to do further actions.

Of course, then you may draw and select a card from your Hand to put into the Mana Zone. Don't keep holding your Hand unless you focus on massing small creatures.

Yes, that would be an archetype called Rush. You will certainly encounter of these later.

With your Mana refreshed, you can now tap them to complete certain things such as summoning or casting spells. Outside of Duel and Kaijudo, however, you would have to rely on your own mental strength to keep what you Summon true.

Then comes the action phase. Now basically you can choose to attack or not. And if you are attack, you can choose either to attack creatures (if you) or your opponent. As long as your opponent has Shields, you can break them. Well, you have to, in order to get to the other, in order to win.

There are also more conditions to winning. Pay attention to your Deck at all times. If it depletes, the moment your last card leaves your Deck, you loose. Decking out meant an instant death, though in Dueling you just would caught on fire. Right then, I have talked for a lot."

He shrugged, looking at me with a smile, who probably was showing my blank 'I-have-no-idea-what-you-just-said' face on. "Shall we continue? Right, Will, each civilization has their own use, yes? While Light, Fire, and Darkness can provide heavy firepower necessary to win a game, Nature and Water is the civilization used to stabilized a Deck. So I cast Faerie Life just to speed things along." He casted a 2 cost spell from hand, allowing a little female Snow Faerie to drop a card from the top of his Deck into his Mana Zone. "Mana Accleration is always necessary and should be done as early in the game as possible."

"Mana Accleration," I let the words roll on my tongue, executing my turn. "My turn, so yes, I..draw first, drop a Mana, and then Jasmine." Similarily, a Snow Faerie, popped out from the creature card I used, and gave me an extra Mana. At that, she dragged her card into the Graveyard and rest there. "Thanks." I whispered.

"With Mana Accleration, I have more options to do in my third turn. Right now, I will draw and add a Mana, then I can summon or cast anything with a cost of 4. Thus I will bring this Cyber Lord into play, Pakurio."

A bluish disk floated from the ground, like a children's floating device, but on it was buttons aligned in rows upon rows. Its owner, a pink large head frog like species with a white stripe through its center. Rapidly punching in numbers, a ray hit my card in my Hand. They flew into the center, and into the hands of that creature.

"Hey, you thieve!" I yelled, but my card are no longer here.

"Don't worry, the effect is temporary. For when I summon Pakurio, I can take a look at your Hand and place a card from it into the Shields." He looked, eyes shielded by his white hood still. "Pakurio, put Roar of Jack, Commander of Galaxy Falcon Squadron to Shield."

The card returned to my Hand, but I wasn't happy. There were only 3 left. Right, it is my turn. Drawing, I contemplated what I should do next. Not so good. At least my hand….Galaxy Falcon Fortress? Hm…how do I use them? I tried to read it, and a plan formed. Ok, I can try this. I tapped two Mana, one of them Light, and slid a creature into the Battle Zone. "I summon Murmur, the Apostle of Formation. End turn."

"Blocker? Very well, it is a great creature to used to set up for different circumstances. Especially great with Saint…well the combo is for you to figure out, but I will proceed. Draw, set Mana, and then, tap 5 cards, including a Water, Fire, and Nature Mana. Come to papa, Gaial Baby." He made his summon. Then he looked at Murmur with an interesting grin. "Now, Pakurio attack,"

"Hm?" I was puzzled? He decided to attack with the weaker one? But then… "Blocked with Murmur. Because it wins, I get to put this in to the Battle Zone. Ace of Swords, Ensign of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron, enter!" I dropped it into the Battle Zone, watching as the rather tiny red hunter pop from the ground like a weasel (pop goes the weasel).

"It is fine, at least you wouldn't be able to block this. Gaial Baby can attack because it has Speed Attacker, so, ike. Break that Shield that I have given you, the one with Jack. Due to its effect, every time a Shield is broken by it, I can put in a creature with less cost. Since Jack has a cost of 8, I put in another Gaial Baby. New Gaial Baby, attack." The cute dinosaurs jumped using their tails to wreck my Shields. Surprisingly, the shards of it coangulated and revealed itself to the one dressed in white. "Invincible Operation, Grand General of the Galaxy Operation? It cost 12, so I can put in a creature with a cost of 11 or less, so here I put in HEIKE XX, Spirit of Gaga." A black masked Japanese warrior appeared, drawn by the Gaial Babies. Paper cut in shape of men flew in the air, flying like tiny planes. Air in front of it shimmered, the same that happened to Murmur, proving that is a blocker.

I looked at the missing two Shields. 4 left. Not bad. Something stirred inside of me. And that feeling grew when I drew a Saint Castle. 2 cost, Fortress, all creatures in your Battle Zone gains +1000 power and 'Blocker'. I peeked at Murmur. It gives all Blockers +3000 power.

_I-I…I can do this…_

_I…can._

_I wanna have fun._

_ I wanna win. _

Quietly, I drew and set my Mana, but my quivering hands betrayed my thoughts. "Enjoying the Duel?" He asked.

I looked up, not sure to pose an angry face and tell him I still hate Duel Masters or not. "I-I…do enjoy this…b-but let's be clear, I don't like Duels. Not at all!"

He smiled, asking: "So I guess that smile on your face like you knew something evil is going to happen is pretentions?" _Wait, I am? _I reached and touched the corner of my mouth. They were slightly curved upwards, smiling.

"I guess I am." I feel my cheeks go warm, and I knew I was blushing. "But let me continue. I tap one Fire Mana, fortify one of my Shield this Fortress. Galaxy Falcon, Counter Attack Fortrss!" One of my Shields laid flat on the ground, having a sphinx like structure appear over it. A cannon appeared where the mouth would be while two flags with the ensign of the Hunters were raised over the two paws of the fotress. Satisfied, I continued. "That's not all, I tap two more Mana, with one Light card, and fortify another Shield with not one but 2 Saint Castle! Since all my creatures become blockers, and Murmur gives 3000 extra power to all blockers, Ace of Sword, attack Gaial Baby." Two cathedrals formed over two other Shields as they lay flat on the ground. Instantly my Ace of Sword shimmered with the light of blockers. Murmur's many hands drew lines in the air, and many of them wrapped over the Dragonoid Hunter. Galaxy Falcon behind it shot directly into its back, empowering it with a dashing energy that made it leap at a Gaial Baby.

"Interesting, using this to pump up the power of Ace of Swords from 2000+ to 6000. Not only that, if I happen to block with HEIKE, it would die due to Ace of Sword's Hunting ability, which gave it 1000 per Hunter in the Battle Zone. Just enough." My opponent didn't block, allowing the blood of the little Command Dragon be spilt all over the ground.

Ignoring his abnormal calmness, I put into the Battle Zone Roar of Jack. "Since Ace of Sword won, this is the consequence. Roar of Jack, kill the other Gaial Baby!" Again he did not block.

"Then with the power entrusted by the Galaxy Falcon squadron, because of the victory of Roar of Jack, I can put in Invicincible Operation, Grand General of Galaxy Falcon Squadron and I will do exactly that!" I almost slammed the card onto the Battle Zone. Yes, it was thrilling. Satisfying that everything worked out. My Hand was gone, but so was his Shields. "Since I have a Roar of Jack in the Battle Zone, Invincible Operation can burn three of your Shields!"

Just as the grand Hunter came from above, it waved its gigantic sword, hacking into three Shields. The cards from them bounced and landed in the white robed one's Grave. Water sprayed from the hotsprings as the Armored Dragon/Hunter made its landing, flames spewing from its nostrils. It crouched, staring at the puny human who was its summoner's opponent. Two burning eyes sparked as it watched in silence.

I panted. "How was that?" Now with Invincible Operation in the Battle Zone, I, who is rather short, could see only the white one's Shields and the legs of HEIKE. Nothing more, nothing less. I hate being short.

"Very nice. What is the specialty of Fire again? Triumphant in power and crush with force. Now what should you do?"

"Invincible Operation, attack!" The Armored Dragon slashed at my command, destroying the last two Shields. Of course, these time they flew into the white robed man's hands.

"Decisive strike. But is it enough? I have a Shield Trigger. Intense Vaccuuming Twist." It was a 4 cost Water Spell. Top five cards of his Deck bounced up into his Hand. He picked one. "Faerie Life. This is my choice. The effect of Intense Vaccuuming Twist is that if I pick a Nature or Fire card from it, I can return one of your creatures to hand. In this case I will give you back your Grand General."

He showed a Blue/Light Spell with a Cost of 3. Suddenly a wall of light came down, forming a wall around my Roar of Jack. When the light dissipated, I had an extra Shield but Jack was gone . "For a cost of 3 Mana, I cast Miraculous Snare your Roar of Jack. Because I casted a spell this turn, I can Gravity Zero Summon Bloody Shadow. Then I am not done, I tap 2 more Mana and summon Jasmine. Jasmine uses her ability, which gives me an additional Mana."

I watched the cute Snow Faerie drag her dreary footstep to her final resting place. "My turn then. Draw…hm…I already have this fortress." I placed a Galaxy Falcon Fortress into my Mana Zone, noting that my opponent frowned slightly. _What? Bad move, good move? _"I tap 5 mana to summon Thunder Flame Sage Aegis. Ace of Sword final attack!" Sparks like fire burst out from my new creature, an Armored Wyvern with a shield.

"Block with Bloody Shadow." His Knight in shiny golden armor shattered.

_Now he has only a HEIKE. If I can summon another creature and attack next turn I can win! _I was overjoyed by my findings. _Yes I can!_

Of course, it wasn't my turn right now, since it just ended.

His turn, he started with a draw and Mana Charge, followed by casting Faerie Life. An extra Mana was gained, amping it up to a total of 8 Mana. He then tapped another six Mana, and put in the last card in his Hand into the Battle Zone. "I summon Cyber N World." He said with a smile. Then another abomination appeared. It was a form, dark icy blue with two glacier as arms. A cold cold wind blew over my underdressed form, and I shivered. Suddenly there was a pull on my Hand, and it was gone from me before I can tighten my grip. I watched as my Invincible Operation flew into the air, and shuffled itself into my Deck. Five cards came from the top and into my Hand. Similarily, he had his Hand replentished. My Grave is now gone, perhaps also back into my Deck. Weird. This Cyber N World…

"6 cost, 6000 power, Water civilization, when you put this creature into the Battle Zone, all players shuffle their Hand and Grave into their Deck and draw 5 cards." My opponent explained. "Ah, a new Bloody Shadow. I will Gravity Zero that." That Knight in Armor appeared again.

_Ack, another Blocker. And no Roar of Jack in Hand…No matter though, I got a Speed Attacker! No way I can't win this! _"Draw, charge, and now time to subcumb to the mighty forces of fire! I summon my Twin-Cannon Skyterror, and attack with it! Go!" A great armored wyvern appeared, two cannons mounted on its back. It was crimson, a horror of a beast, and its flapped its arms, throwing off the haze even beyond the barrier. Sadly it didn't blow off the man's hood. I really want to see that pair of eyes. With a growl, the wyvern blasted.

"Bloody Shadow block." The poor Knight died again.

"Ace of Sword, your turn!" The dragonoird rushed forward, aiming for my throat. "Todo—"

He held out a card, interrupting my creature's strike. "Ninja Strike 4. Falconer of the Hidden Blade, save me. Since you declared attack, I may summon any Ninjas as long as I have the Mana for it. Now it will block and die." A very familiar yellow disk appeared, dashing and crashing.

My eyes almost popped out. Light civilization again, foiling my victory. If not for that pesky blocker ninja, I could've…I would've…I should've…win.

"Now it is my turn, I will draw as usual. I like this, really. I will then charge a Mana, amping it up to 8 total. Then I tap them all and cast two intense vacuuming twist. From the top first five cards, I select Sanctuary of Mother, for the second set, I choose Shrine of Rebirth. Return your two blockers. Wait, you have Saint Castle, well, then I choose Murmur, Apostle of Formation and Aegi, Thunder Flame Sage." Two golden spirals burst forth from the two cards the man was holding, and splashed against the puny cresent blocker. The lines that it drew disappeared with its return.

I grabbed Murmur and Aegis from the air. _Wait, no more Blockers on my Battle Zone!_ I screamed in my mind. _Curses, I shouldn't have attacked. _

"You noticed didn't you? Now, since I have casted a spell just now, I can summon my Bloody Shadow again through Gravity Zero, and without your blockers, I can freely break your Shields. Cyber N World Double Break, break the Shield fortified with Galaxy Falcon Fortress and another one with Saint Castle."

Cyber N World's attack basically consists of one thing, which is raising its fist and slaming it down. Of course, it did hit rather hard, as the two Shields blew up with they fortress shattering.

I quickly fathered the cards it had broken into my Hand. "My turn. I cast Faerie Life to get a new Mana, and summon Murmur and Aegis again," _Huh, why can't I just win this? _"Then I attack with both, Ace first!"

"HEIKE blocks Ace, both die since power is the same."

"What?"

"Remember I broke out one of your Saint Castle? It started out as a creature with 2000 power, gets 1000 more because it has Hunting, and then 3000 from Murmur, and 1000 from Saint Castle. 7000 vs 7000. Both dies. Though yes, if you attack with Twin-Cannon Skyterror, my Bloody Shadow would die again."

"I will do that thanks." I said, as I directed my Twin-Cannon Skyterror in a nice volley. It was blocked nicely by the Bloody Shadow as well.

"So it is then, finally there is peace." My opponent looked his Battle Zone. There were nothing on it.

It was his turn, so the white robed untapped his mana, starting his turn, then drew a card . "Ah, this is interesting. I summon Timer of Metal Clock, then tap one Fire one Water to summon Hotspring Crimson Meow. Since this fluffy little dichromatic cat allows me to draw a card when it enters the Battle Zone, I will do so. Then I shall cast Shrine of Rebirth, putting two cards, HEIKE and Bloody Shadow from my Graave into my Mana. Then I tap one Light one Dark to summon Berlin, Bell Gravekeeper."

I watched as another blocker came into his battle zone. _Weird. I have three creatures that can attack, but he has only 2 blockers and no Shields. _ I shifted my look from his Battle Zone to his face, though I couldn't tell anything.

"Berlin, is it a blocker?" I was getting kinda sick. _He managed to hold me off so many turns! _"Only 3000 in power? Ok, ready to loose then!" Yes, I want to win. I want to enjoy it. I love Dueling. "I tap six Mana, and cast Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper!

My opponent clapped, as a flaming oven appeared, opening wide its mandible. I pointed at Berlin and Meow. "Destroy them!"

_Weeeeoooowww! _A silent scream filled the air as the fluffy blue red kitty turned into kitty crisps, but Berlin only swayed itself out of the reach of the Hell's Scrapper, avoiding destruction. "Huh? What is going on? Why can't I choose Berlin?

"Whenever you would choose with an effect of a spell, Berlin couldn't be chosen." The white robed said in a sing song voice as he watched the oven jump after the bell boy.

I sighed. If only I knew. Oh well. Just have to drag my victory to the next turn. "Twin Cannon Skyterror, Todo—"

"Block Berlin." The bell boy leaped, intercepting my final blow and blew up with a soundy ding dong. "Nothing left in my Battlezone I see. Now I must make this turn count, or else I would die. I draw a card first, now having only 3 left. First I tap 2 Mana, casting Warning Spike. So this turn you cannot attack or block."

"Blocker disable?" I asked. _If only I have one of that, dang it I could almost taste my win._

"Then, with a Fire and Water Mana, I summon Hotspring Crimson Meow. If I draw a Berlin or Bloody Shadow or Crimson or Jasmine, I would be saved. And yes, it is a Jasmine. I would summon that."

_Ah glorious sunshine. _A voice popped into my head as the little dancing Snow Faerie came into the Battle Zone. "Of course, I am not going to use its ability. I need a creature, and creature I got. Tap the remaining Mana, casting Sanctuary of Mother. When I cast this, I can switch a creature's place with an evolutions out from the Mana Zone. With this, I will bring in Destruction Destroyer, Infinite King."

Something stirred in the forrest, a mighty presense arousing from its sleep. Still that was in response to the new creature that was brought into the scene. Over Crimson and Berlin it formed, a cyber angel with golden flaming armor, completed with 3 pairs of wings levitated. Whenever it flapped its wings, even the barrier screeched in complaint as the 6 wings' tip scrapped the interior. Showers of undying ember came from it, and I felt both of imminent destruction and salvation.

"Ho…what is that?" I couldn't help but shiver. Man, this is so wicked sick…I wonder what Balesk Baj would be like. "Infinite King…"

"Indeed. Destruction Destroyer kill Twin-Cannon Skyterror, then tap Timer of Metal Clock to untap Destruction Destroyer. Now behold its power. Triple Break, Destruction Destroyer"

I had 4 Shields left. Three of them broke, including my precious Saint Castle. From them one was Shield Trigger. _Lovely, a Faerie Life. It would do for now...wait, where are you going! _

My two very disobedient Faerie Life escaped, showing itself.

"By the way, I should tell you what Destruction Destroyer can do. Every shield it breaks that contained a spell, I can choose to cast it. If I do, I can put it into your Graveyard. So thanks, a Faerie Life." He received a new Mana, totalling up to now 11.

"Not going to break the last Shield?" I asked.

"Well, I put it there for a reason."

"Last Shield is Roar of Jack isn't it?

"Yes."

"As you like." Shrugging, I continued, knowing that since he had no more blockers, this game could easily be over. After all, he has no cards in Hand now…and what likely hood is he to draw a Warning Spike again? "Well then, it is time to continue." I felt my heart pump faster. Yes, he can't stop me. Now what I shoul do is put in creatures than wait for my next turn. "I draw then, Galaxy Falcon Fortress into Mana Zone, and then I summon another Murmur." My trusty light blocker formed, aligning my creatures into a greater formation. "Even more, I summon two Ace of Swords. How about that?"

I was quite happy about myself, frankly speaking. I feel that I am doing my best, and still have the upper hand.

Then, completely unexpected, my opponent sighed in disappointment.

"Clever, indeed, your course of action is quite nice, though you missed your chance. If you have fortified your last Shield with Galaxy Falcon, your tiny Ace could finish the game. Though a mistake is a mistake. I draw. Um…Cyber N World. I tap 6 mana to summon this perculier creature. Again, we both shuffle in our Hands and Grave, then draw 5 cards. Then I tap another 5 Mana, thanks to your Faerie Life, I can summon this cuty, Gaial Baby."

"This babe again."

"Yes, and Destruction Destoyer attack. Break your last Shield." The angel slashed its wings forward, cutthing through air.

"Murmur block." A cresant blew up.

"Cyber N World attack." A glacial hammer descented.

"Aegis block." A sprout of golden flame pushed it back.

Cyber N World was consumed by the fire, but the flame did not stop there. In a giant spiral, it surged towards the Infinite King, and burnt the angel to ashes.

I gaped at that. What? What happened?

"Did you know that Aegis, if won a battle, would eradicate the losing race from the Battle Zone? Don't worry, you will learn later on for sure. For now, Timer attack." My opponent chuckled, ordering another attack.

"Murmur block." My final Blocker is down. He has an attacker left. Still I have a Shield. I won….I WON!

"Gaial Baby final break." It was a plain order, and the little alligator dragon popped forth with clumsy steps and whipped the Shield into pieces. "Activate Gaial Baby's effect. I may put in a creature under cost of 8. I…"

_Well, what another blocker? Nah, I have plenty of attackers…though why do I feel like I forgot something…_

"I put in another Gaial Baby."

_Gaial Baby? Right…wait…another one!_

"Todomeda."

I looked at him, he looked at me. _What, I lost?_

"Yep, let me say that again, Todomeda."

And then, the attack came.

* * *

><p>~At the same time, in Yami's Labs~<p>

"Good good, look at that D-Wave spike there. Magnificent, it had never done anything like that before…oh it jumps again, wow, it is as though it is oscilliating. Wait, it truly is cycling up and down. Good good, this would provide information regarding the characteristics of MPR. 'On the Relationship Between the Oscillation of D-Waves and Maximum-Proximal-Resonnation-Caused Phenomenon'. I can see to that a marvellous paper like that gets published in the immediate future."

"Um professor Yami." Intern Jey called. "All the flags went down."

"Their Duels are over then?"

"But the flag are acting weird. I am sure I haven't seen anything like this before…"

"What weird?"

"They are bent downwards and seemingly having seisures." Jey said, puzzled.

Yami leaped to his feet.

Beside him, Jey's jaw dropped. He had never seen his superior get out of his chair. _So he is not a cripple after all?_

"Jey check status on Cheer and Bliss. We can't have them part of the Resonation. Oh crap! Why…didn't I see this before?" Yami threw his glasses onto the ground. At a side monitor, there was a few lines. Jey knew those lines belonged to the Regents.

Two of them were…jumping like a seismograph in an Richard Scale 9 earthquake.

* * *

><p>~At the same time, in PHoF~<p>

I sat on the ground, hands over my head.

That's where the white robbed man struck me with Gaial Baby.

Yes. He declared Todomeda, then walked over, and knocked over the head with the card called Gaial Baby.

Not the creature.

Only the card.

"You serious?" I asked, after a trying to sort out my confused mind. "Wait, why did you…"

"Well, Todomeda is just simply the final strike. I can do it with my bare hands or with my creatures. People are just too lazy to do it with their hands these days."

"Eh…Thanks then…"

"No problem. My pleasure." He said, looking over me. _Dang it, that shadow, just covering his face…_

Just as I was contemplating the fact that he didn't kill me with his todomeda and how I am always unable to see his complete face, I heard a cracking noise.

Turning to the source, I noticed a fragment of the gate had disappeared, and the rest was shattering as I look ahead.

"Eh, so…if this breaks…" I gulped. "I guess I am stuck here forever then?"

"Ah yes, we must hurry." He said, then picked me by my waist like a parcel or something. I was about to complain, but he leaped, bringing me in front of the gate in one majestic stride. He did place me gently on the ground though (unlike Ryu that fag), and then said, "Now open that gate."

That which I did.

I place my palm onto the smooth white surface and, shifting my center of gravity forward, pushed with all my might.

And I shoved my right shoulder into the where the crack should be.

And I threw my whole body onto it.

Still….

The gate didn't bulge.

Not an inch, not even a millimetre as far as I can tell.

Seriously, I am trying my hardest. I flexed those biceps and those triceps, and tensed my quadriceps. Even my godly abs were pushed to their maximum number of packs (apparently none or one) , and my 'chick magnet pexes' started to sore. "It doesn't…open."

"…"

I huffed and puffed, and still no answer from the guy in white. "Oh come help me push the darn thing open, I don't want to die so young."

"But Will."

"…What…" I am completely out of breath.

"You are suppose to pull. It doesn't push open."

_#$%^&*(*&^%$#!_

I dropped to the ground, completely spent. "…Now you tell me."

"But I thought you saw the gate swing open last time? Or you forgot already?"

"I did, ok?"

He helped me up, easing me to my feet. "So, use that pair of handles, it could be easier to open."

So I did. I grabbed the handles, carefully shifting my self so that I am in the center of both bars and I pulled.

Sadly, the handle broke off. Well, it wasn't me who broke it, it was the gate. It was breaking itself.

I looked the handle in my hand. "I am doomed am I?"

The man sighed. "Not on my watch. Come on, let me help you." Extending his hand, he placed them right on the crack. "Since I guess we can't pull it open anymore, we should do it the hard way."

"What, push it?"

"Of course."

"AND YOU TELL ME IT DOESN'T OPEN THIS WAY!"

"Of course I did, but this is another case." Then he pushed.

Ok, compared to him, my strength is nothing. He only used one hand but the hinges of the door was already creaking. I think I could see some bulging muscles from the crease created by the smooth cloth he was using, and they were magnificent. _ Oh man…_

Still, that wasn't enough. Hinges creaked, but that meant nothing. It wasn't opening. He noticed that too, and called out a name. "Majest!"

And an angel's chorus answered. Enlightening music poured from above, surrounding us.

"Stop looking around, keep pushing." He reminded me.

Before I returned to my valorous action of pushing that darned large door, I saw the source of music. It was from a great form, even more so than Infinite King. Blue, Black, Golden, Green, was the color of its armor, a majestic set of masterpiece. Prounced shoulders matched with spikes and moderate decoration, and a pair of wings that cast shadow on me even from a far told of its presence, and I couldn't stop thinking about it.

It too, pressed its gauntlet hands onto the gate, and at last it was too much. With a sound that blew my sense of hearing to kingdom come, the doors gave way, and we pushed it open.

Of course, when the door opened, what I could see was the ground….about ten thousand meters under me. _So we are in the sky after all… _"I have to go through this?"

"Don't worry, it wouldn't hurt." The soothing voice begged me to believe it, and really I do.

_Why not. It is only a…long fall. To certain death…but yeah. _I am ready. But before that I must say goodbye, so I turned to him.

He stood in front of me, but I dare not look at him, even though it was the perfect position to see his eyes (yes, I admit I am short). There was something in me that told me that I would regret it, and I listened to my heart. Behind him, the angel beat its wings slowly, generating a draft of wind that picked up my hair.

"Who are you?"

"People call me White One, and you may call me so for now."

And I left.

Plummeting…

Of course, if I had stayed anylonger I would've seen him take off the white hood that covered his face. When the light shone on his hair, it glowed, glowed the exact color of my hair.

White.

* * *

><p>~At the same time, in Yami's Labs~<p>

"Confirming Bliss and Cheer is part of the MPR!"

"Dang it I know!"

"Vitality is going off the charts!"

"Locate the origin of MPR, I can't believe it is Regent Cheer forcing herself to Overload."

"Results are out, the source is laying directly above Regent Cheer."

"Directly above?"

"Yes, the 3-D locator puts point of origin is

"What the scale of error?"

"About half a meter, sir!"

"Then…"

"What?"

"It is not her?"

"But that…"

"Who is it?"

* * *

><p>~At the same time, in PHoF~<p>

"Will…Willium...my…I will miss you."

The White One was still looking at where the gate once was, where the hand of the boy who disappeared into the two stone slabs last rested.

After a while spent in silence, the White One turned, looking across the rocks into the steaming hotspring.

"So, going soon, Lim?" He asked, though the tone of his voice was rather strong. It wasn't a question. It was a command.

Lim understood easily.

"Ah yeah, good onsen session over." The stark naked man stood up, and in a flourish of his hands, produced a towel. "Good Duel." He flashed the white haired one a thumbs up. "Me crying already."

"Thanks."

Lim wrapped the towel around his body with as much skill as towel wrapping master. There was still steam forming from his rather lushful fleshy skin. "Only to confirm da question, I want ask, did you not tell him?"

"Tell him what?" White One asked.

"You let him had it easy."

"How did you know?"

"You could've done much more with your Gaial Baby, such as use N World with it, and not wait until turn 6 Ha, and then the turn where you casted Warning Spike, Meow, Berlin, and Sanct of Mother to bring in Destruction Destroyer you could break Three Shields cast his DNA Spark then Timer untap Destruction Destroyer, break final Shield, then N World Todomeda. No?"

"You are a good observer."

"And then, yeah…you two too similar ah." Lim smirked, scratching his head as he took off his straw hat. "That kinda resemblance…is…obvious."

The White One paused, hesitating. Then he said, "Well, then, you know what to do."

Lim the Pimp only put an index finger over his lips. Then, he fell forward, into the steaming water. The one dressed in white watched as the other hit the water…and smiled as the naked man vanished with the steam.

No, there was no splash.

Lim just disappeared, leaving beings ripples behind.

"Strange man. But not a lot of people would find their way into this place. Must warn Juno to keep a closer watch in mundane Sekai."

He looked at the almost boiling onsen, and sighed. The gush of air out of his mouth blew away some of the steam, but that emptiness was quickly replaced. He signalled the winged Angel Command/Lost Crusader behind him, telling him to back off as he stared at the hotspring where the strange guy just jumped into

"Majest, let's go."

And they left.

And all was quiet…well, perhaps other than the strange gurgling noise arising from the rock pools of nutrient filled hot water pools.

"Prrrrrrrrrrr…(_Onsen-ga, daisuke-desu_)"

* * *

><p>~At the same time, in Yami's Labs~<p>

"So what are we going to watch for?"

"Well, from the last few observations made, Overload continues until…"

"Yes?"

"Either two things happen, one, the source of the Maximum Proximal Resonnation is halted from further emission, which had only happened once in the past."

"The other?"

"Well, the other involves…everyone part of the resonation system dies."

"So now…" Jey couldn't speak. Everyone dying? That's two Regents in there! Two freaking Regents!

Yami picked up a phone.

"If we want to save our dear Regents and Sages, we can only do this…Charity, send help, location Istanbul, City Centurus. 40°58'N, 28°50'E . Go immediately! Tell the Regents to hurry if you can. No, I am not asking, I am issuing command as head of research. If Regent Dryus do not get his butt over there, I am personally going to rip both flaps and what is in the between them off of him and nail it on a cross saying 'I screwed the wrong side of humanity.' You got it? Ok, go ahead."

"Professor Yami, something is happening."

"What? I am kinda of busy now."

"The D-Wave recording device is giving an alert. A new D-Wave was emitted somewhere in the sky, and it matched some emission before time." Jey pointed at a screen. Yami almost instantly appeared in front of it, dashing faster than Bolt could've went.

"This can't be…" Yami bit his nails, gnawing the poor keratin off of the curved structures until they bled. "Right. Only one possible explanation."

"What explanation?"

"Confidential."

With robust, the skinny scientist in his coat leaped, across the other side where a mirror was. Almost breaking the mirror, he unhinged something, which made the glass slide to the side. Then to Jey's great surprise, there was a phone inside. It is an old piece of equipment, its status shown with plenty of cobwebs entangled to it.

Fingers flying, Yami dealt a number while having the speaker wedged between head and shoulder. Jey never saw such maniacal joy in the professor before, but he had witness many firsts of his superior now.

"Yes, Cubius. Relay this message to the Secretary Neokinder. 'White One's wavelength was detected.' Thanks."


	15. Chapter 14 Oz and Retreat

**Chapter 14: Oz and Retreat**

_Thus Will...never mind. Overload, what did it do the others? Wait, two Regents down? DMRT will murder them! Time to retreat! _**  
><strong>

"White One? What is that?" Jey's voice rung in the empty labs of Professor Yami. This was the research center for the great scientist. Probably one of the few outside of the Coast Institute and the State of Portal.

Professor Yami's head was resting over his hands, which one was one over another, a sign that showed he was in deep thought, and remained so for a while. Then he unlocked a drawer by punching in a password to the master computer, and toss the content of the drawer at Jey.

Being quite the man, he caught it and found that it was a book. _Of Oz and the Founding of Duel Masters Response Team._

"Read the first excerpt." Yami said dryly.

"Eh, ok, uh-hm. ~Where they came from was unknown, but when the Coast Institute reigned, there were only a few who dared stood up to them. An individual known as the Annhilator along with a dozen others arose in a storm of carnage that lay waste to first known armada of the Coast, starting a wave of rebellion against the Institute. Annihilator alone stood in its command, though the individuals within were equally brilliant, forming the group Over Zenith. For the moments they appeared, Sekai and World were librated as they brought down the Coast's iron grip in the World and their dynasty in Sekai, though they never tried to rule. They only know destruction. Perhaps it was karma, at the pinnacle of their existence, the leader was struck down by an emerging hero, known as White One, who further disintergrated the rest. Though destroyed by the White One, what they had done continued to influence the World, pushing forth the formation of DMRT. Now, what few of them, remnants of the former giant, continued to walk alone on both the World and Sekai.~ Wait, you mean Oz? Those badass, I mean super villains? Wait, weren't them taken down by DMRT?"

"No, not at all."

"So…they were taking down by only one person?" Jey asked.

"Yes?" Yami answered.

"Gosh, the Oz folks must've been wusses?" Jey's conclusion almost made Yami trip.

"Well, whether or not they are wusses, you check with Regent Cheer and Regent Lecter."

"They played against Oz before?"

"No, they were part of Oz."

Jey's jaw literally fell off, his eyes glassy and lifeless. Yami ignored him completely as he head back to his chair and sat down, eyes never leaving the phone for once.

When it rang, the professor rolled as fast as he could to the telephone and pickd it up.

"Charity, what's the situation." Yami asked with a statement.

"Not so good sir, the Overload phenomenon had just faded."

"We…are too late?" Yami glanced at the flatlined vitalities of Regent Cheer, Regent Bliss, Sage Amata, Sage Saga, and Captain Quinn.

"We…don't know. We have to reach there before we can assess what happened.

"Darn it!" Yami slammed his fist onto the table.

"Charity Lovely come in come in, this is Blue 2." A new voice came in to their call.

"Charity Lovely?" Yami said.

"Oh gosh…" That's Charity.

"What wait who are you?" The voice belonged to Blue 2. "This is a private channel for me to build upon my love interest with my dear Charity."

"I am What-wait-who-are-you Yami, Director Research of DMRT. Who _what wait _are you?" Yami arched an eyebrow.

"Oh…Eh, I am…" From the way he couldn't formulate a complete sentence, Blue 2 is obviously embarrassed.

"He is just a lowly employee whose life is to crawl on his belly and lick the soles of our foot sir." Charity cleaned up his mess.

"Ah, I see. So I can ignore him?" Yami smiled. Charity's vile tongue attributes was always fun to listen to.

"Yes sir." Charity did not hestitate to sell her buddy.

"Hey, I am still here!" Blue 2 yelled.

"To me you are not." Yami replied.

"As Professor Yami said." Charity concurred.

"But…oh holy moly!" Blue 2 yelled again, this time with a hint of surprise.

"What?" Charity asked.

"Explain." Yami commanded. It is fun to abuse power.

"What? Something just shot by…is that a rocket?" Blue 2 tried to find the right wording

"Mushi Muish? This is Ace." Another voice came into the frey. A vigorously energized voice, spoken with a hint of rush.

Regent Ace.

"Oh my gosh…am I in the wrong channel?" Blue 2 finally realized

"Yes, you moron, this is the command channel." Sage Charity scold.

"…I am so sorry, I will be leaving now…"

"Bye." Yami liked to be concise.

"Wouldn't miss you." Charity the Cold Beauty said.

"Leaving so soon? A pity really." Regent Ace actually lamented. "Wait, I am here. Hm…what is that?"

That caught Yami's attention. "What what is that?"

"I don't know…are they trying to…? Boat?"

* * *

><p>~5 minutes ago~<p>

_Slap!_

The single most crisp crack resonated in the cliffside off the City of Centurus.

"AHHHHHHH!" That's Will jumping up, screaming to the swollen left cheek that a certain strike gave him just now.

"Now you wake up, you retard." Will jerked around, locating the source of the voice.

"Illia!" His mouth opened wide. "You…"

"Yes I didn't die, if that's what you are asking about."

Will wrapped his arms around her. "I am so glad…I actually survived the fall!"

"Fall? What fall? You mean that 2 meter drop onto the poor Regent? Yes, my puppy would survive that."

"Wait, didn't I fall…" Will pointed upwards, but only saw a thick blanket of cloud. Yes, storm cloud.

"Well, you don't want to know what I saw, Will, but certainly you wouldn't mind either."

"What? I mind a lot!" I want to know what happened! I want to know if that…Limp Lim and White One is real or not. I want to know if I have Dueled the majestic one robbed in white.

"Right."

"Tell me! !" Curiosity burnt in Will's heart. He. Must. Know.

"You must be born on the year of the badger." Illia commented.

"Year of?"

"Nothing, it is Chinese." She looked away. China wasn't here anymore. It was consumed as part of the new Fiona Forest.

"Okay…?" Will had a big question mark over his head.

"Though we have to go now. We just took out 2 Regents and a few Sages. DMRT will come after us like grizzly onto salmon." Illia was frowning, looking around for something.

Gulp. Will swallowed hard.

"Master." A new girl appeared, whom Illia jumped on, eyes ablazed.

"Whoa, hi cutie." Will said. This girl had white dress, almost the same style that Illia has, and a headful of very hot pink hair. Wow, almost the same as Illia, only Illia's hair ended in large curls while the new girl had straight hair and a crown on top.

"Master Illia," The new girl repeated again, her pink hair covering her eyes. "Subaru is lost. I couldn't find him…the only thing left of him is this, Leon Deiz." She hand over a card which Illia took.

_Drip! _Something hit the ground. A drop of blood.

Illia bit her lip. A stream of red came down. Then she spat out a mouthful of bloody, hissing, "Subaru that fool…"

"Um…so what should I do now? I think we have to go." Will pointed at the search lights that began to illumate the darkening sky.

"You go look for Ryu, I go after my master, okay?"

"Yes that is the plan."

Will found Ryu crushed under a woman. One of his arm is bent at an awkward angle.

This is strange, how does one's arm bend like that? And how does one have two elbows on one arm. Will picks up the limp arm.

Ryu let out a roar, that almost knocked the poor boy out.

"My ARM!" He's roar made Will's yelling sound like purring of a kitty.

"Yes, your arm had mutated sadly." Will diagnosed.

"MUTATED MY BUTT! IT IS BROKEN!" Ryu made Will loose his hearing for a while. Of course, Ryu used dragons from what Will remembered. Ryu must have a vocal cord as powerful as one of a dragon kin, no?

With some struggling, they managed to roll the dead weight off of Ryu. Because the poor man lost use of one of his arm, it was long and tedious process, and Will could tell from the sigh Ryu gave off that Ryu actually enjoyed having her resting her head on his buff chest. Hm, she is pretty pretty after all.

"Stop marvelling at the Sage's face will you?" Illia's voice rung in their ears. She had successfully awakened Storm Kurowind, and was now ushering her forth by allowing the black haired girl to hang like a lump of lifeless meat on Pudding's back.

"Wow, buff short girl." Will commented and was rewarded by a nice flying kick in the stomach.

"Help me up Ryu…" Will squeezed.

Ryu shot him a glance that read 'bro, I am too busy with my own wounds' and went to

As Will got back up, Storm gave a command, panting, "Go grab the Regent in blue. Yes, Regent Cheer."

"You crazy?"

"No, it is a fabulous idea." Illia crackled. "We get a hostage, someone they can't ignore."

"Eh…who go get her now?"

"You." "You…" "Of course you." The other three didn't give Will a chance.

Now then, when Will tried to lift Cheer princess style and make it to the others, the other 3 were already heading for the pier.

Fortunately, the pier wasn't destroyed in the whole mess. It was perfectly intact.

They struggled down the glass elevator, as all of them are either burdened or hurt. Then they got to the ship.

_S.K. Bog._

This name…why…so serious?

S.K. for? If Will didn't get that he would be a moron (not that hard to guess is it? If only you play Dota and know the legendary SK Gaming…Loda's pal…).

A mini luxury cruise, it had a spacious interior. By this time, Illia retrieved Pudding, as they do not have enough space after asking her to break the elevator, which she did by swinging a white umbrella. _Beward of umbrellas, _Will noted. Ryu and Storm looked after Regent Cheer as Illia and he struggled to make the ship move.

_Modern motors. I hate you._

Illia's great smuggling…uh hm,_ I mean_ great experience in trespassing other's territories came in handy. She started the engine in the time span that takes Will to complete a sneeze, and the ship was off.

Just when Will thought there were safe, Storm called out to them.

"Can you go bellow the cabin? There are somethings to drink and eat, get a crate out."

Hearing food and drinks, Will gulped, feeling his dry ichy throat, and took off. Illia didn't move at first, but after her stomach growled, she complied.

When they got back in the cabin (as the undercabin must be accessed through the velvet room), they found that Ryu was gone, with only Storm watching over the fainted Regent. She was typing something into the computer

"Setting course: City—Colliseus." A computerized voice said.

"Colliseus? Sweet, that's where the rendezvous is at." Illia said sadly. Yes, now only one would meet her there, perhaps even none.

"Indeed. Once the boat dock, someone will pick you guys up." Storm said.

"Where is Ryu?" Will asked, looking for the flamboyant man with a broken arm.

"He is using the toilet. Now shoo, go."

Will and Illia climbed down the ladder to the depths of the hull.

The food and drinks were just to the right, but trying to fish it out could be a problem. Then Will heard some rustling noise. "Um who is there?"

"I am Ryu, Will."

"Ryu, aren't you at the restroom?"

"Heck no, your master kicked me down here to sort out toilet paper. Dragon Lord sorting tissue…oh, Shin is so going to laugh at me."

"Wait, why did she lie?" Will asked.

"I am wondering the same…" Illia replied. "Wait, Ryu, did Master Storm give you any…"

_Eeek!_

_Thump!_

_Drop!_

Something closed.

The hatch above them slid into place, closing the entrance/exit.

Then they fell…or at least the storage fell out of the ship.

_Splash!_

"Um, we are under water?" Will said, amazed as the lights came on. There were a glass cover overhead, attached to the hatch, and above them they could see the faint outline of the ship.

"This is a submarine!"

"Master Storm!" Illia reacted, leaping up. Too late, a water tight lock clamped on the air holes. Now the only exit is with the hatch.

Then the submarine descended.

* * *

><p>~back in the ship~<p>

The fainted lady opened her eye sharply. Silently, a stiletto appeared in her hands, sliding out from some device under her sleeve. Almost though she was made of fluid, she stabbed forth, aiming for the unawared black haired girl…

Storm raised her left hand while she arched herself backwards, as though she saw it coming…but she couldn't, the attack came from the sides.

The stiletto missed the face. Instead, the blade impaled the raised hand, emitting a shower of sparks.

Wait, sparks? If Will was here, he would've exclaimed.

Yes, it is, and yes, it is a prove that it was metal striking metal.

"S. You haven't changed at all." Regent Cheer sat up, releasing the tiny knife. "At least your reflex is the same as the old days."

"C. Knifing people in the back is still your forte it seems." Storm replied, facing the Regent. "Good to see you, alive and kicking, I mean stabbing."

"Hm…you send them off? Like that other black haired girl tossing her companion off the cliff…Is it worth it, S?"

"Is there anything more worthy then to save the future trouble makers for Nera ass?" Storm frowned. Anyone could tell that she disliked Nera, who is the President of the World. Then Storm's became apologetic. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that…since his trouble is your trouble after all. Still too late to regret anything. The boy is too good of a natural…"

"Indeed, triggering MPR to the point of Overload…he is a newbie? Though, Storm." C for Cheer said, looking up to the ceiling, allowing her blue hair to fall like water over her face. "Is there anything to regret, C? We came from the eras of legends, and then, when we fellout from over the zenith, we found ourselves with nothing."

"Nothing…so true."

"And you gave both Gaial King Kaiser and Gaial Meteor Kaiser to the carrot head? That's unlike you…but again…"

"Yes," S for Storm sighed. "Treasure is useless when your life is at stake. That Will…that Overload took too much out of my Dueling Power."

"How much did it drop?"

"About 50%."

"…same here. I thought I would suffer the greatest consequences for being the closest."

"No, the surge is bore by all."

"So what are you planning to do? You send them off, but you can't Duel as well as you could. Then if you fail to Duel and surrender, Bliss is going to take you apart for taking the cards from him."

"That's life, C. I made my choices, and so it should be so." Storm sighed, fingers playing with her own hair. "On the lighter side of things…How is L?"

"He is working."

"Yes, working with that maniac." Storm almost spat. "Something is coming."

"That should be Regent Ace." Cheer replied. "He is a very speedy man. Though you are a genius in getting your hands on this ship before hand. Comes with a submarine? Brilliant really. Did you see this coming?"

"Well, I have a reputation to live up to." Storm once again looked rather apologetic. "Sorry, Cheer."

"What?"

"Yo-Your face…is…" Storm couldn't continue.

"Don't mention it. This is my punishment, punishment for being so cold. Cold to humanity." Cheer sighed.

"But…is that so?" Storm want to continue, but stopped when she saw the smile that Cheer forced. The Regent had made up her mind.

_Phewww! _

_ Splash!_

Cheer looked up sharply. "Here he co—"

"Here I am, what'sup ladies? Did I come at the wrong time?" The intruder was a male, tall, muscle, shining with robust.

Storm took a good long look at the man. Then she got up, though not before setting Cheer down.

"Oh? No need for hostage?" The male said.

"No, I have waiting for you. Let's do this." Storm replied, producing a Deck.

"Is that so? Then…Duel Start."

Then, the light unique to Decks appeared, filling the interior of the cabin.

* * *

><p>~At the same time, in a submarine~<p>

"Illia, ow my face!"

Deep down under, it took Will everything to keep Illia from taking apart the submarine from within. Ryu was a half cripple, so he couldn't do much, but rather using his weight to an advantage. Thus creating a scene where anyone who didn't know what's happening would find it utterly weird as though a girl is being molested. Really, Ryu was trying his best not to look so…degenerate.

"Let me go you ultra moron!" Illia screamed, trying to reach for the hatch. "If I can open that, we can turn back around!"

_Are you jokeing? You open that we all die! Yes, I would turn back to heaven again!_

"Illia, it is Storm's will that she would stay behind like that." Ryu tried to explain.

"So take that stupid grin off your face, stupid Ryu! Oh, looking at your smug little face I knew what Storm handed you. It has to be Gaial King Kaiser and Gaial Meteor Kaiser, isn't it?"

"I-I…" Ryu couldn't find what to say. It was true that both those masters of Hunters were past to him and he could feel their pulse against his chest. "I am sorry."

"Shut up! If you want to be apologetic, at least let me go you insolent fool!"

"I-I, if I let you go, promise me you wouldn't try to kill us all." Ryu tried reasoning.

"Hm, fine, I will try not to kill you all." Illia agreed, to both other's surprise.

* * *

><p>~At the same time, in the cabin of <em>S.K. Bog<em>~

Storm calmly revealed a card in the middle of her Deck.

"Cut Deck, 4." Hyperspatial Red Black Hole

"Cut Deck, 7." Dual Shock Dragon.

"Strike back Dual Shock?" Storm frowned. She knews this card. She knew it very well.

"Ah yes, a powerful hitter even in a fast Deck like this."

"Fast Deck, you mean rush?"

"Indeed. I, Ace, plays rush." He smiled, beaming with confidence. A few scars ran down his face, and they curved with his smile.

"Ah, then let's see how well you mastered speed." Storm couldn't help but smiling.

"Before we start, let's have a Speed Duel?" Ace proposed.

Speed Duel: a form of Dueling, allows little time to think between each move, pressing for the quickest finish.

Storm was experienced enough to know what it is. "Why not, get it over with faster. But you sure you can keep up? I am known for my rush deck as well." Storm waved her glowing Hand. At that acceptance, a sprout of energy burst through the roof of the cabin, tearing the top of the boat off, resulting in a bathtube like baisin. Now above them only existed a crackling barrier and a cloudy night sky.

Ace: "My pleasure to Duel an ex-rusher. Then let it start! Summon Deadly Fighter Braid Claw." A crimson lizard with sharp talons jumped into the baisin.

In Speed Duel, there is no need to explain every move. Setting Mana, Drawing and such…all abbreviated to, summon, attack, and todomeda. Storm ended her turn as soon as she drew and placed a Mana.

Ace: "Summon Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet. I can put a Shield into Hand. It is fire card, so I use Strike Back. I discard the Shield I got, and bring Dual Shock Dragon out. With its appearance, I loose another Shield." A bright wall in front of Ace fell as a red puppet pushed it to the ground. Then from the Shield came a greater beast. A dragon, feathered with bright blazing yellow feathers. The bathtube of a ship slanted to one side.

However, Storm cared more of that card Regent Ace placed into his Mana.

_That mana…_

Storm: "The card you put into Mana…That is Mystery Hippo?"

Ace: "Yes, Mame."

Storm: "Wonderful. Continue."

Ace: "Deadly break a Shield." The Dragonoid slashed at one of Storm's Shield.

Storm: "ST: Faerie Life. Summon Jasmine, trigger her effect, then summon Vorg, Oggre Puppet." _I have 4 mana now. _She thought as she watch a black doll appear after a poor Snow Faerie sacrificed herself to give Storm a Mana.

Ace: "1000 powered Slayer? Interesting. I cast Shrine of Rebirth, get two Mana from grave, then summon a Sniper Mosquito, then Mana Reburst 0, bring back Mystery Hippo from Mana into Battle Zone. Then I put another card from Mana into Grave as effect of Hippo. Dual Shock Dragon attack, double break." Again, Regent Ace flooded his Battle Zone with stuff, but he started off by casting Shrine of Rebirth, which pushed two cards in his Grave into the Mana Zone. A green grasshopper also appeared, though it was nothing compared to the weird fat hippo that jumped forth from his Mana Zone.

_Dang it, here it comes._

Storm: "ST: Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper. Kills the Sniper Mosquito you just summon and Deadly Fighter Braid." Luckily, Hell's Scrapper is one of the greatest rush stoppers. Destroy a total of 5000 or less.

Ace: "Not kill my Gil Gil that can attack? You have the guts. So, let me reward you. Gil Gil break another Shield. Now you have one Shield left." Storm actually let herself to fall into disadvantage. She need that creature to attack.

Storm: "Don't worry, it is easily enough. Infact, that's all I will need. I fortify my Last Shield with Galaxy Falcon Fortress and cast Hyperspatial Green Red Hole, bring out Proto Gaial. Since GF fortress gives all my Hunters Speed attackers and Red Black allows my creatures to attack untapped creatures. Proto Gaial attack Gil Gil Puppet, kill it, and in its effect, put a Silver Volg into play. Vorg Oggre Puppet suicide with untapped Hippo." Storm's Hyperspatial spells took a lot out of her. She was panting as she cast the spell. A horned Flame Monster appeared, which, boosted by the special fortress behind it, leaped to take a chunk out of the red puppet. Then the black puppet rushed and detonated in front of the hippo. Just as the puppet early get shredded, the hole appeared in the sky, and produved a black wolf, which stood proudly. The air shimmered before it, signalling that it is a blocker.

Ace: "Not slay Dual Shock? Well then, I summon Taiga the Warrior Savage and Ochappi, pure Heart Faerie, get an extra Mana by putting Mystery Hippo into the Mana, Dual Shock break your GF Fortress and last Shield." Of course, the little savage red man that just appeared had Speed Attacker, but Silver Volg's power is 6000, easily able to overpower him if necessary.

Then it is Storm's turn.

Storm tapped 4 of her 7 Mana. "I summon Silver Shovel, then put it into my Mana Zone." Storm's beloved Garden Gnome dug away, and found its way into the Mana Zone.

Ace: "Ochappi into Mana Zone." Regent Ace put away his useless Snow Faerie.

Storm tapped the remaining 4 Mana. Since she gained one from Silver Shovel, right now she has 8 cards in her Mana Zone, and 4 of them are untapped Mana. "And again another Silver Shovel, which I put into my Mana Zone." Having lowered Dueling Power is suffocating in an intense Duel. Storm swept some sweat off her forehead.

Beside them, Regent Cheer watched as her old friend fought on. Both she and Storm knew very well that if Storm won, then Cheer would have to challenge. It is capture/kill or nothing.

Ace: "Dual Shock Dragon into Mana Zone." Regent Ace put away his mighty Dragon.

Storm: "Proto single break, and I get another Silver Volg from my Hyperspatial Zone." Proto Gaial struck again, bringing in another wolf.

Ace: "Buster evolve on Taiga, put one of your Volg into Mna Zone, then Todomeda." Stardash Buster, Divine Hero Mech is Buster's full name, and it can put a creature with cost 5 or less into Mana Zone when entering the field. It fired its lazors at Storm.

Storm: "Volg block. Both have 6000 power, both dies. Then my turn. I cast Hyperspatial Red Black Hole, bring out Silver Volg. Proto Gaial break another Shield, bring out another Silver Volg." She lost both wolves, but it was fine. She brought both back out, one through a spell and one through Proto Gaial's ability. Her eyelashes fluttered. Could she continue to Duel? Two more turns and she could as well collapse. Regent Ace saw this and understood immediately. He would end the Duel like a man.

Ace: "I summon Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor with its Mana Evolution (evolve on a nature creature in my Mana Zone). I use its Shield Force. Lady you should've broken my last Shield. I then cast Powerful Beam. Huckle gets 2000 extra power, and can't be blocked by anything under 7000 power. Sadly, your Silver Volgs are all…6000 in power. Todomeda."

Huckle Kirin is a giraffe like Dreammate and after planting a tree on the last Shield (Shield Force), the tree grew a fruit, which it ate and rushed forward. It leaped, over both wolves, and landed in front of Storm.

Storm smiled, raising her Hand. "Good Game" was her last words before Huckle raised a butter knife and struck down on her. Next, there was a flash and the barrier exploded, splintering the rest of the bathtube/ship by the sheer force of the release of energy at a Todomeda.

And yes.

_S.K. Bog_ was no more.

* * *

><p>~At the same time, in a submarine~<p>

They sat there. Staring at each other. Will noticed that Illia's crossed arms were trembling. "Um, Illia, are you alright?"

"Am I?" She said. "Am I, do I look like I am alright, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, LET ME GO!"

It took Will and Ryu everything to pin her down.

"I NEED TO OPEN THAT HATCH NOW!"

_NO YOU DON'T! _Will shouted back in his thoughts. "Didn't you say you wouldn't kill us all?"

"You brokenback piece of excrement, I just want to turn the crap around to save…save Master Storm!" Yelled Illia. In the small space, yelling is deafening.

"Um…Illia, I don't want to spoil your fun, but we are about a hundred meter under water. The sheer pressure of it would crush us." Ryu was always the more sentient one.

"Go screw yourself, oddball." Illia's comment made Ryu wanted to open the hatch himself.

Of course, yes, the sheer water pressure would kill them all, though one thing Ryu did get wrong. They weren't 100 meters under water.

No, they were now about 200 meters under the sea now.

Heading directly for Colliseus.

The greatest City in Italy.

* * *

><p>~On the Cliffside of Centurus~<p>

A few folks, about 3 of them, dressed in crimson trenchcoats completed with coveralls, gas mask, military issued boots and gloves stood over the collapsed form of someone. Others rushed by, looking after the weakened Sages. One of them kneeled and poked the still unconscious red haired Regent Bliss. Each of them had a smirk on their face, but of course, gas masks produce the best covers.

"Regent Bliss, if you are awake, can you blink twice?"

"Oh come on, he couldn't be awake, he is out cold!"

"Yeah, never seen this strict ass in such a lowly state, wait I must take a picture of

"Heard he lost, right? Or else he couldn't have lost some of his cards."

"Ha, of course, that stuck up douchebag, who cares about that meta crap? Oh, I am scared of meta decks, oh no!"

"Ha ha ha, awesome joke there. Oh, let's us do something here, why not we each take turns trying to wake him up?"

"Like smack him? Urinating might work too."

"Well, we have to do it fast, but we can't live marks on him, or else when the retrieval team comes, it wouldn't be funny."

"Right, my turn. Bliss, your mother is so fat, that her butt crack can hold 40 cards."

"Ha, that's good! Whoops, didn't wake up did he? Let me try. Regent Bliss if you are awaken, can you help me take my shoe off and lick my feet?"

"Ha~ Like he would do it! Look at him, he is still sleeping like a pig—"

"Of course I would." Regent Bliss opened his eyes and sat up. In front of him stood three person. If someone need a perfect picture of someone being stunned, these three would make perfect examples. With their eyes almost popping out of their sockets, it is only natural of Bliss to put on a smile.

"You guys have brilliant acting skills. Unfortunately, if those conversations were part of a script that is meant to try to wake me up, then I guess I must follow it. Now, may I take off your shoe? Right, I am too weak to do so. And since my mother has plenty of cards shoved up somewhere, naturally I would have some in my arsenal too. I am very much against carnage, but I guess since I am too weak, I must use some creatures to take your shoes off. Hm…let's see, oh, I have an _idea_, why not I use _Ida, the Great Enigma_ to take those useless pairs of FEET off of you people?"

"B-but, we-we are with the DMRT!" One of them cried. "Y-you can't hurt us!"

"What, you think being part of DMRT would save you? Really, I am one of them too. Sad news. Wait, I am also a Regent. You are not. Meh, here is the verdict. Ida, I want you to bring me their feet after you have them licked it clean." As Regent Bliss said, he Summoned a creature. A samurai giant in emerald armor appeared, and then shoved the three into the side of the cliff.

Very soon, the air was filled with screams and yelling and pleads (and curses).

"Regent Bliss, if you can hear me, come in." A voice appeared in his earpiece.

"Yes, I can hear you. Who is this?"

"This is Sage Charity—"

"Under which moron do those pieces of crap belong do?" Regent Bliss asked. "You must've been able to hear what they said…"

"I am very sorry, they belong to the Red Team, as retrieval specialists of DMRT."

"Red Team? Blah, you send them to retrieve us? It would be great if you can send someone to retrieve their bodies later on after I am done with them."

"It would be best if you don't kill them. Even DMRT has lots of resources, we do lack human resouces."

"Human resources? I can make them into human meatsauce if you want." Bliss felt there was no reason to keep those crap alive.

"That would be unnecessary, Bliss." Someone joint them. An old voice really…filled with wisedom and perhaps fanatism.

"Yami." Regent Bliss stated the new joiner's name.

"Gaial King Kaiser is lost?" Yami asked.

"…It is my fault. I failed to duel at the best of my capabilities…" Regent Bliss answered with a tone of voice rarely heard from him.

"Can't blame you. Right, Ace reported that Cheer is safe and also defeated Storm."

"What? What speed devil? How did he!" Bliss almost jerked. Ace defeated Storm who defeated him. That makes no sense. No way Ace is capable of taking out himself…so how did that happen?

"Cheer explained that Storm's Dueling Power had been reduced by a lot, thus unable to use greater Decks. And anyhow, she seems to have left both Gaial Meteor Kaiser and King Kaiser to some others and send them off. Do you remember any others at the scene?" Yami gave another question.

Regent Bliss has a long memory. "Yes, a red haired dragon Duelists, a white haired boy, and a black haired female with jeans who stayed with a girl with long pink hair."

Sage Charity confirmed. "That girl with pink hair is identified as Illia. Storm Kurowind's apprentice in fact."

"That makes the black hair tomboy one of the Dark Threesome. I would take that the detonator of D-Stadium is also one of them. By the way, Captain Quinn is critically injured. He might not be able to Duel in coming years." Yami finished off what Charity started.

"Captain Quinn…"

"K, I am here!" Regent Ace's ever robustity almost blast everyone tapping into this channel to deaf.

And true enough Regent Bliss turned, just to see Regent Ace and his Dual Shock Dragon. He stood on the shoulders of the dragon, while the armored beast held the two ladies in its arms. There she is…

_Storm Kurowind. _He hissed in his mind. _I will tear you to pieces just as I did with those back there._

"Whoa, new toy!" A boyish voice joined. "Awesome, another meat puppet for me!"

"No, Gnat." Regent Bliss instantly replied. Too late. Some one jumped off the ledge, almost walking in the air, before hitting the ground, rolling, and get back up to his feet.

It was a youngster, not as young as that of Will or at least as short, but still considered so among those present. A chain came off from an iron collar he wore, which flapped against his rainbow colored cape lined with gold. This is Regent Gnat. He had himself a hair of black gray hair, fancily swept to the sides. Eyebags hung under his hungry glaze as he reached out for the wounded Storm in Dual Shock's arms…

"Get your hands off her, Gnat." Regent Cheer was there to help. She was practically crushing the boy's hand in hers, but he showed no sign of pain, rather, but instead a crazed look filled his façade.

"What, today is your birthday? Cheerful bday, bday for burntday." Regent Gnat saw that burnt patches over Cheer's face.

"Yes, Gnat, listen to her. Women are protective of their kind, and after all, gentleman should never treat ladies so." A newcomer joined, strolling to the edge of the cliff with a book in his hand.

"Lecter, who thought ur half bald head can be filld with so much crap? Time to buy a cap, nerd, just so your precious brain juice wouldn't spill." With that, Regent Gnat stormed off, the chains clanging.

"Gosh, when will that brat learn." Ace blurted.

"We'll never know." Lecter replied.

No one liked him. Even Regents hate him.

"Emergency meeting—Archregent Dryus initiated Ann Protocol." Sage Charity's voice rang. "Repeat, Emergency meeting—Archregent Dryus initiated Ann Protocol. All Sage and above, please meet back at Sainta Sophia."


	16. Chapter 15 Of Past and Present Part 1

**Chapter 15: Of Past and Present (Part 1)**

_Trip to Italy starts, but something else brews just as the Protagonist left. As for Subaru...now you know what happens to him._

"Hey lovely,"

"…get lost, Hypus,"

"My dear Flora, don't be so mean!"

"Ha, you lolicon will never subdue my angel!"

"Ace, you shut up. Go kiss Magna."

"Magna? You serious? That ugly daughter of a—?"

"You mentioned my name?"

"No!" "No, not at all." "…Yes, they did. They are selecting your husbands."

"Flora you traitor?" "We did not!"

"You two, death sentence."

Two wails filled the chambers of the Duel Masters Response Team Eastern Headquarters.

* * *

><p>The City of Centurus was built upon the ruins of Istanbul.<p>

Why that is would be explained later, but after the years of strife, humanity destroyed what their ancestors had wraught, and monuments of the past was no more. Still, there were something that was left behind from the rubbles itself. In old Turkey, Aya Sophya Mosque stood tall, standing its ground while the old world died away. Now simply nicknamed Sainta Sophia from the former name of Hagia Sophia, it was one of the largest old world buildings left in the World.

Today, the largest chamber, under the main dome itself, was vacant. The only thing that could be found was a round table of 9 seats. 8 of them were taken.

Of course, there wasn't much chatter to begin with. These people always meant business, but when a collared youth came in just a minute ago, the brief greetings were replaced by simple silence. The youth did not mind though. Like a boss, he strided to the table, sliding a seat out and jumped on it, resting his feet on the ancient mahogany wood, flaunting the soles of his shoes.

"Hey babe." He gestured to the female next to him.

"Call me either by Regent Magna or Lady Magna." Silver hair flowed like springs from the top of her head shook a bit, as a hint of anger came into her voice, which was silvery in the same fashion as her hair. A female in her prime years, younger than Cheer, but older than Flora who is still in her adolescence, she sat with a perfect posture, soft still but not stiff, eyes seemingly shying away from those around her. Gleaming eyeleashes rimmed her half closed eyes, showing part of her graysih pupils.

The youth put on a playful smile. To anyone who doesn't know him, that would sure make a great impression. To anyone who knows him well, the moment he smiles, you would want to personally strangle him. "Lady Maggot."

_Crack! _Splinters of a perfectly good antique chair took flight like a storm of disturbed flies, pieces disappearing into the shadowed interior. It would take a puzzle master to put poor humpty dumpty chair back together again.

The cape of Regent Magna settled as the girl resumed her seat. Hypus, who sat across, whistled. If one blinked, they would not catch what Regent Magna did.

"White, laced." Regent Hypus smiled to himself, which earned a stomp on his feet by Regent Flora. She, too, saw what happened.

The lady with silver strands lashed out her leg, slicing throught the space where the youth's head was. Of course, Regent Gnat is a rather tough nut to crack. He ducked effortlessly just as he finished saying the two words, knowing Regent Magna's retaliation would be imminent to his taunt. Instead, the perfect round house kicked only decapitated the chair he sat on.

Now Regent Gnat rest his head on the desk as though he was sleeping, but his eyes was on Lady Magna, who was now became her composted self again. Only three legs were left on the chair, but the youth still sat on it without a problem. He burped, flashing a smile now instead, to the person beyond Regent Magna, who now busy himself with a book.

That smile appeared again. "Hey, Lecter, if only your last name would be Lester…"

Regent Lecter righted his glass and closed his book. "Yes, Gnat, then what?"

"You can marry your Sage, Sage Mohl."

"Why would spelling of my last name be of great significance in this case?"

"Then your wedding invitation would be titled 'We invite you to the wedding of . Get it? Molester, hehehehe."

Regent Lecter's eyes faded from behind the boundaries of his glasses, as he tipped forward, reflecting the dim sunlight in the lenses.

However, it was Regent Cheer who spoke for the older man. "Gnat. Cease your vexing behaviour. None us enjoys your mindless gimmicks." The woman ran her hand in her wavy curls, allowing them to flowing like ocean tides over her shoulder.

"Well well, if it is not Lester's concubine. Unsurprisingly, concubine starts with a 'c'. Right, C for Concubine?"

"Gnat, you…"

"Oh, look at your face, Cheer, what happened to you? Is that called a 'sideburn'? Ha, your poor face must've been fried off? Don't worry, it is your left cheek—that side was always a big fatter. Now they are of equal proportions. Hm, wait, I am forgetting someone here. Right. A while ago, I thought that as long as Ace, Flora, and Hypus did not do a threesome, Blissy would not loose. But hey, I heard that you lost? I am very curious now, that did Flora lost her virginity yet, since Bliss lost his first game ever…See, Cheer, if you would've lost like Bliss over there, then perhaps you wouldn't have been deflowered…"

"Bliss, you lost?" Regent Magna frowned. She was the only who didn't arrive that day at the scene. Where as Regent Flora and Regent Hypus learnt from Regent Ace, she had no such friends.

"…" That question placed the quiet Regent Bliss onto the table.

"Who was your opponent?" There was unbelieve in her voice.

"Oh, poor blissy, lawn mowed by Ms Blackwind." Regent Gnat gladly filled the blank for her. "Oh yes. Destroyed by a girl, what a shame."

"Like you never lost to one, Gnat." Regent Cheer interjected. "According to record, Gnat vs Flora ended up in Flora 3, you zero, mister."

"Flora is just a little girl at that time, how would I dare to break her frail heart? Also according to record, Ace and Hypus lost to her almost a hundred times. Take that."

"Hey, I just let my angel win. After all, before she became a Regent, I was the one mentoring her." Hypus almost yelled, his goatee shaking as he shook his fist at Regent Gnat. "Though unlike you, who duelled, lost, and still look for excuses, I admit that Regent Flora deserve everything she is today, and I deserve my losts, capiche?"

"Tsk, like you have no excuses, dragon traitor." If not for Regent's Ace's firm hands and Flora's warm touch on his thigh (thighs only), Regent Hypus might have tried to strangle Gnat right here right now. Completely obliviously, Regent Gnat shook a finger at them. "Get this, you have no idea how good I've become. I don't just play Duel Masters, I destroy."

"So you would destroy me if I asked you to a game?"

Regent Gnat froze. That voice, resonating with power unstoppable and authority unquestioned, came through easily, covering that chatter of the teeth of the youth. He was actually scared. Scared of who just arrived.

There exists 9 seats.

As said, 8 were occupied.

That leaves only one.

Across the table, Regent Ace mouthed 'busted' while the other Regents watched with great interest. The young Regent sweated. Even without those heavy footsteps that click every second and a half, he knew someone approaching. He raised to hands, no knowing what he was attempting to show. Perhaps the fact that he is harmless, tamed and very willing to surrender…

"Ha ha…no really I wouldn't dare play your highness at all, let alone destroy—!"

* * *

><p>It was a warm sunny day, and the Mediterrean sun shone with all its grace.<p>

On a beach two youngster laid. A male and female. Sparse brown hair grew uncropped on the boy, and the sea wind combed it in a fashion that conformed those curls into waves. His eyes sparkled as he stared at the female, who was laying facedown on sand. A waterfall of black spewed forth, now spread over her naked back. Thin layer of glistening substance covered the exposed skin, which as finer than the fine white sand she layed on. Under the sun it was especially blinding.

Trembling for some reason, the boy reached out, caressing that gleaming material. He finick with the layer, slowly sliding his hand to the back, nearing the two buns that was covered by a wet layer of cloth. Swallowing hard, the male lifted the end of the layer a bit, trying to get it to curl on itself, which he succeeded to do. Then that fear was gone from his eyes…he knew he has to do it.

_Rip!_

The female almost jumped from the sheer pain…

"!"

"Don't worry, Subaru, your back is now officially hairless." The boy patted the half dead female on her back. Wait. The female wore no bras, and her long raven had been pushed to the side

The female turned over, face full of spite, and yelled in a soft but easily distinguished man voice.

"EEDDDOOOO~!"

* * *

><p>~2 minutes earlier~<p>

T'was a warm sunny day, and the Mediterrean sun shone with all its grace. Subaru tasted seawater and sand in his mouth. Splitting headache and muscle pain rendered him unable to move at all. He just remembered…well, flung into the air from a giant wave onto the beach hurts.

"Luckily I bought this book. Who knew that this island had this many genuine wax tree? It must be destiny." Some one stood by him. _Familiar voice. _ Subaru thought. _I know him._

"Page 12. Righty. First, apply warm wax." _ Hm, what is that warmth spread over me? It is as though…I am bread and nice warm butter is being slowly scrapped over my back. Thanks for easing my pain._

"Then wait for it to cool. Wax from wax tree is known to have a slow solidifying process." _Slow…solidifying…process? Wax?_

"When the wax is thoroughly cool, which you can tell when you can run your hand over the layer lightly without creasing it, it is time for which you can pull." _Pull? Wait. WAIT!_

Then tragedy happened.

* * *

><p>"Forgive me, Subaru san."<p>

"No, I will not forgive you, Edo."

"It hurt so much you can't imagine."

"Oh I can."

"Then don't do it at all!"

"But I can't magine it just a while ago."

"It is like my skin is ripped from my body."

"You sure? Your skin is still attached."

"You know what? Edo, cross that 'skin' part out. Replace it by flesh. It was as though you tore my flesh from my bones. It hurt that much."

"I am sorry, Subaru…I didn't mean to put you through such pain."

"Oh, huh…it is fine, Edo."

"I just wanted to wake you up by a surprise."

"THAT IS NOT A SURPRISE!"

* * *

><p>"Huh, so, Edo, what happened?"<p>

"You fell from the heavens like a dying pigeon, and a pink hair girl handed you to me like a fisherman hands over a fish for a hundred bucks."

"You don't need to use such descriptive words, Edo."

* * *

><p><em> ~Flashback~<em>

Click_! Subaru retrieved all his Shields. A lone Inferno Sign sat there, but Spell Del Finn held the spell in his Hand. _ Right, I lost._ He heard Regent Cheer sigh, and loosen himself. It should be a painless death. After all, Empress Chirico is such a powerful creature, a single strike from it should not leave anything behind, not even ashes. _

So long, everyone. Illia, you are an absolute jerk, but I understand your loneliness and the urge to do good. Vincen, I will never love you as my other half, but you are my brother forever. Will, I just can't get myself to hate you, but . Storm, Ryu, you are good folks, please survive and do more good to Sekai. And then…Edo… life has been so lacklustre until you brought me into the realm of Dueling. Ah, heck why am I even…they will never hear part of this…

_"My most beloved Chirico, I toast you for our new victory. Here by, I Regent Cheer, declare the execution of…what's your name? Never mind, declare the execution of this lady through Todomeda." _ Wow, do the Regnts have to do that every time they kill someone? Such vexingly verbose is unexpected. But hey, don't all heros say one or two of these utter crap when they decided to kill the antagonist? I guess I am that antagonist right now. Oh well, Edo, Lil, time for my exit.

_Empress Chirico presented her weaponry, forming a trident of ice with those crystal seen formerly, revolving around her. A veil of water seem to slide off as she raised that weapon of hers, taking aim wherever Regent Cheer pointed. _

_ "Our will be done." Cheer said, pointing her thumb down. She stuck._

_ And then there was none._

_ How?_

_ Simple, Subaru was soaring in the air. The strike didn't smite him directly, instead taking on the hard ground, shattering the earth. Unfortunately, they Dueled on a cliff, so basically there are nothing under him. _

_ Well, death by drowning is always fun, isn't it? _

_ Subaru hit water in a spread eagle style. The repercussion nearly took him out, but well, at least the death would come easier. No, he couldn't swim. _

_ Water was cold, and he welcomed it, allowing it to fill his buccal cavity, and stream into his trachea without great resistence. _

_ Suddenly he broke air, lifted by something. _Pink hair…Illia? No, Illia's bangs doesn't cover her eyes. You are…that umbrella…Pudding Pudding!

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Though yes. Right. How did I forget? Pudding Pudding the Eternal. Illia's creature buddy. Yes, the alien must have fished me from the waters and handed me to…Edo, who was conveniently there. Yes, I remember handing her a card to show Illia I am safe and to tell her to carry on without me.<em>

"I remember handing her my Leon Deiz. What happened after that?"

"Ah yes, you gave her a card, and she left, flying away. You know, while you fell into a coma, there was this huge light column coming from where you fell."

"And Edo?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you near Centurus?"

"I was stalking you."

"Stalking…me…" Subaru facepalmed with both his hands.

Edo shifted his weight to his other foot, turning back and forth like a little girl who was caught stealing lollypops. "But I have to save you from the clutches of evil man and woman."

"Oh Edo, they are not evil. And you followed me from where? Our trip this start started from Cartha, then to Marsea, to Thebus to Centurus. Wait…you mean you followed us from the moment we left from Sekai?" Subaru squinted, unbelievingly, at Edo, who was nodding like a disturbed bobblehead. They started their hunt almost 3 months ago.

"I will make you see how evil they are." Edo insisted.

"As you insist." Standing up, he took a look around him. Basically it was a meditteran island. One side was the beach, the other some form of hill with plenty of trees. A breeze blew, picking up his wet hair. _Eh, heavy hair._ There wasn't much around, with a calm sea that reflected blinding sunlight, empty So Subaru let loose the final question he had. "Um, Edo, where are we?"

"Hm, I don't know. Oh my gosh is that a seagull?"

"Is that freaking Gondola?" To the West there was something moving on the water. Shaped like a Viking long boat without a mast, it does resemble a gondola.

Subaru saw something washed up onto the beach. "Ah, is this a plaque saying Lido?"

"Lido is…" Edo don't know what is Lido.

"Venice. Or part of old Venice at least."

"You mean the sunken town?"

"Well, the islands are still here.

"We in old Italy then? Perfect. Our meeting point is in Colliseus."

"You are not going back to them are you!"

"I have to."

"How badly have they brain washed you?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"What did 13 do to you?" Edo crossed his arms.

"What about 13?" Subaru frowned.

"Well, since Number 13 is the one who dwells in the depths of the abyss, leading the corrupting force of the dark civilzations, he must be the one who corrupted you to do his evil work. And that evil pink haired girl. Not the one that saved you, but the other one, she…she…must have tainted you."

"Tainted. Yeah, get your mind out of the gutter, Edo." Subaru sighed.

"But you guys were wrenching cards out of little kid's hands!"

"What? We didn't—" _Ok, we did…_

"And burned those cards in front of them!"

"What, how, no—" _Yes, we also done that._

"Don't believe me? Right, let me tell you what I saw. Don't you dare deny that, I have bear witness to your heinous acts! You know the Ruins of Kapo? Let's start…"

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_ I was surfing one day, carrying a message from the Spunky King to those who are living in the Ruins of Kapo, when I heard screaming as I neared the shore._

_"Take those cards from them, show them no mercy, for they are worthless things~!" There was a girl yelling commands. That obviously is Illia the tyrant, but I did not know then. _

_Hm, what a cuty, I thought. If she would have blue transparent body, I would actually ask her out. Then again, last time I asked Miss Aqua out, her husband chased me across two seas before he let me escape. Gosh they are such territorial animals. _

_"Haha, cry all you want, you miserable crap!" Laughed an evil man with spiky hair as he approached a child holding onto a clutchful of cards. Tearing them out, he took out a lighter, and lit the cards on fire in his hands. Screaming with laughter, the evil man kicked the kid to the ground as he see tears flowing down. _

_I hid behind buildings, trying get near. In my hand was my trusty liquid people in case I decided to be a hero. _

_I would've went in if not for her. There she was…I mean he was. The glorious being whom I asked out later. _

_But that's not all to it. He took the card from the other and threw it on the ground. _

_"Kids, you do not deserve to play with cards." Those words came out of the mouth of the black haired one. "You do not deserve to do anything. Now, run along, go crying to your mama."_

_You see how evil they were? The pink haired girl kicked over a basket of fish. Picking up a mackerel, she swung it at a helpless man, striking him to the ground_

_"Obviously you are their guardian, but you can do nothing against me, muhahaha!"_

_She wacked him until he had blood all over his sad face, until a little girl hugged her from behind, begging for the devil with pink hair to stop. _

_But they were evil, and could not be stopped._

_Being awesome as I aways am, I decided to see how things would unfold. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Subaru was on the verge of tears.<p>

_Wait, what? When did we do that? Ruins of Kapo? You mean Sin Gapo? And when did he ask me out? Wait, he thought…_

"Edo, the trip to the beach ten years ago was not a date." Subaru squeezed out.

"Of course it was. I asked you out and you shyly said yes." Edo confirmed with great confidence.

"You ask me if I wanted to go surfing! And when did I SHYLY say yes?" Subaru raged.

"You hang your head down like a frightened little girl." Edo pointed out.

"Frightened? Little girl?" Subaru clenched his fist tighter.

"Oh yes, the way those bangs hung over your face. Feels very huggable."

"Huggable."

"Still, none can understand that shock I had when I saw you took off your bathing robe that day at the beach."

"What?" _Shock? What shock?_ Subaru didn't like where it was heading. "There shouldn't be any shock."

"Oh there was! The way you slowly slid that robe off, once it revealed your jade like shoulders, I…"

"Jade like? My shoulders are not jade like!"

"No? Milky white…hm…opal like."

"Not opal, not gem, not anything like!" Subaru erupted, defending the integrity of his shoulders. Then he sighed, signalling for Edo to continue as he pal stared him with a blinding puppy stare.

"Where was I? Right, once those shoulders are revealed, I noticed one very very important thing."

"What thing."

"There were no bra strap"

"B-BRA?" Exclaimed Subaru.

"That instant, I feel blood rushing up to my face. What if she is not wearing that critical piece of clothing? Then I thought, what if she intends to wear those strapless ones? Sadly, no bikinis to feast my eyes upon. You know, those Ocean's Eleven don't wear anything like that, and the Siren's clam bra gets boring after a few years scrutinization."

Subaru resisted the urge to punch Edo in his face. _Hold it, Subaru, you know you can do it! Edo is not Will, who I have decided to make my future sandbag. Yes, you can do it!_

"Then that bathrobe slid to your waist line. I have never felt my blood curl that much since I had the luck to drive Jumasol, Blood Curling Fuuma from the Old Maldives."

"Blood curling? You mean shivers? What did you see."

"That girl standing in front of me had no bra on at all."

"I WEAR NO BRA!" Subaru almost felt like Will was loveable compared to this.

"At first I thought that was a mistake, perhaps she didn't put one on. But instead of two loobs of protruding fat, there was instead a huge scar. Pinkish flesh extend from edge of the armpit to the diagonal rib opposite of it. Instantly the first thought I had was what horror on earth would remove breasts from a young female with such glorious beautiful face."

"No one removed my breasts!" Subaru fumed. Those scars…were the present of his cousin…the reason why he played and strived to…return that favour. Well, of course, not to remove the other's bosom of course.

"Allow me to finish. Then I saw that speedo you wore. I must say, truth spoke to me."

"Thanks the truth for telling the truth."

"The truth said, she is a daring girl." _That truth…_

"I AM NOT A SHE!" Subaru was shaking. "Ok, enough of that trip to the beach. I don't want my precious memory to be ruined."

"Okay." Edo's clean blue eyes stared into Subaru's. With a tone of scolding, he said. "And still you guys stole, stomped and ripped cards up, and you made those little kids cry"

Hands on his pretty face, Subaru said, sighing. "Wait a second. We didn't do exactly that."

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"No, it was like this, starting 4 years ago, before the coming of the Aliens ~"

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_ Sin Gapo was the docking point after a trip to the Cities in the West._

_ We successfully retrieve Bell Hell de Gaul, Footstep of the Reaper, Jumasol, Fuuma of Shiver, and Bell Hell de Bran Battle Reaper, even able to retrieve the card for Grateful Dead Lord of Demons. Now we just need to get back to the Abyss where Number 13 and the others await us of the hunt. _

_ Sin Gapo is a tiny little town on the verge of nothing. Sekai was not kind to inhabitants that does not belong to it, and those who lived here were rather on the verge of extinction. Everytime we set foot on it, we see fewer and fewer folks, and still every time they receive us with smile. Today we came ashore and went directly to get some food. Though low in inhabitants, the food was still delicious really. Three of us sat, munching those awesome Bak Chang, savouring the taste of rice and meat steamed in lotus leaves when we saw a school of kids led by an adult coming into the center of a plaza. _

_ With a watcher's stand, and some crude lines drawn into rock, this was their Dueling field. So we watched as the children took on each other, laughing all the way. There are times when we truly forget what Dueling is. Compared to Kaijudo and Kettou, Dueling is simply child's play._

_ Then Illia tensed. I did too. There was a strange hum, and immediately I look to the cards the kids are using. One of them was clutching his hand, shaking as yellowish tendrils of light danced from the card he held. _

_ "Is that?" Vincen questioned. We knew the answer already._

Fakes! _The rejection phenonmenon that triggers when a Duelists plays with fake cards actually is happening before my eyes._

_"Take those cards out of their hands now! It will not form proper projections if you try to use them!" Illia yelled. I acted, stumbling across through Battle Zone, dived under the Mana Zone just to grab hold of the card the kid held. It shook even in my grasp, and I had to focus to somewhat to yank that card out of the child's hands. Too late, the kid's hand was already burnt badly, and he fell, crying. _

Curse those greedy bastards who sold such flawed copies of Duel Masters cards. _I thought._

_"Those worthless people, how do they dare sell these to others, knowing that it is a bomb!" Beside me, Illia was holding the sobbing boy, almost screaming into the air._

_"Who sold you the cards." Vincen squatted, talking to the equally frightened little girl. "We have to know."_

_A man turned and ran. Guilty? Why else would he run? _

_"Illia, get him!"_

_Illia, being more of an athelete than I am, kicked over a basket of fish right in the man's path. That took him by surprise, as he just took a step over the pile of still flopping delicacies. Inevitably, he tripped, sliding across the slick ground on a few slimy forms._

_Snatching up a grouper, she smacked into the ribs of the man, sending him sprawling again. _

_"Obviously you are the culprit aren't you?" Illia grabbed the man by his collar, hoisting him up. Kinda a wonder how much power that little figure of her packs. "Take me to your boss and I will have him explain. Sounds like a good plan to you? And Subaru, Vincen, take care of the kids first. I will wait for you."_

_"No objections." I said, so did Vincen. _

_Illia stare back at the man. "What says you then?" _

_He swallowed, flashing a look at the children, who were still shaken from that all. _

_"I-I will take you to the mayor then, the new self appointed Mayor of Sin Gapo." _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Edo frowned, thinking with all his might. Then a second later, he said, "nope, that's not what happened, I am sure that memory is not that bad."<p>

"What was I wearing back then?"

"Eh…nothing?" Edo poundered.

"You wish, Edo, you wish." Subaru smiled. _So I guess he doesn't remember that well._

"I do wish." Edo retorted.

Facepalming again, Subaru continued. "Well then, we were actually trying to save them."

"Save them. Yeah whatever. Wait, how about later? You guys were rather mean to the others. I mean you guys actually attacked the shop keeper."

"Shop keeper?"

"Yes, like this~"

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_ I followed them closely, knowing the next stop they would go is the poor card seller's shop where they will break in, rob the cards, and burn them all in front of the poor merchant's face. _

_ Which they did. They marched into the card shop, breaking the door in the process. The pink haired devil then toss the guard out, wedgied on a fishing pole. The secretary ran out, after her corset had been pulled off by the menacing spiky haired youth._

_ "I can't believe it." I said._

_ Then they went upstairs. Very soon, I heard loud screams. Next thing I knoew, Subaru flew out the second floor window, followed by an antique desk. Smoke billowed out. _

_ "Aqua Sniper." I calmly Summoned, holding my lovely super rare card in hand. "Quench that fire!"_

_ By the time the fire died, the three of you disappeared, leaving only a very smoked man on the ground. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Subaru was shaking his head by the end of this. "Edo, you have a knack for messing everything up."<p>

"No I don't." Edo defended himself with a smile. "I say exactly what I remembered."

"Heh, actually, it was like this."

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_ After telling the children to sit quietly and wait for us to return (and patching up the burnt child) we went to the mayor's house. _

_ Rousseau, dressed in a lavish style that spewed the ooze of fanciness all over the room, permeating the very air we breath. Yes, he was already there, sitting calmly for our arrival._

_ He is the self proclaimed mayor of Sin Gapo, not rightfully elected, but since no one objected, I guess it was fine. He is quite friendly with us either, willing to kick out all his guards and maids and secretaries (yes, many secretaries…all females for some reason unknown) just so we may have our private meeting._

_ "I want to know where those fake cards come from." Illia cares less for manners._

_ "Well, I do have my sources." The Mayor said. "Unfortunately, I am not that nosy and I suck at Duelling. Wait, I only Duel for the fun of it, not for the violence of it. But this matter aside, I do not see the harm in letting the people choose what cards they play."_

_ "You can't play, heh, that's the most retarded thing I have ever heard." Illia said. "And fake cards are like potent drugs. It garantees death for the likes of us who can project."_

_ "Indeed I can't play."_

_ "Right, you were one of them though weren't you?"_

_ "What am I part of?"_

_ "The Over Zeniths."_

_ Rousseau sat up straighter. "Interesting, Illia, it seems you know more than what your boob size suggests."_

_ Me and Vincen had to grab hold of the girl to prevent her from tossing the mayor's body parts out of the window. _

_ "ARGHH, I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES! My mast…trainee was Storm Kurowind, you punk, LET GO OF ME, YOU TWO MORONS!" I haven't seen Illia lost her cool like that, but well, girls are rather conscious about their bosoms. I made a mental note not to comment on it, though I find the pair of protruding fat balls rather enough for her size. Perhaps a bit too big. Then…I felt my palms resting on some soft parts…extra soft parts of Illia._

_ Then I realized that Illia had stopped struggling. And there was silence._

_ Then I looked at Vincen. He was staring at me with the greatest wide eyed stare possible._

_ Then I heard Rousseau laugh. _

_ Then I look over Illia, since I was behind her, and discovered that my hands, in the moments of struggle previously, had shifted to her chest…_

_ "S-subaru…" Illia whispered, her voice cracking._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "You are dead."_

_ "I know."_

_ Next thing I know, I was running down the hallway, though I wasn't a good runner, because Illia ran after me…with a hardwooden antique desk raised over her head, and she was moving faster than I was._

_ Then I stopped running._

_ There wasn't anywhere I could go…I was stuck at the end of the corridor, with a window in front of me. I looked out…_oh freedom…so close…so…

_ Illia chucked the desk at me._

_ I don't blame her for raging though._

_ Of course I forgot what happened next._

_ I was on the streets, knocked out. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Subaru watched Edo's reaction, which was rather interesting. Simply to see Edo struggling to make sense of what he told made him want to laugh.<p>

Edo came to a conclusion. "See, that Illia girl is a…is a….is a cancerous growth!"

"Cancerous growth?

"Yes, she must be gotten rid of."

"As you like. Though she does have a mind to care for others…"

"Care? I mean she even destroyed the likes of old man!"

"Likes of old man?"

"Yeah, she Dueled one, let me tell you about that~"

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_ Illia Dueled the poor old man._

_ She drew a card laughing, then summoned a creature._

_ …Memory damaged, unable to read…_

_ Illia laughed maniacally._

_ …Memory damaged, unable to read…_

_ Subaru screamed._

_ …Memory damaged, unable to read…_

_ …Memory damaged, unable to read…_

_ …wait, almost able to read…_

_ …nope, sorry, couldn't…_

_ …Memory damaged, unable to read…_

_…Memory damaged, unable to read…_

_…Memory damaged, unable to read…Memory damaged, unable to read…Memory damaged, unable to read…Memory damaged, unable to read…Memory damaged, unable to read…Memory damaged, unable to read…_

_"Todomeda!"_

_The frail old man flew into the air, smitting the ground, head at an perculiar angle._

_Illia didn't stop though. Without waiting for the barrier to dissipate, she charged, stomping over the body of the old man._

_"All your card are belong to me."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Was there any poorer protrail of Illia on this planet? No, I don't think so. <em>Subaru sighed for the tenth time today. Of course, if he had facepalm anyonce more time, his already bruised face would've complaint greatly. How on earth…

"Wait, Edo, let's clear something out. That Duel Illia had that day was not against an old man. She wouldn't hurt a fly if that fly bit her on her butt."

"Right."

"Ok, fine, here is what happened…"

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_I woke up, my nose almost broken. No blood came from it yet, but my face felt as if it was swollen. Illia had Vincen carry me, and he wasn't really gentle. I was unconsciously really, but Rousseu probably told Illia where the fake cards came from. _

_"Smugglers from the World." Illia explained. Ahead of us, a boy with glasses led the way. _

_"Smugglers, evil folks must be." I am still a little fainty._

_"Stop moving," Vincen huffed and puffed, struggling to bear that beautiful girl on his back…I mean myself on his back._

_We stopped in front of the cave. _

_"This is it. Their lair." The boy pointed. Like all smugglers, they hide in caves. Great. Illia turned to me. "Subaru, bring out the cards." _

_ I was buffled. "Cards? What cards?"_

_ "Those we have taken."_

_"Right." _Those cards._ I listend to our group leader and took out the cards. Grateful Dead Lord of Demons went into her Deck, while I took Bell Hell de Gaul Footprint of the Reaper, leaving the rest to Vincen. Afterall, we need to arm ourselves before we dash in some place unknown._

_ We hit a triple fork upon entry, and Vincen was sent on the smaller path, me to the middle one, while the boy, called Ben J., and Illia head on the wider path. I turned on our com. Should suffice for now. A glow from my hand lit my way, and I walked deeper and deeper into it._

_ Suddenly chatter came through the com. _

_ "What is happening, Illia!" I immediately yelled._

_ Ben J. replied quickly. "Illia is Duelling the smuggler. She was obviously not happy with that pile of cards she found at the scene."_

_ "Great, any others around?"_

_ "Only one."_

_ "Keep an eye on her, I am heading back." I started running. "Vincen, Vincen, where are you? Dang, it the caves must've blocked his off."_

_ Through the com, I could hear Illia's challenge._

_ "Duel start!"_

_ "Ben tell me their status?" I demanded. Shub agreed, though he did murmur something about not being slave of a femalish male, which I ignored. _

_ "Right now, Smuggler summoned Emeral and replaces a Shield. He has 2 Mana._

_ Illia summoned Essence Elf. She has 2 Mana and 4 cards in Hand._

_ Smug has Hulcus with 3 Mana._

_ Illia cast Dark Soul Creation on Essense Elf, and draws 3 cards. Clever, since Essence Elf reduce her spell cost by 1. Now she has 3 Mana but with 6 cards in Hand._

_ Smug casts Streaming Shaper, and got all 4 water cards, Hulcus, Splincer, Spiral Moon…wow, a lunatic emperor. He has 4 Mana now."_

_ "Wait, is that another Aqua Hulcus?" I shouted. What? Really? Breaking the restriction list?_

_ "Yes, I have studied the cards for many years, I don't think I can miss it. Man, isn't it restricted?" _

_ "It is, but somehow he is not playing by the rules."_

_ "Madame Illia is also quivering in anger. She makes her move! Colorful Dance combed with Shrine of Rebirth from Illia, netting her total of 6 Mana with 6 cards in grave and 4 cards in Hand."_

_ "She is doing good." I was still running. Not even making one third of the way back._

_ "Surely so, the smuggler just brought on Aqua Hulcus, drew a card, and evolved Crystal Splincer on it. He attacks._

_ Illia summons Dandy Eggplant then Essence Elf, followed by Faerie Life,"_

_"Seems like she really adores cards with 2 mana." I joked. _

_"Truly seems so. Then another Dark Soul Creation with a cost of 3. Kills Dandy with it, good choice, and gets 3 more cards in Hand. 5 cards in Hand and 8 Mana. _

_ Holy crap!"_

_Ben's yell alerted me. "What, Ben, what is happening?"_

_Nothing but static replied me. Resisting the urge to unplug my com and throwing on the ground like a boss, I can only hasten my steps. Right, I know, I run like I am strolling in a park. _

_"Zzzzz…zzzzZZ…Spiral Moon, Subaru, he brought out Spiral, the Enlightened Shinra." Ben's immature voice for once was cracked. Apparently the summoning of the ultimat evolution was a bit of a shock. Ben J. at this time was still an amateur at Duel Masters, and when he sees that an evolution that evolve solely on evolved creatures, it must've been a shock to him. _

_Continuing to report, he called into his side of the com: "He attacks, double breaking Illia's Shields, only 2 left. Huh? He returns his own Emeral? Well, then, he has 6 Mana as of now. _

_ She casts Emperor Hole, really? Psychic time! Yes, she is using psychic! Look at that hole! I mean that spell just made spiralling awesomeness over her head. Look at her hair flow with the wind, so epically cool! Though is this necessary? Psychics are more or less beyond the scopes of humans right now. Oh well, don't she love overkill, no? She brings out Darkness Ganveet, Temporal Soldier. Does it kill a tapped creature? Yes, it does, so bye, Spiral Moon! The smuggler has no creature left. Illia is not done yet? She cast Faerie Gift and summons Clause Zeta for 2 Mana. Sweet! 8 Mana and 4 cards left._

_Wait, is that guy also using psychics? Are we sure we are at the right place? Where would a smuggler ever get an Hyperspatial Energy Hole? He casts that, draws a card, and bring out G Hogan, Temporal Star. Then he casts Spiral Gate on Clause Zeta. Man, at this rate Illia's final two Shields would be gone."_

_ "Psychics. Never thought it would come down to this." I was still running. About half way back already. Yes, my running speed is approximately my walking speed._

_"She takes out Burial Worm and Skull Gravitz. I gues she wants to hold onto her Shields."_

_"Fair enough, what is the smuggler doing?"_

_ "He casts Energy Hole hole again. This time he takes out 2 Untouchable, Temporal Hero. Then another Spiral Gate on Skull Gravitz, Hogan attack for which Burial Worm blocks." Spiral Gate, so effective._

_ "Illia takes her turn. Faerie Gift again! This time is Escobalt Zeta then Skull Gravitz back out. _

_ The Smuggler is laughing at her now. He summons Hulcus for 2 cost, Emeral for 1, Splincer for 1, and another Emeral for 1. Untouchable attacks Shields. Man, Illia can't block them. Last two Shields gone. Hogan attack for final strike, blocked by Skull Gravitz. Todomeda by Crystal Splincer…NINJA STRIKE! NINJA STRIKE 7…OHMYGODITISHANZOU!" "Calm, Ben J. You will die of excitement." I said, though I was relieved a bit as well. _If you don't calm down, you would kill my hearing as well.

_ "She calls her Hanzou Sterban, Subaru sama! Sterban is death in German, how about that? Killed Crystal Splincer in one go! Though G Hogan, Temporal Star awakened, to that Ocean Hogan, Temporal Best. Now he is going to spam creatures with it. Now she cast Hyperspatial Emperor Hole, -2000 power to Ocean Hogan. Strange choice, isn't it? And then she brings out ? Dias Zeta. Dias Zeta? The TEMPORAL SUPPRESSOR? IAMGOINGTODIEOFORGASMAHHHH!"_

_"Calm…" I don't know what to say. "Next?" Though yes, I know what is going to happen. _

_"Illia cast Deadly love to kill her own Darkness Ganveet, then selects Ocean Hogan. Then Escobalt Zeta attacks, triggering Soul…Soul—"_

_"Soul Recall 7. Right. Ben J. Effectively destroys everything that cost 7 or less."_

_"But that's everything on the Smuggler's Battle Zone, ohmygodthisissuchacomeback. _

_I heard Illia's voice proudly pronounced: "Since this turn more than three creatues left your Battle Zone, behold the awakening of Dias Zeta."_

_"Diabolos Zeta, The Annihilation Awakened."_

_Right, even I felt the tremor from this far._

_"zzz…Subarzzzz…Subaru, this is Vincen, did youzzzthat?"_

_"Vincen, you mean the tremor? It is just Illia Dueling."_

_"zzzight. Well, she can have all the zzzun in the zzzorld."_

_"Ben, what's happening now?"_

_"Madam Illia seems to be enjoying her time. But man look at this…this…dark general of all awesomness! Those plate armor, those horns, that spear, that snake like body, those four dragon heads, that masculinity, I want to worship him. 18000 power, quadro breaker, all other creatures in your own battlezone gets 5000 extra power while all opponent's get -5000. So utterly broken! Smuggler looks like he just peed his pants!" _

_"And now?"_

_ "Well, she—"_

_ Just as I was still running back, something interrupted. "Summon Ribbity Frog, my dear smuggler." _Where…Speakers! _ A new smooth voice joined us all, but it wasn't through the coms, but from hidden boombox. I heard it where I was, but an echo that came through the com also told me that the voice appeared in the same fashion over at Illia's side._

_"Ben, report!"_

_"Man, that man summoned Ribbity Frog as suggested by that announcer, and bounced Diabolos Zeta twice, once on entering the battlezone, the other on leaving because it has only 5000 power._

_Though it is Illia's turn now. She evolved Grateful Dead Lord of Demons on Escolbalt and returned 2 creatures to Hand. Dark Soul Creation is cast, killing Grateful Dead, and gives her Olzekia, Temporal Sword General. A demon command died this turn, so it awakens! Wow! It turns into Galactica Olzekia, the Decapitator Awakened, take out 2 cards from the Smuggler's Hand. He's got only 1 card left! Ha, compared to Illia's 9 mana 6 cards, he only has 7 mana and 1 card. Oh she is so going to dominate it!"_

I sure hope so. _I thought. _Illia ganbade!

_But things didn't really go that way. The next few turns was more or less Illia bringing out big creatures from hand with the likes of Gravitz Zeta, Lord of Extinction then have it returned next turn by the likes of. Two Shields she broke, rather recklessly, unleashing 2 Aqua Surfers. If not for the blockers she had, and of Gravitz Zeta's effect that triggers whenever a creature is first put into Battle Zone each turn for any opponent would result in him choosing a creature to kill, severely limiting what the smuggler can do. A well placed Vice Hole and a Skull Gravitz last turn brought out two Martinis, which awakened into two Julia Matina, the Awakened Diva, earned her the edge. Still, that voice's suggestions came now and then, at the best moments._

_Once again it came through, filling the empty cave with a sloppy nasal tone. "Play Emeral, swap a Shield, then Energy Hole into 2 Untouchable, using Emeral as sacrifice."_

_ "SHUT UP, STOP INTERRUPTING THE DUEL!" Illia couldn't hold back any longer, as she was yelling on top of her lungs. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN THE INTEGRITY OF A DUEL BY OFFERING TIPS EVERY FRIGGING TURN!"_

_ The voice answered, "Because I can?"_

_ "AH! GRAVITZ ZETA, DOUBLE BREAK!"_

_ Something cracked in the com. Two crisp crings told of two Shields breaking under the zombie dragon/dark lord hybrid. "Aqua Surfer." Ben J. said. "Not one but two. Oh man, this is going to suck. Smuggler must have switched in all his Aqua Surfers. He has one Shield left, but Illia lost both her Julia Matina. She only has one Skull Gravitz left along with a Hannibal Zeta, and Gravitz Zeta."_

_ I frowned. Illia was playing unlike herself. With only few cards left in her Deck, even a mindset of her likes is shaken. "Illia…"_

_ "What, Subaru." Her voiced was shaking over the com, eventhough I could tell she was trying to hold it in. _

_ "Calm." I said. Simple and easy right?_

_ "Shut up, Subaru." _Gee thanks, woman.

_ "Yes, mame."_

_ "…Thanks, Subaru." _She said thanks?

_ "Yes, mame…wait, did you just say?"_

_ "Nothing, Subaru."_

_ But I can imagine Illia's mouth bending into a curve. It was that smile, that one that crooks the corner of her mouth, and I knew she would be back. Of course, if I were there, cheering silently for her, I might just flashed her a thumbs up, and she would flipped me off without hestitation. Yes she is definitely herself again. _

_ "Hannibal Zeta, final break. Hell's Soul Recall 4. Kill Aqua Surfer." Illia's voice came through the earpiece. She sounded like the ring of a mallet on genuine crystal. _

_ "Illia is smiling, why is that? Subaru sama?" Ben J. observed. "Last Shield is Spiral Gate. Gravitz Zeta is send back to her Hand."_

_ "Don't worry, she has the card she wanted in her hand." I said."_

_ "The card? What card?"_

_ "ZZzzzBen Jzzzremember Sterban? Illia is one of the few who holds dearly onto ninjaszzso this is how it goeszzzthere is another ninja as infamouZZzz as Hanzou. Zzzzzzconerzzz." Poor Vincen, owned by static._

_ "Yes, she has Falconer. I wasn't sure if it was in her Hand before, but now I am sure."_

_ "What does that do?" Ben J. asked._

_ "You will see it very soon." I smiled, slowing myself to a walk. I run so slow that I might walk faster in reality. Of course, I don't need to turn back. That exotic voice from the speakers in the cave is my target now. Those wires in this part of my cave are leading to another place, and I would follow it to the end._

_ As I walked, Ben J.'s exclaimation nearly tore my eardrums to pieces. "She blocked! Falconer Ninja Strike 4! !"_

_ "What does the smuggler have now?" I asked._

_ "He has one Untouchable left, now summoning two Aqua Super Emerals along with an Aqua Evoluter. Oh no, Spiral Moon next turn! That's going to demolish Illia's defence!"_

_ "Don't worry, boy, she is going to nail the game next turn." I assured. _

_ "I sure hope she do. Right, she starts, drawing a card, and cast Colorful Dance. 5 cards into her Mana Zone, then 5 away. Wow! All Mana still remain untapped, though that spell left about 10 cards in her Deck. Right, she cast Revive Hole, fishing out a Spell Gravitz, and put in a weird flaming midget Kutt. Martini the blocker."_

_ "Flaming midget? Kutt, the Temporal Brawler? Illia wins."_

_ "What why?"_

_ "You'll see."_

_ "Right, she follows by casting Hyperspatial Emperor Hole, bringing out once again the mighty Dias Zeta. Oh I can ever get enough of it. So majestic! Well, Illia declares attack. Hannibal Zeta triggers his Hell Soul Recall 4. Wait, what? 8 cards to Deck. That destroyed two creatures, while it was not attacking the smuggler for the game. Not todomeda? Anyhow, Hannibal Zeta attacks and kills the last Untouchable. Oh…that's why. Dias Zeta awakens again into that Ilovehimsosososoverymuch Diabolos Zeta, the Annihilation Awakened! Yeah! -5000 to all ye suckers! The Battle Zone of the smuggler is cleaned."_

_ I smiled. Illia didn't end the game there. She wanted to prove something, and she was waiting for that voice. Unsurprisingly, it came again. "Diabolos Zeta? You don't really learn well do you? Use Ribbity Frog like last time. Smugol." _So Smugol is the smuggler's name? Really rather fitting.

_Meanwhile, Ben J. ranted. "Man, I hate Ribbity Frogs. Diabolos Zeta going to…huh? Kutt? He stepped in front of the splashing Frog. What? Its stops any psychics from being returned to hand on turns other than her own, but…that's the cure! Skull Gravitz and Hannibal Zeta to hand for Illia." _

_ "My turn now, punk, Diabolos Zeta todomeda." Illia skipped everything in between. Diabolos Zeta couldn't be stopped._

_ The cave shook and I find myself in a room as rocks peel off from the walls. Someone sat on a chair, looking at some monitors. _

_ "Hey, Rousseau." I said. "Interesting office for a Mayor of a town."_

_ "Indeed, take a look at this." I was right. Rousseau replied with a subtly magnetic voice._

_ Illia was stomping on a poor man, who I assume was Smugol. _

_ "You know, pissing of Illia never helps."_

_ "You do know her well."_

_ "I do."_

_ "But do you really? That's the question to be." R for Rousseau raise both of his hands in gentle shrug._

_ "Whatever. I am challenging you to a Duel." I took out my Deck. _

_ Rousseau turned in his chair. "You are really sure of that are you?"_

_ I didn't answer him. My Deck was already glowing, where rings of dark tendrils flow about._

_ "Such a serious aura. Such gorgeous determined eyes. I am almost tempted. But…as Oz, it is not my obligations to kill."_

_ "A Duel is a Duel, R." I tested out his Oz code. It rolled on the tongue rather smoothly._

_ "Actually it is time for me to go." The man clapped. _

_ Like magic, everything blacked out, even my aura faded into a waning glow that showed only the hands that held the cards. _

_ "What the?" I immediately back to a wall, listening. Footsteps, about 2 pairs total strolled around, but both left after sometimes. _Wow, special power? Well, wizard of Oz, why not. _I thought to myself. _Now I just need the lights to turn back on.

_And it did._

_ "Subaru. Where are you?" Illia called my name. _Time to go indeed.

_ "Me?" I sighed. Rousseau slipped through my fingers. Though of course, me challenging was plain stupidity. I can't really stand up against an Ex-Oz, whatever they are. "I am coming out now. See you outside."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Are you so sure?"<p>

"No I am not just sure. I am very sure." Subaru sighed. His memory wasn't that bad. _Should be pretty accurate._

"Eh, ok." Edo seems to caring less.

Subaru looked at the surfer boy, who is getting seriously sunburnt. Though he wouldn't be anywhere better off. _Wait…how? Where would Edo…How would he get memory of Illia's Duel with Smugol? _"Wait, how did you actually remembered Illia Duelled at all? I don't remember seeing you…oh…You are in that room weren't you…don't you dare whistle. You were the one offering the advice…oh…" _Rousseau, you bass… _"I guess you know the mayor of Sin Gapo?"

"Mayor? No, Rousseau is the master smuggler I tell ya." Edo's revealed truth enlightened Subaru. So R…pretended to be Mayor? No, we were dopped from the from the beginning, when that running man was caught by Illia.

"Yeah, buddy?" Edo looked at Subaru, as he saw the raven haired fair faced youth frown. "You unwell? Don't worry, I have something to cure your pain. Here take this."

Edo took a card out. Silver rims, water civilization, Liquid People from the look of it.

As Subaru touched the card, he could feel a rush of currents, and his spirit suddenly soared above, ripping through the tides of trouble. His hearts yearns for the truth, and he will get it. For now, yes, why not, _I shall enjoy my time with my best friend ever. _Subaru decided. _Spend this time well. Once we hit Italy, we can think about the other troubles, but for now, it is party time._

Subaru broke into a beaming grin. "Gee thanks, Aqua Naruto Surfer? Liquid People Hunter. Such a gift. I will treasure it for sure, Edo," _As much as I treasure our friendship._

Edo must have found Subaru staring at his face a rather interesting turn of events. The brown haired boy tilted his head like puppey, inquiring with his eyes.

"Nothing really." Subaru looked away from his friend into the sun that is rising behind Edo's head. Such a blinding halo really. Makes him almost a saint. But again, saints cracking jokes would be the funniest thing ever.

"Oh Edo, I am just glad I knew you."

* * *

><p>The sun too, shone on the lands of Fiona Woods, driving the mist that ever hung over it away. Creatures of unknown race and type arouse, shuffling between the enormous trees that drew their roots from the World Trees. From a far, the canopy of the forest rose up and down, like some lurid sundunes made purely out of foliage.<p>

Extending into the north was a range of short rocky moutains, cutting the lands of the volcanos off with that of the forest. Seldomly, earthquake produced by a giant's footsteps would send pebbles rolling from the top of these hills. Of course, the giants were slow moving folks, thus their existence does not affect the daily life of those as much.

If one set their eyes on the mountains, they might see trails of smoke raising form a perculier section of it. Large holes formed from natural collapse due to the cavern beneath dotted the crest of it, allowing air hole like opening dot the entire length of it.

Nine years ago, when Hypus arrived, he knew he came to the right place. Far enough from the main hulk of the Fire Civilization, while close enough to forest where they forage food for themselves.

Boiling larva produced maddeningly popping noises, as though babies playing with their saliva, only the hissing of steam added a different tone of voice to it.

This was the Nest, the settlement for the Dragon Folks, those who Desmond and Hypus led out from the thermo driven establishments up to the North.

In one of the chambers of the Nest, streams of sunlight broke through, and Dragon Lord Shin opened his eyes.

"Lord Shin, you are awake." A female said.

"I am?" Shin retorted. Drake Radia. _Right_.

"Are you feeling well? The others might want to see you soon."

"I—" He touched his forehead. _Um, what happened? I-I Duelled…I Duelled Traitor Ryu…then…_

* * *

><p><em> ~Flashback~<em>

_ "To be more specific, it is Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper. Now, let's crunch that Peace Lupia into dust?" A grinder, spewing flames, descended on the yellow firebird and pressed roasted it. _

_ "Peace!" Ryu reached out. Too Late. Who knew that shield was a Scrapper?_

_ "Vengence, ha!" Shin broke into lope-side grin. "It is my turn then? I summon Bolshack Nex, and put in my last Mach Lupia. Then I cast Crest of Mother...on second thought, nah. Bolshack NEX, you can todomeda..." _

_ End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"I…won." Shin reached for his face. "I…Todomeda…Ryu is dead."<p>

"Yes, Ex-Lord Ryu the Traitor is gone from us." Drake Radia's teeth showed as she made her best wicked grin.

Shin couldn't hold back. "HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA!"

Laughing, he straightened up, allowing his blanket to slip off him to his lap. That made Radia froze all over for some reason.

At the same time, some one opened the door, which gave Radia the distraction make a mad dash for. She got out, but someone came in.

Butler Subhress entered the room. A find middle age gentleman in a tuxedo, he carried some cloths on a plater. He made a courtesy, still balancing that plater of his, and said. "Lord Front had summoned a meeting of everyone from drake and up. It would be wise to go now, since you are fine and all."

"Right then, let's go." Shin leaped to his feet. The sheet fell off completely. Radia let out a tiny squeal outside the door, though the way she poked her head out from the side told of her curiousity. Puzzled by her reaction, Shin asked. "What, Radia?"

"You are clothless?" Butler Subhress pointed out.

"…" Shin instantly covered his more important parts, realizing that the butler's plater carried his usual robes. In silence he shuffled into them as Radia shamelessly watched.

When he was done, he marched right out the door.

Drake Radia followed, trailed by Bulter Subhress.

With a smiling sigh, Shin headed for the Nest's conference hall.

"Now the Sekai is Ryu-less, who is next in line for me to destroy?"


	17. Chapter 16:  Of Past and Present Part 2

**Chapter 16: Of Past and Present (Part 2)**

"Oh my gosh, you are serious? Ah man…here it goes then.

'The City of Centurus was built upon the ruins of Istanbul.

But again, so were the other Cities.

If one carefully examine the great Cities of Europe, one would found that they were all built atop ruins of great cities that once existed. Wait, why where there so many ruins? Or wait, why everything is in ruins? Why was everything destroyed? One might ask. What happened?

Well, simple. There was a war.

War, that's one thing that humans loath but always found themselves caught in one.

War, something bigger than everything, something that doesn't determine what is right, but what is left.

And at the end of the Great War, or one can say, War World III, there was barely anything left. Africa became an baisin of radiation, Europe filled with refugees to the rim and no room to live, the Americas dotted with craters that made it looked like Swiss cheese, only Asia stayed intact.

Chaos ensured, as temporary governments quickly formed, trying to divide the unruled lands for themselves.

Then, why is there the difference between two parts of the Earth? What is the World? What is Sekai?

It was because the First Summoning took place. With that, the world as it was once known was forever spliced in half.

Asia was no more, replaced by vast barren landscape that could easily be separated into three forms, forest, volcanic mountains, and great creveases that sliced open the cust of the earth into abyss. Large undissipating swirls of clouds hung overhead, glowing with great intensity. While the size of the sea actually shrunk due to the constant expansion of the land forms, new inhabitants found the waters comfortable enough to dwell in.

This, is what was called Sekai, after the term for world in a rather lost oriental language.

Humans love to be in control, but Sekai was not theirs. No, Seka was not friendly. Things, living things rather, found themselves a new home in the Sekai. Worse of all, the ocean no longer belonged to the humans, but rather…the things, and Europe became the last standing part of the World, a term they coined for the inhabitable parts…or what was left after all these troubling events.

The Coast Institute took power after the First Summoning hapened. By then, they solely rule. Where the Coast came from, no one could answer. But one thing for certain was that they had the power to stand up to the things that dwelled in Sekai

Of course, if not for the constant strife between the inhabitants of different land forms, perhaps even the Coast couldn't hold them back, but for now let's say they did.

They stationed their forces on the borders, forming a line from the Crimean Sea, through Turkey, slicing down Iran to the start of the Red Sea. Slowly fortrifications were brought up. By the time the Coast Institute was driven out, the only thing left standing as a remnant of their power was this line of defence, known as the Wall of Aeons.

Thanks to the Coast Institute, the Wall proved to be the greatest defence there could be'.

That's the first page of your story book. Is this even a story book? Which kid would like to hear this crap for bedtime story?" Someone yelled from within a cabin. Even with the doors closed, a startled stewardess shot the opague glass a strange queer inquiring look and hurried off.

That voice, however, if Will was present, would have encouraged him to yell 'Shubby Shubby Doo, and leap through the doorway like the frightened big dog onto Shaggy's lap.

Yes, it was Vincen Shub, the dark user from the triblet led by Illia.

"And then and then?" A little girl faced the very disgruntled man with a brilliant smile. She kicked under the table rather impatiently, and most of them landed on Vincen's knee cap, much to his annoyance. "Read me more!"

Sighing, Vincen turned to the next page, only to reveal a horde of words. Almost three times the length of the first page.

_Thub! _Shub threw the book down as hard as he could.

_I AM NOT READING ANOTHER WORD OF THIS AGAIN! Argh…How did I end up this way?_

* * *

><p>Two days ago, Vincen left Centurus after the immediate defeat of Captain Quinn. Redevous was located in Colosius of Italy, so disguising himself with a Turkish Turban, he head down to the train station. Purchasing two train tickets, he left on the first flight that day.<p>

Wait, why did he buy two tickets?

Mostly it was him not having an ID. _Strange, we bought tickets in Thebes without the need to show an ID? Uh ho, she is staring at me!_

Just as he felt he should make a run for it when the ticketing lady stared him as though he was an exotic animal, his salvation came.

In form of a little girl.

Basically she tugged the corner of his shirt, pulling him back, then tiptoed so that her head would show just barely over the ledge. Placing an ID card ontop of ledge, she spoke in one of those chocolate melting voice. "Um, this is my papa, and he has something like Pa…Pa…Pa…"

"Yes, my darling?" The older lady stuck her head out of the ticketing booth.

"He has Papingson Disease." She finished her sentence.

_What? What is Papingson Disease? She means Parkinson's Disease? What? Oh my gosh, the ticket lady believes her! Don't look at me like I just lost both my parents and pet turtle!_

"Oh no! So are you sticking to the original plans with an additional child ticket?" The valet asked.

In her sweet voice, the little girl answered: "Ah, I want first classes special rooms reserved for two, and a five star chef's services when we are hungry on the Oriental Express…yes, we don't want daddy to go berserk do we?" _Huh?_

"Oh no, I understand your needs. Right, here you go, two tickets, fanily set, special first class one adult one child, to Colosius, which is totalling to $ 46,000. Cash or Credits?"

"WAIT WHAT?" _First Class! Special Dining! Oriental Express! $46,000! And I am not going to go berserk!_

Just as Vincen thought that this conversation is going in the wrong way, the girl saved him again in a way he did not wished to be saved. "I will pay since my papa is still in his woo woo state." _What woo woo state! _

Vincen stared out those windows.

He couldn't help it as he watch another express train shot by (3th one already in the past hour), over taking them. Oriental Express was meant to allow the passengers to enjoy their trip by going slowly so that the beautiful scenaries of the Balkans can be observed closely.

_I DON'T WANT TO ENJOY THE SCENARY! _That's all Vincen can think of right now.

"So what are you? A beggar?" The little girl had bright eyes, but they are dichromatic, one red one green. Including her rather platinum hair and pale skin, it is not difficult to distinguish that she has a rare gentic condition. _Albino and something else? Interesting genes really…but stop staring at me with those blinding iris! And it is not 'WHAT are you', it is 'WHO are you'!_

"Don't judge me by my clothes!" Vincen yelped.

"Heh, I paid for your train ticket…" _That's a smirk! She just dissed me! How dare…_

"I don't want First Class! If I have that much I will pay you right here right now!"

"No, need, I am a lady." Her oral speech is not all that great, being still wrong in serveral places. "I am Sa…I mean Egas, Egas Lala. But you get the special prilvelage to call me Lala because you are my feather!" _The hell I am a feather! And I am not YOUR feather if I was one by any chance!_

"Who is your feather!" Vincen Shub retorted, but instead received a sigh of condolence and a glance that said 'oh, poor confused child'. That there was nearly enough to drive him insane.

"Whoopsie Doo, I mean father." Lala corrected herself with her cute tone.

_ Ah! Who is your father?_

The spikey haired boy looked out of the window, surrending. Of course he still had their turban on, but his sharp hair still poked out at places.

"My lord, this will be Hell."

But he was wrong…gravely wrong.

If it was Hell, he might've actually enjoyed some bits of it…unlike the next few days…

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they found themselves dinning together.<p>

"Why you no understand English!" Vincen was banging his head on the table.

"Who nose." Lala replied, hiding a little stand that she grabbed from the top of the table. On it was the words 'this table is reserved for French-speakers'. Poor Vincen, trying to speak English to a French waiter…well that never works.

Of course, Lala was there to save the day. In some strange language said with a heavy nasal tone (French), she explained what they want.

Being the excellent service of course, the meals came. In front of Egas Lala is a plater of beef steak, medium rare, sprinkled with freshly grind black pepper. In front of Vincen was a ducky plate with a slice of marinated duck breast. Vincen unbelievingly lifted that piece of meat with a plastic fork. It fell back on the plate with a plob, spewing some orange paste all over his own face.

"W-What…the hell…is this?" Vincen broke the fork in his hands.

Lala jumped down from her stool, tiptoed, and whipped a droblet of that paste from the corner his mouth and tasted to Vincen's further dismay.

"Amoy, that is peach honey. Goes great with duck."

"B-But…I didn't…order this c-crap." The turban covered spiky haired male flagged the closest waiter. "I-I have no idea what, but I didn't order that…"

"No sir, this is what you ordered." Replied the waiter after he scanned the list.

"THE HELL I ORDRED KIDS MEAL FOR MYSELF!"

Well, he reasoned with himself, he needed to complete his disguise. Being a benevolent fatherly figure, he naturally needed a daughter to follow him.

So as a fatherly figure, he should compose himself. Using a plastic knife he stabbed the duck and shoved it in his mouth. Instantly he was struck by the sweetness and that peachy tone to it. _Oh, I love peaches._

Of course, it wasn't that bad at all. Kid's Meal is specially prepared after all. Though the serving was by far too small, at least the taste was satisfying (only to make him crave more). At the end, he had to steal half of Lala's steak to stay alive.

Now they finished their entre, waiting for the waiters to tidy up and serve their deserts, when Lala tilted her head as she looked Vincen cleaning a case. Deck case to be precise. "Vincy?"

"You don't have the right to call me Vincy."

"Dad."

"Okay fine, call me Vincy."

Beaming, Lala continued. "Vincy, what is that? It looks like D-D-Deal Mustard." _Deal Mustard my butt! It is Duel Masters!_

"What, you know Duel Masters? You want to learn?" Vincen smirked. "Nevermind it is beyond the capabilities of you to lear—"

"B-but...I-I," Lala started hiccupping. A fine mist spread over her eyes, a sign that she was going to cry."

"Okay, okay! I will teach you! But I am a very mean and strict teacher, you understand?"

Lala nodded like a good little girl. Then she said an excellent line just as Shub dunked his glass of champagne.

"You may tiss the fride."

_Puff!_

Vincen spat out his mouthful of top grade champagne, smearing his siliva and the sparkling beverage all over an old royalish looking lady on another dinning table.

Of course, Lala had to say that loud enough for everyone to hear. A waitor dropped his plater of food ontop of diner, but that diner was frozen as well, staring at Lala and Vincen. An older woman gasped and blurted, "Did she say, 'you may kiss the bride'? Oh, such young love!"

Lala, hearing that, put both hands on her cheeks, shuffling as though she was embarrassed.

In comparison, never had Vincen felt the need to suicide so much. _If I would open one of these windows and jump out…No nonono, I can't do that! _He stood up, grabbing Lala by her arm, and wrench her out of the dinning car.

"What did you say that for!" _Little kids! First Will then Lala, what did I do wrong?_

"Ahaha, Lala's pronounciaion still very bad." Lala scratched her head cutely. "I want to say 'you may teach me fine.'"

"It is 'you would teach me well,' you stupid moron, and you can pronounce 'pronounciation' that well?—okay okay! Don't cry, fine, I am sorry! I don't mean to call you stupid." Vincen gave up trying to fix every English mistake Lala made.

"So, teaching me?" Egas Lala tucked on his shirt.

"Heck, why not. Have plenty of time now." Vincen led the way back to their designated room.

"Teach me Duel Theory!" Lala blurted.

"Wah?" Vincen didn't understand what is that.

Lala pouted, and pulled out a magazine. _Latest Fad._ "It included a section on Theoratical Duels."

"Theoratical Duel?" Vincen tore the magazine from Lala's hands. He read. First thing that came into his eyes is a column about perfec duels.

_What the hell is that?_

"Perfect Duel? Of course that is when you steamroll your opponent without loosing a Shield."

"You serious? This crap is actually on magazines?"

"What does crap means?"

"Eh…you got me, let's see, it means rubbish."

"Rubbish means?"

"Oh nevermind."

"Uh, without cards, I can't teach you." Vincy decided to look for an excuse. "Impossible."

"Is it? Look, Vincy, I have a gift for you!"

She dumped her trunkful of stuff onto the tiny desk. It was a pile…a pile of unopened Duel Masters sets.

"You serious?" _Rich kid! Though these are fake cards, so I shouldn't be jealous…but I still feel the opposite of jealous…I am very jealous! _Vincen thought as he winnowed through that pile.

After organizing them all, he found all the package presents as the following:

**DMX Packs**

**DMX-01**: King of Duel Road: Strong 7

**DMX-02**: Deck Builder DX: Hunter Edition

**DMX-03**: Deck Builder DX: Alien Edition

**DMX-04**: Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter

**DMX-05**: Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien

**DMX-06**: Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle

**DMX-07**: Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Roar of the Wild Battle

**DMX-08**: Burn up to the Max! BEST Competition

**DMD Starter Decks **

**DMD-01** : Start Dash Deck: Fire & Nature

**DMD-02** : Start Dash Deck: Water & Darkness

**DMD-03** : Strong Metal Deck: Explosive Dash

**DMD-04** : Strong Metal Deck: Strongest National Sport

**DMR Packs **

**DMR-02 **: Episode 1: Dark Side

**DMR-03 **: Episode 1: Gaial Victory

**DMR-04 **: Episode 1: Rising Hope

_Dang she is rich. How does she pack them all in a pink bunny briefcase! _

Across from him, Lala picked up a strange package which turned out to hold 2 pairs duelling gloves.

"It comes with gloves too!" She exclaimed. _Well, then I can at least touch the cards now. _Lala put on both gloves, extending her fingers to prevent it from slipping off while his fit perfectly. "Lala good girl, Lala read magazines well, and Lala knows the basics! Hands, shields, mana, and grave, yes? Then I just need to bash your head in to win."

_Bash my head in…great way of putting that. _Vincen thought. "So how are we going to do this? Do you know all the cards?" He asked, as the language that is printed on the cards are of another language…oh wait, fake cards could have English text printed on them. And…he opened a pack of DMD-04. They are in English. _At least no need to translate._

"Let's play with the starter decks. I like green and red, pretty Christmas colors so you get DMD-02 and DMD-05 and I get DMD-01 and DMD-03!" Lala handed him DMD-02 and 04. _Blue and Black plus Black and Red. My two favourite civilization combinations. Perfect. _

"Eh…such basic decks?" Vincen opened both of them and scanned through the cards. As he took 20 cards from each, he asked Lala. "Hm, how about we make this interesting?"

"Really? How interesting?" Lala listened as she amateurly tried to tear open the boxes with her teeth.

"To randomize things, We start off by grabbing out initial hand and settings shields from the set decks, but instead of drawing from deck, we open a pack of these DMX and DMR and grab a card from whatever we get?"

"Oh…daddy you are such a jenus!"

"Genius, but yes, I know."

"Okay, daddy, I am ready!"

_I am not your daddy! _

So they played.

Turn 2, Vincen opened a pack of DMX-07. From the 5 cards, he summoned Atsuto, the Strategic Duel Hero. He drew two and dropped two cards into grave.

A Taiga was placed into the crudely marked battle zone of Lala's side, and she immediately attacked with it, breaking the first shield of the game.

Turn 3, Vincen brought out a Franz the First, the Ice Fang from DMX-03. Atsuto attacked Taiga, making Lala frown as he put it into her Graveyard.

Lala retaliated with a bag of DMX-06, unleashing Yuu, Passionate Duel Hero. That speed attacker was tapped, sending Vincen's Atsuto back to his graveyard.

Turn 4, DMX-01 pack gave him nothing usable other than an Emergency Typhoon, throwing one more card into his Grave after he drew two. Then he summoned a Zabi Barrell, Western Doll. Lala puff her cheek out as she tossed a card into her grave.

So when it was her turn, she turned towards one of those big boxes. DMR-02 to be more precise. "Let me open a pack of DMR-02. Oh, this is so cute! I can use these cards. Mmhmm…I like this one!" She put a card from the 5 that popped out from the opened pack into her hand. Though, she didn't use it, but rather summoned a Pincer Scarab that was already there.

Turn 5, Vincen seeing that the time was ripe for a certain evil, picked one from the DMX-07. It was a particular 6 cost spell he was looking for…and it was there. He immediately put it into his grave as to show that he casted it, bringing out three creatures from his grave (that he discarded earlier). "Triple Revival Ressurrection. Bring back three creatures that cost three or less from my grave into play, which would be, two Zabi Barrell, Western Doll and an Aqua Sonicwave. Aqua Sonicwave returns Pincer Scarab to your hand (since I have only one card left, giving Scarab +2000 power, a total of 3000, which is in range of Sonicwave). Then Zabi Barrell makes you discard two cards total."

"Such a strategist!" Lala observed. "Well, I guess I must discard Pincer Scarab and Eternal Meteor Kaiser."

"That…" _Wait, Eternal Meteor Kaiser?_

"Trolled." The girl trolled.

"What?" Vincen's eyes glowed with rage.

"I mean rolled." Lala clocked herself on her head.

"What rolled?" Vincen didn't get it.

"Steamrolled." Lala looked away. Vincen dropped the cards he was looking through and went for the girl's neck…

After shaking her around, he let the apologetic girl go. Of course, now his recently opened pack of DMX-05 are scattered on the ground.

"What is this? The card is decorated with white crickly lines." Lala placed a card in front of Vincen.

"Oh, a physic creature." He flipped it around. "Black WILLOW Kaiser, part of the 3 link Psychic Super Creature of Shachihoko. Hey, since Psychics don't count as actual part of the Deck, I can put it into my Hyperspatial Zone."

"My-butt-facial-zone?"

"I am not going to respond to that." Vincen continued playing. "But yes, I get a card from the rest of this bag, and I cast it immediately, Hyperspatial Shachihoko Hole. I can put a light, fire, darkness, alien psychic creature of cost 7 or less into my Battle Zone. So here goes Black WILLOW Kaiser. Since you have Eternal Meteor Kaiser, it is placed tapped. Your turn."

Lala reached over for a DMX-04. "I open a bag of this awesome goodie. Oh, look at this creature! Um, Genji Boy!" _Ah, crap! Not that faggot… _"On second thought, I like Shooting Exedrive. Since I drew a Taiga and I have 5 mana right now, I summon both. Eternal Meteor Kaiser attack."

"Block." Vincen put a Zabi Barrell into his grave and the other one as well, as Taiga attacked while allowing Exedrive's attack to slip through. 3 Shields left.

Once again without his trusty blockers, he untapped his Black WILLOW Kaiser. "I need to kill Eternal Meteor Kaiser. Let's try DMX-05 again. Yes! Zabimeteus Samurai Dragon. I will summon that immediately." He revealed a very foily card. On it an Armored Dragon of the darkness civilization crouch like a tiger, waiting to strike is printed.

"Oooo…what is that pile of cow turd called again?" Lala tilted her head. _Ok fine! I admit Zabimeteus Samurai Dragon doesn't look that cool, but he is not cow turd! Though little girl, marvel at your grand daddies' duelling skills! _

"Whatever." He broke into an evil grin. Vincen raised his hand, allowing the card in his hand, the alien psychic creature to bite air. As he did so, a warm light appeared over his head. That card was literally thrown onto the table, tapped, and Vicen made his command. "WILLOW Kaiser attack. Giving -3000 power to Eternal Meteor Kaiser. Then I put a shield into grave by the effect of Zabimeteus Samurai Dragon. With that I can destroy one of your creatures with 6000 or less, and yes, Eternal Meteor Kaiser now has 5000 power."

"What brilliance!" Lala exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I am great.

"I mean 'Wah, brilliant light!'" She pointed at the Zabimeteus, which was pulsing with a very nice white yellowish glow. A tendril of yellow spiralled out, forming a pattern over the card.

"I am…Dueling? Oh…crap? This…"

"What is happening?"

"Kid, lower your head."

"Okay, daddy, as you say." She laid flat on the ground.

_Bang! _The power that gathered over the poor foiled card unleashed it self, directly at where Lala's head was. Of course, she ducked in time, which meant the energy just overhead. The silver card where the energy came forth from, however, was burnt to a crisp.

"Eh…" Vincen facepalmed. _Right. Can't direct too much focus on the cards themselves as well._

_Knock knock! _

"Eh…" Fortunately, his imagination reacted not with the cards but with his emotions. The only results was blowing up Lala's sofa. The strike curved to the sides, missing the girl, but the cloud of descending feathers would be hard to hide. "I…"

"I will handle it." Lala hopped off, and went against the cabinet's door. "Who is it?"

"I am the captain. I just heard some strange banging noise coming from inside. May I enter?"

"But mister captain," Lala placed on her cutest voice. "My father is throwing a fit and he took off all his clothes. I don't think it is the best time for you to…"

"Ah, I understand. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, certainly, I would want a vaccuum machine?"

"Vaccuum machine? Very well, it will be here soon."

"Bye-bye! Ah, wait." Just as the captain took a few steps, Lala shot outside. "I am wondering, how much does the sofa cushion cost?"

* * *

><p>Lala ran out fater the captain, leaving the turban man inside. <em>Ah, so very quiet. Oh, what is this? <em>Vincen noticed that under the pile there was a crimson deckcase. He picked it up gingerly as the box itself was a bit sticky.

_Clip! _It clicked open smoothly, allowing the deck inside to slide out.

"Oh? 40 cards? Premade deck?" As he spread the cards out, his glove caught on something, and it tore loose. Not realizing that he was gloveless, Shub picked up a card and read it. "Nibai Nibai…?"

He stared at the card. What coincidence. _I just crushed an fat douche suing this card. Ha, I loved the way he waved his hand and say 'I tap 8 mana and summon Nibai!" Huh? Why is there a white glow…oh WAH!_

It took Vincen a good minute to release that his naked hand was in touch with naked fake cards, and he almost jumped, throwing the card down. _Wait! Why are were there no violent shaking? Why were there no reaction that appears whenever a Duelist use a fake card?_

_ Wait, wait a sec._

_ These…these are real!_

* * *

><p>"$12,000? Okay, I will pay with cash now." Lala paid up front.<p>

"Thanks madame."

"My pleasure."

As the captain left, Lala broke into a smile unlike any she had shown before.

No, it wasn't a 'yes, I have stabbed him behind his back successfully' kind of smile, or those mischievious grin. Rather it was a gentle slant, tilting that corner of her mouth every so slightly. Only those who had experienced true sadness would have the capabilies to produce such a heart-melting smile.

"Seems like the Cuty Heart and Lovely Heart that Sage Charity lend me a while back (that I forgot) worked wonderfully. Now he will only think I am a harmless little girl."

Her nails scratched against the glass, tearing out slivers of silica.

"And then…

_~Flashback~_

"_NAHHHH!" Captain Quinn scratched at his own face. There was nothing left to save him. And Vincen Shub had plenty of creatures._

_ Detecting that horror, the evil reincarnated Alien commanding man called Vincen made the final order._

_ "Zabi Mira, end his misery! Todomeda!" _

_ And Zabi Mira did, unleashing a storm…a storm that tore down the D-Stadium of Centurus._

_ Gallows Devil Dragon slowly melted back into its parts and departed through the torn portals in the air, while Zabi Mira slowly faded away. The black haired devil held the cards up in the air and snickered as the creatures get reabsorbed. With a satisfied snort he jumped down from rthe wreckage and left. _

_ Unbeknowst to the spiky haired man, a little girl watched their Kaijudo, though she was frozen with fear since the summoning of Zabi Mira. Trembling with every step, the girl stumbled her way through the mess of it all. _

_ Of course, where Captain Quinn's opponent once stood, nothing was harmed other than some scorged craters, but the opposite side told of another story. Half the wall collapsed on itself, blown clear by Zabi Mira's strike. Where as in a Duel, every final strike (Todomeda Strike) of the creatures are dealt in similar magnitude, Kaijudo's Todomeda Strike is completely dependent on the creatures' power and breaking capabilities. Zabi Mira had 8000 power, along with Double Breaking, which certain was enough to kill. _

_ Tear droplets kissed the ground as the girl made her way across, yelling the lost captain's name. But there was no reply. _

_ Finally when she broke down, squatting on the ground, something made a noise._

_ It must've been her shadow cast by the sudden pillar of light into the sky. _

_ D-Waves washed over her, and she shook as it resonated inside, urging her to spew forth the same note, but that noise kept her mind clear enough._

_ How?_

_ That was because the noise was of someone calling her name. _

_ "Captain Quinn!" She almost dove into the debris, digging with bare hands. _

_ She extricated the head of the man who cared for her during her times in training school, and now she faintly loves…_

_ "S-Sage Lala…" The fat boy lied face up under some collapsed pillars._

_ "Don't speak Quinn!" Sage Lala let her tears fell, wetting the ground. _

"_I-Is it r-raining?" _

"_Yes, it is." She lied._

"_L-Lies, rain is never salty." Captain Quinn must've tasted that since she loomed over him._

"_Quin…"_

"_Listen, Sage Lala. Take my Deck. U-use it well, eventhough y-you never liked my Sumo jokes or fat mom jokes. Ah, what a shame that I-I couldn't bring out my Psychics. I was just on the edge of finding one called Fuji, and that would complete my Unryu. Yes he will be the Yokozuna. Bring my Deckcase to Captain Sicero. She promised me to invent a Spell to slim me down. You can tewll her to slim my Deckcase also take my tongue ring to my brother in Sekai. He would miss me." Captain Quinn suddenly talked quickly in short sentences, overwhelming the girl with his speech. Well, this has to be a good sign is it?_

"_Quin…you are talking a lot, you will be fine." Sage Lala said._

"_Actually…I will die now." Captain Quinn smiled. "Bye, Lala, it was a pleasure to…"_

_ At that he closed his eyes._

_ "QUUIINNN!"_

_ When the sky truly rained, drizzling a fine veil of misty waters, Sage Lala gave up resurrecting Captain Quinn. Instead, the retrieval squadron, the Red Team, came, escorting her out. In her hands she held onto a bloodied deckcase. _

_ "Sage Lala, are you fine?"_

_ "I am. Thanks Charity" _

_ "That's good. I am sorry that Captain Quinn is beyond saving."_

_ "…"_

_ "I will give you some time alone then."_

_ "Wait, Charity, I want something."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Give me authority to observe the D-Wave chart of Centurus." _

_ "Approved, uploading data to your optic terminal. Though nothing would be showing up on it, since that MPR would've messed everything up." Charity replied quickly._

_ Data began to stream into her eye sight, received by her Limit Breaker transplanted to the side of her head. The cityscape of Centurus unfolde before her, complete with a 3 dimensional views of D-Wave spikes._

_ It was as Sage Charity said—complete mess of every reading due to the MPR that just happened, but she prevailed. She took a deep breath and mentally deducted the value that the MPR would've caused, and checked for a moving source. And she found it. _

_ A tiny spike of increase continuous moving in one direction. Heading towards the train station. _

_ She took action, flagging down a police car, took over it with her status as Sage of DMRT, and parked before Vincen reached. Summoning Cuty and Lovely Hearts, she had them place charming pheromones on her, making her more adorable in every aspect. Then she just waited until her chance came. _

_ Oh right, while she waited, she also did two things. 1st: purchase loads of cards. They would need a topic to talk about don't they? 2nd: She reached the train station's manager and told them from now on DMRT wants IDs to be shown to purchase tickets._

_ And then, Shub appeared in a turban._

_End of Flashback_

"And then…"

Sage Lala wipped a tear from her eyes.

"Vengence will be mine."

"What, Lala, is everything fine?" Vincen's voice called from inside the cabinet. There was a hint of worry in it. _Oh how I love that tone of voice…_

Putting on her most cutsy voice, she replied: "Nothing, everything going to be fine."

_Yes…until I start operating on you, Vincen!_

* * *

><p>At the chamber of Sainta Sophya, the meeting of the Regents continued as if nothing happened. Now with 8 seats filled, the cracked round table was splattered with blood. A half dead Regent Gnat laid flat in the dead center of them, hanging up as though he was a scarecrow.<p>

Regent Hypus tried to cover his eyes (and Regent Flora's eyes, but she bat his hand away) to turn from the gruesome sight as Regent Gnat coughed up some blood and along with it, plenty of purplish slime. These were the remains of some creatures that detonated within Gnat's bowels, removing chunks of his inerds. The most tricky parts is to do enough damage that strikes fear into those who witness these acts but still allow the victim to recover fully. In Regent Gnat's case, due to his strange predicaments, it would only take about 2 weeks to make a full recovery.

"According to report, the accomplice of Storm Kurowind is one named Illia, a red haired Duelists who spams dragons, a white haired boy who triggered the MPR, and a black haired female with jeans."

The newcomer, the final Regent of them all, ArcRegent Dryus, had both of his palms on the table. The easeness on his face showed not of the torment he unleashed on Gnat a while ago. As of those present, only he wore a cape that shone with the color of gold. Surely, it was the indication of supremacy.

He simply stood, and the air rippled with the very breaths that he takes.

"The operation is uploaded to your optic terminal."

Surely, the other Regents saw a document appear before their eyes like a hologram. Quietly, they shifted through the pages, taking note of every detail there are.

"In short, first phase will take place in three weeks when the core of Centurus will be activated and we will march against Sekai. It would take about a month for the City to reach the Wall, where we will anchor the City directly over it. Next target is to send forth the colony settlement and push the range of acitivities over the mountain ranges.

I want Regent Magna, Regent Lecter, and Regent Ace stated at the Wall at 100 km intervals. Keep watch over the scums over at Sekai. I don't want another section of the Wall of Aeons torched. Bring as many men as you like, but I would require all the Sages remain in Centurus.

That's all. Regent Flora and Regent Hypus will stay in Centurus while I and Gnat will go on another mission.

Before meeting adjourned, I am sure you have questions."

"Yes, why aren't Regent Bliss and Cheer in the list?" Regent Flora was the most impatient, though probably not the most dissatisfied. To her left and right, other than the cold Lady Magna, everyone do have some degree of disentment. For Hypus and Ace, it was the unequal treatment, for Lecter, friendship.

ArcRegent Dryus was oblivious to all though. He only waved, dismissing the mere question.

"Flora, you are young still, and you are not clear what the title of a Regent holds. They engaged enemies of the state and failed to terminate them all while loosing a state owned creature to the hands of terrorist. That there, my fellow Regents, is weakness, is embarrassment, and is proof of inadequecies. Right, I still have to dirty my hands to interrogate that thieve, Storm Kurowind. What a shame." Dryus put on an apologetic look, spewing forth his words with great passion. "Everything will have to proceed with plan now, is that clear?"

"Yes, your highness." The Regents replied, other than Bliss and Cheer.

"As for you, Regent Cheer, Regent Bliss, you two are excluded simply because you failed. You are stripe of your Regent status and will not regain it until you bring me those Duelists heads. Listen, do not undervalue that crest on your chest lightly. They define the word honor, and as you bear it, you bear the entirety of DMRT. Now, go forth, and do as you are commanded." At that, ArcRegent Dryus stood. The others stood up as well, but among them, Bliss and Cheer stepped forth. Both kneeled slightly, both showing nothing on their face other than complete blankness. Together they chanted:

"Yes your highness."


	18. Chapter 17: Of Past and Present Part 3

**Chapter 17: Of Past and Present (Part 3)**

****_Deck Theory is an article by Cupcake. I took lots of original wordings, so it is his entirely. As for the Alliance...yes, the anti DMRT appears. Of course, there will be some conflict, but first, back with Will and his buds._

Nest. The grand caves that held the multitudes of the Dragon Folks, a society made up of the Talented (another term for those who can Duel), and the non-Talented whom the former enslaved. It consists of two systems of underground caverns that is connected by gigantic hall-like dome where a dying volcano slept.

As Shin entered, pushing through those two doors chiselled from black glassy material, the meeting had already started.

A glass orb, part of the eye of the Obsidian Beetle, was placed on a plateform, and from it came an eerie glow. It vaguely formed the shape of a round table, waving in the air as though an aurora, and standing up was the shillohett of a man. He raised both of his hands, and in a voice that seemed to have been tampered with, said:

_"Everything will have to proceed with plan now, is that clear?"_

The others replied.

_ "Yes, your highness." _

That man then pointed two others, one with short flamboyant hair, the other with wavy hair.

_"As for you, Regent Cheer, Regent Bliss, you two are excluded simply because you failed. You are stripe of your Regent status and will not regain it until you bring me those Duelists heads. Listen, do not undervalue that crest on your chest lightly. They define the word honor, and as you bear it, you bear the entirety of DMRT. Now, go forth, and do as you are commanded."_

Those two got up and kneeled.

_"Yes your highness."_

And that was it.

Shin sat down behind Full Frontal, the Dragon Lord who leads the others.

"Shin, you were late." Kage, in his usually black trench coat, whispered to his younger counterpart. Yes, as the crest on their outfit suggests, they both hold the throne of a Dragon Lord."

"I took too long dressing up." Shin replied gingerly.

"You must have taken time to also do some make up and shower and everything else?" Someone behind him snorted. That's Nova, a Drake who had wanted to be a Dragon Lord. Ryu's departure was his chance, but instead, Shin took it.

"Nova, if you were as big of a pussy, I would actually have laughed at what you said." Shin snorted at his comment.

"You two! Stop it! Though, Shin, how is your right arm then? I heard it was broken rather badly." Kage stopped them.

"I feel fine, but Butler Subhress thinks I need a cast."

"Get one. We don't have much time for you to heal."

"As you suggest."

"Late as usual, Shin." The only person who sat in front of them spoke. It was deep rich voice. Front, Full Frontal.

"My apologies."

"No matter. You got everything?" Full Frontal, the leader of the Dragon Folks, who basically represented the highest authorities of the Duelists of the fire civilization, asked Shin.

"Only the end."

"Then listen carefully." Full turned to the front where the orb was.

To his sides, there were four pillars, two on each. Due to the hall being circular, two pillars stood on the opposite side, and from a far, each pillar marked a tip of the pentacle. On each, an Illusionary Berry stood, with a Cosmogold, Spectral Knight hovering above like a rainbow laurel. Both glowed, producing an image above them. Directly in front of Full bowed a Spectral Horn Glitalis, its pair of glistening wing almost encompassing their leader. _Ah, is that Kira of Dragon Sound, the best supporter of Tyranno Drakes? _Shin noted._ Interesting, it is actually acting as the mic._ Yes, it was a primitive form of holographic transmission, and an effective one at that. To the right of Full, stood an image of a man literally radiating a golden sheen. Curls drop gracefully from the side of his head, falling in equal length to his chin.

_Such sparkly eyes. Is that pride or arrogance? I guess the rumors are true about Cyprus, Silver Sky's Grand Priest, that he is extraordinary despicable when he talks, and handsome otherwise._

"Cyprus. What's your view on it?" Full gestured to him.

"View, what views can I have when those who forsaken us decided to pursuit final eradication?" That golden man said. Wait, it was the that cute red Brave Spirit in front of his pillar that spoke, thoug if that voice wasn't filled with so much spite, it could actually be very soothing and sexy. "And while the creatures themselves would care less about DMRT's new foothold, we can't allow that to happen."

"So start preparing for their assault?" Some one asked. "We need a way to stay alive. If they actually get a foothold in Sekai, our end is inevitable."

"Our objective is to then deny them the chance to gain a foothold." Cyprus said. Wait, I mean Cyprus' Kira said.

On the pillar to Full's left sat…no, slept a male of about 18 years of age. He had a crown of corals, but it drooped too low over his eyes, acting as his eye cover. Snoring lightly, he did react to his name being called.

"Spunky King, what can you offer?

"He is sleeping, let him be. And the water civilization is the most pacifistic (since they live in the Pacific, no?) among us, are they not? And, why are we asking them to offer more when they did a marvellous job of keeping the denizens of the World out of the Atlantic Ocean. So, stop bothering the poor sleeper. While—"

"Noren, it is not your turn to speak. Of course, not like your Generation of Unity had done anything in the past."

"What do you mean! Nothing?" The speaker shook his fist while Kira clearly pronounced that fury in his voice. _Ah, the famed Skyfire General, Noren. It must be true that he was part of the Dragon Folks before. That outfit…that of a Dragon Lords…ex-Dragon Lord that is. _

"Where were your Generation when the Aliens appeared and beseiged? Hidding? What part of defence you aid and contributed when Pandora Space's missiles dotted the nightskys like falling starts? The only time you appeared was when treaty was signed as Gallows was taken captive? And have you any idea how that happened? It was the DMRT, the dmned dogs of the World Government severelywounding it, providing us the chance to trap it in the dark abyss of the South. Generation of Unity? Ha, what a joke." Priest Cyprus ridiculed, flipping his glorious bangs.

"Say that again, Cyprus, you narcistic curly faggot." The Skyfire General protested from his pillar, pointing at the leader of the light civilization. Being the Ambassador of the nature's civilization, he couldn't allow his faction to be put down in such a manner.

Cyprus opened his mouth, but closed when he saw Full's raised hand. _So Lord Full is still the boss around here I guess. _Shin thought proudly.

"Number 13, what do you say?" Front turned to the pillar to his immediate left where a figure, shrouded in darkness, hunched slightly, floated.

"I don't know how you would treat a naughty child, but if I was the parents, I would personally spank him until he listens." The Kira of Dragon Sound that acted as the temporarily boombox produced a croaked voice.

"Spank. Spanky. Ummmmhmmmmm." Spunky King rolled over at the mention of…spank.

"I hate to say this, but I actually concur with Number 13. Punishment is necessary whenever trespasses take place." Cyprus announced his stance."

"Agreed as well. We need to take the initiative to this. It would be too late when

"So Ambassador Noren, when can you be ready?" Lord Front asked.

"Within the week." Noren broke into smile. "I have been preparing for this for quite a while. But before this, shall I wait for you guys? We are the Unified Alliance of Sekai after all."

"No matter, Unified Alliance will join forces later as some of us are clearly not ready" Lord Full answered. Every one looked at Spunky, who just rolled over to the other side so his back faced them. "So, Ambassador Noren, is it your wish to lead the first assault at the Wall?"

"Easily done. Their defence had weakened greatly over these years. There are about one tenth of those Duel Bots patrolling the Walls, and those guard towers had been disactivated long ago."

"Very well, you lead the assault."

"Let the losers reclaim his lost glory." Cyprus smirked.

Noren shot him a menacing glare before his image disappeared. At that, Number 13 and Cyprus also faded away. Only Spunky King remained.

"Spunky King. Not leaving yet?"

"Ahh…" Spunky King yawned. "I should be going shouldn't I?" He stretched and righted his crown. As Shin watched Spunky stand, he found that the sleepiness had faded from the face of the King. A shiver ran down his spine as he witness the pair opened ever so slowly, spending something washing over him like endless tides, threatening to push him away.

_Such Dueling Power, such presence! That's…almost surpassing our dear High Lord Full Front. _Shin felt his hand inch towards his Deck. His blood boiled, aching for a Duel with the leader of the water civilization. Behind him, Nova had already whipped out his Deck, sweating while Drake Radia was half way out the door already.

"I say again, Full Frontal, ambition is best kept under the water when you are watched. Don't do stupid things." With that, the image of the leader of the water civilization evaporated, leaving nothing, though Shin's rapidly beating heart told of what recently happened.

In front of him, the Spectral Horn sat, its horns folding up as it is no longer required to transmit Front's façade to the other leaders. Front still remained standing, as though savouring the words Spunky King told of a few seconds earlier.

Then he spoke. "Kage, prepare to strike first."

Kage wasn't surprised at all. He only shrugged.

However, it was Shin who asked: "Wait, wasn't it the decision that Generation of Unity is the first to go?"

"Of course, they are our meat shield." Front replied.

"Meat Shield." Kage chuckled. "You don't have to put it so blatantly. Though yes, let them soak up the damage. As the report said, three Regents will be sent to the Wall, and they are…more or less dangerous folks. Let's hope that Noren has enough talents to hold them off."

"So that orb. Obsidian's Scarab's eyes?" Shin pointed. He had only vaguely heard of the special use of Obsidian Scarab. If you remove both eyes of the Giant Insect, they can act as a video recorder and player between the both of them. For that reason, Obsidian Scarabs were hunted to extinction just a few years ago. "Who gave it to you? And how did it get the DMRT's conference?"

"It was Hypus's work." Kage replied. If Hypus didn't leave that eye and the warning behind, well, two months later they would be doomed.

"Hypus…Lord Hypus?" Shin gaped. "He is alive?"

"Yes he is."

"I thought he died?"

"Why so?"

"He betrayed the Dragons? Any one who left us are branded traitors…" Shin said, obviously referring to Ryu, whom he was sure to have died in Front's blast. "And traitors must die."

* * *

><p>Ryu sneezed.<p>

_Strange, it should be getting hotter in here. _

He took a look around.

_After all, there are 4 people stuck in a submarine. _

_Well, my dear fans, you might be asking the most classic question of all time 'Why' right now, but I guess the answer would be too simple, and perhaps not likeable._

_There were_ _the original inhabitants, Will, Illia, and I._

_Now there is a fourth._

_Sana_.

_The submarine had an inbuilt rescue system. It will recognize floating corpse and attempt to retrieve them if they show sign of life. Unfortunately Sana was still struggling. That was good enough for the computer, so it floated out of the water, and let the poor man in along with plenty of sea water despite all the efforts from within to stop it (the irony was that we were trying to stop Illia from opening the submarine hatch…now we were all trying to stop the hatch from opening). _

_So, a very much alive Sana was stuck with us. _

Right. Meet Sana, the king of all noobs. Not only he led Regent Bliss to our hiding place, he also tried to sell us out when the Regent came after us. That didn't go so well.

When he entered the submarine, he snored. Yes, what a marvellous being who can sleep when he was about to drown?

Illia took the honor of pinching that ugly face of his (actually he was homely enough to go for beauty pageant, but I just hate that face, you get me?).

"Wah!" He woke with a jump. Completely soaked, I would've pitied him if the next words that came out of his mouth weren't so…stimulating, especially for Illia who mistook it completely.

He said: "Who woke me up! I was dreaming about Napalian beaches!"

Sunshine and beaches. I understand. Illia did not.

She landed a very nice uppercut on that jaw of Sana.

"You male kinds…so dirty…so lustful…" She hissed. _Um, Illia, he meant B-E-A-C-H-E-S. Not referring to females… _Of course, I didn't correct her. Thinking about beaches was wrong of Sana in the first place, and he should've kept it inside anyhow.

"Sana, sit over there. No 'buts' no 'please' and no 'puppy eyes'. If I hear as much as wimper from you, I am going to slam your head on the control until it opens that hatch over us, and then I will jam your head up it, then close it again, so you can enjoy your face getting eaten by fishes, ok?" A sharp commanding voice spoke. _If that tone wasn't so bossy, I would've actually mistaken it for someone like the good old Selena Gomez. Though yes… _Meet Illia, the pink haired witch who can keep her cool unless her appearance was commented upon, where she will go berserk. Of course, she is a bit caring…to people she knows well. When she found out beautiful dark haired Storm saved us by sending us off in a submarine while staying a boat with a pretty darn powerful hostage (a Regent in fact), she almost suicide by trying to open that submarine hatch to save her former master.

"No, it is not okay, master Leia. If we do that then water would rush in and we will all drown!" A certain noob said. Meet Will, my new sidekick who said he will follow me till the end of the world…great.

"My name is Illia." _Well no one is happy when their name is pronounced wrongly…completely wrong in fact. Just like I do not like to be called by the old capital of Brazil._

Will scratched his white messy head. "Illia, Ryu, I think I have something to tell you guys."

"What?" "Yes?" We answered.

"I haven't taken a bath in about a week." _Such truth…spoken in such a genuine way._

"Eh…oh well." That's me…who haven't taken a bath in almost two weeks now.

"Homo _sapiens _of the male gender. Such otrocious beings." Illia commented, turning her head awy. _Eh? That's not the reaction we are expecting…_

Both us, the guys, were staring at her.

"What?" She said that word in the same manner again.

"No, nothing, I thought you would be screaming 'OH GOD LET ME OUT' and try to open that hatch." Will pointed out.

"I agree, yet, you are not moving at all." I agreed.

Illia turned away. "Baths…that is nothing at all..." She spat those words out in quite the queer tone.

"Hm?" I thought that reaction meant something. Of course, Will got to it before I did. He leaned forward and took a sniff.

"Illia, how long was the last bath you have taken?"

"I-I…." Illia actually blushed.

"One week? Two weeks? Really? Three weeks?" I deduced, watching her face get redder and redder.

"Nah, it has to be one and a half weeks." Will poked the tip of his nose. "My scent never goes wrong."

"IT IS ONLY 9 DAYS!" Illia finally raged.

"Wow…" Awed, I managed to say.

"Only 9 days." Will sighed. "Don't worry, Miss Ill, my dear grannies back at the Wall used to go three months without a shower during the dry seasons."

"I am not a granny, at least not those monster grannies at the Walls."

"I miss them." The boy gloomed.

I poked Illia. 'What' she mouthed. I pointed at Will. 'Okay okay fine, I get it!' she mouthed. Then she tapped Will on the shoulder.

"Yes, Missile?" Will got a name wrong again. _Missile…Miss + Illia? Huh…_

"So tell me about your experience during…that…Ryu help me out." Illia don't know how to ask Will. Of course, I am not really up to that as well.

"Eh...let's see. Remember Subaru san fell into the ocean?" The moment I said that, I knew it was a mistake. Will started weeping and Illia fell to her knees. "Eh…I mean Will, come on, stop crying! I want know what you saw after you assaulted Regent Cheer."

"You mean the world with the super gate? The so-called Premium Hall of Fame?" Will answered truthfully. "Yeah, I went there."

_You serious? Seriously? What? That…MPR and Overload brings the one who caused it into the Premium Hall of Fame? _Those concept bashed me pretty hard. For all those years, I lived in the fear of MPR would destroy Duelists easily. _And how this…man! I felt like I wasted all those training as a Dragon Lord and a Drake! _

Illia was in a similar shock, her eyes glassy, unfocused. Then she uttered: "Will, how did you know it was the Premium Hall of Fame?"

Though she didn't allow Will to finish. In one leap that would shame a tiger, she took Will down and hoist him up like toy. "Illia san? What do you wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa."

"Shut up and let me shake you, you imbercile!" Shaking Will like a maraca, Illia fumed at her mouth, spitting like troll as she screamed. "Do you know what just discovered? Oh your stupidity must not have grasped the importance of what you have experienced! Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka!"

"Illia stop! He will die!" I tried to stop them with only one arm. That wasn't so successful. "If he dies, he can never tell us the rest of that!"

Surprisingly, Illia listened. She dropped Will and grabbed Sana instead.

Apparently, Illia thought she haven't shook human beings enough because she menanced to a cowereing Sana and shook him instead. I didn't stop her this time.

Will regained consciousness when Illia finished with Sana, who now fainted.

"And who told you?" Illia pressed on.

"Oh, some one called the White One told me." As innocent as his voice is, Will's message struck both of us like thunderbolt.

_W- W- W- W- W- W- W- W- W- W- White One? WHITE ONE! _

I pulled at my hair while my glasses fell to the steel floor of the submarine.

_Calm Ryu…calm. Even if White One was the greatest enemy that Dragon Folks had, I don't need to freak out…I have never even met him in person. He is only a myth, a legend. Yes, he is only a stupid bed time story that Hypus tells us when we are young. Okay, one sheep two sheeps, wait, that's grammatically wrong, I mean one sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep, five sheeeeep, six ssshhhheeeet, seven shi—ARGH DANG IT! _

I fell into complete disarray while Illia paced the floor of the submarine like caged tiger. She was in such deep thought that she didn't realized she stepped on Sana a few times.

_Crack! _The crack of a leg bone finally brought her back into reality.

"White One." She sighed. "Did not expect to hear that from you, Will, even both of you have white hair."

"How did you know?" Will opened his mouth.

"He IS called White One." I replied for Illia. "Though he…is quite the legend among us Duelists."

"Really? Is he a good Duelist?"

"Heck yeah." Without a doubt. White One is the best. Well, one of the best. At least that's what Desmond told me many years ago, shivering at the sheer mention of his name. Not sure if that shiver meant fear or joy, but nonetheless, Ex Dragon Lord Desmond never showed any emotions like that before…that's why I remembered it so well.

"Then what he says about Dueling is true? About the specialized civilizations, the combinations of them, the types of Dueling and everything else?"

"Well, if he has no reason to fool you, you might as well take it as truth." I replied.

"Will, tell us what did he say." The pink haired girl commanaded

Will complied, and he began, describing everything he saw and heard.

* * *

><p>~An Hour Later~<p>

"You brought us quite a lot of valuable information, Will. You might not have realized, but everything he said is golden." Illia picked up both of those fortress that Will received from the White One. "And these cards…even if they are not the best, they are extremely valuable and it does make your Deck better."

"How so?" Will pondered. He just remembered he lost.

"Have you heard of Deck Theory?"

"No."

"Well, then, as any good Duelist without an adequate Deck is nothing, let me teach the art of Deck making, which is fundamentally based on Deck Theory. First of all, how many cards can a Deck have?"

"40"

"How many copies of each card can you have?"

"4"

"Exactly, the how do you compost the best Deck with these limitations? Do you jam the highest cost, best looking, or highest power creatures into Deck and it will be great?"

"Of course." Will agreed.

_Oh noobs. _I smiled when I heard Will's reply. _Though yes, the first symptom of Noob Syndrome._

"Wrong, Will, a Deck like that never works. Now let me teach you the Deck Theory by Master CC. Don't ask me who CC is, I am not going to explain that now.

So what is Deck Theory? In the world of card games that focus on personalized Decks, what a lot missed is that the dynamic interaction of the cards that compost the deck matter more than the cards' uniqueness. As Duel Masters demonstrates, at the core of playing is the understanding of the chemistry of a Deck's composition and its player (the Duelist). This is the basis of Deck Theory. There are certain universal ideas that can be explained, illustrated and implemented in the structure of a deck. For now I will be focusing on the idea of consistency and progression. Both of these concepts form the core that Duel Masters Decks are based on.

At such, you can try to use the 5 W and 1 H (in series of Who Where What When How) to illustrate how a Deck forms from the base. Let's take a concrete example then. Are there any better candidate than your Deck, Will, the very one that brought me to this discussion in the first place?

Who: You. You are the Duelists (are you?) who are responsible to use this Deck to its fullest potential. For this herethero, we will focus on optimizing this Deck for you.

Where: Your Deck. It is your Deck, and this is soley yours. If you do not understand how your own Deck works, why would you play it? After all, a Duelist without a Deck is only a mere man.

Why: Well, since your Deck was first constructed by Master Storm, it doesn't lacked the crucial component that most Deck in this world does: Progression. This is the ultimately and timeless concept of deck building in Duel Masters really, perhaps even more so than any other card games. Every single deck should have an ideal movements, ideal actions done each turn so that victory can be achieved easily. What does this mean then for your Deck? All a Deck needs to be played is resource. By resource, I mean the wonderful Mana and Hand. Without Mana, you can't do anything, and without Hand, you have no options. They are the fuel of your Deck.

So this crucial component then, is the ability to maintain and produce more resources to fuel the coming onslaught. The name of resource production in card games is Card Advantage. Mana Accel provides card advantage in the form of Mana, which is nice when your key creatures have high mana cost, but as we have intimated toward earlier, this doesn't account for the Hand. What is needed then a way for you to draw, or component of the deck that allows you to replentish cards in your Hand. It is a race against time really, to throw cards out so you can stay alive in the Duel, while able to maintain a good number of cards in your Hand.

What: This is the section where we dissect your deck. Let's separate your deck's cards into a few piles.

Faerie Life/Jasmine: Mana Acceleration.

Galaxy Falcon: The key combo in your Deck that is consisted of many parts

Murmur/Aegis: Your sole defence.

Other Armored Wyverns: More attacking power.

Now, looking at it, what part of Card Advantage I mentioned is not actually seen in the list above? Yes, very good, it is draw. You ever ran out of Hand? No, your Shields are not your Hand. They are more as items you can manipulate, especially in Kaijudo, it is the only thing really between death and you.

So, now, the question is, what should be done to improve that Card Advantage you really require to make your game count? Yes, it will be about Progression

When: The most important thing regarding Progression is time. Yes, it is what all Duelist asks themselves when they are in midst of a game—How am I going to pull this off? If your Deck is complete, every card has its golden turn to be played. As such, to show Progression, we can device the most ideal sequence of cards you play each turn, and what actions you want to take with them. Note that Mana is greatly valued in all settings unless early aggression or Mana Manipulation is necessary in the core combo of a Deck.

Turn 1: Charge a Mana. Try to squeeze your Multi civilization cards in your Mana this turn.

Turn 2: You have 2 cards in Mana. Faerie Life/Jasmine played. Now you have 3 cards in Mana.

Turn 3: With 4 cards in Mana, you can play Saint Castle and Murmur. Ace of Sword wins a battle, and you put Raor of Jack into the Battle Zone. Then…you have no more cards in Hand do you? Of course, that's the problem with your Deck. You can't do anything once you loose your Hand.

At last it is How.

How: What updates you need in your Deck. I am sorry to tell you, but Evolutions consumes your Card Advantage like nothing else, and since you don't even have a Hustle Castle. What does it do? 5 cost, Nature, has the ability to allow you to draw a card whenever you put a creatures into the Battle Zone. And best of it, it can make your opponent's attack break another Shield if they target the fortified one specifically. I would've used it before, but it is a bit outdated for me. So here, a gift from me.

Right now, though another component that you need to fix is to remove those Armored Wyverns out. Don't cry, Bajesk Bal is not doing its job, and it definitely doesn't help you as much as you can imagine. Twin Cannon Sky Terror, that is another one that needs to go. Galaxy Falcon Fortress already gives your Hunters Speed Attackers. Game On Charger is also a choice, but let's not change your Deck too much for now, capiche?

So out with the singular Armored Wyverns and in with Hustle Castle.

Your new Deck and its Decklist.

4 x Ace of Swords, Ensign of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron

1 x Falconer, Lightfang Ninja

2 x Invincible Operation, Grand General of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron

4 x Jasmine, Mist Faerie

3 x Murmur, Apostle of the Formation

3 x Roar of Jack, Commander of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron

3 x Thunder Flame Sage Aegis

1 x Twin-Cannon Skyterror

3 x Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress

3 x Saint Castle

2 x Hustle Castle

4 x DNA Spark

4 x Faerie Life

4 x Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper

How do you play it?

First three turns will be played exactly the same as planned, with Mana Accel and that Ace of Sword out quickly.

Turn 4: You have 5 cards in Mana. Hustle Castle fortifies a Shield.

Now you have almost everything you want. Due to Hustle Castle gives you one card everytime a creature enters your Battle Zone, whenever you chain your Galaxy Falcon Squadron, you can get a new card in Hand.

Next turn you really have many options.

Turn 5: Saint Castle and Murmur is played. Ace of Sword wins a battle, and you put Raor of Jack into the Battle Zone.

Turn 5: Aegis is played. Ace of Sword wins a battle, and you put Raor of Jack into the Battle Zone.

Turn 5: Saint Castle and Murmur and Galaxy Falcon Fortress is played. Ace of Sword wins a battle, and you put Raor of Jack into the Battle Zone, attack, win again, and then put in Invincible, burn the Shields, and then be done with the game.

The forward momentum of this progression is pretty hard to stop, and it's all thanks to Hustle Castle. You just need to spam creatures and dismantle their Shields within the turn.

Of course, other than Progression, there are other aspects you would need to look out for, such as feasibility, and the staples." Illia finally finished.

_Holy crap, women can really talk a lot! _I thought. _Though…Master CC, that Deck Theory…why haven't we heard that before? Noob Syndrome…Do I have it? _

"Staples? You mean like those silver u-shaped pins that holds paper together?" Will listened, looking at his pile of scattered cards.

"Yes. Staples are cards that would give your Deck that extra stability. In short, they should be cards that holds the Deck together. They should still work even if everything else you have is falling apart.

For me, I have a few creatures that serve this purpose.

Look at this creature, 7 cost Darkness Demon Command/Shinobi. Restricted simply because it is insanely powerful and easy to spam, I treasure mine very much. In fact, before Pudding Pudding the Eternal, this Hanzou is the core of my Deck, which I named Sterban, meaning 'death' in German.

For you, I also included a creature. Falconer, the Lightfang Ninja. Don't underestimate it, for it can bring you a victory when you need one most. It is best game turner Duel Master ever had, and you will know how great it is when you play it at your critical moment. Name? You many name it as you like. I wouldn't stop you…but the creature might hate the name and forever ditch you when you call on it. Yes, it happened once with a certain faggot calling his dragon Bob. The only thing that dragon did whenever summoned later was to bob its head up and down like a bobblehead. He died a week later."

"I will keep thinking about names then…especially when I am so bad at them. Wait, so I guess I should make a Deck full of staples?"

"That would be impossible." Illia replied. I nodded. That would be as noobish as making a Deck out of high cost creatures and nothing to support them.

"Dang, imagine a deck full of ninjas." Will marvelled.

"Well, not all Shinobis are considered staples. In fact, only the Shinobis that would work perfectly in all cases is Falconer. Hanzou works most of the times, though it requires a high count of Mana. Then there are always cards that can stop you from Ninja Striking."

"What is your staple, Ryu?" Will turned to me.

"I am not sure if he is man enough to say it in front of us." The pink hair teacher's grin erked me.

"Curse you, Illia, of course I am man enough. I used to use a creature that I called Hime, a Romanesk Dragon Wizard as my staple. Now, my Deck revolves around Blaze, an Infinity Dragon." I said. _Happy now, Illia?_

"Hmmm, the White One mentioned that there are three kinds of gaming for Duel Masters." Will pondered. "Shall we Duel? Since I think it is the safest of them all." _Three gaming methods…I actually forgot what they are. Oh well, Dueling is enough for me._

"Most certainly is."

"Who should I play?" Will wanted to Duel. Actually I wanted to too. As Illia explained the Deck Theory, I also checked my Deck. Hm…Card Advantage. I have to test my current Deck again to see how good it is for now.

"I—" I opened my mouth to accept it.

Illia intercepted. "Forget the faggot over there. His arm is still broken." _ Hey, who is a faggot? _"Since I helped you with your Deck, no one better to test it on, right?"

So it was that I have to watch them Duel in a very uncomfortable manner.

The interior of the submarine is small enough, but even with Illia down regulating her Dueling Power, the barrier created by the Duel smeared me like a bug on a Ferrari's windshield going on full throttle.

Basically, it hurts like hell.

Still I can see, unlike Sana, who turned into a pile of human dung, still unconscioused and horribly contorted by the forcefield exerted by the starting of a Duel.

Will went first with a nice cut deck of Invincible Operation. 12 cost owns really.

So, first turn was past with Mana Charge.

Then it is second turn

Will summoned Jasmine, the Mist Faerie. Very well, that would put his Mana at 3 if he suicides the poor Snow Faerie, which he does, after saying sorry to the poor thing.

Illia also went with Jasmine, first charging a Faerie Life into her Mana. Both have 3 Mana.

_Ideal Progression for both. Now comes the divergiance._

"Now meet my staple! Ace of Swords!" Will summoned his first piece of the Galaxy Falcon Squadrons.

"Not bad, but _now_ meet Eon no Pudding Pudding, aka the Eternal." Illia summoned her trump. Yes, I recognize that girl that just appeared in the Battle Zone. In a deeper pink hair, the pronounced dress and that umbrella. The same that carried Regent Cheer a while back. As she entered the field, the a dark shadow spread from under her, spiralling out towards her Grave, Mana Zone and all over her Battle Zone. Black mouths giggled while yellow eyes dotted the darkness. "Don't fear, it just turns all my creatures in the Battle Zone, Graveyard, and Mana Zone that is a Hunters into Aliens and vice versa."

"Cute girl." Will drew a card. "5 Mana, perfect. I fortify my Shield with Hustle Castle!" One of Wills Shields laid flat, and a green castle completed with a panda head eracted itself over it. "Thanks, Illia for the castle."

"Don't mention it." Illia went with a Faerie Life, then another card. Jasmine and Faerie Life raised on two golden hands and gently lifted from the Graveyard of Illia into her Mana Zone. _That is a Shrine of Rebirth! Brilliant! What Progression. Now she has 8 Mana! _"Will, don't you enjoy my Mana Acceleration? Shrine of Rebirth is a marvel. Sadly it is restricted."

Will swallowed hard. _Yes, I understand, it is hard to accept that when you go first, your opponent could rush to 8 mana while you have only 5. _"That hand looks like baked apple pies." The boy licked his lips. _WILL! _That moment, I would've went and smacked him if not for this barrier pinning to the submarine wall like an insect specimen.

Not knowing my rage, he started his turn. "I summon Murmur." Will placed the card down on his Battle Zone, and the little Initiate spewed forth light that strengthened…nothing.

HAHAHA! Something laughed. _Did that panda head just…yes it did! _The panda head of the Hustle Castle broke into laughter, allowing a card to fly into the boy's Hand from his Deck. "Sweet! I love Hustle! Well then, I will then fortify my second Shield with Saint Castle."

Another fortress appeared, a yellow keep. Immediately Ace of Sword grabbed a new shield, signifying that it can block. _Oh, I miss my Hime!_

"Defence and offence in place…wonderful Progression." Illia praised.

"Ha ha, it was your awesome teachings la." Will picked up the strange accent of that hotspring bather.

"Then behold this. I start my Turn with 1 card in Hand. By the end of it, I will have 5 cards." Illia prophecized. _Hm, I think I know that card…wait…_

"Then bring it on." Will welcomed

"Luck favors the bold. Since you need the hand so badly, I will mercifully grant you some cards. Cyber N World." The boy immediately grimaced as the Cyber Command iceberg appeared. Noticing Will's change, Illia raised her eyebrows. "Hm? What is wrong, Will?"

"That card…that creature…Regent Cheer used it against Subaru san." Will accused, shaking with anger. _I understand. I would absolutely despise the creature that killed my friend._

"Subaru? N World? Huh…yes, of course she would. Cyber N World is the best bait that Emperor Chirico could have. But get this, Willie boy, creatures are innocent because the Duelists must bear the sins they commit." Illia said. _Truth that comes forth from a girl's mouth is worth more than gold really._

"Creatures are innocent…" Will closed his eyes, savouring Illia's proverbs. _Yes, that is very much true. Beowulf tried to kill me, but Front…you will get your turn sooner or later. _"I…you are right. Please continue."

"Now draw 5 cards, silly boy. I cast one more Faerie Life." Illia has 9 Mana at this point.

"Thanks for the Hand, I first put down Galaxy Falcon Fortress, then Jasmine, suicide her for an Extra Mana, draw a card for Hustle Castle, then another Ace of Sword into Battle Zone. I draw one more…why does it keep laughing?" Will did not like the panda's 'hohoho'. To tell the truth, so did I. "I…attack with both Ace of Swords."

Two fire bolts impaled Illia's Shields. Slivers flew, then as though time relapsed, regathered, forming two cards in her Hand. As that happened, I saw Illia smiled wickedly. _Poor Will…_

"My turn then, start with putting a Pudding Pudding into my Mana Zone. Yes, one is enough, then I cast Hyperspatial Red Black Hole for 4 Mana." I gaped…she wanted to destroy the submarine from within? Then a Hyperspatial Dravita Hole." _Dravita Hole! Another restricted card! How many of those precious does she has? _I thought as I watched her return Faerie Life to Hand. "Of course, there is no need to bring in Dravita for this, I will just go for Mother Alien Gladly.

"Now to the best part. I cast Intense Hitting Twist for 1 green Mana." Illia tapped the Pudding Pudding in her Mana Zone, the last untapped card. Then she tapped Pudding Pudding the Eternal. _Intense…Hitting…Twist? Not Intense Vaccuuming Twist? What does…oh wait, what's Pudding Pudding's ability again? Making Aliens out of Hunters and Hunters out of Aliens? It can't be that simple…oh holy mother…Illia…you…are truly a strategist._

I looked at Will. He had no idea of the carnage Illia planned for him. _Yep, problem of all newbs, their card knowledge is not enough to carry them through matches like this. Unknown cards are always the scariest._

Will cocked his head. "You attacking? Which creature? Shield?"

"No, neither. I am just tapping it. Though during your turn, your creatures must attack it." Illia's vile smile only made me grief.

"Attack it? No problem. I untap both my Ace of Swords. Hm…" Will place down yet another Ace of Swords.

_Man…Will…don't do this to yourself! _I cried deep within me.

He followed through with a Jasmine, giving him an extra Mana and a card in Hand. "Time to attack, Ill-san! Ace of Sword battle Pudding Pudding. Since it is a Blocker, it gets +3000 power, and since I have Saint, it gets 1000 more, and with Hunting, it gets another 3000 power, so a total of 2000+1000+3000+3000! That's 9000 power, enough to kill Pudding Pudding the Eternal! Mother Alien Gladly give your Aliens 'Saver:Aliens' right? So you can destroy an Alien if you want to save her. Well, since it is a Slayer due to Alien Father Just One Song?, I will put my Ace of Sword into Grave. Because Ace of Swords won a battle, I put in a Roar of Jack! That too, will attack Pudding Pudding. So, are you going to save her?" Will felt confident. I can see that in his eyes. _Painful to watch really. _I took some mental notes. _Right, now I know how Illia Duels._

"Why would I save Pudding Pudding, Will?" Illia asked, allowing her bangs to cover one of her eyes. That though wasn't enough to cover that sparkle in them.

"Because she is under the effect of Intense Hitting Twist, and she gets Slayer from Alien Father. Don't worry, I am learning the combos well." Will gave a puppey grin.

"Ah, you know then, that Pudding Pudding has another effect?" She asked.

_Duh, it is…_

"Whenever this creature looses a battle, it stays in the Battle Zone instead of going to the Graveyard." Illia finished it for me.

"Oh, wonderful, that means I can chain myself into victory! I attack Pudding Pudding with Roar of Jack!" The Armored Wyvern lurched forward, slashing through the dress of the Alien princess. "When Roar of Jack wins, I get to put in the ultra trump of my Deck, Invincible Operation! Because Roar of Jack is in my Battle Zone, Invincible Operation will destroy three of your Shields!"

As Will said, the last Three Shields opposite of him burst into flames. The three cards they represented slid into Illia's Graveyard. Roar of Jack also flew up, as a tendril of darkness, resembling a scythe, hacked the Armored Wyvern into halves. _Slayer. _

Taking a deep breath, Will continued. "Because I have Galaxy Falcon, my Hunters of Speed Attacker! That means, I can Todomeda you right now!"

_Oh Will…poor Will. _I put a palm over my forehead. _That's exactly what Illia planned…that's exactly what she wanted you to do. It was her trap from the beginning…she even told you how you should Progress before the Duel! So wicked, so evil, so sneaky, so…strategic._

"Then attack, Willie Boy." Illia invited

"I will, and I will give you some mercy! Invincible Operation, Todomeda! But not so hard, or else it would be a great great greeeaaaatttt problem if we sunk the submarine." _At least he still remembers that he is in a sub…but…huh…_

Invincible Operation struck.

It was three pillars of fire, blazing and burning ever so brightly that made its way across the Battle Zone. And it hit the pink hair girl, throwing her back.

"I win! I win! I won Illia! I-I…I…wha?" Will was celebrating already when he noticed that the pink haired girl wasn't Illia. It was Pudding Pudding. "Um, mistake? I ordered Todomeda?"

"Well, Intense Hitting Twist is still in effect." _That voice! That evil in her voice! _

"Right, well, then, Ace of Swords Todomeda…oh no…" Will realized something. _Now he realized. _

"Oh yes. Pudding Pudding can't die from your attacks on her. But as long as Intense Hitting Twist is in effect, you have to attack her whenever possible. So, _ja ne_." Two Ace of Swords were decapitated as she finished because they struck at Pudding Pudding, and the Slayer effect retaliated.

Even Murmur, the Blocker rushed into Pudding and detonated herself.

Will slid to his knees. "How…I dug myself a grave?"

"Hmum…Will, Speed Attacking is not everything, nor is power." I said with a 'matter-of-fact' grin. "Illia took advantage of your creature's effect really. She knew your Deck better than you did, and she taught you how to dug a grave, only to lure you into it when you dug it nice and deep."

"Shut up Ryu." Illia exorted more Dueling Power. Two pikes of lightning came forth from her hair and fused the surface of the crackling barrier. _Oh really? Why you do this to… _That barrier expended a bit more. Unfortunately I was still sandwhiched between the hull and the Duel. _AHH, MY BONES! MY NOSE! MY BALLS! MY PANCREAS! _"Ignore Ryu the faggot. Now don't feel so bad, you still can win. I have no Shields."

"Yes, you are right. I can't give up until the last Shield of mine is in my Graveyard." Will summoned his courage. _Ah, Illia, stop making him desroy himself! _

"Of course, it is my turn. I awaken the psychic Alien Couple into Captivating Dancing Alien by flipping both cards to their back." Illia flipped Mother Alien Gladly and Alien Father Just One Song? over and placed them together. On her Battle Zone, the two mutated beings joined hands and began to dance. The way they moved across the Battle Zone is quite impressive, dancing with the flare of tango while swirling with the grace of waltz. A faint music was heard in the air. Then she untapped Pudding Pudding, stroking that card ever so lightly. If she would've said anything, it would be a 'good job well done I love you so much die for me now ok', but she remained silent. Even when flattened, I could make out those emotions from her eyes.

Then her turn really began. Now with 10 Mana, she first casted a Hyperspatial Red Green Hole, bringing out a Geo Hyde, the Temporal Macho. It really wasn't anything by itself, but that allowed Illia to trigger the second ability of Red Green Hole, which is she may return a card from her Mana Zone to her Hand. That she did, retrieving an Energy Hole. Then she cast that as well. Drew a card, bring out two Psychics. Now there are basically 5 swirling energy vortex at the ceiling of the submarine leading to who-knows-where, probably Pandora Space, the home of Aliens.

Yes, other than Cyber N World, every creature on Illia's Battle Zone were Aliens.

_Zabi Polymer Marshmallow Doll and Gil Polymer's Pliers. Why did she want two puny Aliens? Wait, effect of Captivating Dancing Alien…ah, good game Will. _I thought. _That's the game there._

As though hearing my thought, "Captivating Dancing Alien, attack. At this, I use their ability." Illia announced. I watched as Geo Hyde Temporal Macho, Zabi Polymer Marshmallow Doll, Gil Polymer's Pliers, Pudding Pudding the Eternal, and Captivating Dancing Alien all drop to their knees.

_What…what is this? Is that the effect of Captivating Dancing Alien? _Blood spew forth from their chest as their reached into their chest and tore out crimson orbs…their heart and then, to my horror (and Will's too) crushed them with their bare hands. _Now…that's gory…darkly macabre._

Then all the Shields for Will crumbled.

"…!" Will was speechless. Hustle, Galaxy Falcon, and Saint all fell at once. All those cards jumped out from the Shield Zone and landed in the Graveyard.

"Remember, Will, what I said about defence? Don't worry, Cyber N World Todomeda." Illia held her palm out. Instantly Will curled up, bracing himself for the coming impact.

I smiled though.

Illia…as macabre as her interests lies (destroying her own creatures? That's sick and sad), she do care. _How do I know?_ Well, I am looking her right now…She climbed over her Shield Zone (emptied of Shields), walked over the Battle Zone, and then flicked a shivering Will on his forehead.

"Game over boyo."


	19. Chapter 18:  Finally There?

**Chapter 18: Finally There?**

_Finally done! A montage of probably every major groups of important characters for now. Enjoy!_

"Finally there?"

Regent Cheer…no, Cheer Chandi looked out the tiny window in her private jet. It just landed at Old Venice International Airport, a large flattened floating island, and already that sunshine stung her eyes…eye. A large patch covered a side of her face, the side that was seriously burnt during a certain event called Overload, when a Duelist's D-Wave resonates with other Duelists' and create a storm of rampant energy.

She tapped the handle in beat to the song she was listening to, but where it was supposed to be soothing, she found it agitating. Just a few hours ago she was still in Centurus, packing…

_~Flashback~ _

_ Cheer Chandi brushed her overflowing bangs aside and looked at herself in the mirror. Immediately she let one side back down again, covering most of her left side. Covering that heinous patch. She touched it, feeling the itchness that arrised to her touch. Right now, millions of tiny nano bots worked away at her face, trying to heal that sheared scar as fast as possible, but even at best a scare would be left. _

_ "Don't be such a beauty freak." Someone said. _

_ "I am a female Bliss." Cheer replied without looking. That voice, cool and familiar, belong to the one and only Regent Bliss._

_ "Call me Blitz. I am not longer a Regent." The intruder said. "Again, so are you."_

_"It is unfortunate enough for us." Cheer sighed._

_"If not for that…kid. This wouldn't have happened." He said. There wasn't anything in his voice, just as though stating the mere facts. _

_"You did escape Todomeda because of it. Even you were in a Duel, I do not believe Storm Kurowind would've been any nicer to you. Luckily you were only seeking for Duels and not Kaijudo and the other form of playing." Cheer replied. _

_"…" Blitz obviously did not enjoy hearing that._

_Seeing that Blitz wouldn't keep the conversation alive, she knew it was up to her. "So what are you here for?"_

_"You reminded me. Shall we trade some intelligence?"_

_"As you wish." _

_"When you were carried away by the criminals, did you drop any form of tracking device on them?"_

_"Blitz, you do know me rather well."_

_"No, I don't know any woman well, I just would've done th same in the same circumstances."_

_"Right. As far as the information goes, your target, or I should say, _targets, _is heading for Italy. And yes, if you want additional information, I overheard that the final destination would be heading for Colossius."_

_"Old Italy is that right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Very well. As exchange I can inform you that the black haired girl was spotted by our spyloids that surveys the Mediterrean Sea. They appear to be heading towards Old Venice, aka, the City of Neovena."_

_"Thanks, I will be on my way then. Good luck, Blitz."_

_"Same."_

_With that, he left._

_~End of Flashback~ _

"And yes, Lecter, Hypus, Ace, Flora…and Magna. Thanks." Cheer placed her hand over her Deck. In it were 40 cards, but again, now it has more. She had placed more than a hundred cards in them, as many of them were parting gifts from her fellow Regents.

Regent Lecter came after Blitz, giving her nothing but a book. As a man of little words, he left afterwards, but not before sharing a brief pilgrim's kiss. She still feels the warmth from his palm as their D-Waves joined. To the Duelists, putting your glowing palm over another's meant 'best of wishes', while also replentishing one side's reservoir of energy. At the least, Cheer was back to 50% of her old form just by this simple touch.

She took out the book Regent Lecter gave her, and opened it. It was a Shrine of Rebirth. Love Mana Acceleration, one of the best there is. Also restricted, it is incredibly hard to find. Yes, she would need that.

Regent Flora handed her a Crest EVO Charger, Fortune Slot, and Mystic Treasure Chest. The way she almost seemed to cry when she gave away those cards. Sad that Crest of Mother seems unusable, probably banned by the recent Overload. _That little girl. _Cheer cheered up. _Still have a long way to go. Though it was never wrong to treasure cards. _

Ace's gift were also some cards. Cheer almost declined his generosity at first, since he uses Rush Decks only, and that is quite far away from her Chirico Assault, but Atsuto does help her Deck somewhat. It is quite an interesting card, so she kept it. Perhaps one day Chirico isn't usable or around, she can resort to lower cost creatures.

Being the least social Regent, her gift came as farewell card that she slid under Cheer's room's door. A Perfect Galaxy, Immortal Spirit. Beautiful.

Then she took out a 10 card pack from her Deck Case. A parting gift from Regent Hypus. It was a surprise that he included cards such as Seventh Tower, a Bolbalzak Ex he called Bobo, and a Romanesk he called Princess. Those cards especially the two named ones could not be measured by simple figures. _Thanks, Hypus, you were always the guardian angel of us all. Don't worry, Redemption is completed when the mere thought of it arrises. _She caressed the wonderfully foiled surface of Romanesk and Bolbalzak Ex. _I will return these to you once I come back. You have my word, Hypus. _

Her airplane came to a stop at a terminal

"Regent Cheer. We've stopped."

"Amata, you really don't have to come with me you know. You were always a Sage and you are one still. At that, don't even bother to call me a Regent. I am stripped of the position." Cheer Chandi looked at her Sage with her usual smile sprinkled with a bit of warmth.

"I…you are always my Regent!" Amata held onto her like a kitty.

"Come now, Amata, DMRT needs you."

"It needs me but not you? That's just BS. I am not…" Amata protested, but Cheer gave her a nudge at her neck. Her Sage collapsed without a sound.

"Thanks for your gift, Amata." Intense Vacuuming Twist, Amaterasu. These two is plenty enough already. "Pilot, take her back to Centurus. Tell her I will be back."

Cheer bent down and gave Amata's cheek a little kiss.

_ Thanks for your loyalty and friendship. Though…where shall I start?_

* * *

><p><em>Huh? Where am I? Huh, why am I in a suite of tuxedo? Hm, I do look rather handsome don't I?<em>

_ *The Wedding March by Felix Mendelssohn is played by organs*_

_ Music? Wait? This melody…wedding march! How…_

_ "Darling, thanks for waiting for me." Someone said._

_ "Oh darling, it has been too long." Somehow, I replied automatically. _

_ "Indeed, it has been so long since the Oriental Express."_

_ "So true, now, let the marriage proceed…. AHHHHHOWWTTHEEFAAAAA!" _

Sharp pain in his cranium made him cringe.

Of course, that woke him immediately as a young man with a turban found himself stuck upside down. Yes, it was easily observed he fell of his top bunk.

"Mmm…" Some one purred nearby. Lala slept on the bottom bunk, and that crash woke her from her sleep easily. "Dear are you fine?"

_Don't call me DEAR! Ah my head! That was worse than Cranium Cramp casted on yourself. _

One and a half day of torture had thinned Vincen into a human meatstick. If only saw him at Centurus 36 hours ago, they would'nt have believed the shape he is now.

First, laxative in his dinner wine made him spent an hour in a wash room. Then when he came out he found out it was for ladies only (Lala snickers as she holds a 'male only' sticker in her hand) and had a dozen of ladies staring at him with flaming glare when he left.

Second, while he was heading back to his cabin, he found himself at the opposite end of the train where the VIPs were. Just as he was going to say sorry and back out of those richies who actually waltzing on the train, an announcement was made. "Beware passengers, a mentally unstable folk has been lost within the train. He wears a black jacket and has a white turban. If he is drooling slightly at the mouth, please just slowly back away."

_Wait, that announcement sounded like me. Wait. IT IS TALKING ABOUT ME—_

Before his train of thought was completed, he was tackled by a few VIP bodyguards, tied up their belts, and then shoved into the security room.

If not for Lala appearing almost immediately, Vincen would've been tortured for the reason why he 'approached' the VIPs.

What he didn't know was that Lala changed half the cabin numbers to one before their cabin that contained their room. All poor Vincen knew was that he haven't got back to his own cabin yet.

Still, despite all of these, he did playe a few more games with Lala. Vincen won them all.  
>That was the only victories he was able to grab from her though. Whether or not in checkers and chess, he was dominated by the little girl.<p>

As for the sticky red Deckcase?

It disappeared from the stack and he couldn't find it again.

Though onething is for sure. That sticky redness on the case itself is blood. Human blood? Not sure. He would have to tasted it tobe sure, and he never could summon the nerves to do that. It could very well be another evil trick of Lala. Laxative was bad enough.

Now they were playing the same game again. There were so much trash in the room that it was almost bursting out from the cabin door. Opened packs, opened boxes, and thrown away trash cards. Oh yeah, they pile up quickly.

Vincen smiled. His advantage on the Battle Zone dominated that of Lala's. Using Illia's earlier trumps, his awakened Dias Zeta (Diabolos Zeta, the Annhilation Awakened), he removed all of Lala's defences. Then he broke all of her Shields with his mighty creatures. "Todomeda, Jenny." He tapped his final untapped creature. Yes he won. _If only she had any Shield Triggers. I would actually be in danger. Afterall, she did break all my Shields. _

Unbeknowst to him, the cards that came from Lala's Shields were all genuine Shield Triggers. These are Shield Triggers can bounce, destroy, and tap Vincen's creatures. And in her hand too, was a Genji XX. Lala cocked her head. "Ah, father, you beat me again."

"Of course, I am…a good Duelist." Shub looked out the window.

Oriental Express took a corner.

Broadcast came through the speakers. "Passengers attention. We are approaching Neovena. The train will stop at station for a day, passengers are free to spend time in the City."

"Finally there." Vincen never felt liberation so sweet. "FINALLY THERE!"

* * *

><p>"Todomeda."<p>

Accompanying those words came a loud bang.

A ball of flesh rolled out of the restroom

That was Sana

Time spent in an enclosed area is agitating really, so they spent time drilling each other. After all there was a newbie, noob, and two experts. Dueling with Will, and then play not sparkly games with Sana would seem to be the plan…then all changed…when they discovered that Sana emitted some form of D-Wave—weak, but still some form of it, as he picked up a pyrofighter magnus.

That came to be a great surprise—the shrewd man do have…as the Dragon Lords put it, the Talent. That is, in actual terms, able to emit and control D-Waves. Apparently he didn't know he has it in him either. Illia theorized that DMRT and their conflict shocked him into realization that he can Duel.

So immediately following that assumption, he pestered both Duel masters into playing with him. Unfortunately, the cards he carried were…fake, and was burnt to crisp by an enraged Illia while he cried on Ryu's lap.

Yes, that's why Ryu was in the restroom, trying to wash that puddle of snort and tears off.

Woe to them and joy to Sana, life suddenly felt more colourful. He started to follow Ryu and Illia around, asking them to Duel. Facing such a bugger, they have no choice but to give him the pleasure of the Duel. But before that

What is a Duelist without a Deck?

Nothing apparently.

So Illia and Ryu got together and decided—Sana needs a Deck of real cards. .

They put together a few Decks for Sana, using what Illia's ex-master had stored up. Storm Kurowind's occupation was card dealer and a great at that. So it wasn't a surprise for them at all that she has plenty of cards stuffed in the submarine. A Dreammates Deck, Cyber Deck, and lots of other Decks took form under the two experienced hands.

Like a kid, whenever one is done Sana would grabbed the final product and cradled it in his hands…and none of them worked for him. There wasn't even a spark that appeared.

How do you know when a Deck works with a person?

Simple, there would be a sign.

Unlike Will's big commotion of Summoning a Jasmine immediately, usually it would be a subtle pulse of light, radiation of heat, and perhaps sparks would fly.

When Sana took those Decks, none of that happened. As much a Duelist would identify with their Decks, the Decks they own should define them.

As such there are only a few who can master a few Decks at once.

Enraged, Illia shuffled together a pile of 40 cards filled with creatures that cost 1-3 and tossed it aside. "Eh, forget it, Talented folks like you are as picky as pickles with their respective vinegar brand."

Will silently watched Illia shameless dumped the rest of Storm's collections onto the metallic floor then watched Sana pick up that Deck of 40 jumboed cards. His mouth came unhinged. Sana…no, the Deck in his hand was glowing. Pulsing.

The young boy traced a firefly like spark as it landed on his lap.

"So much cards, real too! Hm, they will make perfect teaching materials even most of these cards are genuine crap." Illia was already postulating how to use them as teaching material. "Right, Deck types is quite essential."

"Illia." Will pat the girl on her shoulder. "The Deck worked."

"What Deck?"

"The one Sana is holding."

"That's not a Deck. It is a pile of fodders that can demonstrate how…oh, really, I am a master Deck maker." Illia smiled as she saw the intensity of the Deck Sana held. She slapt her forehead. "How did I forget that crap Duelists needs a crap Deck?"

Sana heard that, but he didn't mind. He had other thoughts running through his mind. Suddenly finding himself able to use a Deck, the relentless challenge spree began.

That's why when Sana opened the door while Ryu was using the rest room, Ryu angrily crushed Sana with a shattering Todomeda, sending the already leg-broken Sana sprawling…and breaking his other leg. If not for that wheelchair for emergency use, Sana would've lost all his locomotion.

For the others, it was basically spending the whole day constructing and deconstructing Decks (you might wonder what they are eating, well, they have dehydrated biscuits). Ryu was already having major headaches but he had already learnt a lot from Illia.

"Why do we not have such trainings back there in Sekai?"

"I don't know about your Dragon Folks but the Abyss do not give a crap about this. Only I do that to familiar myself with other kinds of Decks." Illia sat on her own hair, using it as cushion. It has been 10 days since her last shower, so she could care less about the condition of her hair. She shuffled some 40 cards in her hand, so fast that Will couldn't see her hands clearly. "So onto Decks types. What major Deck types are there, Ryu?"

"Dragon and nondragons?" Ryu said.

Everyone dropped their cards. Illia buried her head in card pile in front of her.

Even Will gave Ryu a 'noob' stare.

Only Sana had no idea what's going on.

"What." Ryu feels his face flushed.

Illia sighed. "Are all Dragon Lords that retarded?"

"No!" Ryu snarled…and shyed away. "Only some."

"Obviously you are one of them. The major Deck types I am talking about is Beatdown, Control, and Combo."

"BCC." Will said. It is easier for him to memorize it that way.

"British Construction Committee? Anyhow, a Beatdown Deck is one of the three main types of decks. In a Beatdown, a Duelist seeks to actively break the opponent's Shields by constant attacking and bypassing of opponent's defence. It is the opposite of a Control. There are two main forms of Beatdown, most famous probably is Rush.

A Rush Deck is the faster type of Beatdown that uses cost 1 to 3 cards, with a few cost 4 cards, to swiftly break the opponent's Shields and end the game by turn 4, 5, or 6.

An Assault deck is slower than a rush deck (usually running cards with costs 2-7), but uses more powerful cards. Such a deck rarely ends the game before turn 7, but intends to win a few turns after.

Before we go into how does Beatdown differ from Control and Combo, let's have a sample Duel shall we?"

"Sample Duel?"

"Yes, since I understand Sana you are quite good with Rush (and nothing else), I will allow you to use your own Deck. Ryu, are you feeling fine?"

"I am back to about 55% my original form." Ryu sighed. Just not long ago, he forfeited in the middle of a Duel. That hurt his Dueling Power by a lot to the point that his D-Wave strength was less than thirty percent of what he could've been. Then he was struck by Overload. That slowed his recovery. Even resting didn't help much at all.

"You are a Dragon Lord, that's plenty. Now we can have Sana and Ryu demonstrate for us what strength a Rush Deck has and what strength Beatdown has."

"Well, I can do that. Sana, your Rush Deck done?"

"Never been any doner." Sana replied.

"That grammar…Duel Start!" Ryu raised his Deck eye level, and lifted his glass. "Shields and Hands Up. And be quiet before I take you apart."

Sparks flew as an unseen force clashed over the air between the two contestants. It was the signal of the beginning of the game.

Will watched them perform the norml cut deck routine. Sana lost, revealing a Fighter Braid Claw while Ryu showed his Blaze, Infinity Dragon.

"As you can observe, playing a genuine Rush Deck often put in you a predicament of going second. Your mana cost of each card is generally so low that when your opponent cut deck anything higher than 4 cost, you are screwed. Of course, there are other ways to determine who goes first, like rolling dice and playing rock paper and scissors, but cut deck is the perfect procedure. So you see, Ryu went first due to his Deck having a higher costing average."

"As Illia said." Ryu merely mumbled. He placed a fire card into his Mana Zone. The barrier crackled behind him, though it was surprising enough that Sana had enough D-Wave to accept a Duel.

Sana picked a card and, elongating his limbs, placed it into the area between him and Ryu. where the two sets of five plates stood. "I did be a noob if I didn't charge Mana, wouldn't I? And then I summon Fighter Braid Claw with that fire mana."

"Ah, stupid rush douches." The man said something that did not make sense as a raptor like beast materialized. "I guess I should summon something of my own. Genji Aini." Much cuter in look, a blue headed red bird with large golden headdress flopped his gorgeous wings and raised its proud head.

"Only 1000 powered. Guess your Deck is lacking some major firepower."

"Not so, firebirds are the basis of a pure dragon Deck. And yes, Genji Aini is my first set up creature.

"Keep setting up then. I summon Taiga! It has Speed Attacker, so both creatures attack! Break two of your Shields!" Two flashes of mighty slashes descend on the Shields of Ankit.

"Right. Rushes." Ryu grabbed hold of his Shields that just bounced up into the air. "So, I will summon Cocco Lupia. Genji Aini, tap, suicide, and I put another Cocco Lupia into Battle Zone from my Hand." As a new crowned bird materializing, the first bird pulled out a dagger and stabbed itself in the chest. As it bled, the blood burned with a bright fire, and from it came another crowned birdy.

"Two ugly birds together. I remember, yes, they do make your dragons cost 1 less to summon, do they not? Ha, take a bite of this, I summon Pyrofighter Magnus. Isn't this the best creature of all times? Now, break all his Shields" Pyrofighter went ahead, using that arm blade to rip through a Shield. Ryu received the fragments as a new card.

"Ryu has no Shield Triggers in his Deck?" Will looked a bit worried.

"Appears not. Now he is cornered." Illia snickered. "Though he did retire as a Dragon Lord so perhaps he lost all his Dueling Skills so far yet." Another Shield broke as Deadly Fighter Braid Claw dashed forward to heck a Shield into pieces. That Shield, too, became a card in Ryu's Hand. "Yep, no more Shields with next attack, and definitely screwed.

"Screwed my butt." Ryu spat. That card that returned to his Hand was a trigger, as it burned in his hand with a golden flame. The young threw it back into the Battle Zone. "Shield Trigger Pria Heart. I can destroy a 1000 powered creature of yours, so I destroy Taiga."

"Such a gay statement." Will caught that. "Only one Shield left." He pointed out as Pyrofighter Magnus bounced back into Sana's Hand.

"Oh nevermind." Ryu sweated a bit. If not for his Heart, he might not have fared so well. "Well then. I charge, summoning Shadow Sword Yagyuu, untap my two dragons in Mana, then evolve Uberdragon Bajula the 2nd on it." Expertly, the handsome young man played out his turn. An plate armored dragons with two demonic horns formed, holding a ginormous gun. Sana nearly screamed as those intidimating barrels pointed down at his face.

"Oh, Beowulf!" Illia recognized the similarity between Bajula and Bajula the 2nd quickly enough.

"I…I think I saw that before?" Will did caught a glimpse of the original Beowulf.

"Um…this is…" Sana shook with fear.

"Consider this a smaller version of Beowulf…I mean Uberdragon Bajula." Ryu explained.

"A smaller version. Interesting." Illia liked it.

"More or less a weaker clone. Well then, Cocco Lupia, break one of his Shields." Ryu's firebirds took their turn headbutting Sana's Shields, breaking two. One of them Triggered into a Torcon."

"Oh Ryu san, I finally beat Ryu san!" Sana exclaimed. If he wasn't mistaken, the original Bajula only burns two of his Mana. If it attacks and kills his tapped Fighter Braid, he still has a Torcon, on the Battle Zone. Combined with his Hand, with two Taiga and a Pyrofighter Magnus, he can take out all the remaining Shields and Todomeda for it. "I am finally a master at Dueling.

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "Bajula 2nd, attack." He commanded, pointing at Sana…Sana's tapped Fighter Braid. "Kill his creature."

As expected a mana from Sana's Mana Zone was fried, falling back to his Graveyard. Sana nodded. Now he has the game…wait a second, where is his Torcon?

Ryu smiled. "No need to look, Bajula the 2nd put it into your Grave."

"Noooo!" Sana wailed.

Well the rest was easy. Sana summoned Pyrofighter and broke the last Shield. Ryu didn't even bother summoning anything, just blowing his way through Sana's final Shields (Bajula 2nd is a Triple Breaker after all) and tapped his Cocco Lupia…

"Todomeda." The glassed young man smiled as he have the satisfaction of seeing Sana take his flying lessons.

"I think I have seen this somewhere." Will bit his thumb. "Right, Ryu Dueled a robot!"

"Robot?" "Eh?" "Oh…right."

It was Ryu who cleared up the confusion. "It is a class F Duel Bot. They are little buggers that plays nothing but rush Decks."

"Little buggers." Will looked at Sana.

"I am not a bugger! And I am not little!" Sana complained, struggling to sit up.

"Right." Will shot Sana a pitying glance then continued chewing on his index finger. "Though I remember Ryu also coughing up his lung after the Duel."

"I didn't cough up my lung." Ryu looked away. "Though I was weakened then."

"What did you do." Illia asked with a statement.

"I…"

"Come on, Ryu, I thought you were a man."

"Illia, quite frankly, I was a man, is a man, and will be a man." Ryu pointed out.

"So you were not born a kid but skipped right to manhood?" Will pointed out even more clearly.

"Ack…I mean I am male, and have balls, ok"

Illia looked at her protruding chest. "Right, like female doesn't."

"Not those, Illia."

"Ha."

Ryu sighed. "How do those dark freaks in the Abyss work with you?"

"They don't. Now, tell us why. I am very curious why." Illia pressed on.

Sighing again, Ryu decided to tell them of part of his history. They are his new friends, no? Ok, you can exclude Illia and Sana from that list, but it does include the reason why he ran from the Dragon Folks.

"I…"

_Ping! Collosius is 10 minutes away. Rescue Beacon send. _

The cold announcement stopped Ryu cold. Just as he was about to continue, Will and Illia already rushed to the front of the submarine and fight over the use of the sighting device. Illia of course, being quite the fighter, dropped kicked the boy, and as she looked into her prize, she exclaimed:

"Finally there!"

* * *

><p>Colorpoint Shorthair licked its paws, tasting the salty crystals the sea wind deposited on its pale fur.<p>

Suddenly a hand reached out, raisin above its head.

Instantly it jumped to the sides, hissing. Someone is attacking?

No…it was only a frail human.

Long wet black seaweed flowed down what would be the head of a human being. It took a sniff and kitty punched the seaweed like hair bunch. Dead.

With great dislike in its eyes, it glared down at the poor person and stride off as proud as it could.

As the cat left, the bed of seaweed moved. If Will was here, he would recognize him as Subaru, one of Illia's sidekicks, a kind half gay pretty guy.

Right now, the only thing that is going through the beauty's mind was : Going against the current was tough.

Just a while ago, a very tanned Subaru already gave up and laid on Aqua Naruto Surfer's surf board, completelty drained. There weren't much he can do.

Edo, on the other Hand, just Summoned two more Aqua Surfers. Even with the current getting stronger, they made it to the island of Lido, one of the satellites of the Old Venice. Unlike its old predecessors, Lido didn't sink, rather standing firm. So yes, under the eyes of a hundred estranged tourists, the pair trudged up the beach, Subaru leaning on Edo. A blonde past by, in red hot bikini of the latest fashion and a face worthy of comparing with that of Subaru. Edo stood, and slick back his hair, not before dropping his pal Subaru on the find white beaches and let him roll back into the cool waves.

It was until evening that Edo realized that Subaru disappeared. Conjuring his watery friends (of course, he hide before he Summoned anything), he located his drowning friend, now a very popular cushion for some exotic stray cats. Edo crossed his arms and pulled out a card. "I Summon Aqua Dog!" A flash came out, though the cats already ran. "Actually I don't think there are any Aqua Dogs."

Subaru got up. Water dripped like droblets flying from a waterfall…well, his hair is already dark enough to resemble a waterfall of crude oil.

"Look at that! A new plane just arrived!" Edo pointed, as one plane came down, over their heads and towards a distant flat land.

It was the flattened lagoon of Old Venice. As the plane came to a halt afar, both Edo and Subaru felt a tingle in their head. They looked at each other, realizing that both of them clutched their heads at the same time.

"What was that?" Subaru asked Edo.

Edo tapped a tourist next to him. "What was that?"

"Eh, what are you talking about?"

"If I know what I am talking about, would I ask you what was it?"

_Slap!_

Edo turned to Subaru with tears in his eyes. "What did I do?"

"Huh…smart mouth." Subaru turned away.

In fact, Neovena, the new Venice, is a submerged city that rises to the surface every night.

When the wars that took place a while ago destroyed the Americas, the Brazilians fled to Eurasia. One of the place they rushed to was Neovena.

Why? You may ask, and yes, it is a very good question.

"Carnival." Subaru frowned. The blazing lights of the city on water almost turned the night into day.

Yes. It was because…new Venice is a place of infinite carnivals.

Every night, the sunken City will make its way to see the twinkling heavens, making sure that it captured the attention of every one who stayed a hundred miles in it.

"I have a wild idea." Edo licked his lips, eyes sparkling as it reflected the glory of the crazy partying neons.

"No, Edo, we are not going in." Subaru tried to look away from that pair of swirly madness.

Edo only stared harder. "Why not, my Subaru friend." He licked his lips. "After all, we are finally there, no?"

* * *

><p>The darkness of the dungeons crept up the cracks on the ancient walls, filling the architecture with a strange cobweb. Silence accompanied that dimness, reigning true.<p>

Two Wardens sat, busily scribbling down the details of halls. A long list of prisoners came with it, waiting to be relocated. If their information was correct, there will be a renovation soon, thus that's why they were working their butts off simply to satisfy their

"Stop staring at those boobies. You have no idea what 5 years in prison will do to a woman's breasts, don't you?" One of them broke the silence.

"Oh who do you think would come to this whoknowswhere?" The other kept observing a picture of a female felon.

"Um, didn't we get a new prisoner? She might get a visit."

"Yeah, likely…the prisoners held here are all monsters in their own right. I don't even think they would ever get visitors just by the fact none will know they are kept here."

"Right." Answered the other.

"Right." Answered another. _Wait, what another? Did someone just came down… _"I am ArcRegent Dryus."

Both Wardens jumped to their feet and executed a perfec salute. This was the ArcRegent, probably the person on the highest post in DMRT, which meant he weighs significantly with the World Government itself.

"Take me downstairs to the new prisoner." ArcRegent Dryus commanded.

The two Wardens dropped their work at the moment and moved as one.

Spiraling down, they went, through 14 gates total. Cells lined their sides, but the most disturbing were the painful mourns from it. They yearned for attention, telling the tales that would split ones heart, yet the voice they told were searing cold.

At the very end, the two Warden stopped.

"Finally there." One of them said.

"Finally you came." A voice, unlike others, soft and yet authoratives, spoke through those doors.

"Yes, Storm Kurowind." ArcRegent Dryus replied. "I am finally here."


	20. Chapter 19: Defining Dragons

**Chapter 19: Defining Dragons**

_Hooray, I am done with a great dragon duel! I think I over worked it...oh well :3_

The dungeon had no name. Made when Centurus was born, it had seen too many prisoners since the founding of the City. In a sacrilegious way, it was dug directly under the great Saint Sophya, though in the same sense, this spot was ingenius. None knew the dungeon esisted other than the selected few, and those who dwell in it will fade away in time, leaving nothing other their bone dust drifting in the humid unventilated underground air.

At its deepest quarters was a single metal gate. A simple gate designed to be only openable by those who possessed the Talent, the gift to emit D-Wave. Of course, the interior of what lays behind the gates were coated by a D-Wave absorbing material, so even if the imprisoned wanted to, he will never be able to make it bulge an inch.

A golden clad figured stood beyond the door. ArcRegent, the command of the Regents of DMRT, the one and only—he has many titles, but of them, he still liked to be called Dryus. He placed a hand over the door, and spoke the name of the one inside.

"Storm Kurowind."

There was no answer, or so one would think, until a faint female voice answered.

"ArcRegent Dryus. Or should I call you Dryu?"

"Dryus is fine."

"Then, Dryus, why did you come?"

"To seek an answer of course. Answer to where something I want is."

"You talking about Forever Meteor Kaiser? It is not likely I still possess the linked psychic creature. I wouldn't be stupid enough to leave it on me." Forever Meteor Kaiser, Red Command Dragon/Hunter, a wonder of a psychic creature. It can halt other psychics, preventing them from attacking.

"I have no intentions of taking Forever Meteor Kaiser. If any, I would rather hold Gaial Kaiser, but I have sent your companion after them. Oh yes, C for Cheer, one of my colleagues. I presume she was yours as well?"

"Intimidation never works, Dryus, when

"That explains nothing, Storm. If all is as planned, how

"Yes, I was deliberately captured. Despite the fact that I would love to actually kill a few of your Regents, there is something else that takes priority. Something that requires me to bet that the Regent can control themselves enough to not kill me when he calls Todomeda, and certain sacrifices if I surivived.

ArcRegent fell silent. When he spoke, his eyes were faded into something else. It was two deep emptiness, void of all existence. As he slowly raised his gaze into Storm, the two Warden already fell, unconscious. Alarms went off, but they screamed with a eerie quietness, "Tell me—What for?"

"To carry you a message, a message about my perfect plan."

* * *

><p>The City Collossius loomed over the ruins of Old Rome, the ancient capital of Italy. As the biggest City in this part of the continent and a stronghold of the World Government, it was the mechanical miracle of this century. If Centurus's shape is a triangle, sitting at the tip of the strait, then Collossius is a circle with many more around it, like the Sun and its many satellites. Really, even resembling a greyish metallic disk, the way it was built on a rotatic axis made it an impressive sight when gaze upon. Towers, like cold steel arrows, lift their gaze into the glorious heavens above. As the central discus revolved, so did its satellite ghettos. Each ghetto also contained their own satellites, thus from far above, the great City moves like an octopus, radiating out. At the tip of each tentacle, aka the outskirt of the City, sat a town. Called a Radiata Circus, each of them holds plenty of housing, and more, functional infrastructures. At such, at the far East side of Collosius a Radiata Circus by the name of Aqua Blanka stood watch over the waters to the east of Italy and all that came into its port.<p>

Of course the submarine wasn't stupid enough to drive right into the port itself. It swired off, heading for a private dock to the immediate North of Aqua Blanka.

"Ah, for the love of life, sunshine and b…seawind, I am here!" Will was the first to get out from the submarine. He burst out, hugging air, and then tripping over the opened hatch.

Second to come out was Illia. She took a deep breath and humphed with satisfaction.

Ryu came next. "Ah, wonderful day! Brilliant sun! Burning sensation! Bikinis and b…bread!"

"Italian beaches, here I come!" Sana was already in his swimming trunks.

When Will and Ryu heard him, both of them turned away.

_Bang! _ That's the round house kick (Illia wears high heels).

"Ahhh!" That's Sana screaming.

_ Splash! _That's Sana kissing the surface of the Italian sea with his smacker.

****"What is wrong with you male kinds?" Illia shot the othe two a glance.

"Nothing, Ill san." "Nothing, I guess we just don't feel like swimming. Though, Illia, you can surely use a shower…oossh!" Poor Ryu landed in the waters.

Will looked at Ryu, who slapped the waters like a dying chicken. "Illie, I think Ryu is drowning. Look, he is drinking water like a boss."

"Let him be. Dragon Lords should all learn to swim anyhow." At that, she walked away, down the dock.

"Illio…Ryu, I am coming!" Will decided that if Ryu drown, he would be sad, so he jumped in. Of course, right then, he didn't realize he don't know how to swim. And for that matter, Sana also lacked the skill to move in water.

When Illia notice the calmness of the sea behind her, it was almost too late.

* * *

><p>"I am wet."<p>

"Of course, which moron told you to jump into the water when you have no idea how to swim?" Illia Summoned three creatures at the same time to fish them out. Drained, she sat on the wooden planks. Right now, Will was twisting his extra large jacket, trying to get those water out.

"I am so salty. Could it be…" Will licked a drop of water on his hand. "THE SEA WATER IS SALTY!"

Ryu facepalmed while Illia smirked. Sana, however, was the one who had a spoken response. "Ha, how do you not know that?"

"I haven't tasted it before." Will replied innocently.

"Ha noob, though yes in order to know the true taste to everything, you have to actually taste it." Sana wore his smuggest smile.

"What is the taste of your pee?" Will asked.

"Salty without a doubt." Sana replied without hesitation.

"How did you know?" Will pressed on.

"I tasted it." Sana said, arms crossed like a boss.

Struck by the truth, Will looked to Illia and Ryu, who were trying not to laugh. Teary, he asked. "Do I have to know how my pee taste like by tasting it?" That did it. Both the older Duelist bursted out laughing.

When they final regained control over themselves, they turned their attention to their current situation.

Illia, of course, didn't want to leave any cards behind. So she gathered them and tuck them away.

Will finally knew why her dress looked so puffy. It is for her to store cards in secret pockets hidden in those frills.

"Strange, someone is suppose to receive us at the dock." Illia said. There was almost nothing beyond the wooden planks other than a pole holding up a colourful banner. _Kingdom Games are able to begin! What are you waiting for, and come to Collossius and join the fest of Duels at 24/03/2034! _

_ 24th of March of 2034…._Will calculated. _That is only 3 days from now? Hey, what are those black scarecrow thingies that is hanging way back…oh…right._

"Illy, I think those things over there, yeah those, aren't those the people?" Will tried to dry himself by jumping up and down. That only made him sweat hard. At the same time he was also staring into the distance, where a few black claded folks watched from a far.

"Ah, right, good eye sight, Will, how do you even see that?" Illia squinted, before nodding in agreement.

"How do you not see that?" The boy smirked. Those people are only one and mile away, easily observable by the naked eye. "Ow!"

Illia clocked him. "I am sorry I don't have super human eye sight." She waved, signalling at those far away.

They must have seen her, as they began their approach, which took them about 15 minutes. The four of them waited quietly, with Illia and Ryu rather tense. Of course, Will was too. Who are these friends of Storm?

A total of about twenty ghostly forms approached, each dressed in dreary robe, like some underground monk. Each of them carried some sort of black metal sticks which Will recognized as guns. Ryu tensed up beside him, reaching for cards, but when the leader of the black ones stepped up and pull his hood a bit back so that pale smily face of his showed under the sun, the Dragon Lord relaxed again. At least they looked like they were here to talk more than to kill.

"Good morning, I am Karas, and these are my henchmen." The leader spoke with a delightfully polite voice. Warm as the sunshine, Will was immediately attracted to the words of the man. He watched as the black claded leader took a bow as though he was a well trained butler of sorts. "Please forgive us for being a little too careful. Supposedly only Meister Storm knows of this pier, thus we can't really be certain who just appeared as I believe I don't see Meister Storm?"

"Master Storm, she…" Illia frowned, voice cracking.

"She didn't come." Ryu the good man finished her sentence.

"Ah, so when would she arrive?" Karas asked, nodding.

"Probably…never." Illia squat down and drew circles on the ground.

"Oh no, you must tell me what happened! Did she die?"

"Worse, she fell into the hands of the Response Team." The pink haired girl grimaced.

"DMRT? Curses, if only we had been there to help. The likes of DMRT should never been born." Karas remarked, waving his fist in the air dramatically. "Though, do you have something for us?"

"I don't suppose so." Illia sighed.

"Very well, this way please." Karas indicated, moving aside for the pink haired girl.

"Gracie." Illia took a little bow, then walked aside Karas and his henchman.

As she done so, Will saw the Henchman tapped his superior on his shoulder, then lean forward to whisper something. Due to the howling wind from the ocean, he only caught a few words, something along the lines of 'not on…must…eliminate', where Karas replid with a single nod. Then the henchman reached into his sleeves, pulling out a card. Illia already walked past him, thus failing to notice. That proved fatal.

"Shock Trooper Mykee." A crimson kaimen rider appeared holding a katana in his hand.

"Duelist!" Will exclaimed, as he saw the rate in which the creature appeared. "Illia!"

Too late. Mykee already rammed the hilt of his blade into Illia's frail stomach, sending her tumbling onto the beach. She didn't move.

"Karas, you…!" Ryu stepped up, and halted as the katana of the humanoid creature pointed his shinning edge right at his nose.

Karas had somehow changed his façade. Instead of that warm smile, he instead had a cold grin, one that was shadowed by his dark overflowing bangs. One of his eyes gleamed hungrily, looking at the three.

"You know what to do, my nice little buddies? Yes, as you are wondering, we are indeed looking for something, something that Storm should've given to us when she landed on this dock. Now, may I and my partner formally ask you, where is _our _package?"

Will did want to struggle, but unfortunately, the partner that Karas was talking about was a gun.

Sana was the first one to fall on his knees and beg for forgiveness, but Shock Trooper Mykee instead gave him the butt of his sword.

Now all four were tied up, two unconscious, one utterly mad and one very much clueless.

Will, being the audacious one, was the first to get interrogated by Karas.

"Hey kiddo, my gun ask you where is my package." The apparently leader of the black clad pointed his gun Will's chin. Will only stared back with a burning glare.

All this time, the Ex-Dragon Lord was pondering. _What Storm's package? Hm…it couldn't be that could it? Oh crap, Storm didn't just hand me cards, there was also a saucer with it…_

"In count to three, if you don't reply, my impatient partner will drill a hole through your brains and dig it out from your sloopy cerebral fluid." Karas threatened, shaking his gun still.

"It is on me." Ryu stepped up. "I have it."

Karas dropped Will. Arching an eyebrow, he uttered. "And who are you?"

"I am just a straggler." Ryu felt the need to keep his identity a secret.

"Ah, a nobody. So why do you have Storm Kurowind's package?"

"I was the only one around, probably?" He shrugged.

"Very well, hand it over then. Now." Karas extended his hand, as though Ryu is a little doggy, waiting for it to drop its bone it just fetched.

_As if I am wagging my tail now. _Ryu sighed. Reaching into his very wet jacket, he produced a round saucer. "This, right?"

"Yes, good doggy." Karas wiggled his fingers, making the Dragon Lord suddenly have to fight against the urge to break them one by one. "Yes, the CCC."

Resisting that thought of throwing the package at him, he quietly handed it over. Afterall, even if he can Summon faster than what appeared to be a crime lord, if Karas pointed his gun at the three hostages, the Dragon Lord wouldn't be able to save them as well.

In fact, at this moment, Ryu looked calm, but he was in an internal turmoil. _Curse you Storm! Why did you give that piece of crap to me! I don't mind having Gaial King Dragon and Forver Star King Dragon, but CCC? What the heck is a CCC? CRAP CRAP CRAP? If I knew it was a piece of crap I would've smashed it on the ground._

The henchman almost snatched it from Kara's hands. After unravaling it, a light metallic saucer rest on his hands. He peeled a glove, tinkering with the disk. Of course, Ryu didn't know what he did, because nothing happened.

"Sir! It is not functioning!" The henchman cried.

"What! Make it work!" Karas cried back, his voice a bit desperate.

"I can't, it is wet!"

"WET?" He lifted Ryu by his collar and pressed his twisted face against the ex-Dragon Lord's. "What the heck did you do with it!" Karas shoved the gun at Ryu's forehead.

Ryu looked equally angry. "No one, no one lift me by my collar, not you, not Front, not my mom." He spat.

"A feral dog I see. Listen, no one tells me what to do. In fact, I would like to put a collar on you, and then walk you like a dog. Ha, what pleasure would that be. Though right now, tell me what is your intention before I give you a hole in your leg." Karas took a shot. Of course, it only grazed the red trousers Ryu wore, but from another perspectively, Will only saw the shot go cleanly through his friend's legs, and that did it.

"Don't hurt Ryu san!" Will threw himself at Karas.

Karas, however, seems to be quite practiced at dodging human projectiles. His knee shot up to waist level, hammering the boy in his head. "Pathetic. Right, you touched my knee cap did you? I think I afford to waste one or two of yours." He took aim and fired.

Will wimpered, bitting his lips to prevent himself from wailing. The bullet, as Karas said, took a bite at his right knee.

Karas wasn't satisfied. "Now the other one." The nozzle flashed before Will can react. The boy had to take mouthful of sand just to stuff that mouth of his. Surpringly, as tears fell along with snot, the boy buried his head in the fine Italian beach's sand. If Karas or Ryu knew what the boy was thinking when he did that, they would be flabbergasted even more so—_The only thing stopping Ryu from resisting is our safety. Yes, I know, and I mustn't cry hard, or else if he goes berserk. _Will remembered the tiny duel bot. _No, I can't let my friends kill _(No, he didn't know Quinn already died by Vincen's hands).

Sighing with satisfaction at the rate of which blood flow from the wounds of the boy, Karas blew on his smoking gun. "Ah, how I love weapons. No need to use cards, no need to Summon, no need to waste my D-Waves on such lame matters. Oh, indeed, but for me, the best trait of it all is that it still cause enough pain to faint a person. Don't you agre…!" Karas was about to ask Ryu, when he found that the straggler stood up.

_Snap! _The ropes that held him fell apart. No, it wasn't raw strength that did it. The ropes were burning.

A strange hot wind spiralled forth, radiating from the Dragon Lord. A fine veil of sand flew away in a ring, with it went all the moisture on his hair, clothes, and skin. Ryu was completely dried, with the air around him distorted. That only happened with air of high temperature. Then Ryu opened his mouth and said:

"I am Ryu, a name that needs no explanation. I am a Dragon Lord, one that had left its nest, but still one nonetheless, and today I will teach you, you lame excuse of an avian, how poor your vision had been."

Ryu straightened his collar, then reached up to his forehead. With one hand he removed his glasses, showing two eyes with slit like pupils. The other slicked back his hair, where they floated in the sheer heat. In the sun, his hair become a bonfire, waving with a newborn delight. Only the eyes of the Dragon Lord held everything but joy. A Deck came into his hand, drawn so fast that even the Deckcase was unseen.

"Will, watch, this is how a Kaijudo is done." He said, and his Deck caught on fire. It was a blaze of fire, matching, in Will's honest opinion, the luminosity of that produced by the White One. Yes, the boy was watching, suddenly feeling less painful, as curiousity took over his senses.

Karas, his black hood ripped off his head, took a step back as he marvelled in a fearful way the coming of the Dragon Lord's wrath. Then he smirked, raising his gun. "What can do you do about this?"

_Bang! _The bullet flew. Before it struck Ryu, it clinked off something invisible.

"Shields? Very well, it seems that you have misinterperated my forte." Karas tossed his gun aside. "I too, am a master of Dueling! Kaijudo? As you said, what a lame excuse for a Dragon Lord! You will have no advantage over me!"

The black clad produced his Deck, throwing his gun aside. His henchman and the others backed off, forming a fan behind him. The one holding the saucer backed even further into the distance.

"Now, taste the punishment of the reapers!" Karas threw out 5 cards as his Sheilds, and then drew 5 more cards. Will only saw the expanding of the unseen barrier as the two acknowledged the game before a barrage of sand and shells smack him in the face—a link already formed, and its barrier already pushed beyond the scope outside of Will's view. At such, there were no barriers.

Will instantly recognized it and resgistered the phenomenons that took place. Kaijudo can be declared as long as one side is ready and the other agrees to join. Then there was no barrier as a Duel usually formed. In a way the barrier is quite importanted, as it made sure only two were in the game. Unlike now…

"Rio!" Will cried. He saw an evil smirk on Karas' face, and he thought of something. With no barriers…that means?

"Shoot him!" Karas ordered. His henchmen, in unison, produced some form of uzis. They clicked on the triggers, and the rainstorm of bullet began.

"Ryu!" The boy cried again, only to see dots of light hitting the same invisible walls. Some of the henchmen, seeing that, began to run for the Dragon Lord's back, aiming to take a piece out of it while the others kept him occupied.

"Hm, pathetic efforts." Ryu raised a hand, and his Shields raised with it. He pushed out, and the blocks of transparent material flew out. Five Shields there were, five lawn mowers of death. When a hard surface smash into human flesh at 200 km/s, the result wasn't pretty at all.

This direct strike left a dozen corpse. Slowly the now crimson blocks returned to form a fan of 5. "Not trying hard enough." Ryu continued. "So, as I am a very generously enraged Duelist, you may start first."

"What! Reo! You can't do this!" Will yelled. In his opinion, there was nothing more important than going first. "Why not Cut Deck? Or Rock Paper Scissors or something!"

"There is no need." The Dragon Lord's reply was simple. "I have already won."

"Just impudence!" Karas waved, sending a card into his Mana Zone.

"No, it is just confidence, and perhaps a bit of destiny." Ryu said, doing the same as Karas.

"Is that your pride that has stank this gorgeous Italian air? Lo, some faggots must be eradicated." Karas held up a card. Two cards in his Mana Zone took shape as two globe of sheer darkness. The two globe clashed, revealing a veil of black sparks, where a girl came creeping out from. With a razor cutter, the girl, no a doll dragged her weary body into the area between them. Raising that gigantic blade of hers, she plunged it into her plastic body. "Jenny, Suicide Puppet. Well, she can at least rid the air of some unclean scent."

_Crack. _The doll fell apart. With it, the card that represented the creature also bounced up and entered the area next to Karas' Deck.

Karas crackled. "I discard a card from your Hand." A sharp pain shoot through Ryu's hand as Karas pointed. A gash appeared, running from the crack between his thumb and index finger up to his wrist. From his Hand of 4 fell a card, an Uberdragon Bajula the 2nd. It drifted into his Graveyard, stained by the running blood. "Your turn."

"I put a card into my Mana Zone!" He slapped a creature into the area in front of him, a firebird by the name of Genji Aini. Instantly, a burst of fire erupted in front of the Dragon Lord. Slowly it fade, leaving a tiny flickering flame.

However, seeing this flickering flame, Karas and his corp laughed. "Two mana, and you are already giving up your firebirds. How pathetic. Well, are you not going to summon anything?"

"No." Ryu replied crisply.

"Real san!" Will cried, still tied. A stream of crimson fluid ran down the Dragon Lord's hand into the cards he held.

"Don't worry about me." The Dragon Lord said, not even turning the slightest bit.

"Heh, wacko, no one will be worrying about you soon. I summon Amigo." Karas brought in a creature, a Reaper who held a shield. That meant it was a blocker. "Well, let's see how long this goes on."

"Will, do you know what's the basis of all Dragon Lords?" Ryu completely ignored the man's words. Instead, he directed a question at Will."

"No." An honest reply came from the boy

"The first basis is: even in your worst opening hand, you will draw a Cocco Lupia at turn 3." Ryu drew a card with his left hand, letting that wounded had of his rest. Will saw what the young man drew. His eyes glowed as he saw the name of the creature he pulled out. Cocco Lupia! A new card slid into Ryu's Mana Zone, lighting another tiny candle flame in mid air. A total of three, Will realized that they stood for the number of cards that Ryu had in his Mana Zone. Yes, 3 sphere of darkness also drifted over Karas' head.

"I summon Cocco Lupia." The three candle flame entwine into a fireball. That fireball took shape, into a crown. The crown fell, landing a little bird.

"Ah, so cute. Sadly, all things cute must die. I summon Ravaal and Deathproof." Those joint, forming a zombie completed with scythe like arms. Another was a creature with the race of Grand Devil. It hiss with a barking noise, waiting its tiny fist at the Dragon Lord.

"And all things evil will perish. Thank you for not killing my dear Cocco Lupia." Ryu sighed. "Will, the second basis of Dragon Lords is: when in doubt, dragons are your best choice. Thus, I summon Bolshack NEX, which from my Deck, gives me another Cocco Lupia." An Armored Dragon with two ivory horns entered the Battle Zone, flapping its wings. Two edges protruded from its gauntlet, and as those edges burnt with great ferocity, so did Ryu's Deck. The twenty some cards floated in front of the young man, where he grabbed a card from it, and tossed it at his Bolshack NEX. Another crowned bird formed.

"Curses, if only I had drawn my Deathraois, Cocco Lupia would be dead meat. I summon Deathraios obviously, which I will used to kill my Amigo. Since I have enough Mana, I will bring out my dear reaper Puppet, Death March."

"I suicide one Cocco Lupia. Then...just charge a Mana and end." Ryu's Hand was horrible.

Karas laughed. Now, five orbs of darkness gathered around the card he held up, which he tossed into the Battle Zone. "Hand of Reaper! Kill Bolshack NEX. With a Reaper in my Battle Zone, then I can discard a card as well from your Hand!" A pale hand reached up, crushing the dragon. With a heart breaking wail, it tumbled, his body below the chest now a bloody mess. At the same time, one of the Deathproof jabbed both its scimitar-like arms. Another lash appeared on the Dragon Lord's arm, and with Ryu's blood fell also a card. A Bolshack NEX.

A fifth spark appeared, drifting over the dead Bolshack NEX. Ryu flung a card into the Battle Zone. "Balzark 'Fire Blast' Dragon." With its name being called, the Armored Dragon/Samurai came into being when four sparks drew together, bursting to life. It stood guard over Ryu's Shields, growling at the reapers that leaped side to side with a soundless mock.

Karas crooked grin grew more crooked. "It is a wonder at cost 6, the quality of creatures can vary so much. Now, allow me to show you my trump. Show him hell, XENOM the Reaper King." As he say so, the earth cracked open. A hand, as though the same as that which appeared with any other Terror Pit appeared. Still, that wasn't a Terror Pit. The demonic hands belonged to something else, perhaps even more sinister. An Anubis rose from the pit. Sitting like all other Balloms that Will had seen before (Dorballom), the Reaper King held a scythe, and down the center of its body was a closed mouth, riddled with protruding teeth. "XENOM triple break."

Shields blown apart one by one, even with Ryu dodging the mighty strikes of the scythe. At that moment, Will noticed something strange. Where as the shards of the Shield usually would fade out, these shards didn't—it continued flying, and struck Ryu in his hand. If his cloth was not red, the amount of blood coming out from them should dye his sleeves crimson. Three cards dropped to the ground, the was picked up by a slithering wind and send to his Graveyard.

"Break Bonus…" Ryu frowned.

Break Bonus—an effect of a creature that is triggered when it remains in the Battle Zone after it broke a Shield. For XENOM, it broke 3 Shields just in one go, and with that, for each Shield broken, the Reaper King would discard a card from the defender's Hand.

The first card landed on the Graveyard pile—a Jack Raidou.

Karas smirked—"Ha, no evolution searcher for you!"

The second card landed on the Graveyard pile—an Infinity Dragon.

Karas smirked—"Hoho, what luck! Did I just discard the most important creature in your arsenal?" He watched Ryu's face darken. "How enjoyably unfortunate!"

The third card landed on the Graveyard pile—a Zack Pichi.

Karas smirked—"Ha, no top card drawer for…!"

"You shut up just in time. I am actually kinda grateful for including Zack Pichi. It appears that you know what it does, but let me repeat it once again on the safe side. 'Whenever this creature is discarded from your Hand during your opponent's turn, you may put it into the Battle Zone.' Marvelous isn't it?"

"Lucky you." Karas muttered.

"Lucky me indeed, as some moron just discarded three cards from my Hand." Ryu said.

"Curses!"

"Hold your curses still. Since I put Zack Pichi into the Battle Zone, I can reveal the top 3 cards from my Deck and put all the Dragons and Firebirds into my Hand. Kinda handy, don't you think?" As the Dragon Lord spoke, Zack Pichi burst into reality with a burst of fire. It flapped its flame-cast wings and whooped (Hey, whooping cranes whoop. Since Zack looks like a whooping crane, it will naturally whoop, shouldn't it?).

Three cards from the top of his Deck flipped over, revealing a Rising NEX, a Genji Aini, and a Sunburst NEX.

Karas's face paled as he imagined the pain of getting a Sunburst NEX crushing his puny creatures like a toddler with ants. "Such luck? No, I have to reduce the numbers of your Shields. Death March attack, break one more Shield!" The Death Puppet dashed forward, slipping past the dragon and the two Firebirds into one of Ryu's Shields. "Oh, Balzark, you sure you don't want to save that Shield of yours?"

"No need, I will save it for the last one." Ryu shook his head gently, looking at the card that came to his Hand. "So, I guess it is my turn? Hm, one Shield left really, but that would easily remain until the rest of the game. What, you don't trus my words, even if it is from the mouth of a Dragon Lord?"

"Go screw yourself." Karas spat.

"So be it. Though it is not Sunburst NEX you have to fear, it is the other NEX. I evolve Pildol on Zack Pichi. Then, because Pildol is an evolution creature, thus I can evolve Rising NEX, the Enlightened on Pildol! Rise to your challenge, my trusty NEX dragons!" Ryu threw his head back and laughed.

As the Armored Dragon came into being, Will felt heat. It was as though the sun was beating on him but with the sun one times closer to the Earth. Suffocating, the boy stuck his tongue out like a puppy. It held blazing swords, a trait shared by many dragons, but it had six of them, each held by a separate hand. Behind him a total of 6 golden wings gently flapped, blown Will's mind to somewhere far far away (Actually, it doesn't just blow your mind, but that compared to the beauty of the creature stunned poor Will). A mouth was located in its pelvic region, one filled with fangs and lusting for fresh meat. What made it the perfect creature though, was the massive golden ring of aura radiating from the back of its head, giving it a contrast with the other mundane dragons.

Ryu smiled. "It has many effects, the first being this: When you put this creature into the battle zone, your opponent chooses the creature in their battle zone with the lowest power and destroys it. That means, in due respect, your Death March just marched to its death."

The insectoid went up in flames at the mere presence of the Lunatic Emperor. The same heat showered Will with sweat even at a distance, let alone Karas, who started to regret wearing black.

"Then I order attack. Rising NEX, crush XENOM." The massive dragon simply flapped its wings, sending it into a collision course with the Demon Command. Not willing to fall behind, it rushed forward as well, scythe raised.

"Ha, what? Since both XENOM and NEX has the same power, both dies!" Karas yelled joyfully, knowing that Ryu made a mistake, or is it? Both creatures parted, both fatally wounded. Rising NEX began to burn.

"And I trigger its final effect, when this creature is destroyed, your opponent chooses their creature in battle zone that has the lowest power and destroys it. Rising NEX, burn that Death March of his! Of course, that's not all, or else it wouldn't live up to its name would it? Next step, I have to destroy one of my creatures in the battle zone that has the lowest power. Cocco Lupia, I am sorry." Rising NEX's burning form erupted, swallowing one of Ryu's Cocco Lupia. "Then it will destroy one more creature of yours that has lowest power. Deathproof will no long be death proof."

Ryu's voice raised an octave. "And yet, that's not the end. As it says, 'then, you may put a non-evolution Dragon from your graveyard into the battle zone', I will place an Armored Dragon, a card that you so timely discarded earlier, into my Battle Zone. You know, it is kind interesting that crappy XENOM and Rising NEX both cost 6. Well, now, answer my call, Blaze! May the Dragons reign forever!"

From Ryu's Grave came Blaze, an Infinity Dragon, the trump of

"Will, the final basis of a Dragon Lord is—no matter where your Dragons are, they will come to your aid." Blaze roared, resonating with Ryu's voice.

Will gasped, knowing that what was said today will be with him forever.

Then the serenity of the moment was broken. Karas blew on his lips. "Ha, lame. What kind of pathetic show is this? I cast Hades Death Gate on Infinity Dragon."

Demon hands broke through from a door that appeared on the ground. All reached for the dragon.

Karas laughed. "When I do so, I can revive a creature of less cost that it, which is 7. Come back Deathraios! I will suicide…hey, why is Infinity not dead?"

"Well, whenever my dragons leave the Battle Zone, I can put top card of my Deck into Graveyard. If it is a dragon or firebird, then it can stay. I just top decked a Cocco Lupia, so Infinity Dragon stays." Ryu shrugged.

"Ha, whatever, Deathraios kill my Crooked Digger Reaper. Now let me see you repeat that miracle again!" Karas raged.

"Allow me to show you…there you go." Ryu topped deck another firebird, a Genji Aini. "Oh by the way, why did you think I brought Blaze back? Actually it is quite simple." Genji Aini bounced from top of Ryu's Deck into his Graveyard. "When it is in my Battle Zone, it is immortal."

"You got lucky it was a firebird. Whatever, Ravaal break your Final Shield." Karas directed. The Grand Devil dashed forth, making a beeline for the last Shield.

"Shield Saver Balzark." Ryu waved, noteven trying to move his Shield out of the way. Balzark 'Fire Blast' Dragon held its katana up, and slid it into its own stomach. Blood gushed out, and that formed a protective covering over the last Shield of Ryu. As Balzark dies, a blast of fire burst forth from its sword, consuming Ravaal.

"Finally one dragon dead." Karas watched as his Battle Zone becomes voided of creatures.

"Are you sure? Blaze, bring your brethren back to life." Blaze's tail lashed, flinging the top card of Ryu's Deck into his Grave. "It is a Balzark Dragon, so my dragon that just died is alive." Ryu smiled.

"Curses! Another one? And Shield Saver? Tsk, your good luck will not last forever!"

"As you say. I summon a Bolshack NEX, and put in my last Cocco Lupia." Ryu remarked.

"Ha, sadly I have no cards left in Hand, or else I would unleash hell on you. I summon Crooked Digger Reaper." Karas went.

"I evolve Sunburst NEX on Bolshack NEX with a cost of 5." Ryu summoned it, evolving it over his Bolshack NEX.

"I summon Deathraois again, suicide to kill one of your creatures." Karas drew a card for Crooked Digger Reaper's effect

"Blaze, save yourself." Again, a top card of a firebird saved the dragon's arse.

Ryu was thoroughly enjoying his time as the black claded shake with fury.

"How did you get so lucky with each top card!" Karas screamed. Deathraois, Hades Death Gate. I have tried them all, how did Infinity Dragon Stay!"

"Heh, moron, anyone with a brain can figure this out." Ryu tilted his head, smiling innocently. "It really isn't that hard, since I would get a dragon or firebird 100% each time I top deck—"

"W-Wait, you mean…you mean your entire Deck is consisted of…!"

"I will evolve Sunshine NEX on my Sunburst NEX. I end my turn." Ryu did nothing other than to evolve his dragon.

"Impudence! I will kill you for that. I evolve Gabriel XENOM, the Wise of the Reaper King on my Deathraios. Then I will attack you, breaking the last Shield, then kill your Blaze with its effect!" A snow white version of XENOM appeared, gleaming with many gemmed eyes. They glitter, then sparkled as it launched laser from the palm of its hand. Torching the land as it went, the laser impaled the Infinity Dragon, which shrugged it off with another lash of tail. Top card was an Uberdragon Bajula the 2nd. Balzark also stabbed itself in its chest, saving the last Shield. Blaze revived it with another dragon top card.

Ryu looked at his diminished Deck. "Well, I guess I shouldn't toy around any longer then. Romanoff Kaiser NEX! By the command of a Dragon Lord, I evolve you on your kin, Sunshine NEX!"

"Romanoff Kaiser, that's the Annihilator's trump." Illia panted. That surprised Will as she was still half dead a while ago.

"Hey, when did you wake up?" Will gawked.

"As the game started. I was just thoroughly paralyzed. Shock Trooper's sword is electrified."

"So this is Romanoff Kaiser?" The boy turned his attention back to the newly arrived Dragon. It had three heads, but the center one was largest, a crimson knightly helmet filled with a skull. Impressive display of armor, it could be a walking museaum anyday, but now it had an agenda. Great swords with zigzag outline almost covered the visible skyline for Will, and its many legs held its collosal form up. Romanoff Kaiser roared, and with it, blowing out two balls of black that Karas had hovering above him, and also destroying Gabriel and a Death March.

"When it is put into the Battle Zone, I can remove two of your Mana cards and two of your Creatures." Ryu pointed, but Romanoff Kaiser NEX already completed its actions as it manifested. "Frankly speaking, you are dead,"

"Frankly I was quite surprised that Storm actually allowed this to be traded by a single Eternal Meteor Kaiser. Whereas the Red Command Dragon is definitely rare and more or less a critical piece in many forms of Decks, there were only three Romanoff Kaiser NEX left." Illia pointed out. "Man, I would love to have one."

"So it is good?" Will asked.

"You kidding? It is powerful beyond measure. If you allow it to appear in the Battle Zone in a game of Kaijudo, I can't imagine any one being able to survive….no, only one person survived the direct strike of this creature."

"That is?"

"The White One. He definitely did so. Though, as a creature of 25000 in power and a World Breaker, Karas will surely…"

"Surely what?"

"Perish. Look, Ryu is able to attack with it."

Will bit his lips. _Ryu fought this fight for me. Shall I guilt him with another death? No, it wouldn't be just one more death. There will be others, and those in the town nearby would be affected too!_

"Ryu, it is enough." The boy reached out, placing his arm around the man's leg. His head buried into the dried pants of the Dragon Lord, and he begged. "Don't smite him with your trump."

Ryu was silent. Then he asked"Will, is this your wish?"

"Yes, Ryu."

"…then on the account that you pronounced my name right, I will spare him." Ryu waved. Obedient and a bit reluctant, the enormous armored form turned away. "Close your eyes, Will, Illia. It will be bli—" A black beam split the horizon, sailing over head into the sea behind them. The strike still has to be made, but the no need to point it its foe. The blast will be enough.

What came next was a scene that Will never forget. Probably the same with Illia, Sana, and Ryu (who haven't used Romanoff Kaiser NEX in Kaijudo before). That's because, it wasn't just blinding.

Will's brain registered the explosion only when shockwave came around. Even through his closed eyes, he saw light. The sheer intensity of it blanked his mind, almost taking his consciousness with him. He would expect the wave of heat to smite him like a tsnami of fire, but that never came. A certain Balzark dragon held a Shield in front of them all, blocking the wave of heat single handedly. Tendrils of smoke rushed by, coiling like living snakes, and with it came the smell of fine roasted seafood. Certainly in that scorched patch of earth far far away formed at the cost of million of tonnes of flash boiled seawater (also the unfortunate marine organisms that swam freely in the open seas turned into fragrant ash as well).

Just as Will's eyes adjusted to the still burning scenary, he noticed something else—where the beam struck, here came a geyser of red ember, followed by a sprout of larva. If not the shock still haven't resided, they would've rather enjoyed the beauty of the eruption as it was as though a crimson rose blossom at its full glory.

_Crink! Crink Crink Crink Crink! _Five clean crisp sounds of something shattering filled the air. Karas stood unprotected as his Shields melted away. He was unscathed, but mentally he was wasted. Slowly he raised the 5 cards that he received into his Hands and looked back up with a blanked look. Two of them he lifted, showing Terror Pits.

Black hands that reached from the depths of two opened gates grabbed for Blaze and Balzark. Ryu faced Karas once again, grinning at the pathetic tries.

"Blaze's effect activate." The Dragon Lord swiped his hand over his Deck. Two cards flipped over. "My top of Deck shows a Genji Aini and a Bolshack NEX. I put them into Grave." Ryu ignored the two Terror Pits as though they were nothing. Well, really, they did nothing, effect neglected by Blaze, whose bony tail wagged as a purple crowned Genji Aini and an iron claded Bolshack soared into Ryu's Graveyard.

Karas fell to his knees, face dirtied with mud, the mixture of his tears and the dust that prior blast send onto his face. "Why…How did…I loose?"

"A mistake that we make easily—pride." To Will's amazement, Ryu's feet left the ground completely, his jacket's backside split into two halves, each raising to the sides.

"Wings…" The boy noted.

"I will finish this. Todomeda, Blaze." Oblivious to the fact he was in the air, Ryu snapped his fingers, eyes still on his prey. Blaze the Infinity Dragon soared, rising above the Shieldless Karas.

"No! Mercy!" The man in black cried.

Too late, the dragon already soared over his remaining creatures.

"I would have given you if you have given us any." Ryu simply stated. Then his features softened. "Well, Will, this is Kaijudo, there is no resolution unless there is a clear final strike." He said, voice low, and then Blaze struck.

Blaze hissed, the cannon on its wings gathered balls of light. Then just as though it pulled its own trigger, the shots rang in the air.

Two voice rung in the air.

"NOOOO!" That's Karas yelling.

And also—

"All Yes, cross with Smash Warrior Stagrandu. Stagrandu block." A voice drifted, over the roar of Infinity Dragon. The hyper beam of destruction that was destined to turn the black clad man into ash was deflected. A golden weapon held by crimson armorloid stood where Karas' Shield was.

"Interesting, Infinity Dragon's attack is quite more potent that I expected." That same voice stated.

Everyone turned to him, and Ryu grimaced when Karas shouted—"Boss!"

New enemy? Must be.

However, what the newcomer said something else.

"Consider him dead." The newcomer clapped his hands once, and his armorloid swung his hammer, squarely at Karas' head.

"Bos—" Karas only let that much before the side of his temple received a bone breaking blow, and he collapsed as though he was drunken.

"Pardon the rudeness of my subordinate. He didn't realize that we value our foreign friends more than the value of simple objects." The strange man said.

"Who are you?" Ryu watched as his dragons faded slowly with the end of Kaijudo.

"I am Sentrury, the head of the…an underground organization, of which was founded by Storm and another, made to maintain the uprightness of trade of real cards in the World and Sekai. You may call me Sent."

"So where is this artifact going to? Storm did entrust it to me." Ryu scratch his head.

"Of course, it will be the prize." Sent replied.

"Prize?"

"Yes, for the Kingdom Games of course."

"Oh…what would that be?"

"I will take you guys there to witness the awesomeness of it. If you want, you may enter too, since it is a feast of duelists." Sent explained after the last remaining henchman edged closer and handed the precious cargo of the saucer to his boss.

"So these are also under you?" Illia tried to get up. She didn't like those black claded faggots.

"Yes, regrettably, so I do owe you an apology. I will take you to Collossius since…"

"I wonder would the DMRT be here." Will rolled over, suddenly feeling a bit weak. Still he voiced his concerns.

"Definitely. I bet even through the D-Wave scrambler, you sir would still be lit up like a light bulb." Sent gestured to the victor of the Kaijudo game. Illia stared at Ryu, whose retina and hair still blaze with illusionary fire.

"Hey, I won, no one cheering for me?" Ryu said sacarstically.

"If you lost with your Infinity X Balzark Combo, I would've laughed at you till you die you know, Ryu." Illia turned to Will. "We will have to go. Um…Will?"

There was no reply.

Will was out cold on the ground.

Under both his punctured knee, the sand became a deadly sponge, soaking up the blood of the boy ferociously…

* * *

><p>Edo said he has a plan.<p>

_ Oh, so not good. But again, is there any chance I could've stopped him? No, not really._

When Edo made up his mind, unless Subaru uses their friendship as a threat, then there was no changing his mind.

"Is this your wife?" The custom officer said. Right now, his, no, her role was an Arabian beauty who lost her passport/ID and Edo, the husband, was trying to get her through.

"Yes." Edo replied before Subaru can stop him.

"Do you mind explaining her…predicament?"

"She has a disease that prevents her from seeing sunlight." Edo said with great confidence.

"You must understand, Neovena is the closest City to Collossius. As the Kingdom Games takes place soon, we can't take any risk and let in actual…you know, those terrorist that can summon large weird creatures of the legends. It just can't do."

Subaru felt great shame. As Edo and the custom dude argued about the authenticity of his, I mean, _her _passport, a sense of helplessness and hopelessness struck him.

No, Subaru wasn't regretting the fact that he agreed to Edo's plans. Simply put, he felt embarrassed. With his eyes veiled, all he could perceive of his surroundings are of the chatter, and perhaps also the weight of their stares. _No, don't look at me like this!_

"My wife is not for viewing of the public." Edo was refusing something.

"But I must!" The officer insisted something. _Wait, what are they insisting about? Wait, don't you lift my….NOOO!_

"Huh, fine, have it your way." Edo huffed, and lifted the veil over his _wife's _face.

All the custom officer saw was a face, structured perfectly, skin tanned with strands of raven hair hanging down to her cheeks. Eyes gleaming, from the welling tears, generated by mild frustration. Worry hung on her brows as though she fear for the safety of her husband. Surely he was struck by the beauty of it all.

Instantly the officer felt guilt bearing down on his heart. _Who am I to stop a beautiful lady from having a good time in Neovena? After all, we are suppose to be open to all, no? Perhaps it is time I drop all the formalities and simply push for the best option here. _

"I am sorry for holding the two of you back, you must understand that it is what is required of me." The customs officer actually let them go.

"I understand." Edo looked at the exit at the far end of the hall. "May we go?"

"Of course, enjoy your time!"

"Surely so!"

And then the couple, one reveiled, the other whistling London Bridge is Falling Down, went through the customs.

"Told ya that'd work." Edo whispered.

"I-I. Am. Never. Doing. That. Again." Subaru hissed

Then he stormed off.

Just as Edo followed after, the same custom officer turned to the new couple, consisted of a youth and an adult.

"So, you two are…?" He looked down from his booth at the sweet little girl.

"Father and daughter of course, aren't I, Lala, right?"

* * *

><p>"Do you know what I am after?" ArcRegent Dryus asked. "How would your plan…be in my interest?"<p>

"Oh please, I know you are after one of the Inheritance of Dr. Tommy, whom he entrusted the Oz with. I know what you want to do with it, I know why you need it." Storm replied on the other side.

"So what did you do with it? What is it in your plan?" The ArcRegent asked Storm.

"Simple, I gave it away." Cheerfully, she said.

ArcRegent Dryus shot up. From his eyes, Storm could clearly read that alerted: 'What!'. Of course, as man of his position, he regained his calmness quickly. Sitting back down, he said, "You did what?"

"What did I just say?" Storm seemed to thoroughly enjoy her time at the moment.

"You gave it away? To?" The interrogator was more hungry for answers than he sounded. He needed to know. The whole operation depend on that item.

"Well, let me give you a hint. There is perhaps a rather simple way to obtain the item you desire most. As of now, if what you want is the king, you need to conquer him and his men. That is right, just before getting to the king you must enter his kingdom and take out his pawns. After all, you want the king, and he is the prize." Storm provide Dryus a riddle. A quite easy one at that. No, she wanted Dryus to go after the item and for that, she has to lure Dryus on the chase of that item, even though it would mean that she would loose it.

ArcRegent replied with silence, something that he don't do often. If not for the tight knot of a tense wrinkle, otherws would have perceived him as either didn't able to hear what Storm heard or simply unresponsive. No, he noticed the presense of a message within what the lady said, and he was trying to deduce it. Finally, he got it.

"Kingdom Games. Collossius." Slowly the ArcRegent said, savouring his own words.

Inside the cell, Storm smiled brightly.

"Bingo. Now what will you do?"


	21. Chapter 20: Q&A Fun with Y&J

**Chapter 20: Q&A Fun with Y&J**

_This quite the most weird chapter I have written. Of course, the Duel is not designed by me, it was from the writer by the name of Kokujo_fma, and yes, thanks to the courtesy of that young gentleman, the honor of having such an awesome Duel came to be in this form. Btw, it is thanks to SJV who promoted the idea of turning an Appendix into a chapter of a story. Well, enjoy! _

…

[01:36] == There are 13 users and 73916 invisible on 42 servers  
>[01:36] == 68 operator(s) online<br>[01:36] == 476340 channels formed  
>[01:36] == I have 1316 clients and 1 servers<br>[01:36] . - Highest connection count: 36230 (3622 clients)  
>[01:36] == - . Message of the Day -<br>[01:36] == - 2034-3-23 22:49  
>[01:36] == - ** [ . ] ****************************************<br>[01:36] == -  
>[01:36] == - Welcome to the DuelMasters IRC Network!<br>[01:36] == -  
>[01:36] == - ** [ Rules ] **********************************************************<br>[01:36] == -  
>[01:36] == - This network may NOT be used for:<br>[01:36] == -  
>[01:36] == - * Flooding (including floodclonebots).  
>[01:36] == - * Distribution of copyrighted material (eg, warez, mp3,<br>[01:36] == - movies) or pornography.  
>[01:36] == - * Attempts to takeover existing channels.<br>[01:36] == - * Attempts to disrupt network services.  
>[01:36] == - * Racism andor Nazism.  
>[01:36] == - * Spamming andor advertising.  
>[01:36] == - * Hacking (including VirusTrojan distribution).  
>[01:36] == - * Actions we, the operators, regard as abuse.<br>[01:36] == -  
>[01:36] == - Continued use of this server indicates acceptance of these conditions.<br>[01:36] == -  
>[01:36] == - Violation of the network's rules will result in kills and possible<br>[01:36] == - network-wide access bans.  
>[01:36] == -<br>[01:36] == - ** [ Information & Help ] *********************************************  
>[01:36] == -<br>[01:36] == - If you have a general enquiry not answered by this website,  
>[01:36] == - please visit #help.<br>[01:36] == -  
>[01:36] == - ** [ Disclaimer ] *****************************************************<br>[01:36] == -  
>[01:36] == - The use of this server &amp; network is a privilege, not a right.<br>[01:36] == -  
>[01:36] == - IRC is a free media, therefore no person or entity involved with<br>[01:36] == - DuelMasters takes any responsibility whatsoever for the opinions  
>[01:36] == - expressed or the actions taken by users. Absolutely no warranty is<br>[01:36] == - either expressed or implied.  
>[01:36] == -<br>[01:36] == - DuelMasters runs an open proxy scanner to prevent abuse, if you see  
>[01:36] == - connections on various ports from ' .org'<br>[01:36] == - please ignore them, as they are the scanner in action.  
>[01:36] == -<br>[01:36] == - Connections to DuelMasters servers may be monitored for security,  
>[01:36] == - statistical and performance purposes, and in order to detect and<br>[01:36] == - prevent abuse.  
>[01:36] == - By connecting to this server, you agree to abide by the rules, you also<br>[01:36] == - agree not to hold liable, or bring any legal action against QuakeNet,  
>[01:36] == - it's sponsors and staff. If you do not agree to any of this, then<br>[01:36] == - please disconnect now.  
>[01:36] == -<br>[01:36] == - We encourage our users to not to give out personal identifying  
>[01:36] == - information or passwords to anyone. DuelMasters staff will NEVER<br>[01:36] == - ask you for your password.  
>[01:36] == -<br>[01:36] == - We hope you enjoy chatting on DuelMasters, have a nice stay!  
>[01:36] == -<br>[01:36] == - ** [ worldirc ] ********************************************************  
>[01:36] == -<br>[01:36] == - Note this is beta quality software!  
>[01:36] == -<br>[01:36] == - To join channels use the /join command, so to join #channel type:  
>[01:36] == - join #channel  
>[01:36] == -<br>[01:36] == - You can also change your nickname by using the /nick command,  
>[01:36] == - for example you could change your nickname to fish by typing:<br>[01:36] == - /nick fish  
>[01:36] == -<br>[01:36] == - If you would like to add this IRC client to your own website you  
>[01:36] == - can use the wizard.<br>[01:36] == -  
>[01:36] == -<br>[01:36] == End of /MOTD command.  
>[01:36] . - on 1 ca 1(4) ft 20(20)<br>[01:36] == +i  
>[01:36] == Usermode change: +i<br>[01:36] == Usermode change: +x

'Welcome to  
>Gutten Morgan, and yes, welcome to our little humble forum.<br>Oh yes, it is a new day and we have news for you.

Apparently, the tapes were acquired during the meeting of the high officials of the executive senate, where a mysterious Professor Y and his assistant J explains some of the conclusions the government has drawn over the past decade ever since the fateful First Summoning.  
>As the tape itself is from a confidential source, we have to disclose the name or the origin of it, but it is for certain that the revealed information that we play now are utterly important and for most parts, true.<br>So sit back, relax, and enjoy  
>tape plays<p>

Y: "Hello, I am Professor Yami."  
>J: "Hi, I am Jey, Proffessor Yami's Research Assistant. And we are here to beef you up."<br>Y: "Yes, with information, Jey, don't forget that."  
>J: "Sorry, I will remember that."<br>Y: "So, I am sure our audience has plenty of questions don't they? But first of all, let's answer the questions you prepared for us, okay, Jey?"  
>J: "Certainly, I have a very basic question here: What is World and what is Sekai? The two terms were mentioned multiple times but they were never explained in great details."<br>Y: "As the sitted ones here might remember, our world was changed quite a while ago more than two and a half decades back. At that time, we had something happened, called the First Summoning, a term we coined for the first events that changed the course of our history."  
>J: "And how did that tie into the two terms?"<br>Y: "Patience, J, but allow me to explain. What happened during the First Summoning is still secret that we have to preserve, but the First Summoning basically caused a descendent of some form of terrain. This terrain covered the known continent of Old Asia. Because the war that took place before of it decimated the Old Americas and Old Africa, the only habitable land the humans of control over is Europe. This last standing piece of land acted as our sanctuary, and thus renamed the World. It is what that we have, and more importantly, what that we have left."  
>J: "So we are living in the World?"<br>Y: "We all know the answer to that. Of course, there is also Sekai."  
>J: "That must be the terrain that 'descended' during the First Summoning isn't it?"<br>Y: "More or less a continent actually. It formed overnight, covering the Eastern part of the Eurasia plate and also the Indian tectonic plate. Infested by something that we named the Remnants, or creatures in more mundane terms, creatures. To protect ourselves, we clustered our remaining defence along a border marked by a wall. That wall is what we called the Wall of Aeons."  
>J: "Wall of Aeons? The series of metal blocks that run east of Old Turkey down to the Old Middle East? Any one live at the other side of it then?"<br>Y: "Yes, there are indeed quite a large number of humans who still claim home in Sekai. Especially when most of the D-Wave emmittors, aka the Talented or the Duelist were driven out of the World."  
>J: "Driven out?"<br>Y: "Oh yes. Over the course of the last decade, during the founding of the World Government, we had, a few times, released our prisoners, political enemies, and those we consider dangerous to the stability of the World into the Sekai."  
>J: "All at once? Wouldn't that be extraordinarily tough?"<br>Y: "We used to exile them slowly one by one, but seven years ago we massed them and send them through the Wall of Aeons, and left them to their death literally. Of course, after that, there weren't much of them left. As of whether it was good or bad, I will refrain myself from commenting."  
>J: "Wow, this is kinda sad."<br>Y: "To a certain degree, it certainly is."  
>J: "Depressing."<br>Y: "Agreed."  
>J: "Forlorn."<br>Y: "I concur."  
>J: "Dismal."<br>Y: "Why not."  
>J: "Misery."<br>Y: "Er…that is a bit over the top."  
>J: "Extreme sadness."<br>Y: "Just be quiet."  
>J: "…"<br>Y: "Hu-hm. Onto the next topic then. Anything you more questions you prepared?"  
>J: "Yes, indeed I do I am awared that some uses OCG and TCG in differentiating two forms of cards. TCG stands for Trading Card Games while OCG stands for Original Card Games. So what's the real difference between them?"<br>Y: "Excellent question. What I can tell you, is that the biggest difference between them could be that one is printed in English, the official language of the World, while the other contains an oriental language. In fact, Duelists calls TCG fake cards, while OCG real cards, probably because D-Waves a normal Duelist emit can project the creatures/effect directly from the cards themselves while TCG cards lacks that function. Anyhow, as long as you are not a Duelist, the difference shouldn't matter."  
>J: "I see then. Here is another question, who is in the World Government? I only know Nera is our beloved president. Who else are there who we need to know of?"<br>Y: "Before asking who is in the Government, we need to understand its structure first. Yes, the Government's structure is consisted of four branches, executive, judicial, entertainment and defense. Executive executes decisions the judicial branch makes, entertainment produces the card games (mostly Duel Masters TCG), and defense originating from the army and the DMRT, a specific department formed against crimes dealing with Duel Master OCG."  
>J: "Deep."<br>Y: "Eh, whatever. But let's list some important folks.  
>—Nera Firm is our most beloved president, perhaps most feared as well. He had ruled with an iron fist, giving priority on defense more than anything else.<br>—Cubius, leader of the Warsaw Squadron,who all had some form of brain enhancement. This provide them with excellent D-Wave emission ability.  
>—Micha, the vice leader of the Warsaw Squadron, also the treasurer of the executive branch.<br>—Neokinder, the secretary of Nera.  
>J: "I see. Well, I have no more questions left."<br>Y: "Then it is time for the letters?"  
>J: "What letters?"<br>Y: "The ones from the audience."  
>J: "Oh, those. Right, they are here. Hm…do I just read them out?"<br>Y: "Better if you rephrase it."  
>J: "Right…here it goes. The letter send from Deathrow asked about the composition of the Regent and Oz."<br>Y: "Regents and Oz? Brilliant. As mentioned, the World Government have branch for defense only, and it is led by DMRT, short for Duel Master Response Team. At the head of it are the Regents, who can be described as Dueling Machines. I will cover them in an assorted order.  
>—Regent Bliss is a master of Dueling, but even more so like a walking encylopedia with his immense understanding of the game itself. There are almost no creatures he don't know about, and the ones he doesn't know are usually considered cards that are subpar. Even most of the Regents will go to him when in doubt of the rulinguses of cards. With knowledge and a sense as sharp as a razor, he can single-handed take on the toughest duels and survive with a flare.  
>—Regent Cheer is the smiley folk. Yes, used many years as the poster girl for DMRT, her duelling capabilities are unlike anyother as well. As you all know, the Regents are all fitted with a limit breaker. These little implants restrict their emmitance of D-Wave to a controllable amount. While most Regent require about 50% limit to Duel, she can sufficiently do so with 20% on. Of course, the Prague Disaster was coursed by her Resonation. Part of the Oz that existed even before DMRTWorld Government, there is no doubt that she can duel, no, I mean destroy.  
>—Regent Ace is an expert at rushing. His motto is 'the faster you win, the less your opponent has in store for you." Really, he can rush like no other. While others allow their Deck to unfold and bring out a domination of creatures through comboing off each other, Ace would just spam creatures, using up all his resources in all his Zones as quickly as possible. Indeed, if you want a person to win his games by turn 4, then he is your man.<br>—Regent Hypus is a stern uncle figure. As Cheer and Lecter came from the famed Oz, Hypus was a Dragon Lord. He joined DMRT seven years ago and quickly climbed to his current spot with his personal charm and superb mastery over the multiple race of dragons. Of course, he also takes a liking towards the youngest Regent.  
>—Regent Flora is the youngest Regent as mentioned, still in her teens. As with her past Duel, she takes a special preference toward phoenix, an ancient yet breathtaking power creatures. Trump is Ultimate Galaxy Universe, and her recent triumphs in different competition made her extremely popular among the denizens of the World. I mean…even some one called Jey actually memorized her speech…geez<br>—Regent Gnat is an abnormal member. While the others more or less are lovely folks, he is considered the most annoying Regent, if not selfish and utterly unconsiderate of others. Still, as much as he is a jerk, he have an amazing ease over using cards that can bring out creatures with little or no cost at all. Never underestimate his scheming mind.  
>—Regent Lecter fought for Oz before. As the letter for L, his DP is unquestionably great. Wise and intelligent in his own right and also a scientist very much like me, he always delve for knowledge and to better his own Dueling capacity. Right, he also have a heart to teach, but he bicker a bit too much to my liking.<br>—Regent Magna came from the remnant group who worshiped the Original Heart a decade back. As you know, that group, called the Godwin Society, was destroyed by the DMRT. However, little of you would know that Regent Magna's role in it is the greatest. She single handedly crushed/converted the strongest members of the group. Among them was ArcRegent Dryus.  
>—ArcRegent Dryus is the leader of DMRT. Using creatures with the race of gods and origins like no other, he has undoubtedly one of the highest DP among the Regents. Known for his resolute and absolute sense of authority, even if he is a bit radical for some of your taste, he can plan and execute extraordinary schemes for the greater good of the World. And yes, he is perhaps the most devoted and loyal Regent of them all.<br>—Ex-Regent include Regent Saga, Regent Musica, Regent Shatan, and Regent Darer. Unfortunately, they all perished in loosing critical games. For your information, they were all god/origin users. Especially Regent Saga, he was the first ArcRegent."  
>J: "Oh, that's why Regent Lecter told Lady Magna to watch it, since the casualty seems to be rather heavy for those who still use gods. Wait, wasn't there a Sage called by the name Saga? She is still alive aren't she?"<br>Y: "Yes, she is the first ArcRegent's sister."  
>J: "She is training rather hard these days though, what happened?"<br>Y: "Mostly I guess she lost to Ryu, which became her motivation."  
>J: "That explains, thanks, Professor Yami."<br>Y: "My pleasure, Jey. As for Oz, sine they are the mystery bunch and thus would slowly surface in times coming, I will briefly introduce some of the rather well known ones.  
>—A for Annihilator<br>—C for Cheer Chandi  
>—D for De Dracelo<br>—L for Lance Lecter  
>—S for Storm Kurowind.<br>Of course, those who destroyed Oz needs mentioning too. White One and his companions were the ones responsible. Indeed, one of the reasons we have Regents is that they are the last defence if White One appear and decided to take on the World Government."  
>J: "White One, they are such jerks. Hey, Cheer Chandi and Lance Lecter, aren't the two of them..they are Regents as well!"<br>Y: "As I said, they great Duelists. When Oz disbanded, a few of them transitioned into new positions to earn their livings."  
>J: "Perfect. Right, I also want to ask about other factions who stand against us. How about the Dragon Lords?"<br>Y: "Dragon Lords? Well, I guess I would try to cover most of the anti DMRT/World Government factions for that matter. Unified Alliance, UA for short, is a joint effort of 5 groups of Duelists, one for each civilization respectively, that aimed to keep the World Government out of Sekai.  
>—Dragon Folks. These fellows held themselves with the highest regards in the lands of Sekai, and such that made them almost allyless. Still, from what we know, they do contain the strongest duelling force in their side of their Earth. The Dragon Lords, we like to call them, are actually a chosen few that can duel as well as our Regent does. Yes, Regent Hypus was one of them, and you all know how good he is, right? They come like fire and fade like smoke, a rather nightmarish<br>—Abyss. No information on them can be gathered other than the rather pronounced members. The Dark Threesomes, as we call them, are 3 groups, each with 3 members, who stalks poor Duelists and steals their cards. They were so good at what they do, even the Captins have been targeted and deprived of his treasures. They seem to have made no contacts with the Regents so far, but that wouldn't be far off.  
>—Silver Sky. The more or less utopian society that lives in the grand cities under the shealter of Invincible Aura always led to a race of rather strange Duelists. Led by the proud Cyprus, they patrol Sekai as though they were the police. Unfortunately for those who wanted to play by a different rule, those who dwell in the grand cities, aka the Skyrians, do have great Duelists capable of taking on the likes of our Captains. Of course, before we dismiss them as the weakest faction, don't forget that White One was a Skyrian, and so were his companions.<br>—Generation of Unity. Newly formed in comparison, their strength, at least in terms of duelling power, is not any less than that of the others. Lead by Noren, they specialize in being one with nature, which means calm when untouched and feral when provoked. In the near future, any DMRT movements in Sekai would have to be fought through the bunch of them. By the way, they do have the most members.  
>—Pacific's Ocean. The most interesting group of them all. Just by purely comparing their duelling capacities, they might even exceed that of the Dragon Folks, but strangely enough, they were never seen in any major clashes as of yet. Oceans' Eleven, consist of 11 members who all prefer the civilization of water, is the core of their strength, but as hard as it is to find a needle on the bottom of the ocean, it is impossible to pin these slippery folks down."<br>J: "Wow, thanks for the great long introduction I am sure no one will read, Professor Yami. So, eh, move onto the next agenda?"  
>Y: "I still have yet to cover the Dragon Lords<br>—High Lord Full Frontal: One of the top 10 most wanted, the High Lord is a mobile source of destruction. Remember the Alien invasion 4 years ago? The leading invader, Gallows Devil Dragon, yes, you heard right, was driven back against the trump creature of High Lord Full Frontal. Of course, it was greatly weakened at the cost of a Regent for the DMRT, but there is no doubt of his strength. After all, man with both dangerous powers and dangerous intentions are dangerous.  
>—Dragon Lord Kage: This Dragon Lord has been with his own faction since the very start, witnessing the rise of Desmond and his fall and everything else. Man of certain flare, he is always there to steal the spotlight. Dressed in a dark trench coat, he re<br>—Dragon Lord Ryu: The youngest member of this rather elite group, he was raised along with Shin, where his talent regarding usage of dragons quickly outshone the others. Demonstrating the power of Dragon Lords, he took care of several disputes with the other factions with only him and his dragons.  
>—Dragon Lord Kiteking: A percular Dragon Lord who used races outside of Armored Dragon and Earth Dragons and still easily dominate most others. Most known for his Zombie Dragon X Apollonia Dragon Decks that aims to both defend and destroy rather than attack with flare.<br>—Dragon Lord Jale: Another oddity who specialize in other dragons, especially of the Poseidia species.  
>—Drake Lord Shin: Even if he is not yet a Dragon Lord, with his capabilities, he would easily become the next. Known for his brutalness and his confidence, he is the shinning star among the dragon lovers.<br>—Ex Lord Hyper: A founder of the Dragon Folks, this passionate fellow became one of the Regents know as Regent Hypus. He floods the Battle Zone with Dragons of all sorts destroying his opponent once and for all.  
>—Ex Lord Desmond: A name that nightmare to many of us, he was another founder of the faction, but also the first being who made the dragons feared among all the nations. Controling Bombazzar, Dragon of Destiny, Uberdragon Bajula the First, and various other dragons that knew nothing but destruction, this man laid waste to miles upon miles of land near the Wall of Aeons, going even as far as to Centurus. Of course, he disappeared later, with no news of his whereabouts.<br>—Guardian Subpress: This mysterious figure requires a little explanation as well. Stationed in the Nest at all times, he had guarded the Dragon Folk's for as long as it had been founded.  
>J: "Wow, if not for Regent Flora, I might be adoring these dudes instead."<br>Y: "Never knew you have an interest for males, Jey."  
>J: "I don't!"<br>Y: "Well, since we don't have to prove that, we will continue. Read us the next letter."  
>J: "Thanks so much, Professor. Well then, from Reader Nolan Johson: Chapter 2's Duel was short. It doesn't even show how Duel Masters plays like."<br>Y: "Good comment. Right, as suggested, it is very short. But keep in mind that the point of view rest with Will, who knows nothing about Duel Masters in general, so he missed some necessary descriptions. And yes, Dragon Decks, given enough Hand, can crush any opponent with the aid of firebirds. If you actually want to follow something similar, there is always the Duel between Sana and Ryu inside the subamarine."  
>J: "Right, dragons are more or less the iconic creatures of Duel Masters aren't they? Continuing, from Reader Scissica: In Chapter 3, how did Illia know that her last Shield is a Shield Trigger?"<br>Y: "Splendid. Yes, Illia is a Duelists who knows her Deck well. In this case, remember what was the fourth Shield broken? It was a Crystal Memory. That effectively gives you the ability to look into your Deck. In her case, she looked through it and found the lack of a card. Because Inferno Sign is restricted in the current playlist, once it doesn't show up in your Draws or Mana, and is not in your Deck, it has to be in the Shields. With that, she took Baiken into her Hand and set up the trap for Sana to jump into."  
>J: "So I guess she is a calculating Duelist then?"<br>Y: "Indeed, you can observe that from the Duel she had with William Play. She helped him with his Deck, then gave him the opportunity to unleash his most powerful combo, which he did. That, even though able to reduce Illia's Shields to ashes, made sure that she effectively took out all the Blockers and then crashed her way into victory by suiciding all her creatures in her Battle Zone."  
>J: "Brilliance. I guess she does remind me of Regent Flora. That Duel between her and<br>Y: "The idea behind that Deck is that a Deck should be able to built to last against all form of quick assaults using Phoenix to stall her way into victory. Crystal Phalanx being able to stop attacks directed at the Player herself with Meteor Burn made sure that her trump Ultimate Galaxy Universe However, that Deck by itself is extremely resource demanding. If not Dracela decided to attack whenever he could, she couldn't have gained that big of a Hand in a short period of time. So really, she planned everything right so that her UGU can bring on a 'Todomeda'less game through its simple ability to Meteor Burn whenever it attacks."  
>J: "Oh I love her."<br>Y: "Oh we know that clear enough. Next letter?"  
>J: "Right, DaWrita's letter on chapter 19. Ryu's Kaijudo with Karas made for some excellent combos.<br>J: "Last letter, and this is about chapter 18, where Illia helped Will made his Deck and then proceed to crush him. Why did Will, when he knew that the slayer Pudding Pudding with Intense Striking Twist on her would kill all his creatures, put his General of Galaxy Squadron into Battle Zone?"  
>Y: "The beauty of that Illia's combo is to remove all Will's creatures, and she was gambling. Would she done nothing, she wouldn't survive the next turn since Will have the Battle Zone advantage and Galaxy Squadron can easily reinforce after a battle is won by his creatures. So she decided to act, which is to attract the attacks from Will. Of course, she knew about the Invincible Operations, thus she would have to sacrifice all her Shields to achieve a victory. Which she did with great flare. One turn k.o."<br>J: "Illia is quite the boss isn't she."  
>Y: "Certainly. Since that was the last letter, I suppose it is time for the next phase, which is to introduce the simple flow of a Duel. I understand not all have a clear grasp on the game itself, thus I pulled this recording from my old piles. Sadly nothing par sound is left, but we'll explain everything along the way. Before I start though, I must introduce the two Duelists, both both from a long time ago, back when the Coast was still in power. Kokujo and Hakuoh are their names, depicted as K and H."<br>J: "Kokujo and Hakuoh? They sound familiar."  
>Y: "They are a legend by their own rights. And yes, both uses darklight Decks, but one focuses on destruction, the other on defense. Right, let it begin."  
>H: "…Duel Start!"<br>K: "Hehahahaha, Hakuoh, let's start then. I put Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight in my Mana Zone tapped."  
>Y: "Notice here, that Bloody Shadow is a BlackWhite creature. Whenever a card with more than one civilization affinity enters the Mana Zone, it goes in tapped."  
>H: "Aqua Surfer in my Mana Zone."<br>K: "My turn. DNA Spark to Mana, which I will tap to Summon Zabi Fly, the Pillager."  
>J: "Why is Kokujo tapping his cards in Mana?"<br>Y: "Well, whenever you want to summon something or cast a spell, under normal circumstances, cards in Mana Zone are what is used to pay for it. In this case, a Dark Mana and another card is tapped to pay for Zabi Fly's 2 cost."  
>H: "I add Super Spark to his mana zone and end turn."<br>K: "I summon Zabi Barrel, Western Doll. Zabi Fly, break his shield!"  
>H: "No Shield Trigger."<br>J: "No Shield Trigger? What does that mean?"  
>Y: "Certain cards have the effect of being able to be castsummon directly when they are returned from the Shield to their Hand. In this case, when a Shield is broken, the card that represented the Shield will return to the Shield owner's Hand. When Hakuoh looked at it, he can announce 'no trigger' to say that this card wouldn't be cast/returned immediately due to the Shield Trigger effect."  
>K: "These last years have made you rusty."<br>H: "Is it so, dear brother? I summon Gaga Pikarian and draw a card!"  
>K: "My turn, I cast Bone Dance Charger! I get two cards in my graveyard and one more mana."<br>J: "One more Mana? Bone Dance Charger gives you another card in Mana?"  
>Y: "Well, you can say so, but it is not what you think. It does not act like a Faerie Life where the top card of the Deck enters the Mana Zone, a Charger has the effect of when it is casted, it will enter the Mana Zone instead of the Grave. This way, itself became the extra card in the Mana."<br>J: "Ah, alternative means to accelerate. Look, Hakuoh just summoned a Gaga Petrova while Kokujo just summoned a Zabi Trash Train. Now it is Hakuoh's turn again.  
>H: "I summon Gaga Pikarian. I draw a card."<br>K: "Heh, you may draw a card, but that wouldn't help. I summon Zabi Olzekia, Demonic Sword General! I destroy Zabi Fly, discard a card from your hand, draw a card thanks to Zabi Trash Train and you'll have to destroy one of your creatures."  
>H: "Heh, I destroy Gaga Pikarian, then discarding Energy Stream."<br>Y: "Great move from Kokujo! With his 3 Alien creatures, he managed to regain control of the zone. One of the greater advantage that Hakuoh held was a larger Hand than Kokujo, but Zabi Fly's effect that triggers on destruction did make the man in white loose a valuable card."  
>H: "One card means nothing. I summon Cebu Aquman Jr. From that, I reveal the top three cards of my Deck. Light, Light, Light. Perfect. Gaga Petrova, Gaga Pikarian, break his shields!"<br>K: "Thanks for the Shields! I will gladly use them against you. No Triggers of course, but let's see. How about Ashliger and a yellow alien blocker? Zabi Olzekia attack Gaga Petrova."  
>H: "Not going to stop me. I summon Aquan Super Emeral, and using its effect to switch one of my shields. Gaga Pikarian attack!"<br>K: "Gaga block. Both dies and I get to draw a card."  
>H: "As you see fit. Turn End."<br>K: "Oh? Not going to struggler longer? Anyway, I will summon a Bega. Get a Shield back, then discard a card from your Hand. Lovely, no?"  
>J: "Get a Shield Back?"<br>Y: "Bega is one of the dichromatic creatures that are a combo of two races. In fact, for that group of creatures, all those that have the civilization of Light gets a Shield back from the top of Deck, while the Black civ gets to discard a card from the other person's Hand. As for fire, you get to destroy a creature with 'Blocker', with Nature giving an extra mana from the top of Deck, very much like Light. Water just allows you to see a Shield, so you know what it is and can plan ahead."  
>J: "Awesome. Is there any with more than two civilizations?"<br>Y: "Not that I know of."  
>J: "Sad. It would be my new favorite creature."<br>H: "I discard a Heaven's Gate."  
>K: "Lovely."<br>J: "Heaven's Gate? Isn't that a good Shield Trigger?"  
>Y: "Yes, and in this case, probably the core piece of Hakuoh's Deck."<br>H: "You are lucky. Well then, I  
>K: "Thanks for the Shields, it's what I needed to bring you down! I cast Bone Dance Charger! Then, I summon Ashliger's effect, I evolve Bega into Zabi Libra, Lord of Demons for only 3 mana! And then… I summon Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit!"<br>J: "Huh? But how?"  
>Y: "Yeah, Auzesu costs 6 mana, whereas Ashliger reduces its cost by 2, making it cost 4. And Kokujo has only 3 untapped mana left! You're right, but you two forgot that Auzesu has Sympathy: Angel Command and Demon Command. That means that his cost gets reduced by 1 for each Angel Command or Demon Command that Kokujo has in the battle zone. So, in other words, Zabi Olzekia and Zabi Libra contributed to Auzesu's summoning as well. Now, with Auzesu's effect, he'll destroy Hakuoh's tapped creatures when he attacks with his other Demon Commands."<br>K: "Zabi Olzekia, attack Gaga Petrova! Destroy Cebu Aquan. Zabi Libra, Zabi Trash Train, Ashliger, break his shields! YAHAHAHAHAHAHA, how do you like that, 'brother'? Can you do better than me?"  
>H: "Easily. Shield trigger, I cast two Heaven's Gate and summon two HEIKE Double Cross, Spirit of Gaga and two Milzam, Spirit of Miracles!"<br>J: "How what just happened?"  
>Y: "Heaven's Gate. Wonderful comeback indeed! Hakuoh has managed to summon 4 creatures… in his opponent's turn!" The professor exclaimed as he explained.<br>H: "Also, shield trigger, I cast Super Spark and tap Auzesu!" Hakuoh said and a bright light descended from the ceiling upon Kokujo's Auzesu card, tapping it. "Now it's my turn, I summon Aqua Surfer and send Zabi Trash Train to your hand! Milzam, destroy Auzesu! My other Milzam, destroy Zabi Libra! HEIKE Double Cross, destroy Ashliger, and my other HEIKE Double Cross, destroy Zabi Olzekia! How about that?"  
>K: "Hah, even if you've wiped out my whole field, There is still ways to defeat you! My turn, I cast Terror Pit and destroy one of your Milzams. Then, G Zero, I summon two Bloody Shadows, Mystic Light Death Knight!"<br>H: "I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards. Then I summon Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law. Milzam, double break his shields! Aqua Surfer, break his shield!"  
>K: "Block the attack, Bloody Shadow! I think it's time to get serious! I summon Zabi Fly, the Pillager and Olzekia, General of Decapitation! When I summon Olzekia, I'll destroy a creature of mine and two of yours. I destroy Zabi Fly!"<br>H: "I destroy Ultimus and one HEIKE. But with Ultimus' effect, I take Heaven's Gate from my deck to my hand! Now, Evolution! HEIKE Double Cross, become Gaga Alcadeias, Lord of Servant Spirits!"  
>Y: "Gaga Alcadeias does not allow Kokujo to cast any spells as long as he doesn't have an Alien in the battle zone. And from the looks of it, he won't be casting any spells anytime soon."<br>H: "It's time to end this! Milzam, break his final shields! You got any shield triggers, my dear brother? Well, if they're spells, Gaga Alcadeias won't let you cast them! Oh well, I guess it's time to end this. Gaga Alcadeias, todomeda!"  
>K: "Heh, block! Right, in case you didn't notice, there is still one of these babies on the Battle Zone. When I casted Terror Pit and took down one of you Milzams, I summoned two Bloody Shadows. One of them got destroyed when it blocked Aqua Surfer, but the other stood there unharmed."<br>H: "You got lucky, that's all."  
>K: "Perhaps. Luck could be why there is quite a large difference between me and you. Evolution! Olzekia, become Ballcadeias, Divine Demonic Lord!"<br>J: "Ballcadeias? Ballom + Alcadeias? No, it can't be that stupid can it?"  
>Y: "It is that simple. Ballcadeias, Divine Demonic Lord is the fusion of both, its ability is to take out all creatures in the Battle Zone, then stops your opponent from casting spells. Since Hakuoh has no Shields, it is game over."<br>K: "Hahaha, Hakuoh, admit defeat! You have nothing left! Ballcadeias, Divine Demonic Lord, todomeda!"  
>H: "…!"<br>Y: "Indeed, todomeda it is. In case you don't know what todomeda means—"  
>J: "It means final strike. I know, I am a genius…ow, what did you do that for?"<br>Y: "That knock on your head was a reminder that you shall never boost especially in front of other experts like me. Anyhow, as you can see, as far as Dueling goes, the easiest way to win is probably the most brutal way, which is to kill all your opponent's creatures then break all their Shields. What lost for Hakuoh was not that he didn't defend well enough, it was the fact that the removals from Kokujo came way almost immediately whenever Hakuoh can put his creatures into the Battle Zone. While three triggers did make a minute difference, it was the field cleaning effects of the dark focused Duelist who came out top."  
>J: "You are right, but still, there is nothing better than Ultimate Galaxy Universe. No amount of removals can take her out."<br>Y: "Ironically, the best combo card for that ultimate phoenix is a dark card. Oh well, I guess you all now understand some of the points that is seen in what would be the history of the World and Sekai. I bid you sit back, and enjoy."  
>J: "Ja-ne…ow, why did you nudge me!"<br>Y: "No reason…"

tape ends  
>Velcum buiack.<br>Wait, let me change my accent back. Welcome back, this is Duel Masters channel and what we just heard was a high level high confidentiality conversation behind some of the brightest minds in the World.  
>As you know, the World Government's dogs, the DMRT, are about to move against Sekai. Of course, in due time, the Kingdom Games is commencing. I believe, if we can perhaps, take the crown of that certain championship, the DMRT will know what they are up against.<br>Well, then, time to sign out. I am the black wind that blows in the night, I am your host, and I am your emcee for tonight. Of course, I am also a lovely lady.  
>Right now, I will take on one of my greatest bet of my life. If I succeed, victory will surely belong to us all. Though before that—Auf Wiedensehen.<br>[02:24] == - /quit #channel  
>[02:24] == -<br>[02:24] == - You can also change your nickname by using the /nick command,  
>[02:24] == - for example you could change your nickname to fish by typing:<br>[02:24] == - /nick fish  
>[02:24] == -<br>[02:24] == - If you would like to add this IRC client to your own website you  
>[02:24] == - can use the wizard.<br>[02:24] == -  
>[02:24] == -<br>[02:24] == End of /MOTD command.  
>[02:24] . - on 1 ca 1(4) ft 20(20)<br>[02:24] == +i  
>[02:24] == Usermode change: +d<br>[02:25] == Usermode change: +u  
>[02:25] == Usermode change: +e<br>[02:25] == Usermode change: +l  
>[02:25] == Usermode change: +m<br>[02:25] == Usermode change: +a  
>[02:25] == Usermode change: +s<br>[02:25] == Usermode change: +t  
>[02:25] == Usermode change: +e<br>[02:25] == Usermode change: +r  
>[02:25] == Usermode change: +s<br>[02:25] == Usermode log out [Y/N]  
>[02:25] == Usermode log out: Y<br>[02:25] == User nickname [Fully Dragons]  
>[02:25] == User logged out<br>[02:25] == Thanks for tunning in  
>[02:25] == Bye!<p> 


	22. Chapter 21:  The Drunken Darkness

**Chapter 21: The Drunken Darkness**

_Hm, one of the longest Duel I have ever written, even if it only ends in 8-9 turns. It is quite bizzarre really, if you want to go through all the strategies involved, that everything have to be explained in such details that...oh never mind me ranting. Enjoy the chapter where darkness pwns the goodness of mankind :P And yes, it is Subaru's special chapter, though also one for one of the Regents. Enjoy!_

_P.S. Subaru when drunk, is completely different._

* * *

><p>The Sun reached across Sekai, unveiling its mysterious cover of shadows, exposing it to the world up above.<p>

The brilliance of the master of the Solar System rolled over the Wall, lighting the many soldiers who patrolled the perimeters. Ever since the making of the hole at the mid section, the security had more than tripled. Now, even more came to the Wall of Aeons. At the northern parts, a newcomer stood atop one of the watch towers for the first time. A waterfall of silver hair crowned her head, allowing the lengthy strands to flow over the golden cape of hers. Regent Magna had arrived.

Suddenly, clouds overcame the glory of the great ball of fusion one Astronomical Unit away, and darkness fell. A frown crept up her nearly perfect face as she witness the sudden appearance of the many glowing dots in the distant mountains.

Those were eyes.

Sighing, she rubbed her temples.

"Such stupidity."

"Ah, Your Majesty Lady Magna," A uniformed man approached her. "It seems that we have trouble."

"Trouble? Remember, Captain Alfred, would you call cracking an egg shell trouble? No, it is merely an annoyance." With that, Lady Magna, a Regent of DMRT, bent back her head and howled, as though a wolf at the rising moon. A pillar of gold erupted, hammering into the clouds above. That sheer collection of energy shred the clouds, giving a new space for the sun's rays to shine on the many creatures that loomed ahead. No matter the Beast Folks that emerged from the forest, the Snow Faeries that danced about in the frost capped zeniths, or those Giants that towered even above the tallest peaks.

There was no fear in the pair of silver eyes, only condemnation.

She was ready.

She will win.

After all, it was her duty.

* * *

><p>The day break at the World was equally shocking.<p>

Centurus accepted the blessing of the day, basking in sunshine. To its sides, the bridges that reach up and over the elevated walls had all been severed. Thousands of planes and helicopters flew about, carrying out the order that the ArcRegent just made. Evacuate the outer ring of Centurus, and allow anyone who wants to leave the inner parts of the City to go.

Something was about to happen to it, a drastic change.

Similarily, at Neovena, no one forsaw the Duel that took place above the shell that had kept the City safe.

Of course, it took place before Neovena sunk back into the depth of the cold Mediterranean Sea, just as the Sun travelled overhead.

A giant whirlpool formed as the City made its daily descent to the awe of the tourists who watched from the surrounding islands of Lido. Though, more of them were standing still, gaping. Yes, just moments ago, there were two…no, three people, who stood a top the glass case that protected the contents of the City below.

And to the awe of the tourists, great forms appeared over them, as forks of lightning consumed the space they were in. Of course, after a while, the static storm faded, instead taken

As Neovena disappeared into the ocean, so did the mysterious things that appeared earlier. Instantly, those with their cameras turned on flipped back to their photos taken and videos shot, only to discover that there was nothing in them. Somehow the static storm that the trio made decimated any electronical units nearby. Some cried silently, while others just sighed.

Still, none of them took it seriously. After all, this is the capital of entertainment, and isn't it normal to put on shows? That gigantic cyber like diva did resemble a hologram, and so did those black tiger/lion creatures that showed up at the opposite side.

And then, satisfied, they left.

Little did they know, it wasn't entertainment.

Not at all.

On the under side of the glass, a series of cameras watched. Due to the great insulating aspect of the silicon mixture, they were safe from the EMP effect that was just unleashed by the recent events. The image they took was sent immediately back to the control room, somewhere in the monitor rooms way down below. These feed formed clear depiction of a Duel, and this Duel was watched by a single girl.

"How…" She muttered, one finger coiling her hair.

_This is unreal…how…_

She swallowed hard. _And who is that demon…? Dang, if the feed actually came with sounds…though I do notice the infamous Edo. Could this be a member of the Ocean's Eleven? No, none of the Ocean's uses darkness to such a degree…so who is…?_

"Ha. Isn't that Subaru just there?" A crackled voice appeared behind her, almost scaring her out of her seat. "Interesting, oh well, then I must go join hi—by the way, what were you doing here? If you were to achknowledge me as your 'father' you should at least follow me around, not running off to who-knows-where, right, Lala?"

Lala hopped off the rather large chair, shuffling to the side of her 'daddy', a now de-turbaned. With a hair full of freshly spiked hair, irradiating an aura of genuine darkness that melded into the dim setting of the room quite well, the man, named Vincen Shub, or Shubby Doo by the wonderful Will, stood with a sneer.

That sneer wasn't directed at anyone, it was just there, part of his façade.

"So, Lala, anything interesting to be seen here?" His only visible eye rolled in the general direction of the girl. An eyepatch covered the other, making him rather like a pirate.

"Not much, daddy." The little girl purred, leaning against the control panels.

"Then it is time to go. I like the dark, but Neovena is indeed an interesting City. And if my friend, the one you saw a while ago, was here, then I shall go meet him before traveling to Collossius."

"But daddy daddy." Lala filled her voice with sweetness.

"What."

"So next stop, how about going to the Twista Nippleson? It is located about five blocks away."

"Twist-a Nip—what is that place?"

"A good place for you."

"Then indeed I will go."

"Wait, daddy."

"What."

"I just remembered, I didn't bring…bring-g a…"

"Bring a what."

"I didn't bri-ing a-a s—"

"Spit it out will ya?"

"I didn't bring a swimsuite."

"Sw-swim suite!?" Vincen gawked. "What do you want a swimsuite in an underwater City for?"

"Well, you are not going out on the beach tonight? Neovena's night beach party is quite nice."

"I have no wish to do that."

"Chicken."

"WHAT!?"

"Afraid to show off your flauntish abs do you? Afraid you will attract fellow homosexuals? It is fine, daddy, you are too ugly to fulfil their daily needs."

"Y-you!"

"Oh please, stop acting like you don't care about anything, I know deep inside of you, there is still a fire that burns with vigor. Why not go play outside sometimes, Mr. Dark Nerd?"

Vincen opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Finally, he spat, "Ah, I hate little girls."

"Hey I am not little!"

"Girls without boobs are little."

"Che, like guys with no balls are still considered male."

"OK, I WILL GO, HAPPY!?"

"There you go. Well, what are we waiting for? Twista is waiting for us!" Lala shooed the very grim man out the door, ushering with her two tiny hands right over his rear.

Little did he know, she was stalling for time.

If he would turn around and take a peak at the screnes, he would've seen a filled bar on the bottom screen.

It read:

'Video Download: Completed'

* * *

><p>At that, it might be necessary to introduce you to the City of Neovena. As it was built on the ruins of Old Venice, it retained most of its old features, including the usage of water ways. The bigger question here is how the water flows controlled during the day time. Well, near the center of the sunken island, where Campo Saint Angelo used to rest, there a spire stood. Not just any spire it was. More than two kilometres in height, and a diameter of fifty meters, it was the support where the City clung to climb up into the sky. People named it the Marco's Pike, and built a magnificent wonder that many still consider one of the greatest engineering miracle of the past decade. Marco's Pike was hollow in the center, capped with a hatch. By selectively opening it, water can flow in and run down into the depth of the column until it hits the bottom of the city, where the water is purified and spewed forth for further use. In fact, the water is so pure that you can bow at any cannal and drink from it to quench your thirst. Adding to the Marco Pike was a its dress, a dome of glass.<p>

And yes, that is the glass shell of Neovena.

At the tip of the spire came a shell of glass that curved down like a bell, covering the entirety of the City, attached to the bottom of the City, which made from a plate of the strongest material known to man.

In a satellite image taken at day, if you zoom into about 10 km above the City, it can be seen that three islands surround an emptiness where Neovena rest at the bottom of the sea. One served as the customs, where a bridge makes it way over the hundreds of milies of waters to reach the shores. The airport occupied the other island, leaving only one (the largest though), for the accommodation of tourist during the day time. At night, Neovena, shaped rather like a hexagon, will raise to open its doors to the nocturnal party.

Though the most amazing thing regarding the glass case was that its can rotate on separate sets of axis to work like a window shutter.

That, combined with the brilliance of the neon lights splashing forth from the interior of the City, meant Neovena will shine like a diamond in full glory under a rather spectacular spotlight.

Still, it gets better at day time. As a City that completes a dive every morning, for those who paid handsomely to stay within will witness a gorgeous change. The panels of glass slid together as though they were one piece of gigantic silica. Schools of fish cast their shadows into the glass, where they were magnified into moving blocks of shades that drew more than oohs and aahs from the tourists bellow.

Of course, Neovena doesn't dive that far underwater. The tip of the Marco's Pike is merely 10-20 meters from the surface. As far as illuminations goes, the hydrolic plants provide enough energy. Many of the channels were inlaid with a propellation system where people can step into them with special floatation device, and travel in them.

A father and daughter trudged along side of one such channel, following the streaming water.

"Eh, daddy, a bit slower? I can't keep up." Lala complaint.

"Keep up and shut up." Vincen marched on, still a bit upset with what she said earlier.

"But you just walked past the place…"

Realizing his mistake, Vincen coughed lightly, then turned back where he saw something that made his jaw drop.

"Right there, you see the store." Lala pointed.

"This is Twista Nippleson?" Vincen stared unbelievingly at the blaring neon signs. "It has a pink door/gate/entrance thingy!"

"You don't like the color pink?"

"You think I do?"

"Eh…of course?"

"No I don't like it!"

"Don't worry, you will get use to it. It is an adorable color really."

"I don't _like _adorable colors, not even close!"

"Enjoy yourself la, I will pay for you, you poor thing."

"I am not a thing nor am I poor!" Vincen protested, but his protest didn't last long. Lala produced a big pile of bills, each complete with 4 zeros.

"Here take these." Lala looked at her makeshift daddy with eyes of pity. "Huh, never heard any father needing his daughter's cash to play in a casino."

"I am not…"

"Just take it." The little girl put on a harmless grin.

"Eh…" Vincen was at a lost of words.

"Dad, enjoy your time!" Then Lala ran off, disappearing over the bridge.

"Whatever, I will spend them all! I promise you!" Vincen shouted after her.

Lala didn't respond, instead, after crossing over the bridge, she ran to the nearest guardpost. She had the map of Neovena stored in her Limit Breaker, available to be checked at any time, so she arrived quite quickly. Flashing her badge, she kicked the guardman out, but not before handing him a handful of bills, telling him to enjoy himself. In meanwhile, she would be inside doing whatever, but she made it clear it wasn't his business.

Being Italian, the man shrugged, then strolled off to the one of the bigger bars. There he would enjoy a mug or two of the finest planton beer.

As for Lala, she plob herself down on the chair, feeling the warmth that the guard just left.

_Eww…_

She took out the storage device she had installed on the security monitors moments ago, inserted it into the computer, tinkered with it until it spewed a series of images formed on the empty screens where it showed what happened an hour ago above the roof of Neovena.

There it goes, with the three humans atop the glass, speaking.

"Come on, tell me what happened." Sage Lala bit her fingers, trying to learn something from the videos. _ No, no sounds, but hopefully what I can see is enough._

If only the Sage would've heard the words that the two sides exchanged, it would've been even more shocking, especially to a Sage of her ranks.

* * *

><p>~An hour earlier~<p>

Three stood on the zenith of the glass dome, just over the hatch that led back down to the City.

ExRegent Cheer just witness the brownish haired young man send away one of his accomplice, a blue haired lad. Now she faced them, smiling. Her deckcase in hand, she was ready to spring on the first sign of trouble.

In fact, the static crackle surrounding her manifested the fact she was emitting D-Waves.

"Hellow, pretty lady, we meet again." Voice still soft like the sea, but with one side of her face covered with hair, it was hard to read her emotions.

"You!" Subaru almost jumped, then instinctively ran behind Edo.

"So Bliss was right. You survived." ExRegent Cheer pondered outloud. "How did you achieve that though? Empress Chirico might not have the strongest attacking power, but in simpler terms, it is over 10,000."

"That…" Sea wind whip up Subaru's hair, forcing him to pull them together. Perhaps not feeling as safe, he cuddled them in his chest.

"I must have made a mistake. But I will now amend it." The blue haired woman said, gesturing by drawing a horizontal line over her throat with an index finger.

Edo, completely confused on how they had been followed, stepped up finally, as he realized this newcomer might not be their friend. "Wait, lady, before you do that, you'd better stop."

"And why are you doing this?" Regent Cheer's mysterious smile curved 15degrees more. She took a step forward, sliding across the glass, though halted as Edo's arm blocked her path.

"Hey lady, you shall not pass!" Edo cried.

"That's a bit hash is it? I haven't even made my challenge." Cheer smiled, tilting her head.

"Well, harsh or not, there is a reason you mustn't challenge him." Edo states.

"Oh?" Cheer was curious.

"And that is because he has a prettier face than you do. No one gets to challenge the pretty lady unless they go through me." Edo proclaimed, earning a facepalm from his friend behind him.

"The. Pretty. Lady?" Subaru was grinding his palm against his face.

"And I am not pretty enough?" ExRegent place a hand of her cheek like a cute little girl.

"Eh…wow, you are hot, alright. Of course, not so much as my buddy behind me, so my priority is with him." Edo stood by Subaru, hands over his shoulders.

"Well, I have my priorities as well. I need to bring his head to the headquarter, no matter dead or alive. So may you kindly step to the side and let me finish my job?" Cheer offered.

"Now, pretty lady, you have been on my nerves already. What I said once, I will not repeat again. Subaru is my friend, and I shall not turn my back from him."

Finally Cheer gave up trying to negotiate. "You are?"

"Edo, Edo K—"

Cheer hammered her palm with the bottom of her fist. "One of the Ocean's Eleven."

"Ah yes," Edo turned to Subaru, voice filled with empuzzlment. "Am I that famous?"

Subaru's voice quivered a bit. "Eh, no, Edo, but she is someone who will definitely know who—"

"Man, just as I thought I was manly enough that all gorgeous lady would instantly recognize my mature musk of male pheronmons." Edo puffed up his chest.

"That would be disgusting." Subaru resisted the urge to push his buddy away from him.

"Yeah, I thought so as well." Cheer agreed with Subaru.

Edo protested, "Hey, no ganging up on me!"

"Well then, Edo kun, it will be my pleasure if you step aside to let me take care of your friend."

"No, never." Edo stood firm.

Eyes narrowing on Edo, Cheer drew her Deck. Instantly a wave of sparks shot out, covering the glass floor. "Perhaps if you would Duel me first? Once I am finish you, then, I shall challenge you, Subaru." Cheer stated, at which Subaru cringed.

Edo looked at his friend who was shivering. No, a Duelist in that state can never win anything. He inhaled, and pulled out his glowing Deck. "I Edo, challenge you do a Duel."

"And I accept. Let the Duel begin." Cheer raised her Deck.

Both Decks turned into supernovas, drowning Subaru in their glory. Unlike the overwhelming holographic glare of Cheer's, Edo's was like an slippery eel, dodging, elusive, but coiling and ever present.

"…Edo…"

Seeing Subaru's hesitation, Edo urged. "Subaru, go! I can handle her."

"Edo, you have no idea who she is?" Subaru grabbed hold of Edo's hands.

"I don't, but I will never let my friend down, especially if it is about Dueling. Oh heck, I wouldn't lose to anyone, well, perhaps bar the leaders of the Alliance, or the Regents. Yeah, the Regents would really be a threat. You know, Regent is like the last thing you can be, no? They are such a rare breed of creatures that we only hear in myths. It is like meeting a Yeti. Wait, you don't' say…No, no way." Edo saw the despair in his friend's eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Cheer did a little curtesy. "I am a rare breed of mythical Yeti-like creatures called Regents. Regent Cheer, a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah seriously?" The water Duelist roared. "Why do I have to face up against a freaking Regent?"

"Your luck."

"Definitely your luck."

"You two stop it!" Edo growled.

Subaru tried to step forth, but his jellified legs couldn't do it. "Why didn't you just kill me last time we Dueled?" Subaru said, a bit desperate.

"It was merely a mistake on my part." Cheer replied coldly. "Though, Subaru, I grant you leave. After I am done here, I will look for you and hunt you down."

"Edo, don't…Let's try to…" Subaru backed to the edge of the hatch.

"Subaru, as a person from Sekai, from the Alliance, it is never right to refuse a Duel. Esepcially if it is a…Regent…" Edo swallowed hard, still easing his buddy towards the hatch. "I will do fine."

"Edo…why…" Subaru was nearly crying, but he couldn't change his mind nor Edos. Can he face the same terror again? No never.

"Subaru, take your Apple Cider. Let's see if I can be a man until the end of my life." Edo rolled up his sleeves. "Good bye, my friend. May we meet again."

Subaru had already stepped into the hatch.

Behind him, he heard Edo reintroduce himself.

"I, Edo Kanda, Tenth of the Eleventh, challenge you, Regent Cheer of Duel Masters Response Team to a Duel."

Then came the Regent's reply.

"I, Regent of DMRT, Cheer Chandi, accept your challenge!"

* * *

><p>The hatch lead him down a flight of spiralling stairs until it ends at the platform with an elevator.<p>

As the dark Duelist escaped, he cried.

With each step, he hammered his fist into the metallic wall.

Tears flowed, of fear, but more from regret.

_Why can't I stand up to her? I only played her once…And Edo, we could've ran together! _

"Ah! Curses! Why do I have such suicidal friends!" He downed his bottle of Apple Cider. And then, it all went wrong. A sheering pain slid down his throat, vaporing his throat cells.

Subaru dropped to his knees, the bottle dropped.

Edo! What did you do to my Apple Cider! It…burns!

As the bottle rolled away, Subaru saw the other side of the label.

It read: Fresh from Russia—Homemade Vodka.

EDO!

* * *

><p>Edo saw Subaru leave, then collapsed.<p>

"What, young man, are you going to set up?" Regent Cheer asked.

"Eh…can you stop emitting such a high intensity of D-Wave? You are crushing me…" Edo panted. He too, didn't comprehend the power of the Regent until he decided to Duel her. Just the simple overwhelming pressure was enough to send him to his knees.

"I am only on 60% of my Limit Breaker. Raise and shine on, lad, the day is still young for you to be faltering." Cheer set her Deck down, then crush 5 cards into mid air.

As she did so, Edo completed the same action.

The Duel began.

And as it did, the link between them form, expanding an invisible force field. It was well, though the formation of the Link felt like a hammer to the face for Edo.

He drew 5 cards, which the Regent micmiced.

"Cut Deck!" "Cut." Both of them went.

"Crystal Zweilancer!" "Faerie Gift."

Edo's card had a cost of 8. He would go first.

Just as Edo picked out the first card with trembling hands, a voice stopped him.

"Stop, Edo."

Cheer's mouth almost dropped. How did he rip through the forcefield of the Duel to come in? Even with her power of output, she would have to increase it up to 70% or above to do something similar.

Though Edo was thinking something else.

Nearly dropping his Aqua Naruto Surfer (which he planned to use as Mana), Edo roared. "Why are you back Subaru!" The black beauty has once emerged from the hatch, his black hair wildly waving. A shadow was over his head, a nightmarish grin present, like a Dark Lord. A Deck in his hands, but that was emitting nothing but a dark radiation.

"Edo," Subaru took a stride, face right in his friend's. "Am I not your friend?"

"Yes…but." Edo answered.

"No but, she is after me, and thus my business."

"But a friends's business is my bus—"

"So a friend's friend's business is mine, right? I beg you, Edo, she is mine."

"No! You are mine…wait, I mean well, you sure?"

"Yes. I am." Subaru spoke with great confidence.

"Then take this two cards." Edo sighed, pulling two cards out.

"Shinobi Genius Janit?" Subaru arched an eyebrow, but that confidence radiating from his face betrayed his thought. "Wonderful."

Edo patted Subaru on his back. "I always belived that dark and water makes the strongest controls ever. Make the part of water proud."

"I shall." Subaru send Edo off.

"Kay then, I will wait for you bellow." His friend climbed into the hole.

Though just before Edo leaves, Subaru had something to say.

"By the way, Edo,"

"What?"

"Thanks for the Vodka."

* * *

><p>"Ha-ha-ha, oh I am so sorry, shall we continue, oh ye Drunk Master of Darkness?" Cheer laughed, aftering hearing the last bit of conversation, then stoped once she found Subaru staring at her with great menace.<p>

"Whenever you feel like, Regent."

The Duel continued, this time between Subaru and Regent Cheer.

Subaru didn't break a sweat as he watch the elegance of Regent Cheer beginning her turn. The price of skipping into the middle of Duel was that he has to start his turn after the opponent, meaning that he had to give up his first turn advantage, but it was a small price. His eyes narrowed, allowing that burning pupil to fixate themselves upon the ExRegent.

_Revenge will be sweet. _Subaru pursed his lips. It still tasted of acahol.

"So, shall we start?" ExRegent Cheer said the exact same line last time she pawned Subaru.

"As you like." Subaru replied, shrugging. Shuffling slowly, he watched as the first move was made, which was Sol Habaki into Mana then tapping it for a Shuu Prophet. 1 cost Origin creatures with blocker does make life interesting. His Deck, warm, grew warmer yet, almost burning his hands that contracted and pushed. That is a sign. _Even my Deck desires vengeance. _

He set his Deck midair, where it float without support. A surge of energy held it adrift, then the dark Duelists send forth his Shields, newly forming blocks of inkish gray.

Instantly Regent Cheer lost sight of her opponent.

A Duelist's DP can be half represented by the size of their projected Shields. In this case, even besting that of Cheer's. Of course, the ExRegent was on 60% of her Limit Breaker, holding back a bit. Still…that's substantially bigger than the ones he had.

Picking his Hand, Subaru felt the cards burn with anticipation. He took a look at it.

_Not bad, I have everything I need._ Subaru did not like what he had at all. A Dark GUY, Zero Romanoff, a Thunder Blade, a Jenny, an Atsuto and an Aqua Surfer. By far better than the one he had last time.

Just in case Subaru didn't see what she did, the ExRegent gently introduced her move, "I charge mana with Sol Habaki. That's 1 Light Mana. I tap it, summoning Shuu, the Prophet." Regent Cheer gracefully executed her moves. Those two slits of eyes seems to sparkle with great intensity, more or less with curiousity.

He is different.

Oh yes, especially now that an infernal lit up the depths of his eyes, so bright that they shone through his Shields, he is definitely different.

"Draw first." Subaru took his time. A Drilling Earring. "I charge Mana with Aqua Surfer. Your turn. By the way, where is that smile you always wear?"

There was a slight pain in her head, and her heart weighed heavily. Pressure was in the air. She reached behind her head, tapping a device on her head.

75% output. A ripple of sparks rippled forth, the air lightened as the pretty guy's D-Wave clashed with hers, sending crackling links of pure energy drifting.

Still, it hadn't released her from her load.

"Still using dark water? I do agree they mix well. If only our Captains use this combination more often. Anyhow, I charge Mana with Warring Moral (Honorless Battle Jin), and then cast Faerie Life by tapping 2 Mana. Another Faerie Life into Mana Zone. Your turn then."

Draw. Miracle Reborn _Sweet._ "I draw, I charge, I summon Atsuto, the Strategist."

Atsuto the Strategist.

In fact, it is a Human/Hero, one of the few of his race.

"Ah man, Subaru, you actually have to use me today? What a shame, I ACTUALLY enjoy staying in the card." A life size humanoid appeared. Of course, almost with a secretive grin, dress in a blue suit with red tie, hair slicked, Atsuto knew that he was as hot as ever. The male flourished his dark cape, then ran his hand through his nice headful of raven strands. "Though, to tell the truth, I do miss the fresh air. Hm, where am I? I think I smell nothing but sea wind, hm…taste like Mediterranean with a hint of Italy."

"Blimey, the thing that you just summoned, he talks?" Regent Cheer seemed guinely surprised.

"Hey, At-Su-To." Subaru hissed. He didn't look happy at seeing his creature. "Shut up and do your thing."

"Oh, you are not the usual Subaru san are you, right, I will keep my mouth shut and my back very clean, deprived of all nice paper tags that offers valuable strategies—"

"Shut up."

"I can do that."

"If I win, may I have that card? It seems rather interesting." Cheer asked.

"If you win, you better finish the job you didn't complete last time. And yes, my cards will be in your possession." Subaru replied with a sneer. "If you can, that is."

"Well then, just like last time, I charge Mana with Cyber N World. Then, I tap a Warring Moral to cast Faerie Gift. Then, another Faerie Gift. That means I have one more Light and one more Water Mana left. Can you guess what I going to summon? Well, you have tasted it once." A card shone in the raised hand of Regent Cheer. The air shook as the glare grew, a nova in the night sky.

"That I can tell you easily, but ladies first." Subaru gestured, shielding his eyes.

ExRegent Cheer dipped her head in thanks. "Empress Chirico."

And there it was…huh?

Subaru cocked his head.

Regent Cheer's mouth opened.

The Mana paid glowed, pulsating with a voiceless complaint, but there were nothing.

Nothing appeared.

"What…" Cheer felt a sharp pain running through her head. "Ah…"

Then she realized that blood ran out from her scarred part of her face, then also from the corner of her eye. "This…"

Subaru watched in silence, witnessing the twist and turn of lightning coils in the air. That only happens when someone tried to summon a creature that was sent to the Premium Halls of Fame forcefully. No, summoning banned creatures aren't that easy at all.

_I have no choice. _Cheer had to complete her summon. She reached behind her head, then clicked a button.

100% D-Wave emission.

A chain of lightning spawned, hitting the sky.

No, not enough.

At that, Cheer pushed the device deeper and deeper into her head.

120% output.

And then it was done.

Subaru lost sight of everything.

* * *

><p>The clouds darken above. The nigh wind blew harder. Oh yes, the boss of all Cyber Lords was coming.<p>

Subaru rubbed his eyes, tasting the salty gust of air. They taste like blood.

~_Flashback~_

The first to appear was a clawed hand with three fingers holding onto a flattened book. Then a manta ray like space ship. Then was a ring, then another and another, four stacking and pieced in the dead center was a long rod. Then he saw the mouth appear, which of the rod that appeared prior was extended from. It was raising from a gushing hole in the ground to meet that center of the funnel. Then was the face, which he saw, was cold and unchanging. More and more of this creature called Empress Chirico appeared, showing satellite like wings that is compost of hexagons, an orb that seems to be made of tiny blocks of crystal, and a dress made of triangular planar structures. Two acrylic bows decorate the side of the stone cold face, and a ring revolved around her body like that of an orbiting satellite.

Her two braids spun slowly. A swirling storm of crystal shard surrounded her lower body, showing no legs, but just constant glitters that jars the eyes of any on lookers. More satellite like objects rotate obedient, captured by her gravity.

This is Empress Chirico, her presense made know to all.

"So, how's it?" The Regent asked.

~_Flashback End~_

"So, how's it this time around?" The ExRegent asked, panting. 120% output is not easily bearable.

"Underwhelming." Subaru answered, scratching his head. "I have seen it before, and because of that, there is nothing to be feared. Of course, let's see what minions it brought along. If they were as decent as the ones last time, then I am still screwed. Though, that would be too lucky wouldn't it?"

There was a glimpse of disappointment in Cheer's eyes. No, they were not as great as the last ones.

Cheering herself up, Cheer offered to reintroduce her. Which Subaru accepted. "She has a cost of 8, Water Civilization. Race is Cyber Lord/Origin with a Power of 13000. Abilites include being a Triple Breaker and an ability that made her unique. In case you forgot, this is it: When you put this creature into the battle zone, put all of your other creatures in the battle zone on the bottom of your deck in any order. Then, reveal cards from the top of your deck until you reveal 3 non-evolution creatures. Put those creatures into the battle zone, then shuffle your deck including the other revealed cards. Got it? I will proceed. First, I reveal top of my Deck until I get 3 non evolution creatures, and put them into Battle Zone. Top cards is as order, Shuu, Twisting Vaccuuming Twist, El Dorado, Crest of Mother, Sanctuary of Mother, Faerie Life, Force Again, DNA Spark, Miraculous Snare, and Bolbalzak Ex. Very well. Of them, I get Shuu, El Dorado, and Bolbalzak Ex. So…Chirico, wake them up."

From the books that the floating hands of Empress Chirico came three light. Something came forth, appearing at the lights shone harder.

Shuu Prophet, El Dorado, and Bolbazak Ex. They appeared.

A little yellow globe appear, 4 pairs of eyes rolling around, ready to emit some deadly irradiation. Behind it, a queer hybrid of water and light came El Dorado, Spirit of Taiga. Holding blades made of guine light, one pink one light blue, the Angel/Cyber Command lifted its long slender neck, and stared at Subaru with its visored eyes. Two wings of metallic gold extended, stretching into the heavens.

Subaru smirked. The bigger and more intimidating the creature looks, the stronger it probably is. _Still, nothing compared to Dorballom and its kin. _

Then there was Bolbalzak Ex.

"Is that an Armored Dragon? It vaguely resembles the Destiny Dragon." Subaru frowned. If it is the Destiny Dragon itself, then he would have to bit another lost. But no…_Destiny Dragon had been sealed hasn't he? Forever locked in the Premium Halls of Fame._

"No, it is only a reincarnation of it, rather much like Ballom Emperor is that of Ballom, Master of Death."

"Is that so? Then I haven't much to fear really."

"Quite confident are you?"

"Indeed, as I have forseen, I would already have won."

"Why so?"

"As long as you don't unleash one of the three creatures, then victory is mine."

"Which three?" _The ones you used last time, woman._

"One: Spell Del Finn—as long as I face that Apollonian Dragon, my Shields are wasted. Two: Cyber N World—once you place this into the Battle Zone, all the momentum/Card Advantage I have gained through prior efforts goes to waste. Three: Cyber A Tron—my victory is based on the fact that I can control your Hand for the rest of the Game, which this creature would give it all back to you."

"As you say. It is a shame I wasn't able to get one of them through my Empress Chirico. Still, I can wipe out your Shields this turn easily."

"Then do it."

"My pleasure. Empress Chirico, Triple Break!"

"I cast Inferno Sign as Shield Trigger." A card bounced out of Subaru's Graveyard. Darkness GUY, Zero Romanoff. "Zero Romanoff, I can put a card from my Deck into my Grave. Hm, I put Hades Death Gate."

"Interesting choice. But again, that's the only thing you have in your Grave. Well then, Bolbalzak Ex final break." "How does it feel to be Shieldless?"

"Finally I can get some wind. Though of course, with my baby in the Battle Zone, tt is already enough, so then, Regent, it is my turn."

"I summon Drilling Earring."

"One Blocker is enough to block 4 creatures of mine?"

"Plenty enough."

"Zero Romanoff attacks Bolbalzak Ex. It will cast Hades Death Gate. Destroy El Dorado. Because El cost 10, I can put in a creature that cost less into the Battle Zone from my Grave. I just so have a Thunder Blade in my Grave, so I put that lovely kitty into my Battle Zone."

"You forgot I have have a blocker? Shuu block."

"Na-ah, Ninja Strike 3. Genius Janit. Return Shuu to hand. As Number 13 said, bad girls must be spanked." Subaru crackled as the slash from the magenta blade of Thunder Tiger twained Empress Chirico.

"Ha?" Cheer suddenly realized nothing were left in her Battle Zone. "This…"

Slowly, the clouds above dispersed as what drawn them in the first place now slowly drop to the glass service, shattering into bits of data, then into nothing. Regent Cheer bit her lip the whole time, then turned, unable to watch the final part of the Cyber Lord falter. She nearly lost her step.

"Don't worry, I am done with my turn. It is yours now." Subaru held out his palm.

That Regent Cheer did. She drew, dropped Shuu into the Mana, then ended her turn. "Almost Todomeda." She mumbled to herself.

"No removals, are there? Though even if you have a creature, my Drilling Earring can easily block it. Just to be on the safe side. Here, I have to admit, you have taken me by surprise the first time we Dueled. The power of Empress of Chirico was pretty impressive, really, until I realized something. And that something is that your Deck had to be constructed around it. Then. I knew."

"Knew?" Regent Cheer rubbed the last card in her Hand.

"Your Deck is not without weakness."

"Weakness? Do tell me if you don't mind."

"My pleasure indeed. First point, to bring out Empress Chirico by the third turn, you would need to deplete your Hand. Did I not mention you need one of the three creatures to take me on? Two of them were to completely refill your empty Hand. As a Dark Water control specialists, there is nothing more painful then seeing a draw of 5 cards. In the end, you didn't and that's it.

"And then, your play style, once I control the field, must be conservative. 'Prophet Shuu into Mana' was your last action, which meant only one thing. You have something in Hand that matters."

"Hand is important, mister." Cheer's bitter smile didn't look good.

"Good card you have? Did you forgot that I am using control?"

"Control, that…"

"All decktype have weaknesses, and combo Decks mostly suffer from Hand problems. They need the resources to keep it running like an engine. So, what do I do? Discard it. Though, in a way, hammering it hard with discards might not work as well if you have 5 cards, but if I can do this while you have only one…Jenny."

Cheer's single-card Hand lined up nicely in front of Subaru. "Then I can discard Cyber N World before that scum undoes what I wanted to achieve."

"Last point, since Emperor Chirico requires creatures that can change the game once entering the Battle Zone, you would include tiny amounts of creatures. Yes, you need shattering proportions of spells to boost your early game while avoiding small creatures jamming up your possible game finishers when your trump enters the Battle Zone. With this, I can safely say that you wouldn't have many creatures for you."

"Your point?"

"Well," Subaru poked his own cheek. "It makes milling hell-lota-funner."

"Huh? Milling?" Regent Cheer paled at the term.

Milling.

**mill 1** (ml)

_n._

**1. **Definning an object:

**a. **A building equipped with machinery for grinding grain into flour or meal.

**b. **A device or mechanism that grinds grain.

**2. **The art in card games to deplete the Deck or Library or wherever the resource of cards would come from in order to win the game.

Of course, being an old time Duelist, Cheer knew all about it, but in Duel Masters, it isn't a popular way of playing. In fact, it really hadn't been in favor ever since the three slashes were banned.

Slash Charger.

Future Slash.

Hell Slash.

"You said milling? How so? Just keep discarding my Hand?"

"You kinda got it right, but I have a baby to push things along. I cast Hyperspatial Raiden Hole.

The dawning sky was a dark shade of sapphire.

Now it was raven black, as though some unfortunate writer spilled his writing ink and stirred it into the heavens.

"That…psychics?" Cheer frowned, a façade she rather show.

"Psychic, yes. With that spell, I can put in a creature that has the race of Hunter and is of the color Black. 6 cost might seem a bit low, but don't underestimate it though, because it will be your doom." Subaru pointed skywards, where the portal formed.

Hyperspatial Raiden Hole: Cost 6, Black Civilization. You man put a psychic creature that has a cost of 6, black, and has the race of Hunter into the Battle Zone. Then you may destroy a creature, and then put a dark psychic with a cost of 5 or less into the Battle Zone from your Hyperspatial Zone.

"So then, I bring in Volg Thunder, the harbinger of your imminent end. Of course, before that I have to tell you one thing. When this creature enters the Battle Zone…well, I can show you how it works later. Right now, just behold its awesomeness."

A dark knight came from above, charge out of the portal that led to its homeworld. It leaped and landed heavily, almost cracking the thick glass beneath him. No, it wasn't really a knight, but rather a suite of armor with a wolf like amorloid. Whirls of cyan spun around, showing nothing but a dire darkness. The wolf's head dipped, showing two hollow eyes.

Subaru looked pleased, announcing, "When you put this creature into the battle zone, choose a player. That player puts cards from the top of his deck into the graveyard until 2 creatures have been put into the graveyard in this way."

"2 creatures? Not two cards…oh glorious…" Cheer started, her only showing eye widening. The beast by the name of Volg Thunder howled, and her Deck shook.

Subaru continued. "Then I do the next step, which is to destroy a creature. I will destroy my dear Jenny, putting it into the Grave. At that, cometh my wonderful Thunder Tiger." He presented, though Cheer didn't really pay attention.

To Cheer's horror, the top cards of her Deck began to flip over. One by one they erected, revealing their indentity, and then washed into the depths of her Grave. Intense Vaccuuming Twist, Force Again, Faerie Gift, Amaterasu Founder of Blue Wolf, DNA Spark, Intense Vaccuuming Twist, and Cyber N World. Total of seven cards.

Cheer grimaced. Why? Amaterasu, Cyber N World, Intense Vaccuuming Twist were all present among those cards and they would've been great use for her. This meant, without the help of these cards or Grave retrieval, she has lost them forever.

"Not bad, not bad. Well, I will attack with Zero Romanoff just because of Raiden Hole. Being a dark spell that cost 6 is handy isn't it?"

A new Volg Thunder appeared, and with destruction of a Thunder Blade, another Thunder Tiger appeared.

5 cards went to grave this time, dropping 2 Shuu Prophets into the Grave along with another Vaccuuming Twist and two DNA Sparks.

Two Shields shattered though, giving her some cards in Hand. One of them was, in fact an Intense Vaccuuming Twist, which she cast immediately. That spell allows her to take 5 of her top cards in her Deck for viewing, let her have one, which she have to reveal. If it is a fire/nature card, she can return a creature back to Subaru's Hand. Faerie Gift.

"So many Thunders and Tigers." Cheer commented. "Sadly there will be one less of them." A blast of golden gush threw Zero Romanoff straight back to Subaru's Hand.

"They all start with T, T for Torment." Subaru stuck his tongue out naughtily.

As it was her turn, Cheer drew, but it was Spell Del Finn. "There you are, coming so late." A bit disappointed, she casted Faerie Gift, then summoned it.

"Oh, a bit late isn't it?" Subaru smiled brightly, letting go of his Hand. The pile of cards lined them up for the ExRegent's viewing, but she didn't like it one bit. Aqua Surfer, Miracle Reborn, Thunder Blade, Liger Blade, Aquman Jr. Other than Miracle Reborn, every card in Subaru's Hand can take away the presence of her Apollonia Dragon

Cheer said nothing.

"My turn then, which I will generously link one of my Volg Thunders and Thunder Tigers. Psychic Link!" The grim beauty clapped her, I mean his hands together, and one pair of the psychics were drawn together.

To Cheer's amusements, the armor that held the two beasts broke apart, wrapping around each other like some weird tentacle show. They latched on each other, giving shape to a bigger humanoid form. A samurai, a hunter of the night, a demon in shape of a humanoid tiger, appeared. It reached out, where finally a five pink sakuras formed, all in line where the shape of the deadliest but girliest katana materialized.

"Behold Volg Tiger, the psychic with 12,000 power. A bit less than Chirico, but that's fine. For this turn, my job is simple. I would summon Thunder Blade. Kill Spell Del Finn." Subaru pointed. The surge of D-Waves formed Thunder Blade, which dashed forward with a similar sword as that Psychic Link and hacked through Cheer's Dragon. "Then, I shall break all your Shields. First up will be the 5 cost psychic Thunder Tiger. Break one of her Shields."

_Crack! _The third Shield of Cheer's cracked, returning to her Hand as a card.

"Then, Volg Tiger, attack." Volg Tiger, the Super Psychic Creature, a term coined for creatures like Gallows, Gaial, were now used on this creature even though if it only has two parts. It lifted its katana, and then brought it down with great might, shooting forth a brilliant purple cresent.

_Crack!_ Her last Shields broke. The purple cresent travelled further than her Shields though. Before she could react, it slice right through her Hand. A card bounced out, a card that came from her Shields and dropped to her Graveyard, face up.

A Cyber N World.

Regent Cheer bit her lips. There were no more Cyber N Worlds in her reach other than the one in her Mana Zone. Yes, she would need a Sol Habaki, which she does have in her Hand and…

"Ah, 6 cost, well then, I bring back Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet."

"Oh look, Sol Habaki, the Apocalytpic Sage. I will discard that."

"Didn't you say you will 'mill me to death'? This don't sound like that at all."

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't really attack any more after this."

"Just a question, base on the intel gathered on, your trump is not Zero Romanoff but a Hunter called Liger Blade. Why…"

"Raion? No, my trump is Zero Romanoff. You see, Raion, or what you called Liger Blade, and my Thunder Blade are both my supports."

"Supports?"

"Yes, what they does is that they become my Zero Romanoff's ammunition. As for my Zero, it can uses an arsenal of spells, most notably my reanimators. I can easily attck, cast Inferno Sign and bring out my bigger creatures. Ah yes, Thunder Blade, acting as a Terror Pit. That can destroy your Empress, which I did this time."

"Any more bickering from you?" Regent Cheer drew a card for the start of her turn. "I put it into my Mana Zone." A Faerie Life. The remaining card in her Hand was Force Again, something that she couldn't use.

Subaru smiled as he saw that. "You do need a lot of Mana Accel do you? Not that it helps when you don't have anything to summon stuff with."

Cheer shot him a glare. Subaru returned it with a delightful laughter.

"Now tremble, ye mortal, for your doom is upon you. Wow, such a cheesy line. Oh well, let's me do this, let the milling fun begin."

He drew a card, and then tapped 6 of his Mana.

"I cast Raiden Hole from my Hand." 6 cards in Subaru's Mana Zone glowed. "Oh yes, it is Raiden Hole again. Volg Thunder, I call you again." That evil smirk on Subaru's face might have well destroyed that set of fine features, but with both of his eyes glowing red, the Duelist himself had turned into a demon.

3 Volg Thunders out in the succession of 2 turns. To Cheer's Deck, it was a nightmare. 2 cards left in her Deck now. So how did it deplete Cheer's Deck so quickly?

Everytime it enters in the Battle Zone, it guarentees the milling of 2 cards. Wait, not just two cards. Two creatures from the Deck. As her Deck stands, Cheer has less than 20 creatures. Using up Empress Chirico, Shuu, El Dorado, and without the help of any of her three Cyber N Worlds, she had merely only 9 creatures left. Where did her Cyber N Worlds go? 2 in the grave, one milled by Volg Thunder, one discarded by Jenny while the last one lives sadly in her Mana Zone, where he contributed to the summoning of Empress Chirico, but perhaps now also to her downfall. She had two Sol Habaki, but none of them happened to be in her Hand while A Sol Habaki came to her Hand from the Shields, but a Tiger revived Jenny made her discarded it. No, she had no more means of retrieving them.

As promised, Subaru didn't attack the following turn, just summon another Drilling Earring.

1 card remains in her Deck as she drew for her turn. Shuu Prophet. She gingerly placed it onto the her Battle Zone.

Milling is quite devastating, especially if it involves Volg. Cheer noted in her mind. It went through her Deck like hot knife on butter. Well, now she would finally get a taste of being spontaneously combusted.

Oh yes, in all forms of Duel Master games, Todomeda might be the simplest way of ending it, allowing a strike from a creature to demonstrate the victor. This strike sometimes is rather survivable, as long as you are lucky like Subaru in his previous Duel with Cheer, or if the attack creature's power is not high enough. However, in other forms of victory, as in UGU or emptying the opponent's Deck, only one thing happen. Your opponent will burst into flames as their internal D-Wave goes berserk, wrecking everything from within. There will be no surviving at all.

"Good Game." Regent Cheer called bitterly.

"Indeed." Subaru drew a card, toying around his Hand. He saw the blue haired lady shook, which was extraordinarily amusing. Perhaps seeing someone die by burning would be thrilling. Subaru looked at his Hand. Well, what now?

Then he made a decision.

"Well Cheer, I guess I will have to break my promise."

"Huh?" Cheer raised her head, only to see Subaru direct:

"Todomeda."

The next moment, a blast shot through the sky, a blinding show of power.

Volg Thunder had attacked.

"There you go." Subaru said, watching as the cards from Cheer's pile drop to the glass floor.

"Hah…" Subaru yawned that hiccupped. "Ah, I love it when I am drunk. Such amazing things happen."

"…Drunk…" Came a tiny voice that belonged to the lost Regent.

ExRegent Cheer sat up on the glass, watching the sparks fade like dying fireworks. Disbelieve replaced the fear in her eyes.

"You…didn't kill me?"

"Was there a need to?" Subaru answered solemnly.

"But I…"

"You didn't kill me back then did you?"

"It was…" _a mistake._

"I understand. It was a mistake that you couldn't destroy me. Then, consider it my mistake that I failed to kill you with my final strike." Subaru tilted his head, allowing his gorgeous raven hair to slip to his sides. "Though, considering that you did try to kill my good friend, I suppose, it is better to…oh blimmy, the Sun is rising."

Regent Cheer looked behind her. Surely, _it_ was coming out.

The sun?

Then it struck her.

Neovena—City of Carnival

Neovena—Capital of the Crazed

Neovena—Nest of the Night

She turned, horrified.

There stood the beauty, cold and unforgiving.

There stood Subaru, face illuminated by the rising sun.

There stood the Dark Duelist, hands on the hatch that opened the only way down to the glass protected city of Neovena.

No, she was too far away.

Too far away for her broken leg to make in time.

She tried to stand up, but her legs slipped under her.

The glass floor shook, taking her last hope away.

A pulse of D-Wave shot out from within, trying to make that Summon. Anything would do. But nothing came. Her cards were already scattered in the wind, and the last remaining cards gave nothing.

Her force summoning of Empress Chirico was too much. The Limit Breaker shattered, leaving a gruesome wound there.

Regent Cheer raised her eyes to heavens before dropping, face touching glass.

That last effort completely spent her.

In her vision, she saw Subaru, now a demon, fading in to the hatch, where he would be save as the water overwhelm the City of Neovena.

"SUBARU—AAHHHHHHHH!"

The hatch closed.

And then, Neovena made its descent.

* * *

><p>~An hour later~<p>

A drop of sweat splashed onto the metallic floor, briefly forming a crown, then shattering into a pile of nothingness. Silently, all but one screen shut off, illuminate

All the same while, a pair of eyes watched.

Watching water rush in from all sides, converging.

Then Regent Cheer vaporized, dozed in white foams.

And then there were no more, nothing more than raging water.

At that, Sage Lala swallowed hard, eyes scanning over the surveillance footage.

That screen turned black as well.

In the dark, only a single sigh was heard.

Those sweat came from a young girl's forehead, and those watching eyes were hers.

"Who is that? Who uses the civilization of Darkness to such extent? Who controls so well, even taking advantage of the Regent, Regent Cheer." She said to herself.

Nonetheless, she knew she have to discover what and who the two were who took down the great Regent Cheer.

"Right, I have to drop a message and send this video over to DMRT. But before that, I need to pull everything and have them downloaded." A Sage of her calibre has a 20 TB storage in her Limit Breaker. That there is plenty enough.

"Though, before I do that, I must have my daddy spend more time with them. Yes, that would be a fine plan indeed."

* * *

><p>At the same moment, a dark cloaked figure darted over the cobblestones onto a bridge. He was so fast that even his reflection formed nothing but a blur of a shadow.<p>

Vincen panted, eyes almost bulging out.

His body ached, telling him to stop running.

But he can't.

Not now, not with those people running after him.

Behind him, a stampede of glitterly men ran like they were flying.

"Come back, oh dear customer, let's embrace our newly found love!"

The eye-patched man nearly tripped. Resisting the urge to raise a middle finger, he spared some of his breath to retort:

"I don't want your embrace, and there surerly isn't any love between us!"

At that, he turned a corner, where he last met his 'daughter'. He had to get to Lala and then tell her that the store/casino isn't just for games. It was for ga—people who enjoyed sharing time with those of the same gender.

Oh wait, it was all because of her that he went right into this shop Twista Nippleson only to find out that it wasn't what he thought it was. Could it be…

"Ah, Lala, I am going to destroy y—"

From the dark of an alleyway, a foot extended.

Vincen didn't see it until the ground filled his vision. He smeared his face on the rocky floor in a very interesting faceplant position

_Who…! Who tripped me!?_

He struggled to get up, but it was too late. A dozen body piled onto him. That there, from the sheer weight of those men, Vincen felt he was loosing grasp on reality.

_Who! Who dares…_

"Daddy, I need you to stay with them for a while. Don't worry I will come back for you."

He recognized the voice.

With his last breath before he blacked out, the man with an eyepatch unleashed a final bellow.

"LALA—AAHHHHH!"


	23. Chapter 22:  Magical Masquerade

**Chapter 22: Magical Masquerade**

_This chapter is a bit rushed as I tried to think of a way to describe and spice up the Duel between Robert and Edo, but end up focusing on Subaru's. Any how, what happens in this chapter mostly takes place before the last chapter bar the first and last part. You will see why Regent Cheer got into a fray with Subaru again at the top of the City. Also, watch out for Atsuto, he is the special guest this chapter._

* * *

><p>~Walls of Aeons: Northern section~<p>

The dense atmosphere seems to have gotten even denser, hard to inhale and even harder to exhale.

"Remnants. They have unleashed the Remnants on us." Captain Alfred frowned. He was the only few who didn't panic in face of the revealed creatures at the opposing side. Of course, neither did the one whom he stood by all this time.

A soft ray of sun glanced off that brilliant cloak and hair of hers, making Lady Magna truly magnificent. "Only the powerless dared to think of such uncunning ways, but they will not succeed." Lady Magna replied, eyes closed. "Now do as you must."

"Yes, your majesty." Captain Alfred took a quick bow. Twisting around with a flourish, the Captain, righting his monocle, issued his order.

"Unlock the D-Wave Jammer, and set up defence."

The men immediately hussled, running to their post. The Wall of Aeons is equipped with several arsenals such that even the greatest Remnant attacks, if the defence is turned on, would be troublesome to destroy.

As a measure against Duelist, the staff can also employ a D-Wave jammer which would somehow mess with the ones who had the Talent. Still, with the arrival of the Regent, it was rather necessary to unlock the Jammer so that if she or the Captain Duels, they wouldn't be easily interfered with.

"Bring out the D-Wave Emittors." Captain Alfred waved, and then five parts, each 100 meters apart on the Wall, blossomed into a mechanical flower of intricate parts. Electricity sparkled as something that resembled a Deckcase rose from the center of it.

"Begin the Summoning process. Bring up the Blockade."

The soldiers gingerly picked up cards, and inserted them into the Deckcase. The Emittors greedly ate the cards, then spewed out its contents—creatures.

Gran Gure, Space Guardian.

Lightning Grass.

Miele, Vizier of Lightning.

Their presence sparked a chain reaction, pulling out orbs from the earth before them. Each of them glowed like a plasma ball, licking the air with ionized tongues.

Of course, against Remnants, what better than to use Remnants against them?

"Hold the Wall. Let them see their own folly."

That was the final order the Captain gave.

* * *

><p>In the distant, the first line of the Remnants approached. Among them were the weaker Bronze Arm Tribes mixed with Silver Axe, containing a few brutes.<p>

Obviously they didn't make it. No, not even half way.

Pikes of lightning ran through their ranks, turning them into a mist of ash.

Dying without cries, the beast folks seemingly disappeared into fog and vaporized.

"This…" A Duelist of the Generation of Unity, marked by the grass cape he wore, stood up. The Blockade, the first defence of the Wall of Aeons, had simply crushed the first assault. Even if it was the weakest creatures that made the first approach, it shouldn't have been ended so quickly. What…how to deal with this?"

Immediately, he turned to his commander, the rather infamous Supra Chan, a member of the Rindia of Reunion.

There is a saying that goes: Supra Chan is the man you turn to in times of torment.

"Commander, we need your wisedom!" The Duelist bowed on one knee.

A chubby dude threw some crunchy dandy eggplant fries in his mouth and swallowed without chewing. "Yeah yeah, don't panic when fodder dies, people,"

"But we can't overcome the Blockade!"

"Eh, you can. Just try,"

"But we can't! Look at those poor Beast Folks lasting no more than a millisecond! We need your great leadership in times of trouble!" The Duelist wailed.

"Man, you unsaveable folks…" Supra got up, shaking off the crumbs of fries. He cleared his throat as he walked to a ledge oversesing a large proportion of the creatures, inhaled, then unleashed his voice.

It came forth like a roar of dragons, sending even the giants a tingle on their little toes. The voice rippled out, reaching every one's ears, including that of Captain Alfred and Regent Magna.

"Send forth all legions, do not stop the attack until the Wall is taken. Slay them all." The dude growled, pointing at the glistening Blockade that the DMRT had set up.

"As you command." Came the roar of the creatures and the Duelist mixed among them. The Duelist who saught his wisedom back out, taking out his Deck. Walking into the front lines, he raised it, allowing the brilliance of it to shine over his head.

As if the creatures all took steroids, they began to pick up their pace, rolling on their momentum and then, under the lead of s

Across the lines of creatures, glowing stars, resembling the nova emitted by the Deck, dotted the front. Together, the Duelist cried, "Aura Blast!"

As a card, it gives all your creatures this turn gains 'power attacker +2000'.

As a Spell, this made the beasts an extra injection of stimulants.

It was a stampeding horde, now thirsting for blood.

And then, to the surprise of everyone, they annihilated the first wall of light.

"For the love of good movies."

The commander in charge of this section smiled to himself, crunching chips nonstop.

"Oh I love Lord of the Rings."

* * *

><p>Night at Neovena was always the bomb.<p>

It is the catch of all catches for the tourists.

And when the clock struck 12, everyone threw down what they were doing, be it dinner, be it the mug of beer they were chugging down, be it the royal flush they had in hand during a poker game, be it making the best pizza in the world, be it roasting an ocean fowl, be it playing a game of water soccer, be it the shop keepers selling hello kitty masks to a little girl who had a wicked sneer on her face, they all stopped, and then began what Neovena was known best.

Which is:

Every night they are shuffling.

Well, not really, but more or less joining the Masquerade Carnival.

Oh yes, everone, pull out their mask, find the nearest pair of untaken shoulders and play train with them until they reached the main roads, marked by several major bridges.

Subaru, of course, had a skull like mask. In fact, any Duelist would recognize this.

"Mama, look, it is the DC mask!" A boy pointed at Subaru, bringing a rare smile to that beautiful face of his. DC stood for Dark Civilization, exactly the faction Subaru plays best with.

The little boy turned around, "Mama, look, power rangers!"

"Power Ranger-Love is here to save the day!" A voice familiar to Subaru popped up right next to him. He turned, only to see a life size Power Rangers, complete with an Old Hawaii t-shirt, jeans, and sandals.

No doubt, Edo.

"Power rangers, power rangers?" Subaru hissed. Shame blushed his cheeks as he saw the little boy poke and laugh at his buddy. Of course, he had the luxury of a mask to covered that apple like face of his right now.

"Go go power rangers!" Edo sang the famous lines, where the boy jumped and swirled to the horrendous music.

"Man, I don't know this guy, I don't know this guy, I don't know this guy, I don't know this guy." The dark-civilization-symbol bearer chanted, trying to hypnotize himself. "I don't know this guy, I don't know this guy, I don't know this guy,"

"You don't know who?" A power ranger face appeared right beside that of Subaru's.

"Eh…never mind." Subaru face-palmed…well, rather, mask-palmed.

* * *

><p>"We have to get masks? Who, what? No buddy told me that!?" Someone cried.<p>

The alleyways of Neovena suddenly filled themselves up with bustling humans, all waearing masks.

To the horror Vincen, who slept the moment he got to the hotel, found that he had none.

Now on the streets looking a like awkward weirdo (without mask), he felt the desperate need to cover his face.

"Why, don't look at me!?" Vincen cried, scrambling for a wearable mask as he dodges the puzzling looks from the pedestrians.

"Here." Lala appeared beside him, something in her hand, which she offered.

"Thanks." He took it, then felt it crumbled with plastically elasticity. "F********! This is a plastic bag with two holes cut right where the eyes are supposed to be!" Vincen threw it on the ground then stomp on it.

"Wear this, daddy." Lala put something tight and snug over his head while he wasn't looking. "This is a good mask. Sorry I tried to make you wear a plastic bag."

"Heh, no one can ever make me wear a plastic bag, or a mask that have

"He…" Vincen heard a chirp coming from Lala.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Lala looked away. "You look perfectly fine."

"You…" Vincen, as he tried to catch the expression of Lala, saw his own reflection. Where he was standing, here was a big Hello Kitty mask. "...this…Hello Kitty…"

Lala knew she was in trouble, so she took the initiative. Giving her daddy a nice drop kick to his shin, she darted off, running full speed.

"LALA!" The injured man hopped on one leg, but he was no where the speed of the jostled girl who seemed to be on crack. In a blink of the eye, the girl masked girl left Vincen behind.

Of course, Vincen couldn't bear the shame of it. He gave a roar, pumped his chest full of air, and then demonstrated to the Neovenenian how a world class 100 sprint should be ran.

Lala heard Vincen's mighty footsteps but she still frolicked on, knowing that he couldn't catch her, or could he?

As she was almost caught up by Vincen, she saw a silver masked boy walked back. _That…?_

Then around the corner, in the seclude corner, another figure stood, a glass of milk in hand. _He…?_

Those two…Lala frowned. _They…I feel the pulse of D-Wave?_

"Gotcha, you brat!" Vincen tackled the girl from behind, running full force, and ramming her down.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The female let out a scream.

"Hahaha, no one escapes me!" Vincen stood over the girl, rubbing the sole of his shoe on her back.

"Robber! Help!" She squirmed, crying outloud.

"Shut up, little girl, admit to your fate!" The man raged. "No buddy puts a Hello Kitty on me and survive!"

"Molester! Murderer! HELLLPPPP!" The girl yelled. Everyone nearby stops partying and looks strangely at the Hello Kitty man and the squirming form under his foot.

"Oh you be quiet, no crowds can save you now!"

He wrenched her up, and then tore off her mask. _Oh…crap…_

That wasn't Lala. Surely the mask was the same, but not the face under it.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" A big man appeared. He had the mask of Homer Simpsin on. A very angry Homer Simpsin rather.

"I-I…" Vincen couldn't speak clearly. "I was just looking for a girl who was wearing this mask…" He showed the crumbled mask in his hand. At the sight of her broken mask, the girl started bawling.

"You mean you are planning to attack everyone with this mask? You do know that this mask is ubiquitous? It is Regent Flora's face after all." The buff man arched an eyebrow.

"Ubiquitous, you serious?" Vincen scoffed. A mere coincidence will not hinder his revenge against Lala.

"Look, behind you."

Then Vincen turned around, where he gawked. There were many girls, and many of them wore the mask of Regent Flora. They were all staring at him as though he just stole their lollipops.

Among them, one snickered. Of course, she handpicked the masks, asking the shop keeper himself which style sold for the most this year.

Looking like a mosquito that hit the windshield of a bullet train, Vincen broke into a forced grim grin, then ran off. Of course, as the guardian of the poor girl who got attacked by the evil Hello Kitty, the buff raced after, spewing threatening words from his mouth.

Lala watched them run off and disappear.

"Well, time to join the Carnival." She said to herself. "Enjoy my holiday, then find a way to check the surveillance for the trails of those two. Then time to go to Collossius, to Kingdom Games. Perhaps then I can send the murderer of Quinn into Oblivion."

Lala took a deep breath, pouting her cute little mouth.

"Yes, that's what I will do."

* * *

><p>From a far, Neovena seemed almost like it was on fire.<p>

The Masquerade Carnival had yet to swing fully, but the lanterns and the glaring spot lights and the laser and all the good assortment of light projected images of great details into the glass sphere, now with its slits open.

"If Van Goh would've tripped on a bucket of paint, it would looke as good as this." Edo raised his glass to the dome, then drank the contents in one go. Unfortunately, he forgot his mask only had a tiny slit for the mouth, and thus, Subaru watched as a good proportion (including the yolk) splatter onto the ground. "Ah, eggnog, the wonder of humanity."

"What is good in raw egg, drink some juice." Subaru lifted his mask to let reveal his mouth.

"Another glass please." Edo handed the bartender his mug. "Ah, add a tint of tequila. I want that extra ommph in my drink."

"Tequila in eggnog, you are surely…" A huge crowd lumped around, dancing and singing. Many bars were erected when night falls,

"Unique." Edo smiled smugly.

"I…wouldn't really call it that…" Subaru suddenly lost interest in his drink as he tried

"Why not try some achoholic beverage?"

"I don't drink Edo, and you know that."

"Still can't forget the incident?"

"That's why the Dark Threesome's is so famous…I wrecked their names."

"Hey, it was only half of city you destroyed."

"It was almost the entire thing." Subaru pointed out. "Thus…I…"

"Don't be so sad. Well, since you don't want to finish your grape juice, how about a bottle of Apple Cider?"

"Edo, I really don't…"

"I insist. This is Neovena, the home of Apple Cider."

"Eh, Edo, the home of Apple Cider is Napple."

"Right, but hey, it is good to have some."

"Okay, why not."

Edo turned to the bartender, asking for a bottle.

At this moment, all hell broke loose.

Actually, it was just the announcement.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENT. WELCOME."

The uproar was so great that Subaru lost his hearing for a moment.

When he came to his senses, the bar was already someone far away, pushed off to the sie by the running crowds.

"IT IS TIME TO MAKE YOUR LIFE GREAT!"

"Stop pushing, please stop pushing." The crowds couldn't hear him at all. They moved as one shuffling towards the giant image in the air.

"LET THE PARTY ROLL!"

Everyone (other than poor Subaru) let out their most anticipated roar. Then music descended like a storm nearly blasting the beauty to the ground.

"Here, get up, follow me, or you will be trampled." A much needed hand helped him up at the right moment. There were people who got trampeded to death and Subaru by no means wanted to join those poor dead dudes (may their poor soul rest in peace).

Surprisingly, the owner of the hand, which was soft and small, ran through the crowd no problem at all, like he was greased or something. Very soon, they turned into an alleyway where the crowds made no intention to enter. Still the boy, dressed in loose raincoat, pulled Subaru inner and inner until the buildings open into a mini plaza, where in dead center was a glowing platform.

Well, not just any platform. It is a Rosetta Tablet.

"You…" Subaru was about to thank the boy, but then he felt D-Waves. The boy…is a Duelists…and he wasn't afraid to hide it.

"Hi, mister, or shall I call you Edo's buddy?" The silver masked boy asked.

"How did you know?" Subaru frowned.

"I am Uri." Said the masked kid. The droopy raincoat didn't match at all, though the blue wavy hair, a very distinctive mark of the water civilization users, made up for that weird look. The hair was rather like Regent Cheer, but much cuter. Its blue was also far lighter than that of the Regent.

"Eh, one of Edo Kanda's weird buddies?" Subaru asked.

"Edo Kanda? Of course, he is…my inferior."

"Your inferior?"

"Well, since I am his superior, so he is my inferior."

"Weird way fo putting it."

"Yep, I know." Well, at least, just like Edo, this boy was very jolly. "Well, then let me reintroduce myself again. I am the Eighth of the Eleventh of the Pacific's Oceans. Good to meet you, eh, you must be Subaru, the Mellow Beauty of the Abyss."

"NO ONE CALLS ME MELLOW BEAUTY!" Subaru roared.

"Sorry my mistake, Mello…oh right, I mean Subaru sama." Uri apologized, catching the words that almost came out of his mouth.

Subaru sighed. "So, why did you grab me?"

"Because I want to test you."

"Test me?"

"Yes, test you."

"With what? Questions?"

"Of course, what's the color of Edo's underwear?"

"Ha?" Subaru's jaw drop, only to lead to delightful laughters from Uri. "H-How would I know!?"

"Not his gay buddies?" Uri cocked his head.

"No!"

"So sad. But actually, the test is in form of a game of Duel Masters. After all, I can't let a weakling be friend of Edo's can I?"

"You…" Subaru didn't like that tone of voice. He felt threatened.

"Rossetta Tablet 1512vNA activate." The Rossetta Tablet behind Uri lit up.

"Authentic our Decks." Uri placed his Deck onto the Tablet. Sighing, so did Subaru. Rossetta Tablet duel is nice, nice for vengeance against…against someone who ruined his reputation.

"Contestant one, Deck: Real cards, owner, Uri. Contestant two, Deck: Real card, owner, Supaman."

"Supaman? Are you not Subaru?" There was confusion in Uri's voice.

"I am Subaru, but this Deck was registered by…" _Vincen, Illia, I am so going to kill you guys when I get back._

* * *

><p>Edo examined the person who saved him from the overran road bar.<p>

"Hair is brown, check.

Earring black, check.

Clothes: white T-shit with dirty custom shredded blue jeans, check.

Shoes: white and dark sneakers with triple ticks, check.

Hmmmm, am I forgot something? Right, wears a golden crucifix, check.

Has a ring on the right arm, check.

Deep strong voice, check."

"Yes, good observations." The deep strong voice said cooly with a slight Old Transilvanian accent. He wore only half a mask, pure white in sharp contrast to his face, which was rather dark. "Let's see if you—"

"Wait, I know you!" Edo interrupted the man.

"You do?"

"That raised bun of hair, that voice, that powerful arms, filled with muscles…" Edo's voice fell off.

"You actually know me?"

"Yes, I do! You are Subaru's gay buddy! I am of course! That Vincen Shub is too ugly with all those weird tattoos and an eye patch, Illia too strong of a female thus Subaru had no where to release his stress. In his despair, a man like you must've turned him from being a complete woman." Edo pointed with great robusticity.

"Oh man, you are really as dumb as you sound." The man nearly face-palmed with actual despair. "I am Robert, leader of the Shadolons, same position as Illia in the dark faction of the Abyss."

"Ah, right, I am—"

"Edo Kanda, Tenth of the Eleventh of the Paicific's Ocean's Eleven." Robert's cool deep voice complete what Edo wanted to say.

"Well, you go that right. Hm, we are actually allies right?" Edo asked.

"Yes, and I am here to test if you have what it takes to be

"Oh, the test before marriage? I like it."

Robert sighed, looking at the dark sky above. "Intelligence just couldn't be taught. As well, let only the elite survive. So now, to test you, there is one simple thing we can complete to evaluate your strength."

"Ah, Duel Masters?" Edo asked.

"You might not be as dumb as I thought." Robert's mouth crocked a bit.

"Duel Masters cards eating contest?"

"You are beyond saving. As a Duelist, you know what I want. Let's play." The cold Phantom of the Opera challenged his Deck out.

"Okay!" Edo agreed, retrieving his own.

Two forces of lights collide, one blue one black, but in the chaos of the moment, none of the partiers saw it.

* * *

><p>"Just wondering. Are you sure you are not gay? There are lots of rumors out there you know."<p>

"I am not going to answer that. Talk to my hand." Subaru refused to fall down that path of conversation.

And thus their game started.

Yet, it wasn't as easy as Subaru thought it would be.

Just two turns into the Game, Subaru's young foe already did something Subaru never thought he would see.

A 7 cost creature on turn 2

"Rolan, the Prophet." Uri said. Subaru could tell he was smiling. From that slit in the mask, Subaru knew the blue haired water Duelist was welcoming Subaru to ask him a question. Well he had to.

"Rolan the Prophet cost 7, how did you…"

"Rossetta Tablet, explain for my dear opponent please?" The water Duelist didn't answer, instead asking the Tablet. _Right, you can ask Rossetta questions._

"Rolan the Prophet, 7 cost Light civilization Light Bringer. Its effect states its cost is reduced by 1 for every Shield in his owner's Shield Zone. Because Uri Ultraman has 5 Shields, Rolan cost 2 to Summon." _7 cost creature has to be at least 7000+ in power and double breaking?!_

"Dang." Subaru swore. "That…what's the power for it?"

"4000 at the moment. Single Breaker." _Oh, not that powerful._

"Well, then, not sure what's your plan with it, but I will…" Subaru looked at the new card he drew. Atsuto, the Strategist. _Brilliant, I will summon you._

"I summon Atsuto." Subaru picked it out of his Hand then drew two cards. The holographic Atsuto floated above his Hand, pointing at a few cards. Thunder Blade and Jenny. _Suggested discards? Thunder Blade is a good choice, but I will keep Jenny. _"I discard Thunder Blade and Aqua Surfer. End turn."

His opponent shook his head, swining his hair like a tiny lion's mane. _Sea Lion that is._ Subaru thought. _Only I deserve the king-of-all-beast-mane._

Uri saw that discontempt through the dark mask. "So hasty? Don't worry, I wouldn't bite. Well, now I shall cast this."

The boy held up a card from his Hand, flashing it in Subaru's eyes and send it onto the Tablet surface.

A little many armed beast fanned out its arm, forming magical circles where giant creatures escaped.

"This spell…"

* * *

><p>Over a bridge, the pair Edo and Robert Dueled.<p>

Turn one, Edo made the first move, throwing an Aqua Guard into the Battle Zone. Robert already drew a card, starting his turn. The grim man actually grinned grimly as he saw it.

Robert held that card up. One that even Edo knew. Oh yes, one of the most famous cards that had been seen on the face of Sekai and the World. "What's this?"

"Balcadeias! But how…" Edo paniced. If that creature came out this turn, he would surely be doomed.

"I am just kidding." Robert placed it into his Mana Zone.

"You! That is so not nice." Edo complained.

"What is not nice?"

"Kidding me?"

"That's not nice?"

"No."

"Then what is nice?"

"Nice would be…ah, I know, how about 'me evolving Crystal Splincer on my Aqua Guard and break one of your Shields' sound?" Edo had his eureka moment.

"That would be…"

"Shut up and let me break your Shield. Crystal Splincer go!"

A holographic Shield broke under the charge of a holographic liquid humanoid.

"Interesting strategy, turn 1 Aqua Guard into turn 2 Crystal Splincer." Commented Robert.

"You will see more interesting stuff later if you stick around."

"I will certainly do that. Faerie Life, which gives me a Mana and then also the chance to use Gravity Zero. Bloody Shadow."

"That's is not going to stop me, buddy. Fear the draw of water, as I will cast the great Streaming Shaper—Reveal top 4 cards of my Deck and put all the blue cards into my Hand. Lovely, look at that hue of crystal blue! Splincer, Guard, Hulcus, and Evoluter, all into my arsenal. Oh by the way, you know there is the word 'arse' in the word 'arsenal'?"

Robert stared at Edo's face, looking for signs of 'trolling'. Of course, there were none—Edo always joke with sincerity.

"Well, then are you attacking?"

"Of course. Splincer, go."

"Then I will block with Bloody Shadow." Both cards bounced into the air as their hologram broken into tiny cubes that faded quickly. "So sad, even with 4500 power, my poor blocker always dies whenever it wins."

"Your turn." Edo gestured.

"Very well, since I have four Mana, I will summon this."

Withi his low coarse voice filled to rim with a hint of power, Robert, under his mask, uttered the words:

"Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast."

Little did Edo know, this little liger thingy was the start of his Nightmare.

* * *

><p>Subaru squinted, a bit dizzle when Uri held the card up. Somehow, the boy's mask fell off, showing that still childish face. Unlike Will, who's short white hair covered only his forehead, Uri's blue wavy hair had shorter bangs but longer in the cut, where they end at shoulder length.<p>

"That card." Subaru felt his fingers crackling for some reason, and his hair was standing up. _Dangerous…_

"Eureka Program." Uri's smile did remind Subaru of Edo though. Perhaps all Pacific's Ocean's Eleven had excellent smiles. "For your information, Rossetta, tell him what it does.

"Eureka Program. Spell. 3 cost, monochromatic water. Effect: Destroy one of your non-psychic creatures. Then, reveal cards from the top of your deck until you reveal a creature whose cost is exactly one more than the cost of the destroyed creature. You may put that creature into the battle zone. Then, shuffle your deck." Rossetta Tablet explained in their monotonous mechanical way. Then the Tablet dimmed, slowly but surely.

"That's right…but oh…yes, Duel I like." Uri muttered something. "So, Edo's gay buds, how's my spell?"

Subaru frowned. That spell… "This…Transmogrify?"

"Pretty much, but more precise, can't be used defensively, and without Shield Trigger. Still, in the right Deck composition, this card will be beautiful. With this, I will kill Rolan." The card for Rolan bounced up into Uri's Graveyard. In effect, cards began levitating, flipping over before the Ocean's Eleven.

Subaru's heart bounced to the top of his lungs as he watch cards like Olzekia, Bronze Arm Tribe and other creatures make a quick appearance. Still, when it finally stopped, Subaru rubbed his temple.

Cyber G Hogan.

All the revealed cards slid back into the bottom of the Deck automatically, then the Tablet projected the creature's hologram. A rather big, blue metallic piece of gat gundam like existence appeared. It raised both of its fist.

The top two cards of Uri's Deck flew into his Hand, where he took a look, then put them into the Battle Zone.

"Well, I suppose you know what Cyber G Hogan does, but it does give me two very nice creatures. Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar and Cyber N World. Oh yes, I get 2 double breakers with Slayer. Of course, Kiryu can also attack, so then I declare attack."

"No Shield Trigger."

"No Shield Trigger."

"Drilling Earring block Cyber G Hogan."

"I…"

Three Shields gone, only Atsuto in the Battle Zone.

At this moment, as Subaru was about to admit defeat, a voice rung in his ears.

"You pussy, don't you dare surrender before your Shields are all gone."

"Huh? Who is this?" No, it wasn't Uri. Uri was also puzzled, looking for the origin of the voice.

The same voice continued, ignoring his question. "Subaru, you really should've listened to me and discard that Thunder Kitty, I mean you just got a Miracle Reborn, no? So stop pondering and cast that."

"I only have 4 mana, for your information." Subaru looked away, then started. "Wait, who…oh, Atsuto. This is not a Duel, how did you…"

"_For your information,_ Uri's last move triggered the D-Wave Resonation between the two fo you, so yes, you are Dueling, however much you hate it."

"I don't hate it…I just…"

"You just almost died to one. I can't blame you." Atsuto pat Subaru on his head.

"Don't touch my head."

"Ah, protective of your beautiful hair, well then. Why not…don't use Jenny."

"Huh, what?"

Atsuto cocked his head, and nudged his owner by the ribs. "By the way I hate Jenny, she looks so ugly. You shouldn't use her." The fabulous man continued, uttering words that meant little to Subaru right now. "Instead, you should use this." The strategist pointed to a card.

"This? You sure?"

"Of course I am sure." Atsuto puffed up his chest, hanging a confident smile on his face. "The Strategist is never wrong."

* * *

><p>Regent Cheer sat at the corner of the main avenue, watching masqueraded partying animals (humans really) shuffle past in the most stupid ways ever. No she wasn't fond of dancing, at least not this kind of dancing.<p>

_Look at all these Regent Flora's, shuffling like morons on drugs. Our little Regent will never do that. _She thought to herself. _Neovena, still as pretty as last time I've been here, so wild, yet so controlled. Even inside the dome itself, I can feel the wind from the Mediteranean night, and it is beyond refreshing. Just something I need. _

Cheer placed a hand over her scared face and sighed. _Punishment indeed. If only Oz was still around. If only Annihil didn't massacre the Coast's Wizards. If only White One hadn't decided that Oz is no longer necessary for the stability of the World and Sekai. If only I…hadn't sided with Annihil, I probably wouldn't be even sitting here. _

_ Huh…Life is never easy, and it will be filled with choices, many regrettable and unchangeable. _

_ Though, dispite of all the wrongs among all the rights, right now, I can say this proudly:_

_ I, Cheer Chandi, had lived a life that was completed by the dreams of many others, and had completed many others as well. I am utmost satisfied, and will continue to be. No matter how it will end, now my duty lies within DMRT, to uphold law for this still young World, and for that, I will do whatever necessary._

_ And then, perhaps one day, when I grew tired, I can say, 'Hey, I have graduated." _

_ Yes, I am…_

_ This!?_

A static hiss entered Cheer's ears. "Duels? D-Wave? How did the alarms not go off for that?"

Then she remembered. "Right, I am here. Naturally they have to turn off the D-Wave detectors, or else they will scream at the very sight of me. Wait, no, the Limit Breaker would cover my tracks. It couldn't be me. Then who is it?"

She stood up with a flourish allowing that hair of hers to flow from her shoulders, then be picked up by the turbulence of the air.

All the males nearby stoped dancing and then stared at her.

Surely Cheer's face was masked, but it was in shape of a crescent, one that only shield her scars from the eyes of the World. To others, the cover was nothing but the extra flavour that adds to her mysteriousness. And mysteriousness is what makes woman attractive.

Walking by them as though they were air, Cheer went, towards Marco's Pike. That's where the D-Waves came from.

"Hey lady, would you daaaaaannnnnnnn—"

A flirting man sailed away into the cannal, smacked away like a fly with a backhand across his mask, his words still unfinished.

After that, no buddy dare to approach the hostile hottie. Not if they wanna keep partying and see the next sunraise.

Very soon, they were partying again, completely forgetting about everything.

* * *

><p>Back to Subaru vs Uri.<p>

"Atsuto again?" Uri cocked his head, seemingly don't get that choice.

"Of course, I use the second Atsuto. Draw two cards and discard two. Hand rinsing is always good." Subaru used up the remaining two Mana. "Come, Atsuto. Come! Atsuto? What? Where are you!" Subaru paid the Mana for him, but he didn't appear.

"Subaru, who said you can have two copies of me in the Battle Zone?" Atsuto the Strategist picked his nose. "I am the one and only Atsuto!"

"It. Was. You." The dark masked male hissed betwee his teeth.

"Oh right. NEvermind, I made a mistake. You should've summoned your other blocker instead."

"Fine!" Subaru swap the card at the approval of Uri, instead bringing out a  
>"What." Subaru's death gaze hit Atsuto.<p>

"Well you paid mana for me, so you can't change your mind now." Atsuto grinned evilly.

"I. Swear. I. Will. Give. You. To. Illia." Threatening, Subaru's façade under the dark mask was intimidating enough to make Atsuto bow in fear.

"Ah, haha, I didn't mean to do any harm. Well, let's see, I will draw you two cards, ok?" The tiny human climbed to Subaru's side, drew two cards for him, then chose two in his Hand and gently placed them into the Grave. "There, master, ah, haha." The Hero creature forced a laugh, his sweat wetting the ground under him.

"Very well, you do not want to see Illia again, do you?" Subaru asked, voice still very stern.

"Nononononono!" Atsuto shook his head, messing up his hair.

"Good then. My turn ends."

"Interesting creature." Uri said, observing the humanoid D-Wave projection. "If only my creatures have that much intelligence. Well then, since I would win this any how, I will first kill Atsuto with my Cyber G Hogan. Attack, Hogan, kill him." The blue haired boy showed his very white teeth with his very big smile.

Subaru grimaced. Uri planned to humiliate him? Oh well, sacrifice of Atsuto could mean an extra turn to survive… Atsuto disagrees however, suddenly jumping into action. "Oh no, you are not killing me!"

Like a fish, the little man dodged the blast of water the Cyber Command shot out.

First stunned, then laughing joyously, which sounded like dying seals gasping for air. Pointing, Uri issued his next command. "Kiryu Jilves, attack Atsuto.

Atsuto turns around, shows tag that read 'I can't be attacked'. "Oh yeah baby, you can't touch me." He said, after executing a beautiful backflip, which made Kiryu's slash completely miss.

"Oh?" Uri was genuinely surprised. "Cyber N World. Attack Atsuto."

The Cyber Command obeyed, its long slender amrs extending. From its forhead, a beam of light shot out, hitting the ground and freezing the very dust on the stones they sat on. Atsuto, demonstrating agility beyond the likes of Subaru (which isn't much), slipped right under the beam with a perfect Matrix 90 dgree back bend.

"Eat that, you ugly son of a cyber commaaaaaaaa...noooooo!" A pair of icy hands grabbed onto him. "Nooooooo-ooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooo-ooooooooo-ooooooooo-ooooooooooo-ooooooooo-ooooooooooo-ooooooooo-ooooooooooo-ooooooooo—"

"ENOUGH!" Subaru raged.

Atsuto pushed against the icy hands to no avail. "What, _you_ tried getting kung fu gripped by Cyber N World and see you not making a dramatic exit like me."

"So, should I kill him?" Uri asked.

"Be my guest." Subaru sold him out.

"Ah you heartless folks, you…_squeak!_" Atsuto died, turning into a froze statue by the Cyber Command's breath, then shattered on the ground.

"Your turn then." Uri pointed out.

Yes, indeed it is my turn. Subaru drew a card, threw it into Mana Zone, then cast the Spell he had in Hand for a while. "Miracle Reborn. I resurrect a 7 cost Hunter from my grave. Thunder Blade."

"Ooooo, nice beast." Uri's eyes widen.

"Thank you." Subaru was proud of his 'beast'.

"Killing G Hogan?" The effect of Thunder Blade allowed him to kill a creature.

"No, I will kill Kiryu." Subaru chose a strange target. Why? Well, as Illia said, the first thing all Duelist need to learn is to trust his/her Deck. And the Shields…perhaps they will give him something interesting to work with.

"Interesting choice." Commented Uri, who began his own turn.

"My turn, I summon Bronze Arm Tribe. Um…6 Mana now... Oh well, N World, final break."

"Not block." Subaru shielded his face (forgetting he has a mask on), and picked up the two cards where his broken Shields formed. _There it is!_

"Hades Death Gate." Subaru cast a Shield Trigger from his Hand, smiling. "Thanks Atsuto for allowing me to discard my second Thunder Blade, but yes, I will kill the untapped Hogan, then bring back my other Thunder Blade in Grave."

"Awesome." Uri watched as Hogan fell apart. "Not all people dared to trust in their Shields."

"Well, only the best do." Subaru praised himself. "My turn now. Draw, charge Mana, cast Hades Death Gate from Hand."

"Deadly spell." Uri watched as his Bronze Arm Tribe turned to a pile of dark juice on the floor. "And even deadlier effect."

"Of course, that's why I use it. Since Bronze Arm Tribe cost 3, I can put a cost 2 creature into the Battle Zone. Hm, Drilling or Atsuto? Atsuto of course. I need to get more crazy creatures after all." Subaru dipped his hand into his Grave and pulled out Atsuto, the 2 cost Blue/Black card and slid it into the Battle Zone.

Atsuto popped out in a puff of smoke. The first thing he said was, "Heya Subaru, I hate you."

"Huh, what?" _What!?_

"You killed me back there."

"Wait, it was Cyber N World!"

"You indirect murderer of Atsuto the Great, you will not draw cards nor discard cards, hm." Atsuto made up his mind, turning his fabulous and well groomed head to the side, pouting.

"Atsuto!" Subaru yelled, but the little man didn't listen at all. "ATSUTO! Fine, I will attack N World with Thunder Blade."

Uri smiled. Interaction between the card and their users is always the most interesting thing. Welll, that's for him at least.

The blue haired boy drew a card and beamed even more. "Sorry, Subaru san. I summon Rolan, and destroy him with Eureka Program."

Cards flip.

Same creature. Cyber G Hogan.

"Let's see if I get nice creatures this time around." Uri saluted, and then checked out the top two cards of his Deck. "Well, luck favors me."

Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar.

Jasmine.

Subaru grimaced, knowing he lost. Not that Jasmine is that strong of a creature, it was just Kiryu made all of his creatures Speed Attackers, which was enough to go through Subaru's defence. "Good Game." He raised his Hand.

"Good Game indeed, Subaru sama. Cyber G Hogan todomeda." Uri raised his Hand also, then ordered attack.

The blue lights that came from the Cyber Command filled the alley, trying to make an impression in the dome, but was quickly devoured by the others. No one noticed.

* * *

><p>"So, concede?" The grim man looked over his shoulder at the an exhausted Edo.<p>

"N-Never!" Edo panted. The game started smoothly for him as he send out creatures after creatures, pounding on the Shields of Robert, using Crystal Paladin and Super Crystal Paladin to throw those pesky blockers aside. But now…

That Ashliger! _I should've killed it! _

First it brought out a Gal Volf, which was bad enough, then an Olzekia to destroy itself and two of Edo's own. Edo came back with more Liquid People, Evoluter into Splincer and Hulcus into Lancer, but those Shield Triggers paved the way for the coming King.

_Faerie Life! I hate you! _Edo grimaced. The opponent had 7 Mana, about to become 8. Now life is horrible. Ashliger reduces the cost of Angel Commands or Demon Commands by 2. If Ballcadeias, Lord of Demon King cost10, now he only cost 8.

Smirking, Robert threw down Terror Pit into his Mana Zone. No, he wouldn't really need it. Ballcadeias will take care of everything. He looked at the Shields of Edo. Only 3 left. This is easier than he thought.

"Yoy! I summon Ballcadias, Lord of Demon King. Face your doom, mortal, for you are feeble." Robert raised his hand about to put it down as evolution on Gal Volf.

"Robert!" Someone shouted.

With great annoyance, Robert turned, "What? Oh Subaru?"

"We followed the D-Wave and found you." It was Subaru, face hidden behind that dark civilization symbol. Beside him, Uri wore a new mask, completely same as his first.

"Uri!"

"Edo!"

The two leaped at each other like long lost brothers. The force of impact made Edo spun around and around.

"We are not safe here. I think our Duels already given off too much D-Wave." Subaru scratched his head. "Well, how are you guys going to leave?"

"Now?" Robert frowned. He didn't like to leave things undone. Especially not a Duel.

"Let's go." Edo was already packing up. With a wave, he retracted his own D-Wave. "Good game."

"Yoy…" Robert spat. Coward.

"How are you guys going to leave again?" Subaru asked once more.

Both Uri and Robert looked up. "Up there." "Outside"

Subaru and Edo looked up. Well, there's only one way up there anyhow.

"Okay, let's head to Marco's Pike then."

* * *

><p>Regent Cheer followed the trail of D-Wave, one that is left behind when Duels end. So fresh. <em>Their Duel must have just ended.<em>

It led her right to the base of the Pike

Then there they were.

Cheer saw them get into the elevator of Marco's Pike. Interestingly, the guards who were supposed to be there vaporized (they went to party as well), thus leaving the elevator operatable by anyone.

She saw 4 masked figure, a tall man with raised bundle of hair, a girl with long black hair, a young man with messy hair of brown, and a blue haired boy enter the lift, which then shot up into the sky, climbing the Pike rapidly.

There was another elevator, one with an open door, ever inviting.

Immediately she decided to follow them. After all, she is a Regent, and there is no danger she can't face. _Chirico with me. _

The ascend was quick and quiet.

Doors opening, the elevator revealed platform that held the base of a set of spiralling staircase. At the end of it would be the ladder to the opening to the outside, hundreds of meters above the base of Neovena.

And there she will find herself, perhaps facing off with 4 Duelists, whom she will crushed or be crushed.

It doesn't matter anyhow for…

I.

Am.

Regent.

* * *

><p>Outside the hatch, the foursome stood, huddling, feeling that cutting wind.<p>

"By the way, Number 31 wants you to get that grand prize of the Kingdom Games for him." Robert said, relaying his message.

"What? Kingdom Games? We can't Duel!?" Subaru exclaimed.

"No, the Kingdom Games are made for Duelists. Though the Abyss wants the grand prize? Spunky King wants it too. So I guess we are going to enemies?" Uri jumped up and down like a kid. But again, he is a kid.

"Now, Subaru, my order is fulfilled. You can relay the message to Illia and Vincen. Make them understand, there is no room for error." Robert ripped off his mask and threw it away.

"Right, Robert. By the way, Dorballom is with Illia."

"She will have to hand it to Number 31 herself. Good luck. I will be at the Kingdom Games with my other two partners." Robert dropped off one last line before disappearing, sliding down the side of the glass dome into the far dark ocenas.

"Weirdo," Uri commented.

"Heck yeah." Edo concurred.

"…" Subaru looked away.

"So, Uri, you will be going to the Kingdom Games as well?"

"Oh yes! I will be there!" Uri flapped his sleeve.

"See you there then." Subaru waved goodbye.

"You two! And don't have babies while I am gone!" Uri leaped off.

Subaru was starting to doubt if Neovena was meant to be a the City of glass slides when the farewell line of Uri struck him like a spear.

"Uh…Why…no one believes me that I am straight?" Subaru wept.

"Its okay, buddy." Edo gave him hug.

Just as his heart was warming up by Edo's efforts, it frosted when some one came up behind them.

A voice, one that he couldn't forget, said.

"Hellow, pretty lady."

* * *

><p>~A Few Hours Later~<p>

She finally finished them all.

Four hours of tape.

"Huh…." Lala sighed. If she was 21, she wouldn't mind lighting a cigarette.

_So that's how Regent Cheer ended up Dueling this dark haired girl. Interesting._

_ Then these two pairs of Duelists as well…Dark and Water. _

_ Are the Abyss and Pacific on the move?_

_ This is going to troublesome. Not only were there a pair of Duelist excluding herself, Regent Cheer, and daddy, those Duelist are playing on a level that is a tad bit above hers. _

Experience and Deck composition. Those are her biggest flaws.

"Hm, they actually played DM matches on Rosetta Tablets then turned them into Duels? Why did the D-Wave detector not go off?" Sage Lala pondered.

Coming to no conclusion, she slammed her fist on the table, making a clean clasp.

"Is there technology over in Sekai that advance?"

Too late. There wasn't anything she can do. Anyhow, she had gained some information. The Abyss and the Pacifics wanted something.

And.

Both were heading to Collossius.

Both were heading to the Kingdom Games.

Very Well.

That's where she and Vincen will be.

"Complications." Lala bit her fingers. "This will be tough."

Paste your document here...


	24. Chapter 23:  All Beginnings are Repetiti

**Chapter 23: All Beginnings are Repetitions**

_More or less a chapter that focus more on the story and less on Duel Masters, this chapter actually took more than I thought to write up. The duel especially was a bit simple, more or less showing off the power of Regent Magna. Yes, these few chapters will contain more of her. And note how the beginning of each line break are kinda similar with the ones above or bellow it. Beginnings are indeed something fun to play around._

Every war begans with a simple skirmish.

Every game begans with simple roll of die.

Just like that, everything slides out of control.

Under the glorious charge led by the brave Duelist of the Generation of Unity, the first layer of the Blockade broke.

Was there any doubt about it?

Duelist vs Remnants, the results are always the same—Duelists win.

That's how humans survived in Sekai, where Remnants ruled supreme—rule them, tame them with those who have the Talent.

The Wall of Aeons, now fell naked before the charging horde.

Of course, there were still two layers of the Blockade left, with hundreds of Duel Bots lined up against the metallic magnificence, waiting for the moment to come where the

Usually, these tiny Duel Bot defined the word nightmare and fear for t

But fear and nightmare can't hold them back now.

For those shattered with blind rage easily. With the imminent demolision of the seemingly impassable wall, victory was at hand.

Or so they, the Alliance, believed.

* * *

><p>Captain Alfred righted his monocle, expression ever so serious. No, the Blockade wasn't suppose to hold for long, but it wasn't supposed to shatter that easily. Do they have to bring forth their last resort before engaging in a man vs beast war? No, that would be simply the worst case scenario.<p>

_If I do that, I have failed my majesty. What face do I have left to return to…_

At this moment of trouble, the voice of salvation spoke.

"Captain Alfred, fear not, power triumphs not over the absolute victory." Behind him, the Regent stood, hands crossed.

"Your Highness!" Captain Alfred half kneeled, a position he uses when he asks for permission.

"You have control." Regent Magna said, eyes keen on her magnitude of foes.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Captain Alfred turned, hands dipping into his Deckcase. From it, he retrieved a card, allowing it to shine as his D-Waves began to flow through it. "Limit Breaker 30%."

At that he raised it over his head, and like a comet raising from the ground, it shot into the air above him.

Inhaling deeply, the Captain said, "I am Captain Alfred Nike, with the authority granted by the fortress of Silver Glory, deny ye all!"

* * *

><p>When the Captain's card rose into the air, the member from Rindia of Reunion felt a chill ran down his spine. Of course, Supra Chan heard not what the Captain said, but one word made it to him especially well.<p>

Silver Glory!

That!

Fortress of the Victors?

Unfallen Stronghold?

It was simply the greatest counter offered to creatures that had nothing but pure strength.

Look at it, a golden palace that told of undiscovered treasures, held by a wall of precious metal. Surely, no one can break it.

Under it, the Blockade unfolded, once again becoming a levee, but this time, could never be overcomed. When you have something that gives all your creatures ensured victory, creatures that utilize pure strength…that is a phrase usually referring to nature's Remnants, may never win.

"Cyprus you traitor!" Supra Chan's eyes almost popped out. Silver Glory was Silver Sky's trump piece. Of course, they said that they lost it a long time ago, approximately 8 years when DMRT first demonstrated the strength of the Regents.

Now he was forced to watch, as once again the Blockade held, the fortress sining chimes of glorious chorus, a fatal symphony of death to numerous Remnants of the nature civilization.

Against such a defense, there could be no power that can break that.

* * *

><p>A winged eye drifted over the corpse ladden field where the assault took place. Any one familiar with the God Evolution Saga will know that this is an Origin, some of the Remnants who celebrated their existence, allowing an extensive use for them. Caladorius is its name, with a title of the Apocalytic Beast as it is also part Light Bringer and Shine Monster. The bluish eye ball jerked slightly, soaking up the image, relaying it back to the Silver Skys headquarters.<p>

"H-HOW…" Someone wasn't happy.

"High Priest Cyprus…" Someone was trying to calm the first someone who spoke.

The origins of the voice came from the imprenable halls of the Light Capital, the place where now the became a movie room where the highest member of the Silver Sky sat, watching.

"How dare they!" Cyprus slammed his fist into a glass desk in front of him, cracking it. Of course he would do so.

"Silver Glory!" "Told ya Cyprus lost his." "Oh dang, so beautiful!" "So sad, I thought it was in Cypru's hands all along." A myriad of other voices spoke, referring to the recently appeared grand fortress. Some one even spoke with a hint of sneer, poking at their leader. "Cyprus, what do you think of it?"

Beside them, a female, hair painted the sky's color, shook her head at the furious Grand Priest and the ridicule that came his way.

Silver Sky were never truly bonded together, not since White One and Junas left. Eventhough the Sanctifier Tsarah remained behind, she wasn't alone wasn't enough. Since then, the light faction had lost too much, trying to uphold their righteousness.

In short what that meant is that under poor judgement, they stuck their nose in everything that don't concern them. The results always speaks truth, and the truth is that they have lost far more than they have gain. Just take a look at the two biggest events in the past 7 years. Exile/Exodus: Tried to scatter the Exiled, ended up causing White One to leave. None of the Exiled joint the Silver Sky.

Alien Invasion: Took on the full force of Gallows, resulting in the dormant of Alpha.

None of them helped the Silver Sky.

"Quiet!" Finally Cyprus couldn't hold it any more. With spite, he slammed his fist onto, no, into the glass tablet, shattering it. Somehow his hand wasn't hurt at all, but most Duelist of his calibur have already learnt how to utilize D-Wave in such manners. "I said QUIET!"

Still, the others whispered among themselves, showing completely no regards for their leader. To them, Grand Priest is all but a name, a title, nothing more.

Then, the whole hall of people fell into an eerie silence.

Someone had entered.

Tsarah, the Sanctifier.

Everyone turned away in uniform, staring at the ceiling or at the floor. They have learnt their lesson. Rather than to enjoy with their sight, their eyes pricked, listening to the soft russle of her dress on the marble floors, enchanted with the mere footsteps of her gracious movements into the hall.

When she spoke, the others held their breath, allowing their eardrums to be fully drenched in her angelic voice.

"Cyprus calm. It was your rage that driven Nike, now a Captain, almost a Regent, into the ranks of DMRT. It was your anger that split the likes of White Ones and his apprentice from helping our course to anti our course. Do you want to expell your remaining forces now?"

The Grand Priest sighed, not even turning to look at Tsarah eye to eye. "I am spent. Tsarah, and I am at a loss. I thought Nike had died 8 years ago at that fateful Duel, but no, he was alive, now under the servitude of that witch."

"As I have never thought so as well. The Godwin Miracle is a charming female though, and all these years she have only gotten better." Tsarah replied, edging closer to the image. "See, even our Eye is affected the D-Waves she leaks involuntarily."

"All hope is lost. Tell Supra Chan to cease the assault. We cannot take on this part of the Wall, even though it has the weakest support." Cyprus stomped on the broken glass. "We have failed ourselves."

"No, don't be so hasty, Cyprus." Tsarah replied immediately.

"Why so? We can't break Silver Glory without the help of the scum of the Abyss or Dragon Folks."

"Look Cyprus, look at the defense." Tsarah pointed, right behind the shimmering fortress, behind the Captain. At Regent Magna. "Remember the words from him, two days ago? (**for this part, please refer to the end of this chapter)** This part is the weakest link of the Wall, for they only have a Captain and a Regent."

"So?"

"So, in pressure of Duels, they can only spare so much effort defending the Wall. If Supra Chan can hold the Captain in a tight game while the other Duelist bind the Regent in a series of Duels, the assault holds a chance to overrun this section of the Wall."

"This…" Behind them, the girl with sky colored hair muttered. "Such excellent observation…"

"Tsarah." Cyprus squinted, a hand playing with his curly bangs. "You are as brilliant as the sun. Send to Supra Chan this message: Engage them in Duels. Break their Duel Bots, then force the Captain and Regent into Duels. The price paid might be high, but the stakes are great, more so with the return. Take the Wall, and DMRT will be wiped cleanly off the face of the World."

* * *

><p>It was a strange dream. A dream that brought him back to the realm that he once ascended to.<p>

Will looked around him, frowning at the rather familiar landscape. There was the gate behind him, the forest over flowing with mist in the distance, and a ever clinging steam cloud right in front.

"I wonder would I get to see Ling the Ping this time around." Will peered over the rocks, but there were nothing in the hot spring pools. "Hm, so what brought me here? Again."

Will stood up, feeling rather weak. There seems to be slight pain coming

_Wait, how did I get here? _

"Wait a sec, what happened just before this?"

~_Flash Back~_

"I wonder would the DMRT be here." I rolled over, suddenly feeling a bit weak. Still I voiced my concerns. Under both my punctured knee, the sand became a deadly sponge, soaking up my blood ferociously…

"Definitely. I bet even through the D-Wave scrambler, you sir would still be lit up like a light bulb." Someone replied, their voice very distant.

_Ah, my leg…it feels so cold…_

"Hey, I won, no one cheering for me?" Ryu said. _Cheers, Ryo…but my arms…so heavy…_

"If you lost with your Infinity X Balzark Combo, I would've laughed at you till you die you know, Ryu." _Illy san, I…_ "We will have to go. Um…Will?"

_I…sorry, I can't seem to…_

My world fell apart, washed thoroughly by ink.

_Sorry…_

~_End of Flash Back_~

"Right, so I died."

Will placed one hand over his forehead. _So long, Illa, Ru, Shubby, Suparu, and all the lovely folks I have met. I have failed all of you. It had been fun while it lasted. And father…I…_

"So you are awake." Some voice broke Will's farewell speech.

"DAHH!" The boy jumped into the air like a startled kitty. Well, he was startled alright.

A hooded sexual predator stood exactly behind him.

"Hello again, interesting to see you in this place again." White One said. _Hm…should I add 'THE' to that title of 'White One'? _

"Right, so you lied, this is heaven." Will clapped his cheeks, clearing his mind.

"Not exactly, but it seems that something triggered your internal source and send up here again. Hm…Right, there was an explosion in the Mediterranean, caused by a creature known. Then the gate opened, actually by a rather familiar D-Wave pattern, calling down a creature."

"How did you know about the explosion?" Will covered his mouth. _That's Roy's Duel! _

"Well, I have my ways. I need to keep an eye on that world too, even though I am kinda stuck up here." White One held something in his arms. A woman by the looks of it.

"What is that?" Will pointed.

"Oh, you mean her?" The hooded figured turned a bit, so that the fair face, half scarred, transcendent rather, was shown to the boy.

"That person you are holding…!" Will gasped. He knew who that was.

That flowing blue hair, that cape of golden blue.

"Re-Regent…Cheer!"

"Regent Cheer? Interesting. Well, I did rather call her Cheer Chandi."

"W-whatever, but how…is she…"

"Well, she broke the boundary between this realm and the one beneath." White One explained. "In other words, she summoned a creature that came up here. Of course,usually no one can do it, but if their D-Wave output reached a certain strength, even the banned cards, as the ones I have mentioned before, can be used. I assume she used the creature she loved, though it seems tbat she still lost."

"Then…" Will was planning to continue that sentence with 'what will you do with her,' but he found himself speechless. _What will happen to her?_

"Then? I am going to send her away once she rested enough. This is not a place she can stay, not when she had unfinished business down there." The man said.

"Send her away?"

"Yes. The same way I got down there and rescued her." White One smiled, proud of himself.

"And you just said you can't get down there." Will puffed out a side of his cheek.

"Well, technically I can't," White One wasn't embarrassed at all when Will saw right through his lies. "But I can when another Talented breaks open this gate and summon creatures from here."

"Summon creatures from here?"

"Yes, you might not know, but this lady here, one of my former allies and perhaps still a friend of mine, had bring out a creature called Emperor Chirico, or Empress as she calls it. Though she was dying, so I went…"

"But she is a Regent!"

"And so she is, it is the path she had chosen."

"You are Regent too?" Will asked. That white robe…well, resembles a cape doesn't it?

"No, I am not." White One shot that thought down.

"I thought so. They are very powerful Duelists."

"Well, Will, I am not a Regent because I am better then they are." The hood on the man wavered, but his voice did not. It was as though what he said was truth, the absolute, real concrete truth.

Will let out the greatest laugh in his life. "HA."

"Don't believe me?"

"No."

"Watashiwa canashi, but it is fine. I guess I do have to prove my own legitimacy."

"If you plan to bring me that angel thing again you did last time. Just show some D-Wave of yours. If it is weaker that the two Regents, including her, then you proved that you are not as—"

White One placed a hand over Will's mouth. "I will satisfy you then. Not really necessary, but close your eyes and hold your breath. I am not sure if you can stand my full weight of D-Wave."

"Try me…"

* * *

><p>Again Will woke up to the familiar realm.<p>

Again the white hooded sexual predator (the first impression just never goes away does it?) stood over him.

"I…" A splitting headache made Will wince.

"It seems you almost had Resonated with me, but then I stopped halfway and you just collapsed." White One patted his back. "Don't worry, you are fine. Hm, still having a headache?"

"Yes…ah…It is like a nudge in my head." _It feels so weird. _"Ouch, what was that?"

White One smiled, and then pointed at the tall white gate. "Well, someone on the other side is caring for you enough. Time to head back."

The white robed walked the boy right back to the gate, all the while with the boy rubbing his temple.

This time, the gate opened without resisting, not even requiring that mighty push from the hooded figure. The two slabs of white slid with a hiss.

"So, I have to go through this?" Will asked.

"Certainly."

"I have to walk through it?"

"Yes."

"What if I have a broken leg?" The boy asked, suddenly a bit afraid. The opening didn't look so welcoming after all.

"Well, then," White One broke into an evil grin. "I have to give you a little push."

"Little push? Wa-Wait! AHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Will woke up to sunshine. To tell the truth, he didn't know what time it was, nor where he was. Though one thing for sure. It wasn't the Premium Hall of Fame. He was on a bed in white room.<p>

He rubbed his eyes, blinking. _Good, at least no more head pains. _"Some…shut those cuttains? My eyes are tearing up."

"Oh? You are awake! Well, easily done." Across the room, someone got up, someone who Will know as Reo, Ryo, Lyu, or whatever he is called, a Dragon Lord who ran away like a kid who hated his home.

Ryu closed those curtains. Instantly, the room dimmed.

"Thank you." Will looked over Ryu's shoulder, then to the door way. Frowning, he turned his eyes to the other side of the room. "Hm…"

"Hm, what are you looking for?"

"I am looking for Illa."

"Illia you mean."

"Yes, her."

Ryu pointed down, which Will got instantly. He looked over the side of his bed.

Beside his bed, Illia was sleeping.

"Interesting place to sleep."

"Well, you know, she did stay by your side. If not for her transfusion of blood, you might not have lived through that."

"What that?" Will looked at his knees. They were heavily bandaged. "Well, I see."

"Give me a marker." Will instantly said.

"I wouldn't draw on her face if I were you." Ryu sweated. That's surely not the first thing you should think of when you see a sleeping girl's face.

"What? I am not going to draw on her face." Will stated clearly. "I am just going to shade under her nose so that she looks like she got nice moustaches.

_That's the same! _Ryu had the urge to cry, but held it in. "Well, I have no pen for you, so yeah, not gonna happen."

"Sad."

_It is not sad! I just saved your life, punk! _Once again Ryu held back his thoughts. "Oh, Will, you are hopeless."

"Who wants to draw on my face?" Illia's cold voice appeared, freezing the hearts of Will and Ryu at the same time. "Oh I get it, Ryu, you are the culprit aren't you?"

"What!?" The ExDragon Lord flapped his arm.

Illia marched forward, hands out and pointing. "Ryu, you are dead meat."

"What!? I didn't do anything!"

"Of course you didn't, or else you would be dead meat fed to wild dogs!"

"So what…ILLIA PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN!"

Will just set his head on his arms, watching as Illia pursued Ryu with all the love in the world. _Ah, if only all these would last. _

"Lovely couple, are you two not?" Someone opened the door, walking in.

Dressed in a black custom made tuxedo, Sentrury appeared, holding a plater of food.

"Food." Will's stomach said.

"Indeed, good to see you well. Sadly, in this case, we must be on the road again. Our host is waiting in the Third Plate of Collossius, thus meaning we have to travel across 5 more Plates to get to it." Sentrury did an impeccable bow, explaining the situation.

And so they were on their way, Will on a wheelchair, Ryu with bandages all over his face, and a very exhausted and disgruntled Illia, following the tux man, accompanied by dozens of mofia folks, all dressed in jet black sunglasses and suits.

* * *

><p>Under the guidance of Sentrury, they made quick progress. The leader brought to them to ride of the more unique transportations in the World, the Gearails. Unique to Collossius, this sky rail like tracks run across the sky lines, over all the buildings, attaching themselves to each axis of the Plates, so even when the Plates revolve, the Gearails will not move with them.<p>

Now, sitting in one of the coaches that ran along the Gearails, were Will and his buddies. Of course, whenever they had nothing better to do, they chatted.

"Believe it or not, it was Illia who put the most effort in keeping you alive. You know how long she had kept weeping over your half dead body—"

"Hey, 'half dead' is unnecessary!" "I did not weep!" Will and Illia sounded their complaints with Ryu's words."

Ryu smirked. "Right, however, I—"

"Did nothing." Will finished his sentence.

"I didn't do nothing!" "You are so right." Ryu and Illia contradicted eachother.

_Clang! _A loud noise of grinding hit their ears.

"Whoops, sorry." Sentrury said, actuallying being the driver of the Coach. "We are on the third Plate, and have to travel to the First before transitioning to the next."

"Why are there no windows?" Will was rather grim. He wanted to see the magnificent City.

"Sigh, I actually agree with you, Will. With no windows, where shall we see those hot chicks?" Ryu rested his head over his hands, then realized Illia was looming over him.

"Oh, hot chicks?" Illia raisd an eyebrow.

"I mean Firebirds." Ryu quickly produced a card, showing a Cocco Lupia, the crowned dragon raiser. "Come on, you think I would want to look at another girl while you are standing around?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Illia raised both her eyebrows.

"Uh nothing…"

Suddenly a series of beeps rang inside the coach. It was Sentrury's phone, which he answered.

"Whoa, a phone." Will don't have much of any high tech gadgets on him. Almost drooling, he stared as the tuxed man listend with great compost.

The call was quick, lasting only half a minute. Sentrury eased the coach to the side, then sat in the driving seat, pondering. He gnawed on his fingers as though they were delicious fish sticks, eyes glassy. Just as Will want to pat him on his shoulders (even though he was on a wheelchair), Sentrury stood up, and then walked to the front of Illia and Ryu.

"I just got a call, saying that the Alliance on the Wall had begun." There was a tint of seriousness that Will had never witness on the man's face, and even though his voice sounded very much the same, it trembled a bit.

"What? The morons already started assaulting the Wall!?" Illia leaped to her feet.

"Calm Miss Illie." Will held up his hands, trying to settle the pink haired girl down, but was swat away like a fly.

"Yes, indeed, the assault was made at the morning, led by Supra Chan of the Rinidia of Reunion, part of the Generation of Unity. And yes, it was rumoured to be directed by the Alliance. At the defense is Regent Magna and…you might not believe it, Captain Alfred, Alfred Nike."

"He!?" Illia's eyes widened, jaws almost dropping.

"Is the Dragon Folks involved?" Ryu asked, a bit worried.

"We haven't heard news of it yet, but it seems that since the Dragon Folks are the closest to the Generation of Unity…"

"They are surely in this as well." Illia ended the discussion right here. "It is too big for them not to be behind it."

"Illia of the Abyss," Ryu sighed, after a moment of thought.

"Yes, what, Ryu Dragon Lord."

"Have you heard of the Alliance?"

"You dunkorf, of course. What you betrayed your buddies before the Alliance was formed?" Illia was not impressed by the question.

"No, it is one of the reasons I left." Ryu looked away, falling silent.

"The Alliance?" Will lost track of what they were saying.

"The Sekai Alliance." Illia answered.

"Which is…" Will signalled for Illia to continue.

"Sekai is broken into many terrain, which are occupied to different groups of Remnants. Yes, Remnants are what the Duel Master Cards shows. What that means is that for whatever creatures you use, for example, there is a group of correspondent creatures living in Sekai." Illia took out Will's Deck. She picked out his Balesk Baj. "Yes, just like this creature you are using, it is of the five civilizations. Look under their names. See, Armored Wyvern? All creatures and some cards may have a 'race' marker under them. These races is the indentification given to a group of similar creatures."

Will put on a 'Oh, I see' face, though he continued his asking spree. "So what part of Sekai am I looking at while I stood around the mid section of the Wall?"

"That would be facing the realms of nature." Illia answered without hestitation. "Truth be told, I believe the only realm you may see are mountains and forest, both lands claimed by the nature Remnants and their faction, Generation of Unity."

Will beamed. "Interesting. So these factions, they are made of human beings?"

"Of course."

"So Ryu you are from the Dragon Forks while Illia you are from the Abs?"

"Dragon FOLKS!" "ABYSS!" Both older ones jumped to their faction name's defence.

"Okay okay fine…gosh, I am going deaf."

"_You _are deaf, sir." "Learn the names correctly first!"

"Both of you…hitting on me…"

"That's not what 'hitting on me' means!" "We are scolding you, not flirting!"

"Sad me, trolled."

"Again, that's not what trolling means!" "When did we troll you! It is the other way around!"

"…" Will finally shutted up. Of course, that was due to the pressure exerted by the gaze of both of the Duelists.

"You guys are a jolly crew aren't you?" Sentrury was already driving again, but he couldn't resist but to turn around. "It is better to keep your voice lower for now though, I don't want to fall off of the rail."

* * *

><p>So once again, when boredom took over, the three began chatting again.<p>

Will was very much interested in Decks. "Illia, did you say there were other Deck types? I only remember Beatdown and Control. Isn't there a third one?

Illia, of course, was the answerer. After all, you can't have a darkish Dragon Lord trying to explain what other non-Dragon Decks are out there. (Well, if you do, there aren't much of any problems, they would just very much answer… 'they are inferior Decks, that's all.' Well, let's get back to Illia's answer) "The other Deck types? Well, other that Beatdown, there are Combo and Control. Combo is the kind that you and I use."

Will was double beaming, with fluttering eye lids and pouted lips. "Really?"

"Yes, stop that disgusting face of yours. Huh, slaying Aliens and Galaxy Falcon Squadrons are both such examples. As one of three main types of decks, they rely not on simple Shield bashing or field control. A combo deck aims to win by using a few cards to devastating effect.

Take note of the following aim for Combo Decks as they are the more popular or effective ones outside the two we use.

Playing cards for no cost has been a classic combo move. There are many ways of doing this, including:

-Reanimator: Put creatures into your graveyard, then bring them back with cards like Inferno Gate and Inferno Sign. This tactic led Inferno Gate and Inferno Sign to be restricted to 1. If I am not mistaken, Inferno Gate is banned after the second Overload. What is Overload? Yes, the one you caused. Those leads to cards being banned.

-Transmogrify: Rearrange the top card of your deck so that a powerful creature is near the top, then cast Transmogrify to play it. Alternately, run only powerful creatures in your deck and use psychic creatures as your main creature body, then cast Transmogrify to easily play that powerful creature. These types of tactics led to Transmogrify being restricted to 1.

-Heaven's Gate: Gather powerful blocker creatures like Syrius, Firmament Elemental and Milzam, Spirit of Miracles, then play them with Heaven's Gate. Played by quite a few Duelists rather, of them, Cyprus is one of the best.

-The Door of Miracle and Mystery, aka Miramisu. Don't ask me why, but in a Deck with few powerful creatures, one of these can make your opponent pay. This kind of Deck type is used by one of the Regent.

-Emperor Chirico: Use Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves to cast spells like Crest EVO Charger to quickly get to 8 mana, then play Chirico and gain a large field advantage. This tactic led both Amaterasu and Chirico to be restricted to 1. Nevertheless, Chirico decks remain extremely popular and meta-worthy. Of course, from what you mentioned as time, the recent Overload might have banned it. All the better really, as it is Regent Cheer's trump and is quite the…well, is one of the greatest creature ever in the civilization of water.

-God Saga: using this spell, I think around the cost of 13, to bring in two Gods from the Mana Zone. As God Saga can be casted by Saga, the Almighty Creator, it can be rather dangerous. I think a Sage uses that. Right? Ryu, you played with her. Sage Saga? Fitting name. Hm, perhaps the witch Magna uses it as well.

-Using Aqua Swallow Counter and Full Throttle Sergeant or Ryoma Giant to easily generate and cross Galaxy Blade, The Final. Used by an Ocean's Eleven.

Then we have Combo with Key Cards. Unlike the last one, it aims to reduce cost to bring in cards that matter, aka Key Cards, into the Battle Zone to establish an early lead.

-Miranda Gift: A deck based on Faerie Gift and Come On Pippi/Geo Crashing Miranda, the Dimensional Force. Since it can put in a psychic creature of…well, actually not a lot so far, though perhaps the coming creatures would make this combo better. I actually want to try this later, but well, need to obtain the psychics for it first.

-Volg Thunder Deckout: A deck based on Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman and Volg Thunder to deckout the opponent. In case you don't know, Vincen the Needle Head uses Zabi Mira…and Volg Thunder is…Subaru's…yes, don't think you have saw them, but they are amazing stuff.

Right, we are not done. Next to come is instant death combo deck is a deck that wishes to end the game in one turn (but not necessarily the first turn).

-Ultimate Galaxy Universe: You have no idea how aweful it is to loose to this creature. A Regent, actually the youngest of them, Regent Flora, uses this creature. She based all of her Decks around the simple fact to make UGU work. Never underestimate her.

An infinite loop deck wishes to repeat a simple action each turn to lock down the opponent.

-Adorak Vacuum lock

-A trigger deck contains many shield trigger cards to play them somehow, like with Benzo, the Hidden Fury or Marshall Queen.

-A madness deck (named after the similar Magic: The Gathering ability) is designed to play cards that can be played when they are discarded during your opponent's turn, like Terradragon Arque Delacerna and Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade. Since many of these creatures have "Admiral" in their names, they are sometimes referred to as Admirals. Cards that facilitate playing these creatures include Hundred Eyes, Secret Spirit Treasure and Antionette, Beautiful Battle Dragon Princess (in combination with something that can destroy it on your opponent's turn like Super Shachihoko Castle and Falconer, Lightfang Ninja)."

Will, smitten by the page long information on examples of Combo Decks, couldn't recover, and remained smitten for awhile. In due time, the coach past over onto the Gearails of the First Plate, aka, the Heart of Collossius.

* * *

><p>When Will regained his mind, he decided that he must chat again, or else he would've received some heavy brain damage.<p>

"Let's kill some time?" Will asked.

"Why not." Illia sighed. Ryu was already nearly asleep. Only a young boy such as Will can stay this robust for such a long time. "Well, let's talk about the defense of the Wall shall we? From what Sentrury told us, the assaulted part of the Wall was the North section, and is guarded by Regent Magna and her very trusty Captain, Alfred Nikes."

"Ah, Alfred Nike, I know him." Ryu found a point of entry.

"Captain Alfred, Alfred Nike is actually someone I know. Yes, quite personally too." Illia grinned, which if her face is frozen at that moment, would show a glorious pink haired beauty that rivals that of Subaru. Unfortunately, once Illia stares, there is nothing in the world that can help her face get more…pretty.

Ryu started. "Indeed, he is known for—"

"He is known for going around, challenging people." Illia cut Ryu off, naturally.

"Huh? Like me?"

"No, not like you. You are just curious and have no sense of shame." Illia pointed at the boy. "He is a…collector of experience. For the years when I first joint the Abyss, he had already started his series of challenges. Easily he took down the best of what the Sekai offers, then moved to the more legendary players. Watching him play, I realized he had some sort of defects or methods that allowed him to feel little pain while being able to restore to health much faster than normal humans."

"What does that have to do with Dueling?"

"Back in those days, Dueling is on par with Kaijudo Duels. Each strike of creatures meant bodily harm. For him to keep up with the rate of Duels he had, he have to heal much faster than others, and he does."

"Could it just be that he is too good?"

"No, he was a great Duelist, but don't forget he was taking on some of the best Duelists available at the time."

"Including Oz?" Will asked.

Illia fell silent.

"They disbanded then already." Ryu said, rather quietly.

"Indeed, but continuing, his challenged streak stopped when he left for the sky fortress of the Silver Sky." Illia brought the topic back. "When he left, many were hoping he did return, triumphant, mocking at the weakness of the light civilization. Still, months past, and he didn't return."

"And then exactly half a year later, he reappeared." Ryu winked. "It was—"

"It was a game witnessed by many." Illia closed her eyes, thinking back.

"You were there too?"

"He took on Kage and won." Ryu said.

"Oh, shame on you guys." Illia smirked. "Dragon Folks bar Desmond and Hypus were all crap."

"Hey, Kage was not as great of a Duelists until he obtained NEX." Ryu wasn't happy about what Illia said.

"Nonsense, if it wasn't for the Dragon Folk's folly, how did the NEX dragon end up in the hands of Oz for that long? If it wasn't for their break up, the Dragon Folks would've never laid their hands on that."

"Wait, so the big game wasn't between Kage and Nike?"

"No, it wasn't. Do you remember our faces when we heard that Captain Nike is with Regent Magna? Believe it or not, it was between the Alfred Nike and Lady Magna." Illia crossed her fingers and rest her head over it. "Well, since Ryu was there, I guess we can both tell you about that game. Well, it was almost 8 years ago…"

_~Flash Back~_

_ It was almost 8 years ago, before the times of the Exile/Exodus, when DMRT just formed under the coalition of Nera, Godwin Society, and the recently broken Oz. With the help of the likes of Cheer Chandi and Lecter, they pushed the Remnants out beyond the Wall then strengthened their defense so nothing go pass it again. _

_ As the inhabitants of Sekai, we (Dragon Folks, Abyss) decided to confront the World Government, to reason with them, to halt their relentless push into Asia Minor, where the tribes of the Beast Folks had established their second home. As both sides wished no war, it was only right to solve the dispute through a Duel. _

_ A genuine game were the both sides bet their all, an all or none._

_ I (Illia) stood by the side of Number 31 who was hooded._

_ I (Ryu) sat on the lap of Hypus, watching the two sides._

_ "Where is Lord Desmond?" I (Ryu) asked. _

_ Lord Hypus looked and shrugged. "He is never around. As it should be, though see, DMRT had chosen their champion."_

_ "Why did they not choose you to play, Lord Hypus?" I (Ryu) frowned. "You are as good as anyone."_

_ Dragon Lord Hypus had a very distinct laughter, one that makes my (Ryu's) heart warm. "Well, I am not the best in this case. I might be a good Duelists, but what they need is not a 'good', but 'stable'."_

_ "Stable?"_

_ "Yes, someone who had handled the greatest preasure and still have a passion for playing." Lord Hypus grined with his unshaven face. His brown hair combed to certain sharpness to each sides. To others, his sharp gazes hur their _

_ Sending over a Duelist, the forces of DMRT split open, revealing a path for person to walk through. We (Ryu and Illia) widened our open eyes, trying to see clearly the Duelist they so boldly choose for to represent the super power that they are. _

_ "It has to be Nera Firm." I (Illia) said. "It was said there is no one above him. Even the White One is merely his opponent."_

_ "Bollocks. It should be Cubius. His manipulation of cards and Decks is unmatched in the World." Someone behind me said. "Or else Neokinder…"_

_ "Neokinder? You are kidding me? He can't play as much as a chicken don't produce milk."_

_ I (Illia) was about to continue my awesome speech on how Neokinder sucks when I (Illia) got interrupted. A black gloved hand extended from a black sleeve pointed to the distant. "Watch." There was only one word, but that word we all got quite clearly._

_ The champion for Silver Sky just came out._

_ "Who is Silver Sky sending out by the way?" I (Ryu) asked. "It seems like I have seen this person before."_

_ "Alfred Nikes. The man who defeated Kage, and allegedly most other famed Dueling groups in Sekai." Hypus rubbed his fur studded face. " Of course, he never stays in one place, but instead take on as many challengers."_

_"So why is he staying in Silver Sky?" I (Ryu) asked._

_"Probably because of Tsarah." Hypus replied. "Yes, it must be her."_

_"Tsarah…?" I (Ryu) wasn't so familiar with that name._

_"The Sanctifier. Former figure T for the Over Zenith." Hypus rubbed his chin even more. "Eventhough there were no rumors that they have played before, she can easily induce the result of Alfred staying." _

_"So he…"_

_"You will understand when you see her. She has the power to make opponents submit before playing them. Hm, it seemed that I am right. Look, here Alfred comes."_

_ Back then, there were only one super power in Sekai. Silver Sky, and their floating stanchion had been the refuge. It was only right to have them send forth a Duelist to represent all of Sekai. Of course, no one will send forth their commander, so no one expected to see Cyprus or Nera Dueling, but who came forth next surprised next._

_ From the ranks of the DMRT personnel came a silver haired girl._

_ "Blazing Dragons! She is darn pretty." I (Ryu) commented._

_ "Snorty brat." I (Illia) crossed my arms. "Who do she think she is?"_

_ No, I (Illia) am not big of a fan of little girls (even though I am one myself). _

_ "Lady Magna." Whispers of her title sprang up like a new born fountain. It spread with the fury of wildfire, sweeping through the ranks "Lady Magna, Lady Magna, Lady Magna, Lady Magna…"_

_ At that, I (Illia) frowned. _

_ Lady Magna. _

_ Lady of Luck, Lady Magnicient, Godsend, Godwin Miracle._

_ Of course, I (Illia) knew who she was. _

_ Still, I (Illia) had my doubts._

_"What is so special about her anyway?" I (Illia) made a face. She was only a bit older than I (Illia) was, and probably only a bit taller and with a slightly bigger breast size. _

_ "Have you not heard of the title Lady Luck?" Subaru the snob said, smiling mindlessly._

_ "Lady Luck, ha, she will see defeat one day in my hands!" Vincen 'Snub' said._

_ "Don't underestimate her. She may be our greatest hindrance later on." Robert the Snorty Brat said._

_ "Robert is right. She must be named Lady Luck for a reason." Subaru follow suite. He agrees with everyone apparently._

_ "You…" I (Illia) opened my mouth, but the surge of D-Wave actually made me clench my teeth. The Duel had started just by the two walking towards each other._

_ The sky quickly filled with lightning, urging the audience back. The half visible dome that made the connection swept me (Illia) backwards, into the cold hands of the black gloved one behind me._

_ When I (Illia) opened my eyes again, I gawked._

_ The overwhelming D-Wave that was generated pushed away the sand, the dirt and the dust, ionizing the irregular landscape until where the two stood on became a glassy bowl, smooth on all sides and about ten meters deep. _

_ Shields formed, gigantic solids that stood like towers. _

_ "Lady Luck?" I (Ryu) frowned. "What does Luck gotta do with Duel Masters?"_

_ "Ha yeah, Luck. What a stupid theme." Beside me (Ryu), Shin was laughing. "Luck, there is no luck in any games."_

_Hypus looked down at us, smiling. "You will see. Let me tell you about her origin though. While Godwin Society went up against us all in Sekai, there was always one thing that we fear, which is what they called Divine Meticulation, their definition of the acronym DM, which is what we called 'Luck Beyond Coincidence'." He paused and ruffled my (Ryu's) hair. "They would basically get the best cards in Hand, right cards in Shield, and even if their Deck can't compare to ours, even their lowliest member can take on the Dragon Lords."_

_ "Really? That is quite insane." I (Ryu) said._

_ "No only that. It made their Duelist fanatics of sorts, never afraid to take risks. In a calculated game, you always think of what you might get or will get. Every thing you do will have its reprocusions, and in the end, the one that don't falter from it stands as the winner. Playing against them, however, is almost mindless. They just throw everything they have onto you. If you retaliate, their luck will get to you. What that means as in their Shields their Hands and their creatures will seem to work against what you have planned._

_ "Is it that serious?" I (Ryu) asked._

_ "It is even more serious when it comes to playing her, Lady Magna. You can never imagine what is under her Shields. Every move you do, it seems that you are hastening her planes, paving the way for her to destroy you in the very last turn. Oh and yes, in a way, she is so lucky that her luck will affect you."_

_ "How so?" I (Ryu) questioned._

_ "Well, have you ever started your Hand with 4 Hell's Scrappers? You would understand the rage you feel when you find out how important the simple term of 'luck' means to the game of Duel Masters. Look, the game started." _

_ I (Ryu) turnd my attention and found my mentor's words to be correct. _

_ On the mist that hung above the Duel, were the image of the Duelist in several angles. Using Remnants like Caladorius which can feed back some nice images by using its gigantic eye and its firefly like body, they set up something almost like a movie screen. One of such screen showed the Hand of Alfred. _

_ Aquan, Faerie Life, Reesa, Faerie Life, Murmur._

_ Nike's opening Hand was great. No one can deny that, but he was up against Godwin Society's most fearsome member. Perhaps, even more so now, as she became a member of DMRT as a Regent. Of course, the title of Regent meant nothing. Nothing yet. _

_ Alfred went first, charging mana._

_ Magna did the same, drawing one. _

_Then the turns came and go quickly, faster than I (Illia realized). The two of them were shaving through the top of their Decks, naming their mere moves. _

_ "Faerie Life." Alfred used one Faerie Life in Mana to cast the other one. 3 Mana at Turn 2._

_ "Emeral." Lady Magna tapped a dark and water mana for Emeral, a cute blue Cyber Lord with computer screens. It pressed a button, which unleashed two arms to swap a card directly from Magna's Hand into the Shields. _

_ "Aquan." Alfred pulled out his own Cyber Lord. This time, the liquidty little muppet raised both of its watery fists, creating a surge that blasted the top 5 cards of Alfred Nike into the air._

_ I (Illia) scoffed. _

_"That's lucky? That Magna is not that great after all." From the top cards I saw 4 light cards, which all went into the Hands of the Silver Sky champion. Nariel, Alcadeias, Silver Glory, and Murmur. 4 rather useful cards. "Those cards, if I speculate correctly, will bring victory to Alfred Nike."_

_Magna, however, shared none of the premonition that , as if that Aquan just did nothing._

_"Ryu, Shin, Radia, Nova, watch closely." Lord Hypus said, whispering so that only the four of us could hear it. "This is where Magna's game will start to kick in, and her Luck perhaps."_

_The girl with silver hair raised a card._

_ "Neutron, Original God." A tiny god race creature appeard. Royalishly purple, it held a spear, guarding its summoner's Shields even though it is without a Shield (not a blocker). _

_Neutron: 3 cost, Dark, and 3000+ powered._

God Link Lepton, the Original God Left Side or Quark, the Original God Right Side or Atom, the Divine Core Bottom Side.

While this creature is linked, it breaks an additional shield.

While this creature is linked, at the end of your turn you may return 1 of your shields to your hand. (You may use this card's Shield Trigger.)

_ Alfred Nikes brows knitted. He recognize the creature. The Original Gods. That has to be one of Godwin's Miracle's strongest Deck. What an honor. _

_They are currently the only 6 part God in the Duel Masters, going by a 2x3 formation. _

_"Reesa." As an Angel Command, it had a rare dark shade to it. Of course, beams of light shot forth, forming an impassable phalanx. _

That_, I (Illia) thought, _is one of those 'whenever it wins a battle, it will untap' creature, isn't it?

_ Magna didn't place a card into Mana Zone, keeping it 4. A card shone in her hand as she tapped 4 Mana. "Lepton, Original God. God Link, end turn, return a Shield, Shield Trigger, Proton, Original God, add a card from top of Deck into Shield Zone face down." The emotionaless voice of Lady Magna pronounced her turn. _

_ Lepton: 4 cost, Light, and 2000+_

God Link Neutron, the Original God Right Side or Proton, the Original God Bottom Side

While this creature is linked, all cards returned to your hand with "Original God" in their names from your shield zone gain "Shield Trigger".

_Proton: 6 cost, Light, and 5000+_

When you put this creature into the battle zone, put the top card of your deck into your shields face down.

God Link Atom, the Divine Core Right Side or Lepton, the Original God Top Side

While this creature is linked, it breaks an additional shield.

_ Lady Magna clapped her hands together, creating a crack that hurt my (Ryu) ears. At that, the God Link formed. The smaller golden god, riding on a mechanical leopard reached out its right hand, joining with that of Neutron. Neutron Lepton, Original God then raised its spear pushing a Shield back. From the Shield, Proton came. Winged and armored, the newly appeared god flapped its wings mightly, flying over the top of Lepton. Now, Neutron Lepton Proton, Original God had just made its appearance. "God Link…"_

_ "Yes, you are combinging two creatures into one, inheriting both's power and abilities at that." Hypus explained. "Now it is a Triple Breaking creature with 10,000 power. Reesa couldn't win against that." _

_In the Duel, a transfixed Alfred exhaled. Well, surely, this god creature he faced was intimidating, but he made it in time. What the gods were good at were that they can get bigger and stronger at each God Link. What he was good at was nullifying whatever the opponent does. A confident grin made its way onto his face. "Silver Glory." _

_ Silver Glory: 6 cost, fortress, all your creatures win all battles._

_ I (Illia) didn't know what hit me. A cleansing light swept through our ranks, sending us onto our bottoms._

_ The brilliant light blinded me (Ryu) and many others. Such glory manifested took away our sights with its mere existence._

_ Alfred twisted his monocle. "Now my creatures are unkillable, unbeatable, and perfect before the eyes of my goddess." Indeed, Reesa wins all battle and whenever it wins, it can untap, ready to block or strike again._

_ Magna paid no attention. "Sol Habaki, switch a card from Mana with Hand, Strong Guard, new Shield from Hand, draw a card,Gravity Zero Bloody Shadow, end turn. Return a Shield. Cyber Brain, draw 3." Spending her entire Hand, her decisive actions now filled her Hand with three more cards and her Battle Zone with a Blocker and a small Light Bringer/Gladiator/Origin._

_ The champion of Silver Sky carried his own turn. Two creatures he summoned. "Nariel, Murmur. Aquan break a Shield." To everyone's surprise, he declared attack. _

_ "What is he doing!" I (Illia) cried. "Nariel stops Reesa from blocking! And Murmur is not helping at all!" _

_ "He is forcing Magna to make a choice isn't he? Nariel stops the Original God from attacking, so it is the primary target for removal, but if Nariel is removed, then Reesa and Murmur lives. If Reesa is targeted, Murmur and Nariel lives. Brilliant!" I (Ryu) beamed._

_ "Indeed, now Alfred Nike's defense is almost impregnable." Hypus commented, rufflying my (Ryu's) hair. _

_ Being Lady Luck, Aquan smashed into a Shield Trigger. "Neutron, Original God."_

_ Then, she simply tapped 3 light Mana. "Cast. Memories of Planetary Dragon."_

_ "What is she doing?" I (Illia) frowned. "That spell only makes her Shields get Shield Triggers, and most her of her Shields are the Origin Gods, so they are already Shield Triggerable by the Lepton God Link?"_

_ Subaru the snob rubbed his fat chin. "Wait, do you think something is missing? She swapped a Shield with Emeral, then used Strong Guard to add a Shield, but both times she returned Shields, it wasn't the ones she tinkered with."_

_ I (Illia) fell silent. Subaru was right._

Then…

_ Magna answered my question. "Neutron Lepton Proton return a Shield to Hand. Quark. Neutron link with Quark." She entered her End Turn phase, triggerin whatever she can. "Neutron return a Shield to Hand."_

_ Quark: 4 cost, Water, 3000+. _

God Link Neutron, the Original God Left Side or Electron, the Original God Bottom Side

While this creature is linked, at the end of your turn you may draw 1 card for each card in your shield zone you returned to your hand.

_ I (Ryu) pondered. "Only a Quark? Nothing more? What did she…" Then he realized she just returned the Shields that Emeral tainted. _

_ The earth shook, but it was the sky that took everyone's breath away. A sword of molten gold descended, splitting the heavens right where it was._

_"God Bringer." Two words, so simple, yet so powerful. _

_10 cost, Light, _Count the number of Gods in your battle zone. For each God put the top card of your deck into your shields face down. Then, look at all of your shields. You may put any number of Gods into the battle zone from your shields.

_ "That…" I (Illia) was at a lost of words. 2 Neutrons, 1 Quark, 1 Lepton, 1 Proton. That's 5 gods. _

_What happened next dazzled my (Illia) eyes._

_Lady Magna merely named her steps, not caring to explain. "Add in 5 Shields (to Shield Zone from the top of Deck). (I look at them, and from them put 3 gods,) Neutron and Lepton and Proton (into the Battle Zone). (I) Add a Shield (By Proton's Effect). God link. (New Neutron God Link) Return a Shield again. (Cast) God Bringer. (3 Neutrons, 2 Leptons, 2 Protons, 1 Quark for a total of) Add 8 Shields. (I look at them, and from them put 3 gods,) Atom (Divine Core), Electron, Quark. Original God full link. Draw 4 cards (with Electron's Effect), put two back on the bottom of the Deck."_

_ "How…" I (Illia) lost track of everything._

_ "That…" I (Ryu) lost my mandible._

_ "Interesting, she God Linked the entire Original God, Atom the Divine Core of Proton, Neutron, Electron, Lepton, Quark, at the same time. Then, the amount of Shields that remained, totalling up to 11. Nike is going to have a hard time. Wait, hard time is an understatement. Alfred Nike had already lost." Lord Hypus was nearly clapping. "Such an exiting turn of events. Well, now you know the power of Luck." _

_ "I understand." I (Ryu) sighed, looking the fully linked monstrocity._

_ Atom Divine Core: 9 cost, Dark, 9000+_

Gravity Zero: If there is a 5-part God this creature can link to in your battle zone, you may summon this creature without cost.

When this creature attacks, destroy all of your opponent's creature that cost less than number of cards that make up this God. Afterwards, put all of your creatures into the battle zone from your graveyard that cost less than the number of cards that make up this God.

Double Breaker

God Link Proton, the Original God Left Side, Electron, the Original God Right Side, or Neutron, the Original God Top Side

_ Electron: 5 Cost, Water, 4000+_

[Blocker] Blocker

Whenever you would draw a card, you may draw 2 cards instead. If you do, discard a card.

God Link Atom, the Divine Core Left Side or Quark, the Original God Top Side.

_Together, they form the god creature of Original God_

_Original God, Atom the Divine Core of Proton, Neutron, Electron, Lepton, Quark: _

_When all six gods, Electron, Quark, Atom, Neutron, Proton and Lepton are formed, they make a combined creature that has a total cost of 31 and has a total combined power of 28000. And yes, it breaks 4 Shields. Of coursing it gains all its parts' effects, meaning its list of effects are._

_Blocker._

_You may return a Shield at the end of your Turn._

_Whenever any creatures with 'Original God' in its name is returned from Shield Zone, it gains 'Shield Trigger'._

_Whenever you return a Shield at the end of your Turn, draw a card._

_Whenever you draw a card, you draw 2 instead, then discard one._

_Whenever you attack, destroy all your opponent's creatures with a cost of 6 or less, then put all the creatures from your grave that have a cost of 6 or lower into the Battle Zone._

_"Such a horror." I (Illia) licked my lips. "But I like it."_

_"Nike lost." Subaru hung his head like a loser. "Lady Magna won…"_

_Of course, Alfred tried. He summoned Alcadeias, banning all Shields bar Light ones, but Magna had no wish to use any Spells._

_ "Summon, Death Shadow." She simply used this, a suicidal 5 cost Shield Trigger creature that can destroy an untapped creature. Nariel, sadly, became the primary targt. Without Nariel, Magna could attack. And attack she did._

_ I (Illia) took flight at the pressure wave that was generated._

_ I (Ryu) had my first flying lesson, so did Shin and Nova. _

_ In one attack Alcadeias, Murmur, and Reesa was removed from the Battle Zone forever along with 4 Shields for Nike. The following attacks were only icing on the cake when Nike got no luck with his Shields. No Trigger. _

_ "Todomeda." Lady Magna called, attacking with the rest of her creatures. There was no doubt she won. And as the god creature struck, the man vaporized, his cards flying into the air, decimated by the final blow._

_ From that day on, Regent Magna was feared, a name that stops a baby from crying in Sekai._

_ Of course, I (Illia) grew up._

_ And I (Ryu) will never forget that game._

_ Yes, Luck is Duel Masters._

_~End of Flashback~_

"From that day on, Alfred Nike disappeared from the ranks of Silver Skies, resurfacing only now, as a member of DMRT. Captain? Well, he could be a Regent as far as I concern, though as a avid fan of Regent Magna, it would seem that he wants to remain in this Captain position." Illia leaned back, completing that story of hers.

"Indeed, that day on, I learnt that there are two person that I can't Duel against. Lady Magna and the one who defeated her once, the person that you have met in the Premium Hall of Fame." Ryu said, shaking his head.

Will cocked his head. "You mean…"

"White One."

"You mean he defeated Lady Magna?" The white hooded sly man appeared in the boy's mind. "Jeeze she probably isn't that great anyway."

Ryu only replied with a sigh. "You will understand. You will understand." Ryu replied twice. "Though if you were to elect someone to be a Regent next, the Captain, Captain Alfred might very well be the next." He stopped, feeling that the bus was slowing.

"We are here." The coach finally stopped, easing to s top. They had past the First Plate and crossed over to a more distant one.

The door opened, but it wasn't for them to get off. Someone came in with open arms, a brilliant smile, and a rascal like gleam in his eyes.

"Welcome to Collossius." His smile twisted into a sneer. "And hi Illia."

"You!" Illia was on her feet so fast that her dress didn't have the time to puff out. She pointed at the newcomer. "Storm formed the little underground group with you!?"

"We were, afterall, old friends." The man said, still keeping his cool.

Illia squinted, then widened her eyes in a 'ah, I get it' fashion. "You are one hosting the Kingdom Games!"

"Of course, who else have the money to do it." The man answered, shrugging.

"You devil!" Illia certainly don't like him.

"What, making money is evil?" He replied.

"Stop making excuses. What are you up do!" Illia's pointing finger didn't make the man twitch one bit.

Instead, he ignored the pink haired hot head. "Sentrury, yes?"

The driver, Sentrury, just as they stopped, received a phone call. A while later, he cut it, and turned to the newcomer. "We have a problem,"

"That would be?" The man looked up.

"The news, the news is leaked." Sentrury was nearly bowing.

"What news is leaked?" The man asked, curious.

"The prize sir, the prize of the tournament is leaked." The driver's voice was grim.

"Oh?"

"They know…they know that we are offering the CCC."

"All the better." The man, known to Illia as R, R for Rousseou, a former member of Over Zenith, broke into a grin. "Well then, DMRT will have to fight a two front war wouldn't they?"

* * *

><p>~Two Days Ago~<p>

"Hey, Flora Lovely, shall we have a practice match?"

"Regents are not suppose to play each other."

"Oh, don't be so mean."

"Go away."

"But I-I,"

"Hypus, even if we play, you always let me win."

"Well…I…guilty as charged."

"Where is the fun in playing when you know would win?"

"When winning is everything."

"So is that what Duel Masters is to you? Win at all cost?"

"That…"

"Luckily you said 'that'. If you said yes, I will see you no different than Gnat."

"Me!? Gnat!?"

"Yes, the scum(s) of humanity."

"You can't excommunicate me!"

"No need to. I will quit DMRT."

"My dear Flora, you can't do that!"

"When DMRT finish this stage of the plan, I am planning to leave."

"But why?"

"I have lived my life for one thing, and I would never achieve it as long as I am a Regent."

"What would that be?"

"To defeat a person once and forever."

"Eh…You wouldn't happen to think of Gnat?"

"No."

"Ace?"

"No.

"It is getting harder. Hm, Magna?"

"No…"

"Yourself?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you are too good…"

"Oh forget it."

"I can't forget that.

"Then I'll forget it for you."

"No!..."

"You are hopeless. Hail ArcRegent Dryus!"

"Oh, hey you are here…ArcRegent Dryus, you don't look so good."

"Indeed, I must be a bit pale. Curse that woman."

"You mean Storm?

"She…"

"What did she do?"

"Her plan, indeed."

"She has a plan?"

"Yes, and I need Flora to come with me."

"Me? Yes, you Highness."

"What about me?"

"As for you, Hypus, you…go eat cake."

"…everyone's so busy, doing such important matters, and I…only get to eat cake…"

"Someone have to protect them from ants…I mean gnats."

"Ah, it is an important post is it?"

"Ha…"

"Flora…you laughed…"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yessss—"

"Enough, Flora, come."

"As commanded. Hypus, enjoy."

"You two, nooooooo…."

* * *

><p>Regent Hypus left the room, leaving ArcRegent Dryus with Regent Flora. Of course, it would be about sending her to the Kingdom Games, where she is to return with the prize, CCC. He already knew everything. Everything that happened, everything that is happening, and everything that will happen.<p>

He raised his heads to the chandelier that generously shared its light with the room's occupant .

_Oh, Flora, of course, I know who you want to defeat (kill). It is me, the one destroyed your family all along. No matter though, my life was already in your hands the day I rescued you from the burning caravans. I have sinned, and may my defeat complete my redemption._

_ But yet, before this, there is something else I must do…_

Regent Hypus entered his room. He blinked once, unleashing a pulse of D-Wave. The energy that broke out from him cleansed the interior of all bugs. Then he sat down, picking up his trusty telecommunication device.

"Charity, this is Regent Hypus."

"Yes, Regent Hypus, I copy you."

"Link me to Yami please."

"Done, connection in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"Hey, Regent Hypus. It is rare for you to contact me, certainly in this context."

"Well, it is not really my will to contact you under such prefix either."

"Life doesn't always go our way."

"Certainly so."

"So, what's the problem, what information do you need?"

"You see…"

"Yes?"

"I…have some needs."

"Great. We all have needs."

"That more or less . I want you to close down the surveillance system over Centurus."

"Well, I can so that, but Centurus is over the Asia Minor circuit. If I were to do that, you would understand full well that DMRT will loose observation over the entirities of the City, the open lands, the Walls and the what lays beyond. Is it, in your judgement, worth it?"

"I…am sure."

"Very well. Regent Hypus, I hope you will achieve what you want, and quickly too. You have a window of five minutes, is that enough?"

"Plenty, thank you."

"Enjoy your explicit online materials then. Ja-ne."

Regent Hypus almost fell off his chair. _Yami! I am not going onto adult sites! Huh…oh well, at least I already have an excused made up for me._

He didn't put down the communicator however. Instead, he placed something over the mouthpiece, redirecting his connection to else well.

In fact, a little Pippie Kuppie woke up, and chirped, catching the attention of those around it deep in the Nest of the Draogn Folks.

Interestingly, it was placed in the hall where the Alliance meeting took place. As soon as the little firebird squirmed and fidgeted, two of the five projections gleamed, meaning that the other factions are tuning in.

The little Pippie Kuppie, a parting gift of ExLord Hypus, also, a communication device.

It rubbed its eyes with its yellowish wings, yawning.

Just as two more projection flicker to life, just when Dragon Lord Kage and Front burst into the cavern, the little bird spoke.

"I don't know how to put this, but this is me, Regent Hypus.

In case you don't know, you have been receiving information from me regarding the recent activities of DMRT a few times.

While I felt that my loyalty belongs to DMRT and the World, it is only fair the Sekai part of me, being the founder of Dragon Folks, brings to attention for you who are struggling still beyond the Wall of Aeons, that soon you will be fighting for your survival.

As of this moment, the exact details of what will happen, I can not say. It is not of my duty or on my conscience. What you will know, is that, yes, DMRT are preparing to take part in a grander scheme. This scheme will take a lot of efforts, a great deal of man power, and ultimate, in this stage of setting up, the defense will be weak.

I am telling you this because it is your only window of opportunity.

If you do not seize this chance and strike preamtively, you may never have the chance again. I know not of your plans, but I have my choice, the Wall will be on the list. Prioritize it so that there is nothing more important in your schedules than to break the Wall of Aeons itself. Yes, there will be Regents, but there are many of you. Yes, you will face swarms of Duel Bots, but you too have the advantage of the Remnants. Bring them forth, call them for war, for war will seek you out even if you try to avoid it.

Oh, also, there is something else I must add.

The Biannual Kingdom Games, is held this year in Collossius. Send forth your men/women and try for the crown of victory. What I can tell is that the prize, CCC, standing for Creature Card Converter, one of the final piece of marval that wraught before his disappearence, is key to our…no, your survival. Take it, and you troubles may end it before it began. If you don't, then your worst nightmare, my dear friends of Sekai, will begin.

This is Regent…Lord Hypus talking. This is me, out."


	25. Chapter 24: Kingdom Quiz

**Chapter 24 Kingdom Quiz**

_Oh crap, another chapter with many words, oh well. Kingdom Games is finally on its way, and the reunion takes place. A little more on Regent Magna, so hooray for pwnage :D_

Mid section of the Wall~

It was said that white hair symbolizes wisedom.

No, not the ones that is naturally white, but the ones that ripen with time, and those who acquire them is a wise man.

Such a man peered out into the cloud filled mountains, dressed in his dark silver cape. He righted his glasses, then turned when another man, a Captain, rushed up the steps to meet him.

"Regent Lecter, the northern section is under seige." The Captain quickly kneeled then said.

"Need not worry, Captain Beck. Don't send any men over, though I have already arranged Duel Bots to be arrive, probably about now."

"No need for Captains? We have 6 here." Captain Beck said, a bit doubtful. Captains though perhaps weaker when it comes to Summoning outside of a game, are good Duelists to say the least. They trained and dwelled on every mechanics that the game had offered so far. To say the least, they were the elite of Duelists, those that can handle armies when it comes to that. Of course, Regents were another matter completely.

Regent Lecter beckoned Captain Beck to have a seat.

"Do you know who Regent Magna is?" His calm voice soothed Captain Beck.

The Captained swallowed, thinking back on the files that he read. "I only know her titles, one being Godwin Miracle."

"Ah," Regent Lecter allowed the wind to run through his white aged hair. His eyes gleamed with wisedom. "Why do they call her that at all?"

"I don't know sir." Captain Beck said, already lost.

The Regent said, unmoved. "Because it was a miracle. Let me tell you a story, Lady Magna's story."

The Godwin Miracle.

A long time ago, there was Oz. You must've heard of the fall of the Coast, where they were taken down by the group of Duelist known as Over Zenith. Yet, victory did not satisfy the beast that they were. Instead, they raged on, destroying everyone in sight, threatening to eradicate. Annihil was the leader, and he had a vision, a vision where there are no Duelists, no Talents, only normal people, normal folks. Reluctantly, his subordinates, all titled with one letter of the alphabets each, followed him on his path of destruction.

In Sekai, there were no one who could stand up to them. Well, perhaps other than a tiny society formed by some fanatic and a few geniuses who knew what Talent they possessed. Perhaps seeing Godwin Society as a minor threat, Oz went after them first, mauling their way into depths of the Remnant's world. As Oz closed in on their base, Godwin Society, in order to stop Oz from destroying them, they send forth a young female.

She was Lady Magna.

Known as Little Luck, she showed her Talent ever since her birth, one of those who had manifested that specific

Meant to be a decoy, she challenged bravely, and for that, Annihil send forth his trusted members, all legends by their own rights, to answer her. By no means can she stop them. After all, even the best of the Coast fell apart under their assault.

But they were wrong. She held. Starting from B, she played and won all the way up to W, who fell unconscious during the Duel. W said nothing, but rather simply ended the Duel with a draw, then picked up the scarred and dead exhausted girl.

By the time the Oz broke into the Godwin Society's base, they found no one. The rest had escaped while she played them all, buying precious time. Inspired, the other groups of Talented began to build up their own forces, where as Godwin Society slowly gained popularity and acknowledgement as one of the top factions in Sekai.

Of course, not long after, Oz fell apart, sick of the tyrannical rule of Annihil, aka, A. The group broke into two sides, one lead by W, the other by A, and they converged with a Duel, ending up with W terminating the live of A. Then, Oz ceased to exist.

And yes, that was were the title of Godwin Miracle came from.

* * *

><p>Silver Glory shone.<p>

And under its brilliance, the Blockade was indestructible.

"The likes of Sekai had not improved eversince I left it." Captain Alfred sighed, remarking at the carnage.

Then he noticed something.

Those Duelists of the Generation of Unity actually pressed forward.

_What are they…_

"Send forth the Duel Bots." Alfred waved, "Hold them out."

The march of the machines began.

* * *

><p><em>Thum!<em> The Regent stood up. Watching the Duelists take on the Duel Bots and watching the unending ranks of Nature Duelists appearing.

A Duel Bot exploded, loosing its game. Another shot forth a laser, impaling a Duelists, but he was quickly pulled back, and from what Regent Magna saw, rejuvenated by the multitudes of healing spells that the civilization of Nature offers.

Very soon, the relentless assault of Duelist is taking its toll. The carcasses of shattered metal scattered all over the ground. If the these version of Duel Bots can use Decks other than simple mono fire rush decks that actually sucks, they might've done more damage, but reality is cruel. A dozen became worthless trash, trampled under hoofs and paws of Remnants.

Duel Bots are Duel Bots, especially when the better ones haven't arrived yet. Ace received the first shipments, while Lecter second. That, easily, is an upset of balance. In short, this section of defense is by far the weakest.

Regent Magna's eyes narrowed. There is a mole in DMRT. Not only that, he/she must be extremely high in their places, too, to know so much.

How else would they know that the northern section of the Wall would have the weakest defense? How else would they know that there were still two Captains who have yet to arrive from Collossius? How else would they know…she was supposed to arrive two days later as well. If she weren't present, things would've gone very wrong.

Preamtive strike.

Clever.

She stood.

She understood.

"Alfred, the Wall is yours." Her voice raised about the recket produced bellow.

"Yes, Your Highness. Where will you go?" Alfred bowed.

"I will meet them out there personally. If possible, ask help from Lecter. I wouldn't be returning soon." Magna said, looking over the masses of Remnants. It is there she will find her foes. "There, I will be."

"May your trip be prosperous."

"You too." And with that, the Regent took flight.

Not really, but she stomped heavily on the ground, and somehow, with a burst of light, the Regent soared.

She stepped on mid air, producing burst of light, which sent her further.

In the ranks of the Duelists of the Generation of Unity, they all raised their head at the sudden arrival of the Regent.

"The Regent is coming!" "Surround her!" "Get her!"

Like a bunch of dogs onto their prey, they rushed in on the Regent, but it was the Regent who opened her challenges. Four of the immediate Duelist were pulled in, pinned, then an extraordinary forcefield unleashed itself upon the Remnants.

40 Shields open up, sparking electricity, waiting for their opponent to respond.

From around, the multitude of snarling creatures jumped and leaped, bunching over the dome that her Duel triggered. Very soon, the dome was entirely buried, blocked from anyone's view.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

3 minutes.

4 minutes. It was all it took. The shell of Remnants cracked, emitting a ray of light. Then the crack extended, throughout the whole sphere. With a deafending explosion, the creatures flew away, reviewing four corpse and a Regent whose silver hair gleamed in the blaze of Silver Glory

_4 minutes. Four Duelist, four friends of mine (well, not really) were blasted into oblivion. How did she even…_

A card glittered in her Hand, and Supra Chan, with his enhanced sight, saw the name of the card.

"Cosmic Dart." Right.

Supra could begin to imagine the Duels that went on against the Lady of Luck.

For example, Turn 1, Cosmic Dart, reveals a Heaven's Gate. Heaven's Gate put in two Zen, Transcendent God. Turn 2, Giovanni the 10th, attack with one Zen, take back Cosmic Dart. Turn 3, Cosmic Dart, Project God, 5 cards into Grave, one Aku into the Battle Zone, link, Quadruple Break, destroy one of her opponent's creatures, Zen attack for todomeda.

Or.

For example, Turn 1, Cosmic Dart, reveals Faerie Life. Turn 2 Giovanni, take Cosmic Dart back to Hand. Turn 3, Faerie Life, Cosmic Dart, reveals God Saga, Aku Zen from Mana Zone, link, attack, untap, Cosmic Dart ack to Hand. Turn 4, Cosmic Dart, God Bringer, another two Aku Zen from Shield Zone, both attack for game.

Or.

For example, Turn 1, Cosmic Dart, reveals God Bringer, reveal all Shields, Aku Aku Zen Zen. Two sets of God Links, immediate attack to clean out all Shields, both untap. Turn 2, attack for game.

Supra Chan shook his head. No, can't be that lucky can she?

"C-Commander Supra!" Some one yelled.

"Yes?" Someone broke his train of thought, which was a bit annoying really. "What?"

"Sh-She is coming our way!"

"Who is coming our way?" Supra Chan asked.

"Th-the."

"Th-th-th-th-the what!"

"The Regent!"

"AHHH!" He let off a scream that would shame a girl whose lollipop got stolen.

Well, there wasn't anything that can make Supra Chan scream other than the source of imminent death. There she was, cold, beautiful, and deadly.

Doing her flashy steps gimic, she arrived with a bang, striking the earth with the force of a meteor. Lady Magna simply took a step, raising from the crater she created, watching the face of her opponent grew fearful, then leapped into the air, over their heads.

No, she need not waste her time. It was far more important to strike at the heart of the opponent's than hack away its limbs.

After all, limbs grow back.

Hearts don't.

_So this heart, what/where is it?_

In this case, the command center of Generation of Unity.

_Noren, here I come._

* * *

><p>Kingdom Games.<p>

A series of games to win it all, a tournament to prove you are the best, and usually accompanied by the most valuable prize any Duelist could ever think of.

Of course, this year's no different. CCC, aka the Creature Card Converter, is one of the last known works of Dr. Tommy.

Before we go into the depth of the history of the game itself, we must know the creators of this popular game wraught many items to hasten the establishment of the player base, which in other words, the cards. Without cards, even the most professional Talented member could do nothing. After all, a Duelist without a Deck is…a Duelist without power.

Such that when the Remnants ran rampage in the other half of the globe, the doctor carried this little saucer and trek until he imprinted every creature he could find, turning the creature itself into a card, card that when projected upon, or used in game when the Resonation of D-Wave is great enough, can bring the creature directly into reality.

That, is CCC.

And ArcRegent Dryus needed it.

Initially, Regent Flora was rather sad to miss it, since she had been to the last two series and made her impression of it, earning cards, money, and fame. But she was a Regent, and Regent has more important matters to attend to.

Interestingly, when Storm told Dryus about the whereabouts of CCC, the ArcRegent didn't hesitate to send forth Flora, who also had no hesitation in joining it. Rather than being stuck with Regent Hypus, this meant time to hone her skills in Dueling. And unlike the previous Kingdom Games, there will be more and better Duelists.

All the better.

Flora leaned against the window panel of the flight she was taking. The mist created by her timely exhale covered the view outside of her window, but she don't mind. Collossius was a City she had seen from the sky one too many times.

"How is Cheer and Bliss doing? The Regents are never the without everyone." She sighed, drawing the letter B and C on the condensed vapour. "Aye, we've got to play that out. And Magna, good luck to you. You are always the cold one, but you are also the one who sees everything, every words shared, every quarrel, every laughter, every tear we did shed."

The altitude gradually dropped, then the plane eased to a stop.

"I am here. Let's make this count." She reached into her Deckcase. It was the only thing that gave her warmth this moment.

* * *

><p>"Organized by R and S, it is the one spectacle you can look forward to every two years.<p>

This are the rules.

1) You may Duel.

2) You may Summon creatures.

3) You may use nothing other than Duel Master cards

4) What you see within the Game stays in the Game.

5) You may not be excused in the middle of a Duel.

6) You may not refuse a challenge to a Duel.

7) You may only use one Deck throughout the Game.

That's it?" Will threw the rulebook down. "What is the Kingdom Games about?"

"We don't know yet, the Game changes every time." Illia sat on the couch, checking her Deck, optimizing it. "Say Ryu, should I add more Mana Accleration?"

"You are using 5 civilizations? Let me see, well, I have no idea." Ryu took a look, then threw his arm up. He was also taking apart his Deck, but there weren't anything he can do with his Deck. He lacked the bigger dragons.

"That's helpful, Dragon Lord." Illia took out a few Living Lithograph, a card that does the same as Faerie Life or Jasmine. "Faerie Miracle should do nicely."

Will squinted at the two very boring human who busied themselves over some mudane matters. "You two have nothing better to do?"

"Will, let me rephrase your question: 'do _you _have nothing better to do than to molest that single page of rules?'" Illia threw the question right back at him.

Again Will flipped through the rulebook, consisted of one page which every contestant received. No, there weren't any hidden messages, other than some weird bordering that decorated the page. "Well, I…" _Well, I really don't have other things to do. My Deck was perfected by you, remember? And…That Ru…Ru…Russio dude left us in a hotel room right after we arrived. I was actually hopeing for a tour, but no…Ill and Ro were busying themselves with nothing. They had been looking at their own Decks for more than an hour. _Will rolled over. "I am hungry, let's go out and grab something to eat."

"No." "I am busy." Came the reply.

"So both of you going to join the Kingdom Games?" The boy asked.

"Well, the winner gets the CCC, I ought to try it." Illia said, putting her Deck down. Will noticed she added Water and Light to her Deck, which combined with her earlier set of Nature, Dark and Fire, made for a complete set.

"What is that CCC anyhow?" Will growled, pounding on the bed. _Oh, fluffly._

"So many questions? Well, CCC is—" The pinked haired girl was going to answer him when someone rung the bell.

"Excuse me is this the room of someone called Jealous?" A meek bell girl stuck her head in through the crack when Ryu opened the door. "I-I…"

"Who did you just called Jealous?" Illia rose from her seat.

"Ah? I-I."

"You better tell me."

"It was a man…a m-man who had dark hair, bunned like a hot dog bun o-on the top of his head, dark brows, and dress like…a weird dude…ah don't hit me!" The girl squirmed in the grasp of Illia, who took merely a stride to reach the door.

"Take me downstairs now." She only dropped a command, then disappeared with the bell girl.

"Jealous?" Will tiled his head.

"Someone she knew?" Ryu tilted his too.

Ryu and Will shared a look. "Let's go follow her." "Good idea."

* * *

><p>To their surprise, the lobby was crowded with people. It was just like Centurus, the same as the D-Stadium were thousands appeared just to witness the on going games.<p>

"Whoa…" Will dodged to the side, allowing a cart full of luggage to pass by. "This…so many!"

"Indeed." Ryu tipped toed, looking for the pink haired girl. "There they are, 11 o'clock."

Will was about to follow when he overheard the people around him talk. They must be contestants, the boy thought, as they all had the same badge that he has. Of course, he didn't pin it on his chest yet, but he haven't decided if he would join. Dueling to win? Sounds fun. Dueling to kill…no way.

"Congratulations, this year we don't have to be under the influence of that witch!" One of the participants said. "Finally a chance at winning." "Heck yeah, we are blessed." "Heard the price this year would be fabulous, have to take my chances." "Well, those meddling factions from Sekai will be here." "Oh ignore, them, they are such sore losers." "Yeah? You think DMRT will send anyone to replace Flora?" "They have to, but there could be none comparable to her." "You got that right." "Well, shall we have some

"The witch?" Will instantly thought of Regent Cheer and Illia. "Hm, they said Flora. Could be someone else…Hey, Rio, wait up!"

Despite Will's small stature, he had a hard time squeezing through all those man boobs. Well, more or less man boobs. The ocean of humans expanded with each breath they took and shrink with each they exhaled. Ryu, of course, being the bigger one, suffered even more. Looking his crumbled shirt, his ruined hair, Will wanted to cry victory in his face. Of course, talking about face, seeing Ryu's utterly pissed off face, the boy knew that the young man had been rubbing on one too many man boobs.

Illia went through the front doors, going against the stream of human beings. Perhaps people fear her, perhaps she created a stream of

By the way, Will noticed that sparks had been flying around in the air, a sign that D-Wave is being used by someone, lots of someone, but there were no alarms like that of Centurus. He walked closer to Ryu, using him as his path maker. "Do you know who is Flora?"

"You don't know? Well, as I remember, I thought the whole universe knew about the champion." Ryu explained, shoving a man away from him. "You know, she is only 13 or 14."

"Flora? Really? That's even younger than me!" The boy exclaimed. He was 15 (just to remind you guys), but of course, looked too small for that.

"Yes, she is a Regent now." Ryu added.

"Oh." Will said, disappointed. "Thought we could be friends."

"You wish." Illia's voice appeared right next to the boy's ears.

"You knew her too, Illai?"

"Bad memories." Actually Ryu and Will managed to get themselves outside, where Illia was waiting. "That little girl took out the three of us two years ago. Of course, last time we were here, we joined for fun."

"Indeed, this time you wouldn't be joining for the fun of it. Number 31 had issued a command, one that will make life more interesting for the likes of you, and duller for me." Someone spoke up with a coarse magnetic voice, one that sounded rather malish. Of course, there was someone else here, popping a cheery into his mouth, leaning against a pillar. Brown hair, golden earrings, complete with a rather well built body. The trademark was the raised bun that popped out like a hotdog over the forehead of the man.

"Oh Robber." Illia's façade fell completely blank, instead opening her eyes in a way that they reflect nothing. _Creepy…_

"Oh Jealous." The new comer shared pretty much the same expression.

Will nudged Ryu, "BF and GF?"

Ryu covered Will's mouth. "Shh…" He hissed. Can't let Will ruin the moment.

The two stared at each other. Finally Robert broke the ice. "I have a good news for you."

"Oh yeah? When had your good news been good." Illia retorted.

"Since when I brought back a DM-14 Dorballom."

"Ha, I got one myself," Illia looked at her nails, something that girls does when they decided who they were talking to is not worthy of their time.

"Ha, must be bent and dipped in sewage." The bun haired man replied.

"Robert, talking about sewage, have you been rinsing your mouth with that?" The girl was fearless.

"They belong to the same faction? They treat each other like their worst nightmares." Will nudged Ryu again, who had to jam his sleeve up the boy's mouth to keep him

Robert, as named by Illia, said. "Heard you suffered a lot in Centurus."

"Don't you mention that!" Illia looked away.

"Oh what, where are the rest of your team? I don't think Subaru turned into that little white haired boy, and Vincen into a handsome man with a whole face." Robert pointed at the two behind her.

"Shut up, Robert, don't go there."

"They died? Well, I expected as much—" Robert couldn't finish. Will's semi sensei shoved her opponent into the plaster pillar behind him.

"Shut up." Illia said, the corner of her eyes glistening. Vincen didn't show up in Collossius as well. That…told as much.

Robert's mouth rolled up into a sneer. "Well, do you think I would tell you that Subaru is alive? I am not that stupid."

Those words struck the three of them equally hard. "WHAT!?" Illia's sonic attack made Robert wince.

"Wait, that just slipped my tongue. Bad me." The bun haired's sneer became sneerer.

Illia's eyes glowed. "Robert you tell me this instance."

Robert looked back with equal intensity. "Right right right, Subaru is alive. But you must understand, Regent Cheer was there. In Neovena, of course."

"Regent Cheer. And where were you?" Illia grabbed hold of Robert's collar just in case his answer wasn't the one she wanted to hear.

"Me? Like a good boy, I ran before I actually tried."

That answer wasn't the one Illia wanted to hear. "You!"

Dust fell from the ceiling above as Illia demonstrated how buff she was…and Robert demonstrated how tough he was—he didn't even flinch when the girl picked him up and rammed him into the hard surface behind.

Robert dropped his gaze. "You know full well that _that _wouldn't hurt me at all."

"I can keep trying." The girl said, unforgiving.

"Look behind you." Robert raised a hand pointing.

Illia didn't give in, still holding the man up. But then she heard Will and Ryu gasp, then Will's wimpering noise made the final touch.

"S-Subaru?" Illia twisted around, dropping the douche she pinned earlier, and hugging that skull t-shirt teen. She buried her head into those lushous black hair.

"Haha, told you Subaru, if I wear a wig that resembles your hair style, beautiful girls such as the Illia would all fall into the grasp of my sexual attractiveness." A voice, far different from that of Subaru said. That voice was also coming from the

Illia slowly eased herself from the hair, using her dress as a temporary tissue (of course, to rub that faceful of tears and snot away), and caught a better glimpse at the object that she fired all her affection (friendship wise of course) into.

Edo.

Of course, behind him stood a rather apologetic Subaru, the real deal. He forced a bitter grin, watching as Illia's face contort. Will and Ryu actually pulled Subaru into their ranks, as far away from the female and the source of trouble manifested as a wigged young male. Robert, holding back all this while, broke into burst of laughter. That only fuelled the girl's rage. Edo, still wearing his wig, had no idea what trouble he was in.

"It is okay, Illia, I am…UPPHHHH…"

* * *

><p>Edo was sent to the infirmary instantly, almost bleeding to death. The crowd around very politely kept a radius of 5 meters from the newly arrised nemesis of mankind.<p>

Illia, muttering words with meanings Will was too young to understand, moved quickly still, followed by a shivering Subaru, Ryu and Will. Robert disappeared, probably looking for his mates. The scene that took place a moment ago shook up the three males quite badly to the point where they couldn't even rejoice in the reunion with the dark beauty. Instead they used their eyes to transmit all sorts of interesting messages between them.

Will: Good to see you back Subaru. (In the other's eyes: you look prettier)

Ryu: Yes, interesting costume you have. (In the other's eyes: you look gayer than ever)

Subar: Edo's clothing made me gayish, I know. I don't look good in scuba suites. (In the other's eyes: Master Edo made me into a man. Lord do I look good in these tights)

When they were done winking and squinting, the trio found themselves on the verge of a slope of grass, where the pink haired girl kneeled. "Sit." She ordered.

The three of them sat faster they have ever sat before.

"So, Subaru, tell me one thing. Did Pudding Pudding find you?" The girl said, a breeze picking her gentleness and brushing them all over the other's ears.

Subaru, feeling the warmth from her voice,

"Yogada…" Illia buried her face in her arms. "I thought…"

Everyone knew she wanted to say 'I thought I will never see you again."

"I am alive, thanks to you, team leader." Subaru placed his arm gently around the girl. For a moment, Will froze. It wasn't because of fear, it wasn't because of surprise. He had to enjoy this scenary. Subaru san, Illia san. The boy surprised himself. _I got their names right. _Reunion…If…one day, I could do that with my father, reunited.

_Yes, father, I haven't forgotten my promise. Yet I have a long way to go. _

Ryu took off his glasses, cleaning it with a handkerchief. He took, wanted to enjoy the brief serenity of the moment. "Him…" He whispered, a word on his mind. "Hime…"

Illia felt the weight of Subaru's arm, and that only made her snuggle a bit closer to the gorgeous beauty. "If only Vincen was alive…"

"Yo, who is looking for your humbled servant Vincen?"

Will knew that voice. More specifically the owner of the voice. Of course, so do the others, still, none recovered as fast from the stun of it as the boy. Poor Will, he learnt that faster is not better. At least, not in this case, the first to be shocked half dead by this…being... He fell to the ground, brain dead.

As Illia turned around she caught sight of a scene that she would probably never forget, almost of equal value as the one she had with Edo faking as Subaru.

"Vincen!" The dark haired youth appeared, his jacket long gone, and his proud spikey hair drooped low, hanging over his face as some sort of bangs. Instead, he had on something…something that Illia and Subaru's eyes pop.

Ryu escaped this cruel fate, as his glasses prevented him from seeing clearly. He squinted, not noticing the others around him dropped dead.

"Hey guys." The culprit of these all smiled and said.

"Vincen, you are alive." Ryu rubbed his eyes. Why is the costume on Vincen of such a weird color? He pressured his eyes again…is that…"Why do you have a pink tutu?"

"Long story." Vincen suddenly inflated like a balloon.

"I think I have all day." Illia said, face still implanted in the ground.

"Miss Illia, you have a very tight schedule today…" Vincen's voice heightened an octave. The timbre of Illia's voice shook with rage, and that's what not he wants. "Come on, I just wanted a heroic welcome."

"Heroes don't dress up pink tutu's."

"Not if they are ballerina dancers."

"Are you a ballerina dancer?"

"I am so sorry Illia!" Shub bowed with lightning speed.

"You should be sorry to the whole of humanity." Illia finally raised her face up from the lawn. "By the way, since you know I have a very very very tight schedule, you should make me some time. I need to know why one of my dear fellow members have a sudden change in taste of clothing."

"Hahaheheheho…no…Well, I…" Vincen's mind raced, forcing itself to think of something, then…

Then, he saw the little girl hiding behind him edging forward.

"No, Lala, don't don't, no!" Vincen Shub felt despair, something that he would rather let his opponent taste than himself, raising from the depth of his heart. "NOOOOO!"

The little girl's body was visible to the others. She looked at her make-shift daddy.

"Hi," She smiled a wicked grin, which to others just seemed cute and nothing else. Of course, her words to others seemed only cute and cuddly, but to Vincen, it was a vile venom. "Daddy."

"LALA!" Vincen yelled, trying to get his hands on her mouth, but it was too late.

One could literally hear the deafending crack of hearts. The hearts especially of Illia and Subaru.

"DADDY!" Lala yelled back, still looking innocent, but if one can 'roll on the floor laughing' in their mind, she had already done so.

Will tried to put his slackened jaws back on, but that was harder to do than he imagined.

Ryu rubbed his forehead, sighing, "Aye, aye, aye."

Subaru crouched on the ground, heart torn in half.

If Edo was here, he would be rubbing the back of his friend, saying: "There goes one of your gay buddies."

"Vincen, you are a man of wonders." Illia's bloodshot eyes glared with murderous intent.

"No, Illia sama, listen to me!" Vincen had to defend himself.

"I am all ears. Where did you get a daughter? Why didn't you tell us about it? Who is the mother?"

"You are not listening!"

"Shubby Doo's got a girl. Hi, what's your name." Will again recovered the fastest, already trying to reach out to the new member.

"My name is Lala." Lala shuffled left and right like a cute little girl.

"My name is Will," Friendly Will extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Lala cracked a grin.

Then she looked Will's hand and said:

"Go away old man with a doll's face."

* * *

><p>Will never recovered from the little girl's comment.<p>

"Cheer up, Will." Subaru tried.

"Don't be sad." Ryu tried as well, but then he continued. "Old man."

Will fell into greater depression.

"LET ALL PARTICIPANTS BE NOTIFIED. IF YOU ARE TO PARTICIPATE IN THE KINGDOM GAMES EDITION IV, YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES REMAINING TO REGISTER. ANYONE WHO COMES IN HEREAFTER WOULD NOT BE EXCUSED UNLESS THAT PERSON GOES BY THE NAME OF FLORA." A siren like noise filled the air. The Kingdom Game broadcast began its first appearance.

Vincen, hearing that, leaped into the air, and ran into the lobby together with Lala. Interestingly, Subaru and Edo and already enrolled prior their reappearance, but that's because they arrived at the same time as Robert, who told them of the plans of the faction leader.

And then when Shub got back, the Kingdom Game began.

And with any games with an insane amounts of pariticipants, there naturally needed some kind of restraints on the number of actual contestants. Such that, the beauty of a prelimination was shown to them all.

"CONTESTANTS AWARE, IF YOU WERE TO PARTICIPATE IN THE KINGDOM GAMES, PLEASE MAKE WAY TO THE HOTEL'S AUDITORIUM, REPEAT, PLEASE MAKE WAY TO THE AUDITORIUM IN 10 MINUTES. ANYONE WHO COMES IN HEREAFTER WOULD NOT BE EXCUSED UNLESS THAT PERSON GOES BY THE NAME OF FLORA." The siren was heard again.

Illia made off like a dart, disappearing into the midst of the moving crowds. Subaru and Vincen showed some excellent execution of teamwork, pushing their way through the stampeding mass of humans. Their sudden movements left only Ryu and Will, one panicking to join the flood towards the auditorium, the other busily drawing circles on the ground.

"Come on Will, they are all gone!" Ryu tried dragging the boy, but he was like a piece of dead weight, doing nothing.

"I…am an old man." Will said, grim.

"No, get moving, you!"

"Okay, Will, I will treat you to ice cream."

"I scream…old man."

"Ok, I will treat you to ice cream for the rest of your days!" Ryu tried one last strategy. "And I will give you a Super Rare creature!"

"Really?" Will's sparkling eyes stared into those of Ryu.

"Let's go!" Ryu finally got Will to go, and they ran.

Which allow them to make it in time. They arrived about 5 minutes early, but the crowds in font of them took 4:59 to get through the door.

"Ouch." Will saw the guards slam the doors on the unlucky few behind him just moments later he made it through. "Ouch." He commented again, at the ocean of participants. There were many that the spots lights above cast no light on the ground. They were all intercepted by the head and shoulders.

Will, suddenly found his small size a rather bad thing—his head is buried into another's butt crack.

Of course, the lights above were blinking, buzzing greatly at the disturbance caused by the Resonation of D-Waves that the crowd below released. Even though only a few dozen here were Talented, the most attractive thing of Kingdom Games were that even the un-Talented can Duel like a normal Duelist. That, is all due to

Will unplugged himself, then began to observe his surroundings. The auditorium was no larger than a football field, a bit smaller than a usually D-Stadium. All the chairs were removed prior and was rightly done. Where there chairs, they have to stack at least three humans on each chair to fit that many into the room.

Many around were tinkering with a deviced that resemble a hairband. That hair band, Will realized, sparked, something that also lured him to release himself…D-Wave wise. _Those hairbands are Limit Breakers! _

As he continued to watch the sparks dance, almost like firewords over the heads of the folks, the boombox spoke.

"I am Dendi, your host." The Emcee appeared with a flash of light and a puff of smoke. A microphone in his hand, with a dazzling gem embedded suite, he continued. "Welcome to the Biannual event that took all's heart, welcome to, the 4th Kingdom Games!"

Sentrury handed them earplugs a few hours earlier, telling them if they were to join, use them wisely. Will wasn't stupid enough to mistaken them for throat drops, but he did try to shove them up his nostril, which required a punch from Illia right to his stomach to get them out. Now they rest in the boy's ears (thoroughly lubricated by…yeah…) after some frantic squeezing.

What the boy felt was an earthquake. His world shook, unable to balance itself against the onslaught of many…happy feet.

Wait, how did Will hear the words of Dendi? Well, those ear plugs also came with a microphone of its own. Whatever the Emcee or Referee says, it goes right to the eardrums of the wearer.

"Whoa whoa whoa, no need to be so hyped, or do you!?" Dendi acted a bit surprised, tyring to calm the crowds. "Thanks, you know, I am kinda stunned by your enthusiasm, look my face, these tears, they are rolling for your compassion. I know I know. Now, who wants a glimpse at the PRRIIIZZZEEEE!?"

'YYYEAAAAHHHHH!' was the crowd's response. Of course, Will heard a silent roar.

"Look here, for consolation, everyone who made it into the group stage gets one of these." The Emcee pointed to the screen behind him. Will couldn't see what it was, but everyone roared, eyes glowing. Sparks flew with even more vigorous robusticity.

"NOOOWWWWW, third place!" Will saw nothing

"Second PLLLAAACCCEEE!" Still saw nothing.

"FIRST PLACE!" Dendi's roar was covered by something, some static that screeched like a banshee's cry. Will cringed.

The boy could feel them going 'Dendi *clap clap* Dendi *clap clap*, which was weird. For the first time in a long time,Will thought,_ I want to be taller._

"Well, don't be so happy yet, we haven't even got ourselves into the competition, no? We must have a test first. Now, lights out." Dendi the host clapped twice.

And there was darkness.

"Now, your quest is simple. Answer the following questions. If you get them right, you get to travel to the next level, where a new question awaits you. However, if you get it wrong, then sorry, your crusade ends here. Please go grab a consolation prize at the lobby while you are at it." Dendi's voice, flustered with passion a moment ago, was replaced with freezing coldness.

"Here it goes:

1. When more than one Shield is broken, aka through the effect of Double or Triple or Quadruple or World Breaker, would the Shields be all at once? If you think it is yes, please raise your left hand, if you think it is no, raise your right."

_Ha? _Will's mind shattered. _I…of course they break all at once! Wait, wait, wait, why does this question…my Duel with the White One…he did point to my Shields one after the other…but…ah, I don't know!_

_Quick, raise your right!_

_My right? What, huh, what is that thought? When did I…_

_Listen to me, raise your right hand. _

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6,"

_Ok, fine! I will raise my right!_

_Thanks._

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Okay, time's up." Dendi said.

_Flash! _Some blinding light froze the shadow everyone in the auditorium.

"That flash is by a camera that took your pictures of the moment I said stop. Well then, first thing first, those who got the question wrong, will be exhumed. So the correct answer to the last question was, 'no'. Abduction Charger." Dendi held a card up, which became the only light source in the darkened hall. "Remove those who raised their left hand when time was up."

"Next, remove all those who had not raised their hands."

"Next, remove all those who had talked during the question."

"Next, remove all those who answer the question correctly."

* * *

><p>Will felt a wrenching force dragging him off of his feet. The next moment, he feet found the ground again, and he discovered that their position had elevated to a high position. That is, the roof of the auditorium. Around him were roughly half the population that were inside. The rest were gone, somewhere.<p>

"Congratulations on answering the question correctly, now, please observe the gigantic marble stair to the far east that will bring to another Plate of Collossius. The first step of that is our next destination." Dendi the Emcee's voice made it clear that he got it right.

Yes, thanks to a mysterious hinter, Will actually was one of those who answered it correctly.

_Who are you?_

_Your benefactor._

_What is a ben-a-fat-tour?_

_Just do as I say._

"Here is the second question:

2. Which one of these following creatures are restricted under the laws of DMRT? The choices are: Emeral, Super Emeral, Emerald Grass. If you think it is Emeral, raise your right hand, if you think it is Super Emeral, raise your left hand, if you thinks it is…."

_Raise your right hand._ The myserious hinter said. Will did as told.

Of course, many participants raised left, and some…their legs.

The majority had their right hands up however.

And that was the right answer.

"Abduction Charger, remove all those answered the question correctly."

This time Will got a first-hand taste of forced teleport with his eyes opened.

He didn't like it, which was evident in the way he collapsed in great dizziness.

And so went the test. At first, Will had no idea what to do, but slowly, he gave in. The hinter was correct. All. The. Time. Oh well, the voice can't always mean harm can it?

He got through all the questions.

All 24 of them.

* * *

><p>There was a gate, fashioned in the same style at the one in Premium Halls o f Fame at the very top of the stairs. When they landed, the gate opened as well, revealing a hole that spewed forth a plethora of colourful light. Will had to blink a few time to adjust, but when he did, he found himself staring into a new world, where walls up walls stack up . So did the 200 or so participants left. And one thing else, Dendi was here too.<p>

"Well, well, look at this, so little left. I don't mind though, knowledge is power, and those who can't pass the first test had no reason to actually take part in the competition. Of course, that's the qualifier, and congruatulations to you all. This land you are stepping on is the very platform we are going to compete on. Well come to the 4th Kingdom Games."

Dendi paused, looking through them all. Will also made his own scrutinization, seeing Illia san, Ryu, Subaru and his imposter buddy, that strange Robert, Vincen and Lala, and others. Almost none of them have .

_Hm, Ryu, why are you hiding under Illia's dress? _Will sweated heavily. Ryu was dodging someone, someone…oh…look. There were some folks in red leather jackets, fur on their collar, exactly how Ryu used to dress. _So Ryu ran from them? Could very well be them, de le Dragon Noobs._

"Since you are all elites of the contestants, I have one final question for you. Answer this, and you will receive quite a big bonus going into your game. This question is, of course, also a bonus by itself, being a standalone . What that means is that, if you were to choose to answer the question, and get it wrong, then you will be expelled from the competition. With risk comes reward,you can do the equation. And well, here is the question:

When Perfect Galaxy, the Immortal Spirit, is in the Battle Zone, and is Shield Forced to a Shield, and you have two creatures. Note, Perfect Galaxy's effect is that when it is Shield Force, whenever it would be removed from the Battle Zone, it would stay instead. Which of the following combinations of creatures can allow you to remove Perfect Galaxy if it was your turn and you decided to attack? Skull Moon and Lunar Kuroro. Rumble and Zabi Komusubi Flower, Bolmeteus Kensei Dragon and Yammato Dragon. Hint: the creature mentioned first in each group is the one that will attack.

If any one were to answer this question, please stand in the provided circle. The question will not be repeated, and you have 10 minutes, go."

The contestants all fell quiet. The three choices…well, Perfect Galaxy can't die, so…wait, could it be?

"DS postulate." Some one bit their fingers.

"Ha, I have a Rumble Lecter, and I am standing right in this circle." A contestant walked out of the ranks, marching to a circle.

Away in a corner, a certain pink haired girl froze, but her face was filled with regret. "Ryu, if not for you, I would've answered that." Illia hissed.

"What would be your choice?" Ryu didn't dare to look up. He was still under her dress, where he doved when he saw a few familiar folks.

"Of course Rumble Lecter and Komusubi Flower. From what I remember, Komushubi Flower forces your opponent to block, and Rumbler Lecter has the greatest 'Double Substitution Effect', aka the DS postulate, ever. Not even Perfect Galaxy can stay alive with that."

"Oh…that sounds complicated." Ryu sighed. He don't get all the laws and such. "I would've chosen Kensei Dragon and Yammato Dragon."

"You are a Dragon addict."

"Thanks, Illia."

With the first answerer, the others moved. One after another, people moved, shifting into the first and second circle.

"Eh…" Will wanted to answer it too, it had been quite fun rather. And the prize…what would it be?

_Hinter: Will._

_Me: Yes? My dear hinter._

_Hinter: Answer it._

_Hinter: Think. What is so special about the condition they set?_

_Me: Eh, no idea, but they do say it is the first one attacking and has two creatures? Oh, I would say it is the effect is triggered by attacking?_

_Hinter: Yes, you got it. So what now? Which of them do you think sounds the best to you?_

_Me: I wanted to ask you that. _

_Hinter: DS effect. First effect with 'instead' will cause the second 'instead' effect to be ignored._

_Me: Eh…_

_Hinter: You know the answer to it. There is, after all, one pair of creature that can target the opponent's creatu—_

_Me: That! I…_

_Hinter: Sounds like you understood, now go._

Will swallowed. Whatever that voice just said, it triggered something inside of him. _I know the answer!_

Then the boy walked, heart apounding. Under the widened eyes and gaping mouths of the crowd, he entered the third circle, unchosen by others. Instantly snickers arose from those who chosen the other two circles.

"This is the right answer." He said. "Ken Say Dragon and Yam Potato Dragon."

Dendi's eyes narrowed, but his mouth didn't stop.

"So it is, times—"

"Wait up!" A small kid, dressed in raincoat, ran towards Will. "I will choose the same as the boy!"

"Oh? Fabulous choice, and so it is, time over." Dendi beamed, then turned to those in the first two circles. "And for you, game over. Abduction Charger, remove them."

_Flash! _Before those fifty or so contestant could complain, they disappeared.

Only Will and the raincoated kid remained.

"Will." He extended his hand.

"Uri." The raincoated one said.

"Urine, nice to meet you." Will smiled nicely, then walked away like a boss, leaving behind a clueless Uri.

Of course, what Will was thinking right then, was that…_oh my gosh, my heart is about to stop please start pumping again or else I would die ah my chest hurts so badly…_

Which then when Illia asked "How did get that right, Will" the boy didn't respond, instead looking like he was in deep thought.

Illia pouted, eyes ablazed. With two hands, she pulled the earplug out of the boy's ears, then placed one each on the buccinators muscle of the boy's cheeks, Illia asked and pulled at the same time. "You! Tell me how did you get that right this very instant!"

"Ah, ah, I…" Will winced, quite pained.

"I mean if Ryu can get it right it is because he knew none of the creatures other than the Dragons, so he had to choose them, but why you!?" Illia pressed onwards, shoving her face into the boy's.

"Well, eh…" Will shuffled, knowing he has to tell the truth. "I had some h—"

"SO MANY PARTICIPANTS THIS YEAR! CONGRATULATIONS ON PASSING THE PRELIMINARY ROUNDS." The siren announced. "YOU WILL BE SPLIT INTO GROUPS OF THREE. YES, TOTAL OF 143 PLAYING IN 47 TEAMS OF THREE, AND 1 TEAM OF TWO.

EACH BRACKET WILL INCLUDE ONE CHEST PIECE. YES, LOOK AT THE STRONGHOLD, AT THE VERY TOP IS A THRONE, THE KING. YOU WILL WANT THAT. BUT BEFORE ALL THAT, YOU MUST ADVANCE THROUGH THE GATES AT EACH WALL. FOR EXAMPLE, THE LOWEST GATE HAS ONLY 16 GATE.

OF COURSE, IT IS NOT A SIMPLE RACE, BUT RATHER AN INTELLIGENT ONE AS WELL. THAT IS BECAUSE YOU WILL BE FIGHTING OVER THE KEYES, IN FORM OF CHEST PIECES. YOU WILL NEED A PAWN TO OPEN THE GATE TO THE LOWEST WALL, AND ONCE A GATE IS OPENED, ONLY ONE GROUP CAN ENTER.

SADLY THE THERE ARE ONLY 20 PAWNS IN THE FIRST STAGE. THAT IMPLIES AN ELIMINATION OF 32 TEAMS. THE CHEST PIECES IS LOCATED THROUGHOUT THE PLATFORM AND YOU MUST FIND THEM.

WHEN YOU ADVANCE IN LEVELS, YOUR GAME TIME IS PAUSED, AND YOU SHALL WAIT UNTIL ALL THE KEYS HAVE BEEN RECOVERED AND USED, OR, IN RARE CASES, WHEN ALL THE POSSIBLE TEAMS HAVE ADVANCED. YOU MAY REST FOR THREE HOURS, THEN CONTINUED THE HUNT FOR THE NEXT CHEST PIECE. THE ORDER OF THE WALL IS AS SUCH, PAWN, KNIGHT, ROOK, BISHOP, QUEEN, AND KING. IN SHORT, YOU WILL BE FIGHTING FOR THE KING, BUT YOU WILL BE ALSO FIGHTING ALL YOUR OTHER PIECES. SIMPLE ENOUGH?

YOU WILL BE GROUPED INTO TEAMS OF THREE BEFORE YOU COMMENCE. THIS TEAM IS THE TEAM YOU WILL BE STICKING WITH UNTIL YOU ARE FIGHTING FOR THE MONARCHS, WHICH MEANS THE QUEEN.

NOW, WHAT'S A TOURNAMENT WHEN THERE IS NO PRIZE? INTRODUCING OUR LOVELY ASSISSTANT, YES YOU, PLEASE UNVEIL THE CREATURE CARD CONVERTER.

AS FOR THE FIRST PRIZE, LET ME REMIND YOU, THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED, THIS IS WHAT YOU WOULD LOVE TO EMBRACE EVERY NIGHT WHEN YOU DREAM. OH YES, IT IS, ONE OF THE GREATEST ARTIFACT A DUELIST CAN EVER HOPE FOR."

Will was blasted by the noise the siren produced. It short, it hurt his ears, which from the frowning of all other people, he could tell that they were suffereing as well.

"Over?" Will asked.

"Probably. That siren…who was that anyway?" Illia rubbed her forehead. "And wher are we suppose to stay?"

"Oh hey Mr. Denny." Will saw the Emcee walk their way. In Dendi's hand was a staff, where the microphone was attached to. "What's up?"

"The ceiling buddy." Dendi answered, "Well, you and another contestant answered the last question right, and so then, if you want the bonus, please follow me."

"Wait, you said ceiling?" The boy frowned.

"Yes, I did,"

"Where is it?"

"Right here." Dendi clapped twice. "Abduction Charger, bring us their hotel."

To Will's amazement, the hotel that they stayed just a few hours ago floated up from the Plate beneath up. The walls came flying in, replacing emptiness of the pasture. The Gate became part of the hotel, and suddenly the boy found himself and his co inside the lobby, with all the other contestant.

"Whoa…" Will was speechless.

"Well, then, contestant Illia and contestant Ryu-who-is-hiding-under-Illia, you may go back to your room until further announcement are made." Dendi pointed to the elevator with his staff. "And then, contestant Will, let's…"

"UH, SLIGHT CHANGE IN PLAN. REGENT, AGAIN, I REPEAT, REGENT FLORA HAD JUST ARRIVED. REGENT FLORA HAD JUST ARRIVED AT THE COLLOSSIUS AIRPORT AND IS HEADING TO THE COMPETITION."

* * *

><p>Locating the command center wasn't hard at all, nor was it getting to it hard. She simply knocked over a giant and used its body as a nice bridge over the mountains. Sometimes these big slow beings have their use. The view open up before her as she dashed, making flashes with each step she took. A lone shack stood in an opening to myriad of caves that led to down to mines that were ditched long before the appearance of Sekai. A steady stream of D-Wave emission, so powerful that Magna felt it miles away, helped confirmed the hidden makeshift center.<p>

"Invisible Suite." The pale hand held a silver card, where it glowed as Magna projected it. "Generate. Equip."

Doing what its name suggests, the Regent faded, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

><p>Sunshine streamed through the broken ceiling of their new secret lair. A boy known as Rickylooked around. No one. Good. He took of his shoes and placed it onto the desk, laying back. Afterall, It was just another day in the schedule of Ricky.<p>

"Ricky! What did I tell you about your manners?"

"Crap!" Ricky tried to jump to his feet, then forgot that they were on the table top, result in a very nicely executed blackflip where his head landed first. There was a bone-cracking sound. "Ow..."

"See that's what happens when you do that." Someone else had entered the room.

"Elaina de Shora! Whenever you appear, something happens to me...you are like a sore in my ass."

"Don't you say that, Ricky Picky. Your shriveled brains must have neglected the fact we are on guard duty. All the Rindia of Reunion are here, just deep down under us, and we are to watch out for any intruders!" The girl retorted. She wore green with a great big red button on a golden necklace.

"We are at war, and baby, we are taking the offensive." Ricky smirked. "No way, they can ever even try to come to us, the papas of nature."

"Whatever, just…be safe. I will head down." Elaina said. "If anything happens you…"

"I know, I know, I will use my cute little Chuusa to send you all a message of great distress. Oh yes, I am Ricky Quicky. Trust me, milady, I can do my work wonderfully well." Ricky said, presenting his most sensual smile.

Elaina sighed, then disappeared.

Ricky's eyes stayed on the door and counted. Once he hit ten, he leaped to his feet, then unplugged the alarm. "Now it is time for some heavy metal. Play."

The bass hit the shack followed by a storm of drums.

"When death knocks on your doors,

You better answer that, oh my baby.

Grim Reaper had given out its invitation,

Something of which the evil sings

Its eyeless skull will burn with nothing,

nothing but the fires of your soul brands.

So be sure to grab its hand,

And be proud to say,

I am death's new catch of the day"

The song finished, leaving still its heavy bass ringing. There was nothing more enjoyable to see his glass jump on on the desk to the beat of those heavy blasters.

"Chuu chuu chuu, chuu…" A little mouse wearing a hat that had a lit candle purred, trying to get the boy's attention.

"What, Disturbing Chuusa." Ricky's pink squirmed in his nostril opening, digging for that piece of something. "No, you are not calling me Ricky Picky, even though I like to pick my nose.

"Chuuuu…"

"I know, I know, the boom boxes are for alarms, but hey, I gotta use them to my advantage right? Oh come on, heavy metal is great. Enjoy it, embrace it, feel its vibe!"

"Chuu."

"Thank you, you son of a rodent. I know what I am suppose to do, but hey, no one will ever come here. Puh, you think someone will actually knock on these doors?"

_Knock knock. _Two clean cracks answered his question for him.

"Hello?" Someone said outside.

"Chu…" The little mouse darted behind the boy, who darted behind a chair.

"Should I answer that?" Ricky panicked, asking the little mouse.

"Ch—"

"No one? Milzam, annihilate the doors." The visitor said. And the door was no more.

Of course, Milzam, also known as the Spirit of Miracles, stood over someone, its golden glow producing an eerie irrediscent above the a head full of silver strands that fell like a water fall of precious metal.

And then Ricky found himself staring into the eyes of death.

"…Seriously really?" The youngster said. "Oh man…I have heavy metal."

"So there are someone here." Regent Magna, the intruder, replied. "I am right, this is the forward base. Very well, let's remove it from the face of the earth." She walked, right towards the tunnel that leads down…

"Don't you turn away from me. I challenge you!" Ricky did the only thing he knows how. A Deck in his hand, pulsing red light.

Lady Magna watched as the rat, aka a dreammate, a Disturbed Chuusa, darted away, carrying a warning message that the boy written in a few seconds with his own blood, the same blood that now tainted his Deck, drenching his cards.

The Regent looked at him, who held up his Deck with conviction, even ever slightly shaking. That, reminded her of what she had done in the years of Oz's rampage.

"Bravery," She took out her Deck, allow its glow to over take the dimness of the cave. "Must be rewarded."

The youngster witness first hand how the Regent shuffles. She threw out the cards, where they landed in three piles. 5 for Shield, 5 for Hand, and the rest for her Deck in one big stack. If not Ricky saw those cards actually mix, flipping in the air, falling like autumn foliage, he would never believe that this method of shuffling work at all.

"Cut Deck or…" Magna asked, then caught the die that Ricky tossed at her. "Rolling of Dice. Very well."

"Five!" Ricky's roll was exceptionally high. That's right, he was called Ricky Quicky for a reason. First turn first serve first to win, that's his motto. _Rush shall dominate all!_ He thought, _now I probably will go first, so…you serious!?_

Ricky stared into a very perfect roll of 6. Of course, he wasn't the one who rolled that number.

"You may go first." Regent Magna did not pick up her Hand, rather simply gesturing the boy.

"Such courtesy? Well, I charge Mana." A red card slid into his Mana zone, and was immediately tapped. "Summon Deadly Fighter Braid!"

"I drew, then my Mana charged. You turn it is." A blue and black god slid into the Mana zone.

"Then, this is my chance! I charge Mana, summon Rikabu, Screw driver! And break her shield, Fighter!"

One shield of the Lady shattered. She did not take a look at the broken shield, as though she knew what it was in it. "And so it is, Shield Trigger."

Rick's jaw dropped. The first shield? Terror Pit? Super spark? Natural Snare? Or is it...Hell's Scrapper?

"Heaven's Gate." The shields formed in the Lady's hands and she placed it gently into the graveyard. "Summon Milzam, Spirit of Miracles." Two pillars of light slammed into the ground in front of the Lady, and two golden glows formed on the battle zone. Magnificent creatures they were, perhaps the closest to perfection than any Angel Commands there were. "Use effect of Milzam." Cards from her deck formed two neat piles, five in each, and landed seperately on two of her other shields.

Ricky almost dropped to his knees, not in despair but more in awe. "Heard she was the luckiest women in the world, guess I learnt my lesson. End turn."

"Charge Mana, and use spell Faerie Life. My turn has ended."

"Why didn't you attack?" Rick's hand was held in a fist. He was been looked down upon.

"There wasn't the need to. The road to my victory had been paved." The answer came.

"Screw that...Charge Mana! Use spell Strong Crush! Rikabu tap! Use effects and destroy both Milzams!" The two Angel Command perished in a mighty flash. The Lady's sleeves floated in the air, gently waving in the explosion. "Break shield! Braid!" A shield shattered. No, not the two shields that had the extra cards, but one of the other two."

"Shield Trigger it is. Faerie Life."

"What luck." Rick Spat. It was almost disgusting.

"Mana charged, summon Skysword, Vizier. Activate its effect, top card of deck to Mana, then next to the shield. My turn is ended."

"I charge Mana, and summon Pyrofighter Magnus! Pyrofighter! Break her shield!"

"Shield Trigger. Brain Serum, two cards I draw."

Rick cursed under his breath. "Braid break her shield!" Another shattered. Only two remained, though there were twelve cards within the remaining two. There will likely be a plethora of Shield Triggers.

"Shield Trigger. Heaven's Gate, and Zen, Transcendent God, arise. Romanesk, rise."

Ricky coughed. Romanesk? Armored Earth and Apollonia Dragon? Add top 4 cards from Deck into Mana Zone? He thought grimmly as he saw the top four cards enter the Lady's Mana zone and five cards landed on one of the two remaining shields. Two shields, total of 17 cards. Incredible. Then, a giant, magnificent in both look and might, raised from the ground. A halo shone above its head and its eyes of red gazed down on the trembling creatures of Ricky's.

Of course, Ricky saw that Deck of hers, nearly depleted. Well, 40 cards in the Deck initially, -10 for Shields and Hand, -10 for two Milzams, - 1 from Faerie Life, -2 from Brain Serum, -5 from the turns she have taken. 8 cards left only! Hold two more turns and victory is his.

"Rikabu tap, destroy Milzam! Pyrofighter back to my hand, end turn." That was his last effort. There were now ten Mana in the Lady's Mana zone. Plenty compared to his four.

"You turn has ended. Draw, Mana charged, cast Earth Eternity Gate. Aku, the Ultimate, come. Join in arms with your brother in your loyal crusade. Godlink." Another came rising above. Blue and black smoke leaped forth in dark columns and bounded the giant to its side. "Aku Zen, the Ultimate Transcendent, bring forth your fury. Attack Rikabu, effect destroy Fighter. My turn has ended, so ready yourselves, untap Aku Zen." Instantly Ricky's battle zone was emptied. Aku Zen link was indeed...more powerful then he imagined.

"I charge Mana, summon Pyrofighter Magnus and Rikabu's Screwdriver." It was useless. If he had the Mana and hand to summon 4 speed attackers, he had a chance. But not now, not like this. "Pyrofighter attack her shield!"

"Block." The Lady held on palm out. Aku Zen copied her motion and watched as the tiny red lizard smashed itself against it.

"T'is my turn then. Draw, summon Saga, the Almighty Creator." So it is. End of duel. "Break link of Aku Zen, the Ultimate Transcendent." The two giants ripped apart, standing now on two palms, facing each other. Between them, a furious red sun rose, took shape and Saga came forth. "Effect, cast God Bringer from my deck." A card levitated from her deck. A golden beam broke through the sky as clouds shatter in the presence of something enormous above. Ricky could only closed his eyes when the Saber of Light descended. Two cards entered the shield zone of the Lady, and all four shields came to the Lady's hands. She only took the slightest glance at it. "God Bringer allows me to summon all god creatures from the shields, so, from Shield, I summon my remaining gods. Zen, Zen, Zen, Aku, Aku, Aku." Shadows loomed over the boy. "Link, link, link, link." The Shadows formed a wall. "Bring him to his demise." Two pair attacked. All his shields vaporized. A Hell'scrapper, useless. Two pyrofighter, one Deadly Braid, useless. Chain deathmatch.

Ricky laughed. So it came. But...the duel was lost. There were still four shields in the Lady's shields, and there were still two pair ready to block.

"Todomeda." Regent Magna said, ordering without a hint of emotion. Behind her, an Aku Zen, Ultimate Transcendent God, held their weapons high. Without a doubt, the final attack will crush her opponent.

"Not yet, Lady!" Ricky pressed a button.

"That?" For once, Regent Magna had a change, slight, but still one, as her brows moved toward each other a bit.

"That is a bomb. Adios!"

_Boom!_


	26. Chapter 25: A Game of Youngsters

**Chapter 25: A Games of Youngsters**

_Kingdom Games is about to begin, and teams are being formed. Well, let's see what happens :3 Introducing Pyro, Chance, Artson, and Navi. They are new characters, and they are...good Duelists :P_**  
><strong>

The Pacific's Ocean had no headquarters. Instead, most off the personnel had their individual dwellings in various part of the great ocean. Great cities built by the Remnants of the Water Civilization forged one bright dots all over the sea floor that are visible from the surface of the ocean when night falls.

Now, in what used to be called the Red Sea, a leviathan swam. Usually dormant in the abyssal trenches, it was an unsual sight to see one swimming this close to the surface. This beast, called the Legendary Bynor was no ordinary Leviathan. It is the mobile base of the water faction.

If one were to be swallowed whole by this mythical creature, they would find a rather bright interior, especially that of the stomach. The stomach of the leviathan boost some symbiotic life, the most prominent being a glowing bacteria. This bacteria, manifesting in patches of eerie greenness, was actually enough to break the absolute darkness. In fact it was as though they were under fluorescent light tubes, where even the slightest detail on a person's face could be observed from meters away.

A raised piece of meat formed a rather round platform. This was their table, where the memebers of the Ocean's Eleven sat. Only on interesting covert missions do they gather, and they were all present at this moment, other than a selected few, who were far away in Collossius, on one of the Plates. At the head sat, well, slept the Spunky King.

"Regent Flora?"

"She went there?"

"How, did the news not say she were to defend Centurus?"

"Let's hope Uri can handle it by himself."

"Chance is there as well, but he is even at a lower quadrant than Uri…let alone Edo."

"Oh Edo, oh Chance…"

"Could be tough."

"We have record of 6 members of the Abyss joining.

"Even the Dragon Lords had a few members. Of Drakes we have Nova and Radia, of Lords we have Shin and Kiting, leading a few minions."

"It all comes down to preparation. Huh, we done a horrible job of it."

"Surprisingly none of the Silver Skys went."

"They are a bunch of stuck up folks. Don't worry about them."

"Hana could be going though, and don't forget they do have our spell of Teleportation."

"New news, Pyro is there."

"Him!" "Eh." "Oh we're doomed." "WHY!" "Huh…"

"Spunky King is awake!"

"Spunky King, what's your order?"

"Get…some sleep…"

* * *

><p><em> Dragons are red<em>

_ Water is blue,_

_ And my 'friends' are morons._

Radia couldn't help but think.

A Drake of the Dragon Folk, she was one of the elites who were selected for this special tournament. Fifteen made it out from the Nest, carrying a simple mission.

Disrupt the Kingdom Games and return as the winner.

_Well, so much for winning. _The red headed Duelist thought. _Even without Flora, we would have no chance._

Radia stood by herself, near a bunch of mock Dragon Folks. There, a certain hot head by the name of Nova rallied them, obviously taking charge. She shook her head.

_Look at those punks, thinking red leather jackets mean it is what it takes to impersonate…truly become a Dragon Folk? I could not approve that._

_ But then…Oh the shame…WHY AM I THE ONLY DRAGON FOLK LEFT IN THE GAME!?_

"Those morons, how did they dare to get a question wrong?" Radia mumbled to herself. "But again, Shin is still in his cast, Kiting has lost one of his arm. What a shame that Nova didn't loose a hand too." To her, Nova equates an idiot, someone she despises.

She watched as Uri, an easily recognized member of the water faction, the Pacific's Ocean, return to his buddies like a jumping bean. _Now, even those water suckers had gotten three of them through…how did we only…end up with TWO!? _

_Look, Edo, even more idiotic than Nova, look Chance, a douche who can't distinguish a truck from a mosquito even if both ran into him, look, Uri, the most happy go lucky faggot I have ever seen. Man, why am I, a person with such good looks, so wisedom be sharing the same status in a prestigious setting such as this!_

She ran her eyes through the remaining of the contestants. _Them! _She finally rested her view on the six Abyssian operatives. _Illia, Robert, Navi, Artson, Vincen, and…Subaru…would he recognize me? Perhaps. It had been long. _

There weren't much to say about the dark faction. They were diligent, powerful Duelists really, each possessing the ability to defeat a Dragon Lord when it comes to that. _Hm, what is Illia hiding under her dress? _Radia was sure she saw something, but dismissed it. _Why would I care what kind of pumpkin pants she wears? _

_Then…_She shifts her gaze to the lone girl. If there were anyone who could stood up to all the other factions bar the nature one who was absent, it was this female. _Sanctifier? No, her hair wasn't blue from what I know. Could this be Hana, the Flower of the Silver Skies? She definitely uses light cards. Another worthy opponent at the Kingdom Games. _

_ Talking of light, that little kid who answered the bonus question…I remember he has white hair? _Radia instantly remembers Oz and its scourge, White One. _No, can't be. There are none who can so much as resemble that man, let alone this munchkin._

Her sharp eyes located the boy she thought of, who was approached by Dendi, a mysterious yet powerful Duelist. _I mean, how else can someone cast Abduction Charger, a spell that cost 7 over and over without breaking a sweat? How else would the officials appoint a single man as the host if he had not the power to control the crowd?_ She watched as the two exchanged words, ending up with Dendi calling on the power of Abduction Charger again. This time, it wasn't the contestant that got transported. It was the hotel, the one where everyone registered just moments ago. Walls upon walls, tiles upon tiles, the multitudes of rooms accumulated like lego bricks.

Radia stood as a stanchion, a cold eye upon the phenomenon. Some others, namely the likes of the Abyssians and Hana had no trouble not flinching.

She looked back at the bunch of retards who were of the Dragon Folks, now slumped on the ground as though they have witness the explosion of the Yellow Stone Park super volcano.

"Huh," Radia sighed, "it seems I have to bear the weight of obtaining the precious victory. Front will hear no excuses."

* * *

><p>The grouping were done before the contestants had any idea of what happened. One minute they were in front of the gate, the next inside the hotel. Abduction Charger had that effect, of mass transporting something. Interestingly, from the depths of the corridors came some very pretty (of course, not as gorgeous as Subaru) ladies, who offered to take each person to their rooms. It was until they entered the room and find two more inside that they realized what was going on.<p>

At such, each encountered their teams.

Unfortunately, it wasn't ideal. Probably none of the Duelists were extraordinarily happy to see them paired up with a noob. Especially dragon noobs.

Such was the case of Illia.

"Punk." The obvious Dragon Folks raised a middle finger at the girl.

That made it.

When the third member of the group came into the room, he saw Illia trying to sew together two bed sheets with the man stuffed inside. That was Robert?

Being the cynical man he was, he had to say something.

"Interesting bed warming device you are developing, Jealous?"

"Yes, I will make one, I mean make you into one next, Robber?"

* * *

><p>Vincen, strolled, following the lady in front of him. "Well, finally I am free of that little bugger. She shall never find me again. No, I am free, free like a bird in the sky." Obviously, his high spirit led to him singing in great volumnes.<p>

Oblivious to the leading ladies' cringes (and her evil wicked grin), the member of the Dark Threesome was led to a room. She opened it, welcoming the arrival of the final member.

Vincen entered, hands behind his head, still blaring his makeshift song.

"Aye, I was denied for so long, denied that taste of the ultimate lack of PHHHH!"

The human boombox spat then inhaled his own phlem, inevitably choking on it. Of course, if it wasn't shock what else could it be? The culprit sat on the bed, right over a rope tied contestant.

"Hey daddy." A sweet little girl beamed, waving her tiny hands. To poor Vincen, there was nothing more venomous as that sight.

"N-NO! T-THERE MUST BE SOME MISTAKE, LET ME OUT, NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Will stood alone, watching his friends head off in different directions.<p>

_Well, there goes my Halcyon Days._

_Good bye life, good bye friends, good bye…_

"Why are you waving?" Dendi asked, interested.

"I am merely blessing them from the bottom of my heart." Will rep-lied. "I will miss them."

"But you got the question right, and the bonus will be great. Come too, ye raincoat man of the Pacific's Ocean." Dendi beckoned a youngster, the kid in raincoat, to come closer.

_How did he know my name? _Uri cocked his head, but that didn't matter. He doesn't really care. "Okie Dokie, Dendi, the host man. Where are we going?"

Uri spoke with a pleasant voice, one that stirs up the good side of all things. Optimism? Merely a half glass full of water.

"Now, come with me. I shall show you the possible prize you can obtain."

"Oh? Possible prize? We can choose?" Will's eyes became torches of curiosity. "What what what?"

"You will know soon enough, and before then, let's head to my office."

"Oh ah, office."

"Yes, an isolated room where I can watch porn all day and no one will notice…oh come on I am sorry, you two are underage, right. Yes, my office is where I keep track of everything that will be going on in the tournament. Though, so far, what do you think of the Kingdom Games?"

"Interesting." "Bombastic." The two youngsters said.

Dendi stopped in his track. He turned, hands on his knees, smiling rather stiffly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Kingdom Games is dangerous." Dendi paused, suddenly serious. "Never think it is child's play." He added, fiddling with his ring on his hand. "Last time there were 163 contestants who made it through the group stages. Then…Ninety-seven."

"Ninety-seven?" Will repeated.

"Ninety-seven is a number I will never forget."

"Why would that be?"

"Only ninety-seven players made it out in one piece. Of those that remained, twenty-four players were on the verge of dying, with 1 actually dead." Dendi looked up, coldness in his voice. "You, little boy, still sure it is the right place for you?"

Will swallowed at the numbers. Again, Dueling, not Kaijudo had caused so much distruction.

_Why do people have so little mercy? But still…how did Illia, Subaru, Ryu, and Vincen survive? They must have been through hell? _

Well, it is rather simple, isn't it? They made up their minds,

When the boy looked up again, he said. "Illia said that I have to experienced the cruelty of Duel Masters to enjoy it, and the White One said even though DM may represent sorrow and regret, it is contained more hope that we can imagine, and I thought they might be right. Yes, so then I want to see if they were right." A card in Will's Deckcase shone, producing a glow even through his long coat. The boy saw none of it, continuing. "Only if I made up my mind to witness more will I actually get the chance to do. This brings me to the Kingdom Games, to the realms of Duel Masters, to see the world from their eyes."

Stunned, Dendi and Uri simply stopped in their tracks. They had never considered the possibility of that. As far as they were concerned, the non-Talented cared not for them, and will never try to 'see' their worlds.

"Bravo, I guess I have to change my view on you, young boy." Dendi picked up his feet. "However, let's finish the prize collecting procedure before we delve deeper into your story shall we?"

"Um, yes." Will smiled, skipping after him. The card let off no more light.

"By the way, how did you know that Kensei Dragon and Yammato Dragon is the correct choice?" Opening a door, Dendi asked.

"Oh, I had my sources." Will answered, smiling as he entered the room.

"Sources, you mean hints?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. And, if you don't mind me asking, I am just wondering, how do you know White One?"

"I can't tell you that. Illie said I can't tell that to anyone."

"Illie? You mean Illia the Bride of Death? Interesting. The Abyssians knew the secrets?" Uri remarked, interjecting himself in the middle of their conversations.

"Well, only Illea and Reu san knows of that." Will answered, finding a seat.

"Eh, slow down there buddy, secrets aren't secrets if everyone knew." Dendi cut Will off before he leaked anymore info. Indicating the raincoated boy to sit as well, the host started: "Let's see, for the prize we have a selection of a few choices. First is a luxurious room for you to rest in after every day. This meant a portable villa that will appear by your side at your selected position when night falls." Dendi sat down and from the shadows of his tux, produced a watch. "All you needed to do is just to push this button, and we will do the rest for you."

"Whoa, so we get to keep the house after the Games itself?" Uri's eyes were sparkling as well.

Dendi squinted, trying to avoide the two pairs of brilliant lights. "Well, only if you actually won. Then you may keep it."

"Ahh…" Will sighed heavily. There was no way he could win. "What else are there?"

Five cards appeared in Dendi's hand.

"This is your next choice." He said. "A pick of the following Super Rare cards."

Both boys leaped to their feet. "What are they!" "Oh uh, let me see!"

"Don't be so hasty, it is Drag Moon, Skull Moon, Thunder Moon, Blizzard Moon, and Pangaea Moon."

"Ultimate Evolutions!"

"Yes, you know them?"

"One of the Ocean's Eleven, Kerrie uses that. Carribbean Moon, the Enlightened."

"Interesting." Dendi could've yawned, but he gave no two hoots about that. Instead, he took out the fourth card. "Since you are the fourth cSo I am sure you are interestedi

Uri lowered his gaze…he wanted the card really, but his Deck used no evolutions. Curling his wavy blue hair with his fingers, the kid pondered. As for Will he was already wowing at the wonders of Skull and Drag Moon. Both had powers above 10,000, both Triple Breakers, both immensely powerful. Especially Drag Moon. That can be fitted into his Deck well.

"So you have decided?" Dendi knew he had the two kids hooked. "I think you both can make the choice now, and use those. They are, after all, wonderful creatures."

Will's eyes were about to spew sparkles. Hooked alright, the boy was no fool. "What'st the last prize? I want to know."

"Definitely. I also have a food coupon, but I don't think you two are in love with that choice. There is also a Duel Pass. It will get you get out of one game for free. Yes, that means during the Kingdom Games, whenever you would be loosing, you can use the Pass and run like a coward." The host offered the last three choices. "Depends on what you need. Or, you get a certificate from me. Until the end of the tournament, you may borrow cards from contestants. Of course, this has a pretty big restriction. No more than 2 cards can be lend from a single person, may not borrow cards from the same person twice, the cards must be returned after the game immediately." Dendi read the rules. "So, you still in? Whoa, stop your eyelash batting. It is really not the best choice? You don't want a selected Super Rare card? Really?"

"I have enough for myself. Rather, I want to see everybuddies decks." Will made a ' :D ' face that Uri replicated. Dendi cringed.

"Oh you two, so Uri, same choice?" He saw the other kid put down Blizzard Moon.

"Yes, please, that is quite a special privilege." Uri flapped his arms.

"Alright then." The host retrieved the 5 Enlightened creatures. He actually looked quite crushed. Crushed as in he thought he had done something wrong. "I will keep them for later. Huh…ok, I really feel bad right now, it is like I have ripped off two kids. Oh stop smiling will ya! Though, if you don't mind, I will offer both of you a special card."

"Special?" Will said.

"Well, there are only 10 copies of these in the world so far. 5 of them are with DMRT, 2 with the Dragon Folks, 1 disappeared, and two with me."

"Oh? Supreme Rare cards?"

"You can say so. Until the next time the verdict is given from the Halls above, no more of these creatures will appear. So here you go. One for each." Sighing, Dendi produced two cards, both sleeved, beautiful . On it, a dragon, a heavily armored, wielding a blazing sword and shield with great emerald wings with feathers of light seemed ready to sprang out of it.

Will carefully took the one offered to him and lifted it to his face with trembling hands, trying to read its name.

"Bo…bo…X?"

* * *

><p>The girl's glare felt like a red hot pan, shearing.<p>

Subaru felt like he had tanned as though he had showed off his muscles under the blazing sun for ten days. A drop of sweat left his chin.

"Subaru of the Abyss." The girl spoke, her red hair flowed with her words.

"Radia of the Dragon Folks." Subaru felt another sweat of his drop. "I didn't never thought I will see you again under such circumstances. Ah haha…so how've you been?"

"You dare ask me how have I been?" She arched an eyebrow.

_N-not good. _Subaru turned his face aside. _ Why am I in the same group…_

"You know, I actually have very very—" She started.

Subaru interrupted before the conversation went bad. "I know you are very very angry. But you know, I wasn't the most free man in the world once the Abyss became my home…" His voice faded as he watched Radia's face grew colder and colder.

After a brief moment of awkward silence, the girl broke it.

"I was just saying I missed you." Radia pouted.

"What? You do?" Subaru shot up. _Wait, she is not pissed at me for not…_

"I said it once, not going to say it again." She turned her head away from the young man, feeling a bit guilty at her own sudden rage.

"Wait, why would you…forgive me?" The Abyssian asked.

"Well, Subaru, you have done nothing wrong. And…" She said. "After all, you are the prettiest person I have met after myself."

"Oh great." A nice face palm was Subaru's answer. "Thanks."

Radia's face turned slightly red. "If our faction aren't so different, I might propose to…"

Something fell to the ground.

Both occupants of the room turned at the same time.

"You." "Edo Kanda, TenthOcean's Eleven."

"Subaru, the first time you met a girl, you already got her proposing to you!?" Edo, the recent intruder, exclaimed in response.

"Huh?" "What!? I said I might propose to have you included in the Dragon Folk's special forces under Kiting." The dark and fire Duelist replied at the same time.

"Oh, so Subaru is still free for the taking? Well then things just got easier to deal with." The water Duelist crackled evily. "Oh, get me a glass of milk. And so you guys are my teammates?"

"Huh." "Life is tough."

They got Edo to sit down with his glass on sofa, where Radia took the bed and Subaru was left but nothing but the ledge of the window.

"So let me get this straight. You two actually knew each other?" The water Duelist took a sip from his glass of milk.

"Yes, we do." Subaru scratched his head.

"Yes, of course. He tainted me nine years ago." Radia crossed her arms.

Edo spat out his mouthful of milk and coughed everything he had drank so far out onto the floor. "He WHAT!?"

"I…" Subaru actually hang his head, as though he actually did something.

Edo felt tears ran down his face. "And all those times I thought we were meant to be…"

"Huh? Meant to be? Oh wait a moment there, it is exactly not what you think it is. It was an unfortunate accident."

"Unfortunate accident that you deflowered that girl!?"

"Deflowered? WHAT? I didn't touch her! She touched me!"

Edo threw a coughing fit again. "You, lady, what did you do to my beautiful Subaru!"

The young woman from Dragon Folks sighed. "Is his mental status always so low?"

"Indeed."

"So I guess we have something to explain to mister…someone from the Pacific's Ocean. Well, Subaru was, indeed—"

~Flash Back—9 years ago~

Radia hates guard duty.

She hates them even more so when it is humid, wet, and rainy (probably the same thing, but she can careless).

Unfortunately, the Dragon Folks were out hunting, fighting the Godwin Society over something, which she cared not for.

"Ah, stop raining!" She roared into the air, shaking the roof, which send down a shower of water droplets in protest. "Ah, this is by far the most…most…boring thing that a person can ever do! It is like capital punishment, it is just not fair, especially not for a young adorable beautiful being like me to stand in a cave looking out into a this…waterfall of rain."

Radia shook her fist. "I hate you, Desmond, I hate you Hypus, I hate you Kage, I hate you Front!" She yelled, seemingly to protest, but more so trying to get rid of that hanging boredom. Just when she planned to go to take a rage nap, she sense something.

Some form approached from a far.

Rain fell hard, forming a blasted curtain that covered her view, but she had one more weapon. An acute scense of smell.

Taking in a nice waft, the distinct tint of iron struck her, and instantly she became alarmed.

Iron, especially in this amount, meant one thing only.

Blood.

Her hand fled to her Deckcase, a stonecarved marvel. Feeling the weight in her hand calmed that jumping heart a tad bit. She took a deep breath, telling herself that all would be fine.

Then she ran into the rain.

It was far before she located the source of blood. There was a girl with a flood of black hair, uncut,

The girl said something. What she said Radia couldn't hear it over the rain, but everyone knew what a person in the run wants. "You want an umbrella?" Radia yelled.

Her audience only shook her head, then, to Radia's surprise, collapsed.

"Stay there, I am coming over!" Radia rushed forward and stopped dead as her eyes fell up on the objection she saught. A girl.

She had on a black…rag, which complimented her features extraordinarily well. It seemed to be a cape or cloak of sorts, but the hood fell off, torn, revealing some lengthy black hair. A delicate face laid sideways in a pool of mud, and in her hands (oh such pretty slender fingers!) rest something that brought a grin to Radia's face.

"Duelist! Young, and more importantly, a girl!" Radia poked that face, sensing how the soft skin resist the pressure she applied. "A girl with such tender skin!"

With a huff and a puff, Radia dragged her capture back, through the gate, down the Throat of the Nest, across the training halls into her custom lair (all the same while, the poor girl who was dragged had her face rubbing on the ragged volcanic rock).

"Poor thing," Radia said, observing that bloodied face, not knowing she was the culprit "She must be bleeding heavily to have that much blood rubbed on her face. Oh well, a good steam bath will help."

With that, she tossed her new victim into her personal geyser vent, then unleased the steam.

Surely, once Radia had her capture laying on her bed, the capture was as red as a lobster. Fortunately, being unconscious does bring the extra effect of being slight ignorant of their current state, or else the first degree burn would be more than enough to leave the black haired Duelist screaming for a week during the steam bath (sauna).

One effect that came out extra well though, was that the dirt were completely washed from the rag of hers. Radia struggled to remove the top half of the cape, piling it on the ground. When she beholded the unconscious's girl's chest. Well, at least she saw what is left of that _chest. _Where flesh should be was a scar from some sort of beast, carved a gigantic X. It was so deep that the ribs were almost visible. Horrified, she shift her gaze up and was stunned again, this time from awe. All the blood, mud, scum had been thoroughly leached by the steam bath, revealing something that even Radia would marvel at. A face…no, it is _the _face.

And so she did, adoring it for a whole night, watching the peacefulness until she fell asleep herself.

When the day descended, sending out a legion of light that flooded the room, the black haired beauty woke up. With a light yelp, she leaped over Radia to reach her cape. Of course, Radia didn't put that back on her last night, so she had slept half naked. Though it actually wasn't the cape that she cared most for though, it was her Deckcase that was clipped to a hidden pouch in that cape.

She frantically reached for her inky Deckcase, throwing it open, then dumping its content out. Card spilled into a pile, which she tore through to get to the bottom. Radia, obviously awoke from that 'getting-leaped-over-the-head' ordeal, watched with great interest as her rescueee winnowed for a single card, which he held up after some efforts.

It was a dark evolution creature with a cost of 10. What it's name Radia could careless.

As the girl slowly packed her cards, Radia made her move. Introducing herself, Radia said, "I am Radia, an Egg, soon to be Drake and very soon a Lord. What's your name?"  
>"Su…Subaru." A bit startled still, she replied, a rather soft, perhaps low (for a female) voice.<p>

_So magnificently cute! _Radia clutched her cheeks, savoring the timbre of that tender sound which the throat of her rescueee spoke with.

"Subaru, Subaru, Shoe + Bar = Rule?"

"Pronounciation would be correct, but making it into a formula would be too much." Subaru didn't like the sound of that at all. Shoe and Bar doesn't make any rules at all.

However, Radia wasn't done. "We should Duel."

"Duel?"

"Yes, and if I win, I get some cards from you."

"You win? That would be quite…difficult per say, but what if I win?"

"I will give some Dragons." Radia smiled with great ferocity.

"But I don't use Dragons." Her destined opponent blinked.

"Shut up, everyone uses Dragons." Radia puffed out her chest, which wasn't very developed.

"I am using a Reaper Deck, more or less dark creatures and Demon Commands at the core of it." Subaru explained. "I really don't use that many dragons."

"Bollocks, how about Heroes or Humans?"

"Heroes?" Subaru asked.

"Like this one." Radia took a card out from her Deck. "Yuu, the Hyper."

"Hey, I am Yuu, the Passiante Duel Hero!" A little man appeared with a puff of smoke. He had on a large crimson coat, with a messy spiky head of red. "And there is no one like me!"

"Oh yes there is." Another puff brought out another tiny man. This one had a cleanly cut hair with black cape over a blue suite. "Atsuto, the Strategist."

Both Duelists' mouth dropped open.

"Y-You have another one…" "Y-Yuu, Atsuto's counterpart?"

They shared a look.

"Where did you get yours!?" "Where did you get Yuu?"

They asked.

"Well, I will tell you if you won." "Same then."

"And so the legendary duel begins." Yuu shook hands with Atsuto. They might have much to say to each other, but there was one thing above all of the both of them. Commentary.

"Indeed, I am super excited what the players will use. It is not unusual for Subaru (my owner) to use darkness. In fact, he uses Reapers at the moment." Atsuto said, using his magnetic lush voice pair with Yuu's powerful energetic one.

"As for the lady, she uses Dragons and not just Dragons, but also with Samurai."

"So it is then, we have our Duelists! Reaper of the Eternal Death vs."

"Vs. the Dragons of the Ambitious Samurai!"

"Dueru Starto!"

The two went on, holding onto mics that appeared from no where.

The two actually Duelist just looked at them with very blank expression. They haven't even shuffled their Decks, let along set up for a game.

"Subaru, do you mind if we throw the two of them out of the room?" Radia said, after a while."

"Sure. It just plain weird to have two noisy spectators." Subaru agreed.

"Hey, we might be small, but we have rights!"

"You can't throw us out of the room! We have to ahhhhhhh!"

Radia wrapped them up in the blanket of her bed then tossed them into the geyser vent…well not exactly into but just right by it.

"At last, we have peace." Subaru finished shuffling.

"So let's Duel?" Radia placed her Deck down. She was ready.

"Ok, Shields up, Hands up. Cut Deck. 4, Deathraois."

"Ha, only 4? I can easily cut a…2, Faerie Life." Radia lost. "Oh, Faerie Life, I hate you now."

"Well then, let's bring it on. I charge a dark Mana. Your turn."

Radia drew a card. "Natural Snare into Mana. Your turn."

"I summon Atsuto!" Subaru said, after he put a card into his Mana Zone. An immobile man appeared in his Battle Zone.

"Hm, he seem lifeless." He poked it, but it didn't move at all.

"Perhaps the real him was Summoned outside of the game?" Radia offered an explanation.

"Could easily be." Subaru said. "Well, continuing, I draw two cards from its effect, then discards two." Two dark cards landed in the Grave.

"I use Hell's Scrapper…as a Mana fodder. Then I cast Faerie Life. Plus one to my Mana Zone." Radia finished her turn.

"Interesting. Mana charging? For Dragons? Well, guess they aren't so mighty by themselves. I summon a Maxval. Atsuto, break a Shield."

"Thanks for the card, Subaru. I draw one more, then summon Yuu, the Passionate Hero. Yuu, with speed attacker and 3000 power, kill Atsuto!" Yuu, a limp man, bounced into Atsuto's form, and Atsuto rolled limply into Subaru's grave.

"No thank you. I summon Ravaal for 1 then Deathraios for 3." Subaru brought out a 4 cost Demon Command. "I destroy Deathraois using its own effect. That means, Yuu is gone as well."

"Why so hasty? You are almost handless and killing your own creatures?" Radia taunted.

"You will see soon, lady of fire." Subaru replied.

"Well, Zangeki Armor from me then. End turn."

"Oh, doing nothing?"

"You will see."

"You mentioned that I have no hand? Well, darkness and water are quite some friends. In fact, water had brought me great advantage. Look, here is my treasure, restricted but nonetheless, awesome. I summon Aquan."

The curly haired Cyber Lord fidgeted. With a lift of its arms, 5 cards card turned over, revealing 4 dark cards that Radia knew nothing off. "Well, Aqua Surfer to Grave, others going to my Hand. Your turn."

"Heh, not attacking? Why so held back?" Radia asked.

"To bring on the big cheese of course." Subaru answered, smiling.

"Well, then, it is your fault then if you don't take your chances. I summon Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon."

A huge burst of flames dominated the room. Rubble fell from above as the D-Waves materialized an Armored Dragon with a power of 6000.

Only 6000.

Subaru smirked. "Only 6000 power? That's a shame to the name of Armored Dragons?"

Radia returned a smirk. "Perhaps, but as taught by my great teacher Hypus, dragons exist not by one, but by multitudes. Gravity Zero!"

"First Gravity Zero Dragon I will summon is Valkyrious Samurai Dragon. In case you don't know, Gravity Zero means…"

"Means whenever a set of condition is met, you may summon the creature without cost. I have seen one in action before." Subaru's heart fell cold. Of course he knows what that is.

"Smart. Well, the condition for Valkyrious Samurai Dragon is the existence of Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon. Since I summoned that this turn, it means the condition is met. But that's not it. I also summon Valkyrios Dragon. Its Gravity Zero clause is 'whenever you have two or more Dragons in your Battle Zone'. Well, I have exactly two, so that goes into my Battle Zone as well. Bu yah !"

Radia emptied her Hand this turn. Not that she regrets it anyhow.

"Remember my dear Zangeki Armor?" She pointed at the Cross Gear. Costing 4, it is one of those Cross Gears that helped reduce the cost of Dragons by 1 when not crossed. But when it is… "It is so convenient that I have Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon, Subaru, since it can be crossed with Zangeki Armor without cost! That gives all my Dragons +2000 power and Speed Attacker. That means…"

"Yabai…" Subaru frowned.

"What?" Radia didn't catch that word.

"Nothing. It just a way of saying 'oh crap.'"

"Oh crap is the right way of expressing your prediction. Well, Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon attack. With its effect, I can put a Shield from my Shield Zone into Grave to destroy a creature. Bye, Maxval."

The blue black Grand Devil Blocker blew up with a slash from the Samurai Dragon. With the Zangeki Armor attached, the dragon was more fierce than not. Its sword slash went through the Blocker's corpse, and took out two Shields of Subaru.

"Aqua Pit! Bounce back…Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon." One of them was a Shield Trigger.

The Cross gear was detached from the Samurai Dragon. That, in turn, removes all the Speed Attacking capabilities of the Dragons on the Battle Zone.

"Lucky Shield Trigger." That's all Radia could say.

"Surely so." Even Subaru thought so.

"I summon another Maxval and Ravaal," Subaru looked at the cards in his Hand. They were of great use, but usage must come with Mana. And that is what he lacks.

"Ha? Another? Well then, I put Hustle Castle onto my Shields. Whenever a creature enters the BZ under my control, I get to draw a card. Now, Gravity Zero."

"Huh? Didn't you use all your Gravity Zero's last turn?" Subaru asked.

"Nah, I just drew this one. Balkerios Dragon! Then I draw card. Another Balkerios Dragon. Draw another. End turn. I will allow you to live longer, Subaru." Radia smirked. "Against Dragons there are no resistence."

"Heh, let me tell you differ. I summon a Bell Hell De Gaul. End turn."

"That's your resistence? Pathetic. Subaru. Well, let me showed you the card that you bounced. Oh yes, Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon. Game over Subaru. I will break all your Shields and your body as well. I summon Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon!"

"And then you will not cross the Cross Gear?"

"You wish. I will draw a card. Ach, can't use it, but well, Cross, then I attack with Balkerios Dragon. Double Break."

"Shield Trigger, Emergency Typhoon." He drew two cards and discarded one. The one he discarded had a cost of 10.

"Heh, that wouldn't do anything. Well then, Balkerios Dragon break two more Shield!" The last Shield of Subaru shattered.

It formed in his Hand.

"It is my lucky game after all." Subaru smiled. "Terror Pit."

"Seriously!" Radia started.

"Of course, I target Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon."

"I have two more Dragons to attack!" Radia pointed to her Battle Zone. A Balkerios and Valkerios looked blood thirsty.

"Not done here. With Bell Hell de Gaul, I shuffle my Deck. Then reveal the top card. If it is a Demon Command…say hi to Olzekia, General of Decapitation. I will put that into my Battle Zone, and then destroy my Aqua Surfer. For you, two creatures will die."

"Ha, I will destroy my two tapped Balkerios Dragon." Radia send two dragons of hers into the Grave. "What else've you got?"

"Since two more creatures of yours died, I shall shuffle again. Top card is…Ballom Monarch. I put into my Hand. Now, please let me get a miracle…top card, Deathraios!"

Radia was stunned. She knew what Deathraois is capable of. "Well that means, one of your untapped Dragons will die, and I still have a Blocker. I shall shuffle again…top card Cyber Brain."

Radia attacked once more, which Subaru promptly blocked with Maxval. "I…end my Turn." She looked very angry.

She had every right to be. But in that anger that was admiration as well. Subaru foiled her final attack with such unbelievable finesse that made the dark Duelist even more beautiful in her eyes. That's how great Duelists play!

"My Turn. I summon Death March." A deathpuppet evolution appeared. "Then, Death March, evolve into Ballom Monarch." Subaru placed a card over the 1 cost evolution. 7 cost evolution Demon Command. More importantly, a Ballom.

If Angels have Alcadeias lineage to be grateful of, creatures of darkness had Balloms to look up to. They are the epiphany of Demon Commands, a series of creatures that ruled over the Darkness civilization.

The Monarch was only their youngest but perhaps most powerful one.

"You have not enough Man…" Radia began, then stopped.

"Man? I am a male after all." Subaru noticed that she was half pointing at his Mana Zone, which only boost 5 more cards untapped. "Ah, you mean my Mana? I am sure you noticed that my Battle Zone had, what do you call it, something that does the same as Cocco Lupia?"

"I know." Radia puffed her cheek up. "That and that reduce cost of dark creatures?"

"It is not called that and that, young lady. It is like Cocco Lupia, look at those soft coat, beaks ever so sharp, handsome to the point of attracting young girls like you…ok you are not a young girl, since you are not attracted to it."

"What, just tell me its effect and name," Radia stomped her feet. "So that I can make some meal out of that next time I see it in game."

"Ravaal, Fuuma Devil Reaper. Grand Devil, 1000 power." Subaru replied, stroke one of them by its neck. "Poor me, Shieldless. Oh well, that's how I evolved my creatures."

"So you are evolving that."

"Yes."

"Then shut it and do it."

"Fine." The black beauty went ahead. The card he held slid smoothly into his Battle Zone. "Evolution on Death March, Ballom Monarch, my Reaper King."

"Ha, you want to…oh…" Radia saw that Subaru was about to order attack.

"Oh yes, Ballom Monarch, ike!"

The carrot head broke into a victorious sneer. "Daring play there, but yes, if I get a Shield Trigger, what, even if it is a triple breaker, it wouldn't help you at all! I have Shields left, Subaru, and I will win the game next turn as long as you hit a Natural Snare or Hell's Scrapper!"

The raven head broke into a grim grin. "Did I declare the target of attack? No, I am not letting you go the simple way."

"So what, you going to kill one of my dragons? Good news, I've got more."

"Well, that good news will turn into bad ones very soon." Subaru smiled as cute as he could smile. "Attack Valkerios Samurai Dragon."

"Okay, now it is my turn, I—what, stop waving like a turd."

"Turds don't wave."

"Now they do."

"But do turds tell you the effect of Ballom Monarch? Probably not, but behold this. Whenever this creature, a creature of yours with Reaper in their name, or a Demon Command of yours win a Battle, you may put a creature from your Grave into the Battle Zone. Listen, it is my Graveyard."

"What's so good about junk?"

"What's so good? Radia, thanks for resuscitating me, because," Subaru reached into the pile of cards that lay motionless in his Graveyard. "All junks are worthy to be revived."

"You…"

"And of course, I bring back Dorballom." Subaru felt energy, a wave of darkness that washed over him. He raised a hand, and with it rose something from his Grave. It descended like black rain, onto Olzekia, transforming it, until there was only one thing left.

Dorballom. The white fox/goat priest of death. Nothing could stand before it, not now, not ever. A few dozens of fox heads elongate themselves from the throne he sat on, charging over and into Radia's Battle Zone and Mana Zone. From there, all non darkness cards were erased.

"How's that for interesting." Subaru smiled brightly…no, smiled darkly.

Suddenly, one of the fox heads turned around and run right for something outside of the Game. There was a little man dressed in red, running for his life along with his partner. Subaru scooped them up, and then waved off the attacking fox head.

"You two…" Subaru started.

"Yuu, my friend!" Atsuto finished.

"Atsuto, my bro!" Yuu hugged Atsuto.

"You gaylos…" The dark haired one sighed.

"We have escaped the evil clutches of steam." Yuu pointed.

"And have come back to witness the legend's birth." Atsuto said. "Dorballom, it is quite the finisher."

"He is, and he is…ah…I can't really remember why it is so important to me." Subaru said, holding his head. "Well, what's the past has past. Let it be."

Yuu and Atusuto looked up into Subaru's eyes and found it very dark. "Hm, he lost his memories didn't he?" "Probably."

"Stop…"

"Stop what?" Subaru asked the two little man.

"We didn't say anything." "yeah."

"So who did…"

"Stop it…" The white foxes had reached out of the Battle Zone into her Mana Zone. Not only that, they had managed to slid right at Radia. Tying her tightly, the foxes' bodies stretched, forming ropes that tied various body parts together, especially her hands and feet. Then, as though still doing some morning stretching, the multitude of foxes bend around the thorax or Radia and between her legs in some weird bondage. "…please…" Radia pleaded, struggling, and panting.

"Did I just hear you say stop?" Atsuto turned, then covered his nose. "Oh wow, holy…"

"Atsuto my bro…oh HOTNESS!" Yuu yelled

"Eh…."

Apologetic, Subaru retracted his cards as fast as he could. As he pulled his Mana Zone away, whatever D-Wave that substained the Game fell apart. That broke the bond of the Duel. Sparks jumped, charring the walls, the floor and the cape as well. The two Duel Heroes suddenly realized that it wasn't safe to stay around. They ran, but too late, two bolts of lightning nailed them.

Though, the dissipation of creatures came much slower. Subaru actually had to try ripping Dorballom's tentacle like foxes away to free Radia.

"You win…" Radia bit her lips, saying. Tears well up in her eyes, but Subaru wasn't sure if they were of shame or anger, and the black haired one decided it wasn't smart to ask either.

"Thank you, Good Game…"

"IT WASN'T GOOD!" Radia yelled.

"I am sorry!" Subaru bowed. "Please forgive me!"

"Forgive you for what! Winning? Or ording your creatures to…to…to…"

"I…"

"You…are so going to—" Radia was going to finish her sentence, but something interrupted her.

It was the opening of the door.

"I just caught scent of a gigantic amount of dark energy that is rather unusual. Radia, did you just stole Kiting's…" Someone came in. In a deep red trench coat, a silver haired man entered. He and Subaru made eye contact. "Oh hi, boyfriend of Radia, surprised that the tomboy of Dragon Folks actually is able to—"

"No, I am not!" "HE IS NOT!"

"Radia, you have grown up, and I am proud of you."

"Shut up Kage!" The girl leaped at the man like a cat, who just pushed in the air and send the girl flying right ontop of Subaru.

"This is an interesting position. Girl ontop, very well." Kage's eyes narrowed. "So…it is, Chocolate, take a picture."

A firebird, crowned, chirped, bringing out an Old World camera.

_Snap! _

"Let me take a look at that. Oooh, nice one, Choco, you may have a roast drumstick later."

"CHIRP!" The little firebird protested. Apparently it had no love of devouring one of its buddie's leg. "Chirp, chirp chirp!"  
>"Ok fine, I will not roast it, but how about barbeque?"<p>

"It's the same thing!" Radia bursted, knowing exactly what the firebird said. "Stop trying to turn Chocolate into a cannibal. And give me that camera!"

"But Radia, the last time you said if a male enters your room, you said you will devour him alive? That makes you a wannabe cannibal?" Kage winked.

"What? Her? She is not a male." Radia bursted. "You can't be, right? Subaru?"

"He is." "I am." Both of them were very honest.

"Oh…what? NOOOOOOOO!"

~End of Flash Back~

"Very soon, I was kicked out of the Nest." Subaru sighed. "Unfortunately, I actually promised her I will come back to visit…but that promise didn't end up well."

"Subaru, you are a donkey's rear, you know?" Radia crossed her arms.

"Yes, I know. So Edo, no comments?" Subaru turned to his best friend, and saw him crying. "What, Edo, what happened?"

"Subaru you don't want me." Edo got teary.

"Why would _I want you_?" For once, Subaru raged.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Throughout the hotel, teams were being completed. One by one, they were found, their members met, and then readied.<p>

* * *

><p>Room 242<p>

"Name's Chance, from Pacific's Ocean."

"Ryu of…"

"Ah, Dragon Folks's Dragon Lord, good to see you!"

"You know me?"

"Who doesn't know about the one who stole the wife of the High Lord Full Frontal?"

"Huh? What, wait, what WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>Room 317<p>

"I am Nova, and you two will listen to me, do whatever I say, and follow me at all times, capiche? Very good. Now your first mission will be to…unpack my luggage and cook me dinner!"

* * *

><p>Room 226<p>

"Hey pretty, do you want to share a bed tonight?"

"Wait."

"Oh? That means a yes? Awesome…wait, why did you take out a knife? Wait wait wait! PUT DOWN THAT AHHH!"

"Awesome, now we have one eunich among us, do you want to be the second? By the way, you may call me Hana."

* * *

><p>Room 183<p>

"My name is Pyro."

"Hey, I am—"

"Shut up. I don't need to know who you are, I only need to know if you can be good enough to be my partner. The last one proved himself. His name is called Artson. Now, let's Duel."

* * *

><p>Room 101<p>

Stunning.

Will had seen pretty girls and gorgeous faces. Subaru and Illia had to count, right? But not really to Will—they were simply too old for him. Of course, only around 3 years apart, but that felt too a lot for Will, enough for him to feel that they were adults. Of course, his utterly tiny stature comprised part of that thinking.

Now he faced a new crisis. He actually thought a girl was stunning.

"Oh ah, are you Regent Flora?" Uri jumped past the frozen Will into the room.

"I am." Flora turned to face them. Her voice is a bit low, but alto suits Will's taste just fine. He couldn't bear the thought of his new dream girl screeching.

"You are my most hated enemy number 104." Uri smiled.

"And I thought you would've said you are my greatest fan." Flora joked. "But I guess having a…you are of the Ocean's Eleven? Good to have some fine Duelist on the group."

"It was a good surprise when Dendi the host said you were in our group." The raincoat wearer bounced on the sofa. "Always good to be on the team of the champion. Will, why are you so shy? Come in."

"Oh, Uri, my heart is pounding." Will walked in like robot. She is too adorable!

"What's your name?" Flora asked.

"I-I am Will, William Play."

"So, Will Play." Will cringed at Flora's interperation of his name.

"Better call me Will. Thanks."

"Let me see your Deck?" Flora opened her hand.

"Ah, ok," Will done so.

The Regent flipped through it, and frowned.

"Your Deck, it is terrible." Flora remarked.

"Hey, it is constructed by others!" Will had to defend it

"You didn't make your Deck?"

"Why not?"

"Then it is even worse." Flora stated.

"I…"

"Remember that only your Deck counts. It is the one thing that makes you stronger, one thing that allows you to raise above others. And when it comes to the point where you need play the game of your life, only you own Deck will make it. It should be the one thing, if not the last thing, you should trust.

"Mhmm." The raincoated boy nodded to the tempo of Flora's words.

"Uri, you too?"

"Uri le thinks so too. Your Deck is always yours, and no one can play it better."

"Now, get some sleep. Kingdom Game begins." Regent Flora got up, went to her room, closing the door rather loudly. Uri left as well, finding his own bed.

_Really? _

Will laid back, hitting the bed. This will be a sleepless night. And no, he wouldn't be thinking of Flora. She was stern, a bit too stern. Oh well, let's see how it goes. Now…Will sighed.

"My Deck…"

* * *

><p><em>To the North, near CERN~<em>

Room 000

There was one frantic person, frantically pacing the room. Franitcally he scratched his hair, thinking off a possible explaination, but there were none.

That's Professor Yami, the Director of Research for DMRT and the World Government. He slammed his hands down on the metallic table. Jey, knowing not to bother his superior, had headed to the opposite side of the room, conduiting his own research.

Yami pulled out a recording pen from his lab coat. He pressed on.

"Why, why why?"

"Something must've happened."

"This is Yami, and this the second day from the last recording, the day when Cheer was seen last."

"Neovenna's servaillance system had been sabortaged. No footage can be obtained other than that of her entering the City."

"The signal of Limit Breaker 005 had faded at approximately daybreak, over Neovenna."

"I have waited for two days. That had to be enough for her to show up on the radar again."

"Chirico's Summoning Cost had jumped over the bar to 120% of Cheer's highest limit. That meant Empress Chirico is the first known victim of the MPR two weeks ago. She is banned."

"Yet Cheer still used her."

"Two days ago. Signal of powerful D-Wave appearing inside and over Neovena."

"Signs of Chirico being used. Jey recall flag of Empress Chirico raise."

"Signs of psychics have been observed, yet Cheer used no psychics."

"Only one possible explaination then, even though that is nearly impossible."

Yami inhaled deeply, clutching onto his pen tightly, trying to hide his emotions.

"Cheer is dead."


	27. Chapter 26: FfP —First Game

**Chapter 26 FfP —First Game**

**Fight for Pawn**

_So I guess this is it, after so long, the first game is out. Sadly, Theresa broke down half way, so I had to wait a few weeks before continuing, and then...well, I did hope the game between Will and the man be more intensive...ended up having Will evolve into a troll._

Not far down in the tunnel, somewhere over the ranges that looked towards the northen section of the Wall of Aeons, Elaina caught the scurrying mouse.

"So what mischief is that sucker up to again?" She muttered to herself as she tried to calm the rather disturbed Disturbed Chuusa. "Hm, why are holding that piece of paper."

The little Remnant creature held tightly a white paper, one that was stained with something. So…She wrenched it off, then read it. Immediately she regretted her choice.

"This…this is!" Color drained from her face. Quickly she lifted her gaze from the piece of browned crispy toilet paper. "Ricky…"

_Boom!_

Of course, she only felt a minor brushing of heat before her world turned upside down. Dust fell like rain drops, only not to wet her but to cover her. A thin blanket of fine powder layered over the dazed girl before she could come to her senses.

"Ricky…" She said again, spitting out the bitter earth. The distinct scent of burnt potassium nitrate lingered in her nostril, telling her that the boy had detonated the planted 500 pounds of explosives hidden in the broken shack. That, in effect, is to seal off the entrance of the tunnel.

Elaina had never felt so much need to run. Of that was what she was good at. Throwing off her sandals, the green haired girl took off, having the sole of her feet kiss the ground ever so tightly. That empowered her. Refreshed with each step, she took off, a gale through fallen leaves.

Rocks stood in her way, but she overthrew them like they were plastic toys. As a Nature Duelists, strength was their forte. One by the one, the pieces of boulders shifted from their base, reveal a path to the blown shack.

The flames already died off by the time she reached, though the explosion did scatter around of what's left of the make shift shack. Falling to her knees, her trembling hands touched the very familiar earth, but she dared not move it. What if, if there is that chance at all, that she moves those rocks and discovered the mutilated remains? That, alone would be too much.

And then, as she watched, a hand appeared.

It was not Ricky's.

Pale, ghostly white, was the hand. Rocks floated, lifted by some unknown force. A light hiss permeate the space, and, as she watched, filling the collapsed shelter with a an eerie glow.

D-Wave, manifesting as light! She noticed.

That was enough. Really. Someone was alive, and she was sure it wasn't Ricky, however much she wanted that hand to be owned by the boy.

She darted off, praying that she would make it to the base deeper underground. There, she could proceed to warn the others.

Warn them of one thing.

The Regent is coming.

* * *

><p>Magna's hand reached to the air space above. Slowly she exerted the output of D-Waves, controlling at approximately 10% of her maximum output. The pressure around lessened, proven by the expulsion of boulders.<p>

"Rise, Zen Transcendent God." She whispered, and the gigantic form below jolted into life.

She was unscathed in the blast. How?

The Regent simply Summoned a creature and that simply negated the damaged it could've wraught.

Now with the same creature, she will storm the halls of the Nature Duelists.

One does not simply provoke a war with DMRT.

No, especially not with angry Regents looking to demolish all signs of life.

* * *

><p>Before the sun peaked out through the clouds over the shadowed realms of Collossius, the youngest Regent was already awoke, working quickly, flexing her body. Her routine exercise included some finger training. Yes, nimble fingers matters. Then, using the bed's post as weight by wrapping her legs around it, she completed a hundreds of sit ups, hands crossed over her chest. Still not breaking a sweat, push ups were next on the list.<p>

Physical exercise, especially among the Regents, were quite popular for the Government's Duelists. After all, as mentality and physical shape were tied quite tightly together, they must be kept at their peak form, nothing less.

Azure under the dim lights, her hair rather contrasted herself from the other female Regents. Rather than the long flowiness that the others favoured, her's short, covering the base of her head. Over all these years, Flora had kept her head rather cleanly cut.

Then when the gentle light followed the coming breeze, her hair shone like genuine gold. She brushed her hand from that of the forehead to the side, feeling its silky smoothness. As women like to say: Hair reflected the health condition after all. A rather long bundle of hair raised out the top of her head like a resilient pillar of smoke, but that was left intentionally. Tucking at it, Flora felt some warmth in her heart, a sense of nostalgia, of those days, those past years, where her younger sibling was still alive.

_Beep, beep beep._ 6:45 A.M.

Time to practice.

By the time Uri put on his raincoat, shuffling that oversized bluish plastic coat, he caught a glimpse of what the Regent was doing. Her hands flew, cards dancing joyously, between her fingers, so fast that only the shadow remained. Shuffling? Yes, but not simply shoving cards back and forth in and from her Deck, but rather revealing the cards repeatedly, taking 5 cards at once. She takes a thorough time, analysing them, landing them in piles. After she distributes her 40, she brings them back into the same Deck, and again she went.

Struck, Uri picks up his own Deck and tried to mimick that process…with the least success. By the time Flora entered her next phase, he was still picking up his scattered components.

Again, the Water Duelist failed with flare, sending half his Deck under the table.

Inside her room, Flora had to resist laughing. The moment Uri peeked into her room, she had already know what he was up to.

Still she proceeded. Basically continuing her series of card shuffling. As Uri gingerly, frowning, picked up his cards one by one, he couldn't help but notice the sheer steadiness of her hands. It was beyond the likes he had seen before, even more practiced then the elder members of Ocean's Eleven. The cards spiralled in the air as though foliage in the auntumn storms. Over time the cards' number grew from the standard 40 cards per Deck to over a hundred.

What was she doing really? It had, after all, escaped scope of shuffling.

To practice.

To understand.

To feel the cards in her hand.

To find the right cards from among the plethora of extras.

To compost her Deck.

And then it was done.

She slid her new Deck into her case, each card indivdually sleeved by a dedicated protector.

"Regent Flora of the Duel Masters Response Team. Golden duck to you." Uri also sheathed his own Deck, hiding it under his raincoat.

"It is Guten Tag, Uri of the Pacific's. And it should be Guten Morgen to you too." Flora said, studying her teammate. _Probably about the same age as I_, she noted, _but more…playful._ "This is?" She noted the three packages placed on the entrance.

"Uri don't know." The Water Duelist shrugged.

Flora picked them up. A card on it read, "Signed by your host, Dendi."

She was about to sit on the sofa, only to noticed a lump of meat curled up in some dirty Government issued uniform.

_He didn't know he had his own bed did he? But he did go into his room…_

"Flora, lovely…" Someone mumbled, a snorting noise produced by someone still asleep. _My other teammate. _She recognized. _How disappointing._

5 years ago, she became a Regent. 5 years later, she had witness enough, enough cruelty to seal her immaturity away forever. Only 13 approach 14, Flora knew that she was already a force to recon with.

"Uri. This is yours." She distributed one of the packages to her teammate, one she set aside for herself, and the last she raised it above her head, ready to slam down onto the boy. But she stopped. No this wasn't the Regents or the DMRT. She had no rights harming others.

Sighing, she lowered her hand, thinking:

In all sorts of competitive gaming that required teamwork, there was only one truth.

Fear not a godly foe, but a swinely friend.

And that swine, sleeps now on the bed like an eagle who fell off of its nest on a cliff...literally.

However she did not sigh. There was no need to.

If this boy would not improve under my supervision, then I would be the end of him.

For sure.

* * *

><p>8:00 A.M.<p>

Buffet was served, which was far better than anything Will had ate before. As he devoured everything in his path to the dismay of the waiters and the contestants, Flora had already finished her share of breakfast. Two eggs, five slices of bacon, two apples, a banana, and five glasses of milk, which she consumed with the finesse of a noble snow leopard.

Yes, she was very conscious of her body form (and living around two beauty with bust bigger than most, it was harder not to mind).

"You seemed troubled," Uri set aside his dishes of finished seafood, let out a tiny burp.

"Do I?" She didn't ask 'Am I', instead returning a confirmation that she was indeed, as Uri said, troubled.

"Uri reads people well." The wavy bluness flooded Flora's vision as Uri leaned closer to the girl. She could literally smell the sting of sea water adrift the airspace in front of her.

"Good, that would do," Flora stood up sharply, startling the others. "Come with me."

"Huh, yes?" Uri adjusted his raincoat, but unfortunately folded it the wrong way, right under his feet in a way such that when he stood, he tripped.

Flora was already at the door.

"Let's run a few test." Flora strapped something around her wrist, a black watch. She ran her hand along the smooth surface of the door, then pushed through, allowing Uri to exit first.

"Test?" Uri waited for her, watching the Regent made her way out.

"Indeed, it is something you know well." As she close the door behind her, the Regent took out a Deck. It glowed. "I challenge you to a Duel."

* * *

><p>44 teams.<p>

16 Pawns.

9:30 A.M.

The Game begins.

The IVth Kingdom Game takes place in the 46th Plate of Collossius. It is one of the more rare immobile ones that sat itself at the waist of a mountain. From the zenith of the ranges flowed rivers into this certain part of the City, leading to a flowering garden of pure amazement. Known as the Hanging Gardens of Collossius, someone built on it, a castle.

Not just any castle, but one with 6 rings of walls. From their position, Will could see only one though, the outest set. Four gates were built into it, and it would only open to a certain condition—the presentation of a certain chess piece.

By the end of day, they have to be at least get through the second ring. _Hm, that wouldn't be hard would it? _He glanced at Flora and Uri, rubbing his rather full stomach. _After all, I do have two rather good players. The Regent aside, the group or faction or whatever that Uri is from seems to be quite powerful too._

"Listen up." The Regent spoke. She did not put on her golden yellow cape today, perhaps not really feeling the need for it, instead rather an atheletically built suite. That, in Will's eyes, was another big '+1'. "When we get to the destination, observe the terrain. Due to the conditions of passing is not to win, but to obtain, it is possible to complete the series of challenge without a single Duel."

Will's opened mouth must've caught her attention as she hushed him with a raised hand, saying, "However, we will not be hiding. We came to win, and our victory is imminent. That, of course, also depends on the rules given out by the hosts."

"Oh the rules, you mean the ones written on a single piece of paper?"

"Yes. That was the one that I am talking about right now. Say, which one stood out to you most?"

"The one with…you may bring your own food and drink into the tournament? I did bring an assortment of baggels, they were amazing." Will said without hesitation, but he glanced at the Regent, watching her reaction. Flora's cold face did not shift one bit.

"It should be, my dear teammate Will, the rule that stated you may not turn down a challenge. But what really does a challenge mean? Could it be a verbal challenge to a Duel? Then I noticed, the word itself is capitalized." The Regent continued her analysis, completely ignoring Will's stuffed pack of baggels.

"Wait, but the brochure that I read had nothing about that?" Will asked.

"Either a typo, or you just couldn't read."

"Eh…ok."

"Look at your watch. Keep this on you at all times, as it seems to be how you issue a Challenge, here, using that button. Wait, don't press it now, or else we will have to finish a Duel. Don't like at me like worshipping a prophet. This morning, while you were still eating, Will, me and Uri checked the maximum range of a simple Challenge." Uri, in his usual raincoat, nodded like a puppey on crack. "Interestly, it depends not on how loudly you scream out your request, it is actually dependent on the position of the Duelist, as in if he/she was playing already, or the distance between two. It seems that a Challenge can only be sent within a 100 meters, and if one's watch, not the person, receives the signal, theDuel must commence, or the one who was Challenged is out. Sadly, I wasn't able to test the time limit where the Duel must begin, but nonetheless, I noticed two things that happened. One is that the watch will kindly tell you the direction of your challenger. I guess this is to prevent someone from abusing the range of the ability to Challenge. The others is the trigger of the Limit Breaker." Will almost lost track of what she was saying, but he could listen to her all day. Flora's voice was music.

"Limit Breaker?" Will asked.

"This." Flora tapped the little extension on the side of her head. It had an antennae like structure, pointing up into the sky. "It is designed to tap into the head of a person and strengthen D-Wave whenever necessary."

"You have trouble emitting D-Wave?" The boy cocked his head.

That question did not sit well with either Uri or Flora.

"Pft hahaha." Uri rolled on the ground while Flora's expression finally showed a change, but it wasn't pleasant.

In fact, the boy could literally see dark lines climbing down her face. "Yes, my teammate, thank you for asking. I have trouble emitting D-Wave. In fact, I have a lot of trouble." At that, she, to Will's surprised, puffed out oneside of her cheeks, then began her enjoyment of the view.

"Eh…" Ok, she was kinda cute doing that, but…_can't you just finish the briefing first!?_

"Hahm," The raincoated Water Duelist cleared his throat ever so maturely. "Uri guess it is Uri's turn to explain things."

Will sighed. He got up, balancing himself in the hovercraft, and sat right next to Flora so that he can face Uri directly. The Regent did not bulg an inch. "Why not,"

Uri took a deep breath and begun. "So yes, as Rege—Flora here said, there is only objective to the game. Win. But, to do so, we have many paths that can be taken. Take for example, we can ambush others or actively seek out the pieces themselves. And how do we actually claim the piece? Does winning automatically transfer it to your own possession? No probably not, thus we have to go further, which is, in this way, Uri thinks, that we lay down terms before the game begins. As a group is consisted of three people, Uri do think that we need only two wins. In the light of that…blah blah blah…"

Will lost interested half way. If only Illia was here, she would probably do a better job explaining.

Flora face the same predicament. Should she stop the compassionate broken radio go on?

Uri was still going machine gun. "As you may notice, there are actually Non-Talented people participating in the Kingdom Games itself. There are several who knew the mechanics of the game well enough but had not the ability to emit D-Wave. With the trigger of the Limit Breaker, it will allow them to participate in real Duels against the likes of us. Of course, Limit Breaker had its other uses, but for now, that's all you need to know. And then as for others, I think…blah blah blah…"

Will fought the urge to sleep. Really, why are talking about Limit Breakers again?"

Uri went on. "Thus, pizza taste very good, especially if you can go the 52th plate, where the sea meets Collossius. The dough they use is sublime, a mixture of genuine blah blah blah…"

Will slept.

* * *

><p>Not fifteen seconds into his sleep, Flora decided to act. She grabbed the cushion that Will sat on, and yanked. The boy slump forward, face planting. Uri, happened to seat across from Will ate the full impact,<p>

"What did you do that for!"

"Yeah, Uri hurts!"

"Two birds with one stone." Flora smiled at their protests. _Pretty smile. _"Though, we are almost there."

And so they were. The scenery was slowing, revealing a pasture outside.

"I might seem sadistic, but I am not. I just enjoy inflicting pain," Flora said. Something tells Will that 'inflicting pain' is the definition of sadistic, but he couldn't say that outloud yet, not now. "Inflicting on those who deserves it at least. Don't give me the reason to make you feel the pain. Lastly, I am strict, but that's because there is no room for error. You don't disappoint me, and I wouldn't the same. Yisho."

_Yisho? _Will wanted to ask, but then they stopped.

They have arrived.

* * *

><p>10:00 A.M.<p>

"SO FOLKS, ARE YOU AWAKE? BECAUSE IT IS TIME, TIME FOR THE GRANDEST EVENT OF THE YEAR!

YOU DON'T LIKE DUEL MASTER? GREAT, WE HAVE ENOUGH ACTION FOR YOU. YOU LOVE DUEL MASTER? GREAT, THIS IS MADE FOR YOU.

NOW, THE RULES ARE SIMPLE. FIND THE CHESS PIECE, ONE BY ONE, EACH UNLOCKING A DOOR. UNLOCK ENOUGH TO ADVANCE TO THE KEEP OF THE CASTLE IN FRONT OF YOU. ONCE YOU GET A CHESS PIECE, YOUR THREE MAN TEAM WILL BE KEEPING IT IN YOUR POSSESSION, BUT BE WARNED. IF YOU GET CHALLENGED AND YOUR TEAM LOST TO ANOTHER TEAM BY A SCORE OF 1:2, THEN SORRY, YOU HAVE TO TRANSFER THE POSSESSION OF THE PIECE TO THE OTHER TEAM.

GET USED TO THESE LITTLE FLYING CAMERAS. THEY WILL FLY AROUND LIKE, WELL, FLIES, AND WILL CONTINUE TO FILM YOUR ACTIONS SO THAT WE MAY BROADCAST IT TO THE GOOD PEOPLE OF THE WORLD.

AND THEN,

GET SET

GO."

* * *

><p>When they arrived, which was in a tiny outpost over looking a large section of grassland, Flora revealed the rest of her plan.<p>

"Listen, we not yet know where the Pawns will be hidden, or would they be hidden at all."

"What difference will that make?"

"Simple, if it is hidden, we have to spread to find it, and the time it takes is directly proportional to how deeply they are hidden."

"Sounds troubling."

"A quicker approach would be to ambush."

"Ambush?"

"That, in effect, means waiting in front of the four gates, and challenge whoever comes near the entrance with the piece."

"We should totally do that." Will smirked. "It would be absolutely easy."

"Really?" Uri frowned. The wavy shoulder length hair ran with the wind. "Wouldn't the others…"

"Think again, Will, if there were only 10 teams, it would be that simple. But now there are 44 teams. How many of them, you think, would take up the ambush path?" Flora said.

Will gulped.

"And yes, all those teams at the gate would be fighting for the best spot. It would indefinitely harder to fight all the ambushing teams at the same time. It would actually be the best option for those who knew they can win any games," Flora shifted, eye twinkling. For some reason, Will thought that the Regent meant herself. "But this is a team effort. I can't afford to loose anyone of you in a Duel before we even obtain a chess piece."

The boy jolted in disbelief. Loosing him? Man, that's a caring heart for all of you. Oh, Flora, thanks for actually considering my predicament…

"Especially you Will. Not only do you have an unkown DP, your Deck also suffer a lack of thought. I do not want to pitch you against any trouble before I know I can overcome it alone." The azure hair of Flora seemed so cold as she said. "No, we do not have the mobility nor the power to search for the pieces."

"Mobility? Power?"

"Kingdom Games allows you to Summon creatures or cast Spells outside of a game. Those with seeking/fetching creatures will always have the advantage. I, unfortunately do not have in my possession such a creature or Spell. Nor do you, Uri?"

"Uri has none." Uri shrugged.

"What about me?" Will asked, hopeful.

"No."

"Oh."

"Continuing, it will be in the best of our interest to find someone who can find such a piece and then defeat them with a well timed Challenge."

"Well timed, eh?"

"Of course, if only one of us manage to start a Duel and the other two ran with the chess, what good would it do? We had to, at least, fire two consecutive Challenges and win both. That would be easiest to do if we stationed ourselves at one of those gates.

"What Uri thinks, is that we take the middle path."

"Middle?"

"Yes, we can hunt for those who found the chess piece rather than go look or wait for others to go to the gate."

"Hunting…" Flora placed herself into deep thought. "Very well, 100 meter is easily a range we can manage. Once the Challenge is sent, is to delay until one of us come and fire the other Challenge."

"Uri will do."

"Sweetness. Hey wait, once I Challenge, how do I know I will win?"

"You don't. The truth is, Will, you don't need to win."

"What!?" Will exclaimed, unable to believe what Flora just said. "I can't win?"

"I didn't say you can't win. I merely stated there is no need for you to win if Uri and I can net two by ourselves." The Regent stated, and it was true. They only need to win two, and the two Duelists with rather bluish hair could handle that easily. "So, your job, William Play, were you to initiate a Duel, is to stall."

"Stall?"

"Yes." The count down struck zero, unleashing a gong that richochet off the walls of the fortress. Flora lifted her head, looking forward. Her hair seemingly floated, catching a color of gold, like that of a newborn sun. "Now, go."

At that, she Summoned something, a shimmering mystical shape, like a bird with a wingspan of many dozen meters, casting a dampened shadow over them. The shape lifted, easing a gentle breeze that washed through the pasture. A flash came, showering the two males in sparkly starry goodness, and was gone.

That shape had vanished with the Regent.

The two underage males stood, one smilely, one mouth agape.

"How does anyone even do that?" Will, of course, was the amazed one.

"You have not learnt the art of Summoning?"

"Eh…no one taught me." Will drew circles on the ground. "Ill san only taught me Deck construction, Ru only showed me Kaijudo, Sturm got me started onDueling, and the White One…"

"Yes?"

"He…did nothing." Will said, disgruntled.

"And we all thought White One would've done more than them combined." Uri nearly tripped just then.

"He did get me back to playing. That was nice of him really." The white haired boy said.

"So Uri could best them all and become your Summoning teacher?"

Will lightened up. "Well, You can certainly try."

"Right, close your eyes." Uri clapped. "And then think of happy thoughts."

"I can see Sana…" Will beamed, eyelids sealed tightly.

"Sana? What is that, a snack?" The Water Duelist asked. "Must be delicious."

"No, he is a person."

"Ah, your best friend? That's right, it is good to think of friends, since…"

"It is so fun to torture him…"

"Ha?"

"Ellia and Lyu had so much fun toying him around."

Uri felt a sudden chill down his spine as he watch Will fall into a mesmerized state of joy.

"Happy thought without thinking of people getting hurt." The Water Duelist tried to direct Will's thoughts. "Hm, how about this: think of water." Uri tried one last. "Lots and lots of water."

_Gurgle! _Will made a drowning sound, face turning purple with tongue spat out.

"Oh, Uri guesses your encounter with water wasn't so…delightful?" Uri whispered quietly.

Will dropped to the ground, faking his moment of drowning.

Uri sighed.

"Uri gives up."

* * *

><p>"Right now, I had no idea how should I go." When Will got up, he did engage the saddened friend in another discussion about something more important—His Deck. "I mean Deck wise. If I created my own Deck perhaps Summoning would be that much easier."<p>

"Uri thinks, you can always add some water to your Deck." The raincoated boy said, curling up hair on a finger of his. "It could help you strengthen your Deck."

"But I have Hustle Castle, it should be enough for now?"

"Certainly so, but Water has cards that does more in the long run." The Water Duelist tugged at his raincoat, straightening the creases. "Water is like a counterweight in a balance. The more your opponent do, the heavier the consequences they will face."

"Doesn't it just support Darkness?" Will glanced away.

"No!" Uri shouted, his bangs flowing violently with his words. "It doesn't support anything! It is the strongest standalone civilization eva!"

"Sorry, but I have to correct you. Light is the strongest…"

Will stopped, as he saw the glimmer at the corner of Uri's crystal blue eyes.

Forcing another person into tears was never a good thing, especially if he is probably a better Duelist and thus more correct in terms of game mechanics.

"Go away." Uri ordered.

"I…" _Once again I messed up. _

Will merely reached out, but nothing could stop his newly made buddy to leave in a storm.

"So…where shall I begin?"

* * *

><p>25 minutes into the Game, Will had already lost himself.<p>

The Hanging Garden had some of the most lushious landscape, also the most dramatic one out of all the plates. There were literally hills and moutains, small, but still confusing. Of course, Will, living on a wall for most of his life, wasn't exactly one of those excellent path finders—he found himself staring into the same tree even if he left in the exact opposite direction.

_Well, I am not really good at that am I? _He thought. _Just as I am not so good with people. _

It was then when he saw.

A chess piece.

A chess piece that was already claimed. Three men, looking like that they had just married movie stars, jumped and frolic about in a very weird manner. It was so queer, something about the way they hook their arms together, that Will cringed. _Is it what people called…Gey? Or what was that word. Yay? Nay? Oh nevermind._

Then he also saw.

Opposite of those rather jolly men was something, something pink.

Yes, Will saw a young girl with long pink hair.

_Illia! Oh wait._

No, her bangs completely cover up her eyes, and two bundle of hair pop out from right around her tiara to form two floppy bunny ears tipped with green doesn't resemble the curlies that the Abyssian sports..

_That's Padding Padding? _Will recognized it. No, that's isn't Illia, but it is surely her Summon.

The young girl frantically pat the ground, seemingly searching for something. The way she crouched, slightly lifting her dress to a position where her panties (pumpkin of course) flashed, there was no way guys wouldn't fall for that. Oh yes, the only thing that can wrench a happy man who seems like they were newly wed was an actual girl who looks pretty enough to be anyone's wife. And that they did.

The Dragon Folk looking man was the first to respond, leaping over to the girl.

"Milady." He slicked his hair back his palm after spitting on it, "Looking for something, say, me?"

Now that's a pick up line. Will thought.

"N-no, it is m-my, just my contacts." Pudding Pudding hiccupped cutely, which drew the two others. "I c-couldn't really see anything without them."

Such sweetness, genuine and innocent, brought all the men down to their knees, and to Will's dismay, actually began looking for those lost contacts.

_I don't think those contacts exists. Now if I was Illia, I would be appearing about…now._

And Illia appeared, removing a thin film of sorts that covered her body.

"Trick or treat?" Illia said, holding up a stick, tapping one of the men's back.

The men froze.

"W-Wait! IS that a GUN?" The man yelled, trying to turn around.

"Don't look at me, or you will certainly instantly loose a member."

"Don't shoot me!"

"You want me to squeeze the trigger?" Illia answered with a question. That was basically a yes to the man's ears.

"Please, I beg of you!"

"Drop the piece. You know what I am talking about. If you do, you live to see another day. If you don't, you know the consequences." Will's former accquintance said in her coldest voice, which even chilled that of Will's ears.

"Okay okay!"

"Now, just go, run as you have never ran before. The moment you stop, I will drop you, but if you made it over those hills…"

The men were off.

Thus, Illia obtained her piece.

Right under Will's nose.

"That's a bit too easy wasn't it?" Illia mumbled to herself, curlying a bang of hers around her fingers. "Or are they just morons?"

_They are morons. _Will answered her in his mind.

"Will?" A soft voice appeared right next to the boy.

"Ya!" That was a mixture of 'yeah' and surprise. "Podding Podding!"

"Pudding Pudding, mind you, but interesting, are you spying on Illia? Don't worry, I wouldn't tell her about you watching, so stop shaking your head as though you have rabies. If you need a chess piece though, there is another team resting over that lump of earth, about 500 meters away. If you sneak across, you can reach them and fire a Challenge easily."

"How do you know?" Will stared at her very straight bangs, trying to find her eyes.

"Ho ho ho, of all the finders available, a few are Aliens, and Aliens answer to me. Telepathically I mean. I can feel their emotions, and that was one very high Geo Bronze Arm who has a name of Man George."

"Pudding Pudding?" From a distance, Illia called.

"I got to go, but stay here for a while, until my master is further away."

"Got it."

"Ja ne." The princess waved goodbye.

"Jar nay?" Leaving behind a clueless boy.

* * *

><p>Surely enough, they were right there, seemingly waiting for him.<p>

An angry brute.

A drunken madman.

A weird douche.

The boy gulped. Compare to them, he was a peanut waiting to be devoured by multiple Jack Sparrows.

"Communicate Member." He tapped his oversized watch, bringing up a panel. "Flora and Uri, I have located a piece, but it is under the possession of three others. Shall I…"

"Of course, play, and stall. I can be there about 10 minutes later."

"Eh…that can be…"

"Uri coming soon. Don't die."

"Thanks…" Will said, but both of them cut their lines. Unfortunately, Flora wasn't talkative enough while Uri wouldn't want to talk to him.

_Well then._

"Stall?" Will whispered the instruction that Flora issued earlier.

_That could be hard._

"Okay…" He looked at that angry brute. "I am not going to like this. But I guess, I have no turning back. He tapped a button on that oversized machinery on his arm. "Challenge!"

A distant beep pronounced the Challenge had been sent successfully.

"Who goes there?" A burly voice replied.

"Oh, the big muscular folk. Why am I not surprised?" Will said, before showing himself.

"What, a punk, let oppa teach you the way of Kaijudo?"

"Kaijudo?" Will gasped, how would that man know? "You really wanted to..."

"You don't know what Kaijudo is? Well, let me tell you." The burly man laughed, rather like a turkey who found out that he would be roasted for Thanksgiving. His Limit Breaker sparked, giving him a rather unfitting halo of bluish electricity. To the man's teammates' dismay and to Will's surprise, the halo stood up, and turned into a tiny heart floating over his head.

Unfitting indeed.

"Duel Start!" Ze man said.

"Duel S-start?" Will weezed, covering his mouth. Sometimes, holding laughter is just so hard.

"Huh?" The man asked, unable to understand the reason. "You want to sneeze?"

"N-No, not really."

"You have to be sneezing. Don't worry I will wait for you."

"B-but I am not." Will shook his head, still trying surpress that urge. "Any how, I am ready." Setting down his Deck, he felt the familiar tug. Gently easing along the mental gravity, a web of energy tendrils, manifest of D-Waves, raise like a fisherman's expert toss, crossing the twenty or so meters unto the big man, whose Limit Breaker glimmered into life, linking the heart like halo with Will's.

And thus, Will's first game of the Game started.

"So this is how actually Duel feels like?" The man's halo heart danced over those arched brows. "So magical. So warm. So perculiar."

_And so weird, especially when a man says it. _Will covered his mouth again, only nodding in return. 5 cards came into his Hand.

Murmur, Jasmine, Faerie Life, Hustle Castle, Falconer.

_Great Hand!_ The boy thought. Well, now let's hope the opponent's hand wasn't equally as great.

He looked up, only to realize his opponent was scratching his head.

"Excuse me, how do you actually start playing?"

Really that was the last thing Will thought the man would say.

_Is he…_Will's jaw dropped. _Is he a newbier newb than I am?_

Unfortunately, when his jaw dropped, his mouth opened, involunteerily spewing out the words. Will had no idea he said it outloud until he say his opponent's face turning purple.

"Whoops, I am sorry." The boy couldn't catch himself.

"I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" That's the man's reply. Fair enough.

Will stared at that halo once again, and laughter came bursting out. "Ha, I mean ha ha…okay fine, I mean no, thank you. Shall we Cut Deck?"

"Cut Deck, that will do. Now, chek this out…cost 10!" The man beamed, revealing a red card. "Billion Degree Dragon, punk."

Will's ears pricked up like an elf. 10 cost? What kind of monstrosity actually have that high of a cost? Invincible Operation had a cost of 12, and it is insane. That means. Biting his finger, Will fell into deep thought. That Billion Degree is at least equally intimidating.

_This man…highly dangerous._ Our dear protagonist squinted. The slick baldness of his opponent kindly was reflecting a dazzling ray of sunray. _Way too dangerous._

"Cut Deck, cost 12!" _Invincible Operation. Well, luck was on my side._ Will thought as his opposition gawked. "I shall go first. Charge a Mana, then."

The man charged a mana as well, a fire card. "Braid Claw!"

_Eh? Rush? Rush with 10 cost card? That's…a spectacle. _

"Murmur." Will, in frantic, threw out his Blocker, using a Saint Castle as Mana.

"Blocker, ha, tap it with my love light spells, then Braid Claw break a Shield." The man dropped a 1 cost light spell, tapping the Blocker.

Another Jasmine came to Hand. _Well then. _"Jasmine, Mist Faerie. Sorry, but I shall sacrifice you. Then, perfect, mono colored Mana. I cast Faerie Life next. Turn end."

"Mana? Mana is nothing in front of me. Drill Squall! Then tap your Blocker again!" Another 1 cost spell. Will gingerly placed Jasmine from his Mana into his Grave, as the men removed a card from his Mana as well.

_Well, no Shield Trigger, but still have enough for this._ "Charge and tap 5 cards, Hustle Castle fortify a Shield," The comical fortress appeared, looming over to Shield at the utmost right as Will dedicated. "Must get my drawing engine started."

"Draw? True man must play with no draws." The obvious man unleashed another creature, a yellowish statue that drifted with white pikes. This creature, by the name of Yuppal, forced Murmur into its tapped position for the 3rd time this game. "LAWL (the sound of which 'lol' for Laugh Out Loud is pronounced), your Murmur is absolutely wasted! Braid attack!"

_Time to do what a kid does, right? Running away. _

"Ninja Strike Falconer. Draw a card, block with Falconer." Braid Claw smeered itself on the Shinobi craft spewing its juice all over the unenergized Murmur.

"****" The censored word appeared. If you want to know what it is, merely pronounce these syllables 'ke', 'uh', and 'fe' backwards.

"And since I won a battle, I put Ace of Sword into Battle Zone. And draw a card as well." Then, as the card he drew, Will summoned: "Murmur, draw a card, then Saint Castle." An elegant city rose over the left Shield.

_Now's my chance. _The boy realized. _I can smite his Shields_

"I attack with…" _Ace of Swords…wait, I am to stall, no? And stalling means…plenty of blockers. _(If trolling is a skill that can be levelled, Will just advanced to level 2)

"Nevermind, I will wait."

"I summon Murmur, and I draw a card. Then I fortify my Shield with another Saint Castle."

"Summon Bolshack NEX and bring out Mach Lupia, and I…eh…"

_Marveling at the sight of my magnicifent Great Wall of China, I mean Blockers? Blockers of Aeons, oh yeah. So…Ah…here is how I shall do it._

So in the next few turns, as the man threw out Bolshack NEX over and over again, bring out a plethora of Mach Lupias and Cocco Lupias, Will did so with Blockers.

"I will summon a Sword of Ace."

"Second Hustle Castle, then, my fourth Murmur."  
>"Aegis and Aegis."<p>

Three turns later, it had became:

4 Murmurs, 2 Saint Castle, that's +14000 (+11000 to each Murmur) power to all the creatures the boy had. 2 Aegis, 2 Sword of Ace, also blockers each stood like a giant over the cowering Fire Birds. At that Will hmphed in satisfaction. _I guess creatures get bigger when their power increase. _He smiled at the sight of those moon like metallic crescents, known as Murmur. They were the size of his chest just a while ago. Stalling can't get better than this can it? So he took the liberty to keep summoning creatures, until he completed his collection of Aegis Murmur and Sword of Aces.

When he was done, already having more than 10 Mana, he also summoned Jasmines and his Roar of Jack. Of course he didn't kill the Jasmines. There was no need for more Mana, or was there?

But situation is grim. His opponent, with a single NEX, had multiplied his battlefield into a breeding ground of firebirds. 4 Mach, 4 Toppa, 4 Cocco, all stoned (as in high on drugs), with 3 Bolshack NEX doing their usually back and forth leaping from Hand into Battle Zone and back. Even worse, the 10 cost Billion Degree Dragon appeared.

_Scary. _Will thought. _But why does it remind me of the doll that Ryu's ultimate dragon, Romanoff Kaiser NEX plays with? I mean…this dragon is large, but it is nowhere the size of the likes of those which I seen. Hm…look, it just flew back into the Hands of the man. _

(Here, I must explain myself, Mach Lupia would return all the Dragons back to his owner's Hands, so what was the reason of summoning Billion Degree Dragon? I have no idea)

Looking at the sneer of his opponent, the boy knew he don't have much time left. So what can he do? Simple.

"I cast DNA Spark." (Ding! Will's trolling level advanced to level 2.5) "And then Aegis attack Cocco Lupia." (Ding Ding! Will's trolling level advanced to level 3.0)

What followed was a party of utter bloodbath. Never before had Will witness the evil of Aegis, even merely only one of them, have. A detonation…no, a nuclear eruption of guts, charred eyeballs, and brains (and nerve attached with it) ensured, filling the air with a sweet delicious smell of freshly roasted avians. If not for the desperate cries of the Lupias decimating the boy's eardrums a while earlier, his stomach would surely growled at the aroma of such intense goodness.

"And then there were none." (Ding Ding Ding! Will's trolling level advanced to level 10.0) ((How I love Agatha Christie's books, go check out this one too.))

_I can actually attack and end this! _Will realized, shortly after recovering from his shock. By turning the game into a stalemate, he had turned his plethora of creatures into gigantic beasts, all awaiting battles to begin. Now nothing stood between him and his goals, and two creatures sat patiently in his hand. Two Invincible Operations.

"End this!" The burly man begged. "Please!"

"Well, I was supposed to stall." Will scratched his head, uttering the truth. "I mean…"

"And that you are correct." Someone finished his sentence. A female's voice. Not of Illia's slightly overly sweet voice of command, not Storm's darkly scheming words that goes unleashed like a hurricane, not Cheer's happily joyful song that spelt nothing but death, not Lala's voraciously venomous voice of vendetta.

Not it wasn't.

Instead…

Young with vigor, glamor with slight control, timbre delightful yet with great power, and utterly serious.

That voice belongs to…

"Flora!" Will let the name slip.

Flora frowned, somewhere in the heaven's above. "You weren't suppose say my name outlo—"

The burly man's two teammates looked into the clouds up above but found themselves staring into a craft, made of shimmering stars of the night, head with a beacon that seems to scorch their hearts.

Instantly, they panicked.

"It's the champion! Run!" "We will wait for you at the gate—"

"Too late." With a majestic stride, the Regent known as Flora entered the maximum range of challenge, more or less exactly 100 meters.

_Beep. _

* * *

><p>Uri saw it all as he rode the air. When Will sent the coordinates, the young Water Duelist knew he could do naught but something that even he as an Ocean's Eleven depises. Getting shot up his butt by a powerful geyser never felt good at all, but luckily he had his trusty raincoat.<p>

"Here it goes!" And up he went.

So, in the mean time, as he dropped, nearly missing the UFO like object that carried Flora, he had the chance to observe the game that Will had, with almost 20 creatures hiding the boy's thin shape. Unfortunately, he also had to throw his hood over his face as pellets of bird pieces rained over him, painting his façade with a strange pink hue. Two more stood around, watching, cheering, and sneering, but they forgot to check their perimeter. No, they never saw her coming, like an arrow of blue, covering spans of hundreds of meters in blink of an eye.

When Flora went forth, the two men knew they had to run. Too late though. Flora only tapped the Challenge option, and the corresponding player had to engage.

Uri too, Challenged, as he descended. Of course, coming from above like a Falconer (Falcon) onto its prey.

Left with no choice, the remaining man dropped the Pawn and took out his Deck.

Uri's thin lips curled into a sly grin. Good.

"Duel Start!"

* * *

><p>Holding true of the spirit of stalling (and trolling), Will played on, watching as the man tearfully line up his Battle Zone with his Bolshack NEX, now completely without firebird supports, and some Braid Claws (which made valiant dashes into Will's Aeons of Blockers and fade into history without a trace).<p>

When Billion Degree Dragon appeared again, Will found it utterly intimidating…not. He simply cast DNA Spark again, and pinned the poor thing with an Aegis like a bug on a bug collection, and thus went all the Dragons. (Fortunately, the boy didn't summon any of his Invincible Operations, thus prevent the fate of destroying them in the process as well)

Thus, William Play had earned his place as a troll, level Amateur.

By the time Will have three cards left in his Deck, Flora had came to the point of winning the game. She evolved Ultimate Galaxy Universe over Innocent Blade, a creature that allows all race of creature to evolve on it, then Triple Break with it. That creature, by itself, would've already overcome all the Shield Trigger that the man had, which was Super Burst Shot, Comet Missile, and Hell's Scrapper. 17000 damage is not to be kidded with.

Uri was also ready to bring down the final strike, with a Cyber G Hogan leading the charge. Shields broke as big creatures, something that looked like weird twisted machines and computerized giants.

Then Flora won.

At first, in response to the beast that the Phoenix was, her opponent attempted to reverse the unreversable by attacking with his own creatures, breaking two more Shields, but too late. Flora summoned a 6 cost evolution that appeared from nowhere. Will didn't even notice there was the existence of creatures in the Battle Zone of hers. She immediately proceeded to shattering the remaining Shields her opponent had, ending it with a simple Todomeda.

"Ultimate, Universe, Galaxy,Todomeda." Game over by turn 6.

Flora declared, using her classic line.

"Uri thus Todomedas."

Uri also took out the opponent, having a green beast nudged the fainting opponent.

Looking back at his game, Will sighed. It was almost the twentieth turn, and he had two cards left on the top of his Deck. The boy looked at his Hand.

"Well, I guess I can finally attack now, yes?"

"Please." His opponent wept.

"No." The Regent interjected, cards packed and now stood right outside the dome that Will and the man formed. "Go."

"I can end this right…holy mother…" Will was really about to start attacking when a miracle happened.

Then Flora's hands seemed to glow like embers.

Then she reached into the field that Will's Dueling had formed, which, the boy thought, was impregnable. After all, Ryu said that not even missiles can pass through that.

Yet, that all changed, all changed by hands of the Regent.

As Will stared, the ember gloved phalanges grasped the collar of the boy and tightened.

Flora pulled.

Basically dragged him out of his, ending his game abruptly.

"How…"

"It is a trademark secret of the Regents. Only we can do so. So next time you try to run from a Regent, don't you dare to begin a Duel to defend you" Flora smirked, smiling upon the very shocked boy. Never had she appeared greater in the eyes of the boy.

That only made her more charming.

Only a moment later, when Will saw the disappating energy barrier whiplashed his cards into the air did he realize…_Me Deck! _"But my Deck!"

"Oh that, right." The Regent let go of the boy. "Let me teach you something."

"That is?" Uri edged closer, having finished his Duel, and more so, curious.

"Raise your hand to chest level." Flora looked at him as though he was an idiot. "And then say this word: Collect."

"Really? Yeah…ok, fine, I will try so, okay, Collect!" _Yeah, like that would workkk…ohhhh…._ Will's Deck leaped up, shuffling in the air, and, like a swarm of locust hunting a field of ripened wheat—they gathered, aligned, in formation, and pulsing with the same warmth that Jasmine's sun had brought to him when he first touched it.

Yes, his Deck answered his call.

_ But this…how is it…possible?_

"Easy? Regnt's trick as well." Flora said as she made way with the Chess Piece, a book size crystal, away from the two very stunned juvenile.

"Regents…"

For a long time Regents were the worst people that Will had seen, and he classified them as the definition of evil. Now, that had ben shakened in its foundation.

_Maybe, they are not so…bad?_

Carrying that thought, at that, Will stepped away, towards the distant door, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Southern Gate.<p>

Three teams of medics scurried themselves across the field outside the first ring.

9 bodies lied inside a crater, dark and smoking. Cards, some burnt, some still aflamed, laid like candles for an ancient burial, marking the exit of 9 Duelist from the Kingdom Games. They, according to the D-Wave reports, triggered a MPR. The result? Detonation of the energy barriers.

Nine were there, but now, only bleeding folks remained, their charred skin remind the audience who watched from those frantic flying cameras' lenses that this game is for real.

This is Kingdom Games.

And it is only round one.

Not far, the Southern Gate stood. Those three teams must've been fought over an ambushing point, got into a quarrel, Dueled, then unfortunately stayed too close to each other. Accidents do happen.

But someone else knew that wasn't true. The nine humans didn't fight over anything.

They were led…more precisely, tricked into realising their D-Waves at close proximity, so close that MPR resulted.

As the medics left with the injured, a figure appeared, retrieving something from the ground. A chess piece.

Wait, upon closer inspection, it was only a rock, roughy chiselled into the shape of

"Boss, it was as you say, once, we sent the Challenges to those nonTalented noobs, they exploded."

Another voice joined in. "Told ya, Limit Breaker is like a bomb, especially in hands of those utter crap."

"Can't say much more, non Talented are cripples compared to us after all. Huh, I am detecting something, someones' coming."

"You moron, get into hiding place, we can ambush them anytime!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you are not the boss!"

"It doesn't take a boss to educate you!"

"You—"

"Silence." The third voice come in. The boss. "Now, report."

"Yes, boss. Target entered range, one female, young, and two…young folk whose gender we can't identify. We can Challenge anytime."

"Shall we go."

"Wait." The boss said.

He watched, sitting in the shades of the terrain, holding a pickle, which he forcefully ripped and devoured. A pair of calculating eyes watched from afar, the man, aka the boss, munched silently.

"Boss?" The watch once again transmitted the message.

"We—"

The boss said. Of course, he knew who just arrived.

Flora.

Regent Flora.

A rare curl hit the corner of his lips, as memories of a certain one female came into his mind. Just like Tsarah, when she was young.

Well then,if the likes of Cheer accepted this girl into her ranks, she had to be at least phenomenal. Of course,whether or not she can hinder their plans, that depends on the coming hours, but as of now, it was best to sway from her path.

"Shall not."

"Ha, that means?"

"Call it off. Don't make me repeat myself." Pyro issued his final command. Reluctantly, the two man retreated into the dark, hiding.

Then the youngest group past by, reaching the gate, and, unlocking it, entered.

* * *

><p>W: "I've made it!"<p>

F: "You mean we."

U: "Uri not help at all?"

F: "Right…but little to naught."

U: "More than Will though, right?"

F: "Sure, of course."

W: "What! I found them! I stalled! I…!"

F: "You didn't win."

W: "It was because of you…"

F: "Me? I merely stopped you from self destruction."

W: "I am not going to self destruct!"

U: "Says the one who says Water is the supporting Civilization for Darkness and Light."

W: "But that's…"

F, U: "Not true." "SO not true."

W: "Uri, Flora, you guys break my heart."

F: "If you had a heart to begin with…"

U: "Ouch…Uri thinks…"

F: "No one cares."

W: "Ha, that's what you get for 'ouching me'."

F: "Just be quiet."

W: "…"

* * *

><p>11:35 A.M.<p>

The first team that past through the gates were born.

"HELLO, BUDDIES, MISSED ME? I AM THE BOOMER OF THE KINGDOM GAMES AFTER ALL. IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, THE FIRST TEAM THAT PAST THROUGH THE GATES HAD BEEN BORN. CONGRATULATIONS TO THE TRIPLE NOOBS WHO DECIDED TO STAND AROUND AFTER THEY FOUND THE CHESS PIECE AND CONGRATULATIONS TO FLORA, OUR MOST DEAR CHAMPION AND ZE TWO CHEESES WHO FOLLOW HER AROUND. WHAT, WAIT, I HAVE TO READ THEIR NAMES TOO?

WELL, UNFAIR ENOUGH, THE OTHER TWO ARE CALLED URI AND WILL RESPECTIVETLY. AS FOR YOU FIGHTING FOLKS OUT THERE, ADD OIL. ONE DOWN, FIFTEEN MORE TO GO."

Will of course, heard the resounding blast.

One piece down, five more to go.


	28. Chapter 27: FfP Interlude—The Others

**Chapter 27 FfP Interlude—The Others**

**Fight for Pawn**

_Well then, another chapter for you all. Did you wonder what happened to the others? Well, this should show you some interesting info regarding the others. Yes, these will be the notable competitors for the throne of the King of the Kingdom Games. Yes, there shall be more trolling. In a way, this is a very fun orientated chapter. If you want plot, wait for the next one. _

In a dark cell deep into the dungeons of maze that branched out like roots of weeds, unending and forming a complete maze.

Chatters of the guards rung like the whisper of ghosts, talking among themselves of the great event that was about to take place. "The Kingdom Games is beginning!"

_So it had began._

_She _thought.

_Finally it had begun._

_He _thought.

Two person waited.

One had dark raven hair that fell over her face.

One still had that pyramid stuck on his head.

Two Oz.

Waiting for the correct moment.

The first step of a woman named after low pressure systems had her first step completed. The CCC was at the hands of the Rousseau, R of the Over Zeniths.

Now, it is P's turn.

P for Pickle.

_Laughable habit indeed, but it fits very well. _

_Now. Let the show begin._

* * *

><p>10:00 A.M.<p>

"SO FOLKS, ARE YOU AWAKE? BECAUSE IT IS TIME, TIME FOR THE GRANDEST EVENT OF THE YEAR!

YOU DON'T LIKE DUEL MASTER? GREAT, WE HAVE ENOUGH ACTION FOR YOU. YOU LOVE DUEL MASTER? GREAT, THIS IS MADE FOR YOU.

NOW, THE RULES ARE SIMPLE. FIND THE CHESS PIECE, ONE BY ONE, EACH UNLOCKING A DOOR. UNLOCK ENOUGH TO ADVANCE TO THE KEEP OF THE CASTLE IN FRONT OF YOU. ONCE YOU GET A CHESS PIECE, YOUR THREE MAN TEAM WILL BE KEEPING IT IN YOUR POSSESSION, BUT BE WARNED. IF YOU GET CHALLENGED AND YOUR TEAM LOST TO ANOTHER TEAM BY A SCORE OF 1:2, THEN SORRY, YOU HAVE TO TRANSFER THE POSSESSION OF THE PIECE TO THE OTHER TEAM.

GET USED TO THESE LITTLE FLYING CAMERAS. THEY WILL FLY AROUND LIKE, WELL, FLIES, AND WILL CONTINUE TO FILM YOUR ACTIONS SO THAT WE MAY BROADCAST IT TO THE GOOD PEOPLE OF THE WORLD.

AND THEN,

GET SET

GO."

* * *

><p><strong>Illia<strong>

Illia wasn't really happy with her team, the very same team whom she was looking over now, watching as they casually strolled in the grasslands, talking among themselves.

_Guys. _She thought, disgusted. _Always up to something._

Again, no, it wasn't about how good her team was. I mean the power within her team was quite apparent, with the head Operative of the Abyss fighting along side of her. Yes, that was always a perk.

Yet, it urks her.

Robert was being far too quiet with her, which usually was good, was now a sign of danger. Though that could've been just simply the wrong idea. Perhaps she was just discontempt, or, that Robert had plans brewing. Illia turned to her other teammate, a very much disgusted Dragon Folk. He still had the bruises Illia inflicted just hours ago, but his flashy sunglasses did hide the worst of it, the ultimate panda eye.

Great, a jerk to let her show off her bullying skills—she couldn't complain about that.

"We split up, Robert."

"Oh why so?"

"The chances of discovering a piece would be higher thus. They only gave us four hours. That is not a long time." Illia said. "And…"

"And yes?"

"We might find people with them, and they could be by far the better targets."

Robert threw back his head and laughed, something that isn't like him at all.

"Ah Illia, such brilliance. Only a robber of your magnitude will think of armed robbery, or is it Dueled robbery?"

"Oh shut up."

"I shut up thus."

Illia ignored his last paradoxical statement and pulled out a card. It flashed, and out came a girl not unlike her.

"Pudding Pudding, it is time to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Edo<strong>

Subaru and Radia sit on a tree.

K.I.S….

Subaru leaving me forever…

This was the song of a lonely man who trudged along the grass land.

Behind him, the beauty and the beast were talking of some highly classified information, but it wasn't all that serious—they were laughing all the way, just as Jingle Bell says.

What about me!? I want to be part of the conversation!

"That Mana burning took me down to 7 Mana, where I had no Shields and no creatures other than a fire creatures known as Blazing Tiger and Glider Man. The situation is even more dire as his plethora of creatures dominated the Battle Zone, even if Blazing Tiger did clean up pretty well."

"Your opponent had how many Shields left?"

"Three. But the point was that

"You know what I did? "What do you know, I drew Ballom Monarch, which I placed into Mana, then I cast Colorful Dance, throwing down certain cards like a Death March per say into my Grave. Then I summoned Deathraois, killing my Glider Man, which discard his Shinobi, I think a Zerokage, and then cast Sanctuary of Mother, placed Blazing Tiger into Mana Zone, then evolved Ballom Monarch right over Deathraois."

"Oh, Ballom Monarch, I have had a taste of that. And then?"

"Of course, courtesy of Illia, I had a Fist of Forever…and thus began my road of utter ownage."

Edo knew it was his entrance. Putting on his more intelligent face, he asked: "Hey, why were you using fire and nature? Blazing Tiger? Sanctuary of Mother? Those are Vincen and Illia's cards. What of water you had?"

"Oh, it was during a raid on the Egoist, you know the human restricted faction."

"Ah, yes, the douches of Egoist must've been surprised, but do go on."

"Due to the presense of some Silver Skies, we…"

"What were you doing!?"

"Well, we were trying to…"

"Subaru continue, ignore that fag."

"You are a fag! Your whole family are fags."

"We got captured, which was bad enough, but worse, they dumped our cards together, which we had no time to sort out when we had to fight our way out."

"What did you steal?" Radia pulled the conversation back to her favour.

"Hey, Subaru, tell me you didn't steal cards." Edo fought Radia for control. He had to.

"Well, I really did take certain cards from them. We wanted to rescue those poor cards from fates of being used by degenerates. So we went ahead and had our stand right in the midst of them all. That was quite the night." Subaru kept recalling his ancient memories. "And perhaps never had more fun before trying to kick some serious, um…"

"Butt." Edo offered.

"Ass." Radia offered.

"Thank you, Radia." Subaru took Radia's instead. "Yeah, douchebags are douchebags. We can have nothing else for them other than utter ownage." Subaru's rosy cheeks was evident that he was quite high from the conversation. The joyful Radia with her smile, a blinding radiance, continued to fuel Subaru.

"Nicely put, utter ownage, what else? I guess you put back things like Deathraois?"

"Oh yes, I did. Actually I had Gaia's Roar in my Deck, but it didn't land in Grave. So, in the end, it was Death March, Deathraios, Glider Man, and another Death March. Ballom Monarch does happily break 3 Shields, which then triggers a Volcanic Arrow, but I had one more Death March, and that I took the game with."

"Amazing. If only I had had comebacks of this magnitude."

"You don't? I thought dragons have the power to do that easily."

"Nah, I obliterated everyone I played, and if I can't, usually I was the one being obliterated, especially with our masterful Lords."

"Ah, the Dragon Lords, they are not so lovable are they?"

"Not like you." Radia smiled. In Edo's eyes, that smile, an evil smirk, was meant for him. "My dear lovable Duel partner."

Dear. Lovable. Partner.

The words struck Edo like arrow through his heart.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Lowering his head, the Water Duelist wept. Then, showing extraordinary finesse, he darted away!

"I do not approve, I do nooooooo—"

Edo tripped.

As simple as that.

But what did he trip over? When he got back up, the Water Duelist's eye's grew big.

A Pawn.

* * *

><p><strong> Vincen<strong>

"What's our plan?" Lala asked this morning at breakfast.

Vincen thought she was being serious. "Of course, we shall let everyone know that we are coming, like a boss shall we dominate the Game, so that the others will face us only in fear."

The little girl fell into deep thought, then a smile broke on her rather serious face.

"Ah, certainly, why not?"

Immediately the Abyssian knew he was in trouble, but who knows. She might be good for once.

How wrong he was.

2 hours later, the three of them, along with a very scared man called Derongi, trudged the hardened path of life, well, a valley rather, onto their goals.

Luckily Derongi had with him a, and surprisingly, he was a legitimated Duelists, a Talented, who used a rather weird Parasite Worm Deck. Sir Virginia and Dandy Eggplant, both restricted, appeared in his arsenal, a rather big surprise. These were excellent Reanimator and Searcher, netting him the role of seeking the Pawn.

With nothing to do, the couple began their usual routine as they came into the open.

Lala ran into a pasture nearby, dancing in the grass.

"So Vincy, are you going to treat me to some pizza? Collossius's pizza are excellent, topped with delicious cheese. Oh wait, have you even eaten cheese before? It is something that is yellowish, squishy, and is fermented heavily, moldy sometimes. You sure? I mean come on, you have to have cut cheese before?"

"LALA!" Vincen Shub chased the little girl around, but Lala was too nimble. She darted righted under him as he dove to tackle her, ending up with him eating a mouthful of dirt.

Unfortunately, there weren't just dirt on the ground. No far away, there were some cows. Oh yes, authentic weed consuming cows. And what they left behind was what Vincen dove into.

"Oh gosh, Daddy what is that smell? Have you…cut some cheese?" She said, half blushed, half smily.

"AH!" A card appeared inVincen's hand, Hot Soup Meow. The little Onsen loving kitty materialized, bringing with him bottles of hot soup, as in hot spring mineral water. It gingerly splashed water onto the Abyssian, same as Lala, who was a bit apologetic.

He got wet, yes, but also clearly washed away the unnecessary pieces of distasteful particles on his face.

_What's the smell? Do I smell…citrus?_

"What, find yourself very fragrant?"

"This…?"

"Is lemon scented bathing gel. I mixed in the soup that Meowy here carried." Lala showed an empty bottom. The innocent Hotspring Meow shrugged, not knowing what happened. "Now, we shall have a very delicious man running all over town, and I guess people will know you are coming…by smell."

She thought for a bit.

"Well, by a pleasant smell at least."

* * *

><p><strong>Ryu<strong>

The Dragon Lord had gotten off to a smooth start, then ran straight into trouble.

How? Well, they found a chess piece extremely, but the finding was shared with another team. And that team had with them a Dragon Folks, one that dressed in a red leather jacket. Instantly, he flipped his hood over his head and took off his glasses. Oh yes, he wore a crimson framed one, easily recgonizable by the great slash it had down one off its lenses.

So he was pretty much without vision.

Worse was that Dragon Folk decided that they stumbled upon the Pawn first, now probably will be Challenges thrown around.

"Hmmm…troubling." He doged behind his teammates, Chance and a male who had the name of Clara who delightfully gay. Gay as in happy. "Chance, we have no choice but to play them."

"Yeah, though by chance do you think they will let us pass?"

"No chance."

"Right.

"You have to take on the Dragon Folk. His name is Obamney, quite a commanding figure in the lower parts, I mean the Talons."

"And you?" Chance asked.

"I shall take any other." Ryu said, fumbling for his watch.

_Beep!_

* * *

><p>So the game began, and Ryu, without glasses, found himself half blind.<p>

_Right_. _ I don't know what I have in my Hand. Crap. My bad vision can only be cured when I enter my Dragon Lord state, where everything about me changes. Ah, if I don't I can't really see the cards, but if I have turn Lord form, I would have to silence Obamney, something that I can't do…not with my future plans… _

"Hmm."

"Stop hmming and go!" His opponent objected to Ryu's mindless hmms.

"There is only way to do this then. Shall we roll a dice?"

"Rolling dice, not Cutting Deck?"

"Cutting Deck…" _But I couldn't see the number on the card. _"Fine, Cut Deck."

"Yeah, I win! 8 costs to your puny 6 cost Dragon! Okay, I go first, and charge Mana!" His opponent yelled. _Thank you for telling me. Now all I have to do is…_

_Feel the cards, feel the warmth, feel that fire that burns as its soul within each. Come on, cards, say something, let me know what you are…No, I can't do it, I am not yet at the level of the greatest Duelists, ah…I…_

_ Snob._

_What? What snob?_

_ You. Snob._

_ Em…who is this?_

_ Snob. Me. Blaze. Infinity. Awesomness. Ownage. Pawner. Obliterator. Destroyer._

_ Okay okay! What, you suddenly know how to talk? And what are you going to do?_

_ Me. Tell. You._

_ What is this then? _

_ Snob._

_ Call me Ryu!_

_ Snob. Ryu._

_ You are just like Will, Blaze._

_ Roar._

_ That is not helping._

_ Snob._

_ You know what? Imma going to dip you into water when I have the chance. And you know what? Call me snob once more, you will be kept in a jug of Dead Sea essense._

_ Cards. Hand. Lupia. Lupia. Lupia. NEX. Me. Blaze. Infinity. Awesomness. Ownage. Pawner. Obliterator. Destroyer._

_ Okay! Gosh, you only need to use 'me' to show yourself, right? _

_ No. Me. Blaze. Infi—_

_ Instead of water, how about Hydrocholric acid?_

_ …_

_ Hey Blaze._

_ …_

_ Oh come on, don't do this to me._

_ Me. Blaze. Don't. Like. You. You. Bully. Me._

_ You don't need to like me. Just tell me what Fire Birds I have in hand._

_ Lupia. Lupia. Lupia._

_I know they are Lupias! What I want to know is which!_

_Fine. Spear. Valky. Cocco._

_Cocco! Lovely. Tell me which one is Spear Lupia, I will put that into Mana._

_That one._

_Oh come on, I can't see!_

_Second. One. From… Hm…_

_What's with that suspicious pause?_

_Nothing. From. The. Right._

_Thanks, not so hard is it?_

_No. It. Is. Easy._

_Now, tell me what card I drew…_

Ryu got to his third turn. "Time for Cocco Lupia." He reached for his Mana, trying to tap them, but ended up couldn't feel the cards. "Ah, forgive me, I am half blinded."

"No worries." His opponent was a rather cheeky cheerful folk.

"Tap three Mana, come Cocco Lupia!" Ryu slapped a card onto the Battle Zone, as directed by Blaze.

"Sppeeerrriii!" A delightful chirp came to the blind Dragon Lord's ears.

_Hmmm. That doesn't sound like Cocco Lupia._

His opponent proved his doubt. "But that isn't Cocco Lupia. You summoned a Spear Lupia."

"Hm…what!?"

"Yes, you placed Cocco Lupia into Mana Zone in your first turn."

_BLAZE!_

_Trolled. Ho. Ho. Ho._

* * *

><p><strong>Subaru<strong>

Western Gate.

The only thing left, thanks to Edo's incredible luck (or bad luck), was to make their way through one of the four gates. Now that isn't hard is it?

Obstacles exist for a reason, and one such stood before them. About a dozen hungry bloodthirsty lazy bones decided to do a group ambush, right in front of the closest gate.

Subaru signalled the other two as he observed the mass of stagnant folks. "I have a plan, but you have to act a long." Yes he does, afterall, learning a few tricks from Miss Tricky Illia.

"As you ordered." Radia already placed all her trust with the black haired beauty.

Not so with Edo.

"You sure? Because I am thirsting for some action." He said, flexing his biceps, then his pexes then his abs, which utterly unimpressed his two teammates.

"Look, just let me do it, okay?"

Edo looked deep into Subaru's eyes…and blushed. "As my queen says."

"I AM NOT A QUEEN!"

"Um, they can hear that." Radia pointed out, and as she mentioned, the dozen human beings pricked their ears in the three's direction.

"Who goes there!" One of them shouted.

"I am only planning to wait at the gate as well." The Dark Duelist yelled back, putting on a slightly light voice, walking out from behind the grove.

"Oh a girl." "Hey cutie." "You can sit right next to me." "Oh, hey, my name is…"

The chorus of replies came, bring a smile to Radia and a scowl to Edo.

Radia: _I knew she was a she all along._

Edo: _No buddy (nobody) ask her to sit next to them!_

Subaru clenched his fist, knowning it is time to persevere. "Is that fine? I hope I wouldn't be any trouble."

"No you won't." "Your face enlightens me." "You presence renew my existence." "You are the sun of my beach."

_I am not Illia, I shall not be pissed. _Subaru could only tell himself that, over and over. "I have a partner though, we are kinda lost. Come, Radia."

Radia knew it was time for her to go. She crept out of her hiding place, only to be received by another chorus of oohs and aahs.

Calmly (clenching her fists as well), she advanced until she was shoulder to shoulder with Subaru and they walked.

"Stop there, you two ladies." A Duelists walked out from their ranks. "We do need to search you though, as we do not know if you carry a Pawn." He rubbed his hands in a very disturbing manner.

"As long as you are gentle." Subaru's reply was sweet and light.

"Don't you lay your paw on me." Radia replied with great ferocity.

"Yeah, don't you dare feast your hands on her body!" Edo jumped out from behind. (Which is that 'her' he is talking about?)

"Who are you?" Amazed, the Duelists asked.

"I am Edo the manificent, the one and only, and then sole partner of them!"

"Ha, magnificent my butt, shorty."

"I said MANificent, not Magnificent, though I am surely so as well. Oh, by the way, suckers, tsk tsk, do you have a Chess Piece? Because we do." Edo stuck his tongue out and tugged on one of his eyelids. "That proves I am indeed, as I said, man and magnificent."

Radia and Subaru used each other's shoulders to execute an uniformed face palm (or you may call that face-shoulder)

"Um, you are not suppose to tell them." Subaru buried his head deep in Radia's bony deltoid .

"Oh Edo ye Water Duelist." Radia was at a lost of bad words to say.

"Guess we have to engage?" Subaru sighed.

"Yeah, only 12 Duelists here. I can take 5." Radia offered.

"I can take 5 as well. Edo can take the remaining 2. Subaru smiled.

"Deal."

"Hey! Don't make decisions for me! I-I can take 5 too!" Edo heard them.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Fifteen Challenges sang a beautiful chorus.

* * *

><p><strong> Hana<strong>

Hana, a name she was given when she was born, a name that meant flower, had on her a flowery smile. It was one of her trademarks. In fact people say this about her all the time: "Her smile, like flower's scent, once you smell it, run, for when you see it blossom fully, your end is near."

Exactly, that's why she was titled: Heaven's Blossom, but some call her Heavenly Ivy in reference to the poisonous species of plant.

However much she hated it, in the end, she had to accept that fact. Surely, smiles comes like water unto a stream, and for her, it was hard not to.

Some folks compare her to Regent Cheer and found that they had a fundamental difference. Cheer is generally always semi cheerful. Hana is never cheerful.

Of course, she had a reason for that—she can see D-Waves even before they were dense enough to reflect light. As in, all Duelists, in front of her, simply resemble a pillar of smoke, decorated with different colors and weird items. For example, Grand Priest Cyprus, with his lordly presense, had with him arms. Oh yes, arms. Arms that stick out in every direction, pointing guiding, moving along like slime molds. Eck. How he makes her sick.

The other Silver Skies don't fare any better. They either look like clouds or marbles or pink underwears. Disgusting. Well, perhaps other than Tsantifier, but hers D-Wave manifest was so perfect that it resemble a piece of paper, untainted yet untouchable.

Right now, her opponent, even though un-Talented, had released his D-Waves in midst of the Duel. A storm of flies resulted, and she felt insulted.

Why, are there such lowlives in the game?

She can't loose this, and she didn't.

"HEAVEN, Todomeda." Turning her head slight away from the cold chilling sight (of flies), Hana raised her hand, feeling the air above her, then dropped it sharply, pointing at that fly crowded man.

And then, a beam of light purified him, repelling the tiny black dots that formed a degenerate aura about him like an guardian angel. (Ok, you dota playing folks, tell me what I did here :D )

Game won.

Hana looked over to the other two games in play. A pillar of fire, bags of bulging stomachs, crows, and jumping beans.

She sighed.

Gosh.

One day I shall gorge my eyes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Lala<strong>

The first team that came a sniffing was a rare trio of light users.

To Vincen's dismay, and Lala's delight, the apparent leader of the three said: "Do you guys have some lemon pies? I think we are hungry."

"Laaalaaaa….." Vincen growled, much like his stomach.

"What?" She pretended to be innocent. "I am sorry! I knew I should've used rose scent instead of lemon. I know I know, daddy don't be so mad."

Vincen couldn't stop those words from streaming forth. "Lala!"

"What, daddy." The girl smiled just like any other sweetie would.

"You don't dare…" Gritting his teeth, the Abyssian suddenly found the three light Duelist watching him like as though he was a monster.

"Pedo…" "Young father?" "Such inhumanity…"

"Shut up you!" Vincen sprung like an adder.

_Beep! _

_Well, that's that. _Lala sighed, holding up her watch. _Now that Vincen is utter pissed off, let's see how well he Duels. _

And thus it started, with Lala versus one and Vincen versus the leader. Derongi set up as well, facing the other side quite bravely.

"Duel Start." She faced her opponent, a pleasant youth with white skin blonde hair blue eyes. _If he only had three heads, he can be the dragon in the old Yugioh game. _

"Cut Deck, Pala Oasis." The blondie revealed a 3 cost creature.

"Blockers." Lala hissed, as she saw that. "Cut Deck, 6, Yokozuna. Well, Blockers can all die for what I care."

Her opponent thinks other wise. "Hey, no defaming blockers!"

"Let me tell you what happens when you try to prove me wrong then." Lala looked her the 5 cards she drew. "Blockers, especially mono light, is far too slow."

And so it went

Far too easy.

T2 Faerie Life.

T3 Coloful Dance, replaced her Mana Zone, and then cast Green Black Grip Hole into Zabi Flower.

T4 Fuuma Trash Train.

T5 Jasmine, suicide, then Deis Marauder suicide into opponent's Blocker (opponent must block due to Zabi Flower), drawing 3 cards total.

T6 Kutt Hole, destroy another small Blocker, bring out water Yanus, then summonYokozuna. Yokozuna destroy Yanus, but Yanus already awakens (Loop Awaken), giving Yokozuna speed attacker. Yokozuna attack, destroy Zabi Flower, takes out another Blocker, gets blocked by remaining Blocker. Draw 7 cards in the process.

T7 Fuuma Trash Train attacks, then…"Yokozuna, show him your tits , Todomeda."

Such a crisp game without major hiccups.

_Easy easy job. _Lala thought, stroking her Deck. It was the remnant of someone whom she cared for, of whom cared for her as well. _Vincen, you must suffer._

So, turning around with the finesse of a little girl. "Blockers are such crap, isn't it daddy?" Lala said, after having her sweaty big red sumo man shove her poor opponent to the ground (no, it is not a sexual scene, and there is no gay stuff happening). "Oh wait, you are struggling hard, still can't win?"

"Shut up! I am trying! Dismelnia Final Break!" A blue black Alien slip past a few Blockers and struck a Shield, breaking it.

"Lol."

"Did you just LOLED ME!?"

"Of course, I finished the game before you did. That is very laughable, considering I am merely a poor little girl who sucks at Dueling.

"AH! Fine! Gallows Devil Dragon Todomeda." Vincen, not wanting to be left behind, ordered attack. Two Pala Oasis was thrown back into the opponent's Hand.

Unfortunately his opponent was ready. He had a HEIKE XX, a blocker that can't be chosen along with two more Pala Oasis and a Murmur.

"Ha, no, Block." His opponent grined.

Gallow Devil Dragon smeared itself on a blocker, breaking apart, into the Gallows Cebu Kaiser and Gilsaurus.

"Eww…the slime." The little girl pointed out.

"WHAT YOU TROLL! IT IS MUSCUS!"

"Mule circus?"

"You are so dead."

Vincen's opponent was very well mannered. "May you resume your lovey dovey affairs after I am done?"

"Screw you! Screw all of you!"

"Well, it is my turn after all. I shall evolve Wiz, Eye Opener of the White Knights onto one of my Pala's. He will attack Gallows, and then HEIKE take out Gilsaurus…End turn. And yes, by the way, Wiz returns to untapped position. Pala Oasis, suicide with Dismelnia."

"Ouch, eradicated utterly." Lala commented.

"Ah! I summon a Dismelnia! End turn!" Vincen threw down a Blocker, the only card in his Hand that was usable. The other was a Zabi Mira, which does nearly nothing with an empty Battle Zone.

"Lol. Anger issues." Lala wasn't done yet.

"You don't tell me what to do lady!" Vincen was forced to answer.

"Watch him take out all your Shields, buddy." Lala pointed out. "He has all the arsenal to do that."

And so that Light Duelist does. The attack came, lead by two new blockers. They took out a Shield each, leaving Vincen with two.

Then…a miracle happened.

Yes, a Shield Trigger happened.

"Muhahah!" Vincen let off a victorious laugh, one that could awaken the dead from their graves. No. Really, he was holding up the card Inferno Sign. A restricted Shield Trigger spell, it can reanimate a Non-Evolution Creature with a cost of 7 or less from the Grave. That was perfect, as two Dismelnia rest in it now.

He brought back one of them, and have it rose into the air, with sparks of bluish lighting and grayish tornados spilling from its fingers.

Yes. Mode Change.

And the tide was changed as well.

Wiz and HEIKE didn't attack. They couldn't get past two Dismelnias and win the game.

"Todomeda! Dismelnia, send him to his doom!" Vincen shouted, like a boss, hands on his waist. The tornado of sparks struck , over the head of the knight like Wiz into the chest of the Light Duelists.

"I lost." The impact took the breath from the poor Duelist, but Lala thought he did a great job anyhow. Not many can stand up to an Operative of the Abyssian and still press him like that. "I shall leave the Chess Piece we found here. Good game truly, oh ye man of lemony scent."

"Meh, luck." Lala spilled.

"Ha, luck is an interger part of Dueling!"

"It is intergral, daddy, I-N-T-E-R-G-R-A-L, IN-TER-GROW-LLL."

"Screw you!" Vincen couldn't take it anymore. "Screw you, Lala!"

Silence.

Lala covered her mouth, as though astonished, actually laughing hard.

_Well, he fell for that._

Right. That's beeause she saw the looks on the faces of the three Light Duelists.

"Did he just say that to a little girl?" "Lemony Pedo alert!" "No, not an alert, we need to call the police!"

Red and livid was Shub's face. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"And from this day onwards, the Lemony Pedo was born." Lala, like any other little mischeivious girls, stuck her tongue out.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Radia<strong>

"Aqua Surfer send back the final blocker! Crystal Paladin Todomeda!"

"Ballom Hunter, final break. Raion Todomeda."

"Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon, slash and burn! Todomeda!"

3:0.

One team down, three to go.

"Duel Start!"

"Duel Start!"

"Duel Start!"

More Challenges came.

Very soon, the sun rose to the highest point and began to descend.

"DEAR CONTESTANTS OF THE KINGDOM GAMES. YOU ARE WARNED THAT YOU ONLY HAVE 1 HOUR LEFT BEFORE THE GATE IS PERMENANTLY LOCKED FROM THE INSIDE. I KINDLY ASK YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THE YOUNGSTERS AROUND OF YOUR AND BEFORE YOU GO, GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL."

"Eh, ever so loud." The Drake known as Radia the Genuinely Gloriously Beautiful sighed a beautiful sigh. "Very well, let's end this, shall we? Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon, destroy Sirius, then Final Break. Yamato Dragon, Todomeda."

20 minutes later, Radia was laying flat on the ground, panting. D-Wave drains at an alarming rate in consecutive Duels, especially ones that were quite difficult.

Other than a lost that Edo received from a rather good Duelists named Karas (whom Subaru seemed to love, as he kept staring at that man. Hm, that proves that he is actually a 'she'?), they had won all the games.

Radia 6, Subaru 4, Edo 3 (and 1 lost).

"Not to shabby, I say." The Drake finally was able to exhale a breath of relief. "Now time for beauty sleep."

"We have to go guys." Subaru was sweating so very beautifully, with the dropes of moisture running down like tears on her…his rosy cheeks. Black hair fell over his face, adding a sense of serenity that Radia had never really seen before.

"Nah, Radia is right. Time for nap." Edo actually carried an inflatable pillow with him, which he puffed up by a press of button, threw it down on the ground, and slept almost the moment he hit it. "ZZZZZzzzzzz….."

The Black Beauty, or Mellow Beauty, placed both hands over his face. "Okay, I don't want to do this, but I guess I had to. I am going to show you my bottom of…"

"What!?" Radia sprang up. "Y-you mean your butt!?"

"What!?" Edo soared. "Oh, do show us, wait, I mean show me only!"

"Bottom of my Deck." Subaru turned aside, radiant with success. In his hand sat his Deck, upside down. "Oh hey, tis Troll the Graphitti Doll. In other words, dutifully and artistically, trolled."

:D

* * *

><p><strong>Robert<strong>

"I don't want to show off, but yes, Ballcadeias, Todomeda."

Robert, the lead operative of the Abyssian, held his breath concentrating. D-Waves migrate like electrons in a lightning strike, hoisting his creature, nicknamed Baka Baldie, with an extra surge of energy. The Angel Demon Command hybrid took its time conjuring balls of black and white and meshed them together.

Under the desperate stares of the opponent and his teammates, Baka Baldie unleashed its fury. Truth be told, the world seemed to came to a stop as the final attack commenced.

Might, like a hammer, broke through the dirt into the rocks under, shaking the Plate itself.

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY BROADCAST. PLAYER: ROBERT, I REPEAT, ROBERT, PLEASE TONE YOUR TODOMEDA DOWN. THANK YOU."

The speakers blared out a warning, which he noted. The gaming committee is watching after all.

"AHHHHHHH!" Surprisingly, the poor man dove in the right direction, causing the todomeda to miss. Well, mostly missed.

Be thankful you only lost a leg. Robert thought.

"I guess it is time to break a leg." Robert said.

Hm…how did it come to this? Oh right, fifteen minutes ago, the Abyssian crossed the hills over, strolling like an old man in Central Park, resting at every 15 steps.

He was actually thinking, thinking about his future wife. What of the Kingdom Games?

I mean, he knew that accquiring a chess piece wasn't that hard, so he didn't dispense too much time wondering on formulating a plan. Look, Robert just found three crouching over a hole.

Those miscrians wanted to bury it, perhaps planning to wait it out. He smirked. Those who had no courage to face challenges (no pun intended) had no place in the Kingdom Games.

_Beep!_

* * *

><p>"So, now, we have a Chess Piece. Grawnd." Robert said, juggling that piece of crystalline statue in his hands.<p>

"Indeed, Master Robert." Surprisingly, Grawnd the Dragon Talon followed and revere him like that. Usually the Dragon Folks are very conserved and hates all others out there like raging teens.

Just then a voice boomed from his tournament watch. "Robert, get your rear over here now!"

_Ah, Illia, what a time. _Robert thought. "Oh, begging for help?"

"No, just got assaulted by sexual molesters!"

"Ah, you got rap—"

"Just shut up and come!"

"Huh." Robert sighed. "Woman."

"I know," Grawnd replied, sighing as well.

They have some distance to cover.

When they arrived at the ping site that Illia showed, she was already finishing the second opponent. Just a while ago, she encountered another team, and was forced to engage. At first, the female Abyssian was a little worried, but quickly she found out her opponent was nothing to be feared. Thus the steamrolling began.

"Captivating Alien, destroy 2 Aliens and Triple Break! No Trigger? Pudding Pudding, Todomeda."

"Faring well." Robert strolled up to the Duel, peering into the energy barrier.

"Of course." Illia packed her cards. She won, and thus keeping her Piece. She shoved it rudely into Robert's arms. "Here."

"Already got one." The male Abyssian said, holding up his own.

"Now we are stuck with two of them." Illia sighed, caressing her own.

Robert received the news with a series of nods, arms crossed. He began to think.

_What do we do when we have more than one copy of the key to a treasure?_

_ Simple, we destroy the others and keep one only._

Robert shared his idea, dumbstrucking Illia.

"You serious?" Illia squinted.

"Why not? There is no need for more teams to be in the finals, rather. And yes, this is called the Elimination, not the quiz or whatever that was yesterday. Teams are supposed to be ousted and we are doing the host a great favour for knocking out more."

"You are genuinely messed up."

"You mean I am geniusly messed up."

"Yeah, whatever, Robber."

"Olzekia, General of Decapitation. It is your day to shine."

A Demon Command took shape without a sign. One moment he wasn't there, the other he was. And when he appeared, a shadow formed above the lands, infecting it with a shadw of gray. Moment of Grimness, it was called, a trait possessed by the only few. Robert shot a playful glance at Illia, as Olzekia was her creature before she decided to change her playing style but was disappointed to see that her cold pretty face remained stonecold. Determined to draw an interesting reaction out of her, he decided it was time.

"By the way, Illia." Robert paused right before he ordered Olzekia to proceed.

"What." Illia tapped her feet impatiently. "If you want to change you mind, go ahead."

"Nah, I just wanna say," A smile crept onto his face. "I love you."

_BOOM!_

Illia didn't know what sound was it—the Pawn utterly destroyed, or her mind shattering.

"Wa-wah-what!"

"Do you think I am telling the truth?"

"No, of course not."

"Then there you go, you have the answer."

"Robber." Illia hissed.

"What did I rob, again? You heart?"

"Pudding Pudding, murder that man."

"Oh Jealia, are you jealous of my ability to say that three letter phrase?"

"Hell no."

"Then you try."

"I…" Illia began, but that word, a taboo, clenched at her throat. "I can't."

Robert let out a laugh, a laugh of victory and that one where Illia had to accept her defeat. "There you go, and yes, be jealous that I can. Now, we have a gate to get through."

* * *

><p><strong>Chance<strong>

"Temporal Best, Todomeda." My lovely great mecha like Cyber Command swung its hammer unto the Dragon Folk, ending his miserable life. Unforunately, it missed completely, so my opponent lived…by chance.

_What a shame. The world can always use one less of these Folks._

"Blaze, Infinity Dragon, Todomeda." Ryu, the Dragon Lord, threw his arm forth, directing his final attack. His opponent, having no defense then, feel backwards, as the Dragon spew forth a ball of liquid fire. "Chance, where are you?"

_Winning with style. Only possible when you put one hand over your face like a true noob, I mean master. _

"I am here!" I replied, packing my cards. My opponent rather stood no chance against the brilliance of my attacks. "I got the Piece!"

"Good, let's leave for the gate."

_Hm, I have some questions._

I asked, while we left the valley, walk back to the closest gate. "So, by chance have you slept with Full Frontal's fiancée?"

"No!" His reply was relentless.

_But I must pursue the truth._

"So by chance you haven't do th—"

"Now I know there are people who are even more annoying than Will." Ryu nearly punched Chance in the face. "Calm, Ryu, calm, there are things not worthy smacking."

_I am not worthy? But Spunky King did say I am worthy of…I must ask. _

"So by chance—"

_Smack!_

* * *

><p><strong> Pyro<strong>

I am Pyro, though you may know me as P of the Over Zenith. Ah, Over Zenith? You ask me what it is? It is the once feared name that had now confirmed as dead, past, faded into the streams of time with the perishing of Annihilator.

Of course, the others called me P for Pickle, and as they say, I have a fetish for marinated cucumbers. But I say no, it is not a fetish, it is only the epic chase for satisfaction, you see, marinating cucumbers and vegetables alike requires technical skills, skills that I possess. You simply don't mix vinegar and salt in water with a ratio 1:1:10, but instead, 1.68 :1:3.1415:6.022 where 3.1415 is French Evian mineral spring water whle 6.022 is Watson distilled water. Now, that is the golden rule. One simply can't break that…

*Cough*

Back to business.

No, Oz is not dead.

It is only fractured, broken beyond repair. Yet contrary to popular believes, we, as a sliver of the original, still function as a force.

For me, D, R, and S and two others, we had inherited the beauty of what A had created. No, not to dominate in absolute power, not like DMRT. No, we shall seize the world through means unseen.

What of White One?

That pesky man. I had to admit he was equal in skills in terms of Duel Masters with A. Yet, he had a fatal flaw, one weakness that shall be the doom of him. Yes, he only possessed one thing that A hadn't, and that's caritas. What, you have no idea what it means? Go look it up, wusses.

Caritas is a sickness. You cannot deal with it.

It is a disease, contagious and ever spreading.

As for Junas and Tsarah, they were only brats following a bigger brat's footstep.

Peace? Peace itself in terms of Duel Masters is a paradox. You can't win a game by beimg peaceful.

See, to prove my point, I had even joint Spunky King, the leader of the Pacific's Ocean. They, however powerful, had with them no pride. They acted at nothing, they responded to nothing. Inadequacy at its max.

Thus, I took a creature from them, all four copies of it, the pride of Spunky King.

Thus, this is now my signature creature, my pride. Twight Sigma, the enigma of the dusk.

Meet my opponent, a trash who somehow past every single question that was thrown out in the Quiz. Luck will not be at his side now. He was with 5 Shields, 5 creatures of which include 2 Blockers, seemingly doing very well. Indeed, a fellow copy cat of my comrade D for Dracelo, using a Black White All Yes Deck and was able to take out 4 of my Shields in the past turns. Yet, it was turn 6, my turn, with a Battle Zone of a Qurian, a triggered Cuty Heart and a Kuragen.

That, in simpler terms, meant my opponent is finished.

"Twilight Sigma. Evolve on Qurian. And that returns my Cyber creatures with the effect of returning equal amounts of Cybers into the Battle Zone. Kuragen, Cyber G Hogan, go."

My Kuragen placed another Twilight Sigma on the top of my Deck, flipping the cards and shuffling. Then my Cyber G Hogan send the top two cards in front of me, where I send them forth, a Kuragen and the forementioned Twilight.

"Second time. Twilight Sigma on new Kuragen, which to return Hogan and Kuragen. Return those creatures from Hand into Battle Zone. Kuragen and Cyber G Hogan do their work again."

Hogan revealed to me a Lunatron and Twilight Sigma, and once again, Twilight Sigma entered the Battle Zone, but after the entrance of the totem like Cyber Moon.

"Lunatron fetches me a card, which in this case, is Paradise Aroma. Then, Gravity Zero, Paradise Aroma is put into my Battle Zone free of cost. Which then, Twilight Sigma shall enter, evolving over the new creature.

"Third time. Twilight Sigma returns Lunatron, G Hogan, and Kuragen. Now, put back Kuragn, G Hogan, and Cuty Heart. Cuty Heart, bounce Bloody Shadow, and then repeat the Sigma Cycle."

My Cyber Command reintroduced Twilight Sigma, evolved over Marine Flower.

"Fourth Time. Twilight Sigma, go, reclaim the three creatures and put three back. Cuty Heart, G Hogan, and Kuragen. Return Bloody and then Kuragen, put Emperor Neutron on top of Deck, then Cyber G Hogan, revealing the same evolution Cyber Lord and a Corile. There, since Neutron is Hand Evolution, I evolve it over Lunatron. Then Corile, remove that Horrid Worm."

"…" My opponent stared, eyes bulged. It…couldn't be possible? "E-epic come back?"

"Epic? Comeback? No, you were destined to loose. Twilight attack. Break two Shields. No trigger? Again, Twilight, go. No Trigger? Third Twilight, attack, final break." I said, coolly, like frozen water, locking in all the moisture in my voice. "Then Twi—"

"Shield Trigger!" He yelled as though he saw a piece of wood drifting by when he drowned in deep cold open sea. "Terror Pit! Last Twilight Sigma!"

"Is that so?" I looked on as purple demon arms grasped the blue humainoid straight into the gates of hell, but that did not deter me a bit. "Nothing else? Watashiwa canashi, but if you had nothing else, you have lost. Fourth Twilight, final break."

The last Shield of my foe broke into pieces. Those pieces formed a card, but it did not shine. Not a Trigger.

"Ha, good game rather, I guess I will swap with my buddies?" He offered me his hand, thinking I will shake.

Fool.

I simply shook my head.

And commanded.

"Emperor Neutron, kill him."

"What, wait!"

He could only gaze into the immobile face of the Emperor. Neutron's ghostly face,like that of a drowned baby, grew bigger and bigger as it shifted nearer. Then, he realized, he had no D-Waves left. His companions too, where too far. There was no saving him.

The man screamed like a rabbit stunned with taser at the realization. High frequency sound waves washed over me like a tsunami, but I was unfazed. There were still work to be done.

"Next." I spelled, throat cracking. A mist of crimson flew into the air, erupting from a flattened skull. There is some beauty in that. Perhaps I can marinate a cucumber in vinegar and blood. Should try some time soon.

The two teammates stared at me then at each other. Then with alarming speed, they ran, though not before dropping the Chess Piece.

"N-Nooo, go away! You demon!"

"Run!"

Their voice was lost in the wilderness.

"Pathetic." I pondered. How does such excrements enter this tournament? Must consult my fellow colleagues on this matter. "Take the Piece. We shall enter the next level."

And so my subordinates came out from their shelter, yawning and smiling. I did their work, and they are utmost grateful.

"It is time."

* * *

><p>2:00 p.m.<p>

"CONGRATULATIONS, WE HAVE OUR FINAL 16 TEAMS…WAIT, WHAT? THERE IS ONLY FIFTEEN? OH COME ON, THAT'S LAME. WELL, THANKS TO ONE OF THE TEAMS, WE WILL PROCEED WITH FIFTEEN ONLY.

OF THE FIRST TEAM: FLORA THE AMAZING MAJESTIC PAWNER OF ALL AND TWO MINIONS.

OF SECOND TEAM: ANTHONYMUS, ANTHONY, ANTON

OF THIRD TEAM:

OF FOURTH TEAM: ROBERT, ILLIA, GRAWND

OF FIFTH TEAM: LIM LE PIMP, ALEN, LONA

OF SIXTH TEAM: RYU, CHANCE, CLARA

OF SEVENTH TEAM: SMILEY, PANAS, URSUL

OF EIGHTH TEAM: SUBARU, EDO, RADIA

OF NINETH TEAM: NARGAYTO, SERGAY, SASUGAY

OF TENTH TEAM: VINCEN, LA, DERONGI

OF ELEVENTH TEAM: HANA, JOON, NAPHAN

OF TWELVETH TEAM: POPPY, ARTSON, NAVI

OF THIRTEENTH TEAM: BOSCO, JILLO, CHRISE

I NEED SOME WATER…PLEASE LET ME HAVE A SIP OF BLUEBERRY SMOOTHIE…RIGHT, CONTINUING

OF THE FORTEENTH TEAM: KARAS, SYND, CELAP

OF FINAL TEAM, OUR FIFTEENTH: PYRO, YOHAN, GEROK

* * *

><p>THAT'S IT FOR NOW.<p>

WE WILL CONTINUE AFTER THE BREAK, APPROXIMATELY 2 HOURS LATER.

THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN,

SEE YOU LATER.


	29. Chapter 28: FfK—The Brilliance of Life

**Chapter 28 FfK—For the Brilliance of Life**

**Fight for Knight**

_Somehow writing this chapter was slow and painful even though I had finished a large proportion of it two weeks ago. I guess I am getting bored of writing out 'she said, he said, etc.' Oh well, that's the fun of writing. Noren gets his own little excerpt while more on the battle over the Northern part of the Wall._

Regent Magna looked into the tunnels and frowned, only slightly though.

Nature's Faction, Generation of Unity, had a few tricks up their sleeves, and one such being great tunnel diggers. The myriad of criss crossing caverns led to one another, connecting them very more suspiciously, where traps lay at every corner. It was only a few good 15 minutes into the depths and already she felt a bit dizzy and lost. If not for Aku and Zen, her guardians now, she wouldn't even have enough light to see what was under her feet.

The Generation had managed to complete such a marvel in this short amount of time? Probably not, as there were ones freshly dug and some not so fresh, with cracks in their walls and fried wooden pillars that boosted the overall structural integrity.

Whatever, the Regent thought. It is only a matter of time.

And then, closing her her eyes, she spun once around in form of a ballerina and then, without hesitation, walked forward.

She knew that if Noren is here, she will come before him. Soon.

_Luck shall guide me._

* * *

><p>Deeper underground, Noren was watching.<p>

Watching many things at once actually, as the multiple screens around him reflect different scenes, most of the tunnels, using infrared radiation as the method of detection, but that was unnecessary. Regent Magna lit herself like a light bulb, casting the darkness around her away.

_Heh, good luck finding the head quarters. You may seem close, but probably never find a way in. Oh well, we can always move away. _

Up above a few screens hung, slight to the sides so that the Sky Fire General can watch what's going on with a simple turn of his head.

One of them showed the images send back from the front lines. Silver Glory still shone, bright and annoying, but again…

_Well, I did give Supra Chan the ultimate trump against such nasty contraptions. _

There were also ones of the Kingdom Games, of the great many Duels that flared with intensity. Of course, his mind wasn't on how great the games where, but rather on the players themselves. Well, certain Duelists in fact.

He saw the trio, SER (Subaru Edo Radia) doing their thing, which was chatting about their past acheivements. They seem like underdogs, but their unity was bonding, rather than how the other groups interacted.

He saw Nova, an utter snob and proud noob. No really, he who can't Duel with patience can never be achieve the highest goals of Duel Masters.

He saw Illia and Robert and some nobody in a team, of which he wowed at their given power. _Well, one of the final teams to survive, of course. Utterly broken._

_ Artson and Navi as well, together. Deadly combo._

Then there was Hana._ Ah, my beautiful gorgeous flower. You englighten me through your slightly pursed lips and impatience in your eyes. You are so pretty I could literally go to the moon and gather stardust just to decorate the corners of your eyes. _

He saw a familiar figure as well, chewing on a pickle and pondering about something of which the Sky Fire General knew not of, but Noren couldn't remember who that was. _Though I am sure he was part of the Ocean's Eleven. I have met him before._

His greastest concern though, was that…where are the Dragon Lords? _I heard that Shin and Kiting went? How could they not be present? If they were there, they would be the likely winners, or at least having chances as good as Illia X Robert._

And then, Noren noticed someone.

_Ho, if it wasn't our dear Dragon Traitor. Now how grateful am I to see you alive. _Instantly, Noren began to think of ways to get him to join the Generatoin. The Dragon Traitor would indeed make a great leader of the Rindia of Reunion. _Yes, indeedy._

Of course, there were some others he followed closely as well.

One of such was Flora. Regent Flora.

_Well well, she has grown well. _Noren chuckled like a disturbed obasan. _Sadly this year's champion shall not be her._

The leader of the Nature Faction didn't send anyone there, as his Rindia of Reunion were preoccupied by multiple tasks, and anyone beyond are less qualified. But he had hope. The only contender was Regent Flora, and this year the format of elimination is tag team. Even if you are supremely skilled, two sad losers can always destroy you.

That Will boy was no one. Only that white hair and sly witless smile reminded him of someone…but that's impossible. No one can inherit the traits of White One.

And then there was Uri. He had met that boy once, and Noren only have one comment for him—the kid's a loose cannon. And yes, loose cannons backfire…very often.

_However, just to be certain…_

"Call me Spunky King." The Sky Fire General said, grinning at the evil master plan he had formulated. "We have things to discuss."

* * *

><p>The battle over the Northern section of the Wall intensified. Captain Alfred stood above Silvery Glory, watching over the field with great intensity. He twisted his monocle with a single hand, zooming closer to the far side. The giants had entered the fray and the Earth shook with their footsteps.<p>

_Not enough defense. The Guardians and the Berserks will be torn apart. The Angels must be employed._ Alfred thought. _Then again, we could drop the Death Puppets now instead of having them wait for the Earth Dragons of which I have no sign of. That's the plan then. _

"Drop the Death Puppets, let their Slayers go to work." He called, throwing down a command. Instantly, over the Battle Zone a shadow befell those who were Nature in Civilization. Somehow, these figures, so to say, appeared behind the enemies' lines, outside the aura of Silver Glory.

Weird gothic dolls and plushies popped from the ground,waggling their weirdly structured bodies. A single stomp from a nearby giant shattered hundreds of them. So weak…yes, they are frail, fragile, but whenever they shatter, strings pull them back together again, over and over, and as their venoms began to take their toil on their victims, such that even the Giants felt their sting, accumulating, and, without a sign, the giants collapsed.

_So far so good. _Alfred Nike said, tipping his monocle. _We can surely last til Regent Magna returns._

Then he felt heat. Something was burning nearby.

_No, the Wall is not on fire, so what's…_

It was right under him.

Silver Glory was burning.

* * *

><p>Supra Chan exhaled his long held breath. Regent Magna didn't touch him, which was the best thing that happened to him in a long time. Then he waited a while longer (more like 5 hours), making sure that she wasn't coming back anytime soon. Of course, the Command Center issued an SOS as an intruder made it through one of the openings, but it concerns him not. He was still the leader of this certain battle, and he would make sure it ends in his favour.<p>

"Time to use that weapon the General prepared. Come, Core Crash Lizard."

Core Crash Lizard.

In the game, destroy a Shield when this creatures is put into the Battle Zone.

In reality, burn up whatever building or fortress attached to a building.

Yet it wasn't instant, it takes time, slowly, bit by bit, turning the glorious into ashes. The lizard opened its mouth wide, breathing an ethereal flame, one that torched alight the air, and ultimately swallowing the golden gleam.

Of course, that was the reason Supra Chan held onto it until now. If he had dare taken it out under the watch of the mighty Magna, Core Crash Lizard would not have lived another second. Well, Supra might also die for pulling that move.

No, he wouldn't have dared, but now there was only Captain Alfred present, things was looking far better. At least he could defend it far easier.

Slowly but surely, Silver Glory went up in flames.

* * *

><p>15 teams remain.<p>

8 teams to advance.

Those teams that survived the first round were gathered into a Hall, where they got a good look at each other. Of course, as the first ones to pass, Will, Uri, and Flora had already made their way there.

Another team came in, being led by a man chewing on a green stick, a pickle perhaps. He had brilliant blue hair and keen observing eyes, eyes that rolled over each teams until it rest on the boy and his teammates. For one, Will didn't mind being observed, so did his teammates, but the way that pickle man watched them, not unlike animals, made him shudder. They took their place, right smack in the middle of everyone.

The contestants only had two hours to rest and have their lunch. Still after snacking on oily buffet of fast foods, many took their Deck out and tinkered with it, throwing in cards and taking cards out. After lunch, Will went on the hunt.

In a corner, Ryu was scratching his head, having a hood thrown over him like a killer who wants to strike soon. Will knew it was best not to disturb him. Then there was Illia, but she too was very gloomy, with a man hanging about, blahing about something. Best not to disturb them too.

To the far side, Subaru was having a heated argument with two others, mainly on the content of their Decks. The white haired boy skipped over, trying to eavesdrop, though was immediately caught by a red head. She didn't let go of him even if he struggled hard, kicking like a baby. However atheletic he was, height remains a problem.

"Miss Redneck, you can put me down now?" Will panted, once she got over to Subaru and the gay buddy of Mr. Subaru. "I am suffocating."

She dropped Will like a sandbag, exclaiming. "I am not a REDNECK!"

"But your red hair falls to your neck, so RED hair + NECK length = REDNECK? If you only have more freckles, it would go well with the ginger theme." The boy pointed out with perfect logic. Hearing that, Subaru tried to hide his laughter, but it was Edo's bawling that made the red head blush with even more redness.

"You…" The red neck lengthed haired girl did not seem happy with his deduction. Her cheeks grew red until it was a vivid crimson, then she fell over, overheated.

Seeing her response, Will only shrugged, before turning to the brown haired one. "And you, I have met you before, you are the one who got demolished by Illia. Oh look, Water cards. You must be using Darkness and Light?"

Edo stopped laughing. "Ha? But I use…"

Will cut him off. "Yes, you have a lot of Water cards, and Water support Darkness and Light like no other. You must have a sublime Light Dark deck?"

"I taught him well, Edo." Subaru giggled (cutely).

Edo rolled his eyes. "Hey Uri, this your mate?" He gestured to another kid who came.

Uri skipped closer. "Surely so, Edo sama. So, Mellow Beauty, you…"

"Not. Mellow. Beauty." Subaru had a tough time holding his laughter already, but the last thing he needed was stimulation. He made this smile/crying face that only made him more beautiful.

"Subaru san, Uri means." Uri said.

"Better, now, what." Subaru answered, acknowledging this name.

"Why did he call you Mellow Beauty?" Will picked up quickly.

"I am not!"

"But he did!"

"Eh…" The Abyssian shook his head. Well, let's hope Will wouldn't start calling him that.

Edo thought it was hilarious though. "Yeah, Mellow Beauty is a good title for him. And kid, before you call me Ebo or something. I am Edo the Manificent, and this is Radius."

"Edo!" Subaru snapped.

Too late. "Radius?" Will cocked his head, mind filling with questions. "Interesting name?"

"Isn't it Radia, Drake of the Dragon Folks?" Uri knew better.

"Nah, Ebo said it is Radius."

Radius the red head just came to her senses, so Will decided to ask her.

"Hm, Radius, do you happen to marry a man called Pie?"

"What…" Red hair drifted with confusion as her mind tried to comprehend the question.

Will, of course, took that as a yes. "Then you must have a kid called Circumference?"

"You…" Radius fell over again, fuming at the mouth.

"She overheats easily." The white haired boy commented.

"She needs cooling." The blue haired boy commented.

"Will." Subaru gritted her teeth.

"What, Suburu?"

"Well, it is best for you two to leave before she wakes up. I rather not want to see you two detonate by the wrath of the Drake in my face."

"Bye bye, Ebo, bye bye Mellow Beaut."

"It is BEAUTY, and I am not MELLOW!" "It is E-DO!"

"Melty Beauty? E-MO?"

"Just go." Subaru found himself a wall, whom he shared with an equally discouraged Edo.

Will did as commanded, hopping between teams with a skipping Uri, watching the other contestants reconstruct their Decks or discussing among themselves about the next stage. Even Flora was preparing, gathering her cards and gently shuffling them.

"You want to know about my Deck? I can always explain. It is a Water Nature Light Civilization combo, called a Treva color. Don't ask me where Treva came from, but I have Mana Acceleration through Nature with Faerie Lifes, Living Lithographs, and Timeless Garden. Then I have creature searcher by Dimension Gate. Then, this Deck I am using, focuses on the Innocent creatures, Blade and Commander. Yes, that is one, and don't touch it; you just ate a hotdog and no thank you, I don't need my cards greased. Crystal Phalanx, a rather interesting attack stopper. Genius Janit and Falconer, great Ninja Strikers. This is Aqua Evoluter and Qurian, both useful creatures and bait for Crystal Phalanx. Then this is my Trump, Ultimate Galaxy Universe, a 5 cost 17000 powered creature with an amazing effect."

"Looks fabulous."

"I will change it soon though, I wanted to try another combination, one that can wraught destruction with Galaxy Univserse in a single turn, rather than wait until it hatch. By the way, how's your Deck going? I heard that you received a new card?"

"Yes, I…well, the Deck is…Uri is calling me, gotta go." Will ran off, knowing he didn't put much effort into his Deck. It was already good enough, no? "Uri, your Deck is done?"

"Of course, Uri fast worker."

"Fast worker, sounds great."

"Uri knows his Deck well, which meant transmogrifying it would be very easy. The new creature Bolbalzak Ex is quite a marvel, yes? It fits into my Deck very well."

"Sure, it is." Wait, what does Bolbalzak Ex do again?

Sensing that awkward silence, Uri decided to strike. "You have a dream?"

"Ah…" Will started. What a question. "I want to find my father."

"Oh?" Uri cocked his head like a kitten. "Why so?"

"I don't know where he went. He disappeared 7 years ago in the Exile."

"Will, Uri is not sure if you know, but the Exile, aka Exodus, ended up with many people dead and remains unreclaimed in the wilderness."

"But my father is different!" Will couldn't possibly think of a reason for that to happen. He couldn't imagine it. "He can't…he can't…be…"

"Sorry then, hope Uri's manners hadn't bothered you. Your father could still be alive, just still trapped in Sekai." The Water Duelist tried to fix things. However, he was too late, Will had retracted into a state of quietness, one hand on cheek the other drawing ciricles on the ground.

Uri tried again. "May Uri propose something?"

"Yeah." Will had nothing else to say.

"So if you win, everyone will know who you are. I mean Kingdom Games is that big, even everyone in Sekai will watch it. If you win, your father can recognize you from it."

Uri saw something in the boy's eyes. A sparkle.

"Yes, if you become King, your father shall know! Then he can come looking for you, and then, happily ever after." He pressed on, selling his point.

Will bought it. "You are a genius!"

"Uh-heh. Uri genius." Uri puffed his chest in pride, putting on a cocky face.

"I am sorry for saying Water does little." The white haired boy apologized.

"Don't worry, Uri has seen enough of morons to know that you meant no harm." The blue haired one replied.

"Morons…"

"And Uri forgives you since you are my buddy." Uri beamed, his bead like eyebrow relaxed, showing great confidence.

_Buddy…Friend? _The shocking truth struck Will.

"So, eh, am I your friend?"

"Of course." Uri replied without hesitation. "Why?"

"Wait, I mean…um, you know I haven't say this before to anyone, but eh…Can you be my friend?"

"Um! Happily so!" The young Water Duelists nodded happily then immediately became frantic. "Eh…don't cry."

"Will not crying, it is just water leaking from Will's eyes." The boy wiped something from his face. _Finally! Old Man Eddy, I have…made a friend! I mean the others are friendly, but I am not sure about being their friend. But now, I have met someone…someone that I can…cat with. _"Right, anyhow I will try my best to win."

"And Uri shall aid you the best that he can!" Will's new found friend grinned brightly. "So if you win, you will give Uri the grand prize?"

Will smiledly slyly. "Duh, of course, you are my friend!"

"Sweet sea weed! Thank you very much." Seaching in his pocket, the blue haired boy took a card out from somewhere under his raincoat. "By the way, let me look…ah, this would do. It is a custom for Pacific's Ocean members to present to their friends a card."

"I…thanks!" The boy gasped. "Trans…morgrify?"

"Ho ho, it is the pride of Water, the one hit wonder, the exceptionally cool Water version of the wicked Soulswap." Uri had his arms on his hips.

"I…" Jasmine would be a good option, but Uri seemed to have it, and it is…a common card. _Something more special…ah, this should do._ "Will give you Aegis."

"Aegis? Awesomeness, Uri will see if Uri can use it!"

"Sweet, so then—"

* * *

><p>TWO HOURS ARE UP, SO HOW ARE YOU GUYS FARING? DON'T WORRY, THIS IS MERELY THE SECOND LEG OF THE DAY, SO YOU SHOULD STILL HAVE LOTS OF ENERGY LEFT?<p>

SO LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS.

WHEN YOU HEAR THE WORD KNIGHT, WHAT DO YOU THINKIN OF? IFYOU THOUGHT OF BLOODY SHADOW AND NERO GRYPHIS AND ROMANOFF, YOU ARE THINKING TOO HARD. WHAT I MEAN, IS HE THAT PROTECTS. NOW THE QUESTION IS, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT FOR? OH YES, WE WILL GIVE YOU YOUR PIECE OF CHESS PIECE RIGHT NOW.

…WAITING…WAITING…WAITING.

THERE, NOW EACH OF YOU ARE IN POSSESSION OF A PIECE. OH YES, IT IS A PIECE, NOT TWO, NOT THREE, ONLY ONE. AND YOU HAVE NOTICED THAT IT IS NOT COMPLETE. REMEMBER I SAID IT IS ONLY A _PIECE_? THAT THING YOU ARE HOLDING, IS MERELY ONE HALF OF A WHOLE. EACH OF YOUR TEAMMATE SHOULD BE IN CHARGE WITH THE SAME, EITHER THE MAN OR THE MARE. YOU'VE GOT IT, YOU HAVE TO AT LEAST WIN ONCE FROM ANOTHER WHO HAD EITHER THE MAN OR THE MARE AND COMPLETE YOUR CUTE PIECE OF KNIGHT.

EACH TEAMS NEEDS 3 WHOLE KNIGHTS PROCEED TO THE NEXT LEVEL, BUT THE FIRST TEAM TO COLLECT 2 WHOLE ONES CAN PROCEED DUE TO LACK OF A TEAM (WE PLANNED TO HAVE 16 AFTER ALL) SO WELL,

TEN,

NINE,

EIGHT,

SEVEN,

SIX,

FIVE,

FOUR,

THREE,

TWO,

ONE.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN.

* * *

><p>Will held his piece, a Man, close to his chest. He looked at it, feeling it with his hands. Delicate rather, made of some sort of ivory like material.<p>

"So, plan?" The boy demanded, glancing over at his two teammates. Uri and Flora too was feeling their Man with their bare hands (I know it sounds wrong), turning their backs on the others.

"Simple, what is the required number of Knights we had to complete?" The Regent asked, guiding the other two. She already had a plan.

"We only need two to win, right?" Uri caught on quickly. "So Uri suggest that we can trade one Man for a Mare?"

"Bingo. That can be done. But that means we have to win another to take another Mare." Flora replied. Then sighed as she watch Will lift his Man into the air, watching it glisten under the sun. "Of course, we have establish the who got what first, or else we could never make the trade. Actually there is another method, but I guess we are kinda late to execute that."

The other groups were also chatting among themselves, talking about their next step, but their eyes wandered over the others, watching each other closely. A few of them practically stared at the boy, making him a bit queasy.

_So is there something on my face?_

"I spot a few groups who possibly have Mares." Flora said, breaking Will's thoughts. "Look, those who are paying close attention to us should be in possession of them."

"How? Why?" Will can only afford to ask.

"They are staring at us now. That's the reason. Let me explain with a question: who want to know which group is distributed extactly a Man? Those with the Mare of course." Flora answered. "And, if you bothered to know at all—You showed them all that we have the Piece of Man."

"What? But I…"

"Viewing it under the sun merits 'showing the world', Will." The Regent sighed. "Now who wouldn't know we have received Man? Look, one group is heading this way."

Surely, someone was coming. Long puffy gothic dress with sharp pink hair that ended in drill locks. Yeah.

"Ill san!" Will recognized her immediately.

"Illia, Will, Il-lia." Illia approached them along with her two teammates, one being another Abyssian. "Well, it seems you have Man, and we have Mare."

"That is so." Without a doubt, Flora stepped up, automatically taking role as the ambassador of the team. "And?"

As a sly female, Illia continued, knowing that the Regent needs only a proposal. "I suggest that we shall trade one Man for a Mare."

"Deal. And then?" Flora's gaze was unfaltering, steady and intense.

"Clever, best of 3? Loser presents winner another."

"Deal."

"That's fast and easy." Will remarked. "By the way, what's the second method to this stage?"

Flora replied clearly, enough for others to hear. "Not viable for us now, but if I can hide the fact that we have Man, we can actually avoid a bit of confrontation. Look, see if you don't know what part the opponent has, would you challenge just for the fun of it? If the opponent owned the same Piece as you do, you had just wasted your precious time. In that sense, it is highly unlikely that someone will start a game for something that is around 50% certain. By the way, you guys are courageous. Once you traded with us, the others know you have Mare. The only reason you are doing this, is that, you knew you have a strong team composition?"

Illia clapped. "Bravo, girl, it is the kind of strategic planning I am appreciate."

Robert applauded as well. "Simple yet concise analysis. Rare."

"But, is it for the best?" The pinked haired girl continued after Robert finished

"You have revealed your Piece, and now you know others will be out hunting you. Such as us." The male Abyssian stated, slowly and clearly. "Oh yes, surely so."

"For what reason?" Will couldn't help but ask, stealing those words from Flora's cherry lips.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you do know that you, or rather, your team, is a very popular target?" Illia was the one who replied. 4 more groups converge, perhaps wanting a piece of that pie. Will suddenly understood. _Yes, Flora duels well, but us two? Seemed weak enough, easily taken care of._ "My point, if they don't know who Uri is, or if they are like us, with two more or less better Duelists, they did think a BO3 is against your favour."

"That means…"

"Yes, look at them, like wolves they came, and they want blood. What better than a team of youglings who seems fresh in this business." Grinning with great appiture, Illia concluded.

The Regent looked around her. Surely, the others were already eyeing her team out. Greed gleamed in their eyes. Sneers, smirks, malice, and all sorts vile venom ooze from those pairs of eyes.

Her cheeks flushed. Shame? No, it was something else. Wrath.

Will saw the young Regent quiver, as though suddenly struck by harsh coldness. The girl, arms around her chest, hissed. "Trash…"

"What?" Only Illia and Will was close enough to hear it. "Pardon me, but did you say…"

"I said trash." The Regent whirled, and the dust picked up, forming almost a cape like covering. The particles shone like gold, pressed into some sort of fabric, held by intensifying D-Waves. "Is that all you can think of in the Games? How to take advantage of youngsters, of children?"

"I am fifteen…" Will wept. Uri patted his friend on the back.

Flora paid no heed to Will's silent tears. She continued, biting into each of those words. "If that's so, then I declare: whoever play against me shall not make it out alive. I shall, under all circumstances, obtain victory through Ultimate Galaxy's Universe, and my opponent shall be burnt to a fine crisp."

Words spoken with great force came forth, radiating from her mouth.

Those who knew what she meant gasped. Those that don't was shocked for a moment before bursting out with laughter, only to shut up as the Regent's burning gaze fell upon them.

"So you guys are up? Robert and Illia, Overlord and Bride of the Abyssians. I suppose you don't mind loosing one of your teammates." The youngest Regent made her stand.

Illia shrugged, sighing. "Guess it is time to back off. We can find our trades elsewhere."

Robert shook his head, his unicorn drill hair bobbing left and right. "I'll pass."

All other teams backed off as well. They might win a Man, but at what cost? Loosing a member? That is too great of a disadvantage. After, who knows what challenges takes place next? Well, all other teams other than one.

Sky blue hair washed over a pale face finished absolute finesse matched with a stone cold stmile. The owner of such perfection stood forth. "But we won't."

"So you are first? Hana, Heavenly Blossom of Silver Skies." Flora said, facing her smiling foe.

"No wait, Flora, I am the first." One of the teammates of someone called Hana stepped forward. "Yeah, your foe is me, Naphan of…"

"I don't care."

"But I…Ah…"

"Don't care." Pointing to the heavens, the Regent said. "There are only 3 types of Duelists that I only revere and fear. Those from Oz, those from Silver Skies, and those from the high ranks of the World Governments, aka the Regents. Other crap, please get out of my way."

"You…"

"Flora is surely pissed." Will mumbled.

"Surely so." Uri replied.

"How about the same deal, but how about 3 games, 1v1, after the trade? Each win merits one trade." Hana proposed, smiling without a hint of joy.

"Why is Flora silent?" The white haired boy asked Uri, tugging at his sleeves.

Uri pondered for a moment, then said, "It is a trap."

"They want us to trade?"

"No, but thinking about it, when your team looses a game, the other team can take one or the other? Of course, once the Knight is completed, Uri assumes we can't separate it again. That just means that if we win first, then loose the next game, we will be one Knight less."

"But we can't…oh, Flora going first…so she even if she wins, if, I guess, we both loose later, we will have lost everything? Since we would've completed two Knights."

"Exactly, and even they seemed to have a trump against Flora. That Naphan guy…he seems dangerous" Uri squinted at that douche, trying spot a weakness, but only saw arrogance and…ignorance.

"We can't let that happen. No matter, Uri, I shall go first, try to hold Flora back."

"Uri got it!" The Water Duelist saluted.

_Here goes nothing! _Will felt sweat drip from his cheek. Nervousness gripped him, but well, it would be worth it.

_Beep!_

And then, Will found himself an opponent.

Hana.

"Heaven's Flower." Flora frowned. "Why…Will."

"For the brilliance of life, and to win the Game." The boy turned, flashing pulsing Deck. Of course, that smile on him wasn't forced at all. He expected a great Duel.

"For the…" The young Regent mumbled, repeating those words. "Brilliance of life."

That…

* * *

><p>~<em>Flash Back, 5 years ago~<em>

"What, Sekai actually have good Duelists?" Flora, dressed in a robe, asked. She was still a Sage, but she knew her time would come soon. "I have never been there, and classes never taught me that."

"Well, they sure do." Regent Ace, in his slick greasy hair said. He held a cocktail in his hand, enjoying his life as a Regent. "Especially Silver Skies, after Godwina Society and Over Zenith are gone."

"Agreed. Never underestimate anyone from the Silver Skies." Regent Hypus said, ruffling her hair. He had his brown hair, carefully groomed and a matching goatee. "Even the least of them have the power to suppress the best of us."

"Oh?"

"Eh, he he he." Regent Ace crackled.

"What's with that weird stalker laugh?" Sage Flora pouted.

Regent Ace merely placed on an evil grin. "Hypus is kinda right. They may seem the less accomplished and most conserved, but they never had the lack of great Duelists. Hell, they might even have the best talents over there."

"Best talents?"

"Well, allow me." The Ex Dragon Lord explained. "Instead of concentrating on general game play strategies, similar to Regent Bliss, or the sheer amount of D-Wave output, like Regent Cheer, they pursue something else, something that DMRT has branded as heresy, but in fact, will help a great deal in Duels."

"Eh, so very true. They all have this trickery that helps. Cyprus's unbreakable Shields is already bad enough. Throw in that with the luck they get…" Ace rolled his eyes.

"Like Regent Magna?"

"Oh she...yes, she came from Silver Skies, only to be abducted by Godwin Society later. What others you might know, include quite a few members of the Over Zenith. The most famed ones are?"

"Annihilator? White One, Junas, and…you are telling me they are all from the Light faction?"

"Well, not Annihilator, he kinda came from nowhere. However, White One and Junas are most definitely Silver Skies. And yes, White One and Junas each had some extraordinary tricks up their sleeves."

"Let alone Tsarah."

Both men sighed.

"What?" Flora asked, pressing. She was, and she must admit, curious. What made even the two

"Tsarah? The Sanctifier?"

"T-sanctifier, mind you, as she do have a T in front of her name." Ace said.

"Her natural emittence of D-Waves probably carries the single most annoying effect among all of us." Hypus continued.

"Which is?"

"The desire to surrender." The rushy Regent shrugged. "Well, actually let me try again. She doesn't simply make people want to submit, but also not wanting to play. That, is such an obnoxious effect, and it only get worse as you go deeper in game. I did hear poor folks going mad after finishing a Duel against her."

"As for some others, let's take for example what we know, Heaven's Blossom seems to be able to detect D-Waves visually," Hypus pointed out. "Rather a famous Duelists by her own right."

"How does that help?" Flora asked.

"Simple, all real cards reflect D-Waves yes?"

"In my understanding, yes, when you focus or channel through it."

"There, then you must understand, if all cards somehow reflect D-Wave differently depending on its species…"

"Then," Sage Flora gasped. "She can see _everything_!"

"Everything? Well, if you put it that way, yes. She can see exactly what cards is in the top of her Deck, her Shields, and perhaps, even the opponent's Hands, Shields and Deck."

"Cheating…" The girl said, a bit weakly.

"Never call that cheating. It is a self earned right. If you had played with a blind man, would you call yourself a cheater?"

"No…"

"Exactly, to the Silver Skies, normal is considered a disability. You are not cheating when you played against handicapped personnel."

"Silver Skies…I then, shall agree withyou. They are a perculiar group."

"And you Flora, your heritage, is in fact, one from Silver Skies."

"You mean Ultimate Galaxy Universe?"

"Of course, one of the five treasures. Silver Glory, Heaven's Gate, Ultimate Galaxy Universe, Perfect Galaxy, and Alphadios."

"Though, we have to add, they did loose possession to most of them, with only Heaven's Gate and Alphadios remaining."

"And never, never, ever, forever, let your guard down when playing them. Miracles do happen, and they are certainly the ones whom these seemingly random events favor."

"I…understand. But still, able to observe all of the cards…That is quite unfair."

"Fair or not, don't forget that even if she can see the D-Wave projections rising out from each of the Cards, she still have to memorize every single card out there to actually know what she sees. Even so, it is said, that if you get to a height of Dueling, you can actually achieve the ability to communicate with the cards you have. If you don't believe me, ask Regent Lecter, he is familiar with this."

"Lecter is creepy." Sage Flora shuddered at the thought of asking that creepy figure.

"He is a creepy man all right, but he is also an excellent teacher."

"Yeah, unlike you."

"And you too, Ace, for all you know is rush rush rush."

"And what's wrong with rush? As long it wins."

"Communicate huh." Sage Flora said, then took her card out. "I had never tried…"

_Ultimate Galaxy Universe. I had held you in my hands for so long. Had I failed to learn? Had I failed you use you the way you most desire? Had I failed you?_

_No, dear, I am here, always watching over you. I am Yuna, the brilliance of your life. You need not panic, for my guidance is there. My aura will show your path, and victory shall be there when the star falls and lights the world a brand new fire. _

_And you are my guardian, my forever. I shall not sway from you or the path you enlightened for me. For the brilliance of life, I swear, your flames shall be my sword, my retribution against all those who had wronged me._

Flora's breathing ceased, yet her chest rose and fell. Glitter, like stars, shimmered over, where a cloak of darkness, sparkled with star like spots unravelled, engulfing her. In it, the shadow of a great existence took shape.

Ultimate Galaxy Universe.

What she didn't know was the two Regent's gaped, unable to shut their mouths.

"Well, she is a genius alright. Gaining recognition so quickly…" Ace dropped his cocktail.

"Unlike you." Hypus sighed. "And me."

~_End of Flash Back_~

* * *

><p>When Flora shifted her focus back to her current state, the Duel had already began. For some reason, Will had already completed his trade with Hana, and began the Duel.<p>

"Don't worry, I will start first. If I fail, you can clean up after me, no? And that Naphan douche wants to play you." The white haired boy had already finished three turns.

"Is it so?" Flora said, backing off. "Then, go ahead."

"Ready to commense? Dueling is so fun, filled with so much awesomeness. Don't you agree?" Will said, directing that to Hana.

"Perhaps. Just a little boring at times." The girl from Silver Sky replied drily.

"Oh come on, Dueling is like the brilliance of life, the more you experience, the warmer it is." Will was singing.

"Mr. Little Sunshine." Hana suddenly said, without a sign rather.

"What? You mean me?" Will whipped back to face his opponent. The sky blue eyes with sky blue hair made the boy feel as though he was staring into open sky, a cloudless sky decorated with purity. Especially those gem like eyes, they watch with those deep pupils.

"Yes, you." She said, with an airy voice.

"Eh…okay."

"Mr. Little Sunshine."

"Don't call me that."

"But you are said life is brilliant, and there is always something to look forward to."

"Yes…but I don't mean that I am…"

"Also, you are shiny." Mysterious words came out of her throat, which Will did not know whether or not to trust. "I summon Astinos, reveal 4 cards, White Knight Weapon Natalia into Hand." An Angel Command raised its banners, showing with grace, the beauty of the White Knights. Another White Knight rose from 4 revealed cards, then fell to the bottom of her Deck. Behind, upon a Shield, a ring like structure with feathered wings stood guard.

_Weird gal has that thing reduced the cost of Astinos by 1!_ Will realized. _No worries, I have my own Fortress too!_

"Hustle!" Will brought his own beauty, having it shadow a previously summoned Ace of Sword."

"Pillar then Sterios." Hana placed another feathery fortress into play, then a golden plane.

"Murmur then draw then Murmur then draw then Saint!" The boy copied his opponent's way of speech. Concise and clean. He gusta.

"Natalia." With 5 Mana still (without placing a card into her Mana Zone), Hana summoned. Then she stared at the top of her Deck, silent. She could attack with Sterios, but…

"Um, you going to attack?" The boy asked.

"Your turn."

"Oh, well, I have 7 Mana now, time for the big boss to come! Another Ace of Sword, draw a card, then a Jasmine, whom, I am sorry to do, but suicide for another Mana. Of course, because of Hustle, I draw a card, which shall give me another Saint Castle." Now each of his weenies had turned into big cheeses. Will hmphed with satisfaction. _My ultra Great Wall of Blockers is building up nicely. _

Hana didn't seemed so impressed, instead, drawing, then Summoning again, without charging a Mana. "Ulferios, White Knight Infinity Dragon evolve on Astinos." A light Evolution Dragon appeared, sharing a bit in likeness to Blaze itself. Instead of the crimson burst of fire, this White Knight Dragon produced sparks of photons, dancing in the gale the wings produced with each mighty flaps.

"La Jeanne, attack."

_She attacks now? With that? What is wrong with…oh well, now, let me see…Sterios has 1000 + 6000 (from two Pillar fortress) power. Sword of Ace has 2000 + 2000 (from Hunting) + 6000 (from Murmur) +2000 (from Saint Castle)._ _Huh…did she think I would block with a Murmur? Nah, I can't satisfie her._

"Block with Sword of Ace, which, of course, Sword of Ace wins." Will shouted, triumphant. "Another Sword of Ace enters Battle Zone and then I draw a card!"

"Infinity Dragon attack Sword of Ace. Meteorburn, Astinos into grave, which then reveals the two top card of my Deck. If they are White Knights, I can place them into Battle Zone without cost, which are—"

_Please not be White Knights!_

"Astinos and La Jeanne."

_Dang it, though not powerful White Knights. Its okay. _

"New Sword of Ace block." Will directed, knowing it will be destroyed. Doesn't matter, he already had two of his trumps in Hand thanks to Hustle. _Poor girl, Roar of Jack and Invincible Operation awaits her._

"Sterios, attack, reveal top of Deck. White Knight HEAVEN, Lord of Spirits. That into my Shields."

_Another suicide attack?_

"Sword of Ace block."

He drew a card, Hustle Fortress. That he dropped into Mana. One is enough. Instead, there was another Fortress that he has. "I fortify my Shield with Galaxy Falcon. Arise, Roar of Jack!"

"As I feared. Shame. Yet, it is as I have planned. He only has one of them in his Hand." The girl from Silver Skies said, ever so mysterious.

"What are you talking about?" Will heard the female mumble, but it was quite too far to hear clearly.

"Nothing really. Though if he draws one of them through Hustle…doesn't matter, it would be too late for it to come."

"What are you talking…oh never mind. Roar of Jack, take down Infinity!"

"Not block." _Eh…not block? Isn't it a good creature? Oh well, I will this turn!_

"Because Roar of Jack wins a Battle, I can bring out…this! Invincible Operation, General of Galaxy Falcon!" Excited, Will knew it was his moment. "For the brilliance of life, I have backed you to a corner! Look at this! Invincible Operation! When this creature enters the Battle Zone, if I have Roar of Jack, I can destroy up to 3 of your Shields! You are done for, Hane!"

"Hane? Though you have made a mistake. I have 6 Shields, you have to choose the right ones." Hana put on a strange smile.

"Well, you have 2 Feather Pillars, those would have to go." Two Shields imploded, taking their glowing fortress with it. Those two Shields revealed to be White Knight Spark and White Knight Gate. Will brightened. "How lucky am I. Then the one on the left!"

"This Shield is a Makkor." Hana flipped it over.

"Cool, another Shield Trigger!" Will was hyped. "Speed attacker Invincible Operation! Take the rest! Triple Final Break!"

Hana laughed.

"What is wrong with you?" The boy couldn't get her. She says the weirdest stuff, and does the queerest things. Now she even laughs the most bizarre laugh.

"I have Natalia, the White Knight Weapon."

"So? That does?"

"Something brilliant."

"Stop making fun of what I said." Will look up at Natalia, a 6 cost Mecha Del Sol. It seemed like a lady hanging in a plan drifting in space. Gorgeous, of course, but also noble. "Ok, what is so brilliant about Natalia?

"Making all my White Knight Shield Triggera. And yes, these are my Shields."

She flipped over the first. "La Jeanne."

She flipped over the second. "Trios."

She flipped over the third. "HEAVEN."

"HEAVEN…" Will only had time to say before he was blinded.

He had seen Dorballom before, and he had heard about Ballom and Ballom Emperor, but he had never thought of this. A being appeared, like a sun he rose from the East. Two wings, formed of genuine brilliance flapped, sending the being higher into the sky. Feathers dropped, just like the ones that the White Knight Fortress dropped, but these were larger, far larger than the other's, and above him, clouds broke.

A splitting headache struck Will, a sign that his D-Waves were toiling, responding with the existence that the newly arrised Angel Command induced. Seeing the brilliance, his creatures too reared up and roared then banished into flatted entities known as Shields. Of course, his Blockers, the Murmurs, were unfazed, but all his Galaxy Falcon and their coons were gone.

"That…" Rubbing his temple to ease the flash of pain, Will muttered at the sight of the destruction of his crew. "Is awesome."

"Brilliance of life indeed." Hana was smiling, but it was the same immobile one she had on for a long time.

"Stop." Will don't like being trolled.

"My turn. I draw, then summon two La Jeanne. Now my Light Evolutions cost 3 less." Hana glanced at her Mana Zone, now consisted of 7 cards. "It shall be enough."

Will drew a Roar of Jack, which he promptly summoned and then ended his turn.

Hana drew a card, which she didn't even glance at.

"Thunder Moon."

An emperor, like a Collossus of sorts, stood up from the upwelling of clouds. Like a lighthouse it beamed, shinning. Lightning rolled from the cloud and halo behind him, and thunders broke through the air like drums, war drums.

"Oh, one of the possible cards Uri could've gotten." Uri sighed, admiring the Lunatic Emperor (the race of the creature Thunder Moon, the Enlightened).

"Tyranno Drake Link Nova." There was a sole red spell in Hana's Mana, one that she ditched early in the game. It leaped from her Mana Zone onto her palm, which she showed.

"14 cost. Sympathy for Tyranno Drakes." Illia, to the sides, mumbled the effect of it from her memory.

"14 cost, indeed. What does it do, remove all the opponent's Mana?" Robert asked.

"No, just breaks all the Shields." Illia replied.

Just light the burst of Light that consumed his creatures, this time, the burst of flames came forth from a dragon like head, and that flame began consumeing his Shields. Will winced at the onslaught of heat, blazing energy that burnt with great vigor. Energy that burnt his Shields down like paper.

Fortress fell first, toppling over. Their debris, not yet faded into D-Waves, dropped onto the others like boulders hurled by titans. Pudding Pudding, Ashliger and Hogan, respectively for Illia, Robert and Uri, appeared, deflecting those shards.

Only Flora remained alone, but a force field like object reflected the projectiles headed for her.

"Ya-re ya-re." The boy remarked as one by one the Shields shatter, flying into his Hand. "Quite a firework."

"Pretty decent effect of a Spell." Hana replied as Will caught all 8 cards.

Two Shield Triggers! "Two Faerie Lifes."

Will looked on. In front of him was an army of White Knights. Only 2 Murmurs and the few Ninjas could put a rest to that onslaught…but…not enough.

"So then, attacking time for me." Hana said, knowing the same.

"Bring it on." Will decided he will put on one last show.

"La Jeanne todo—."

"Murmur block!"

_Kaboom!_ The 2 cost 1000 White Knight blew up.

"La Jeanne to—."

"Ninja Strike, Raiden, tap your Natalia! Then Murmur block!"

_Kaboom! _Again, La Jeanne faded into D-Waves. The only difference was the appearance of a Shinobi. A humanoid looking thing, its flashed its blades, tackling the Mecha Del Sol.

"Thunder Moon, todomeda."

"Ninja Strike Falconer! Block!"

_Kaboom! _ Against the beast of a Light Creature, the tiny Shinobi stood its ground. Lightning pikes ran through it, but its body deflected most.

"La Jeanne, by name of the Gates, todomeda." Hana had 3 La Jeanne.

"Ninja Strike! Zerokage! I…am just trolling. I have no more." Will stuck his tongue out, only to be shoved back in by the tiny White Knight. Only with 1000 power, the final strike didn't actually hurt that much. "Huh, I lost."

"Good Game." Heaven's Blosssom actually reached over, pulling him up. The smile was still on her face, but somehow the boy thought it was less cold.

"Indeed it was." The boy said, and was about to continue when someone came up from behind Hana. Her teammate Naphan eagerly shoved her aside, holding his glowing Deck.

"Hana Hana Hana. You are a marvel after all. But now it is my turn to shine." The douche said, not caring to hide the sense of immense sense of unnecessary pride know as arrogance. "Flora, let's get it on."

"Worst pick up line ever." Will glanced towards the Regent, who handed a Man to Hana.

"Time to clean up your mess." Flora left behind a line before Challenging. That Naphan douche accepted.

Just as the Duel started, The Skyrian left behind a warning. "Naphan, don't underestimate her."

"Hey hey, you are underestimating me!" The douche protested. "You can't seriously think I will loose 100% of the time."

Hana squinted. "Let me tell you the truth then. Against her, your odds are just slight under zero."

"Cheh, you all, morons. So I guess it is now time to show the world of the marvels of the the Puppeteer of Utter Absolute Pawnage." Naphan waved his arms about, not unlike a rabied gorilla.

"Just shut up." Flora gave his words no second thoughts.

"Heh, Cut Deck, 6 Terror Pit."

"5, Ultimate Galaxy Universe."

"Me first of course. Draw, Charge, summon Marrow Ooze, then End."

"My turn, your turn." Flora's hands flashed like a magician, and then her turn was over, ending up with a Green card in Mana.

"Ma turn, I summon Jenny." A Death Puppet appeared, holding her usual cutter. "Which I destroy to destroy your Hand." The poor thing collapsed, her cutter breaking on the ground. A shard of that flew out, at Flora's pale palms.

"Becareful!" Will had seen Jenny at work—she actually hurst the victim's Hands.

Flora only slightly frowned, and the blade struck—then proceed to glance off, without doing any damage. Nothing happened.

"Failed." Will booed, though more of it was out of surprise. _How did that not work?_

"Eh…" Naphan shared that surprise.

"DP not high enough, and she did something." Uri, too, frowned. "That must be another Regent's trick."

"I protest! She can't do that! That's blatant cheating!" Naphan cried. "It is against the rules!"

Flora dropped a card in her Grave from her Hand after she shuffled it. "Faerie Life into Grave. And by the way. Ow."

"You pretended that didn't you! Though I can't say I am displeased. Ho, no Mana Accel for you."

The girl drew a card and casted it. "Living Lithograph."

"Curses. So many Turn 2 Mana Accelerators?"

"I have 4 Faerie Life, 4 Timeless Garden and 2 Living Lithograph."

"Oh well, nothing to loose for me at least. Ghost Touch, discard another, then Death March. Oye, a Crystal Phalanx? On less Phoenix bait for you for sure. Death March, break her Shield." A string guided Jenny arrised from the Grave, controlled by evil Death March. She swung at Flora, taking a Shield with her. "So, no Shield Triggers? I take away a card, and then I give one back. Just like the almight Annihilator. Hm, nah, I am more like White One. "

_Which he is nothing like you. _Will retorted in his mind. _And his hair is white like mine, not that dirty brown of yours._

Flora completely ignored him, simply playing her own game."Shrine of Rebirth into Mana, then summon –"

"Not casting Shrine?"

"Not exactly. Commander Innocent."

"Let me take it away then! Jenny Dismantle Puppet!" Naphan went for Flora's Hand again. "Two Ultimate Universe Galaxy, really?"

"Just waiting for your discards."

"Waiting…you will not like it." The douche pointed at one, which the big Jenny hacked at, but again, the cutter did no damage. The Regent let the card go, completely unscathed. "Ultimate Universe Galaxy discarded."

"Galaxy Universe, Mr. Crap." Even Uri couldn't stand his mistakes.

"Like I care, though you don't feel anything about your trump card gone with the wind?"

"A card that I can't use is merely a card."

"Then Break those Shields!" Another Shield broke.

"I draw…" The young Regent barely looked at the card she drew before placing another into her Mana Zone. Will's eyes widened when he saw what it was. "Then I put Galaxy Universe into Mana."

"What!? Are you doing!" Will yelled. One was already in Grave, the other in Mana? Both are her trumps!

Naphan shared the same confusion, but any mistakes the Regent made meant that he was one step closer to victory. "You lost your mind? Don't worry, keep going—"

"Reformation in Springs." Flora casted a 4 cost Light Spell. "Unice (the name for her UGU), raise from your grave, and manifest your glory to this poor wretch."

"Unierse Gaalxy…" Naphan lost his ability to speak clearly.

"Now you know why I placed the other into Mana Zone?"

"But…never mind. Ha, I know you will attack, so look, I have prepared myself well. Slayer Blockers, how about them?"

Marrow Ooze grined, popping up and down like a little weasel with ADOS (for Attention Deficit Oh Shinnnnyyyyyy). Naphan had only one card in his Hand, meaning it was a Shinobi. One of them had the effect of turning a creature into a Slayer. Marrow Ooze would gladly be that tool to take down the beautiful Phoenix called Unice.

Flora sighed at Naphan's mental retardedtivity. "It is true, I shall not attack and Meteor Burn with my Phoenix."

"Look, you are afraid, aren't you? Ha." Naphan grinned in delight. "Between you and me, I think I am the superior one."

"The dog that barks but not bite is either toothless or just plain stupid."

"You…" The douche didn't like what Flora said. "Will regret this."

"I will certainly look forward to that."

"Your turn ended? Very well! Summon another Marrow Ooze, then Death March, Jenny, break two more Shields!"

Flora stood still, letting those Shields land in her Hand. "I have 6 Mana."

"So? A blind man can tell."

"So, it is time for you to die."

"Yeah, whatever." Naphan smirked. "You can't attack without risking letting your…Oh no…Reverse Tone?"

"Yes, I cast Reverse Tone. It is a 4 cost spell that makes one remove a card under an Evolution and places it into its owner's Hand. With it, I choose my Ultimate Galaxy Universe, placing the card under it, Commander Innocent, into my Hand. Then, I shall follow up with Timeless Garden. A card into my Mana, then I place the Ultimate Galaxy Universe that I placed into Mana under Ultimate Galaxy Universe. Now…" Regent Flora took a deep breath.

"Ultimate,

Galaxy,

Universe,

attack and Meteor Burn.

I win."

Her opponent made the sourest face Will had seen before.

Then, in front of Will, golden flames sparked up from within Naphan's body, suddenly burning him alive.

"Naruto Surfer!" "G Hogan!" "Aqua Attack!" "Aquman." "Mother Alien."

Five calls took place, one from Uri, one from Robert, one from Illia, one from Subaru and his teammate, someone named Ebo or something (they just stopped to witness the Duel) like that Summoned creatures, where water rushing forth like a blaster struck the poor living burner and tossed him onto the ground.

Luckily the flame was out.

Just in time.

The badly burnt man was still breathing, and yes, now Will got what Flora meant. Ultimate Galaxy Universe's Meteor Burning effect can carry on into Duels in form of spontaneous combustion.

EVERYONE, ARE YOU CATCHING THIS ON TELEVISION? LOOK AT THAT! BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL ART! WELL, I SHALL LEAVE YOU ALONE AGAIN, ENJOY THE GAMES!

"There, I saved your butt." The Regent said as she past by the boy.

"Thank you, missy."

Flora shot him a glare that almost tore through his heart. _Oh that is so cute!_

"Now is Uri's showtime!" Uri matched, pulling up against his possible opponent, the last member of Hana's team, Yoon.

Yoon, however, had no wish to participate. Perhaps too stimulated by the recent brutal 'murder' of Naphan,Yoon actually took flight, running away.

_Beep! _

Uri pressed Challenge.

_Beep! _

Again.

But Yoon's intention was clear—get the hell out.

And he did. Disqualified.

* * *

><p>Will could understand why Yoon ran. Seeing his buddy going up in flames is not exactly the most encouraging sight ever.<p>

"So, you still think life is brilliant?" Hana's dried voice flowed into Will's ears as she watched one of her comrads flee while the other getting pulled out in stretches.

"Well, you have to…eh…look to the bright side."

"What's so bright about this situation?"

"Eh...very good question you see, I can tell you that…"

"Your baggage has been cast away from you." Regent Flora finished Will's sentence. "You will never have to work with them again."

"Thank you Regent."

"My pleasure."

"Two gloomy chicks. I like." Edo piped in. Subaru and Reckneck were also hanging about, holding Man in their hands. "So Hana beautiful, let's Duel?"

"Gloomy…" "Chicks…"

As if Hana didn't hear what Edo said, she and Regent Flora both muttered.

"Ebo, I think you should run." Subaru pointed out. The two gloomy chicks were about to turn into raging gloomy chicks.

"DAHHHHH!" That's Edo getting destroyed.

After the Regent being done with Edo, she stood forth. "Any other challengers?" Flora said, nearly whispering with a low timbre. Power dwelled in those words, and the vile venom that drips from every syllable meant only one thing—Do you want to die?

Silence struck all as the Regent slowly ran a hand through the side of her head, letting those azure strands float. The wavering antennae of hers wiggled slighty like a tempo machine.

_Bossy…yet cute beyond compare. _

"No?" The youngest Regent hmphed. "Very wise."

* * *

><p>F: "Will, now you know."<p>

W: "Yes, I do. Wait, what am I suppose to know?"

F: "Nevermind, finally into the next round."

U: "No fair, Uri didn'get any chance to flaunt some divine Dueling skills!"

W: "Flora was too cool."

U: "But Uri's Water creatures yearn to crush some noobs."

F: "Not like your cards will cry."

U: "They do cry. But talking about cards, Flora you no get a card from Will."

F: "And I want his cards for?"

U: "Mark of friendship."

F: "And to say I am his friend…okay, please don't stare at me with those puppey eyes."

W: "Not…my…friend…"

F: "Fine, I am…I just don't have anyone who…is around my age."

U: "Who…? You mean who is your friend?"

W: "Here, have a card, this is Future Blueprint. I just never had the chance to use it."

F: "Eh…okay, thanks…what why are you staring?"

W: "Where's your card for me?"

F: "Here, have a Ultimate Galaxy Universe."

W: "WHAT!?"

F: "Just kidding."

* * *

><p>SO SO SO SOOOO GOOOD!<p>

YOU HAVE SEEN THOSE DUELS DIDN'T YOU? THAT MY FRIENDS, IS HOW ALL DUELS SHOULD BE, QUICK, CLEAR, AND ENDS WITH A PERSON COMBUSTING SPONTANEOUSLY. NO REALLY, YOU CAN'T DENY THAT YOUR HEART BEATS FASTER BECAUSE OF IT?

WELL, WE HAVE OUR FIRST TEAM TO ADVANCE, AND IT HAS ONLY BEEN LESS THAN HALF AN HOUR INTO THE SECOND ROUND!

NOW THAT WE HAVE ONE TEAM GO THROUGH, I SHALL SAY A WORD OF BLESSING AND WARNING TO THE OTHERS.

IT IS THE FIGHT FOR KNIGHT AND YOU NOW, HAVE ONLY TWO AND A HALF HOUR LEFT TO COLLECT 3 WHOLE SETS.

WHAT IFYOU FAIL TO COLLECT THREE BEFORE TIME IS UP? WELL, WE CERTAINLY DON'T MIND LOOSING A FEW MORE TEAMS JUST LIKE LAST ROUND. YOU ARE DUELISTS AFTER ALL, AND CASUALTY IS WHAT YOU DO KNOW.

NOW GET THOSE KNIGHTS AND WE WILL SEE YOU TONIGHT.

JA NE.


	30. Chapter 29: FfR—Breakthrough

**Chapter 29 FfK Interlude —The Others 2**

**Fight for Knight**

_Somehow this chapter took a long time as well. It is quite hard to furnish characters that were designed by others, since I have to do them in a way that their creators can recognize, and yet still different enough to call my own. Oh well, Hana vs Subaru, Heavenly Blossom vs Mellow Beauty. Two gorgeous being. Fight for the Night. One winner._

Usually an eerie silence fills the dungeons of Centurus, but that silence was nowhere to be found. Instead there were cheers, and music, and commentary.

Yes, it is the days of the Kingdom Games.

The guards were all watching this biannual Games, which made for the perfect opportunity, the golden chance to break out.

Kurowind, one of the top 10 Most Wanted of the World Government was now resting…well, planning in her confinements.

She was padded down when they led her down the stairs into the dungeon, but they hadn't thoroughly searched her body. For one, her cleavage was deep enough to hide at least one card…she lowered her head, and, from a hidden pocket buried deep in her collar, she pulled a rectangular piece out.

Tilting, she released the card, letting it drift to the ground in front of her.

_Click! _

Her metallic left hand sang, ejecting something from it. A finger fell to the ground, rolling on the cold damp stones. When it stopped, a beeping noise began to fill the interior, signalling its function had been activated

D-Wave dampers, right, but they weren't enough to stop D-Wave from projecting cards that close in proximity.

A miniature demon appeared.

Flames spewed from its eye sockets and smoke from its nostrils, where a flaming sword and shield gave off similar effects. A gothic bat wing flapped behind her, but that mattered not.

"Doors." She need only one simple command and Gajirabute, the Vile Centurion, a 6 cost Demon Command, did its venomous work. Viscous gas spread, like a layer of crude oil, and touched the doors.

At a visible rate, rust climbed the metallic structure.

Gajirabute, the lovely corrupter of Shields, now ate away at the dungeon doors.

And soon, S of Oz, Storm Kurowind, shall be free.

* * *

><p><strong>Illia<strong>

They only had two hours to rest. That in itself was rather unfair to the younger population.

Still, when two hours was up, the other teams were shocked to see the three youngest participants running around like nothing has happened.

Will, though small, was built rather athletically. He can run, hike, jump, etc faster than even the adults.

Illia remembered the time they tried to escape from the evil clutches of Regent Bliss. That boy ran ahead of all of them. _Huh, energetic still. _She thought. _Though I guess he did won a game, didn't he? He seemed happy indeed._

He ran over to Subaru and Edo and Radia, bugging them like the little bugger he was, and, sighing, Illia watched as he get kicked out.

_Excellent_. Somehow that thought came to her. "At least he will learn his lesson…oh crap."

Will was heading for her.

Quickly, she banged the head of Robert and her other teammate together, pretending to huddle.

"Ouch! Lady." "Illia, what."

"Just asking, how's your guys' Decks doing." She thought up an excuse immediately. "I finished tweaking already."

"Before I share, may you remove your hand from my head? My unicorn hair must not be ruined." Robert said plainly. "I am keeping mine the same. WE haven't entered the stage where we knew each other's Decks that well."

* * *

><p>TWO HOURS ARE UP, SO HOW ARE YOU GUYS FARING? DON'T WORRY, THIS IS MERELY THE SECOND LEG OF THE DAY, SO YOU SHOULD STILL HAVE LOTS OF ENERGY LEFT?<p>

SO LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS.

…

LET THE GAMES BEGIN.

* * *

><p><strong> Hana<strong>

Knights.

What a fitting theme for me. Hana took her Deck out, peering at the bottom of it. A HEAVEN laid silently, seemingly watching back. White Knights for the win.

_For the glory of Silver Skies, here I shall go_.

Opportunity came quickly.

They were in possession of the Mare, of which they need the Man to complete.

"So where to find ourselves some Man?" Yoon said.

"Look over there," Naphan pointed at a boy. He, with brilliant white hair, stood under the sun, holding a piece that is very much unlike theirs. "Well, that should be a Man."

"Let's go." Hana went.

Naphan and Yoon were close behind, silently racing behind the not so talkative girl.

Of course, Hana could care less about what they think of her. Both of them were proud, a bit ignorant, and 100% inexperienced in situations such as these. These were the firs time them attended. Then she stopped, quietly observing the team in front of her, consisted of 2 boys and 1 girl. All young, all seemingly underage for such a tournament, but Hana did not let her guard down. No, while age can definitely deceive, the simple title of the youngest Regent would already raise an alarm in anyone's mind. And then, ther was something else.

These three all had rather spectacular D-Waves manifest.

The boy with the raincoat stood as though he was in a rain, not heavy downpour, but light drizzle, forming a fine mist about him. What came to her as a surprise was the fact that this rain was raising. Yes, the droplets flew upwards into the depth of the sky. _So tall…not even Cyprus had a manifest of such height. In my experience…only Tsarah has. _

She turned her attention to the girl.

Of course, Regent Flora indeed had an aura about her that told a different story. Above her was starry night. A patch of day had darkened into night sky, sprinkled with stars, all blazing like tiny suns. It was then when the Regent said something, something about Ultimate Galaxy Universe. The stars flashed, burning with conviction. Confidence irradiate like heat from a heater, and Hana squinted, nearly reaching for her napkin—she sweated just from observe the young Regent's D-Waves.

_Flora…Almost as strong as Tsarah…but the other two…almost as strong. What monsters are they? No matter, I shall find out._

Steadying her pace of breathing, she approached the Regent, asking for thet trade and Duel much to the other's surprise (she didn't hear Flora's promise).

_Beep! _

Someone Challenged her. Who?

It wasn't Flora.

It was the munchkin behind her. And there, she saw something astonishing.

Hana had a start when she turned her attention to the other boy, one with white hair. This one! While the first had rain, this one had sunshine, soft warm rays of the dawn that pieced the clouds above. _Again, another! Who are these youngesters? _

_Is that sunshine? So warm, so delightful, as though it was the Spring Sun breaking out. Grass, growing from nonexisting soil drifted in invisible wind. Interesting, never seen an effect that actually seemed so pleasant._

_And I guess, my opponent will be this boy? Very well. I shall teach him a lesson. _

_ And yet…_

* * *

><p>My White Knights got off to a rather bad start, but my defence was up early, early enough to keep my Fortresses alive. I now have Sterios and some other creatures in my Battle Zone. That…I looked at my Deck and immediately recognized the entwined ghostly forms.<p>

_That card. I can use._

I immediately summoned my Infinity Dragon, Ulferios, for it can make HEAVEN something easily spammed. Yes, third card from the top is HEAVEN, the card I could use to turn the whole game around. Yet, if I attack with Infinity and Meteorburn that creature out, I would loose a great creature (due to the need of a bait), as they are all crucial. At that, I sighed and took a gamble.

"Infinity Dragon attack! Meteorburn…"

When Sterios finished, HEAVEN was one of the new Shields, landed face down.

And then it was his turn.

Mr. Little Sunshine took his time, charging his 9th Mana already. He tapped one 1 for Galaxy Falcon.

8 Mana left. I squinted. That can do many things. Could it be…

"Arise, Roar of Jack!"

"As I feared." I looked at the only tapped card in her Battle Zone. 9000 + 6000 power. Just under Roar of Jack's Battling Power of 6000 + 10000. "Shame. Yet, it is as I have planned. He only has one of them in his Hand."

"Ha?" Mr. Little Sunshine had no idea what I was talking about, though again, probably no one would. Of course, he took out my creature with that new creature, then turned the Battle Zone into the playground of Invincible Operation. Shields melted in its presense, but he only took the Shields with the Fortresses, completely ignoring the newest addition, the one containing HEAVEN.

Then he broke HEAVEN's Shield.

Instantly, my beautiful Natalia turned HEAVEN into a living light festival. And then, the tables are turned.

_My turn._ "La Jeanne," _My trump, Jeanne d'Arc_. "Another La Jeanne."

_My second trump._ "Thunder Moon."

_I shall cast this. A 14 cost red spell from my Mana Zone._ "Tyranno Drake Link Nova."

"Two Faerie Life."

Todomeda. "So then, attacking time for me.

"Bring it on." He answered with great confidence. I looked, and there were Ninjas ready for me. Shame. If you had Saint Castle, you might've actually block all that I have.

"La Jeanne todo—."

"Murmur block!"

"La Jeanne to—."

"Ninja Strike, Raiden, tap your Natalia! Then Murmur block!"

"Thunder Moon, todomeda."

"Ninja Strike Falconer! Block!"

"La Jeanne, by name of the Gates, todomeda."

"Ninja Strike! Zerokage! I…am just trolling. I have no more." He smiled, the sunshine beaming ever so brightly. "Huh, I lost."

"Good Game." I pointed. Jeanne d'Arc unleashed what her little body held within her, and the final strike swung him away like toy, the sunshine following him like a spot light, but he wasn't harmed. I reached over, holding my hand out.

"Indeed it was."

And I smiled. Truly smiled.

* * *

><p>Of course, that smile didn't last.<p>

Naphan went against Flora, crushed, then was roasted medium rare.

Yoon fled in fear.

That means, I am alone, alone once more.

* * *

><p>It was one of such moments where one simply wanted to squat and have it all over. No team, no one to work with her. No, not even the Regent's advice could cheer her up. And then, the Regent was into the next round. Now, to complete her own goal, she needed to win a group 3 times in a row. That would be quite the feat.<p>

And then two person came up and offered Challenge. Radia and Edo, of Dragon Folks and Pacific's Ocean respectively, played me.

That…is this my chance to continue on the path of the Kingdom Games?

* * *

><p><strong> Nova<strong>

To him, 2 hours went by like torment.

He literally paced the hall like a caged tiger short on food as he waited, no, more like endured. The Drake from Dragon Folks knew his Deck was perfect, the most delightful combo of Dark Green and Fire. Oh yes, it can'

"Any other challengers? No? Very wise." With that, the lousy girl of a Regent left two pathetic losers into the second sets of Gates. They were, once again, the first.

_Heh, little girl, if I weren't so busy crushing noobs I would've took you head on. Oh well, noobs are noobs, you can crush them anytime. _He returned his focus on his main objective. _Okay this is too easy._

"I summon Death Dragarion." 8 Mana of Drake Nova tapped themselves

"But that's an evolution and you have no bait!"

"Galaxy Mana Vortex Evolution to be exact. You can not comprehend its awesomeness?

"I…"

"Can you not understand that its fire is the single most attractive thing there will ever be? Oh just show him, Death. It is…oh wait, how are you doing?"

His opponent, however, could never answer him, being turned into a set of aged skeletons after Death Dragarion's flames washed over him.

* * *

><p><strong> Radia, Edo<strong>

Radia was in a very bad mood.

"Never…Never…" She hissed like a snake who got stepped on. "Shall anyone call me…call…"

"Call you Radius?" Edo's mouth curved into pussy smile. Next second that smile turned into a very beautiful unside down 'V' as Radius… I mean Radia's fist slammed into the soft part of his stomach.

"That. Is. Retribution." The redneck…I mean red neck lengthed haired youth blew on her hand as though it was a pistol that just fired.

"Good retribution." Even Subaru thought the Water Duelist deserved that. "Now…please, don't do anything stupid, the game is about to begin."

And so it did.

Twenty minutes into fighting for Knights, they realized they were fixated on two parties Dueling. Hana Heaven's Blossom played, but the game ended already, which was a Shame.

And of course, Radia's eyes narrowed at the sight of the kid who got blown away by La Jeanne's Todomeda strike.

"Little punk." She hissed, much like her earlier form.

"Yeah, William Play the…the…the Name Caller." Edo tried to come up with a suitable title for the boy, but failed miserably.

"Now you understood how I felt those days I stayed with him."

Edo grinned. "That's why you were so Mellow…Beauty is astounding."

"Edo."

"Yes?"

"Radia please punch him for me."

"Wha—ooophh…"

Of course, when Flora began her game, everyone hushed. They had to see the champion at play, and it was a spectacle. Even under pressure from constant discards, she kept herself a healthy Hand. The choice of throwing away both her trumps were a great demonstration of what 'next level play' meant. She completely outplayed and outsmarted Naphan…and then Naphan burnt.

Instantly, Edo threw out his signature creature, Aqua Attack. The Liquid People Hunter dashed forth like a super hero, spewing water wherever he went.

Beside him, Subaru also produced a creature with a cute "Naruto Surfer" call, popping out a creature that the Water Duelist had given earlier.

The higher timbre voices pronounced "G Hogan" and "Mother Alien", belonged to Uri and Illia, while Robert's "Aquman" filling the bass part.

It took five water creatures to put out that golden fire.

"That Meteorburn." Edo gulped. If the Regent finished him off with Ultimate Galaxy Universe, will he survive? Not likely. "So, Radiu…I mean Radia, what do you think about that?"

"If only he was cooked a little longer, I like my meat rare." The Drake answered, utterly uncaring. In her mind, either you are a good Duelist and devour others, or you are a dead Duelist incapable of living. Naphan fell into that second category.

"Mean…" Edo had to seek comfort elsewhere. "Subaru san…"

"Yes?"

"Comfort me," The Water Duelist licked his lips with great anticipation. "With your body."

"Oh? Very well." Subaru threw a punch in his face. "There, feeling very comfortable?"

"Wuwuwuwu." Poor Edo cried, running off, seeking beauties. And he saw two of them. Hana, whom will look great in a maid dress, and Flora, looking stern but would melt to some love. "Yo, Gloomy Chicks."

Instantly, the conversing girls stopped dead.

"Gloomy…" "…Chicks…"

Regent Flora pursed her lips, fists clenched. D-Waves formed a halo above her head, evaporating the air, generating a very cold wind that chilled Edo's poor scalp.

Worse, Hana smiled. Not that usual slight grin she kept. No, it is her classical "smile, one that, like flower's scent, once you smell it, run, for when you see it blossom fully, your end is near." And surely it was blossoming, a brilliant curve. When you pair that with the tendrils of white smoke arising from her slim figure, opening in a form of a flower growing skywards, Edo knew it was time to run.

"I suggest you run." Radia grinned, whispering into a sweating Edo's ears.

"But…I…" Edo only got out so much before his punishment came.

* * *

><p>When Edo came back to senses, Flora was about to make her leave with her two minions, aka Uri and Will.<p>

"What a shame. Well, only one lovely gloomy chick left here. Hey Hana." Edo reached across, trying to pat the Skyrian on her shoulder, but she turned gracefully away before he could touch her. "Oh come on, let's cuddle and let my warm heart give you some of my festive spirits."

"Don't listen to him, he is an idiot."

"Says the noob."

"Yes, you said it, you are the noob."

"No you are."

"You are."

"No, yyyoooouuu are."

Hana walked away, sighing, seemingly not wanted to be seen as in league with these two.

"Hey, Hana, how about this, let me Challenge you? If you win all three of us, you can go to next round!"

Hana stopped.

"Really?"

"Really really." Edo grinned.

"Count me in. I wanted to crush some Skyrian scum(s) a long time ago." Radia rubbed her fists, showing her canine with a wild grin.

"I…"

"What, you chicken?"

"Hana Hana chicken masala."

Something snapped. Hana reached for her Deck the third time today and produced two. "I will take the both of you. At. The. Same. Time."

"Very well!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Game start!" "Duel start!" "Let the fun begin!"

* * *

><p><strong> Artson, Navi<strong>

They were known as the most annoying combo of Duelists alive.

Their most special combo was…card switching.

But this opponent, playing the both of them at the same time…deflected every signle blow they delt. Even in face of Romanoff the First and Heavy Death Metal, Dragon god of Destruction, the figure in front of them handled such with ease. Using 3 Lovely Hearts, he tore apart the Tri-Linked gods, and repeatedly bounced Romanoff back with the aid of Cuty Heart.

The two Operatives of the Abyss will never thought they would loose to two such adorable creature. Not now, not ever.

"Who…are you?" They both asked.

"You need not to know. Lovely Heart, Todomeda. Then, Cuty Heart Todomeda."

* * *

><p><strong>Ryu, Chance<strong>

If there was anyone who literally was having fun, it would be them.

Of course, throw in Blaze the Infinity Dragon, there was even more fun.

Fun here means = Ryu nearly going mad at the endless stream of 'Ryu the Scrub' and 'Ryu the Fiance Stealer.'

Ryu, pestered into insanity, sat down when the second phase of the game began. "I am seriously not going to play because I not in the mood. Chance you are on your own."

Chance saluted. "Yes, Fiance Stealer. I shall come back with good satisfying news."

And he was off.

_Ryu. Scrub._

_ Shut up, Blaze._

_ No. Ryu. Shut. Up._

_ Look, Blaze, whatever wrong did I do you?_

_ You. Stole. Lord. Front's. Girlfriend._

_ I did not! It is only…oh…well, if you mean her…yes, I kinda did…_

_ You. Thieve. Scrub._

_ I am not a thieve or a scrub, let alone a thieve scrub!_

_ You. Noob._

Ryu sat up, opened his bottle of water, and shoved the card into it. That card, of course, was Blaze the Infinity Dragon. H2O will not ruin real cards, but it will shut them up for good.

"Ah, quietness, finally, time to rest…"

"Hey Ryu."

"Oh man, why are you back so fast?"

"I got the Pieces."

"You got what!?"

"I am finished. You see, I got ourselves 3 Mans to be combined with our 3 Mares."

"You finished 3 Duels that fast?"

"No, I just stole them. Their owners left them on the ground when watching some Duels."

"You…"

"Yes, praise me please."

"Degenerate."

"That means I am good? You are the best Ryu!"

"Oh boy…this will be a long day."

And Ryu, oh poor Ryu, he will never know how right he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Karas<strong>

Karas smacked his lips. He actually wasn't so happy with the rules.

What's Dendi thinking? Wait, he didn't actually plan that. The Game, especially this tage was far too easy. I shall have to confront Rousseau later. Who knows what our boss is thinking about?

He toyed with the Piece in his Hand. What should be done now is to do something evil. Going up to a selected group, he showed them his Piece, saying, "how about we play a game? I will give you this Piece in exchange for a Duel or two depending on how many you want. If I win them all, I get to keep one of your Pieces instead."

Of course, being silly opponents whose intelligent never could match his, they would accept, take the Piece, combine it into a full Knight and then play. Without a doubt, he won them all.

Now, time to proceed to the next level.

* * *

><p><strong> Lala, Vincen<strong>

So one day, a boy and a girl was strolling as though they were going on a shopping spree. Both of them had bloodshot eyes, but of course, they were caused by two different reasons.

Vincen had almost no rest for a long time, and his usual lunch nap had been disrupted by Lala. Many, many, many times.

Lala, on the other hands, was thinking of maniacal plans. Those plans were evil enough by themselves, but to used them together…the little girl shiver at the thought.

Behind them a very down Derongi trudged. Those two…fighting to no end, even he is a bit tired of it.

Lala was now tucking at Vincen Shub's arms.

"Oh, why are you looking so alarmed? I am not going to troll you this round."

"Ya know, if you weren't a little trolling freak, I might have believed you."

"But, daddy, I am not a little trolling freak,"

"You most definitely is!"

"I am not a freak, I am a little freakish troll."

"There you go! Admitted it with your own mouth."

"But deep down inside, I am the nicest sweetest thing you have ever experienced."

"You are not a piece of cake! And when had I experienced you?"

"That last night…"

"Vincen, you are a monster."

Derongi interrupted out of genuine shock.

"What!? What did I do last night!"

"You…were so forceful on the bed…" (here, I must clarify that what Lala meant was that he tugged at his blanket with great force, and didn't mean anything else. She just left out the word blanket.)

Derongi's mind completely blanked. "Vincen…you…"

"What!? When did I went forceful!"

"You just admitted you were on bed with…" Derongi regreted only having two hands, only two to cover his gaping mouth.

"Of course I was on my bed! I was sleeping you know!" Vincen didn't know that his arguments can always go the wrong way.

"I must warn the others, warn them of you." Derongi started. "No, warning is not enough, we must have a lynching, a real life crucifiction of a monster."

"Yes, we must crucify you, Lala." Vincen sneered. In outsider's eyes, that sneer seemed very disturbing.

"Any lolicons must be punished most severely." At last, the poor comrade of Vincen and Lala squealed.

"I am not a lolycorn!" Vincen snapped. "Wait, what is that?"

"That…" Derongi sweated. Could a child molester be truly a non lolicon?

"Lala, tell me this very instant!" The Abyssian turned on the little girl with a frightening façade.

"I am sorry, I really am." Lala, apparently scared, threw herself into Vincen, crying. Tears fell from her eyes like a broken faucet. Vincen, being as evil as he was, had a soft spot for crying chicks. So he, blushing a bit, allowed Lala to grasp him tightly.

That confirmed Derongi's believes. Ideas began running through him as he tapped his Piece.

Meanwhile, Lala's sobs slowed to a stop. "Well, there it is." She said something ambiguous.

"What? What is that?" Vincen asked, puzzled, then mouth fell open when he saw the object. "That's my Mare!"

"And it will turn into your night_mare_ soon."

Lala tossed that something over her head.

"Whoops. I dropped it."

"THE HELL YOU DROPPED IT!"

"Who threw it at my head."

"Oh hey…hahaha…oh…" Vincen smiled weakly at the very muscular man who obviously had a bump on his head.

"I am Anton, the boss." That man said. He had mushroom hair, but ontop on that small head of his, it is a bit wacky.

"Oh Lala." Vincen brushed that droplet of salt water from his brow. Anton didn't look like he was kidding.

"Oh my husband." Lala replied.

"WHAT?!"

"I mean spouse."

"How can I be your spouse!? You are like 8."

"Then what are you?"

"Oh come on, I am old enough to be your…uncle I guess."

"What, you are a lolicon?" Anton asked, aghasted.

Derongi, knowing this was his chance, pipped in. "Yes he is!"

Vincen had no idea what it was. "What is it?" He bend over a bit, asking Lala.

"It means boss in a the business realm."

"Ah, boss. I am a boss? Yes sir I am." Vincen straightened up. Then wearing the most professtional look, he said, with great seriousness. "Yes, Anton, I am lolicon."

"See, Anton, he admits it!" Derongi screamed. By now, two other muscular men arrived. They shared almost the same name and same look. Yes, they are the Triants, aka the Three Ants.

"He did indeed." One replied.

"Poor pedophile." The other said.

"What!? Wait, pedophile? I am not pedophilic! I am at best Epedophilic!"

"What does that mean, Anthonomous?"

"That is the same as pedophilic."

"No! That means slightly older than her age. About 15. Yes, when they are actually more developed."

"Lala is 15 years old." Lala turned, shying away. Of course, she was lying.

There were 5 guys on spot. Four of them looked on with great disapproval. One looked desperate, especially with those bloodshot eyes.

Vincen found out that day that self defense is something he suck at.

A late discovery of course.

* * *

><p><strong> Robert<strong>

"The youngsters put on an impressive show. Now it is time for me and Illia to shine. Hm, who is the right opponent? Oh right, I think I should pick on someone my own size. How about…you?"

"You know, I am standing right next to you."

"As in I don't know that."

"But…you…"

"Not that I care about butts, should I?"

"Ach hm, forgive me of my transgressions, but to properly introduce myself, I am the fabulous Na—"

"Sorry, but it is unnecessary to know your name. You are going to loose anyway."

"You!"

"Yes, me."

Robert turned to look at the games that started on the other side with Illia taking on another guy who seemingly dressed in a toga with a soft airy purple pants. Yes, a toga without anything underneath, even able to see those two pointy nips…pointy…

Illia wasn't really happy with that, especially when the man said he likes no females, rather only men. Right, Robert remembered him as something like Sasugay…_oh well, that makes my opponent either Nagayto or Sergay. Not that names matter, but it would be my pleasure to crush such a poor being._

"Go Illia." He smirked, hmphing just loud enough for Illia to hear. That was enough stimulation to get the female Abyssian started, irradiating that usual sense of dread that her D-Waves carry. "And thus, I Challenge you, Mr. Gay."

The man Robert's unicorn hair pointed to turned a bit embarrassed. "How did you know?"

"As yourself, or more so, your name suggests. And yes, Duel Start."

_Beep!_

* * *

><p><strong> Lim<strong>

Sky is blue, pool is full,

So is my love for you,

Oh my dear onsen, only morons would say artificial hotspring is worthless. This temperature, stinging my skin with pricks feels like a naughty little girl's pinch . Then the steam was also perfect, with a sent of oil and grease, evident of its origin, which is the cooling residue of the Plate. If all of the cooling pool feels so great, I have set forty some more pools to visit. Gosh ah, this so great I can spend my whole day bathing and enjoying the medical properties that crude oil brings to my skin.

"Um, Lim the Pimp. Aren't we suppose to play?" Some one took me out of my blissful moment.

"Ah yeah, but this Onsen so good ah." I had to get rid of his annoying noise.

"We came here to win!" That ungrateful fag said.

"I not come here to win, I come to bath." I told him the truth.

"What, are, you, freaking, talking, about?" Me teammates were nearly driven nuts.

"Come, join me in this vely vely good onsen la." I waved, ushering them to come close.

"Flame Wing Dragon," Ma teammates definitely not like onsen because he summoned big dragon. "Evaporate that pool of water!"

_Ka-Boom! _

"MA WATER AH!" I screamed like a little girl when she found out her Barbie had been decapitated by an evil step brother using his makeshift guillotine made of a meat cleaver and muscles substituted for gravity.

"Now come with us…what are you doing?"

"For the brilliance of life, me life, me spring of inspiration, ma onsen." I did the only thing I could ah, reaching into the depths of my butt crack and pulling out my most beloved cards. "Gallows Hole, Dravita Hole, Blue Red Grip Hole. I cast you all."

"Huh what? Okay we are sorry." They saw that their end was arriving. And it had. In form of Hell.

"Sorry doesn't cover enough ah, you all go to hell. Awaken." Hellish indeed.

"What? But…holy shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" And then there were no more.

"Ah, Gallows, heat this water for me." I leaped it, and was overwhelmed by goodness. "Fresh addition of iron and red blood cells makes onsen extra good la."

Ma little dragon swam bellow me, its shadow just like a shark.

"Ah? You say you feel your long lost brother around ah?"

The pool gurgled.

"Lol ah, this small small world."

I leaned back, letting out a satisfied sigh. The water heated was even better.

Watching the sky again, I thought of the magnificent paradise up there somewhere. I will go visit that place again. Soon.

* * *

><p><strong> Subaru<strong>

Subaru was watching the Regent as she made her final Challenge.

"Anyother Challengers? No? Very wise." Flora left, leaving only such words. The Gates closed after her, its damp clasp seemingly the final sigh.

"She can match Illia with that tone of voice." The Dark Duelist sighed. "Bossy and simply capable of dishing out punishment. Hey, where did they go?"

"Cocco Lupia!"

"Aqua Guard!"

"Oh no…" He snapped around at the sound of those two names, and almost instantly ran into force field of which Dueling would create. The problem with that was…there were two. Two Duels, two games taking place at the same time.

"Hana…" Subaru observed, trying to see through that transparent shield, seeing his two friends struggling. Actually they got off to a smooth start, taking some early steps to ensure their own advantage.

Yet, Subaru's face slowly twisted.

Yes, the games quickly deteriated, at least that's so for both his friends.

Radia's quick ramp of flight of Dragons did not gain her an advantage, for the White Knights had already three Fortress. +9000 to all White Knights, even the strongest dragon she had, namely Bolmeteus Samurai and Yammato combination had no room to squeeze through. She gathered 4 Samurai Dragon and a few other Valkerios, but Hana almost fell behind in number of White Knights, she pulled out a White Knight Infinity Dragon, attacked with it, and then pulled out another, and another. It was a nightmare. All her Shields vaporized, showing her a Faerie Life and a Hell's Scrapper, but none of those touches that Natalia and Sterios Hana had. That alone left Radia to the mercy of…Heaven's Blossom.

Hana was smiling, somehow brighter than what he had seen on her before.

Yes, Edo also was at the mercy of Hana, even though quick Crystal Paladins did cause her a bit of trouble. A quick explosion into Aqua Attacks and Aqua Jets and drawing 4 cards, Edo thought he was ahead, and which he was…until he struck a White Knights Gate. A HEAVEN popped out, rather prematurely, instantly giving Edo 5 new Shields, but Edo never really recovered from that, especially when HEAVEN took out 2 Feathers in the same turn, then had her side of the Battle Zone erupt into a shower of Astinos, netting Hana more White Knights in Hand. Very soon, a Wiz hit the deck, along with a Cobalt, turning Hana's side into a bunch of hard hitting beasts. Somehow, Hana struck down all the Shields of Edo but one, a Shield she saw as Aqua Surfer. That, now, couldn't stop her.

"HANA!" Subaru slammed his fist into the barrier, but it only barely rippled at the force of mere men. "Don't you dare!"

Hana, Heaven's Blossom, couldn't hear that.

Like that of a flower's petal opening, ripening under the sun, her two arms drifted high above her head, then gracefully descended.

"Uferios, todomeda. Then, HEAVEN, todomeda."

Two commands, for two Duels, but it was enough.

Uferios and HEAVEN prepared, their hands filling with brilliance.

"N—" Subaru lost his voice, hammering his fist into the crackling barrier.

Radia and Edo, perhaps in some sort of telepathy, both turned around at the same time.

Sorry. Radia mouthed, her messy neck lengthed hair thrushing.

Go men. Edo shrugged, sticking his tongue out.

"HANA!"

* * *

><p>"Hi." Hana responded to Subaru's roar. That's because the barrier was slowly fading. Two golden figures hit the floor. It was Radia and Edo, both covered in fine gold dust, created by the final blast of the White Knights. Subaru rushed over to them, holding them tightly.<p>

"No…no…nononono, this can't be true!" He rasped.

"They died. I won, now hand over the Pieces." The Skyrian stood over them, saying.

Died.

"Hana, look at them, do you know no mercy?"

"Gorgeous Subaru, had you asked them whether or not they would give me mercy? They took my Challenges with a smile, snared at my offer to take on both. Had I done wrong? Not really. They asked and they received."

"Hana." Subaru felt something dark within stir. "You made two mistakes."

"Oh? And that is?"

"First, you touched my friends."

"Friends?" Hana scoffed. "A layman term for lazy jerks who, when they want something, holds out their palms without shame and expects you to comply with compassion."

"Second, you underestimated me."

Looking at her slowly twisting façade, Subaru decided,

Edo said I defeated Regent Cheer. Of course, I had no idea how that happened, but I do have it in me. Wake up, Subaru, your friends are hurt, now is not the time to grief for your friends. Wake up, it is time for the game.

"Duel, Hana."

"Accepted, for the last Knight I need."

"Hands up!"

Hana put boths hands up.

Awkward pause followed.

Subaru face palmed, holding up his Hand of 5 cards.

"This Hand, Hana."

"This Hanhana?" The azured haired girl tilted his head.

"Just begin already!" The Mellow Beauty roared, of which his D-Waves reached out, washing over his surroundings. Hana's took on and connected, receiving the raging energy well. And then, Game Start.

* * *

><p><em>"Thunder Moon." The same evolution that brought an end to Will's wall of Shields came about. From the Mana Zone, the same spell came forth, leaping out into her out reached hands. "Tyranno Link Nova."<em>

_ A torrent of fire streamed from a barely visible head, of which struck the ground in front of Subaru, forcing him to fend off that heated air with both arms. _

_ One by one his Shields melted, very much like that of poor Will's._

_ And then, just then, he saw Hana grinning like a witch, haunting him. _

_Focus! _

_Not the time to daydream about loosing!_

_ Think Subaru, if you don't want to end up with that. Yes, I must win, and then, shall I actually avenge them. Now, to break a defence combo Deck…_

The way to break a Deck that focuses on defense in the starting turns then turned into a full out assault is to lay siege to them and dismantle that wall before anything goes.

"It is your turn, Mellow Beauty, you do have a Galaxy Falconer Fortress waiting your move." Hanna's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Enough with the name! I summon Deepsea Typhoon! Which allow me to draw one, then drop a card into Grave." The draw was Bone Dance Charger. Perfect. The Abyssian released a card from his Hand, a Zero Romanoff.

Hanna followed suite with her own creature. "I summon La Jeanne, which reduce all my Light Evolution cost by 1."

"Bone Dance Charger, drop two of my top decks into Grave, then put the spell into Mana." Subaru quickly sorted out his cards. Thunder Blade and Hades Death Gate.

Hana: your hand is quickly depleting.

Subaru: I know, and that's how it should be played.

Hana: Very well.

"Leonides." An Angel Command Blocker appeared. 4 cost but now with 9000 power.

_She is forcing me to remove it or risk being blocked? Or is she just stalling? No, Pillar must be broken._

Taking a deep breath, Subaru drew the top card of his Deck. Miracle Re Born!

_Fortunes favors me. _"I cast this spell, the core of my combinations. And then, I shall revive Zero Romanoff.

The DARK Guy appeared, dual wielding two golden bladed carbines. A glowing X marked his chest, which pulsed as a pair of eyes watched through the skull of a goat. The regal cape flowed, slowly, demonstrating a control over power. Below him, images of the Grave rotated like a roulette, and those were his possible Ammo.

"Zero Romanoff drops another Zero Romanoff into my Grave, then," Over a Shield, Galaxy Falcon kicked into life. Once a small red building that resembles a poaching tiger, it was now fully awakened into a bustling machine of death. "Zero Romanoff attack with Speed attacker, which will cost Miracle Re Born of which I just casted to bring out Thunder Tiger,"

Immediately, the dark humanoid tiger Demon Command sprung from the grave where a hole was torn. A gorgeous pink blade it wielded, of which drew Leonides's blood with a swift swing. The small Angel Command toppled, falling on its back the breaking, fading.

"Thunder Tiger kill Leonides take, let Zero take out those Shields, one with Pillar and the other next to it."

Hana: not block.

She didn't even peer down at the cards she got.

"Shield Trigger." Her voice was a bit dry, almost like a sigh. "White Knights Gate."

"Ach." Subaru placed a hand over his head.

"So what should I choose?" The girl asked, rather blandly.

"As you like, girl."

"Who is the more girly one?"

"Obviously me, I mean you."

"Of course, then on the note that you answered truthfully, I shall choose this creature. La Jeanne."

"…" Subaru squinted silently. The little La Jeanne felt him giving her the evil eye, for which is squealed and hid behind the other.

"Don't stare at her, she gets shy." Hana said. "By the way, she is my Signature Creature, aka the Trump, whatever you call it, Jeanne d'Arc."

This White Knight, La Jeanne, is an Arc Seraphim. That meant, in essense that it is male, but whenever Subaru sees it, he couldn't help but noticing something more feminine about this creature. Of course, why had he not noticed? All La Jeannes sit on disc, crossed legged, but this one sits with both legs to oneside. Also while the other La Jeanne had a white symmetric toga, Jeanne d'Arc's toga is actually part of her hair, long solid slender blocks that flowed from the top of her head. Interesting.

"Why such a weird choice?" Subaru had to ask. "I know it is the Trump and all…"

"Because, my friend, next turn is when I drop my combo intiator. Now, would you attack or not?"

"Thunder Tiger, take out two Shields." A crescent of pink slashed two more Shields into pieces. "End turn."

"Ah, one Shield left. Yet, luckily or unluckily, I am not sure if this is for the better or worse." Hana muttered, looking at her last Shield.

"Hana…" Subaru finally knew why she was such a tough opponent. Yes, that's because she had no pace. No tempo. Nothing that the opponent can seize, especially from her words. She just goes on, whenever, whatever. "Then, 5 Mana, Ulferios for cost of 5."

"5? How? Ach, La Jeanne d'Arc." The Abyssian frowned. That Infinity Dragon. It is…a dangerous foe.

"Very much so." Hana's smile was still tastless as ever. "As for why I placed La Jeanne into Battle Zone through White Knights Gate, notice anything missing from my Battle Zone? That's right, I evolved Uferios over both my La Jeanne." She waved. "Attack once, Ulferios, Meteor Burn, reveal top two cards."

Top card flipped over. "Astinos." _Not so bad, not so good._

Top card flipped over. "HEAVEN." _! #$%^&*(){}|:"?_

"Astinos gives me Sterios." From her Deck came a card.

"HEAVEN. Well, bye to all your creatures." From Subaru's side all the creatures flipped over as the brilliance of the White Knight Angel Command burst forth, where they ossify into statues. Three new Shields. "Because I am attacking Zero Romanoff, no Shields are broken. Now, HEAVEN attack…that. Nevermind."

"What? You skipped just like that? What about breaking Shields?"

"Need not to hurry. You had dug your own grave by destroy your own Hand." Hana stated a fact. That was true of course, as the only card remaining was a Terror Pit.

That's what he casted the next turn, dropping a Ballom Hunter into Mana Zone.

"Terror Pit on Uferios!" Subaru announced his target. There was another card under it, so he couldn't risk it attacking and Meteorburning again.

"Finally drew that card out of your Hand." Hana replied with a mysterious answer. "I summon Sterios and La Jeanne."

"Ach, another." Subaru quietly placed a Super Go Pippi into Battle Zone. "Let's hope it is of some use."

Hana snatched the top card of her Deck, then sending one card from her Hand into her Mana, summoned: "I have 7 Mana, which is enough for me to…Summon Cobalt Ulpherion."

8 cost. White Knight. Angel Command. Evolves on 'White Knights'. Blocker. All White Knights untap the first time they are tapped. Mean mean card.

Subaru gulped, shielding his eyes with his cards. So bright…yet so deadly.

"Time to break them all. Sterios attack, effect activate. Reveal top of Deck, Natalia."

"Shield Trigger! Inferno Sign, Zero Romanoff, drop a

"Again, Sterios untaps, because of Cobalt, which then I shall attack with it." Another Shield, this time a White Knight Sparks entered the Shields.

"HEAVEN, Triple Break. Untap, and again! Final Break." More Shields flew, unable to stand under the pressure of the light. One of them, the final one, glowed with the gleam of a true Shield Trigger.

"Terror Pit." Subaru almost cried when he saw it, which he immediately casted.

"That is so." Hana said, utterly unsurprised. Indeed, Cobalt Ulpherion already netted her two Shields, one a Sparks and HEAVEN took out all his Shields. Now, Terror Pit, formed of demonic hands, dragging Cobalt into the depths.

Only HEAVEN and Sterios remained. Both tapped. _I have a chance! After all, such excellent cards just came into my Hand, I had every reason to use them to their fullest potential. Zero Romanoff or grave fillers? _Subaru looked into his Grave and saw how little left there were. _Fine, Deepsea Typhoon and Atsuto it is. _

Subaru drew a card, charged a Mana, then continued. "Deepsea Typhoon, then, it is…" Drew one more and Aqua Naruto Surfer into the Grave. "Time to pay for your…eh…transgressions."

"Really? Transgressions?" Hana mused.

"Then followed by Atsuto, the Strategist, then discard two cards. Ha, Galaxy Falcon Fortress. I will use that as well, oh wait, no Shields. That's unfortunate. So, thus far I had sent Aqua Naruto Surfer, Thunder Tiger, Zero Romanoff into Grave. Zero Romanoff cast Inferno Sign, revive Zero Romanoff, drop a Miracle Re Born, and then take out Sterios. Then my new Romanoff attack! Cast my Miracle Reborn, then bring forth Thunder Tiger! Take out HEAVEN! Because I directed my attack at HEAVEN, so no Shields are broken, your turn!"

"Astinos, pick up La Jeanne, and I will summon her as well." A Blocker and a light creature appeared.

"Hana, it is your doom!" Subaru knew he had all the adventage. Now, take out Astinos or La Jeanne? La Jeanne of course. Who knows what she has up her sleeves waiting for him. "Hyperspatial Raiden Hole! Volg Thunder come. Then I destroy Thunder Blade to bring out Thunder Tiger from my Hyperspatial Zone! Come!"

Raiden, a name of which meant lightning in an Old World language, did indeed produced lightning.

Yet it wasn't just any lightning. Black forks of energy bridged across two poles dashed forward, not illuminating, but darkening the surrounding areas.

The skys above darkened, breaking the afternoon clouds, swirling them around a point.

Hana looked up, lips slightly pursed.

From there, at the center of the vortex of clouds came two ominous figures, both Demon Commands, of Hunters, and of the greatest evil.

"Volg Thunder," Subaru pointed, directing the figure with a rider on a wolf. "Mill her Deck."

When Volg comes into the Battle Zone, one player must place cards from their Deck into grave until 2 creatures reached the depths of the pit. Of course, here the player was Hana, and her Ulferios and Sterios dropped into the Grave.

Subaru continued, without mercy. "Thunder Tiger, take those power away from La Jeanne." The armored tiger roared, and La Jeanne erupted into black juice, a slush that indicated a lost of power. With a measely 1000, -2000 of it from Thunder Tiger was fatal, and it fell into the Graveyard with a sigh.

"Zero Romanoff attack and cast Raiden Hole. Sacrifice Atsuto who doesn't talk (not that specific card), and bring out the same two creatures!"

Again, two more descended from above. Two creatures and one fortress landed in Hana's Grave.

Subaru waved, as though ordering his army of creatures to charge . His jet black hair waved around him as Raiden Hole crackled above, catching everyone's eyes. "Then break two Shields, not the one with White Knights Spark. Then, I will…"

"White Knight Spark." Spears of light erupted from Hana's side, pinning down Subaru's creatures.

"What? But I chose…."

"Or I could simply have two White Knight Sparks in my Shields."

"Very well." Subaru submitted to his fate. He realized he made a mistake. If he had used Terror Pit to take out Astinos, Hana would've nothing left in her Battle Zone right now. That would be far better than to leave her with a Shield and a creature.

Hana was now staring at the top of her Deck.

"Keep staring, girl, it is not going to make it into a better card." Subaru hissed.

"Friends' death fueling your hatred of light?" Hana asked, eyes still glaring a that top card.

"I…" Subaru wanted to say he don't hate, but perhaps…if a light creature had taken all of his friend's life, he would surely hate it. And yes, Ulferios and HEAVEN were both…Light. "Can't say I don't."

"Let me make you hate it even more. HEAVEN." Hana picked up that card, and immediately summoned it. She did have 8 Mana. Astinos was there as bait as well. Just enough. The Angel Command appeared for the second time this game.

"Ach!" Subaru covered his face against the flying (gold) duststorm. He nearly kneeled trying to brace against the wind, and he succeeded. His creatures weren't so lucky however, where that light and storm tossed them back, forming Shields. Lovely Volgs and Thunder Tigers broke and disappeared back up the hole above, where it simply faded away.

HEAVEN's presense purged the darkness, replacing everything with a gold that the Abyssian loathed more now than ever.

Left with a Hand of Deepsea Typhoon, Deepsea Typhoon, and Miracle Re Born, Subaru could only take option of using one of the Deepsea Typhoons. Subaru summoned it on his turn, of which he got Atsuto, the Strategist, where he discarded the other Typhoon. Atsuto too, was summoned, giving him two cards which was discarded. A Zero Romanoff was among it. Sadly, he did not have 8 Mana, being 1 short of casting that 5 cost spell in hand. He passed the ball back to Hana, of which produced two Trios. HEAVEN stood still, not planning to attack.

"Yo, buddy, oh, you are in a good spot." Atsuto grinned. Subaru managed to find him. "More Shields than the chick is always good. Now, just cast that Miracle Re Born…oh sorry, you should draw a card first, since Hand is always the source of all inspiration. You know, Subaru, as a friend, I am obliged to…"

"Shut up…" Subaru muttered.

"What, cheer up buddy. Look, Edo and Radia are both lying there cheering for you…oh…lying…not moving…they are not…that…right?"

"Shut up!" The gorgeous Abyssian resisted the urge to tear the poor Strategist up. He inhaled hard, picking up the top card.

Top card was a Bone Dance Charger, which Subaru casted. That gave him a total of 8 Mana, which gave him enough to cast Miracle Re Born.

"Zero Romanoff. My last one. Then, I shall have it drop Raion into grave. End turn."

"Atsuto not attack?" Hana mused, she looked at the sky above Subaru's head, seemingly mesmerized.

"No, he is too weak." Subaru sighed.

"Then I shall give you a gift as you are a good boy. Thunder Moon, evolve on HEAVEN. Of which, shall cast—"

"Tyranno Link Nova."

"You are right." Hana pulled a card out from her Mana. "Burn those Shields."

4 Shields shatter, returning as creatures into Subaru's Hand. No Shield Trigger. They were all previous creatures after all.

"I…" Subaru frowned. "Block with Deepsea Typhoon."

"End my turn." Hana smiled.

"I…" The Abyssian looked at his Battle Zone. No Shields. No Blockers. Only a Zero Romanoff and a very quiet Atsuto. He turned his focus on Hana's Battle Zone, where a single Shield reigned. He had never despised one Shield so much, for it is a Spark. A spark to tap all, a spark to ruin his game.

"Surely, there are something you can do. Your Bone Dance Charger did give you a Fighting Spirit. Use that to double attack, and voila! She only has 2 Blockers."

"No, Atsuto, it is not that. I thought about Fighting, but it wouldn't…that Shield is White Knight Sparks, meaning even if even Fighting Spirit untaps itself, I still have two Blockers to go through, and next turn, I am screwed. I can kill Thunder Moon and hope for the best, but what if she have an evolution in Hand? There is one more card, and that was something she held onto a long time ago. Ah! Why, Hana, how do you manage!"

"Manage? I simply, simply put, know what my Deck can offer. Don't you know yours?"

"Yes I do! And I know full well…I am out of options." Subaru's long bangs covered his face as he dipped his head in defeat. "What else…"

"Why so much rage? Why so angry?" Hana asked, voice placcid. "You hate the civilization of Light?"

"Me? Yes, I do! And you dare ask why? Hana, you killed them!" Subaru nearly threw down his Hand.

"But they are not dead." The Skyrian peered at the two corpse. "I said they died."

"Of course they are dead, look at the two bodies!" Subaru snapped. "There, you even said they died!"

"They are golden." Hana gave a mysterious reply. "Mellow Beauty, you are not listening to me." As she finished her sentence, Hana left her position behind her single Shield, coming up to Edo's corpse.

Then, much to Subaru's (and Atsuto's) surprise, raising her leg, she sent it into the flanks of the Water Duelists.

"Dahhh! Holy snapping turtle, Imma not dead!" Edo leaped to his feet. Gold dust flake off, falling like snow. Good as new. Well, other than that hair of blonde strands.

Hana was about kick Radia as well, but Subaru already rushed over, throwing his cards down. _I…. _ Something that felt like a rock faded away. Liberated, his spirits flew, so did that corner of his mouth curved (into a big bright smile). "Edo! Radia! You are not…dead!?"

"Well we aren't really dead per say." Radia opened her eyes, squinting. She scratched her head, brushing some of those hair that turned gold as an effect of the Todomeda. "But still, thanks for caring."

"I said they dyed." Hana pointed to their hair. They were now glowing with the color of the raising sun. In other words, the Water and Fire Duelists now had very very golden yellow hair.

"You…" Not sure his own stupidity or she trolling.

Hana held onto her mysterious smile, one that carried no emotion at all, or is it? "Continue? Our Duel is not yet over."

"I know." Subaru took a deep breath. His friends had carried him this far. Now they stood behind him, watching his back. He looked once again at his Deck. Only a few cards left.

_Please, let this last card, probably the last card I will draw in this game, be a prove. May it be a manifest of my friendship, of my believes. May I demonstrate that perhaps friends are not simpe lazyasses who knew nothing but to ask, but something that can hold one up, being that rope when one sink into a bottomless quagmire. _

_ Yes. May this card be my blessing._

_So that I can bless others. _

_ So that…I may reach out to this girl in front of me._

* * *

><p><strong>Hana<strong>

The Duel began, off to a rather weird start. I was calm, completely unburdened. He was angered, dying to prove something.

A wilted rose grew, high into the air, leaveless, only with a stem and a blossom, ready to bloom when the time is ripe. _Pretty D-Wave Manifest. Matching to that face of his._

I saw the cards that lined up like a wall. Two of them were especially dark in color, irradiating an omninous glow. Shield Triggers. One had tiny black hands grabbing the air around, which could only be one card. Terror Pit. _What's the other one? Oh well, doesn't matter._

Though my Shields were quite equally as good. The Shield in the center had vertical halo, beaming like a lighthouse. White Knight Gate. Then to the right was pikes of light lined in a tight phalanx. That's White Knight Sparks, the final reassurance. _Very well, on top of White Knight Gate I shall build my Pillar._

And that I did, then watched as the Mellow frantically broke it. La Jeanne of course. Two Shields broke by that fat Thunder Blade, but that was planned. He missed my Spark.

I looked to the top of my Deck. Very good. HEAVEN and Astinos awaits.

Of course, with 2 La Jeanne, of one was my precious Jeanne d'Arc, I could bring out my Infinity Dragon with ease. Over the both of them it went, as there was a card in the beauty's Hand which could ruin my later plans.

"Ulferios, attack, Meteorburn."

And out came Astinos and HEAVEN, blazing in full glory. Instantly, Subaru had nothing left in his Battle Zone, instead having 8 Shields, two of which were the forementioned Terror Pit and Inferno Gate. Have to break them all in one turn. I looked to my Mana Zone. No Tyranno Link Nova.

Only one way left, let the Evolutions shine. Top of my Deck was Cobalt Ulpherion, then was Natalia and White Knight Sparks. Sterios will have a blast with it. In the immediate turns, I summoned La Jeanne followed by Sterios, then with 7 Mana, brought out Cobalt Ulpherion. He gives all my White Knights the ability to untap themselves the first time each turn they were tapped. Brilliant, that means…Sterios attack twice, two new Shields. Then HEAVEN Triple Breaking twice. Total of 8 Shields, all gone. Immediately that mysterious Shield Trigger and Terror Pit struck back, giving him a Zero Romanoff, and killing my great Cobalt, but no pain no gain.

"I cast Inferno Sign!"

"I see." So that weird dark Shield Trigger is the legendary Sign. "Your choice of creature is?"

"Zero Romanoff!"

* * *

><p>The wilt rose over Subaru's head flowered. Now that's some heavenly blossom. Hana thought, a bit cynical. Surely Subaru's strike back is coming.<p>

That immediate turn was a great success for Subaru, netting him a Thunder Tiger, Atsuto, Deepsea Typhoon, Zero Romanoff.

She could only do what she can, which was Astinos into La Jeanne. Peering into her Deck, the top cards were Ulferios and Sterios and Trios. They could be of some use. Not pivotle against the Abyssian's army though, which would easily proliferate into something bigger.

And she was right.

Another surge of creature waves broke through her ranks, giving 2 sets of Volg and Thunder Tiger while removing La Jeanne. _Even Ulferios fell into my Grave._

_Ah…well, life and luck surely never always goes one way. It maybe my retribution after all…wait, my card at the top of my Deck. _

Is that HEAVEN?

_ Well, who knows how life goes?_

Two more turns later, Hana finally got 10 Mana. And yes, she had Thunder Moon in Hand. And yes, she had Tyranno Link Nova in her Mana. HEAVEN was still there, as the perfect bait.

"I have two Trios, two Blockers ." _And a White Knight Spark to stop anything else if he has. _ She added in her mind._ A Death March or two wouldn't be uncommon._ Hana turned her attention to the top of Subaru's Deck. Something that resembled a fortress formed under the D-Waves that Subaru gave forth, showing waves of lava, water, and shadow, spiralling around a citadel. What would that be? No, it is not a creature. _All the better._

"I know." Subaru took a deep breath then went for the top card of his Deck. When he picked it up, Hana saw his expression change. Jubilee.

With a certain hint of disbelieve, he said, holding it up. "I cast this. Persistant Prison of Gaia."

"You…"

Persistant Prison of Gaia. 5 cost, trichromatic spell of Darkness Fire and Water. Return an opponent's creature to its owner's Hand. Then discard a card without looking from that Hand. If it has the same name as the returned card, then the owner of the card picks and destroys one of his/her Shields.

"Then Zero Romanoff attack, and I shall cast…" Subaru said, glowing.

"Hades Death Gate or Terror Pit?" Hana asked. Thunder Moon was still tapped, still in play, next turn, it will surely be a Todomeda, if he doesn't kill it.

"No, I cast Persistant Prison of Gaia."

Suddenly Hana realized. That Shield of hers will be gone. Last card he discarded was Wiz. That meant the only card she was holding onto is Trios. Trios is the same one as the card still in Battle Zone, her sole blocker. If that is bounced, she would have 2 Trios, any card that she discards will have the same name.

That meant, in all respect, her last White Knight Spark is gone.

"Persistant indeed." Biting her lips, Hana put her Hand down, holding up both hands. "I surrender."

Subaru nodded. "Zero Romanoff attack. Cast Persistant Prison of Gaia. That will return Trios. Then I discard a card, which is Trios. Then…"

Hana closed her eyes, admitting to fate. She held her breath, knowing that this will probably be her end. Romanoff's attack were by no means soft.

Across from her, she could feel the Abyssian beauty raise his hand. His hair covered his face, but two pupils, glowing with red, watched. Subaru ordered attack.

"As you say, I am a stubborn old fool, an Abyssian, but I am also a loyal friend to those people I call my buddies." That hand he raised pointed. "And for them, and for you, Hana, Todomeda."

The Skyrian heard Romanoff's royally gracious grunt, and the trigger of his golden blade pistol clicked. Very soon, she shall be gone. In fact, the laser fired licked right through her sleeves, through the fabric, then searing a hole in the ground behind her.

_That…did not feel like…missed?_

Indeed, the blast caught the edge of her sleeves only, grazing and ruining it forever, but still she was largely untouched.

She opened her eyes, observing the beauty in front of her. "You…"

"Don't get it wrong, I am not being merciful, I just…thank you for the great game."

"…thank you too." Hana returned.

"Subaru you serious? You should've smite her!" Behind him, a blonde Radia pursed her lips.

"Subaru you are my hero!" A blonde Edo ran forward, arms opened.

"So Hana…"

"No, I lost." She looked up, dazzled. High above, the grim rose showed life, sheding its wilting petals in all direction. Raining flowers. "I…am without a doubt out of the competition, my run had ended. Take these Pieces. Go on, Subaru, win it for me, prove it to me that…friendship can last longer than a Duel." The Skyrian said, smiling. "Prove to me love can arise from such an occasion."

"Um…" Subaru didn't know what reply to that. "Sure."

"Let's go!" Radia dragged Subaru towards the Gate. "I got 2 more Mans already. Total 3 Knights!"

"Yeah, perfect!" Edo

"Gee guys, I am so glad you guys made it!"

"Whatever, not like we are that easily killed."

"Of course, Edo, your ancestors were roaches, so yes, you are hard to kill."

"Radius, be quiet."

"Call me that one more time and you will be bald!"

"Yeah yeah, not like I want to be blonde, blonde Radia."

Hana watched as they past the Gate, dragging a rather unwilling Subaru.

"Dude, she is in love with you!" Edo's voice still came through the Gate.

"Yeah right, she looks exactly like an les…" Radia retorted, but her voice was already lost as the 2nd Gate of Kingdom Games snapped shut.

_Boom. _It closed with a resounding clasp, one that overlapped with a girl's heartbeat.

"Is this…love." Hana held her hands close to her chest. Even against her robe, she could feel that heart pounding.

A sense of longing filled her, crushing her disappointment and anger.

True, Hana lost, merely 2nd round into the games, but she felt like she gained a lot more.

Once again, she looked up to the skies, where those rose petals once fell.

Perhaps life is brilliant after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Pyro<strong>

Those two little freaks actually tried to cheat.

Godwin Society is going cry to see their precious gods used to such hideous extent. Though, looking to the bright side, at least the remaining members wouldn't have to bear sight of such atrocity.

Musica, what kind of failures had you achieved to have lost against these folks? Even I alone took on all three and lived.

I munched on some pickled that I had marinated for 10 years. So soft, so juicy. The stench of decade old vinegar filled my nostrils and I nearly coughed. Okay, it was a bit strong.

"We shall begin our sabotage next round, I mean I can't risk you two loosing."

"Very well sir!" "We will listen to your commands!"

"Yes you would."

Why are they such wusses?

When Flora challenged, why no one stood forth? And she was only a little girl, alone, fighting for her mission and her believes. When we were still that Over Zenith that everyone remembers, we, even alone, rose to the greatest organization then. No, not even the Institute of the Coast stood against us at our prime.

Oh Ocena, how your visions had failed you. Duelists had all became flimsy weaklings who couldn't even bother to think about what a challenge meant. No more where the days when the weak stood to fight for themselves. No more where the hours when a band of people group for a single epic feat. No more where the minutes of intense games where cards are the only weapons. No more…

I took another bite off that pickle, swallowing that bit whole. Delicious. The only thing that did not change over the years were the taste of pickles. Still so darn good.

And yet, it is not yet my time to take on the Regents.

And losers, you will see the coming apocalypse.

You are notified.

* * *

><p>6:00 p.m.<p>

"CONGRATULATIONS, WE HAVE OUR FINAL 8 TEAMS.

OF THE FIRST TEAM: FLORA THE AMAZING MAJESTIC TORCHER OF ALL AND TWO VIEW BLOCKERS.

OF SECOND TEAM: KARAS, SYND, CELAP, STILL GOING STRONG.

OF THIRD TEAM: NOVA, SOBA, CORA, STILL MAKING FINE HUMAN SPECIMENS.

OF FOURTH TEAM: ROBERT, ILLIA, GRAWND, UNSTOPPABLE RATHER.

OF FIFTH TEAM: SUBARU, EDO, RADIA, SERIOUSLY ALMOST ALL LOST TO A SINGLE CHICK.

OF SIXTH TEAM: RYU THE FIANCE STEALER, CHANCE, CLARA.

OF SEVENTH TEAM: VINCEN, LA, DERONGI, WHERE PEDOPHILE ALERT HAD BEEN GIVING.

OF FINAL TEAM, OUR EIGHTH: PYRO, YOHAN, GEROK, STILL SO DILIGENT.

THAT'S IT FOR NOW.

WE WILL CONTINUE AFTER THE BREAK, APPROXIMATELY 2 HOURS LATER.

THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN, ONE MORE CHESS PIECE TO GO FOR THE DAY!

SEE YOU LATER.


	31. Chapter 30 FfR—Resolution 1

**Chapter 30 FfR—Resolution 1**

**Fight for Rook**

_God it was hard to write this chapter. For one, there were some unexplainable problems with my...never mind that. Also a reminder to myself, don't bite off too much, as writing this was a bit more than I could manage, I admit. This chapter maybe less long than it should be, but you will see why. If the end dissatisfies you, then smack me. I can endure some pain. I know, combo Decks are hard to write about, because they can be repetitive, so I actually decided to have the steps recordered in a very plain and simple manner. Well then, enjoy._

The struggle for the Wall continued as the sun began to set upon the ranges in the East. The army of Remnants still proceeded with genuine brute force and tried to march over the wall.

Giants' distant stomps shook the ground with a dreadful tempo, one that spelled death for the numerous being around it. Like great smites of drums, echos of their existence grew closer with each crackle, one that followed by chorus of screeches as the Death Puppet swelled up like waves to splash against those naked feet. Beast Folks clashed with Berserkers, lead by the few Fight Duel Fangs out there. Barkwhips' whips lashed, reaching for the Guardians, but the little blockers that they are, the Light Civilization gave nothing in.

Behind them sat the Initiates, providing the much needed support, facing the equally joyous bunch of Dreammates, of which jumped up and down, giggling with rage. Okay, maybe not as much with rage, but they were making strange chirping sounds that resembled war cries.

Interestingly, both side employed various Duelists, especially on the side of the offensive. Humans are still a bit superior to robots, of course, and their assault had proven to best that of the Duel Bots. Thus, what Duel Bots there were, by now, had mostly been removed by the Nature Duelists from the Generation of Unity. Rush, simple Mono Red Rush, were no match for the more sophiscated beatdowns thrown in with Mana Acceleration.

Nike leaped unto Silver Glory, smelling the air. It had the stench of sulphur one that is distinctive in the fires of Dragons and…Core Crash Lizard.

Of course, when the Captain caught sight of the flames, he knew what was happening.

Core Crash and Gajirabute was used heavily in sieges before where seemingly impregnable strongholds can fall due to one of the two.

"Core Crash Lizard, I had been expected the likes of it."

Quickly scanning the skirts of the chaotic Battle field, he looked out for the outstanding sign of the culprit. And lo, there it was. Behind what would appear to be the feet of a Stratosphere Giant sat a globe of light, of which was emitted by molen rock. A trickle of that lava flowed right through the war zone into the roots of the Wall, where Silver Glory floated above.

"Gotcha." Mumbled the Captain as he leaped, using similar techniques showed by Regent Magna earlier. Rapid bursts of light not only supported his weight but send him along.

And before long, he landed.

Captain Alfred looked up, only to see a few Duelists charging at him. No they were not his friends.

"Nature scum." Pocketing his monocle, Captain Alfred pulled out his Deck. "Time to eat what you sow."

* * *

><p><em>The Captain of DMRT landed with style<em>. Supra Chan thought, scratching his bulged belly. _Sadly, he is not my friend, or I could invite him over for dinner and talk about how to land in even cooler poses. _

As he thought about the movies he could watch with his imminent Duel opponent, the Captain had already began his games. _Ah, interesting, Shield Forces! How long since those Decks appeared? Probably since Perfect Galaxy and Ninjas. Um, rather good progression. Look how smoothly his combos comes. Ah, Cheval! That is a beautiful thing. Um, my underlings will loose. Oh, Jose just lost. Shame, he couldn't break that many Shield. And…There goes Sub and Shub. Oh well. They couldn't have done better against an annoying Shield manipulator Deck can't they?_

Supra finished his hotdog, place down his glass of soda and patted his stomach in satisfaction. _Well, tea time's up, and Core Crash Lizard is having a barbecue. Now all that is left is to…_

A Deck pulsed in his hand and he could feel the tingling of D-Waves all about him.

"Captain, you know, you should pick on someone your own size." The fat of the chubby Supra wobbled as he spoke.

Alfred pushed a slumped figure, someone he just finished off, away. "Sorry, do I know you? And yes, I probably would pick on someone skinnier than you."

Supra nodded. "You should know me, really, for I am a royal member of Rindia of Reunion with great…"

"Don't want to know don't care." Captain Alfred's replies were harsh. "I have only three person I admire, and none of them resemble you and your belly."

"Fine, so, how about a truce?"

"If only you tear up the card for Core Crash Lizard, then we can talk."

"Ah man, that, I guess, meant Duel Start?" Supra grinned, showing some very white polished teeth.

"Duel Start."

The Nature Duelists removed the top half of his Deck. "Cut Deck 8, Dolgazer. Big is good."

"Cut Deck 4, Hyperspatial Green White Hole."

Of course, Supra Chan won.

He rubbed his bulging belly and said: "As I said, big is good. Well, the bigger the better."

The Captain pouted. "Get on with it, scum."

"Wait, take back what I said. Bigger scum is not better scum."

Captain Alfred almost buried his own face in his Hand. To resisted that urge, he put on his his monocle once again, scrutinizing his opponent. "I shall start."

"Wait for me! I go first. Charge Mana."

"Same."

"Faerie Life to start the Duel in the right direction." Supra confidently slapped down this usefully little spell.

"Faerie Life as well." Captain Alfred mimick his moves, though doing so with more finesse.

"Well, 4 Mana, time to bring out Kirito the Kirino Giant."

Kirino, being the Cocco of Giants, appeared, arms crossed, very much dressed in ways of the bushi. A kantana was strapped to its sides, which it took out with a flourished, waved it around and shouted something along the lines of 'sushi, sashimi.'

Supra Chan reached into his bag, and pulled out a fine fillet of salmon. "You know Alfred, Kirito here, my trump, is a master at making sushi. Look!" He tossed that piece of meat into the air, of which Kirito seize and hacked into slim meaty slices. "Delicious! Now all we need is soy sauce and wasabi.

"Don't care. Hyperspatial Green White Hole. I put in Cheval. Which allows me to drop a Shield into my Shield Zone."

"One more Kirino Giant, now costing 2, then Living Lithograph. Ah, mono Green, what do you know, so then, my 3rd Kirino! Yes, it cost 1 now. Yes, now all my Giants cost 6 less to summon. And I attack one Shield, of course, wouldn't be the one you placed into your Shield." Supra Chan threw pretty much everything he had into the Battle Zone, leaving himself with 1 card in Hand.

"No Shield Trigger." Captain Alfred looked at the Shield that just landed onto his hand. "I evolve another El Levain on my Shield Force the Shield I placed with Green White Hole."

"I will then, eh." El Levain's binding light pushed his creatures back, forcing even more Mana to be paid when summoning one of them. "I summon Dolgazer with a cost of 8, minus 6 from Kirino Giants, then minus another 3 for Giant Sympathy, then add 4 for El Levain.

"Well, no Blockers, so I can just break…" Just as he was about to order attack, Supra Chan stopped himself. _Wait, he placed that Shield there, which meant it has to be a Shield Trigger. I should break it when I have the field Advantage. What I am waiting for…Wait! _Supra glanced over at the Mana Zone of the Captain. There was some darkness cards. _I just love myself. If I broke that Shield, I could've let myself get slammed by a Terror Pit. Yes, I should wait for next turn where I shall break all his Shields at once. _"I end turn."

"Not breaking the Shield Forced Shield?" Captain Alfred said, tauntingly. "You know, Shield Force does exist as long as the Shield is there."

"No need rather, I can gather my forces extremely quickly." Supra smirked.

"As you like then, Black White Grip Hole. I shall look at one of your Shields. I will put it back. Then, I shall place Merriane into the Battle Zone. A Blocker, always the companion of a hero in his quest to victory."

_Not that the Blocker would do much. _Supra grinned. _The game is mine. _"Sorry to disappoint, but let me show you how true heroes triumph over their opponents." Supra Chan showed two cards in Hand. "Another Kirino, how convenient. Now my Giants cost 8 less to summon, which counter balance your induced increase of four cost. Then I have another Dolgazer. It will have two cost deducted first, then one for each Giant and then Earth Eaters. I have four Giants, and one Earth Eater, meaning it cost a total of seven less when combined with my Kirino's lovely reduction. Of course, Veteran is dichromatic, being Green and Blue, thus, I must, pay two for it. Doesn't matter, I will draw cards for my self until I drop dead from all those nice cards in Hand."

As he finished, cards jumped up like Mexican jumping beans, of which the fatty caught like hot yam. "Oh yes, I now shall draw eight cards for each of my Giants and Earth Eaters." He took a glance at the cards there and grinned. "And I guess the time has matured for me to attack. Since I hate that sucker so much, I guess I shall break its Shield Force?"

"As you like." Captain Alfred paled, counting his Shields. It wouldn't last him that much longer.

_Hm, should I avoid his added Shield? If it is a Spark or Terror Pit and I took out all other Shields as well, I could end up giving him a turn with extra cards in Hand. Looking at the cards he had in Mana and Grave, he seemed to be liking the idea of giving himself Shields. Nah, I will just take that new Shield out first. By chance, he might even block it! _"I tap Kirito! Single Break! Oh wait, you have a puny blocker, do you wish to Block?"

Captain Alfred made a rather perculiar face. "Not that it will do any good. No, I won't Block."

"Very well, there you go!" The Shield shattered under the swung of a green katana, of which immediately rose, gleaming with black and white in shape of a tomb stone.

"Shield Trigger." The man in tux whispered, his face hidden in shadow.

Supra Chan noted the gloomy smile on his opponent's face. "Yeah yeah, DNA Spark? Heaven's Gate? Terror Pit? Death Gate? I have seen it all. In fact, I eat Shield Triggers for breakfast."

"No, you don't. For it is…" Captain Alfred flipped the card over. "Grave of Angel and Demon."

The 67mmX92mm piece of miracle unleashed its contents. It fact, all (who were alive and nearby) witness that cross that dominated that piece of skyline.

Six cards dropped into the Grave of Supra Chan, fresh from the Battle Zone.

Four cards vaporised from his Mana Zone, leaving the suriving few.

Grave of Angel and Demon. Four cost, Shield Trigger, and when it is casted, destroy all creatures in Battle Zone with the same name shared with another, then put all cards in Mana Zone that shared the same name with another card.

"No! Kirito!" Supra Chan covered his face in genuine grief. "That…"

"Arse whipped." Captain Alfred stated the obvious.

"That's…" The Nature Duelists couldn't continue.

"I understand, you made a mistake. Don't worry, I lost Shieldforce as well." The Captain offered some sort of condolence. Supra Chan rather set up everything perfectly for that one hit wonder of Grave of Angel and Demon. "I bet right now in your mind, the only thought was 'how the hell did I not see that coming!?' Right?"

Supra fell quiet, but still shivering. He took a deep breath, calming those fat that formed his belly. "No, no, I am not sad. I was just saying…wow…that's …Utterly cool." Supra caught himself. _That special effect of the spell! Even though it is a pity that I struck it like that, it blown my mind! So beautiful!_

"Very well, I do agree with you. Utterly cool. Now, my turn. I suppose I do need some good defense? Allow me to show you how Nature should be used. Again, Hyperspatial Black White Hole. I shall look at that…oh, Natural Snare? Nah, not good for me isn't it? I shall drop in Gaga Packun. Then Double Break."

"No Trigger." Supra Chan gathered more cards in Hand, now amounting to a scary dozen plus cards. "My Turn."

"Yes, your turn." Captain Alfred adjusted that monocle of his. "Do something."

_ I know, I know…I need to do…wait, is it burning that fast? Ho…this is a piece of cake. _Supra Chan's eyes flickered as he watched something far ahead. _Well, let's see…_

"I shall, though please wait, I have to think."

Captain Alfred snickered. "I have all day."

"Thanks!"

_ Now, it is time to proceed with my evil plan._

At that, Supra fell into deep thought.

_So, how do you turn this around? Ah, that pesky Gaga Packun._

_ Okay, right. I have 11 cards in Hand. 4 cards in Mana. That should be enough. _"A card into Mana. Then cast Faerie Life for three."

_6 Mana. Mono Green. 3 tapped. Good. Next._

"Cast Living Lithograph for 3,"

_7 Mana. Mono Blue. 6 tapped. Good. Am done here._

"End turn."

"Finally done with your turn? You know, you don't need to play every card that slowly. I know you wanted to breath for another second, but your life is not going to last that long to enjoy tomorrow's sun rise." Captain Alfred grinned with satisfaction, determined to kill this fatty once and for all. "Guess Grave of Angel and Demons hurt you pretty badly?"

"I am still pretty butt hurt about that. Treat fatties better?" Supra Chan returned that grin.

"Not likely to happen. Let me give you a new gift. El Levain again, Shiel Force. Then Double Break.

"Shield Trigger, Natural Snare!" The emerald card ignited patches of the ground, where from it a burst forth vines and branches, strangling whatever was above it. In this case, El Levain was sent back into the Mana Zone. "Of course, on El Levain!"

The Captain squinted. "You forgot about my other untapped creature, right? Gaga Packun, punish him."

_No, I haven't, I just hate El Levain more._

_The last Shield was gone._ "That is mean! Though my turn. Intense Vaccumming Twist for 5, look at top 4 cards and ah, let me show you this. Seventh Tower. Bounce Gaga Packun, then I shall cast the spell, giving me 3 more cards. 11 total, yeah!"

_9 Mana 10Mana 11Mana. Great. _

Supra pointed to his Mana Zone with pride. "Ha, look, my Mana Zone is completed!"

"At what expense though?" The Captain remarked. It was true, he lost all his creatures and all his Shields. Worse, he only had a few cards left in Deck, especially after such intense Mana Acceleration and Drawing.

"Well…"

"Look at yourself, nearly no cards in Hand. You can't even bring an end to the game." Nike shrugged. "Shame, but I do have more tricks up my sleeve, especially against Spells. Next turn, I will have my El Levain ready. Hyperspatial Revive Hole, bring out Cheval and return a El Levain to Hand."

"My turn. Now, since I am a good man and a very dedicated player, I shall cast IVT, aka, Intense Vaccumming Twist. Look at top 4 cards, choose one and reveal it, which is Ida, a very cool evolution Giant. And then, bouncing effect on that poor Cheval."

A torrent rushed forth from the shillette of Ida that the spell revealed earlier, and, with spinning blades of fan, swept the 5 cost psychic Angel and Demon Command back into the Hole above. "Of course, with all the Mana at hand, I will just summon Ida, the Great Enigma, which, a Mana Evolution, will make sure it can Double Break!"

Two Shields of the Captain broke.

"Looks like I have the advantage."

"HEIKE XX"

_Not good. _Supra Chan thought_. I just casted 1 spell that targets a creature, now he immediately summons a creature that can't be chosen? Well, with this Hand, the only thing left to do is…_

"Silver Shovel! I send him back to Mana Zone. Now you have to choose a…"

"Shut up, I know exactly what is supposed to happen." A grumpy Captain picked up his HEIKE and placed it into his Mana Zone. Yes, Silver Shovel forces your opponent to remove one of his own creatures.

"Ida Double Break again."

"No Shield Triggers."

"Only one Shield left. Captain."

"Shut it. I put a card into Mana, and I cast not one but two Hyperspatial Spells with 8 Mana." Alfred Nike cast two spells in a row, tapping total of 8 cards in his Mana Zone. "Green White Hole and Black White Grip Hole. I put Merriane and Cheval into Battle Zone!"

Surely enough two dimensional torns released the psychic creatures. I put a card from my Hand into Shield by effect of Green White, and I look at the other one. I keep it in place."

"Well, now I guess you have two now, yes?"

"Exactly, that means you can't win. Even if you break all my Shields this turn, I still have a creature to Todomeda."

"Actually not really. I evolve Hannya, the Great Enigma on Ida. Look at that belly, look at his face, yuck, so much grease. But hey with him appearing means that I get to send everything in the Battle Zone that is 6000 power or less into their owner's Mana Zone. Oh wait, I don't have any, but that surely removes all yours."

Captain Nike grimaced as he saw the evolution appear. Supra Chan grinned. That's a turnaround!

"Thus Hannya, Great Enigma! Final Break! Haha, I won!"

"Wait a moment, fat guy, I have a Shield Trigger! You can't win now, especially with this. Corteo!"

Supra Chan shrugged, not caring if his other creatures got tapped. "Well, you know what? I won, really, Nike."

"Keep thinking that while I you piece of slick mouthed scum back to the swamps you sleep."

"No, I mean that. As long as I stall long enough…"

What Supra Chan pointed to was clear enough. Over the shoulders of the Captain, across the battlefield, Silver Glory had turned into ashes.

The energy barrier flickered and the link between the two Duelists deteriorated, as the stunned Captain lost focused…

_And here comes to the prestige, aka, the twist in the plot. _

_As long as the participant of a Duel is shocked beyond a cetain point, the barrier will break on its own. _

"Here is a real life Todomeda! Stomp him, Stratosphere Giant! Crush him!"

* * *

><p>~In the Waters of Old Arabia~<p>

Legendary Bynor swam, following the crusted benthos, raising up the continental shelf.

Inside the Leviathan, Spunky King slept. He snored slightly, ruffling his coral crowned hair on the chest of a maid. That maid, the 3rd of the Ocean's Eleven tried to slowly ease that head away, but Spunky King's grip was undeniable.

"Sir, Silver Glory had been taken down." The 4th of the Eleven spoke. This was a homely youngman, utterly tanned and dressed in the rather symbolic Hawaii shirt, with no buttons buttoned up.

"Ummmhmmmm." The leader of Water had no intention of waking up.

"Noren just called. Spunky, he wants to talk to you." Another spoke up, the 6th of the Eleven. Dressed in a tight scuba suite, hair dripping wet, anyone within the Water faction knew that he just went swimming and rentered not long ago through the Leviathan's anus (judging by his strange bodily odor). He entered the rumen of the stomach through the sphincal muscle, carrying in his arms, a sleeping Kira of Dragon Sound. Yes this little Brave Spirit was a living telephone, a generous gift of High Lord Front of the Dragon Folks.

"Mushi mushi." The cute Kira, still asleep, spoke in a masculine voice, one that everyone can easily recognize as Noren. It had the exact sound quality one would imagine as a Subway sub artists would possess, with a slight hint of Italian but still utterly fluent in the pronciation of words.

"…Noren…you…hole…" Spunky King rolled over, reluctant to get up.

"Still sleeping? Doesn't matter, I know you are listening. Well then, I am aware that you had some folks sent to the Kingdom Games? Of course, as of now, you should be following on the scenes of the Kingdom Games, which meant you knew, yes, one of your boys is with the same team as the champion, Regent Flora." Noren's voice was smooth and magnetic, something that one can listen to all day. That made him all the more persuadesive.

"And…umm….Noren, state your business?" Spunky King sounded all the more sleepy.

Noren chuckled. "As you may have guessed, I am proposing an interesting deal for you. I am sure you will be very much appreciative, and that is, I am willing to give up on our remaining copies of Cosmo Cebu Lambda in exchange for Flora's oust."

"…Um…is that so? Then…I shall…ahhmmm…give you a reply later today. Bye, Skyfire General." Spunky King waved, and the line was off before Noren could continue as the little Kira popped out of its sleep. Spunky had never enjoyed Dragon Lord's company, and even though Noren was an Ex Dragon Lord, he still got most of that white eye treatment. "…Chow. And you guys, speak."

The 4th spoke his thoughts first. "Spunky, you know it is a very very tempting proposal."

3rd agreed. "Yes, Noren had a very good point. It could easily be a win win situation.

"We have to consider that. No, really, ever since Regent Bliss killed King Tsunami and took 4 of those 7 Aliens (and Noren the rest of them), our department in Water Aliens had been significantly weakened. I understand Cosmo Cebu might not have a great affinity for Water, but also consider Anata." The 6th nodded.

"Think about Anata, Spunky, how many nights had she been upset over the poor things, she had no Gallows, now she don't even have access to Cosmo Cebu Lambda? Of course, she is not yet an Eleven, but right now it all came down to cards. If she had better, how easily will her path to a higher Tier be paved?"

Spunky King rubbed his temple, raising his head from his current position (face plant) "…you all think it is for the best?"

"Yes, Spunky." "Yes, my lord." "Aye, me Captain." "Of course ah." "Indeed, how else would it be?" "Would've suggested it myself."

The Spunky King's eyes flickered, then stretched to its widest width. Immediately all within felt a sensation of suffocation. Asphyxiation. Drowning.

Yet the Ocean's Eleven all resisted clutching their throat and yelling for help. No, this feeling only comes when Spunky King came to a resolution—he is now utterly serious.

They all waited for the leader to speak, and which the king of the Water Faction did. With great authority, he spoke. "As much as I would fear for the freedom of Uri, if this your will, I shall see to it that it is done. You are the Ocean's Eleven, which, in short, meant you alone dictate the flow of the seas. Your decisions are not unlike the forces of tide. Can't be stopped. Can't be prevented. Can't be reversed…then very well, if that's your wish, I shall reach Uri and tell him of the plan you came to a consensus with."

* * *

><p>~On a Plate of Collossius~<p>

8 teams remain

4 teams to advance.

It was about 4:30 in the afternoon of Collossius, and under the resting sun, a mob of unruly folks gathered around a patch of green behind the second ring of this particular Plate where the IVth Kingdom Games took place. They spread into two groups with three occupying a picnic cloth and others hiding behind a pathetic bush.

On the picnic cloth, Subaru sat still like a statue of Buddha, sweating, as Illia and Robert sat at the opposite end.

Why so?

Well, it all began with Edo spreading rumors, talking about an evil plan of the Abyss, where they shall raid more villages for the remaining copy of Dorballom, to complete the 10 cards that made it up.

Radia confirmed it, though she knew nothing about that, in hope that Subaru would come to his sense and see that the Abyss is evil.

So Subaru, taking his friend's words very seriously, came to his superior, aka Illia, in search of an answer, thus resulting in this rather awkward position of having Robert and the pinked hair devil staring down his collar.

The pink haired girl squinted, seemingly trying to peer into the deep blackness of subaru's gorgeous eyes. After a minute or two, she gave up, turning to her teammate.

"Don't look at me, Illia, he is not my responsibility." Robert surrendered, though his sly smile meant something else. "Just tell him."

Illia sighed. "Look, Subaru, the good news is, taking that last Dorballom was our final mission. The other had been recovered by Meg and Gari around the same time we accomplished ours. With that, Number 13 is pleased and satisfied with our results. At least for now, our grand evil creature has been completed."

Joy replaced nervousness. "Wait, really? So that means…"

"That means, until Dorballom completes its metamorphosis after he consumes this card," Illia tapped a glowing creatures she framed with a crystal sleeve. "We will be unrestricted and can operate under our own free will…um, Subaru?"

The boss was about to continue, but she notice that the unmoven male was shedding tears.

"…Yogada…"

Subaru wept.

* * *

><p>That, of course, were clearly captured by manyafew Duelists who was nosy enough to spy on two head Operatives of the Abyss.<p>

"Pst, Emo, what are they saying?"

"E-DO! It is EDO!"

"Quiet, both of you." Radia pressed both of them to the ground.

"Look, I don't like Illia at all. Now she is making Subaru cry, which is a capital felony, she is even more unforgivable."

"Hey, she is nice…sometimes, at least when she is not going crazy or trying to kill someone with her legs."

"Hm, how about this, Will, I want you to say something at Illia over there. If you do so, I will give you a piece of candy."

"Okay." Will agreed without hestitation.

"You two…" Radia had been left out.

"Leave them be." Vincen Shub smirked. "That's how immature men acts."

Unfortunately, wherever Vincen goes, Lala goes, and the Abyssian just provide the little troll a perfect opportunity. "Yeah, Vincen told me that only immature man can sit in your presense, oh Radia of Dragon Folks, and not ask you out."

"…" The owner of Hangman the Gallows froze.

Radia cocked her head. "Oh? Wait, that means…Vincen, you wanted ask me out?"

"I do not! Who would ask that blondie out?" Vincen snapped, then froze once again, for Radia's radiating wrath raised the temperature of the surrounding.

"You. Called. Me. Blondie?"

Vincen: "No I did not."

Lala:"Yes he did."

Vincen: "Lala!"

Lala: "Baba!"

Vincen: "Stop…"

Lala: "Stop…"

Vincen: "Okay, just cut i—"

Lala: "Okay, just cut i—"

Vincen: "You are micmicking me."

Lala: "You are micmicking me."

Vicen: "That is rude—"

Lala: "That is rude—"

Vicen: "to repeat everything I am saying—"

Lala: "It is rude to ignore an angry chick, right, daddy?"

"Oh, now I am an angry chick, huh?" Radia was literally on fire, of which the little girl keenly caught and slyly conveyed to the Abyssian.

"You are not a chick." Vincen snorted at the Drake.

"I 100% agree with that, Shub of the Abyss." Edo heard that, and instantly twist around to give a thumbs up.

Naturally, that attracted a punch to the face of both of them.

* * *

><p>Edo rubbed his sore eye and returned to Will, where the boy was all set to go.<p>

"Go now, tell her what I just said." The blonde Water Duelists (Hana's handiwork) urged the boy.

Curious Will asked. "Why?"

"Just say it, you get a candy." Like any suspicious man holding a lollipop, Edo mouthed.

"Sweet!" Like an innocent child, well, Will dashed out into the opening, where he faced the three Abyssians. "Illa, what want me to Ebo was," Will took a deep breath, walked a few more steps to closer to Illia to bridge the distance between them. He looked up into a pair of impatient eyes, and said: "To relief her of her daily pains, we should do her until she moans like a little kitty so when she gets up in the morning, she will feel like a different person."

Illia's face blanked. So did Subaru and Robbert. And every one in the vincity who heard that.

Edo face palmed. "You are not suppose to tell her that I told you to say that."

Will faced the initiator of this conversation. "But you said 'doing someone' is massaging their most sensitive muscles with great energy and compassion?"

"Exactly." Edo grinned with pride.

Illia, Subaru and Robbert didn't grin at all. In fact, even Lala and Radia gasped.

Being the slippery man he is, Edo instantly knew they didn't enjoy his little joke. Time to point some fingers. "Okay, wait, I didn't tell Will that. No, I didn't. Will, bad Will."

"Subaru, you have such excellent friends." Robbert remarked.

"Edo of Pacific's ocean. Just shut up or I will wring you out by the neck." Illia hissed.

"What? He…Ha…but…wait wait, he said it was Ebo who taught him, and you know I am not Ebo, right? I am Edo the Panda, and you wouldn't…" Edo took out a pair of glasses. "You wouldn't hit a man with glasses, will ya?"

"Will ya?" Will tilted his head, watching the backing Edo. "Yeah, Will yeah!"

"No, not you, Will." Edo kept backing, but Illia was by far faster. In one stride, she over took the Water Duelist, then wrenching the glasses off, cracked it right over poor brunette…no, Blondie (his hair is still dyed).

"There, I hit you with glasses, fair enough?"

"Ah…my head, splitting headache…"

"Right, I guess I shall use my fist next time. They are softer and hits harder."

"Save me, Subaru! Radia! Vincen! Lala! Help, anyone!"

"You are dead meat." — Robert

"Let's have dinner." — Radia

"Good idea. Come Will, we will go grab something to eat." — Subaru

"Lala, let's go." — Vincen

"Yeah daddy, I am starving, however much I would like to see a real life lynching." — Lala

"No, you are staying with me, for I shall educate you about manners." — Illia

"NOOOOooooo….." — Edo

Edo's screams faded into nothing but the whisper of the wind.

* * *

><p>At the other side, Flora was facing a delimma.<p>

Let's dial the time back 5 minutes when the youngest Regent was having a tiny flash nap, a practice encouraged by DMRT to take after intense games.

Like recharging a battery, Flora sat herself down, and soothed out her breathing into rhythmic heave of her thoraxic cavity.

Of course, just as she entered phase I of sleep, she heard something.

"Flora, Regent Flora?" It was her name cooed by a bird like voice.

_I am sleeping, though probably he will know I am doing so, and stop…_

"Flora, Flora? Flower Flower Flower?"

_Huh…why…._

"Flora, Flora, Flora, Flora, Flora, Regent, Regent, Regent, Chick, Hick, Chick, Hick, Chick, Flick, Flora, Flora, Flora, Flora, Flaro, Flaro, Pharoah, Pharoah, whoops, I mean Flora, Flora, Flora, Flora, FloraFloraFloraFloraFloraora ora, Florararararararara."

_! #$%^&*_

After ignoring the first few calling of her name, the young Regent finally couldn't take it anymore, and, for the first time in her life, the Regent lost her cool and swore in her mind. Her eyes flashed open, and, in a powerful leap, the girl with azure hair clutched the collar of the faggot who annoyed her out of her sleep and threw him over her shoulder.

Seeing the Regent waking up with such vigor, the postboy from Romania with a super long name of Isen Deveryt Hingfrom Hongkongbac KtoHo Ngkong couldn't even react.

"I-I have something for you f-from another Regent."

"Give it to me, and I will spare your nuts from behing sautéed by the wrath of disturbing me."

"R-Right!" The postboy nearly dropped the parcel with trembling hands before fleeing the scene.

Flora hmphed at his departure, and then tore open the package. It contained a Deck and a note. She tucked away the cards, knowing they could be something precious, perhaps from Cheer or Lecter, or just random crap from the other two male Regents (of which she had little respect for).

Picking up the letter, she read it:

_Dear Flora theloveofmypatheticlifewhere yourgloryshineintomyblindede yesandopenedthemtothelightof thisworld:_

_Yo, I am Hypus._

"And only you would spend time to write such crap in a letter." Flora resisted the urge to crumple the paper and read on.

_Of course, I am watching the Games, and suddenly I remember, _

_Just use this Deck once? I would be utmost grateful (because I will win a bet against Regent Ace, but I wouldn't be telling you that.)_

_You can send it back_

_But before that, best of luck! Remember, as a member of DMRT and as a Regent, the only thing that can deter us are noobs. So take care of your noobish teammates. They need your support._

_And before then, let me give you some smooches! _

_Smooch_

_Smooch_

_Smooch_

_Smooch_

_Smooch_

_Smooch_

_There you go._

_Oh wait, let me do more of them. _

_Smooch_

_Smooch_

_Smooch_

_Smooch_

_Rip! _Flora tore the paper in half. "I actually spend time reading that. I am amazed by my own patience."

_Time to see what this Deck…Dragons. Yes, why did I expect anything different?_

"Another Deck. Another Dragon Deck. Why do I even bother?" Regent Flora picked it apart, separating the cards into Spells and Creatures, then split them again into groups depending on their costs. "Dragon Deck with big creatures. Hm, not chaining Dragons, I don't see the Balga races. Bolshack NEX? Yes, that I know how to…ah, Cocco Lupia. Jasmine, Eco Aini, and Faerie Life for Mana Acceleration, decent. Hustle Castle for Draw? Lackluster? Balga Raizou as evolution? Three Sanctuary of Blueprint? How do you even play a Deck like this? I can't even fit my lovely Yuna in it. Argh, Hypus, you really wanted me to loose!?"

"What are you so troubled about? Uri do wonder why the magnificent Flora would unleaseh your D-Waves with little control."

All about her, ripples of D-Wave, like visible contamination of radioactive material, ate away the surface of the cloth she sat on. If a D-Wave detector sat nearby, it would've screamed like a first born baby.

"Oh, that. Uri, come here. I don't know."

"The great Flora don't know? That is rare. You Regent are suppose to be omnipotent."

"Not in the least. We do get frustrated easily, but this face, this solid poker face is something we have to keep at all times. Uri, you are pondering about your Deck too?"

"Oh, Uri is making the bestest Deck of his life!"

"And I am about to screw myself with Dragons twice over." Flora frowned at the assortments of fire creatures. "Now how would you even use this…this Romanesk?"

"You just summon it or put it into your Battle Zone?"

"And why would I need 4 Mana when all I need is Ultimate Galaxy Universe?"

"Good point."

"Eh, I will just leave it here. Hypus knows his Dragons better than I do." "And what is this? Spell. Del. Finn. Interesting yet simply an extravagance. Why are there three of them? 9 cost? Really? Are there any cheap Dragons?

"Spell Del…finn? The holy beast of the East? Oh, Flora, Uri begs for one of them!"

"I…the card don't belong to me. They are DMRT's properties."

"Please? Uri will do puppey eyes if the most gracious Regent Flora wouldn't allow Uri to…"

"Oh please not you too." Flora pulled one of them out of the stack. "Here, take it."

"Weeeeeeee!"

_Wack! _"Give me some peace, okay? I have a dislike for unhuman noises."

"Yes, mighty head conker." But as Uri left, the boy picked up a card. "Well, here you go, Regent. Perhaps, just perhaps, this might be the key to making your Deck work. Look at the race."

"Whatever, I…that race…" Regent Flora took it and saw. "That race…Regent Hypus, really? Is this how you intended for me to play the Deck?"

"Hehehehe." Uri ran off, knowing he did something good.

Regent Flora, however, was oblivious to that unhuman 'he'ing. _This…_ The Deck itself is excellent. The Best part though, is that it allows the incorporation of her trump.

"Brilliant!" She took out two UGU and replaced one Sound of Crying Soul and one Jasmine. "This should work."

* * *

><p>AND SO IT BEGINS, THE LAST LEG OF TODAY'S CHALLENGE! TIME TO SAY FAREWELL TO 4 MORE TEAMS!<p>

AFTER KNIGHT COMES? THIS TIME, YOU ARE FIGHTING FOR THE ROOK. WHO CAN TELL ME WHAT A ROOK IS? NO, I CHANGE MY MIND, DON'T TELL ME. WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW, IS THAT IT IS A SIMPLIFIED VERSION OF PROTECT THE PRECIOUS.

OH YES. TWO OF YOU WILL PLAY AS THE GUARDIAN OF THE PRECIOUS, AKA THE ROOK, AGAINST THE OTHER TWO GUARDIANS IF THE TWO SIDES MEET. OF COURSE, THAT MEANT YOU HAVE TO TRAVEL IN A PACK, BUT THAT IS OKAY, WE DO WANT YOU DO BE INVOLVED IN SOME INTENSE 3V3.

GUARDIANS WILL PLAY AS USUAL, WITH NOTHING DIFFERENT FROM A NORMAL DUEL. ROOK, HOWEVER, WILL BE NOTHING SIMILAR.

INDEED, THE ROOK WILL PLAY WITHOUT A MANA ZONE. OH YES, NO MANA. INSTEAD, THEY GET SOMETHING CALLED POINTS. HOW DO YOU EARN THESE POINTS? SIMPLE, JUST SUMMON OR PUT OR CAST A SPELL ON YOUR TURN, AND YOU WILL AUTOMATICALLY GAIN ONE PER CYCLE.

EVERY 5 MINUTES,THE POINTS WILL BE TALLIED UP, COUNTED, AND THEN THE ROOK WILL TAKE THEIR MOVES, ROTATING TURNS TO TAKE THE FIRST OR SECOND MOVE. SO DON'T STALL, MY DEAR GUARDIANS, OR ELSE YOUR ROOK SHALL HAVE NOTHING TO WORK WITH.

OF COURSE, WINNING YOUR OPPONENT AS A GUARDIAN WILL AWARD YOUR ROOK WITH 10 POINTS, AND 10 POINTS COULD BE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A WIN AND A LOST.

AT THE END OF THE DAY, AS LONG AS YOUR ROOK WINS AGAINST THE OPPOSITION, EVEN IF YOU LOOSE BOTH GAMES AS A GUARDIAN, YOU MAY WILL REIGN VICTORIOUS AS LONG AS THE ROOK TAKES THE WIN.

AH, AND YES, IF THE ROOKS DRAW, IT WILL BE COUNTED AS A LOSS, WHERE A REMATCH SHALL BE GRANTED.

SO, NO QUESTIONS? PERFECT.

FIGHT FOR ROOK, HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>Will came bouncing back, mouth full of cream. The hosts just set up a very nice barbecue station, where they had baked custard buns wrapped in steak and other weird yet wonderful food. Of course, the boy feast himself on lambchops, where he poured bowls after bowls of sour cream above until there were no sour cream left.<p>

Then, under everyone's eyes, he devoured it, consuming the pile with such delight that the others lost their appetite.

As the boy got closer, Flora shot him a look, punishing him for his lateness and then observed their surroundings. There were hills, rocky tops that rose out of the ground in spikey platforms.

Flora pointed. "There, head there first."

"Hey, but who is our Rook?" The white haired boy asked.

Without turning, the Regent said, "Will, you will be our Rook."

"Oh? Why so?"

"Me and Uri are better Duelists."

Will held both hands over his chest. "That hurts."

"Uri thinks it shouldn't. After all, Uri and Flora had been submerged in the ocean of Duel Master. And Will, your Deck could easily deliver a killing blow with the expense of a lot of points, which Uri's Deck can easily offer. Of course, it is a Deck that came through another's hands so…"

"My Deck is made by Storm and Ryu, how would they make bad Deck for me when they are like the best Duelist alive on Earth?" Will genuinely disagrees.

Regeng Flora snorted. "Like they can be compared to Dryus. Right, you guys call him Regent Dyus."

It was Uri's turn to snort. "What, Uri's great leader Spunky King is ten times better than Dryus!"

"Here comes another fool." Flora said drily. Dryus led DMRT for more than half a decade, and the Regents, under his directions, had never failed to deliver. She only held the highest respect for him, other than Nera, the President of the World. In her opinion, not even White One can compare to the head Regent. "How is he better?"

Uri held both his fist up in the air. "Spunky King is very nice."

The young Regent facepalmed. "Oh, that's what you mean by better…"

"What you disagree?" Uri had his hands on his hips, looking very defient.

Flora thought back upon the years of torment Dryus had unleahed upon them and sighed. "No, you are right, Regent Dryus is quite a…stern man. That can't be denied."

Uri crossed his arms in great satisfaction. "And Spunky always say, you can only play as well as you are nice. So, Spunky King is a better Duelist."

Once again, Flora found her hand over her face again. That was a comment that even Regent Dyus will facepalm to.

"Illia is not nice at all but she Duels well." Will retorted.

"Oh? And you have seen her play?" Uri pointed out.

"She beat me at least."

"Thus that's why Uri and Flora say you are not as good as Uri and Flora is." Uri smelled victory. About to continue, the Ocean's Eleven stopped as a strong sound appeared. Waves. Waves could be heard.

"What is that splashing sound?" Will tilted his head.

"Oh hey, some one is calling Uri." The Water Duelist turned around, pulling a conch out of his raincoat. For sure, it was the shell that made that slow washing sound of music. He opened his mouth, and out came a strange strangled sound as though he choked on cough medicine.

"What…" Will's jaw dropped. "What is that noise?"

* * *

><p>(Hereby I will translated the strange Fish Tongue in the phrase behind while what Flora and Will will hear as the italics text)<p>

Uri placed the conch to his ear.

"_Gurgle Gurgle?_" – 'Mushi Mushi?'

"Fish Tongue." Flora recovered from her facepalming and explained to a very bewildered Will. "Don't look at me. I don't know how I even knew that."

"_Gurglgur Spunky glurl glriglr ugl gl urlru glur lgru?_" – 'Ah, Spunky king, what's Uri's great leader doing?'

"_Gurglgur Spunky glurl glriglr ugl gl urlru glur lgru?_" – 'Uri, I have a very important mission for you to carry out.'

"_Gurglgur gl! Uri ug ugl gl ururlru glur lgru._" – 'Oh, missions! Uri love missions the most!'

"_Gurglgur glurl glri urlru glr ugl lur lgl ggru._" – 'Yes, and this mission can be only carried out by you.'

"_Rgrl g, ururlru gl ururug ulru glur lgru?_" – 'Ooh, special, so what is it?'

"_I glurl glriglr ugl gl urlru glur lgru?_" – 'I want you to loose.'

"_Alele, urglgur glurl glriglr ug ugl gl ururlru ug ugl gl ururlru glur lgru._" – 'Alele? Uri didn't catch that clearly. Can you repeat?'

"_Gurgl Spunky gur! Glurl glri Spunky glurl glrigl Gurglgur glurl glriglr Sekai ugl gl urur ur uru ur. Ugl gl urur Gurglgur glurl glriglr ug ugl gl ururlru glur lgru lru glur lgru rug ugl gl ururlru glur lgru glr Uri…glur Uri…lgru._" – 'I, Spunky King, as leader of the Water Faction of Sekai, Zero of Ocean's Eleven, order you, Uri of Ocean's Eleven, to loose. Not only that, but you must loose in a way that your team will not make it through the next round.'

"_Gurgl Spunky gur! Glurl glriglr Uri…glur Uri…lgru._" – 'But Spunky King! Uri…Uri don't want…'

"_Gurgl?_" – 'Why so?'

"_Florar glurl Will ug…ugl gl Uri ug ugl. Gl Uri glur lgrlgr…lgru._" – 'Flora and Will…are Uri's friends. Uri dares not betray them…and their trust…'

"_Gurglgur glurl glriglr ug ugl gl ururlru ug ugl gl ururlru glur lgru._" – 'So, Uri, decide, is he more important or is the decision that all of us made more so?'

"_Gurgl Spunky gur! Glurl glriglr Uri…glur Uri…lgru._" – 'But Spunky King! Uri…Uri don't want…'

"_Urilgur glurl gl riglr ug lrug l glur lgru lugl ugl gl ururlru glur lgru._" – 'Don't Uri me. It is the collective decision of the Eleven's. If you don't obey, we wouldn't harm you, you will just be expelled.'

"_G...l…?_" – 'Ah…eh…?'

"_Gurglgur Uri glriglr ug lrug lug. lugl ugl gl ururlru glur ugl gl uru. Rlru lgru._" – 'And Uri, it is time to grow up. Time to bring forth your resolution. Stay or leave. All up to you.'

"_Gurgl I…_" – 'But I…'

"_Spunky glurl glr._" – 'Spunky out.'

* * *

><p>Will and Flora stood, watching their teammate's face turn from its usual sweetness into some unspeakable sourness, as though watching a birthday cake mold under some fast cameras.<p>

"Uri…" The white haired boy reached out, only to have Uri turn away, eyes staring at nothing but the ground.

"Leave him be." Regent Flora grabbed Will, pulling him back. What she didn't say was 'Uri probably just lost his parents.' Instead, she went with her usually cold observative line. "Let's move ahead, he will catch up."

And it had to be, for the teams were given different positions among the inner ring of the wall. They had to seek out the other teams. If they were one step slower, they could be ambushed, and without one or of the Guardians playing for points, the Rook will have a rather bad time. So that's their goal, climb that rock, survey their surroundings, and make the decision on where to go next.

And yet…

"Gotcha." Three figures appeared in the deep wrinkly creaves of the mount.

Will was about pull out his Deck when he realized one of them was someone he knew. "You…"

"You know him?" Flora asked, voice soft as whisper. The apparent leader of the three had his locked dead with Will's.

"Oh I know him." The boy rubbed his stomach. His leg tingled, feeling a ghostly pain where he was shot. "I have a vendetta against him."

"Legend has it that bakas and thieves likes to climb high. Guess legend didn't get it wrong." That voice the boy had heard just recently brought back painful memories.

It was Karas.

* * *

><p>Regent Flora squinted.<p>

She has had no problem with this man…until he said that. Now anger flared up from within. Instantly she retorted.

"Legend has it that morons stalk kids by hiding their sorry arse in rock cracks."

"Flora Flora, how I—"

"What, you want to defeat me?"

Karas laughed. "I want to? Oh Flora, no no no no, I don't just 'want', I am desperate to pawn you. You could be cocky because you are a Regent, but in fact, you are the weakest of them all. Can you say you can be faster than Ace? Deploy a field of creatures as rapidly as Cheer or Hypus? Do you have luck by your side like Magna? Can you be as sly and wicked as Gnat? Not to mention Dryus. You are nothing like them. Merely normal."

"Hey, that's not nice." Will stepped up in her defense. Of course, when Uri looked as though his mother just pass away, it is Will's job to be the man.

"And life is nice isn't?" Karas smirked. "Who are you, oh right, you are the one I shot. Sorry to see you alive."

Will gnawed. "Well, and who are you? I mean, what are you to talk to Flora? *Takes a very deep breath*

Do you have the face of Subaru that could shun the most pretty of girls? (Subaru sneezed)

Can you talk like Illia, showing wisdom through scolding? (Illia sneezed, then silently flipping Robert off as Robert handed her a used tissue)

Do you have the dazzling eyes of Uri when he receives a friend? (Uri didn't react)

Do you have that voice of Hanna where even flower open to its sound? (Hana sneezed)

Can you smirk with coolness, knowing that it will be the last thing your opponent will see? (Vincen Shub sneezed, tripping over Lala)

Do your body erupt in majestic flames when you get serious and ready to obliterate your opponent? (Ryu sneezed. Karas looked very sour)

Do you, like me, have…have…have…have 'shota'ness on my side? (Everyone in the vincity other than Karas face palmed)

Hm, I am running of ideas…ah, how about this:

You don't even have the tender beaut of Flora, so what does that make you? (Flora almost cried)

An utter fag?"

Of course, everyone

Karas fumed, unable to speak even though his mouth was wide open. Blushing livid, the man finally made up his mind about a reply.

"I will f***ing kill you!"

"And to think you almost killed me once." Will executed a perfect facepalm. "Well then, let's get started!"

_Beep!_

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge acknowledged. Challenge accepted.<strong>

**Ding! Team Flora Uri Will vs Team Karas Synd Celeb **

**Guardians, assume your positions. Rooks, assume your positions.**

**Countdown starts now.**

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Hands up, Shields up!" Said Will, facing the opponent's Rook, obviously Karas.

"5 Cards to Hand, 5 to Shield." Spoke Karas, facing Will.

Their D-Wave shot forth, but both their watch shimmered, releasing something that changed the form of the waves. Instead of finishing the connection, it spread like two hands, grabbing onto that radiation from the two pairs of Guardians.

"Draw thee a quintet of cards and then a quintet of them in thy Shields." Sang Synd, facing Flora.

"Draw 5 for Hand and set 5 for Shield." Hissed Flora, facing Synd.

"Um, where is my opponent." Sighed Celeb, looking at nothing.

"…" Uri stared at that pebble on the ground.

"Um Uri…you are good to go?" Will said, watching his new found friend.

"Eh, yeah, sure." That little friend answered half heartedly. "Hands and Shields."

"Looks like he doesn't wanna play." Karas taunted.

"Oh he will play, he is a boss after all." Will shouted back. "Aren't you, Uri?"

But boy how wrong was he…

* * *

><p><strong>Ding! 5 Minutes is up. <strong>

**Summarization:**

**Celeb vs Uri**

**Turn 0-no actions**

**Synd vs Flora**

**Turn 0-no actions**

**Calculation:**

**Karas-0 point**

**Will-0 point**

**Rook, you may commence your first turn. **

* * *

><p>"Well, I have nothing, so I guess I shall end turn." Karas said.<p>

"End turn." Will said, looking over at his two teammates.

"I shall start since I cut deck a Nero Gryphis. I charge Mana with Bloody Shadow." Celeb grinned.

"I…put Bronze Arm Tribe away." Uri said weakly.

"I charge Mana with Hide and Seek." Synd ended his action.

"I place…Sanctuary of Mother into Mana Zone." Regent Flora was a bit unsure.

Synd, opponent of Flora, brought out a Jenny, and took out a card from Flora's Hand. "There, let the SM begin! Do you feel my cards closing in? Slowly strangling you?"

"Shut it." Flora dropped a Dragon into Mana.

"So you are Uri? I have read a lot about you and your faction." Celeb, opponent of Uri, said with great manners. He had on him a rather short cape that only covered the shoulders, something that the young Regent recognize. Along with that dark green shades he wore, Flora could almost swore she knew where he came from.

"Celeb or whoever you are, are you from Warsaw Squadron?" Flora asked.

The man by the name of Celeb bowed. "Young Regent, it is my honor that you finally recognize me."

Flora ignored him. "Becareful Uri." She warned. "They are different than the Duelist that we are."

"Yeah, sure." The Water Duelists answered half heartedly.

His opponent, Celeb, had already summoned a Treble Drum of the Mystic Light, grinning with satisfaction.

"I end turn." Uri sighed, and then sat down on the ground.

He pulled the hood over his face, shying away from the others.

"Uri…?" Will asked. "You…"

_What are you doing, Uri?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ding! 10 Minutes is up.<strong>

**Summarization:**

**Celeb vs Uri**

**Turn 1-no action**

**Turn 2-Celeb summoned 1 Treble Drum of Mystic Light**

**Synd vs Flora**

**Turn 1-no action**

**Turn 2-Synd summoned Jenny, the Suicide Doll**

**Calculation:**

**Karas: 2 points**

**Will: 0 points**

**Rook, you may commence your second turn. **

* * *

><p>"0 points only…What am I supposed to do?" Will stomped the rocks underneath his feet in fustration, creating cracks. "I…" No points. he couldn't do anything. "I end my turn."<p>

"Ha," Karas had 2. "I will spend 2 for Death Proof. Keep those points coming!"

"Sorry, Will, Hand is not that great." Flora wanted to scratch her head, for her Hands were full of Dragons and nothing more. "Uri, help me out?"

"No…" Uri was in denial of his own existence.

"Well, Will, I am sorry…" Rarely will the Regent apologize, but she had rather little idea what to do. "Ah well, Cocco Lupia…I put that into my Mana Zone. Cast Faerie Life!"

"Late Faerie Life. It is turn 3 already." Across from her, Synd, with a splitting scar down his forhead, laughed.

"I know that, thanks for telling." Flora said.

"However, that meant you have finished your turn, and now it is mine, where I shall show you the power of control. Let me see. Ah, how about another discarder? Ghost Touch?" Synd used a spell. Would Flora's leap backwards be not lightning fast, the ghostly skeleton would've crushed her hands. Still, one card was left behind, being a Bolshack NEX. "Then Gravity Zero Bloody Shadow."

"Oh, Synd, still that little pervert you are." Celeb, on the other side, giggled like a true gentleman. "If only I get to crush a little girl."

"Heh, it is not like you are _not _enjoying it either. I know you have a taste for young male boys…" Synd sang, rather rapped it.

"Hm, you are right, Synd. I will get right to it." Celeb crackled.

"Uri, please make a move!" Flora was not happy.

"Uri…" The Water Duelists only had this thought running through his mind, in form of the Spunky King's words. _You shall loose. You must not proceed to the next round. _"Can't…"

"Uri, are you that big of a disappointment?" The Regent drew a card. "I summon Eco Aini!" A green Firebird gave a Flora a Mana. Yet, it wasn't a dragon, and the little green feathery fluff boy shrugged.

Still, it was a creature.

"Thank you!" Will pointed. "Finally a point for me to work with."

And then…

* * *

><p><strong>Ding! 15 Minutes is up.<strong>

**Summarization:**

**Celeb vs Uri**

**Turn 3-no action**

**Synd vs Flora**

**Turn 3-Flora casted Faerie Life. Synd cast Ghost Touch, summoned Bloody Shadow of Mystic Light.**

**Turn 4-Flora summoned Eco Aini. **

**Calculation:**

**Karas: 2 points**

**Will: 2 point**

**Rook, you may commence your third turn. **

* * *

><p>"Ha, 5 points, so that means I can summon another Deathproof." Karas laughed hideously. "Since I have nothing else to do. Deathproof, take a Shield."<p>

The Rook by the name of Will shielded his face from the shattering slivers.

"Oh come on, guys, some one please do something?" Shiny fragments gathered to form a card in the boy's hand. "Shield Trigger, Super Flaming Scrapper! Destroy both Proof!"

"Ha, lucky custard." The Reapers disappeared undered a scrapping inferno.

"Indeed." Will sweated. "Lucky indeed. Now, my turn…what am I suppose to do with 2 points!?" The boy looked down at a Hand full of Faerie Lifes, which does nothing really. Worse, he had no Murmur in Hand.

"Eat it," Karas smirked. "Or like me, you can save it, no?

As for Uri, still, nothing happened. He took his time, slowly, dropping card into his Mana. It was a Bronze Arm Tribe, a creature that would give him an extra Mana, one that he could summon and benefit from.

"I cast Magic Bullet—Glory Gate, which then I reveal top 3 cards and chooses a Knight race card. Then of course, again with Knight Magic, for using its effect one more time since I have another Knight in the Battle Zone. So here, a Saint Gregorias into Hand, and also another Bloody Shadow. Gravity Zero. Your turn buddy."

And yet, next turn, still no moves from Uri.

Celeb's smirk told Will one of this ominous fact as his side of the board expanded.

"I would use Saint Gregorias to return a Knight card to Hand but I have something better. I will but it into my Mana, and then use this, Bone Dance Charger. Of course, 2 cards into grave, then I shall cast Magic Bullet Soul Catcher. What it does, this beautiful 2 cost (now 1 cost due to Treble Drum) Spell shall help me retrieve creatures. Nero Gryphis and Chief Debaula to Hand. Beautiful really. Get ready for the big cards next turn."

"It is enough really. Thank you for the points!" Karas laughed.

"Thanks for 1 point, guys." Will wasn't laughing.

"I said I am sorry!" Regent Flora finally summoned a Dragon. It was a Yagyuu Shadow Sword. And it didn't do anything. "Hm, move, dragon, aren't you supposed to give me a Cocco Lupia? Oh…wait, I thought you were Bolshack NEX."

"Noob." Synd smirked.

Of course, Flora accepted it with silence. In terms of Dragons, she was really a newbie. Hey, Regent's can't play each other, and Flora had never attempt to arrest a Dragon Folk, so she had never gotten any experience with such a retarded race.

On the other side, Celeb was taunting as well. "Tell me, what's your name? I only remember one midget named Uri and the other named Will.

"Uri…is Uri." Uri answered.

"Yeah, so say, Uri, are you a noob?"

"Uri…" The Water Duelists looked at his empty Battle Zone and once again thought of the commands of the Spunky King. _Uri can't even play correctly. Guess that makes Uri a noob. _"Am."

"What?" "Huh?" Will and Flora were astonished by that answer more the opponents.

"Uri is a noob…" The Ocean's Eleven confirmed it again. "Uri is a noob."

"B-But you can't say that!" The white haired boy exclaimed, defending Uri for himself. "You are a nice person…you must Duel like a boss!"

_You must loose. _"Uri…is a liar. Uri can't even help…"

"Argh, we came so far, we can't just stop here!" The Regent was pretty desperate.

"Well, it seems like your run is over." Karas commented, where the girl replied with a strong stern look. "What, I am saying the truth."

"Uri thinks…we will loose too…" Bits of raincoat crumbled as two pairs of tightly clenched fist closed around the waterproof fabric.

"Don't you dare think that." The young Regent

"And the noobs argue." Synd shrugged.

"I am not one! You remember that." Infuriated, Flora pointed.

"Oh show me then." Her opponent was unfazed.

"Stop it you guys

"Noobs are noobs after all. There is no helping them." Karas flicked his bangs, which were looked as though they were teeth hanging from a upper mandible. And yes, those teeth mustn't been brushed in a long time.

Flora looked away, not happy with his intervention. "I put a card into Mana Zone. End Turn."

Uri did the same. "I…drop a card into Mana. Eh…summon Iron Arm Tribe, get a Mana, end…"

It was not so for Celeb. Everything was in place. He simply uttered too words, "Heaven's Gate."

And the skyline opened up, two glowing patterns rotated, clicking into place like a key turning to open a lock. Then from those two patters came forth two beings. One, tall andp proud, standing in sleek shiny armor. Two horns decorated its rather rigid head, but those blue and red gems told of the magical powers hidden within. It head a gun, long crimson and pulsing, ready to punish all who approaches in the wrong way. smaller, but holding a gun

"Nero Gryphis!" Regent Flora gasped.

"Yes, he is the Mystic Light Emperor. You do know your Knights, dear Regent. The second one is Chief Debaula. Now, little boy, bring it on."

* * *

><p><strong>Ding! 20 Minutes is up.<strong>

**Summarization:**

**Celeb vs Uri:**

**Turn 3-Celeb cast Magic Bullet-Glory Gate, summoned Bloody Shadow Holy Knight of Mystic Light.**

**Turn 4-Celeb cast Bone Dance Charger, Magic Bullet-Soul Catcher. Uri summoned Iron Arm Tribe.**

**Turn 5-Celeb cast Heaven's Gate, put Nero Gryphis Emperor of Mystic Light and Chief Debaula Machine King of Mystic Light.**

**Synd vs Flora**

**Turn 5-Flora summoned Shadow Sword 'Yagyuu' Dragon. Synd cast Eureka Charger.**

**Turn 6-no action.**

**Calculation:**

**Karas: 7 points**

**Will: 4 point**

**Rook, you may commence your fouth turn. **

* * *

><p>"7 points, wow, that is just nice of you guys. I mean compare that to the mere 2 points that the shortie over that there has…" Karas flaunted his advantage. Of course, with 7 points, he could do many things…pretty much anything. "Ah, the beauty of freedom. How about an Amigo then Deathproof Deathraois? Of course, Deathraois kills Amigo, so that Murmur is no more."<p>

"Ace of Swords." Will spent his points.

"That is pathetic really. But don't worry, it will be over soon." The boy's opponent did not forget to taunt. "Your friends are unable to help."

"Of course they can!"

"Well, look at that Flora. She has no idea what she is doing, does she? And then Uri, well, not sure if he can play Duel Masters right now. I mean look at him. Does he resemble a Duelist?"

Will looked, and surely he did not like what he saw. A scene of distraught, his comrade, the one who gave him the card of Transmogrify, stood not unlike a zombie. Eyes set deep in their sockets, lifeless, where fringes of his hair fell over them, but just unable to cover the sense of dread that permeated those features of his.

As on cue, it began to rain.

At first, it was just tiny droplets tapping lightly over the barriers, making a tingling chorus of delight as clouds gathered over the Plate, quickly weaving themselves into a thick pitch black blanket. As that happened, more water fell, moisturising the air and the soil. The shadow that fell over the land was so great that it seemed like what drifted above was not water vapour but smoke.

_Unbelievable._ Flora looked up. _It was still sunny just a while ago._ _What happened? Is it possible that sulking Ocean's Eleven can cause monsoons? No, that would be too crazy. Uri couldn't have change the weather. His D-Wave is not that strong. Or is it? _

Will, on the other hand, utterly believed it to be Uri's handy work. Of course, after what his MPR triggered last time, almost creating a tropical storm over Centurus, the boy definitely knew what D-Wave is capable of.

"Uri…are you struggling that hard?" Unable to stand it any longer, our dear protagonist stepped off his Dueling platform, only to be bouned back by the barrier of which the resonating D-Wave formed. Karsa and co watched with their ice cold eyes, their mouths making

"Will!" Only Flora frowned. What stupidity is this? How would he think it is possible to walk away from a Duel…with the Duel actually continuing? No, once one started, it will continue until it was the end of the world or until one side looses (or falls unconscious for that matter…). Wait, there was another way to break the barrier from within, and as simple as it is, it could be a possibility. "Will, don't you dare…"

Surrender.

Yes, the barrier will certainly shatter if Will surrenders.

Flora knitted her brows together. _That. Must. Not. Happen._

Yet Will took no notice. He tried to push. Water trailed down the barrier, smearing the image of his face as though it was behind a wet window.

At that, Karas and Celeb and Synd snickered. Duels were bound by rules, and this stupid boy wanted to break one of it without the

"Uri, remember your promise!" Will yelled, over the snickering, over the russling of the rain, hands against an invisible pulsing wall. "You said you will bring me to the top! To look for my father!"

Accompanying those words came a flash followed by a thunder clasp. The snickering from the opponent's side turned into stale laughter, but the words that the small boy broke that dread Uri submerged himself in.

Yes, the boy in the raincoat looked as though he was struck by the recent lightning bolt. He took a deep breath, soothing his pained face. And then, to the surprise of the others (and to the expectations of Will), Uri made took his initiative, completing the first move in his game, the first move that meant anything at all.

"A promise is a promise…Uri…Uri will summon Olzekia." Uri looked at opponent's field of creatures. He had to clear it out, or at least try. "Olzekia kill Iron Arm Tribe…"

As a Demon Command, of which were mostly favouring the macabre side of life, they all have grotesque looks. Olzekia, General of Decapitation were no excpetion. It had a body stuffed of black swords with a grim charred skull like object occupying the lower half of its body. With a roar of delight, it reached down and pulled a broken saber. With a clean crisp, the blade fell, hacking off the head of the poor Beast Folk. Two swords flew from its back, spinning over the heads of the Knights, a Sword of Damocles, able to punish the innocence.

Iron Arm Tribe, on the other hand, picked up its head, and calmly strolled into the Mana, were it turned into a tendril of glistening energy.

"Yes!" Will shouted. He knew that it will take out 2 of the 3 creatures in Celeb's Battle Zone.

"No…!" Flora frowned. She knew the gravity of the situation. Knights with Nero are the most frightening when they die.

"No!" Celeb also cried, but he couldn't hide the ficticious nature of it. "Nooo…hahaha, just kidding, well, you done me a great favour, Uri. I shall destroy Chef Debaula and Bloody Shadow."

"Favor?" Uri asked weakly, still unsure what he did wrong.

"I cast Magic Bullet—Soul Catcher and return two creatures to Hand, then Nero here casts Heaven's Gate with the death of the second creature. Come again, Saint Gregorias and Chief Debaula. Chief return that Heaven's Gate, and Saint return that Bloody Shadow to my Hand."

Knights come Knights die and they come again. In front of Will the life and death of Knights began. As soon as the first Knight fell with the falling of the decapitating guillotine, Nero Gryphis, itself more of an emperor than anything else, raised its guns in honor of the dead.

Two shots it fired.

The first shot that cracked the quiet dusk was Soul Catcher.

Then came Heaven's Gate.

Two rings of light came once again, and once again, two Knights reentered the fray. Chief Debaula and a Nero Gryphis.

Magic Bullet-Soul Catcher returned to Hand.

Uri literally shed tears.

"Oh, poor little crap, I mean chap, don't cry." Celeb cheered. "I will feel sad."

"Hey you, stop bullying my friend!" Will disapprove of that man's certain unlikeable behaviour, but it was no use. Celeb was still holding two curled fist over his face, mocking Uri's silent sobbing.

"Well, enough is enough really." Even Karas couldn't take it anymore. "Just finish it, m'kay? I do need some more points to finish little Mr. Trouble here."

"Oh of course, ye majesty. Okay, little guy, I believe you ended your turn, yes?"

The poor boy nodded.

"Woho, then I would draw a card, which is, um." Uri's opponent looked down at the card he just picked up and those creepy eyes glittered with the word 'Interesting'. "I send Bloody Shadow into Mana, leaving only 4 cards in my Hand of which is Saint Gregorias, Heaven's Gate and two more. But it is not the end yet, as…you shall see." Celeb showed the three cards remaining in his Hand.

"Don't blink." He flipped one over. "I cast rapid reincarnation, which destroys my Chief Debaula. In my Mana there are seven cards, which meant I can bring this out, Gaius, Mystic Light Emperor. Well, here you go, Nero, your buddy arrived."

And there it was.

Gaius. The gayest buddy a Nero Gryphis can have. He was clad in an armor of jet black metal, with rings of gold and white circling runes that pulsated with magic.

"Nero Gryphis cast Magic Bullet-Soul Catcher. Retrieve a Bloody Shadow and Chief Debaula. My second spell of which the second Nero would cast would be a Heaven's Gate. Yes, this was the card I drew, which just gives me tears at the corner of my eyes, you understand me? Such a beautiful combo, now coming into existence. Of course, I put Saint Gregorias and Chief Debaula into Battle Zone, return Soul Catcher, and Rapid Reincarnation to Hand."

Yes, this was the combo, a combo of which only Knights were capable of.

As long as two Nero Gryphis exist in the Battle Zone, and the opponent can't stop you from casting spells, the Knight Cycle could not be broken unless by alternate means of removal. Of course, what is necessary too was the spell of Soul Catcher and Heaven's Gate along with 2 Chief Debaula, or one Chief one Gregorias.

The Cycle starts by Soul Catcher returning 2 creature, of which would be brought back out by Heaven's Gate as those creatures all have the trait of Blocker.

Flora of course, had only heard of this combo Deck as a theory. Who can pull it off? Knights can draw, but offensively they were quite bad. No, Black White Knights had little to offer…or do they?

Celeb…Of course, he is a member of the Warsaw Squadron. Of course he knows what he is doing.

As for the man who stood out among the three Dueling pairs right now, he was enjoying the attention. Within his ranks he was only known as Code 38, a number of the many. Now, playing and pawning like a boss, he found his true place

And he celebrated with taunting stares into his young opponent's eyes.

"Don't forget, I have only used 3 Mana right now. I have 3 more. Hm…what shall I do?"

Now that he drew evyerone's attention, Celeb was preparing for something even bigger. A move that will even stun his teammates.

"Ayayaya, I cast Rapid Reincarnation, killing Chief Debaula and put Bloody Shadow into Battle Zone."

"What are you stupid?" Surely, it was his teammates that reacted first. Synd sneered. "Killing a 4 cost creature for a 2 cost?"

"Not so smart?" Even Karas questioned that move.

"Ayayaya, my buddies, why do you doubt me when my motive is good? Don't forget all I needed to do is to have one of my creatures killed. Yes, Knights to me are worthless if they can't sacrifice themselves at the right moment. So, yes, death to Chief Debaula."

An angelic chorus sang as the Light Knight stabbed himself without hestitant. When he did so, a Knight riding on a ghostly horse appeared. But that wasn't it. No, remember Nero and Gaius? Their eyes glowed as their tiny friend died. They want revenge.

"Gaius. Do your work." Celeb allowed it, of which Gaius swung his lance, throwing the cards in the Deck into the air.

"Just in case you don't know, this creatures allows me search for a spell whenever a Knight dies. Then, that card is…Intense Evil. Intense Evil, it is you!" The Knight Duelist snatched a card ouf the air as his Deck made its descent, reforming itself, shuffled.

That spell that Celeb took shone, as a Nero Gryphis pointed his gun-lance at the poor boy.

"The first Nero shall cast a spell for me, which is Intense Evil, of which I destroy Gregorias and Bloody Shadow to draw 2 cards each, a total of 4 cards." A scream of genuine malice was heard as hands, demonic hands quite similar to Terror Pit's reached from underneath, dragging two Knight down to the mantles of Earth. Celeb chuckled as his Hand was replentished by 4 cards.

"The second Nero shall cast another spell. How about Glory Gate? Yes, that's it." Golden gates drifted over the Deck itself, giving Celeb an Magic Bullet-Arcadia Egg and a Nero Gryphis, Emperor of the Mystic Light.

"Is this the Knight's legendary Wombo Combo? The one that allegedly was used by the White One?"

"It is the Annilhilator's, you fool." Celeb corrected him without mercy. "But continuing anyhow. Since I have two Knights that just died, Nero Gryphis' effect is triggered again. For the first creature's death, I cast another spell. Magic Bullet-Arcadia Egg? Yes, that would be superb. It allows me to kill an untapped creature. Bye, Olzekia."

A hole was torn in the space, where a demonic eye looked through and watched through the cracks of a snake coiled egg. Olzekia melted in its presense, as the gazing intensifies. Then, the snakes unravelled, cracking, revealing something, something in a suite of armor

"But that's not all, since I have Glory Gate in my Grave, I can do this." He flicked, and a card spun through the air, landing on the Battle Zone. That suite of armor stood up, an exact clone as two others in the Battle Zone. "Yes, Arcadia Egg allows me to put a Nero Gryphis into play, which is just great."

Three Nero Gryphis of the Mystic Light.

"Of course, then, for the second Nero's triggered effect for the first death, I cast Magic Bullet-Soul Catcher. Of course, return Saint Gregorias and Chief Debaula. You know what is going to happen now, yes? Bounce Soul Catcher and Heaven's Gate to Hand. Ayayaya, let's bring on the big boss. But before that, first Nero cast Heaven's Gate for the second death. I know it's getting repetitive, but well, the beautiful side of life could always be something like me dropping 2 more Knights into the Battle Zone, no?"

Once again the gates of heaven opened for the Knights. Two cards bounced from the Grave into Celeb's hands.

"And yes, return Intense Evil and Soul Catcher to Hand. Then, second Nero cast Intense Evil for second death. Lovely, I shall kill Bloody and Saint Gregorias to draw 4 cards."

Gaius raised his gun skywards, where it fired, triggering the Deck of Celeb to bounce up high where Celeb picked out two more cards—Spells to be precise and placed them into his Hand. "Ayaya, since two more Knights died, so I search for two more Spells from my Deck. Ayaya, Magic Bullet—Soul Catcher and Heaven's Gate. Nero Unos (one) casts those two, bring Chief Debaula and Saint Gregorias into the Battle Zone from the Grave,which returns those spell. Nero number two casts Bone Dance Charger and Soul Catcher (of which I returned from Grave), and then after I return a Chief and Saint Nero number three shall cast Heaven's Gate, of which 2 creatures that returned to my Hand, Chief Debaula and Saint Gergorias, are my choice."

Patterns of which magic sprouted flashed all over the Battle Zone as the Nero Gryphis' gun lance crackled with energy and firing with haste while the smaller Knights danced about, either busily dying or busily digging out Spells from the Grave.

"Ahahahaha, how was that?" Celeb enjoyed his handiwork quite a lot. Indeed it was quite a marvellous sight, to anyone who was watching, but to Uri, it was just pure pain.

Uri covered his face in shame. Tll his fault.

Will turned his head aside, trying not to listen. Every word that Celeb spoke meant another Knight's arrival.

Flora looked to the sky. It was raining harder now. Well, just by this turn, and this turn alone, the pure amount of creatures spammage, meant Will will be facing against an overwhelming advantage of points. That along would surely be enough to crush the inexperienced Duelist.

And surely, just before 5 minutes was up, Celeb finished his turn with some Gravity Zeros.

"Then, as you really like, Gravity Zero, Bloody Shadow. Oh right, 2 of them."

Now Celeb had one Gaius, three Nero, two Bloody Shadow, two Saint Gregorias and two Chief Debaula.

That's four Double Breakers and nine Blockers.

Game over. Really.

"Uri…" Somewhere, a name was whispered.

"Yes, then, Nero Gryphis, Double Break."

And the Emperor of Knights fired.

* * *

><p><strong>Ding! 25 Minutes is up.<strong>

**Summarization:**

**Celeb vs Uri:**

**Turn 6-Uri summoned Olzekia, of then Celeb cast Magic Bullet-Glory Gate, summoned Bloody Shadow Holy Knight of Mystic Light. Celeb cast Rapid Reincarnation, put Gaius Mystic Light Emperor, cast Magic Bullet-Soul Catchter and Heaven's Gate, put Saint Gregorias and Chief Debaula Machine King of Mystic Light, cast Rapid Reincarnation, put Bloody Shadow Holy Knight of Mystic Light, cast Intense Evil, Magic Bullet-Glory Gate, and Magic Bullet-Arcadia Egg, put Nero Gryphis Emperor of Mystic Light, cast Magic Bullet-Soul Catcher and Heaven's Gate, put Saint Gregorias and Chief Debaula Machine King of Mystic Light, cast Intense Evil, cast Magic Bullet-Soul Catcher and Heaven's Gate, put Saint Gregorias and Chief Debaula Machine King of Mystic Light, cast Bone Dance Charger, Magic Bullet-Soul Catcher and Heaven's Gate, put Saint Gregorias and Chief Debaula Machine King of Mystic Light, summon Bloody Shadow Holy Knight of Mystic Light and Bloody Shadow Holy Knight of Mystic Light.**

**Synd vs Flora**

**Turn 6- no action.**

**Calculation:**

**Karas: 31 points**

**Will: 1 point**

**Rook, you may commence your fifth turn.**

* * *

><p>"I…shall save my point." A whitehaired boy said, weakly.<p>

"Sometimes life is ironic, isn't it?" Karas fiddled with a card in his Hand, grinning. Will had past his turn without any action. "Shame really, since I am running out of Hand, or else it would be my pleasure to finish you off right now. But fear not, I would still do something, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, Karas, I should've supplied you with less points yes?"

"Don't worry about me, Celeb, just finish the game next turn will ya?"

"Certainly, boss."

Karas cracked his knuckles. "Then, let's see. Let's start with a Crooked Digger Reaper. Then Dark Soul Creation on Deathraios. Well, draw 3 cards then draw 1 from Crooked Digger's effect. Oh yes, let me drop a XENOM Reaper Fortress first. I summon Giganima, the Reaper next, then Bell Hell De Jackson. That returns a Deathraios to my Hand. How many points I spent? Ah, 4 for Digger, 4 for Dark Soul, 4 for Fortress, 4 for Giganima and 5 for Jackson. 21. Quite a lot really, wow. It is a wonder how fast points are spent. Hm, then summon Deathraois, who suicides. 24 used. Yes, returning an Amigo to my Hand and let me draw another. Ok, this is cool. For 2 I summon Amigo, then I return Death Proof to Hand, of which I summon for 1. Yep. Then for 2 points, I summon Dorgedos over a dead Death Proof, which allows me to pick up another from Grave. 1 more for a Death Proof. There you go. 30 points spent."

A plethora of Reapers flooded the Battle Zone, completely outnumbering the boy. Will shivered at the sight, but again, the barrier was there. There was no escape.

"Ahahaha, fear me, ye scrawny kid!" Karas screeched. "But I shall end my turn. Bye, next turn. Ahahaha."

_Yes indeed. Game Over_

Will's limped hands were place against the cold lifeless barrier.

Softly, he beat it.

"Curse you, barrier, curse you, my own D-Waves barring myself out. Restricting me from offering a helping hand, binding me to face an army of terror. Curse you…curse y—"

Will lost his voice, tears running down his cheeks as though rain racing down the Duel Field.

He could feel Flora's eyes washing over him like boulders falling from a cliff, crushing him with guilt, but the boy found himself without support, without help. And that, completely took away his strength to continue.

_Perhaps it is time to surrender. Perhaps, perhaps I am not good enough as a Duelist. I am a failure._

_ Voice: Ah no, Will, you are not?_

_ Me: Ha what? Am I hallucinating a voice? _

_ Voice: I was the one who gave you some hints, yes? _

_ Me: The mysterious Hinter! _

_Hinter: Remember Me?_

_Me: Of course! I even got a prize for it, but huh? You…? Why are you…are you talking to me right now?_

_Hinter: I would guess so._

_Me: But it is a bad time. I don't think I can continue any longer. I…_

_Hinter: Don't worry, for I am watching over you. Besides, you have what you need in your Deck. Just need to dig further in there. _

_Me: Trust in my Deck? Spoken like Illi san. _

_Hinter: Illy? Illia? Ah yes, she is quite a remarkable girl, if you want me to put it that way. What else did she teach you? _

_Me: Eh, how to troll and throw fits?_

_Hinter: ….I wil have to give her a good strong talk then. Besides that, nothing else? _

_Me: Value your friends perhaps? _

_Hinter: Now that's better. Yes, friends are like Decks. You never know what's the top card until you draw it. But trust in them even when you don't trust your skills. When you can do that, _

_Me: But Uri…he…ah, yes, he is my teammate, and he is distraught by something. What shall I do? _

_Hinter: Well, quite simple. Trust in your friend especially when he can't trust himself and then tell him to trust you who have faith that he would do well. After all, you are in the same team, no? _

_Me: Ha…gay? _

_Hinter: Not at all. _

_Me: Okay, but I can't really talk to him about anything. This darned barrier called the Duel Field is shutting me out, or in rather. _

_Hinter: The field? Fear not, Will, I shall give you the strength, but it is a strength that was simply locked away within. When I finished talking with you, just simply push. Believe in yourself as much as you believe in your friends, and it shall be done._

_Me: By the way, who are you?_

_Hinter: Oh you have met me. _

_Me: Really?_

_Hinter: Yes, from a long time ago,but it was quite recently that time we've met._

_Me: So I guess I shall see you later?_

_Hinter: Of course. But before then,go finish this turn and then, show your friend that idea called friendship. Show him that he could fight for something, for he still has a friend in you._ _Go forth, William Play, let not the rain be as though tears shed, but as a reminder that when it ceases,a rainbow shall be hung. Remember, there is nothing dire about a situation unless you overstress yourself. Complications can be simply solved with a card. _

_Me: Okay, you are a poet._

_Hinter: Haha, thanks, and a Duel Master at that._

_Me: Then…_

_Hinter: Go._

* * *

><p>And then, William Play looked up. The cards in his Hand…no, his hands themselves glowed. "Game on, Karas."<p>

Karas's face drew blank."What?"

"But before that, I have a friend to look to."

And with that, the young boy with white hair placed both palms against the Duel Field.

They pushed through.

"Uri, wait for me…"


	32. Chapter 31: FfR—Resolution 2

**Chapter 31 FfR—Resolution 2**

**Fight for Rook**

_So the second half of the chapter cometh, and it is the end of this round for team Will Uri and Flora. Yes, it is done! I've got nothing to say other than enjoy! Enjoy! Oh right, Noren is not a jerk nor is Spunky..._

It had been 4 hours since she ventured into the deep dark tunnels. She had past by numerous turns and twists in this snakey unending path, yet she still walked on. She know naught where she was, but she believed that very soon, she would be able to confront the head of the Generation of Unity, the Sky Fire General.

Yet, with every passing minute, the path extended before her still and still there was no sign of Noren.

_That degenerate hid himself well, and wandering in these tunnels reminded me as though I am a snake hunting for an elusive rabbit. No matter, Noren to me is as good as nothing but a meal. It will be fulfilling when my gods laid their hands on him, taking from him that life he doesn't deserve._

And still she went on.

It was not surprising that at every turn, a trap was laid waiting for her.

She turned a corner. An IED detonated, sending a barrage of ball bearings unto the Regent, but fear not, none of them scathed her.

She stepped into a corridor. Arrows flew at her, picking up her hair, but nothing else.

She stopped to take a drink. Toxic gas erupted from ventilations traps, threatening to smother her in her progress, but fear not, every breath that she took found the pockets of clean air that drifted among the deadly toxins.

She took a step. Spear shot up from the ground, threatening to impale her, but their points slip in between her golden silver cape, not touching her.

She was the persona of luck, if there was ever one like such, for she was Lady Luck, Regent Magna.

Then at the a corner, she found herself facing a some tiny gnomes who dress themselves in rags. She took a look, and then continued.

Of course, she knew who they were as she had studied all the known members of her potential foe, and among them were a list of 4 midgets. The Meepo brothers.

_Poof!_ They popped out of the ground, surrounding her. Four of them stood in a semi circle, all with their hands crossing their chest.

"Of course, the Geomancers. Noren's scum." Regent Magna knew them. She had read about these midgets in the profiles of Duelists that DMRT provide. Specialty? They play Nature Civilization based Decks, but that must be so. They are of the Generation of Unity after all.

"Hohoho, I am Mepo." The one on the right says.

"Heahea, I am Meep." The one on the left says.

"Hehehehe, I am Merp." The one hanging upside down from the ceiling says.

"Hihahohum, I am Meth—auh! What did you slap me for? Ok fine, I am not Meth, I am Mep." The one in the middle says.

"And Mepo gets to challenge you first…hey lady, come back here!"

Yes, Regent Magna just continued walking, leaving them behind.

"Poof!" "Poof!" "Poof!" "Pfff…"

With three poofs and a fart, the Geomancers raced ahead the Regent and blocked her path.

"You shall not past!" Mepo said, pulling something glowing from beneath that old vest of his.

Regent Magna, in one powerful stride, walked over them.

"What, Regent, too pussy to face us? Where are your balls!" Meep shouted, his screech voice echoing in the walls of the tunnels.

"Shut up Garden Gnomes." Lady Luck simply raised a finger.

"What!" "You!" "Didn't!" "You are dead." "That's mean!"

"What better term are there to describe short point hat-wearing earth kissers? Garden Gnome is quite a fitting term."

"Hohoho, you think you can get away with that? Poof!" Mepo once ahead poofed in front of the Regent. "Get ready to taste the wrath of the legendary Mana Acceleration of Mepo the 1st Meepo!"

Regent Magna raised a silvery eyebrow. "What if you can't mange to charge 1 Mana?"

"Then I shall swallow my own tongue." Mepo blurted, feeling a connnectino beginning to form. Duel is starting.

"Of course. I just need to win before you start your turn. Very well then, I shall do the same if you manage to get any Mana. Duel Start." Regent Magna mused. She reached inside her cape, and pulled out a Deck sleeved in a black sleeve completed with a crescent in the middle.

Mepo grinned. Well, it would be a pleasure to force the Regent to swallow her own tongue. Yes indeedy. Especially now their their D-Waves connect, the limit on the Duel has taken effect. "You seriously think you can prevent me from dropping a card into Mana Zone?"

"Of course. I just need to win before you start your turn. Very simple actually. 30% Limit release." Regent Magna tapped an earring like pendent.

Mepo suddenly kneeled. No, it wasn't because, but that D-Wave! The Regent D-Wave was actually crushing him. That's only 30%!?

Panting, he got back up, hissing. "Get ready to swallow your tongue, girl! Cut Deck 8, Mana Bonzana. See you best that!"

Regent Magna gently rolled her sleeves back, revealing snow white skin. She picked up half her Deck. "Cut Deck, God Bringer. 10. I shall proceed first then." A card drifted into Mana Zone. "Falconer into Mana."

"What, giving up your Ninja?" Mepo was quite delighted. Falconer was restricted for a reason.

"No, I will cast Cosmic Dart." The Regent tapped Falconer. "And please, choose your fate by your own hands."

"Stupid girl, what, do you just think le great Mepo will choose a spell because of some random bad luck on my side?" The little midget was kinda thrilled. Perhaps it was his time to humiliate the great and lucky one.

"No, it will be because of my luck." Regent Magna seems to be able to fall asleep as her eyes were never fully open. Her silver locks glowed as the two gods behind her smacked their fist, threatening those menacing Meepos.

"Your good luck is my bad luck, lady."

"Not at all. My luck has nothing to do with yours, though again, luck is a component of everything. But go ahead, choose, for your fortune shall never be the same after you play me."

"And here you educate me about luck when during all these times, all it matters is raw power." Mepo flashed a very buff arm (in a very weird fashion…buff arms on midgets always a spectacle). "Don't tell me digging tunnels and manipulating earth is just luck. So like all boss, I take the middle path. Middle Shield please."

Regent Magna raised an eyebrow. She picked it up.

"And the Shield you chose is…God Bringer."

" #$%^" The unspeakable curse rolled out of Mepo's tongues, but he spoke it again when Regent Magna took all her Shields and looked at it. "…Che, but you still can't stop me from putting a card into my Mana Zone. You are still going to be punished, punished for the crimes you commited."

"Crimes? Crushing ants underneath your feet is no crime, so is demoslishing ones who crawl beneath me."

"But still you can't prevent me from charging Mana, am I not mistaken? You have no Gods that can finish me in one turn."

"Gods? Perhaps not Aku Zen, the Ultimate Transcendent, or even the Originals, but there is one, one that is enough to a game once it is completed."

"Heavy Death Metal? Merely a World Breaker, nothing more."

"No, you forgot, if you recall, what is the other God my colleague use?"

"Colleague? Only one of them left who are from Godwin Society. Sad the others all died." Mepo didn't forget to step on the Regent once more. "Oh wait… #$%"

"I have to thank Dryus for lending his Lunatic Emperors to me." Regent Magna lifted a palm in front of her mouth and blew. The remaining Shields flipped open, shedding intense brilliance into the tunnels. All four were Gods, each 1 of a part. D-Waves bounced, strengthening the Duel Field, pushing against the walls of the tunnels, as Regent Magna pushes all her revealed Shields into the Battle. "I put into Battle Zone, Moora, Mani, Ana, Adge, and God Link."

" #$%^&*&^%$#" The curse from Mepo lengthened into a wailing screech.

* * *

><p>Due to Duel Field activating a while ago, the only thing the Meepo brothers could do was watch from the outside. They were all stroking their Decks, grinding on their filthy nails, waiting for some news on the Duel going on when a flash of blinding light basically shock them off of their bottoms.<p>

That can't be good. They realized immediately. Nature cards don't produce light of such intensity.

Then they heard, the silvery voice of the Regent saying words like:

"…then, take him out… god…Do not stop until … mush… fist…attack, untap, attack … Final Break."

They all raced at the barrier, wacking it as hard as they could.

Meep only heard his brother screaming, which prompt a more violent slaming of fist and wacking of shovels on the barrier called Duel Field. But no, violence was never the way to enter one.

"Hey, I can dig!"

And he did, just in time to see the great gods of Ancient Indian's mantra bearing down on his brother.

"Triggers? Not even a Faerie Life to make me chew my tongue off? Shame on you Mepo, for you have challenged someone far out of your league. Todomeda." He saw the back side of Regent Magna, and where his brother should be, there was a fine mist of blood, accompanied with a demonic dragon's head.

Lady Luck picked up her own cards, where her creature began to break apart.

"Guess you cannot swallow your own tongue now, as unfortunately the fist of Mooramanianadge Shin Tei seems have smeared your remains all over the floor." She sighed, as the Duel Field slowly shattered around her, silvers of them drifting and breaking apart in mid air like evaporating snow drops.

Meep, burning with rage, pulled out his Deck. Furious, he reinforced his emission of D-Wave, catching that of the Regent. Quickly the Duel Field formed as the two ends resonated, showering the grounds between the them with sparks.

"Heaheaheahea, you think you can defeat the legendary Mana Burn of Meep the 2nd Meepo?" The midget said.

"Playing against the likes of you, only 1 Mana is necessary." The Regent shook her head slowly.

"Oh, is that an extra restriction?"

"May it be that. I shall bind myself to my word, perhaps…"

Meep nearly leaped into the air with excitement. "Shave your head and give your hair to me? I may be no Gimli, but I do like glorious hair (referring to him asking for Lady Galadriel's hair.)"

"Hair fetish?" Regent Magna tilted her head, letting that waterfall of silver hair drop from her shoulders.

"SHUT UP!"

"Duel start then."

"Hea, we shall seeeeeee. Cut Deck, Mana Crisis!" That is a 4 cost spell.

"Cut, Zen, Trascendent God." That is a 7 cost creature.

"Chea."

"Turn 1, Heaven's Gate into Mana Zone. Cosmic Dart. Choose a Shield." Once again, the lucky dart was cast. Choose the right one and live, choose the wrong and die.

He pointed to a transparent wall. "I choose the middle Shield."

She flipped it over. "Heaven's Gate."

"DAH!"

"Zen and Giovanni into the Battle Zone. Cosmic Dart back to Hand."

"Charge a Mana. End turn."

"Cast Cosmic Dart again."

He pointed to another Shield. "That card!"

She revealed it. "Eternity Earth Gate. Aku into the Battle Zone. Aku Zen, Ultimate Transcendent God, Quadro Break. End my turn, at which I untap it."

"I summon Essense Elf." Meep desperately threw down his first spell cost reducer, as he did draw a Mana Crisis, and next turn he could cast that to remove that pesky Falconer in the Regent's Mana.

"Cosmic Dart," She casted for the third time this game.

Meep pointed to the far right. "I choose that Shield."

She picked it up, and tossed it into the air. It shone, of which the radiance formed a divine rapier of sorts, pointing at her opponent. Giovanni dropped its tiny Shield, holding a smaller copy of the weapon that hung above. "Diamond Sword. Aku Zen, attack, destroy Essense, and final break."

"Giovanni Todomeda."

Pointing his sword skywards, the 2 cost Knight pulled out a tiny pistol.

"Hea, so cute—Ooof…" The Meep fell over, holding his bloodied guts as Giovanni blew on the barrel of the gun.

"Meep! No!" "Ahhh!" The remaining two Meepo screamed, having another member of their brother fell in comba. They rushed towards their fallen comrade, where the Regent only gave them the cold eye. Picking up the mortally wounded member, they raised their shovels in unison, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Poofing. Something that all the Generation of Unity knows.

Thus, the three Geomancers poofed away with their half dead limp brother (the other one was impossible to retrieve, leaving behind only tendrils of smoke.

"It is true that all lame Duelists belong to Generation of Unity" The Regent remarked. "Now Noren, where are you? I am coming for you."

With that, Regent Magna moved on, never looking back.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahahaha, fear me, ye scrawny kid!" <em>The voice of an excited Karas made for some weird highpitch squeals_. "But I shall end my turn. Bye, next turn. Ahahaha._

"All going to plan, isn't it?" Noren watched those screens hanging from the ceiling. "Flora's team had no way of coming back once they all fell into a quagmire of disadvantage plays. Look, 31 points just from a round alone. None of the other games produced anything of such magnitude."

"But-but General, the Regent is here!"

"Oh Magna? Nah, it will still be a while till that happens. Where's she now?"

"G-general?"

"Yes?"

"I-is it true that all lame Duelists play for Generation of Unity?"

"Ha, listen, boy, in Generation of Unity, we are all equal. There are no lame Duelists here, I promise you."

"Hey!" A girl on a wheelchair frowned. "Then what does that make me?"

"You are a beautiful flower, ready to blossom in full wonder in midst of a Duel." Noren had his ways with words. Yes, to many others, he is a poet, an author of authority, where he appeared to be upright and strict.

_Yet, to those who know him…well, what kind of moron enjoys being call the Sky Fire General? _Shora thought. _Doesn't matter though, the Nature Duelists could never unit until Noren came to power, popping out like a weasel from a box. Of course, he was a former Dragon Lord, a serpent of his own right. A general, though more like a strategist._

"Oh oh, what about me?" Another, a boy on crutches and aesthetic legs, asked. His glasses drooped, but he really had no free hands to readjust their positions, leading to the amplification of a pair of buggy eyes that swirled about as he seizes up a girl's behinds (who had green short hair and looking very angry and goes by the name of Shora).

"You are just lame, Ben Stark. Yes, you are very lame. And please don't touch that girl's arse with your crutches. That is just disturbing."

"Sorry." Ben quickly apologized, putting his crutch down.

"Well, then, someone answer me, where is the Regent?"

"If all goes according to plan, she will reach T3 soon, where she will probably Duel with Hamaboi. Yes, she left the T2 sections now." Someone answered.

"So then, what's the problem?"

"We don't have anyone to stand guard in sections T4-T12."

At that, Shora spoke up. "Noren!"

"Yes, Shora?"

"Let me go, I shall stop her in her tracks."

The others looked at each other and laughed. Words of ridicule came.

"When the Geomancers took less than three turns each to loose to that beast of a Duelist, what part of you could even touch her magnificence?"

"Yeah yeah, you are not even as good as half of those Meeps, you can't seriously think that you can achieve what they cannot?"

"What she does have a birthing hips, guys, and this achievements that Meepo brothers can't ever dream of having, no? Don't worry, you can hide behind my magnificent body." Even Ben Stark the lame laughed in his geekish laugh. The other guys whispered and clapped as they began staring at the poor girl.

"Morons…" Someone said amongst the laughter.

"Did someone just say morons?" "Probably." "Yeah, she is a moron." "No, you moron, that 'morons' is plural, that meant all of us…"

"And yes, I meant all of you!" It was Shora, the little tribal dressed girl. Her green hair shook as she spoke with great passion. "How dare you question my abilities, when all one needs to stall is bravery?"

"Hahaha, bravery, good joke!" "Lolololol!" "Hehahah—"

_Clap, clap clap. _Someone clapped, but instead of following suite, every one fell quiet.

"Interesting, so you can garentee that your courage can stall, let alone stop that monster by the name of Regent Magna in her tracks and protect me against an imminent doom?" When Noren spoke with his rich magnetic American accent, no one dared to laugh for the general's retribution is hard and tough.

"I…I have no garentees, but at least," Shora's glare washed over each individual member of the Generation of Unity. "At least I would try, and not cower in fright like a little bunny in its cosy rat hole. Yes, you think very highly of her and she is worthy of the praise. But luck favors the bold, not the cowards who doesn't try at all. When your friends fall in a Duel against her, would you not feel anger? Feel the blood rushing through your veins, yearning for revenge? No, probably not. Look at your feet, feel your knees. They are all trembling now. I bet when you can't even stand if you are actually within 100 meter of her. But you know what? I don't give a crap about your failures in your Dueling career. There is only one truth about Duel Master, of which is to strive. Strive to live, strive to be better, and strive to protect those you treasure. Now the enemy is at the gates, what, do you still plan to plant yourself like a tree among these damp soil?"

Shora took a big breath. A aura shone, but she was oblivious to it.

Once again, her gaze tormented those around with a sense of guilt.

But Shora wasn't done.

"When the good Duelists of the Rindia of Reunion gets occupied from the siege of the Wall and other matters, it is up to us to fulfil the role of protecting the General, to protect against the onslaught of someone with a title of Regent. Have you not forget the humiliation that the Regent by the name of Cheer dealt us when we tried to expand into Old Moscow? Have that pain that the young Regent Flora who is struggling now in the Kingdom Games wraught last year ceased to exist when she ventured into one of our sacred grounds and defeated a Rindia just because he was claimed to be a thieve? Where did that shame that Regent Hypus or Bliss brought when they two demolished a fort defended by some of the best of us on the route to resting place of Bombazzar? No, I wouldn't even mention the Regents of Ace, Lecter, Gnat, and of Dryus. Their war with us had only ended in a series of unspeakable embarrassment, our embarrassment."

The hordes of nature stood, still, as they relived their living nightmares. They had all be shamed, broken by the Regents.

Shora clenched her fists, inhaling, preparing to finish her speech.

"If I were to have a cup in hand, I will raise it to my fallen comrades. May their spirit rest well in the Sanctuary of Mother Earth. As for the rest of you, you can all rot like fallen leaves in a tropical forest. Even the youngest of us, Quicky Ricky attempted to play her in buying time for the headquarter's retreat. When you are all gathered here at the Headquarters, mostly known as the next best corp of Duelsit we have after the Rindians, what did you do? Nothing, nothing but hide behind that behind of our great leader, Sky Fire General Noren, shaking in your pants. So it is now up to me. Noren, please permit me to at least attempt to halt her advancing steps. I am at least ready to sacrifice myself for the greater good."

Clap, clap, clap, clap…

Some one clapped.

"Beautiful." It was Noren who have spoken. "Bravo, just for that speech, you have my permission to face the Regent at T4." Noren wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes. "Wonderful speech, Shora, Bravo. As for you others, you can all…"

"Request permission to stand guard at section T5 sir!" "I request T6!" "T7!" "T8!" "T9?" "No, you guard T10, I get T9." "First come first serve, I want T12!" "My favourite number is 13, allow me to…"

Everyone talked, turning the the cave into a zoo.

_What a jolly bunch of animals. _Noren grinned. _Shora, you make a good inspirating matyr indeed._

"Noren." Shora spoke, raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"I would also request some cards, my leader."

The Sky Fire General crossed his arms, tapping his fingers on his biceps. "Oh, what do you want?"

"I want Faerie Gift. Yes, 4 of them."

Noren squinted. "You are sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Jeeeeee." (What an Oriental language says when one is staring at another with great intensity)

"Eh…"

"Granted. Some one fetcher her 4."

"But General, we don't have a lot of them—"

"Shut up and do it." Noren commanded, eyes following his little butler as he unlocked a tiny safe. From within 4 cards were retrieved. "And then, may the spirit of Nature guide you."

"They will." Shora took the 4 Faerie Gifts. "For she too is burning with rage ."

* * *

><p>~12th Plate of Collossius~<p>

A lonely man picked up a pitch of Collossian beer, some of the finest in the world. He sat in a pub, surrounded by angry fans of Flora. Of course, the Kingdom Games were on the screen now, where team Flora was loosing badly.

"Little Flora, meh, you dare call yourself a Regent?" He mumbled to himself. "That is some pathetic plays coming from you. If it was Hypus playing, he would've already picked that noob of a control to pieces."

If those fans heard him, they would've gladly tore him apart for blasphemizing their goddess, but they took no heed of this man of solitude with bad attitude. They had more attending matters, which is focusing on that tiny excuse of a screen (55' LCD is considered small in the World) where the Kingdom Games were being broadcast.

The rain was heavily obscuring the young Regent's face on the Television, but everyone could tell that she wasn't happy. No, not at all.

"If you could proceed to the next round, Flora, it would be because of your noobish teammates, but again, obviously they aren't doing so well either. You are done for, and you have failed just as I did." The man took one finally sip, emptying his pitcher. All around him, the fanatic fans of Flora cursed the weather, for it was interfering with the enjoyment of the Games. "Perhaps the rain can hide your failure, young Regent, but it sure will not wash away your shame. Stormy weather? Ach, curse that Storm."

He got up, looked out of the pub door, where night was falling, but there was no rain. A scarred cheeked male darted out at the same time, rushing away. The man could not help but notice that he was holding something, something that resembled his wallet. He touched his pocket, where that wallet was supposed to be.

It wasn't there.

"Interesting, a thief. Well, I guess I shall go after him then." He tapped a metallic extension on his temple. "I want—"

"Sir, you haven't paid." Buffenlow said. As a seasoned bartender, probably the best one in town, he can easily distinguish between the customers and the thieves, and that one there, having drunk a dozen pitches

"…" The man said nothing, but instead, turning to the bartender, he, from a hidden pocket of his jacket, pulled out a gleaming card. Blue with golden swirl gathering at the center, it shone even in dim ambience of a public bar.

The bartender immediately straightened and saluted. "It is an honor to have served you, sir."

Some turned as their heard the Buffenlow say so. Who can make the toughest, meanest, and the best bartender in the City on this Plate speak with such pride?

And those turned also.

And they were stunned.

That was a card, a card who only the most prestigious can own. But there was a spin to it as well—only certain ranks of folks can own one with a golden frame. That, itself meant that the holder was working for DMRT or the Government itself. An angular pentagon decorated the top left of the back, signifying that the card was issued to the DMRT. Among them, each of these special card had a figure, a hologram, etched to back of it. As the man slid the card where it belong in the depth of a pocket, the others couldn't help but notice that it was a very well known creature.

Cosmo Cebu Lambda, the Superelectromagnetic.

Then those who knew what that creature was looked up at the same time, and flabberghasted.

They knew him.

"Is that Regent …?" "It must be Regent …" "He is in Collossius?" "I heard the DMRT's forces are gathering on the East, why is he here?" "Shhh, he must not hear you."

Ignoring the whispers behind him, the man left, tapping on the Limit Breaker on his head. "Draw up map of 12th Plate of Collossius, Enable Tracking of my Wallet. Yes, now."

And then, he disappeared.

Later in the evening, when a thief with a scarred cheek was finally discovered hanging off of the 12th Plate on a rope, he couldn't say anything other than repeating the phrase 'Diabolos, diabolos with red hair…diabolos with red hair and visor!'

* * *

><p>~46th Plate of Collossius~<p>

**Ding! 25 Minutes is up.**

**Summarization:**

**Celeb vs Uri:**

**Turn 6-Uri summoned Olzekia, of then Celeb cast Magic Bullet-Glory Gate, summoned Bloody Shadow Holy Knight of Mystic Light. Celeb cast Rapid Reincarnation, put Gaius Mystic Light Emperor, cast Magic Bullet-Soul Catchter and Heaven's Gate, put Saint Gregorias and Chief Debaula Machine King of Mystic Light, cast Rapid Reincarnation, put Bloody Shadow Holy Knight of Mystic Light, cast Intense Evil, Magic Bullet-Glory Gate, and Magic Bullet-Arcadia Egg, put Nero Gryphis Emperor of Mystic Light, cast Magic Bullet-Soul Catcher and Heaven's Gate, put Saint Gregorias and Chief Debaula Machine King of Mystic Light, cast Intense Evil, cast Magic Bullet-Soul Catcher and Heaven's Gate, put Saint Gregorias and Chief Debaula Machine King of Mystic Light, cast Bone Dance Charger, Magic Bullet-Soul Catcher and Heaven's Gate, put Saint Gregorias and Chief Debaula Machine King of Mystic Light, summon Bloody Shadow Holy Knight of Mystic Light and Bloody Shadow Holy Knight of Mystic Light.**

**Synd vs Flora**

**Turn 6- no action.**

**Calculation:**

**Karas: 31 points**

**Will: 1 point**

**Rook, you may commence your fifth turn.**

* * *

><p>"I…shall save my point." A whitehaired boy said, weakly.<p>

"Sometimes life is ironic, isn't it?" Karas fiddled with a card in his Hand, grinning. Will had past his turn without any action. "Shame really, since I am running out of Hand, or else it would be my pleasure to finish you off right now. But fear not, I would still do something, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, Karas, I should've supplied you with less points yes?"

"Don't worry about me, Celeb, just finish the game next turn will ya?"

"Certainly, boss."

Karas cracked his knuckles. "Then, let's see. Let's start with a Crooked Digger Reaper. Then Dark Soul Creation on Deathraios. Well, draw 3 cards then draw 1 from Crooked Digger's effect. Oh yes, let me drop a XENOM Reaper Fortress first. I summon Giganima, the Reaper next, then Bell Hell De Jackson. That returns a Deathraios to my Hand. How many points I spent? Ah, 4 for Digger, 4 for Dark Soul, 4 for Fortress, 4 for Giganima and 5 for Jackson. 21. Quite a lot really, wow. It is a wonder how fast points are spent. Hm, then summon Deathraois, who suicides. 24 used. Yes, returning an Amigo to my Hand and let me draw another. Ok, this is cool. For 2 I summon Amigo, then I return Death Proof to Hand, of which I summon for 1. Yep. Then for 2 points, I summon Dorgedos over a dead Death Proof, which allows me to pick up another from Grave. 1 more for a Death Proof. There you go. 30 points spent."

A plethora of Reapers flooded the Battle Zone, completely outnumbering the boy. Will shivered at the sight, but again, the barrier was there. There was no escape.

"Ahahaha, fear me, ye scrawny kid!" Karas screeched. "But I shall end my turn. Bye, next turn. Ahahaha."

* * *

><p>Synd looked at Regent Flora, squinting as though a snake wafting the scent of a little mouse. "I guess it is my turn then?<p>

"Yes it is." Flora closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

"Hah. Take this, Regent! Miraculous Plague! Of course, you only have Shadow Sword on your Battle Zone, so I choose that. Then from your Mana Zone, I will choose your Cocco Lupia and Faerie Life."

A great blue sword fell rose above the head of Synd, where it the Duelist slashed down with both his hands. The embodiment of Pursuit of Knowledge came like a calamity, cutting into the Battle Zone and the Mana of the young Regent. 4 cards bounced into the air.

"Yagyuu to Hand and, and, Cocco Lupia to Hand." She added two cards to Hand where two fell into Grave.

"How was the taste of a restricted card?"

Nasty card. Regent frowned. It took down her Mana and tore her Battle Zone apart. Now, she drew a card, ready to begin anew. "Balga Raizou…" She only had 5 Mana. Not enough to do anything. "Balga into Mana. What shall I do…Yagyuu then Cocco Lupia…wait, I mean the other way around. Cocco will reduce cost of Yagyuu by two, which I can summon for 3."

Flora finished her turn, where the situation was still as grim as ever. She couldn't do much, which was expected up against a control, but the problem of her ignorance to play dragon still persists. The young Regent sighed. Dragons are not her forte, not at all. Combos were always her key to victory, but as Regent Hypus says 'Dragons plays without excuses'. Dragons expect you to play them quite straight forward. Throw them out one by one, then attack as united front. Nothing can stop them.

Of course, that all depended on her Hand. Now she had none.

Turning to games of which Will and Uri played, her waning hope for a victory dimmed even more so. One was against a plethora of creepy Reapers. The other was against a mob of angry Knights.

_Yeah…Life is good._ _Yes indeed. Game Over_

Flora thought.

_Well, it had been a good run. We tried. Guess Dryus will have to fire me before I can actually quit DMRT._

_But again, I would have to survive a Todomeda. It wouldn't be easy giving how sadistic this man Synd is. _

* * *

><p>And then, William Play looked up. The cards in his Hand…no, his hands themselves glowed. "Game on, Karas."<p>

Karas's face drew blank. "What?"

"But before that, I have a friend to look to."

And with that, the young boy with white hair placed both palms against the Duel Field.

They pushed through.

"Uri, wait for me…"

* * *

><p>For Uri, it felt even more worse. His mistake with Olzekia brought forth the chance of which Celeb used to put another Nero Gryphis into Battle Zone.<p>

Now, two Emperors of Mystic Light turned their lance on him, their points radiating deadly gleams.

A flash.

Two Shields broke.

Another flash.

Two more broke.

In Uri's Hands four cards formed, three lifeless, one glowing.

A trigger?

No, it was something else.

"Your turn." Celeb bowed, as though he finished his show. He is almost winning. Really, almost.

Then he saw, saw someone pressing against the barrier from the outside.

"What, who is that?"

Uri was closer and immediately saw.

Will.

Will had his hands pressing against the unseen wall of energy, wher the edges of the touching surface warped with a glorious sheen.

A ripple spread across the barrier.

"Will?" Uri asked, astonished. How did he get here? Wait, how did he even get out of his own Duel with it still being completely intact?

Then, Will was through. First the palms, compressed against the static wall, formed an imprint. Then, like the surface of a balloon, the section of barrier caved in, dragging the white haired boy into the Duel of Celeb and Uri.

Celeb was especially stunned. How did he get here? Wait a moment, how did he leave his Duel? Somehow, with those shiny palms, this scrawny little kid was able to not only force his way through the barrier that his own D-Waves had formed, but also through the one Uri and Celeb produced.

"Ha? Will, you?" The Water Duelist had a hard time believing it. The white haired boy actually was inside of the Duel, watching him. He had his arms crossed, a sly smile hanging on his face, hair wildly messy, still dripping wet, but slicked somewhat to the back. Uri couldn't help but laugh, starting off with a giggle and turning to a bawl.

Boy, was that Will weird, but of course, refreshing at the same time. Will stood silently, still smiling, but of course, feeling a bit awkward as self consciousness kicked in.

Celeb frowned. He just crushed that little Ocean's Twelve's morale, and very soon, his side of the Battle Zone.

And then this white haired clown, seemingly just escaped from a circus, and messed things all up.

"Karas, couldn't you just watch your opponent closely?"

"Um, do you not see that my view is greatly obstructed by creatures?" Karas shrugged.

"No, you moron, that Will boy or whoever he is, is right inside my Duel!"

"I knew you were somewhat of a baka, but you must have problems with your eyes. Of course, why would I need to see that boy when—"

"No, you baka!"

"Celeb, no, you are a baka, not me."

"He is right here!"

"Lol no."

"Why are you even the leader of this team."

"Because I am cool and mighty?"

"Just shut it, baka."

"Yeah, says the true baka."

Seeing that negotiating with Kara failed, Celeb tried to oust Will himself. "Kid, go away, I know you want a touching reunion, but—"

Will waved, hushing Celeb.

"Uri," He said. "Don't worry about me. Look at the cards you got from your Shields. Give it some trust and all would be good. Look, it even shines in your Hand, daring you to use it."

So, as Will said, a now rather joyous Uri looked at his Shields.

Delight and excitement filled his heart. _Could it be? I can actually do this?_

"Uri can do this! Uri uses Strike…" Just as the boy laid down a card, he heard a voice, the voice of Spunky Boy, full of the power of the ocean.

_You shall loose. _

_But Uri…_

"Should…" _I…still Duel? Do I still play to win? But Spunky said…his command… _

"Should? But you are a Duelists. Why are you here?"

"But Uri…" _Do I Duel for Spunky or do I Duel for myself? When I play, do I enjoy the game itself? What am I doing?_

"Uri, you are a person even newbies like me look up to. Look, you have a plethora of friends, many of them are right here, inside your Deck."

"Still…" _Friends? But Spunky…are the creatures truly my companions? Yes, Hogan had been with me for a long time, I can't deny that. Yet my Deck is a tool of my leader and I fight at his command? _

"Then look at me, a newbie beyond all newbies, who

"Some mysterious being told me that I should tell you one thing, and that is…you can't let me down."

"Ha?"

"As awkward as that sounds, don't forget you are the one who has all the cards that is necessary to win. Wait, not just win, but demolish. Say, how long did it take you to forget this wonderful Deck?" Will pointed at the thick pile of cards, aka Uri's Deck, speaking mysterious words. "

_I…I did try to make the bestest Deck that I can…but… _"It took Uri a good while…?"

"Then make sure it pays off, yes? A Deck that took a good while to make is always

"Yes, as Illia says, trust in your Deck for it is part of you." The white haired boy said.

"B-but Uri…I…" _I can't even trust myself now! How do I trust that Deck…?_

"Don't worry, because I am here! I have came all this way to support your frail heart."

Uri facepalmed. "You know how stupid you sound, Will? By the names of all the Leviathan, Uri has never never NEVER need anyone to support Uri's…" _But do I? Do I need it? Support…?_

Will stood his ground. "Yes, supporting is necessary. I have played so much and so far, everyone that I seen basically dwiddles down toone thing, Dueling is lonely. It is said that Dueling is the most friendly of all games, yes? At first, I don't get it. Dueling is like being in solitude against an enemy. You alone are solely responsible for your own actions and there is no one to offer condolence or advice. Then I saw and I knew. Duel Field exist to repel those who doesn't care. But to those who actually gives a crap, a simple barrier is nothing as Flora had showed."

_Actually Flora doesn't give a crap! _Uri wanted to yell that back at the boy. _And she is a friggin Regent! Regent are monsters! They are pinnacle of Dueling! They know things about this game that you and I will never know! Don't compare her to us like that! I…ah! How do I even begin to tell you…_

"Uri. You look angry." Will smiled. "That is a horrible frown that you had on your face, but I like this far better than despair. Yes, even when you are angry, you seems to be more lively, I mean more…you."

_Uri…I…look angry? But I haven't been angry… _Uri touched his face with both hands, eyes growing bigger. His face was warm, flustered, and surprisingly…a bit wet. _I am indeed…pissed off. Yes, quite so. Ha, ha ha, how did that happen? I had never became this angered before…? Am I…crying?_

Will placed a hand on Uri's shoulder. "Then dry your tears, buddy, for there is one thing I want to tell you."

Uri rubbed his eyes with his sleeves and then yelped in pain—his raincoat was still on him. "Ahh…" The Water Duelist cooed, pulling down those plastic material from his shoulder and then using them to wipe those saline droplets from the corner of his eyes.

Will watched, but his eyes was fixated on his friend.

"What did you want to say to me?" When those tears were dried, Uri asked.

"I believe in you."

"Ha?" Once again Uri was dumbfounded, his thick blue eyebrows raising in a curve that Will had never seen before, which prompt his laughter, but he took control of himself quickly. And then William Play continued.

"I believe you! I believe the one who gave me Transmorgrify and…and who taught me that Water matters. I believe that you can Duel like a boss, like she who stood by you at this moment, swing forth with her Ultimate Galaxy. Uri, I believe you, in your ability understand the situation, and the ability to push beyond the words that bind you! I believe in you!"

"But…Uri…" The Water Duelist began, biting his lips. "Uri was commanded…Uri don't know who to believe now…"

"Then trust me. I may be a stupid little brat or a troll as Illia called me. But believe me, I do have great confidence in knowing good folks, and you are definitely capable of doing what you want. After all, you did give me Transmogrify. What does that, by itself, means?"

"It means…" _To morph, to reincarnate. _Uri bit through his lips. Blood ran down his chin, mixing up with his tears, which had ran once again. _Time to grow up, Uri… _"Time to grow up, you are right, Spunky. Time it is."

Will watched as Uri made his final struggle, struggle to come to a resolution.

The young Ocean's Twelve unbuttoned his raincoat. "Time to change, time to evolve. Uri…no, I am no longer who that I was." The oversized plastic jacket slip off from his slender shoulders. "Those who were Uri's friends had forsaken U…me. I, Uri will win, don't worry, I WILL. I will win this even if I have to become another person with another persona! I am not going to loose, Will! That is a promise, and it shall not be broken!"

"I knew it, Uri, welcome back to the Duel." Will slapped Uri's back, making a horrendous crack that almost threw the boy into his own Shields.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making us worried of course." The white haired boy pointed over his shoulder, where two Duel Fields away, Regent Flora had both hands over her mouth, eyes transfixed on the two.

"Thanks then, Will!" Uri grabbed Will's hand.

"No, thanks to you, Uri!"

"Is this a stupid soap opera?" Celeb mumbled to himself as the two boys (or is it?) hold hands, taking turns yelling out some cheesy lines. "Sometimes life is like that."

Uri looked up, where above the barrier of the Duel, a set of mobile cameras flew, rolling and watching.

He raised a finger (index of course), and shouted.

"I am done with you, Spunky Boy. Thanks for everything you have provided, but now I shall play not for you or the Eleven, but for myself and my friends. Yes, I quit!"

At that, the contestants who heard it smiled.

Synd smiled. _So it is game for Celeb._

Celeb smiled. _So I win._

Karas smiled. _So I am one step closer to being a King._

Flora smiled. _So Uri is no longer bounded by his own faction it seems. Freedom has a price, but it is always worth it_.

Different people smiled for different reasons, but none could best that of Uri's, for liberation rekindled his passion.

And seeing that, Will smiled. He knew Uri had came back to himself. In great strides, he walked back into his own Duel, where his glowing hands picked up an equally bright Hand. The white haired boy looked through the cards in his possession, and knew that he could, in fact, easily deal with those creatures.

* * *

><p>Celeb quite joyous at the fact that his opponent called the quits, said, "Quit? Yeah, surrender is always a good choice."<p>

"No, I am not talking to you, moron." The Water Duelist's eyes lit like the sun reflecting on water. "But since you want me to reply that desperately, how about this? Proxion! Strike Back, Light. I discard Rolan."

A returned Shield bounced out of Uri's hand, emitting a glow of which one of the other cards in Hand swallowed. Then, as if descending from heaven's above, a golden sphere lowered itself slowly into the Battle Zone.

Proxion. Cost 7-Light-Strike Back:Light.

Uri hmphed with satisfaction. He drew a card, dropped a card into Mana, and then tapped 3. One of the tapped cards was of the Water Civilization.

_Yes_.

_Take this, Celeb._

"I cast Eureka Program!"

_~Flashback~_

…_Eureka Program. Spell. 3 cost, monochromatic water. Effect: Destroy one of your non-psychic creatures. Then, reveal cards from the top of your deck until you reveal a creature whose cost is exactly one more than the cost of the destroyed creature. You may put that creature into the battle zone. Then, shuffle your deck." Rossetta Tablet explained in their monotonous mechanical way. Then the Tablet dimmed, slowly but surely. _

"_That's right…but oh…yes, Duel I like." Uri muttered something. "So, Edo's gay buds, how's my spell?"_

"_This…Transmogrify?"_

_The Water Duelist grinned. "Pretty much, but more precise, can't be used defensively, and without Shield Trigger. Still, in the right Deck composition, this card will be beautiful. With this, I will kill Rolan." The card for Rolan bounced up into Uri's Graveyard. In effect, cards began levitating, flipping over before the Ocean's Eleven. _

_Cards like Olzekia, Bronze Arm Tribe and other creatures make a quick appearance as the Deck turned itself inside out. And then, the it stopped. _

_Cyber G Hogan. _

_All the revealed cards slid back into the bottom of the Deck automatically, then the Tablet projected the creature's hologram. A rather big, blue metallic piece of gat gundam like existence appeared. It raised both of its fisst._

_The top two cards of Uri's Deck flew into his Hand, where he took a look, then put them into the Battle Zone…_

_~End of Flashback~_

The Water Duelist did what a Ocean's Eleven was known best—hot sexy grins. Smiling he pointed at his own Light creature. "Destroy Proxion, and reveal Deck's top cards until Eureka! Cyber G Hogan!"

"I look at my top two cards." Uri took two cards into his Hand. "This…"

"What, got two spells?" Celeb chuckled as he observe the boy's face change slightly. "Don't worry, crap like that happens."

"No, you are wrong Celeb, Uri, I, just got…"

"What?"

Making a V sign with his hand, Uri placed it over his eye. "Well, let me put it this way. I can't really hope for anything better."

"First I put Geo Rebirth into the Battle Zone! I shall evolve it on G Hogan," An Alien Giant appeared, a great green mush treading on swirling galaxies. "Then, I put in a Jasmine, which I keep in the Battle Zone."

"This is what you called by can't hope for anything better?"

"Quite so, Geo Rebirth was all I was hoping for."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Fear not, this creature will not fail your expectations, as sir, you are not the only one with Rapid Reincarnation, Sir. Scum. I myself have one too. Oh yes, it was from one of those Shields you have broken."

Geo Rebirth, coming from the same series as Cosmo Cebu, people never really ever hear about it, as the fame of Cosmo Cebu Lambda the Superelectric took all the spot light, but in the hands of a good Duelist with a decent Deck, it does something spectacular.

"I shall use its effect, which reveals my Deck's top 3 cards! Another G Hogan!" Uri picked up one of those flipped cards and slid it like a surfer riding water under the Giant. "I put that G Hogan under Geo Rebirth!"

"And yeah?"

"I shall cast Rapid Reincarnation. I will kill my Geo Rebirth for…I have 8 Mana, so I shall put in Cyber G Hogan! At the same time, Rebirth's ability states that when it leaves the Battle Zone, I can put the creatures under it into the Battle Zone! Go, Cyber G Hogans!

"Th-Three G Hogans?" Celeb pursed his scrawny lips.

"Let's see how many of my top 6 cards would be creatures."

Top 1st and 2nd card into Uri's Hand.

Out came a thin sigil like creature. Two stringy arms of gold slowly rotated about. "Rolan!"

Then came a little Beast Folk, who deligently placed a pitch fork on its back. "Bronze Arm!"

"Not enough, again!"

Top 3rd and 4th card into Uri's Hand.

The golden sphere that came early appeared. "Proxion Prophet!"

A Beast Folk not unlike that of Bronze Arm burst from the ground, but it had some orange spikey hair of which wiggled. "Iron Arm Tribe!"

"And again!"

Top 5th and 6th card into Uri's Hand.

A Knight of which Celeb had used came forth, holding a gun of sorts. "Chief De Baula!"

And then…as Uri slapped down the last card into his Battle Zone, a Dragon emerged.

"Bolbalzak Ex?" This was the card that he earned when he won the Quiz along side of Will. A seven cost Dragon?

A heavily armored dragon with a blazing sword and shield with great emerald mechanical wings entered the Battle Zone. In a majestic roar, he spread his wings, and from the metallic groves came light that elongate into clean crisp pikes of which tapped into the banks of the boy's Mana.

Those tapped cards untapped in an instant.

"What?" "!" "That?" "Whoa." "Nice!" Came five exclaimations.

_Rednecks._ Flora thought. _That is Bolbalzak Ex for you. Untaps all the Mana when you put it into Battle Zone. Hm, I do have one of that in my Deck it seems. _

"Did it just miraculously untapped my Mana?" Uri exclaimed. "Wow, thanks, Bolbalzak Ex!"

Bolbalzak Ex roared, shaking the earth below it, and then it took one flap of which sent into the air.

"Bobo X." Will muttered. _A majestic name for a majestic dragon, indeed._

Uri, thrilled, continued his turn. "By the courtesy of Bolbalzak Ex, from Hand I summon Babelgenius. Well, by its effect, I may choose a creature and kill it, then revive a non evolution creature from that creature's owner's grave. Don't look at me with puppey eyes, I am not going to kill your Knights and give you another chance of cycling more Knights. Instead, I will use that effect on one of my Hogans and bring it back!"

Yes, the only thing he can hope for is a Kiryu Jives and a Cyber N World. One to make his creatures all Speed Attackers, the other rinsing that Grave and Hand, providing a chance…a chance to win.

Uri placed Cyber G Hogan back into the Battle Zone, calling out its effect. "Top two cards…please, let it be Cyber N Wo…"

Two cards bounced into his Hands, where he get to decide whether or not to use them.

Falconer and Genius Janit.

Two creatures that would be far better staying in Hand than in Battle Zone.

Uri stopped. These cards are…useless thrown into the Battle Zone like that…but wouldn't help him either if he put it back on the top of his Deck. So both entered the fray, with Janit throwing a Bloody Shadow back to the Hands of the Knights lover.

"Is it all?" Celeb smiled.

"Ye…" Uri frowned, sighing with grief. If he hadn't wasted so much turns sulking…

"No you are not done nor you are done for!" Will reminded Uri.

At the other side, Regent Flora grimaced. _It is not that easy, kid, Uri is running of cards._

Will lost tracked of the cards Uri cycled, but Flora didn't. 40 cards to begin with, 10 cards into beginning of phase of Shields and Hands. That leaves 30. Then 10 cards in Mana, 2 cards in Grave (Proxion, Rapid Reincarnation) . 18 left. Then counting the 3 cards still in the boy's Hand along with 11 creatures in Battle Zone, that leaves a measelly 4 cards in the Deck. Once Uri draws them, it is game over.

Flora shuddered at the thought of Uri completely removing the cards of his Deck. Yes, the price of loosing by Decking Out is, as though burnt by the flames of UGU, self immolation. Of course, that only meant that he had 4 turns left.

However, Uri still have some chance.

Yes.

Chief Debaula had given Uri back a spell from his Grave, of which he choose, Eureka Program. That was his trump all along. He couldn't give that up at this moment.

_After all, I still have yet one more of those! With so little cards left, it should be easy to get my last Hogan and desired creatures. _

"Break it or make it." He muttered. These were the words of White One, the ones he allegedly uttered in the Ketou against the Annihilator. "All or nothing."

Interestingly, he started the turn with 7 cards in Mana. Now he had 10, all from the Metal Arm Tribes of Bronze and Iron.

His constant actions slimmed the Deck to a few cards, but aside from that, Uri knew that G Hogan was among them, which meant he could cast the spell. Yes, in these remaining cards are the cards of Hogan and N World (of which this card had been revealed once before by the effect of the first Eureka Program casted this turn). If Eureka Program can net me a G Hogan, which it should, I will have rebalanced my Grave and Deck. Sadly, I don't have a 5 cost creature, or else I can just directly bring N World out with this spell.

Yes, he could cast Eureka Program.

Will, somehow catching the grin of determination on his friend, shuddered. That smile he had saw before. That smile was the same he saw when Subaru ended his turn against Regent Cheer, and everyone knew how that ended. Subaru almost died, and perhaps…this newly found friend would perish in this very Duel?

Yet, he felt peace. _Let Uri work his magic. He is of the Water faction, one that controls the flow of games. Perhaps luck is on his side? Yes, I believe you, Uri, and bring it on!_

And so Uri did. He had to hit Cyber G Hogan, which hopefully will hit that singular Cyber N World. This was his last chance.

"Tap 3 Mana, and cast Eureka Program." He tapped 3 Mana to cast his Trump Spell. "I choose to kill Rolan. This will allow me to reveal my Deck until I hit a 8 cost creature and…"

Immediately the boy regretted his decision and leaked a exclaimation in whisper.

"Oh…holy sea urchin sashimi…"

_How can I…How can I forget!_

The Water Duelists shuddered…when he reformatted his Deck before this round, he took out a Cyber G Hogan. That meant there were only 3 Cyber G Hogan in this Deck of his. Yes, now he remembered—in order to put in Spell Del Finn, Uri took one out.

Then, this spell had gone to waste. Yes, utter waste.

Cards began to flip, revealing…a Gaia's Roar. Cost 5.

Next…Aegis. Cost 5.

Next…huh? What?

The spell Eureka Program sang in a language few understand, and what it was that it had completed its job. When the ripples form and a gate materialize is when it had found a creature it can bring out. Yes, it struck a card. A card that could be used. A creature that can be put into Battle Zone.

Uri's mouth fell open. _Wait, Eureka Program worked? What did it hit? _

As he was about to take a better look, a blast pushed him back. Steam rushed out like fire from a dragon's throat uncompanied by a different D-Wave, one that no one had felt before.

Truly no one saw it coming until they felt that strange tingle that rode along their skin.

Like a clean chirp of a chime in a quiet morning in a monastery, something drew everyone's attention. Something clicked, and at that moment, all eyes were cast in that direction, and what those eyes saw was steam.

Yes, it was a pillar of steam, so great and in such an abundance that they saw it through the misty rain. It shot up into the clouds, shattering a hole in it, blooming like a rose, then over took the rain clouds.

No one knew what the pillar of steam meant, but those whose naked eye witness the felt the shaking of ground immediately after, and then came the D-Waves.

D-Waves that moved like waves.

Tsunami like.

Unstoppable.

Duel Field in the vicinity shimmered as D-Waves interfered with each other, destroying at places and resonating at others.

In Yami's words, 'unexplained D-Wave production that introduced unpredictable reactions in proximity of great severity.'

In Jey's words, 'this is freaking amazing.'

It doesn't matter who was the observer, what they saw and felt was something new.

And then something, something the World had never seen came into being.

To Uri's utter amazement, this card was the one that Will gave him, but utterly different at than the Will so often rely on. This one resembled a Leviathan…no, it is a Levithan.

Then to other's astonishment, the slender white Leviathan raised its head, showing some colourful glowing stones that resembled pyramids with a triangle bottom embedded in its ocean blue hides.

But no one could be as astonished as Uri, for this creature, head bowed, spoke into his mind.

_So you are the one._

"I…" The boy in rain coat could not thing of anything.

_Do not talk, boy, for talking is meaningless. _

_Do not ask me who I am, for I am but a harbinger, ones to bestow the crown to the rightful owners of the world._

_For we are undefinitive, but yet we exist, for we need no reason to be._

_We are the reason why the world is how it is, for my kind defines the boundaries of this world. _

_I came only to answer your resolution, for everytime you fall, you shall stand back up with greater resolve._

_Hark my name, for they call me –._

Slowly but surely, the boy read the name of the card outloud.

"Aegis."

* * *

><p><strong>Ding! 30 Minutes is up.<strong>

**Summarization:**

**Celeb vs Uri: **

**Turn 7-Uri put Prophet Proxion. Uri cast Eureka Program, put Cyber G Hogan, Geo Rebirth Universe, Jasmine, cast Rapid Reincarnation, put Cyber G Hogan, Cyber G Hogan, Cyber G Hogan, Rolan, Prophet Proxion, Iron Arm Tribe, Bronze Arm Tribe, Chief Debaula, Bolbalzak Ex, summon Babelgenius Demonic Dragon, put Cyber G Hogan, Falconer the Hidden Blade, Genius Janit the Hidden Mist, cast Eureka Program, put ! 2$%&$-_-**

**Synd vs Flora**

**Turn 6-Synd cast Miraculous Plague. Flora summon Cocco Lupia, Shadow Sword Yagyuu Dragon.**

**Calculation:**

**Karas: 2 points**

**Will: 23 point**

**Rook, you may commence your sixth turn. **

* * *

><p>"Well, well, Karas, I guess that's quite a turn." Will said, eyes sparkling. "21 points!<p>

"Wait, when did you come back?" Karas squinted.

"Oh I left early enough. I can't afford to miss pawning you now can't I?"

"You try that, faggot. But of course, this game is over!" Karas was spitting.

"So you try, so you try." Will used his Hand as a fan. "It is getting cooler, oh well, I am kinda wet."

"You are doomed so I would have a little mercy and not using those points. How about, Bell Hell Jackson attack first? Nah, I will do this instead. Death Proof, attack!"

"What did we say about being nice? Shield Trigger." Will shook his head. The first Shield that shattered emitted an eerie pulse.

Karas grimaced. "What DNA Spark?"

"What do you think?"

"Che. Where did that come from?!"

"Nowhere. It is just my good luck apparently. Oh wait, my Deck never really fails me."

"Huh, next turn, you are dead."

Will shook his head slowly. "Not quite so. Something I learn about playing Duel Masters is that I should prepare myself for the worst. I think this merits the most dire of situations. Thus, at for the hint of my benevolent hinter, I cast Apocalyse Day from Shields." The boy dropped a card into his Grave. It was…a blast.

6 cost. Destroy all creatures if there are more than 6 creatures in the Battle Zone.

The bomb came. Yes, a nuclear blast. Will turned himself sideways,

As the light receded, an unsettled Karas stared at his opponent acrossed a very much cleared Battle Zone, but Will's focus was else where. "Ah, well, my turn, but I will save the rest of my points. For now, let's watch that Duel, for that creature is beautiful, and very very fitting of him."

And at that, Will said no more, eyes on Uri's Duel.

Flora did the same,simply placing her Hands face down. She reached for a visor and clipped it to her Limit Breaker, where the transparent film sparkled to life. It self updated, revised a bit of its own data, lining up numbers, then refreshed itself, cleaning everything off the slate, leaving a clear view of Uri's Duel.

"That creature…detect record?" She twisted a tiny node on the high tech gear, zooming on the Leviathan.

'No data base.' The letters tagged it.

"Interesting." Regent Flroa tapped her Limit Breaker again. "Link me to Professor Yami, Charity."

"Regent Flora, I was just watching your game. But yes, Yami on the line."

"This is Professor Yami."

"This is Jey."

"Jey go away, this doesn't concern you." Yami commanded with a commanding tone.

"But I wanna hear her voice!" Jey begged over the intercom

"Nope, go away, or else you will have to do my laundries."

"The laundries! Please no!"

"Then listen and go away. Do something."

"If you say so. Farewell Regent Flora, it was nice knowing you. Goodbye life, it was great living you."

"Nice to meet you, Jey." Flora replied.

"SHE REPLIED ME! HA, HAHA, HA—!" Jey's voice stopped abruptly, followed by some intense beating sound.

"Sorry, Flora, that was unintentional. I will have him watched closely. But yes, what's the urgency?"

"Wait, Professor, I am scanning it right now."

"It?"

"Yes, an unknown creature."

"Interesting. Image received. Ah, a Leviathan I presume."

"Seems to be. But something seems remarkably off."

"Really?"

"I am sending over the D-Wave readings. They spike at all the wrong places."

"Ha, this? Wow, that is strange indeed. Hm, give me a min or two, have to match it to…"

"Yes?"

"But this can't be? Coincidence?"

"Professor Yami, I don't believe I understand your point."

"Regent Flora, do you know that Cities' Core emits D-Wave? Or at least there are a similar wave emitting entity within them that help maintain the functions of one."

"Really? That I've never heard of."

"Well, don't worry about that. Ignorance is sometimes bliss. But listen to this."

"Okay."

"This creature you just scanned, it has the same signature crest reading in the D-Wave pattern it emits."

"Same with?"

"Same with the ones we can register from the Cores of the Cities…!"

* * *

><p>Just as Flora was having her heated discussion with Yami, things had taken a change in Uri's Duel. Aegis was about to make a move.<p>

The Leviathan's eyes opened, looking into the field of Knights. 'Begone', its pupils seems to say. Aegis raised its head, its sleek white head pointing at Celeb, and then, spread something that resembled a fin from the side of its body. When it did so, something washed over the Battle Zone.

It came like a tsunami, yet far more powerful than the alleged King Tsunami.

The Knights, the Cybers, Hunters, the Aliens, and all the others, inevitably pulled, dragged, and thrown back. But it wasn't into the Grave. It was the Deck they were headed, of which began to shuffle until every last one returned.

Aegis spread his other fin, and cards began to fly out from the tops of the Decks into both side's Hands in the exact number it returned. Once again, the populated Battle Zone was empty, but now, in each person's Hands were dozens of cards, all ready to pounce again. The only difference was the number of cards in the Mana. 10 vs 6, a gap that couldn't be easily bridged.

Aegis settled, and Uri ended his turn, mouth still agaped.

With 7 Mana, Celeb could merely cast a Heaven's Gate, throwing out two Nero Gryphis along with a Bloody Shadow, but nothing more.

It was again Uri's turn.

In his Hands are plenty of creatures, but there was only one that Uri really needed.

"Charge a Mana, then summon Cyber N World."

The Cyber Command came, grabbing bothside's Hands with an icy torrent. The cards spun, falling upon the Deck. Then, the Graveyard keeled, dumping its contents back, where it shuffled, as though liked Aegis' effect, but returning, this time, 5 cards into each side.

Now that his Deck is full again, Uri already knew what to expect in his Deck. A Spell Del Finn. Yes, he had just drawn the Apollonius Dragon, and now the Shuffle placed it right back into the Deck. Also in his Hands is a Eureka Program, at the courtesy of the wonderful Cyber N World.

_I could get Spell Del Finn out! I can, I can I can! _

_But yet…doing so…would mean…_

"I…" Uri suddenly hesitated. He had his fingers holding on tight on a card, one that would complete his play, but he also couldn't bring himself to that.

Yes, doing so would mean the death of Aegis.

_Worry not, for if it is what you wished for, I am ready to sacrifice myself for the greater good._

"Aegis…" Uri raised a hand that held his Trump card high and read to be used

"What, boy, raising your hand wouldn't win the game for you, you know."

"You are right, Celeb. Thank you for the suggestion. Eureka Program. Aegis."

Spell Del Finn cometh.

Will had saw this mythical beast once, but it was used by Cheer then and seeing it again would've gave the white haired boy the worst case of pulsie, but it didn't. This creature, so glorious and silent, stood watch over the entire Battle Zone, and in such silence, came a web of golden threads, one that tore the cards out of Celeb's Hands and flashed them above his Shields.

Celeb had great cards.

"Shame, you can never use them now." The little boy named Uri winked mischeiviously as he wiped some noexisting sweat off his forehead.

* * *

><p>Other than Blockers, Celeb could not supply anything into the Battle Zone. A Saint Gregorias picked up its Shields and another Bloody Shadow dashed about, but they too couldn't offer much. Yet, Celeb had two Double Breakers. Uri only had one Shield left.<p>

"Hahaha, I shall break that last Shield of yours and then win the game!" The member of Warsaw Squadron saw victory at hand. "First Nero, Final Break!"

"But you can't. Shield Trigger, Warning Spike."

A 2 cost spell, one that can stop a side from attacking or blocking. One mere Shield Trigger to stop a plethora of mighty creatures.

"Ah, you got lucky!" Celeb spat, raging at the failure to win.

"Actually no, I have Falconer in Hand, I would've survived anyhow." Uri corrected Celeb. "Then it is my turn. Of which I shall start with drawing a card, then place one into my Mana Zone. 11 cards, which meant, I shall start with a summon of Chief Debaula, which return my spell, Warning Spike to my Hand. Then I summon Bolbolzak Ex. Untaps my Mana like magic, and then shall cast my lovely Spikes. Next, it will be Kiryu Jives, Gaia's Roar. Yes, enjoy."

When Uri's assault came, it came hard and powerful for it was backed by the power of Kiryu Jives the Roar of Gaia. Celeb's Knights could only watch as they were clamped down with great force by the effect of a 2 cost Spell, completely eradicating their existence.

Uri pointed to Celeb.

"Spell Del Finn, Double Break! Then Cyber N World Double Break. Bolbalzak Ex, Double Break, I mean Final Break. Kiryu Jives, Todomeda."

And then, the Black Green Red creature smashed into Celeb, treading those broken Shields, all nullified by the existence by the glory of Spell Del Finn.

* * *

><p>And the game was over.<p>

_Good job!_

Will saw something on Flora's face, something that he had rarely seen.

A smile.

No, not like that of Hana's empty ones, Illia's eccentric ones, Storm's sadistic ones, or Cheer's cheerful ones.

It was a flash, something that twinkled in the night, bright and true.

Flora had watched the entirety of the trios of turns without blinking. Uri had wraught a miracle by the call of his friend. What Will had, in the end, achieved, was something she couldn't. Yes, it is exactly what she wanted to be able to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Ding! 35 Minutes is up.<strong>

**Summarization:**

**Celeb vs Uri:**

**Turn 8-Celeb cast Heaven's Gate, put Nero Gryphis and Nero Gryphis, summon Bloody Shadow and Bloody Shadow. Uri summoned Cyber N World, cast Eureka Program, put Light Divine Dragon Spell Del Finn.**

**Turn 9-Celeb summon Saint Gregorias, Chief Debaula, Uri cast Warning Spike. Uri summoned Chief Debaula, Bolbalzak Ex, Kiryu Jives Gaia's Roar, cast Warning Spike. Uri Todomeda.**

**Synd vs Flora**

**Turn 7-no action**

**Calculation:**

**Karas: 12 points**

**Will: 31 points plus 10 from victory over Celeb. 41 points total.**

**Rook, you may commence your seventh turn. **

* * *

><p>"Well, 31 points. Oh wait, I mean 41 points. What do you know." Will looked at his Hand. "Use 5 points to bring out a Hustle Castle, then 8 points for a Roar of Jack. 41-13 is 28. How about, 2 points for Jasmine, then another 2 points for an additional Jasmine? I draw 2 fo them. 24 points left. Ah, how about Saint Castle? 22 points left. Jasmine again! Three Jasmine for the fun of it. How about 8 again for a Roar of Jack? Draw a card, and oh, sweetness! Of course, 12 left for Invicinble Operation."<p>

Three Jasmines formed a ring, hands in hands and danced to some inaudible tribal music, but to Will, their giggles were the best choir he could hear.

Karas however, isn't so happy. "Celeb, you piece of s***! How dare you loose! Argh, morons everywhere. I use 7 points for Olzekia, which I destroy!"

"Sword of Ace and Roar of Jack."

Will's opponent threw down one last card. "5 left for Hand of Reaper to kill that Invincible Operation! Synd, you better do something amazing, or pull something out our arse!"

"Stupid Celeb, and I thought he was cool." Synd sighed. "Time to punish you, little girl. Let me see. I do have some interesting cards to play. With 8 Mana, how about this? Death March! It is a Reaper with 1 cost. Yep, that means I can attack this turn. You have how many Shields? Oh right. Now, Emergency Typhoon. Draw 2 discard one, where I will throw away a Triple Mouth. Cool, since I drew another Death March, which…meant…I should summon that too over Triple Mouth from my Graveyard.. Yep. Control can destroy any kinda Decks. Now, Hide and Seek to end off my Summoning phase. I choose Yagyuu Dragon. And then, I will discard it since you have only 1 card left anyhow."

"So attacking?" The young Regent held her head high. "It is 10 points after all if you win."

"Which is a given. Why else would I need 2 Death March? First Death March, attack!"

One Shield down, four more to go.

"Death March again!"

The second Death March charged, taking out another Shield. Only three left.

"Marrow Ooze, break her third Shield!"

Marrow Ooze, being a 1 cost blocker, rammed it self into a transparent wall, splattered, but still breaking it.

"That was lame." Flora conclude. Shards of her Shield flew about, but when she held her Hand out, they resumed their indentities as cards.

Flora decided it was her time as well. With a card drawn, she explored her options. 4 cards in her Hand. Perfect.

"First, I will drop a card into Mana. I have 7 Mana, of which I shall start with the summoning of the Dragon Wizard. Arise, Romanesk."

A magic engravment appeared, filled with runes. The runes hummed, breaking into a fireworks of gold, green and crimson sparks. From the sparks came Romanesk.

The brilliantly colored Dragon Wizard raised her head, allowing the beautiful hair to flow down her slender neck. She was kneeling on the ground as she materialized under the commander power of the Regent, eyes glittering behind the golden visor that held her face deep within.

"When I put Romanesk into the Battle Zone, I can do this." Regent Flora took the first four cards on the top of her Deck and threw them into her Battle Zone, where the Dragon Wizard opened her gorgeous wings and send them into her Mana Zone.

"4 cards into Mana!" Synd exclaimed. "But t-that means…"

"There are now 11 cards in my Mana Zone. 4 are tapped." "Then, I cast Sound of the Crying Soul." Flora tapped 3 Mana for it. Somehow, Will thought that card was very fitting. Perhaps so did Uri, as he winked rapidly at the sound of that spell. "I name a race, which shall be Apollonia Dragon. I search my Deck, which only shows one, Spell Del Finn." Cards flew as she quickly shuffled her Deck and placed the golden Dragon ontop.

"Ryu…?" Romanesk made a sound, sniffing the air about. "Ryuuuu?"

"Then…Sanctuary of Mother." Flora tapped the remaining three cards. "This will be fun. I—"

"RYUU!? RYYUUU!" The Dragon Wizard craned her pale necks, cooing some words. "RYU!"

"Romanesk into Mana…oh for Nera's sake, Romanesk, please, keep your voice down? You are…" Flora finished casting the spell. "Well, out of the Battle Zone you go, shush!"

"RRRRRYYYYUUUUUUU…."

"Interrupting my train of thoughts…"

"UUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….."

"Well, out of the Battle Zone you go, shush!"

Poof! Romanesk entered the Mana Zone tapped.

"What a noise maker. Do every Dragon makes weird roaring cries?" Flora facepalmed. "Hypus…that creature does it everytime it appears? How do anyone even live with that."

Of course, she forgot there was someone more annoying than her Dragon in front of him. "What? Go on with it!"

"Sorry, I shall swap in Balga Raizou, over 2 Bolshack NEX and Yagyuu Shadow Sword Dragon." Flora took a card out from her Mana Zone. "Balga Raizou the Super Heavenly Nova, come to the Battle Zone!"

Clouds burst from with in the Duel Field, covering the entirety. And when it dissipated a few seconds later, a dragon, long slender, and bulging with power, looked down upon the Battle Zone with a pair of squinting eyes silently. It was a good thing this Dragon stayed quiet for its very breath shook the earth below the two Duelists.

"Well then, quiet Balga Raizou, attack Death March! And then Meteor Burn 3."

Balga Raizou attacked, bursting glowing comets into the arc of the Duel Field. Meteorburning puts the three Dragon under it into the Grave, which then the comets smashed onto the top of Flora's Deck, revealing of Spell Del Finn, Cocco Lupia, and Sound of the Crying Soul.

A Deathmarch vaporized, but before it did, Synd threw a Ninja into Battle Zone. "Ha, Ninja Strike 4. Dark Sanji, destroy Cocco Lupia."

"Ha, is that it? My turn." Synd took initiative. "I shall cast Terror…on…that Dragon…oh."

The card didn't shine, nor did D-Waves emit. It stood, still as wood and dead as stone, a silent prove of Spell Del Finn's work.

Regent Flora flicked a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Yes, in case you didn't notice, you may not cast Spells. And of course, Spell Del Finn's effect states that you have to show me your Hand."

Synd stopped, looked surprise. That look, however, changed rapidly as he offered his Hand, where he began to laugh in great relief.

"Then…Ha, well then, if you insist. Flora, take a look at this." His Hand revealed itself to the Regent, and of it, there were 2 spells and 1 creature, but that sole card, the Creature, is a proper removal card of which does remove Spell Del Finn from the field of silence it drops upon the opponent.

"Aqua Surfer on Spell Del Finn! Ha! You only have 7 Mana left! Not enough to bring it back!"

"Douche."

"Ha?"

"You are an utter moron, and I believe that you have proved it well."

"What? Is not Aqua Surfer taking out Spell Del Finn an excellent move!?"

"Not at all."

"Yeah, tell me about why not? Oh never mind ye majesty. And if you want to win by attacking my Shields, well, look, I have Piers in my Hand! You now can't really think you can get through all those Shields to beat me."

"But I can. Read the Race of Balga Raizou." Flora looked across, where Uri stood, eyes beaming. "It is quite easy to miss. At least I missed it at first glance."

"What, of course it is a friggin Earth Dragon. Samurai, okay, old ancient race. And yes, it is also a Phoenix, but…p-phoenix!?"

"Of course. M-o-r-o-n." She raised one card over her head. Brilliance gathered, forging a halo that seemed to be of molten metal, where radiation of visible electromagnetic radiation imprint the shape of a ring within the retina of each pair of eyes that watched.

Will gasped. Light was being pulled towards it at an alarming speed.

How would he know?

Simple, the world around him dimmed as the barrier itself lost its shine against this raising body of pure energy. The other Duelist fell to their knees, including the two youngsters, panting for breath and clutching their chests. Somehow, even D-Wave failed to escape the vortex where the gravity of the summoning is made apparent in front of the multitudes.

"No! Please!" Synd realized his mistake. "Please, Regent! I know I have faulted you, pleas—"

"Evolution, my trump, Yuna the Ultimat Galaxy Universe, on Balga Raizou."

As to echo her call, the

Millions of years ago, it was her who stood against Thanatos, a living Black Hole, her long lost father, in hope of bringing back light for the world she treasures.

Hundreds of thousands of years ago, she stood hand in hand with the manifest of Death against the ancient regals of the world.

Tens of thousands of years ago, the Ultimate Phoenix was awakened by her youngest offspring of which the lineage of the Balga were preserved to fight against the forces of Original Heart.

Yuna the Ultimate Galaxy Universe formed above, sheltering her master and all that is below with watchful ambience, where its aura shall not be easily neglected.

As an angel, a being descended, her hair strands of golden feather, of which wrapped the Dragon in a gentle curdle, and such, lifting it, transforming it, and gave the dragon a new façade, one that was, that is, and that will be.

Transcendence, glorious, and perfect.

The Ultimate phoenix shimmered up above like a second sun, and then, from the sun, came not gentle rays nor comfort of warmth, but the chill of an imminent doom.

Aflamed with the wrath of her master, it poised itself, ready to strike.

"Ultimate.  
>Galaxy.<p>

Universe.

Attack.

Meteorburn.

Victory."

"- - - - -!" A soundless scream accompanied by the quiet shattering of the barrier richocceted silently.

She turned around, just to see her lonely shadow reach across the crackling grounds, projected by the golden flames of human combustion. _Noobs and Morons exists and there are too many of them. _Flora moved her hand, waving, and saw her shadow waving back. Then she saw two folks, two person she called her teammates standing right next to the head of her black self. They both beamed, brightly, sharing the same joy, the joy of witnessing their teammates climbing against the tides of the games to win.

And a thought ran through her.

_Yes, there are noobs in my team, but such noobs they are that in the end, it was they who gave me the hand. _

In that moment, Flora made up her mind. She will write a letter tonight to Regent Hypus.

Yes, she shall.

And then she gave Will a thumbs up.

Will grinned. _That…was perfectly done_.

In a way, Will didn't take notice until the game was over, where Flora had already secured her game with an Ultimate Galaxy Universe.

"My turn to crush you, Karas." He said, grinning.

And yes, it is a prophecy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ding! 40 Minutes is up.<strong>

**Summarization:**

**Synd vs Flora**

**Turn 7- Synd summoned Death March Reaper Puppet, cast Emergency Typhoon, summoned Death March Reaper Puppet, cast Hide and Seek. Flora summons Romanesk, cast Sound of Crying Soul, Sanctuary of Mother, put Balga Raizou the Super Heavenly Nova and Spell Del Finn.**

**Turn 8- Synd summoned Aqua Surfer. Flora summoned Ultimate Galaxy Universe. Ultimate Galaxy Universe meteorburns. **

**Calculation:**

**Karas: 5 points**

**Will: 6 points plus 10 from victory over Synd. 16 points total. **

**Rook, you may commence your eighth turn.**

* * *

><p>Karas knew the end of his race will be close. Will had turned the tide and the end of the table was now at his side. He would need…but he only had 5 points. 5…<p>

He can hoped the boy don't have anything use ful to boost. "So little!? Only 5? Not even enough for the Terror Pit in my Hand! Of course, if you, Will, couldn't win this turn…"

"Then it will be a draw." Will shrugged. "But it wouldn't."

Karas's face twisted. "Listen to yourself, so ignorant. Do you know what I can do? I can summon blockers! Amigo then Death March, and another Death March!"

"If I only have 1 point, I might be able to satisfy you," _Why had it come to this? But it shall end here. _Will shook his head. _One Blocker is by far not enough, especially against his Hand. _"16 points. Enough. Invicincible Operation. Destroy 3 more Shields…oh wait, you only have two left. Shame."

Watching his last two Shields vaporized, the man shouted. "You still can't win! It is a draw! Ha!"

The boy tapped his forehead. "Sometimes, I don't like people calling me a troll, but I guess this one of those days where I will utterly enjoy that title. I have some points left, and with 1 point…go Gal Fal!"

"What?"

"Just a little nickname for Galaxy Falcon Fortress, 1 cost, and all my Hunters gain Speed Attacker. Now, Imma attack with Jasmine!"

"Block that!"

"Wait, Karas, if you blocked it, then you know, it will be my Invincible Operation attacking. Trust me, he is not a creature whose fist you would like to kiss."

The boy's opponent gave up. "Argh…Amigo, not block."

"Wise. Now, Jack, whack him in his guts."

What happen next was that a Snow Faerie struck, and it struck hard, smacking Kara across his kisser. Something flew out from his mouth like tiny basballs, though that was expected. Then a very nice crouch drop kick from the little girl send him flying. As Karas disappeared, the barrier made by connected D-Waves fell apart, fading into diamond dust.

"That's for the gunshot you gave me, sucker."

15 seconds later, the announcement came.

* * *

><p><strong>William Play wins.<strong>

**Team William, Flora, and Uri, you now have permission to enter the gate to the next level. **

**Congratulations.**

* * *

><p>WHAOWHOAWHOA, IMPRESSIVE! DID YOU SEE THAT! NOW, MY DEAR AUDIENCE…<p>

The announcement came, but he wasn't listening to it.

Today, on the 46th Plate of Collossius a white haired boy stood.

His name was Will, short for William Play.

He glanced at a joyous Flora and an even more joyful Uri waving his hand like he had mercury poisoning (where you get intense seizures). It was his team after all, and they were great at what they do.

The white hair of the boy waltz with the silent flow of air, of which blew from the peaks of the Alps throw the neck of Old Italy into the realms of the Old Rome, where the famed plates of Collossius now still silently rotates. The night fell, signifying the end of the day, where a Sun of dusk set into the waters of Meditterrean. At the other side, the moon, like a quiet observant eye, watches from above, just peeking over the the darkened horizon.

A leaf dropped, and the boy cupped his hand, forming an area where it rest.

And then…

Will left.

Proceeding to the next round.

* * *

><p>F: "And yet, Will did nothing this round."<p>

W: "Hey don't blame me. I did play Karas with style."

F: "You don't call that style. You were getting owned."

U: "And we saved you."

W: "Thanks Flora."

U: "What about me? I did well too!"

W: "What's up with all the 'I's?"

U: "…"

F: "Thank Nera that you aren't going Uri Uri Uri anymore."

U: "Hey, I just want to show that I have changed. And afterall, I am probably homeless now, no need to keep playing in character."

W: "Homeless?"  
>U: "Yeah, I…might not be in Ocean's Eleven or Pacific's anymore."<p>

W: "Oh wow, shame."

U: "…gee, thanks."

W: "Look to the bright side, you can live with me now."

F: "Where do you live Will?"

W: "I…am homeless too."

U: "Then don't invite me to live with you!"

W: "I forgot."

F: "Enough about hobos."

W, U: "We are not hobos!"

F: "Whatever. Though Uri, interesting how you pulled an unrecorded creature out of your arse. I have never seen that thing before."

U: "It is Aegis, what are you talking about?

W: "But why didn't my Aegis do such amazing stuff?"

F: "Perhaps you used your Aegist wrongly?"

W: "I used him perfectly well!"

U: "Perhaps I used it perfectly wrong."

F: "Better wrong and right then."

W: *cries*

* * *

><p>…<p>

THE FIRST ONE STILL! HOW THE HECK DO THEY DO IT? OH WAIT, IT IS FLORA, SHE CAN NEVER GO WRONG. WELL, LOVE TO SEE ANY OTHER TEAM DO THAT, HUH? DON'T WORRY, AUDIENCE, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T CATCH THAT LIVE HUMAN TORCHING FUN, WE ARE HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT WE WILL BE PRODUCING A VIDEO ON ALL THE HUMAN COMBUSTION IN THE KINGDOM GAMES JUST FOR $99.99. YES, COMING TO YOU SOON.

* * *

><p>~One Day Later~<p>

Regent Hypus woke up and shot to the TV immediately where he turned on the Kingdom Game live feeds. Most of the cameras had not gone live yet, but one had, and it was showing the Hotel's lobby, where three figures sat together,

"Ma Flora had found herself friends!"

Hypus cried like a baby.

"She is all grown up, and soon she will marry someone (who is not me)!"

He was busily sniflying and digging for tissue when some one who sound like a broken stereo system blared in his ears:

"Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hypus, Hyper, Hyper, Hyper, Hyper, Hyper, Hyper, Hyper Hotness, Hyper Hotness, Hyper Hotness, Hyper Hotness, Hyper Hotness, Hot and Sexy, Hot and Sexy, Hot and Sexy, Hot and Sexy, Hot and Sexy, Ho—"

"WHAT!?" Hypus roared and the repeater of his title shut up. "Who are you!"

"I…I am a postboy?" The intruder tried to smile innocently, but his sweating face gave him a way.

Another postboy from Romania with the long name of Letme Sen Dthoselo Velyc Ardsbac Ktoho Kgko Ng was thrown into the wall.

"What. I don't remember we allow folks like you to come into "

"S-Sage Charity gave permission—"

"Then drop the mail and be off. I don't want to hear you say another word, m'kay?"

"I—" The postboy was about to reply when the evil glare from the Regent struck, forcing those words back. He dipped in an awkward bow, then ran off, crying for mama.

"Postal services these days…horrible." The Regent rambled. "If I only have a million dollars, I shall donate them all to upgrade that crappy hut of morons they call the post. Hm…so who is this from…ha? Flora?"

The Regent tore the mail open as though he wanted to eat it, then he read it.

_Dear friend and mentor of mine,_

_Firstly, I must thank you for your Dragons. Of course, as much as it shall break your heart, it is not my desire to use Dragons. Now that I have tried it, I know Dragons are not for me, for they could only be tamed by those that have a brave heart, one that cared both for himself and others around him._

_I don't have that temperament. _

_Secondly, it appears that supporting Noobs is like planting herbs. When you first drop the seeds into soil, they do nothing other than forcing you to water them everyday. Yes, a long and hideous chore, but before long, you will smell the gracious scent they give off. And yes, very soon, it is your dishes, your life, that would require them to suppor the flavors. _

_Life is good._

_With Noobs, it is even better._

_Well then, here is your Deck. It is great, though I am sure only you can bring out its epicness. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Flora._

_P.S. The Romanesk acts very weirdly when I summoned her. You should check on the poor thing._

_P.P.S. Is it true that friends can make you facepalm until your face is bruised? I felt like I squashed my face today from doing too many of them. _

Carefully, the Regent folded the paper and hid it in his pocket, tucking it away like a treasure.

"Of course, the only reason Princess will stir like that is because Ryu is alive."

He looked at the list of people who had recently been eliminated from the match (this is a spoiler), a crook climbed to the corner of his mouth.

"Chance, Ryu, and Clara." He read the chains of names. "Ah, so he is alive. Front will be disappointed."

Then.

From a far, someone yelled his name. "Hypus Hypus HypusHypushyhyhypus!"

Annoyed out of his skin, the Regent, sighing, yelled back. "What!"

"Hypus Hypus! W-We, we h-have—"

"What?!" Regent Hypus gritted his teeth.

"We have an emergency!"


	33. Chapter 33: Under the Moonlight

**Chapter 33: Under the Moonlight**

_This chapter is the deleted monologue of Subaru. It was originally after the next chapter, and thus I will keep the order of the chapters in the right way. Enjoy, and the next chapter shall be up. After all, you do need to know what happened, yes? :3 _

Night fell over the World, bring with it a chariot of waning glow that rode the raven sky with its slow but steady strides. The moons glow washed over the earth, sending plants into the Dark Cycle of their photosynthesis.

Above the Wall, the War had slowed, only bots and Duelist remained. The Nature Remnants retreated preparing for some skirmishes in the dark, but the Light civilizations glittered, sheeding light over the Duels that still commenced over the burning fields of war.

The Walls of Aeons was in fact, a dragon of brilliance in this coming darkness, unyielding, shinning ever brighter even as Silver Glory was burnt. Up upon it, the employees of DMRT grinned with hope. Reinforcements are on their way.

Centurus, the next stop for the Moon, stood still and silent, ghostly as its inhabitants had been emptied from within. Only 1/10th of the original population remained, and those were mostly of military personnel. Very soon, the City shall begin its march, as soon as Regent Flora returned.

As the Chariot rode over the Aegeon Sea, it saw a raising City, one that glowed with equal brightness, bursting from the depths of the waters. Neovena poked its head above water surface, breathing as the panels of its outher shell opened.

Then it came over the glorious gates of Berlina, an mega metropolis that were connected by a series of vein like cannels. Music flowed out of it like a stream of water, everlasting, enlightening, and entitled as the most lovely City ever conceived.

Below the Alps sat Collossius, complex and sophisticated in the way each of those Plates turn and twists. Folks watched as the moon over took the multitudes of stars in the cloudy sky, clouds generated from steam of the recent carnage above the 46th Plate. Kingdom Games? Yes, it had been quite a treat to the eyes. Even weather was changed to celebrate its awesomness.

The Moon moved on.

But still, a celestial object stayed behind, a man robed in white.

A shepherd raised his head and started as he saw that being stood adrifted.

"Wait." He told himself. "It must be a star or something."

Turning to look at it once more, it disappeared, leaving nothing.

"Ah, I was right."

**White One**

At Collossius it was 8 at night.

At the Premium Hall of Fame, time still yet cease to flow, forever showing light, forever holding back the progression of day.

I closed my eyes as the gates closed behind me with a click. Sighing, I dropped to my knees. To stay in the mundane world took its toll, draining me of a great proportion of D-Waves.

Yet, I had to do it. I had to check on Sekai, the land I longed, and the World, where those I cared for lived. A hand brought me to my feet, hands that were owned by a lady with hair of the ocean's wave. She led me to the water, steaming with minerals, and help me lower my exhausted body into the onsen.

Comfort struck me immediately, closing my eyes and slowing my mind, but yet, my heart was not lightened. The news was grim, and no one knew.  
>Yes.<p>

The world of the Remnants are coming to an end, and that will destroy the world as we know it.

How do I know?

The one who wraught this paradise had told me this.

Yes, Shangri La did.

And as I watched, I see humans scurrying about, busying themselves, not to prepare, but to hasten their doom.

My former friends, my Over Zeniths, scurried about, some working to perfect their skills, some honing their swords for war, some striving for peace, but only a few staying true to the original cause of its foundation.

Then there is Nera and his corp of unyielding companions. They stood strong in the West, but control is slipping away from their hold, for something gnawed at their base, removing those pillars they founded the World on one by one until it will collapse under itself.

And as I watched, body submerged in the onsen of heavenly goodness, I found that what Shangri La told me was true.

It is coming.

Thus, to prevent that certain doom that will be wraught by the hands of those who so desires power and vengeance, perhaps a lended hand will do good. And right now, at the Kingdom Games, my s…the one whom I cared about, struggled.

Thus I nudged him in the right direction.

I watched, and I knew.

I see each of you and to each of you a message I have left behind during my journey in the fresh of the night.

First, to you, Junas, my wonderful friend, it is the season of hunting, and your prey shall be caught.

Tsarah, you are faithful, yet don't let the flying fortress be your prison. You should be free, free from Silver Sky, free from your nightmare, and free to look for…_him._

Cyprus, worry not, for Alpha is waking from his sleep, and together you two can bring the Skyrians to new heights.

Front, you need to stop. The path you are traveling down is not a path that will end in prosperity for your people. Listen to your heart, listen to the flames of the Dragons, not the fake destiny that Desmond had wraught for you, for he only desires doom and nothing else.

Kage, he who possesses a rare trait among all the Dragon Lords, your patients has surpass my expectation. Hold Front back from his own demise, for your former High Lord, Desmond is a ruthless beast, about to renter the stag of Sekai.

Then you, Desmond, you are sneaky. I used to be unable to find you, but I now see. And I will act.

As for you, Regents, ye beings of bitter sweetness, you have brought me emotions that I cannot comprehend. Mixed feelings perhaps, but it is of Love X Hate.

Gnat, Junas is hunting for you, and your days are numbered.

Dryus, strictness beyond measure, when will you be able to see that your enemies are not hidden in Sekai? Your rash actions led to all your former comrade's desertation, leaving behind only Magna.

Bliss, you are a man who dare tread paths that others never touch.

Magna, you…keep walking in the light.

Hypus, I could still feel that you longed to return to your Nest, that you wished for the best of your kin. What you had done is all for the best of the Dragon Folks, even if they couldn't see it at all. Yet among all, other than forgiveness, you are waiting for your redemption, one that you hoped for since the Exile.

Flora, you are a beautiful being, and your father, my friend Uranos will be proud of your achievements. Brought up by Ace and Hypus, you were raised yet unspoiled. Beware of your goal though, for it could mean nothing but your own demise.

And then Lecter. Go on, preach and teach. They have to learn the meaning of Duel Masters before they could begin to save themselves from the end.

And what do you think, Cheer?

Ah, that is very true.

And then, perhaps it is time to reach out again.

My powers are limited, restricted by itself as I struggle to hold this Utopia in its place. But it is all worth it. Regret? No, Cheer, I do not regret anything…other than the two incidents…I…am not a faithful man or a loving parent.

You reminded me, Cheer, I had yet to spend some words with my…I shall aid him, for before the imminent apocalypse day, only he, by the help of his friends could stand before it.

**Will**

Fight for Rook was over.

Night has fallen.

We have won, and my teammates had already passed through those gates.

Yet, more of my friends remained behind, halted by the merciless rules of the Kingdom Games.

I saw in the fields beyond, sat all those who had lost today. They laid defeated, exhausted, and broken. Frowning, I searched the grounds, and finally located a triplet. No, not exactly twins, but they…

"Subar…" I mumbled. "I…have to go. Good luck."

Yet, I couldn't step through the gates. It would mean good bye, a good bye that will give me a sleepness night.

_Hinter: And yet you would not pass through those doors._

_Me: Is that you? I am unworthy, for it wasn't I who…won._

_Hinter: But it was. You showed the world there is one thing friendship can conquer._

_Me: No, it was their trust that won the day._

_Hinter: And yet trust comes from the little bonds you have between the three of you._

_Me: That…but look, another friend of mine is in trouble, and I _could offer no help. I have no idea, no idea what I could possibly say._ _

_Hinter: Then repeat my every words, for it is a message he should hear._

I walked through the fields of alfafas, as wind breeze through, creating ripples. These ripples rose and fell, making waves of dark green, threatening to swallow me.

I came to he who was weeping.

"Subaru." A beautiful being was holding two others, shoulders trembling. At the calling of his name, the long haired boy shifted, turning to the caller of his name.

"Will…" He said.

"Don't cry." I whispered, edging closer.

"What…" His voice broke, evident of the intensity of his former water draining exercise.

"You might not understand, but just then I saw Illia walked through those gates to the next round,"

"What, did she wear a great big smile of triumph?

I shook my head. "No, you are wrong. She was quietly sobbing."

"Sobbing with joy and sadistical orgasm I suppose?" Edo growled, gold dust flaking off his golden head.

"I don't understand what you just said, Edo, but she wasn't enjoying herself." I replied.

"How do you know that! Did you see how much she enjoyed herself when those creatures of hers died and then came back to haunt Edo! She cares not for how I feel, and I-I…"

"No, not at all." I raised a hand to my lips. Hinter's voice began to enter my head, telling me what to say, and I filled my mouth with those words.

"Now, settle down and think. Subaru, Edo, and Radia. Did she touch your friends? Was Edo harmed?"

"Doesn't matter! She destroyed us!"

"Then did you see her play? She sacrificed all her own creatures. You saw that agony on her creature's face? Even then, she took it all out on Pudding Pudding than on Edo. Have you seen that out of the Psychics, Volg and Thunder Tiger died the least amount of times"

"So? She can destroy her creature however many times she wants!"

"You still don't get it do you? She had rather sacrifice her relationships with her creatures than touch your friends. Even Robert played Ballcadeias on Dorballom but did not claim Todomeda. He could've done so easily and you know full well what chances any one has against a Todomeda of a creature that cost 10 and has power beyond the scope of this known world. Look at them," Will pointed at Edo and Radia. "Are they harmed in any way?"

"Don't talk like that when you don't understand how it feels to be crushed and humiliated by an opponent!"

"Or do I?" Will tilted his head, allowing those white hair to fall over one side of his face. "Had Hana not destroy me? Had Illia's lessons been easy? Had I ever looked up at the sky and see hungry creatures ready to devour me for lunch and I am defenceless? Even you Subaru, had punished me for being a newbie to the game."

"I-It is different…"

"How?"

"We…grew up knowing that we are good Duelists. Illia, she…my superiors crushed us like we were made of paper. To them, defeating us was so simple, so effortless. They shattered our worlds, showed us that we are inferior, and now…we are not worthy to live any longer. We are defeated, stricken down by their own hands." Subaru once again found tears rolling down his cheeks.

I turned to Edo and Radia, both uttering oaths of kinds, eyes ablazed. "And yet, look at them. Are they utterly demoralized? Are they turning their backs on Duel Masters as a game? Do you see them suiciding with those flames burning bright as they vow for vengeance? In order for grapes to grow round and big, gardeners prune them. In the same way, in order for a good Duelist to become an even better one, they have to encounter those moments that will shake the foundation of their being. And thus, with that, they will yet grow, will yet pick up new ideas, new ideals actually, and then, be made a new better Duelists."

"Y-you…"

"Subaru, you have mistaken your identity among your friends. You are not your friends' shadow, for Darkness itself is not just defined as the darkness that remains after light is cast on someone or a mere escape from reality. It is about making that indignifiying sacrifice, a sacrifice that is done unseen in the shades, shying away from all those who look onwards, so that some will benefit."

Subaru was speechless. Who…or what is this that stood in front of him?

"To Illia I raise a cup. She had ditched everything, friendship especially, she had between you and her so that in the future, you three will bond in a way no one can imagine. She had given you a loss suffered together with your friends and that is the best pruning a Duelist can receive. From now on, you will grow together, you will be together, and whenever you looked back, you know you have a goal ahead of you by the name of Illia.

Thus, in simpler words, I could question her methods, but not her motive."

"I don't know about you, Subaru, but you have one of the best head Operatives of the Abyss. Treasure her while it lasts."

"W-who are you?"

"Me? A cute shota who just happened to pass by a friend in stress."

Will waved.

Subaru, Radia and Edo gawked.

Above the boy, something White glimmered in the shape of someone…they seemed to recognize. However, the boy was completely oblivious to that. The white hair frolicked about as he turned and left.

"Ja-ne. See you all tomorrow."

**Subaru **

"Waha…" I puffed, letting some warm vapors slip through my fingers, bringing warmth to them. "This night…"

"The hotel aught to arrive sometime soon, or else I could be freezing to death." Edo complained, using Subaru's hair as his blanket.

"I could Summon a dragon and _warm _you up, Edo." Radia pulled half of the raven hair, my hair, from the hands of Edo. "Oh, warm and fluffy. And silky smooth."

"And smell of lavender." Edo ran his nose over my hair. "Darn well that Hana didn't coat it with gold. It would be a cardinal sin."

"Cardinal sin…" Edo's word rang a bell. "She had commited a cardinal sin."

"You mean Hana? Well, it wasn't that bad." Radia mistook my words."

No, I didn't mean Hana. The Skyrian girl was sweet, and would be sweeter if she had tasted the delightfulness of friendship.

No, I meant Illia. Yes. Her.

I…couldn't forgive what she had done, something as though she hated me, something my archenemy would do to strike me down.

But first, was she my friend?

Do I even consider her one of my buddies?

My eyes glisten. Had all those years I spent walking by her side mean nothing? Or does it mean everything?

More importantly, was Will right?

He mentioned…something. The Game itself meant brutality, and what she did was truly evil, forcing Edo and Radia into a corner…and desecrated my heart, my psyche, with her hands. How dare she? I mean…she can harm me all she wants but did she know not that I value my friends as much as I value her? But now…

"Haee…" Another stream of steam slipped from the crevasse between my lips.

So what happened?

I guess I shall share my story of the last turn I took in the Kingdom Games.

Or else, what that mysterious Will said will make no sense at all, yes?

And then, to those dear folks who heard my story, can you determine if…Illia, my superior had deserted me or not?

Arigatou.


	34. Chapter 32: FfR Interlude —The Others 3

**Chapter 32 FfR Interlude —The Others 3**

**Fight for Rook**

****_Holy smokes, enjoy this chapter while it lasts! Actually, before you tell me you are confused, this chapter covers what happened that led to the last chapter. Confusing? Well, spoiler alert, but this below will tell you how Subaru lost and now holds a grudge against the lovely Illia. Yep, enjoy!_

2 hours earlier~

~Dungeons of Centurus~

The door sizzled away, sighing as its hinges gave way to a corrosive darkness. Gajirabute continued work its way through the permeating darkness, evading detection of the cameras and sensors built throughout the cell. Slowly the metal fizzled, fallen under the power of death.

In twenty minutes, the eight hour process would've been completed.

And in twenty minutes she had to be out of her bindings.

Why so?

The live show of the Kingdom Games will be on in ten minutes, where the guards and patrol will leave to the control room to get their share of actions. Replacements will arrive thirty minutes later.

"So it came to this after all." She sighed, timing herself with great accuracy. In truth, she had kept time through a cycle of stable breaths, 6 seconds per exhale. She had imprisoned for 43321 cycles, of which was approximate three days already. To destroy the door at this rate, Gajirabute needed approximately 5000 cycles, about 8 hours. Yes, 4800 cycles had past, meaning about 200 cycles are left, giving a gap of 20 minutes.

Yes, she had twenty minutes.

Step 1: get hands out of shackle. Her left hand, a mechanical glove was already on the ground, holding Gajirabute, but those cursed metal were clasped onto her upper arm as well, spring loaded with the function of able to crush the appendage of the imprisoned if he/she moved the wrong way.

However, there was a way to prevent that.

With a violent twist of her body, Storm winced lightly. She had dislocated her shoulders.

"All in due time, all necessary." She whispered, sweat running down her delicate face.

"Ha…" She dipped forward, like a swimmer diving into water. That threw the weight of her body on those shackles, which, stretching the tendons of her wrist, allowed her appendage to squeeze out of those bindings without shaking them.

Step 2: get leg out of shackles without triggering alarm. Yes, even the floor was equipped with weight sensors that can detect the presence of a person walking in the cell.

Due to the inertia of her previous moment, she was flung forward, the moment her hands were freed. She fell to the cold hard floor, but before she struck it (which will surely set off some alarms), her powerful back muscles heist her momentum with sheer strength. Only her hair touched, not nearly enough to trigger the weight sensors.

She extricated herself from the anklet she was strapped to, using some of the Gajirabute's corrupting essense. As the titanium melt away, her legs, too, were free

Storm Kurowind ran a hand through her long raven hair, and then cracked various joints of her appendages, using pure muscle strength to snap those dislocated joints back to place.

"Well well, Pyro should almost be at the finals. If he doesn't make it that far, I would personally look to punish his sorry pickled arse. Right, marinating her gluteus maximus and feed it to him would not be a bad choice after all."

Only 5 minutes left until Gajirabute finishes his job, of which Storm waited through within a half trance meditation state.

With one final burst, the door gave way. As it came crashing down, it disintergrated before it struck anything.

Picking up her card and fake hand, the former OZ member gave her temporary home a good long look. "Well, I can't say I will miss you, but again, you serve me well. Good bye!"

With a powerful leap, her stride spanned the entirety of the cell, landing her outside, where finally some light fell upon her retina. "Oh my hair, so grimy. No shower for a week is always a tragedy by its own right. Now, I need to fill my stomach with some food."

She reached to her thickened eyebrows and peeled something off. Two slices of balsamic vinegar pickled jerky enchanced with caffeine and vital vitamins. Those went down her throats very soon. "Delicious pickles. No wonder Pyro enjoys them so much."

Now revitalized by the tasty food, Storm was ready.

"But first, where are you, Dracelo."

* * *

><p>~46th Plate of Collossius~<p>

The Games for Rook had begun, though not before the participants' barbecue dinner. After they returned to their teams, smacking their greasy lips, once again, they began to prepare. People traded cards among themselves, quietly preparing for the more difficult challenges up ahead. The Kingdom Games were not known for being easy, and this one will stay that way.

Of course, when coming to card trading, there are always some who enjoys such priveleges more. Say for example, those who have friends.

"Will, come here."

"Yes, Ryu?"

"I take that you have some fortresses, yes?"

"Of course."

"Let's say…may I have a Hustle Castle?"

"Ah, you finally acknowledge me as your friend?"

"Eh…of course, you were always…"

"Sweet! Yes, here it is, take it."

"Thanks. Why so enthusiast—"

"What will you give me instead?"

"Eh…How about this, Apocalypse Day. It is a good Light based spell yes? One of the rare ones what kills a creature."

"Ah, sweet! Yes, I am going to put this Spell that you gave me, right into my Deck. Well, bye! Gotta run!"

In a way, having a good superior who a good pile of cards also allow one to fix their Decks, especially when that superior has a name called Illia."

"Illia, I-I…"

"What, Vincen."

"May your mercy shine on your humble servant for your humble and meek servant Vincen, for he wants a card from you."

"And what will that be?"

"Hyperspatial Shachihoko Hole."

"Ah, that is a good card, I suppose, but where is your counter offer? I do expect something in return, yes?"

"Eh…"

"Ok, lend me Zabi Mira, and I shall grant your wish."

"What, Zabi Mira!?"

"Yes, the Reviving Shaman."

"You mad!?"

"Not really. Am I mad, little Lala?"

"Yes you are…you look angry."

"Ah, why did I ask you. Anyhow, made up your mind?"

"B-but…"

"No arse, Vincen. Yes or no."

"…Huh…why not, I can't really use Zabi Mira as well as I wanted. But hey, include a few Intense Hitting Tw—"

"4 Shachihoko Hole and 4 Intense Hitting Twist. Now, 3 Zabi Mira?"

"Return to me when we finish the Kingdom Games? I would very much like it b—hey, don't run away, wait! Illliiiiiaiaaaaaa!"

"…"

"…"

"Hm, I have myself Zabi Mira now, which is an exceptional creature in all ways, but is it enough? Ah, 6 cost psychics? I do remember…why not, he is my subordinate after all. Where is he now? Curses, it is going to start soon. Oh well, all in due time. All in due time."

* * *

><p>AND SO IT BEGINS, THE LAST LEG OF TODAY'S CHALLENGE! TIME TO SAY FAREWELL TO 4 MORE TEAMS!<p>

AFTER KNIGHT COMES? THIS TIME, YOU ARE FIGHTING FOR THE ROOK. WHO CAN TELL ME WHAT A ROOK IS? NO, I CHANGE MY MIND, DON'T TELL ME. WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW, IS THAT IT IS A SIMPLIFIED VERSION OF PROTECT THE PRECIOUS.

…

SO, NO QUESTIONS? PERFECT.

FIGHT FOR ROOK, HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Ryu<strong>

Ryu was hiding, shying away from the cameras.

Even if that meant that he would not have any food.

He ordered Chance to bring him some yakisoba, aka Oriental fried noodles, which should be enough. Yes, he cannot risk being discovered, thus he shied away from the others, especially those hovering cameras.

Though, even if the cameras couldn't find him, some one did. Someone who he wasn't expecting at all.

"So you are Ryu."

"Eh, you are?"

"Call me Pyro."

"You are a Dragon Lord yes?" Pyro said cooly, façade barely changing. His hands were in the coat's pocket, buried deep.

"!" Ryu tensed. "How did you know!"

For once, Pyro showed some emotions. It was a grin, one that made Ryu sick. "You stank like the rest of them."

"You!"

"Nevermind, good luck this round." The mysterious man pat Ryu on his shoulders, turning to walk away. "Good luck indeed."

Ryu watched him go. "Weird douche."

"Hey Ryu!" Someone waved, catching the Dragon Lord's attention.

"What Chance."

"Who is that?"

Ryu brought forth that stone cold face of Pyro back from memory. "No idea. Though he is called Pyro."

"Ah, Pyro…Pyro!?"

"What about him?"

"Eh…nothing."

_Your face read anything but 'nothing' Chance! But oh well, not that I should care. _Ryu opened his hands. "So, where is my dinner?"

"Ah, here."

Chance slapped something on Ryu's palms.

"What the crap is this?" The ExDragon Lord stared down at a piece burn slab.

"Here is your teriyaki mackerel, aka yakisaba.. Yep, took a long time for me to tell the chief, I want Yakisaba."

"I want yakisoba, not yakiSABA!"

* * *

><p>Ryu was munching on a piece of bread (the final version of his dinner) when the Challenges came.<p>

_Well, that was fast. Oh well. Hm…_

"Chance, you and I are the Guardians, and you, Clara, you are our Rook. Don't worry, we will give you all the points you need to crush whoever you are playing against."

The Ex-Dragon Lord tapped thed 'Challenge accept' function on his watch. D-Wave sparked as it stretched towards the mysterious challenger who was hiding in a bush.

"Fear not, we are here to have fun, yes?" He said, his Deck slidding into his palm.

Chance took out his shinning Deck as well. "Have fun with other people's wife?"

"SHUT UP!"

"What, I haven't even said a word, Pyro, why the haste?" A sweet little voice tipped with deadly venom replied, a bit bewildered by Ryu's outburst.

"Pyro?" Ryu turned, just in time to see some come out into the open. Of course with his serious near sightedness, he had no clue what that some one is. He fumbled with his lovely glasses, placed it on…

Then sighed.

"Oh you." Ryu arched an eyebrow.

"Oh you." Replied a little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Vincen<strong>

Just a while earlier, great grief filled the heart of poor Vincen.

"Zabi Mira, oh Zabi Mira, why on thou art's earth did ye leaveth ye humble servant behind to this atrocity of the world?"

"We understand, oh Vincen Shakespeare, yet it is best not to talk bad about your lovely boss…for I am not sure if my tongue can hold such secrets."

"Don't you dare, Lala!"

"Dada!"

"And no more Dadas!"

"Dada?"

"Oh nevermind." Vincen sighed. "I give up."

"WA-what? You give up? But my daddy never gives up!"

"Then I am not your daddy!"

"I see. So, I guess my daddy always gives up?"

"I am not giving up!"

"But you just said…"

"Nevermind." Once again, Vincen sighed.

"Look to the bright side. We are at the stage of the game where we can select our own opponents yes? Now, given this precious period, we can actually time and coordinate an ambush against one of those teams. Given this time, how about we talk about who we can or should take on?"

"Take on? Ha, no one can stop me!"

"Including Illia and Robert?"

"Including…eh…yeah, excluding them, I can take on anyone."

"I see, then Regent Flora as well?"

"Eh…But I can take on Will for sure."

"Shameless."

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing, daddy."

"Don't, just don't."

"Hahehehe."

"No creep evil laughs!"

"AS you command, father."

"…"

"I am wrong, father, forgive me?"

"Why do I even bother."

"Because you lo…"

"Don't you say that word!"

"Love."

"I am so going too kill…"

"Kill me?"

"Never mind."

Lala grinned, knowing that this man is under her charm. _Go Lovely Heart! Take over his mind and soul and then my revenge shall commence._

_Now then, first priority, must not play Flora. Yeah…she knows me quite well. _She thought back upon the days of her training as a Sage. That girl who excelled above all else…_yeah, Flora is a beast for a reason._

_Must lead the conversation in a way that is necessary then. _Lala puffed her cheeks. "As for Ryu? He is a Dragon Lord. Not to be trifled with, of which Chance, an Ocean's Eleven is with. And Subaru, Radia, and Edo…yeah, quite the same. So the logical choice here is…"

"Pyro" Vincen grinned.

"Quite so. The only team where I have no idea who they are is Pyro and his two buddies, but they can't be that good. They are the weakest, of course, for Ryu is a Dragon Lord, let alone Flora who is a very well known member of DMRT with a position of Regent, thus, I think we have our candidate."

"So Pyro it is!" Vincen rubbed his palms, grinning with an evil tooth flashing.

Derongi pondered. "Easier said than done, though. How do we track someone down?"

Lala showed a pocket device.

"I dropped a GPS into his pocket just this morning, with Pyro. So yes, he is heading south, coming at us."

"You, Lala, are a genius." Derongi mused.

Lala was already half way up a hill, dragging a Vincen who accidentally tripped (now his face is buried in dirt). "Of course, now let's ambush over at that ledge. Quickly, the are approaching!"

And then, they were close enough.

She jumped out.

"I challenge you to a Duel!" _Gotcha Pyro!_

* * *

><p><strong>Subaru, Edo, Radia<strong>

Edo: "So flat chest."

Radia: "Shut up. Edo." Radia didn't even turn.

Subaru: "Dragon Nest?"

Radia: "Yes, continuing about my Nest."

Subaru: "Just ignore him, Radia, you were saying?"

"Oh, it is about the Nest, the place you visited a long time ago. Oh it is far different. Instead of geyser baths, we have actual bathtubs made from obsidian. Uh-hu, you can't deny that it was good. We have Kage to thank for his amazing artisanship. So then, Drag–"

Edo: "Flat chest,"

Radia: "Dragon NEST. Edo, shut it. Dragon Nest is quite a better place to live than the Abyss, where what do you have, a hole in the ground?"

Subaru: "Well, not exactly as bad as you made it sound. It is quite a decent structure. It is no Moria, but it does it job—"

Radia: "With no bathrooms with automated steam butt washing?"

Subaru: *shakes head in utter disaapointment* "No, we don't have bathrooms."

Radia: "Then all in all, Drag—"

Edo: "Flat chest."

Radia: "Dragon Nest is a far more lovelier place to live. Don't you agree?"

Edo: "Flat chest."

Radia: "Fla—Dragon chest, I mean NEST, SHUT UP EDO! Huh, moron. I was saying, all in all, if you talk about that if factions need a home, then Dr—"

Edo: *grinning evily* "Dragon Nest

Radia: "Dra—Flat chest is just the innate nature of me. You can't…what…Subaru, why are you laughing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lala<strong>

"So, another little kido." Ryu smirked. Of course, deep down inside, the only thing he thought would've been

"Yes, just another, but this one bites. Duel Start!"

Their D-Waves collided, and, like two serpents ready to strike with their deadly fangs. They coiled, then entwined around the other, quickly spreading a web of intricate lines above and below, kicking up dirt and grass as the Duel Field took shape. Near by, two more domes appear as the Fight for Rook began between the two teams.

To their immediate proximity lied the Duel between Clara and Derongi. The two of them looked at each other and shrugged. They knew they were the weaker Duelists among their teammates.

The last pair was Vincen vs Chance on the far end, both holding their Decks and striking weird poses that resemble cool ninjas and cruel pirates.

"Morons." Lala muttered under her breath, then refocused her attention on her opponent. This man had a large red hood that seems to cover some brown hair. Without glasses, he seemed to be squinting, which annoyed her greatly. It was as though he was viewing a bug under a magnifiy glass. Such indolence. "I will make you pay. Cut Deck!"

"Cut Deck." Her opponent replied, holding up a card that read 6. Hers was only 5. "I go first then."

"Of course you do." Lala grimaced, her voice surprisingly low.

The Duel intensified quickly, of which surprised both the Duelist..

Both entered the state of the game of which important cards came into play. Ryu went first, allowing for a Faerie Life turn two into turn three Cocco Lupia. For the little girl it Jasmine turn two into a Geo Bronze Arm Tribe.

"Geo Bronze Arm? That is one ugly Beast Folk." Lala's opponent rubbed his chin as he observed that ghastly creature.

"Oh Ryu you can shut up. If you were anywhere as good as the same Dragon Lord called Ryu, you would at least pay more attention to what its capabilities are. Oh well, shame that he didn't make it out from the Wall alive. Though again, that wife stealer did deserve to have the horns of Bajula rammed up his anal opening."

Ryu nearly popped a vessel. "You! Ah, forget that. Hustle Castle." A panda head sprawled over one of his Shields.

"A fortress, really? With a panda head." Lala arched an eyebrow. "Didn't know you are into this kinda kiddy stuff."

"Oh shut it."

"As you like. But first, it is my turn. I shall cast Revive Hole and bring back my magnificent Jasmine. Then from my Hyperspatial Zone comes the amazing Kamen, Temporal Flower."

"Flower…Kaman?" Ryu mused. "Not Boost or those amazing removing evil Psychic Creatures? Oh wait, or perhaps you don't have those? My turn though, so I shall summon a Bolshack NEX. From my Deck comes a Cocco Lupia, then I draw a card for both of them."

"That's it?"

"Let's see you deal with it."

"Of course, not so hard rather." Lala drew a card. "Now, I cast a Spell. Hyperspatial Green Red Hole, bring out Kutt. Kamen can attack untapped creatures." A dimensional portal twirled above the little girl, where a tiny Human popped out, landing on his feet.

"Okay, that's a way to do it, you can kill a Cocco Lupia..."

"Not done yet. I cast Fist of Forever, which allows…"

"Your Kamen to attack and untap every time it wins? I get it, so you can take out 2 of my Coccos. Not too shabby."

"Moron."

"What?"

"Let me show you."

"First, take out a Cocco Lupia." Kamen, resembling one of those exotic Amazon lizards, opened its neck flaps, scarying the two Lupias into a frantic dash behind Bolshack NEX. Too late. The Psychic Creature pounced, closing its jaws on a feast of Fire Birds, and gobbled it down.

Ryu paled. In anger.

Lala grinned. In satisfaction.

"I am not done yet. Since Kamen's attack was unblocked, it awakens, into big Kamen, also known to you as Aligator. Well, it does have 8000 power."

"!" Her opponent gasped. It was above that of Bolshack NEX's 6000+.

The little troll dismissed Ryu's quiet surprise with a wave. "Needless to say, Alligator, kill all his other creatures. Then, Double Break."

Ryu sidestepped a shard of broken Shield and then glanced as them as they became cards in his Hand.

"So, Ryu, you asked and you received. Spoilers, next turn, I will bring in Nibai Nibai."

"What is that?"

"You shall see."

"Eh…I shall begin my turn. Come my third Cocco Lupia."

"Another?"

"And this time, since I have 7 Mana, I can summon another Bolshack NEX. From my Deck comes my last Cocco Lupia."

Lala's face blanked. "What is this bull…how on earth do you get all those…one after another?"

"Well, because maybe I am a Draogn Lord?" Ryu teased. A tendril of energy escaped, crackling like a tiny viper above his hooded face. His hair was bleaching red.

The girl laughed. "Pff, if you are a Dragon Lord, I am a Regent."

"As you say."

"Nevermind, I feel that talking with you will decrease my intelligence, and a beautiful little girl like me could always use some brains."

"And boobs." Even without glasses, Ryu could tell. There wasn't anything there.

"Very well." Her smile disappearing quickly, Lala hissed. "You will pay for that. Nibai Nibai, I summon you!"

"A sumo wrestler? Great."

"Summon Jasmine for 1 cost, then Gil Poser for another 1. Both suicide, giving me a Mana and taking out a Cocco Lupia, ka-bang!" Lala threw her hands in the air as Gil Poser bit on a poor tiny firebird.

"Hm…" Ryu drew a card. "I guess I should do this. Peace Lupia, then GENJI, all for 7 Mana, and then Hustle draws me two cards. End."

"And not attack?" The little girl smirked.

"I will overwhelm you at my own leisure." Not quite so easily taunted, he planned his next turn. Yes, Peace Lupia should be able to save him this turn, of which his counter attack will come like a breath of minted frosty fresh air.

Lala, however, had other plans for the tiny little Lupia.

"Hyperspatial Shooting Hole for 3!"

Nibai Nibai flexed some powerful muscles, as its Sumo Wrestling biceps popped in a beautiful rage. Three mana tapped, bowing to the glistening muscles.

"Peace Lupia!" The little blocker Fire Bird detonated as a spear of fire penetrated its fail body. Two spinning sphere of light rose from her corpse. Those darted towards two of the Psychics. "Her death will allow me to tap two of your creatures. Kamen and Kutt."

"Doesn't matter. What does is that Fuji comes!"

Hyperspatial spells tore open a void up above, and from the tiny opening came a giant. A tiny mountain of flesh, more like, burning with the ferocity of a volcano.

Gil Yokozuna Fuji.

"Another Sumo." Ryu pouted. "What's so great about them?"

"Hey, shut it, you know what I adore in this word the most? Muscles!" Lala shouted. "But again, gay douches like you will never understand. Then, for another 3, I summon Shaman Totem. This Mystery Totem allows me to draw a card for every race I have in the Battle Zone. Let's count, shall we? Alien, Sumo Wrestler Command, Human, Gaia Command, Beast Folk, Flame Command. That's 6 cards I draw. Sweet. I cast Revive Hole for 3, returning Jasmine to Hand and then, bringing out Geo Ohzeki Hamlet and Zabi Komusubi Flower."

Two more Aliens appeared, though they are smaller in size in comparison to the mountain like 3 cost, one 2 cost. One nature, one dark. The two chattered, clicking their shape teeth together.

Ryu sighed. That's quite an overwhelming amont of creatures he has to face.

"Not attack then. You have my permission to live for one more turn." The little girl grinned once again.

"Permission? Like I need yours at all. After all, it is my turn now. Since you used some psychics, it is my turn. I cast Hyperspatial Shooting Hole." A tendril of red formed, lighting his hair with red. Of course, his hair was hidden under the hood he wore, so it wasn't too obvious. Dragon Lord Mode? Yes this is what Will would call it. He coiled a lock of hair in a hand, pondering. Then, he took a card and showed it.

"No Blockers, buddy." Lala laughed.

"Not going to target any Blockers anyhow. Because all I need is a speed attacking Double Breaker to seal the deal. Gaial Kaiser."

And then.

The world burned as inferno spewed forth from the uncapped dimension hole.

Gaial Kaiser, one of the the first Victory Rares to have ever been conceived, appeared.

Lala took a step back, so did her creatures.

Ryu put the Hyerpsatial Spell into his grave.

_"_You are quite good!"He realized, speaking outloud. "Psychologically speaking, quite a boss. But yet, never underestimate what Dragons can do. After all, they are lords of all creatures. Hm…"

Gaial Kaiser roared, echoing what Ryu just said, ready to go, but Lala saw hesitation in half shown eyes of her opponent.

"What Ryu, can't decide where or not should you break my Shields? Don't worry, even if I were you, I wouldn't dare."

"Actually I think I should." Ryu sighed. "Bolshack NEX, Double Break."

A blast of fire blew pass Fuji, slamming into two Shields.

"No Trigger."

"Knew it. Other Bolshack NEX, Double Break."

"Still no Trigger."

"Of course, too easy. GENJI Blast Dragon, Double Br—" The moment Ryu ordered attack, he knew something was wrong. Something was shinning in the hands of the girl.

Lala flicked, sending a spinning card gliding through the air. "I discard Gotusan Horu! Effect trigger! Yokozuna Fuji battles GENJI! GENJI dies!"

"What?"

GENJI was shoved to its sides, then smushed repeatedly by a pair of flaming palms. Fuji jumped on the poor Dragon with its full weight, crushing it with some palms that has a power of 13,000. The spell that was just sent to grave was also known as Gotusan Hole, and with the appearance of Fuji, it can force an incoming attacking to wrestle with the Yokozuna instead.

"Don't we just love watching creatures hopping on each other?"

"Not at all. I attack with…" Ryu hesitated.

Something was wrong. Lala was grinning with a maniacal glow in her eyes.

"You got another Gotusan Hole in your Hand, don't you?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I will take my chances, I…"

Lala reached for a card in her Hand. "Wanna bet do I have another Gotusan Hole in my Hand? You wouldn't dare would you?"

Ryu quickly said. "I end my turn."

"Good boy." The girl tapped her Limit Breaker. "Now raise output to 80%. I need to awaken my Psychic."

"Awaken?"

"Yeah, of course, why not? By the way, thanks for trusting my evil stare." Lala flipped over her Hand. "Looks like there are no Gotusan Hole after all. But I will do this, Ryu, prepare to stare into the eyes of the fattest priest! I mean Fuji! Super Psychic Link Awaken, Unryu Izu Deis Great Yokozuna!"

Poor Ryu couldn't get it. "Izu what dese what?"

Lala cleared her throat. "Un-ryu-I-zu-deis-great-yo-ko-zu-na."

"Right."

"Yep. And its not just any Awakening, it is Super Awakening!"

And the awakening happened. Earth shook, threatening to send both Players to their feet, but both stood steadfast. Lala had her arms crossed, her Limit Breaker sparking as it drew on her D-Waves and amplified it. Fuji had just picked up both of its buddies, Hamlet and Flower, and to Ryu's dismay, shoved it into its mouth.

Yes, both Psychics were gobbled down.

And then muscle grew on the cracky exterior of the flaming Fuji. Now, he was a meaty giant.

TBoth of the Duelists stared up at the top of their Duel Field. There it stood. The big bad Sumo Wrestler Command Dragon.

"Well, it is kinda big." Ryu swallowed hard.

"Just the way I like it." Lala sighed as Unryu flexed some sexy abs. "Note that its name says 'Un-Ryu'. A fitting creature to kill you yes?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ryu <strong>

Smack-bang!

A soundless scream escape the throat of the Armored Dragon known as Bolshack NEX.

"Hahahaha!" Someone laughed.

"That is not even funny, Lala!"

Another Bolshack NEX detonated. Lala the menace summoned three creatures, a Gil Poser and two Deis Marauder. Gil Poser bit on the poor Cocco Lupia while the Marauders, both with Speed Attacker, waited for the command. And it was coming.

_Hm…This is bad. This Fuji creature is just weirdly powerful. Already crushed my dragons. Only Gaial Kaiser remained untapped. Three Shields left. Have to make them count._  
>"Well, since Izu Yoko untaps every time it wins, I can now untap it again! Then, Quadruple Breaku! Bang Bang Bang Bang!"<p>

What Ryu saw was an avalanche of flaming palms racing at his face, of which a blast of hot wind brushed passed. _Okay, that's scary. _

Of course, his three Shields and fortress held against the attack, shattering one by one.

"Then!" Lala was so ready to send a little evil slaying Marauder at Ryu's face, when Ryu threw something into the Grave. "Oh, you have Shield Triggers?"

"Wait, why so hasty? Gaial Kaiser effect trigger. I discard the first broken Shield."

Lala frowned and opened her mouth in protest, then immediately leaped back as Gaial Kaiser roared.

"Since it cost 6, first to come is Forever Meteor Kaiser. Your little Psychics creatures can't attack to finish the game."

A fiery sword descended, followed by another Psychic Creature. It was Ryu's, one of those that Storm passed on before their grand escape.

The little girl protested. "Loser, I still have Marauder and Nibai!"

"Second Shield into grave. It is Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole, which gives me Boost! Burn that

With Gaial Kaiser's roar, an armored tiger, Flame Monster Boost, leaped downwards from the hole up above. Its horn glowed, hacking down at a Marauder, completely erasing its existence.

"That still wouldn't help you, Ryu!"

_Oh well. Hm… Not that I can do much now. Lala is right, with all those lovely cards, it wouldn't truly help me that much. I would need something else, something like…_

He looked down at the card that formed last. _Oh…hm…_

"What, buddy! Scared crapless?" Lala leaped to the conclusion. "Well, it is a good game, but now is time to say farewell."

Ryu hmmed, holding the last Shield up against Izu Yokozuna. "Hm…"

She was not impressed by his weird calmness. "What."

"Oh nothing, just wondering about the rules of Duel Masters. Lala, if I were to say, I can add a Shield right now, it would be broken immediately by the creature right over there yes? I mean you said Quadruple Break, and there were only three Shields?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Then good news for me." For the third time, he dropped the shinning card into his grave, but Gaial Kaiser did not make a noise. Well, it didn't need to. "DNA Spark."

A blast of double helical light rays bound the poor Aliens on the ground. Lala's remaining creatures all tapped, signifying their inability to attack again this turn.

"What! That is unfair!"

"Nothing is fair really if you think about it. Hm…so I add the top card of my Deck into the Shield, then Izu breaks it immediately. Ah, just enough for…

_ROOOAAARRR!_

Came Gaial Kaiser's indication that another Psychic will come.

Yep. One did. A tiny little bird that looked a duck.

And then, it is Ryu's turn.

It was quite easy from then on.

"Gaial King Kaiser. Raise. Ogre Kaiser 'Destruction'. Raise."

If there was something that could overshadow Unryu Izu Yokozuna, it was this new King Command Dragon, a newer breed of bosses that is destined to rule the lands of the Remnant. Well, the name King Kaiser is good enough of a reminder yes?

Ryu pulled back his hood, revealing a head of fire, no, hair. Crimson hair, raising on their ends, waving as shattering amounts of D-Wave washed forth. Lala couldn't close her mouth, it was…

"Eh, you are Ryu?"

"I guess I don't look too different, do I?"

"So…Ex Lord Ryu…you are…"

"Y-you…are Ryu!"

"Of course."

"The Dragon Lord!"

"Ex Dragon Lord, but yes, guilty as charged."

"T-That…how can that be?"

"Of course I am."

"The real Dragon Lord?"

"When I said I am Ryu, it pretty much means yes. And since I am a Dragon Lord, you must be a Regent…Regent Just Kidding?"

"…" Lala didn't reply. Her Hand fell to the ground as she backed up, further and further until her back was up against something. The Duel Field had kept her in.

"Don't worry. It wouldn't end just yet. Let me see. Hm…Destruction attack. I can destroy a Psychic Creature. Let's see. Why not take apart the Sumo? For your information, Lala, I am not gay nor a faggot. And I have a deep distaste for muscle."

Ogre Destruction is one of his newer acquisitions, one that he found with th

In its chest, an X was seen. The mark of the Hunters. Ovalline shapped wings bursted in full length as fire consumed it, and at the center of the X, a gaping hole formed, showing the

From the void came an invisible lance of authority, one that struck the gigantic Sumo in its belly and Yokozuna bursted open, its guts spilling with an hideous stench.

"Final Break." The last Shield leaped into Lala's Hands. It wasn't a Trigger.

But even if it was, she did not have any that could help her against this beast of a Command Dragon.

"Mercy?" She whispered, shakened, shuddering at the realization that if King Kaiser attacked…25000 power of a monster? Well…

"I did promise Will not to hurt anyone, but you, little Regent, is something other than 'anyone'. Just for for pissing me off, Gaial King Kaiser, Todome—"

"AH!"

"Don't scream when I am going to say Todomeda, Lala!"

"AHHHH!"

"Cut it o—"

"AAAHHHHH!"

"What did I just say, little—"

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

"Forget it, Gaial Kaiser go—"

"NOOO!"

Gaial King Kaiser cocked its head, making an enquiring whimper. Forever Meteor Kaiser replied, opening its scaly palms. Humans are such humorous creatures but also undecisive. The massive King Command Dragon sighed, spitting out a tiny stream of ionised air.

And then, its puppils dialated, forming slits. Pulling its head back, ember flew about its coiled lips, the mighty creature attacked.

"!" Squatting, the cute little girl made one final noise as Gaial King Kaiser took the liberty of striking.

And then, the pillar of overwhelming fire rushed forth, stopping at nothing to reach its target.

Aliens, obliterated.

Sumos, obliterated.

And then, Lala…

* * *

><p><strong>Edo<strong>

_Score! _

"Isn't that just precious." A brown haired youth rubbed his red hot steaming cheek where a very soft hand racked itself across the surface. Flakes of gold fell as he shook his head again and again, trying to be clear of the daze.

"If you value your cheeks, I would be quiet." Subaru, his eternal best friend, commented. The beauty winced whenever his eyes befell the hand shaped imprints on the Water Duelist's meaty cheeks. Dragon Folks must've learnt how to slap like beasts.

"Sure sure."

"Sure my butt, Edo! If you dare do that to me again…"

"What, miss fla…flatteringly gorgeous female kind with majestic death ray emiting eyes. No, I wasn't planning to say chest, and you know what don't you, Subaru? So Radia, don't come near me with those claws…"

"Nails!" Radia wiggled her slender fingers. "They are nails! Specially sharpened and molded into shape of talons."

"Talons…" Subaru looked once again again at the mark. Painful.

"Don't worry, I will only unleash my talon fury upon those who dare insult the holiness of the Dragon Folks." Radia edged closer.

"I-I got that." Edo swallowed.

"Now, we must find ourselves some tasty treats. Don't mind Dueling after a good slapdown." The Fire Duelists stretched, leaving Edo hugging Subaru's legs.

"Exactly." Someone said.

"Thank you." Radia nodded. "We should be able to make it into the next round without a problem, as still there will be a lot of average skilled Duelists left."

"Would be quite correct, if that's the case." That someone replied. "Sadly, we are not playing by average skills.

"Indeed." Another echoed, a female this time. "If only mediocrity can be used as a word to describe our abilities, perhaps this world is coming to an end."

"Oh Illia, never wanting to be considered mid skilled?"

"Because I never was 'mid-skilled'."

The two newcomers chat among themselves, one with pink hair ending in curling locks, one with hair spiralling into a point above his forehead.

"Illia, Robert." Subaru didn't know whether to greet them or not.

"Hey Mellow…I mean Sublime Beauty." Robert coughed, noting that the beauty's frown of disapproval.

"Hi Subaru. Must be a riot hanging out with these two." Illia however seemed cared not for their companionship. "So, Fight for Rook. Let's go?"

"Now you are talking! I want to take the on the girl!" Radia exclaimed, licking her lips as though she found a prey. "Dragons don't back off from a good hunt."

"Am I the weaker one here?" Illia asked Robert, who was filing his nails with a piece of sand paper.

"Apparently so, Illia, apparently so." The unicorn hair bobbed up and down as he nodded.

"Weak or not, you are a great prey for a soon to be Dragon Lord." Radia had her hands on her watch, aiming for Illia, who was trying not to laugh. "What, what is so funny?"

"Chill girl, you are not a dragon, nor are you a Dragon Lord." Edo threw a pail of water over the fiery girl. He too, had a vendetta, one that would set him against Illia the horrible. "However, as a guardian of Subaru, it should be me who has the privilege to play the mighty Illia, isn't it so?"

Subaru once again found something to stare at up in the sky and fixed his gaze to the world above.

"If that's what you want." Illia was preparing for something. "Right, I guess someone should start the Challenge? We didn't come all the way out here to be flattered by your chatter ."

"Of course, not that I will enjoy it either. But before we begin, promise me one thing Illia."

The pinked haired Duelist arced her elegant eyebrows. "Darkness makes no promise."

"Not as a Dark Duelist, but as a person."

"Oh? You are challenging my integrity as a human?"

Edo blurted his reply. "Yes, I mean not really, though kinda still yes. Nevermind, I just want to make sure that if I win…"

"Which would be impossible, but continue please." Illia interrupted.

"Release Subaru from his Duty as an Abyssian."

"Ha?" Illia fornwed. What kind of promise is that? "And what, release him to?"

_I am not sure whether I should feel honoured or embarrassed. _Subaru leaned weakly against the Drake. _Why, Edo, why are you such a friend of mine that you will care about my future?_

Edo slapped his chest.

"To me."

Robert looked at Illia and Illia looked back. That comment. That tone of voice. Both of them placed a palm over their face, as though in deep contemplation. However, Radia knew they were both trying to stay sane in midst of such epic comments. So hard not to laugh.

Edo, still persistant, landed his final blow.

"What, I don't suppose you two admire his beauty!"

That did it.

Robert and Illia couldn't hold back their floodgates of laughter, and bursted.

"What is so funny?" It was Edo's turn to ask.

"Why are your friends all so sexually confused?" Illia wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Perhaps the problem exist with Subaru." Robert's unicorn hair wobbled with every burst of laughter that came out of his mouth. "S-Subaru, why are you so attractive?"

Subaru, the center of all conversation, just stared at the sky. "Ah, sky is blue, clouds are rue, and you are all fools…" He muttered an improvised poem.

"So Roberto, you are mine!"

"Robert, if you please." The Operative of Abyss nodded, taking out his Deck. "Dragons, is it not? Let me teach you the reason why they are the lamest race among them all."

Livid, Radia leaped to the Abyssian's Challenge. "You will not get away with that!"

At the mean time, something broke Subaru's moment of lament.

"Subaru." Illia tapped Subaru's shoulder, leaning her relatively small body on the boy. "May I have a word with you?"

"Yes, why not."

They walked off to one side, while having Radia and Edo staring down Robert's collar.

"You know what I am here for right?" The pink haired girl squinted, breathing slightly on Subaru's slender neck.

"Yes, do you want me to give you guys an easy pass to the next round? Sorry, I don't think I can comply to that." Her subordinate leaned forward, nose almost touching her ear. "I can't let my friends down."

"No, actually not that."

Subaru's hair stood up on their eyes as the air filled with static electricity. D-Wave? He instantly recognized the effect of such.

"What…"

A chiiling touch spread across his body, frozen rigid as Illia placed her soft hands on his soft bellies.

"I would've say sorry, but then I would be lying."

Then, her hand _went _in.

Literally, her hand dipped inside of Subaru as though her hands was some gaseous subject that broke upon touch. A glow ringed the entry, of which her hand disappeared into. Yet, Subaru can feel it move. Yes, an sickening movement stirred within, of which held him still.

Unable to speak, Subaru could only watch as Illia scrambled around, seemingly searching for something. _Wh-What is this!? Wait, she is feeling for my organs? What organ does she want!_

Of course, Subaru figured it out quickly.

She pulled them out, holding the object of which she winnowed for. In Illia's hands was two cards. Two cards decorated with lightning bolts.

"Volg…Thunder?" The raven haired beauty winced. He still felt cold, a cold that would not be removed by sheer heat. "So…cold…" He collapsed into the arms of Illia. Just as his conscious slipped, he saw something glittery falling before him, some tiny droplets, as though diamonds…

Diamonds…

Stars…

* * *

><p>"Subaru! Subaru! Don't go vegetable on me!" Some one cried. "Who will take care of me if you dare to pass away like this!?"<p>

"Subaru, please don't leave, I don't want to take care of that fag!" Another, this time a girl, replied.

"Edo…Rad…" Subaru found uttering names with numbed tongue tough.

"Oh he is alright." His best wacky friend grabbed Subaru's head and shoved it into his flimsy abs.

"Subaru! Are you alright?" His long lost Drake buddy shook him.

Subaru felt like his head was going to be ripped off.

"He looks fine." Illia pipped in.

"You witch!" Edo dropped his precious possession. "You turned him this way!"

"I don't deny your accusations, after all, it seems he is kinda weak. Look at the way he pants, kinda cute isn't it?"

"What did you do to him!?"

The pinkish strands flashed under the fading sun as Illia swirled. The two cards crackled as the girl showed them to the others, leaving in the air a trail almost invisible, but nearly tangible. "Did Subaru not tell you? I took his Psychic creatures. He aught to feel a bit weak. Yes, still feeling feeble, dear Subaru san?"

"Give. Them. Back!" Subaru snapped, launching himself at his superior, bitting Illia's fingers.

"Ah he is alright. Still have a certain kick, I see." The thieve replied, grinning like a rose in full blossom, sweet but with thorns. "Don't worry, I believe we have unattended matters?"

"You are darn right about that!" Edo leaped to his feet. "I, Edo, Guardian of Subaru, Challenge you to a Duel!"

"And graciously accepted." Illia coursied.

D-Waves bloomed, spreading, permeating the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Radia<strong>

The Duels between Robert, Illia, Grawnd and Subaru, Edo, Radia began. Of course, the matches were set up with Radia playing Robert, Illia with Edo and Grawnd vs Subaru as the Rooks.

And the games took off with flying colors.

Radia smirked, imagining a poor Bloody Shadow broke into pieces of armor, having block an attack of Valkyerios Dragon.

That gave her a little extra fuel, the fuel that kicked started her process of the game. To her, the fire had just burnt a little brighter.

Indeed, this is how Radia played.

The start of a Duel is like lighting a pyre. The first spark gives birth to a tiny flame.

That flame is Cocco Lupia.

Next the fire grew stronger, consuming the food that was fed to it.

A fiery dragon rose from a simple flick her wrist, bringing out a Bolmeteus Samurai.

Granted new life, the fire burst into a torrent, one that ceased at nothing.

Burning, another Dragon drew its sword out of its scabbard, scorching.

At turn four, the gale was unstoppable.

"My victory is near." Radia grinned. Next turn it will be a macropyre, an unstoppable storm of fire that brings to life her goal. Crush her opponent without mercy.

"Ho, take this, I summon Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon! At that, a Valkyerios Samurai Dragon also gets summoned through Gravity Zero, which then triggers the Gravity Zero of Valkerios Dragon!"

One by one, dragons landed into the Battle Zone.

The game was on.

On fire.

"Victory is mine!" The young Drake cheered, after surveying the situation of the Battle Zone.

Robert scoffed. "Really, with what eye did you see that happening?"

"Not that hard. Imma break all your Shields!"

"Hooray for moronic Dragon Folks. Always a pleasure to crush them." He sighed, shrugging with great sorrow in contrast to what his words meant. It was as though this was a waste of time.

"You!"

"Well, let's see. What can I do?"

The Head Operative had summoned an Essense Elf on turn 2, into a turn 3 Dimension Gate, which turned into a Bloody Shadow. And then it was his turn 4.

"So Radia, do you know why I had to use Dimension Gate in such a fashion?

No, you probably don't know.

It is actually quite simple. No, it is not to stop you from attacking, even though it has a bit of that in it.

Well, enjoy this combo. Now, with 4 Mana, I cast Reversal Aurora. I put all of my Shields into Mana. All Mono-colored I see.

No, I am not suiciding, Radia, and yes, pretty rainbow isn't it? No, it is about having that Mana.

First thing first, since I have 9 Mana, 5 of which are untapped, I shall go and tap 2 to cast Mystic Treasure Chest. Oh, I shall just search for this, Ballcadeias and put it there. I have now 10 Mana.

No, I am not done. How can I end my precious turn here?

Nah, next is Gravity Zero Holy Princess Gabriella. Have you seen her before? Probably not. Poor Cyprus, he wouldn't know that this is missing from his vault.

Sanctuary of Mother, yes, for only 2 Mana. Bloody Shadow into my Mana Zone.

You know what? I think this is just right. Ballcadeias shall be plugged from the Mana Zone and deploy right over Gabriella. Yes, Gabriella here is actually an Angel Command as well. What? Oh Ballcadeias? He can evolve over Demon Commands or Angel Commands. He cost 10, but look, there were 10 cards there, just enough, yes? Now, Balthazar, demonstrate why you are such a beast willya? Thanks buddy."

The fire had died. Nothing but ashes were left, adrift, floating over the Battle Zone with silent lamentation. Above, a choir sang of destruction with an eerie hum, one that came directly from the great being sitting on a lotus.

Ballcadeias.

10 cost.

When it enters the Battle Zone, destroy all creatures. Opponent can't cast spells.

Radia gritted her teeth. She was so close. Next turn a GENJI will surely win the game for her. Of course, she can always do it one turn later, thus hope is not completely lost. She just have to hold on before Robert's attack annihilate her. _Now, would that weird wacko be a Double or Triple Breaker? If it is Triple then…it will be a problem._

Robert looked at her with great uninterest. "Yeah, stop thinking, I am not going to attack."

"What?" Radia was dumbstruck. "Wait, why would you not attack? Oh, I get it, you want to humiliate me? That can't happen, I demand you to attack!"

"Huh, moronic Dragon Folks." The unicorn lock of hair waggled as Robert did Kyon's favourite semi facepalm. "I am not attacking because I have other plans, plans not to prosper but to destroy you."

"Yeah right, you can win a Duel against me, but you will never let me loose heart! I draw, charge Mana, and end my turn!"

"Excellent. Let's see how you hold up against this?" Robert drew a card, then placed a Falconer from his Hand into Mana. Only one card left, one card to rule it all. "Guess what this is?"

"What, a Terror Pit? I am never afraid of those hands from the Depths."

"Nah, not that. It is…"

And darkness came about the land, quenching the remaining spark, and the pyre…pyre of her game was gone.

Radia shuddered, suddenly remembering…

~Flashback~

_"And of course, I bring back Dorballom." Subaru felt energy, a wave of darkness that washed over him. He raised a hand, and with it rose something from his Grave. It descended like black rain, onto Olzekia, transforming it, until there was only one thing left. _

_ Dorballom. The white fox/goat priest of death. Nothing could stand before it, not now, not ever. A few dozens of fox heads elongate themselves from the throne he sat on, charging over and into Radia's Battle Zone and Mana Zone. From there, all non darkness cards were erased. _

_"How's that for interesting." Subaru smiled brightly…no, smiled darkly. _

~End of Flashback~

_No, not that again…_

"Radia!" Someone called out to her as she dropped, paling. A gust of dry wind washed over her, taking her Mana, her last source of hope.

"No, no, not that…"

* * *

><p><strong>Vincen<strong>

The game itself was easy enough.

He started off with a turn 2 Pop Rubin followed by a Franz the 1st. For a Deck like that, it is quite the easiest set up he can hope for.

"So what are you going to do now?" Vincen looked a field with 3 creatures only, a sole for Chance stood in his opponent's Battle Zone.

Chance showed no sign of reluctance. " ! Attack! Reveal top 3 cards, if they are of the same cost, I put them all into my hand. All 3 cost, all too my Hand!"

Vincen stared at the 3 cards, a Suprirse Hole, an Extra Hole, and another Mrs. Aqua. "Heh, lucky boy. My turn. Franz 1st reduces the cost of my spells by 1, so then, Hyperspatial Kickass Hole, I mean Energy Hole, bring forth my Gallow Cebu Kaiser."

The command of the blue terror—Gallows Cebu Kaiser descended, an Alien, complete with four wings…no, not wings, they are massive mandibles, decorated with teeth, sharp razors that so horribly scarred the Hunters.

"Ugly fag." Chance said, after a long period of silent observation. "Lucky I don't play such monsterous water creatures."

"Whatever." Vincen secretly popped a vein, but his voice was still calm. He had been trained well by Lala to not self destruct in first sign of trolling, keeping his mouth shut tightly as his opponent brought forth another Mrs. Aqua.

Mrs. Aqua attacked, this time again giving him 3 more 3 cost cards.

Inside Vincen's head, a thought suddenly appear. _Wait, is that guy's Deck all made of the same 3 cost stuff? That could easily be the case._

A Shield bounced to Vincen's Hand, along with a card that Cebu picked up. It does draw a card whenever an opponent's creature attacks. "Yeah, keep doing that. Hyperspatial Energy Hole again, draw a card. Hydra Gilsaurus into Battle Zone. I would cast Intense Hitting Twist to my Cebu and clean up your Battle Zone, but this is getting too easy."

"You have no chance." Chance said, cheeks puffed with an indignant flare. "Another Mrs. Aqua! Attack!"

A Shield returned to Vincen's Hand, broken by a tiny girly punch. It shone.

"Shield Trigger! What do you know, Zabi Demona, the Alien Treasure! With this, I suicide to get a Zabi Rigel."

Another hole opened, now, totalling to three.

"Heheheahhahahahah!" A strange laugh shook the air. Vincen bellowed, squeezing air from his laugh with uncontrolled bursts.

_~Flashback~_

_ At his command, Gallows Cebu Kaiser flipped over, forming the head region._

_ A Gilsaurus flipped over, showing the thorax of a still unseen beast._

_ A Zabi Rigel flipped over, manifesting the abdomen on the legs._

_"Oh yes, they have backsides. Which is perfect, since I have to put them together to form one big creature. From the seas of grieve, come to me, Gallows Devil Dragon, the great Dead Sea Dragon!" The three parts of a whole, the trinity of Gallows Devil Dragon melted into a ball. It almost seem like that the three was going to enjoy some nice romantic action, but instead stretched and coiled around each other. _

_ A white dragon appeared. Scaleless, glistening with mucus, this abhor form of an alien told of an ancient strives that made war a mere scenic view. It arched its slender white neck, and cried. _

_ The unseen soundwaves from its jaws rammed into the panels of glasses above, ripping through the steel structure that held them in shape. Once those pillars and cross bars are gone, the glass wing of the D-Stadium fell. However, Gallows Devil Dragon didn't let that happen. It want some fresh air, and that piece of stupid glass was just in its way of that. Its first mandible open wide, showing another pair of jaws within its throat, and then, chest alight with a purple flash, the alien dragon exhaled…in effect producing a hotspring like energy geyser…in eyes of Quinn, a proton acceleration cannon. _

~_End of Flashback_~

"Thus, Chance, it is over, Gallows Devil Dragon. Raise."

Chance's jaw dropped.

"Gallows Devil Dragon, say hi! I mean say bye. Now, attack! Triple break!"

Two streams of sticky liquid blasted the Mrs. Aqua back, then continued to splash on the Shields of the Water Duelists.

"Shield Trigger Surprise Hole!" The poor Ocean's Eleven tried to do something to flip the table. It didn't work.

"Hehehahaha, sorry, your Surprise Hole will do nothing. And yeah, two Aqua return to Hand. Then…You should've asked me why I had Pop Rubin. No, it is not to finish you off. It is to untap Gallows Devil Dragon. Now, untap again!"

Chance dropped to his knees in awe of the majestic beast. It stopped all his summonings and Shield Triggers. That was good enough to finish the game for good.

"Triple Break! Then, Franz 1st, it is your turn. Todomeda! Bye, Chance, see you next life."

The tiny Knight held its gun up. Pointing at the poor guy, it shot.

Yet it wasn't a beam of light that burst forth.

It was...

A stench filled the air as stale water gushed with the fury of a geyser at the poor Water Duelists, who could only cower against such magnificence.

That attack could only come from…

Vincen twist, staring at his own Super Psychic Creature. Gallows Devil Dragon struck!? Without his command?

The Abyssian traced the path of the water, and found it aimed at something else, something that resemebled a torrent of fire.

Fire and Water met mid air.

For once, Vincen nearly peed his pants, witnessing the destruction of his Duel Field when the explosion came.

_What the heck happened?_

A ball of steam exploded in mid air, creating a fine mist, mist of powdered ice.

* * *

><p>TEAM VINCEN, LA, DERONGI.<p>

TEAM RYU, CHANCE, CLARA.

ATTENTION PLEASE. YOU HAVE CAUSED EXCESSIVE DAMAGE TO THE PLATE AND THE SURROUNDING AREA, PLEASE CEASE ALL DANGEROUS ACTIVITIES

REPEAT, YOU HAVE CAUSED EXCESSIVE DAMAGE TO THE PLATE AND THE SURROUNDING AREA, PLEASE CEASE ALL DANGEROUS ACTIVITIES

* * *

><p><strong>Illia<strong>

One of the Duels ended with an abrupt end.

Radia's Duel Field slowly faded as she will to Duel broke.

"Robert!" Subaru turned to the man with the spectacular unicorn hair. "Why did you use the card that we collected against my friends!"

"Simple, lovely Illia gave it to me."

"Illia, you!"

"It is true." Illia broke into a grand smile. "I gave it to him."

"You know she didn't have a nice encounter with it before!"

The pink haired girl grinned with satisfaction. "Exactly, since it is the only card that you need to demolish her with, I gladly gave it over to Robert. He can use it quite well against Radia, I presume, yes, Robber?"

Roberto the Fabulaso flicked his perfect coil of hair. "Of course, Jealous. I am always good with Demon Commands that can evolve…oh? Duel Field hasn't fall apart completely, you are hanging on for dear life?"

"I-I charge a Mana." Glassy eyes, sweating, panting, a girl fought on. Even against the greatest menace she had faced before. "Drag-Dragon Lords never give up on the-their preys…"

"Quite so. So then, I summon Skysword." In Robert's, the others surprisingly found some praise for his opponent.

"I charge a Mana." Radia struggled, adding 1 more Mana."

"Skysword again."

"I…I summon Cocco Lupia!"

"Right, that is dangerous, isn't it? Well, I still have some work to do. So since I have 10 Mana. Ballcadeias." Once again, the Angelic Demon sang, cleaning the Battle Zone and replacing with a silent hymn of apocalypse. "Bye Cocco Lupia, my dear."  
>Edo, watching with his beady eyes, finally couldn't take it any more. Yelling across two Duel Fields, he made sure every one can hear him clearly, even using D-Wave to amplify it a bit. "You jerk! Even if Radia is a stupid intelligently handicapped girl with a very wrong stereotype, how dare you do…do whatever you just did to her?"<p>

"Now now, what did I do, Edo? You should blame Illia."

The Water Duelist redirected his attention. "Then Illia, explain yourself!"

"Explain what?"

Found himself under the powerful stare of the pink haired demon, I mean girl, Edo faltered. "Y-you gave Robert that Dorb-Dor…Door Bell Loom!"

"…" Illia looked as though she got hit by a truck. "I see, you have great naming talents just like our little friend Will."

"Hey, you are not nothing like him, nor are you his friend! He is this cute little naïve creature while you are a scheming witch!"

"Scheming witch?" Illia thought for a moment. "Okay, a better name, but not yet there."

"Enough shitchat, get on with it!" Edo raged.

"You mean chit chat? But of course, as you requested. I cast Conversion of Life and Spiritual Energy. During this turn, whever a card other than this spell enters the Graveyard, I can put them into my Mana Zone tapped instead. Then I summon Goemonkey, allowing me to summon creatures from my Mana Zone this turn. Of course, that means I can do this. Ancient Horn. From the Mana." 13 Mana left.

Yes, 13 Mana.

So what happened?

Edo had spent a lot a of effort building a Battle Zone of Water Hunters. Aqua Guard went first, into Crystal Splincer, a 2 cost Blocker that can hit quite hard quickly. That attacked for a Shield, but was blocked by a timely Bloody Shadow, of which came when Illia casted her Faerie Life. Sonic Wave, Cascade and Evoluter, all with the Aqua titles hit the Battle Zone, but Volg Tiger was too great.

Yes, especially the part named Thunder Tiger, removing 2000 power to Evoluter through a Hypspatial Black Green Grip Hole, cast after a Jenny's death.

By the time Crystal Super Paladin came into play for Edo, Illia had 7 cards in her Mana, of which meant…Seventh Tower would be metamorphed into one of the scariest Mana Acceleration card in the history of Duel Masters. Yes, for 3 cost, she gains 3 extra Mana from top of Deck. Two of them sent her total Mana to 13.

At a turn of 7.

Now, she would exercise those Mana in a way few had anticipated before. A Horned Beast, race perculiar deer like guardians of the Fiona Forest appeared with a storm of leave. It raised its head, sniff the salty air, and then moaned with a sound that resonated with its surroundings. Its horns burst into light, glorifying Illia's Shields, all five of them, and then proceed to be magnified until it struck her Mana Zone.

All her Mana untapped, much to Edo's surprise.

Illia swept a lock of hair from her face. "Now, what next? How about Seventh Tower? Three cards plus itself into my Mana." 17 Mana, 4 tapped. "Then, into the big show, I summon Perfect Madonna and Ancient Horn from my Mana." 15 Mana, non tapped. "How about then, then Zabi Mira? Let's do that." 14 Mana, 8 tapped.

Vincen Shub's dear Demon Command apparated with smoke, many a hands extended from its insectoid body. Screeching to preach of its presense, the air above shimmered as hyperspatial torns tore through, making visible spider web like cracks.

"Zabi Mira, kill them all other than lovely Magnum."

Pudding, Perfect Madonna, Ancient Horn and Ancient Horn, Goemonkey all were gripped by the ghostly hands of the Reviving Shaman. Only Madonna slip away, before the others perish.

The cards flew into her Mana Zone, as the machine behind Illia went to work, changing the dead into energy.

"I shall, from my Hyperspatial Zone, bring forth five Psychic Creatures, Thunder Tiger, Volg Thunder, Quadro Fang, and two others."

Edo's widened eyes widened even more as the Psychics arrived, dropping from above onto the earth.

"However I am not done. Magnum's effect will trigger." Illia ran a hand through her locks of drills. "Kill my psychics and Zabi Mira please. Leave Quadro Fang."

The little trigger happy creature leaped up and down as Goemonkey fished it out of the Mana Zone. Just as the dimensional gates where opened wide above, its double revolvers cracked, sending forth a bullet storm that tore through

Zabi Mira entered the Mana Zone.

Now, there are 18 Mana, 5 untapped.

"Well, I guess you know what will happen next, don't you? I summon Anicent Horn from my Mana Zone. All untapped. Again, I summon Pudding Pudding, and this time, Jenny, then Ancient Horn again. Untap my Mana. Then, Zabi Mira."

"I will do what I did exactly the same last time, put those psychics into my Battle Zone of which Magnum will detonated them."

Illia nodded.

"Then I will do it all over again."

She waved, where cards flew in and out of the Battle Zone, Mana Zone and the Holes above her head opened and close as Magnum's bullets dazzled the coming night with early stars.

Once again, she directed her move.

"Well, I guess you know what will happen next, don't you? I summon Anicent Horn from my Mana Zone. All untapped. Again, I summon Pudding Pudding, and this time, Jenny, then Ancient Horn again. Untap my Mana. Then Then, Zabi Mira."

The cycle began fresh with the descendent of the Demon Command.

Another 15 points flew in the way of Illia' team while the top four cards of his Deck fell into his Grave, two of which are his valuable Hyperspatial spells.

The playful smile disappeared from the Water Duelist's face when he realized he was in great trouble. No, not just great, it is grave trouble.

Edo couldn't keep his mouth shut. "This is a-an i-infinite combo!?"

The Abyssian female only put forth her sweetest smile, one that gives Edo instant Diabetes. "Hm, now you realize. Surely took you long enough. Now…let's continue to have some fun, yes?"

Six cycles later, Illia was still directing the life and death of her creatures.

Nine cycles later. There was no way to escape such a loop.

Edo fell to his knees. His creatures had all died due to Thunder Tiger's power reduction, his Deck thinned into near oblivion. But before he completely Decked out…

"This time I wouldn't put…let's continue. I just wouldn't use Volg Thunder from now on. It is not necessary." She yawned. Volg shoved cards from her top of Deck into Grave, which all bounced to her Mana Zone. Illia had nearly 25 Mana now, more than enough for her to keep her combo alive and going strong.

Of course, which Volg lover would not set that beast upon their enemies?

Volg Thunder too, had done insane damage to Edo's Deck. In fact, he only had 2 cards left, others all milled with great efficiency.

"So how does it feel?" The girl spoke, still wearing that wickedly sweet smile.

"WHY, ILLIA!" Edo roared, humiliated and now being blessed with mercy? "YOU CAN WIN THE GAME NOW!"

"Combo Decks oh Combo Decks, why are thou art so mighty and troll like? Oh wait, it is just me who is awesome. Don't worry, Edo, I am all about torture and all the sweet stuff like that."

"You cruel cruel being. I was right about you all along. You have no compassion for anything!"

"You mean other than crushing noobs who wants to win through nothing but attacking."

"Shut up! You have not even went for the kill, what is wrong with not winning quickly!?"

Tsk Tsk, Illia waggled an Index finger. "You are mistaken, Edo, the point of this round is not about how to win quickly, but how long can you drag the game on. The more you drag on, the more points you get!

* * *

><p><strong>Ding! 20 Minutes is up.<strong>

**Summarization:**

**Illia vs Edo**

**Turn 7-…can't be calculated.**

** #$Gd vs AS) F**

**ASD) TJF**

**Sfdj0$T d12(*$**

**Calculation:**

**Error.**

**Rook, you may commence your next turn, whatever that is…**

* * *

><p>"Hm…even the announcer broke under the pressure of counting what I did. Don't worry, Edo, your enjoyment wouldn't be any less cruel than it is now." The girl shrugged, knowing that it was the author who was too lazy to count and write out what happened. "I have methods to prolong your pain. I have methods to make the game last longer than it should and I will used them. From this action onwards, I will not even use Volg Thunder anymore as mentioned, but instead, just redoing my steps over and over until this round is over."<p>

She looked over, seeing a teary man staring at her with a deathly gaze.

Illia laughed.

"Subaru, don't cry, for it was what he asked for.

And so continued.

Thirty Cycles later.

* * *

><p><strong>Ding! 25 Minutes is up.<strong>

**Summarization:**

**Error.**

* * *

><p>The girl sighed. Edo was chewing on his cards like a nervous hamster. <em>Yo Boy, that's not how you act under pressure!<em>

"Illia," Someone spoke her name. It was Pudding, one of the ones who went yoyo amongst all these combo spree. "It is more than cruel…" Pudding winced, after being clutched by Zabi Mira for the 30th time.

"Wrong, this is not cruelty, it is a necessary evil. I am only letting him know what's the pain of ignorance. Reality itself is cruelty, but demonstrating to them how it could've been is always necessary."

"You are mistaken, I am not talking about him…" Pudding Pudding looked at her very thin waist, where the bruising from the mighty Kung Fu grip of Zabi Mira were quite apparent. "Zabi Mira, I am so going to tell mom and dad you did this to me."

Zabi Mira immediately kneeled, its tiny head hammering the ground as it begged for mercy. It can't disobey the orders. I mean it likes to squish weaklings, but not that many times in a turn. In a way, bullet holes riddled his body, where a certain creature had to kill it over and over again.

Behind him a very distraughted Magnum. It was a happy Magnum, where it gets to shoot many things. But today, it was not a happy Magnum. He was a sad Magnum. Why? He had to shoot his own teammates, and that is painful.

"Illia, we…"

"Again, kill them all, Magnum." Illia commanded.

Pudding died.

For the 31st time.

On the 35th time, Illia paused her cycles. She towered over Edo, eyes bearing down on the poor guy.

"What, did you think that Subaru can escape so easily? We are the Abyss, and when stare at us, to observe us, remember, we are staring back. We are a blackhole, where no one may escape from us unscathed. You are too naïve, Edo of Pacific's Ocean. You and Subaru may be the same kinda folks, friends and all, but you live on the opposite side of the coin. You on the side with the sun, Subaru on the side where darkness triumph. There is no way…"

She broke her speech off.

"Well, what the heck. Again, I summon Ancient Horn."

* * *

><p><strong>Ding! 15 Minutes is up.<strong>

**Summarization:**

**Illia, please stop it.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, fine. So, get on with it, Mr. Rook."<p>

Grawnd shuffled those cards he held onto. "I have more than enough points to destroy Subaru, Illia san."

"Really?"

"I HAVE FOUR HUNDRED POINTS!" He called out. "Even if all the cards in my hand cost 10 to summon or cast, I still have more than enough!"

"Ok, then take him out."

As you wish. He mouthed before turning to Subaru, his opponent. "I am sorry Subaru, may you rest in peace. I use 13 points for Invincible Technology, in which I search for all those cards I want. So, eh, yeah,"

A glass tower pushed his Deck up, showing him the cards. Many of them went to him.

Grawnd held up his gigantic Hand. "I use 26 points to cast those two Invincible Cataclysm, 24 points on four Terror Pits. Then, 3 to summon that Pyrofighter Magnus."

A tiny lizard man appeared, dress in streamline armor. It wiggled its tiny chubby tail as it waited for a final command.

That command is of only one word.

"Todomeda."

* * *

><p><strong>Nova<strong>

The end of the Fight for Rook was already coming, and yet still their game has not start. They spent half their time running after a sly foe, one that is named Pyro.

"Why are you running!? You pussy! Come meet your doom! Ah!" Nova kicked a stone in frustration, sending it into the deep space. Well, not that far, but his two teammates lost sight of the poor pebble.

Then, the two hasten their pace for Nova had already rushed off, sniffing the air. Somehow, Nova could smell the whereabouts of his prey, and thus, had let them on this merry go around, the chase never ended.

But then, Pyro stopped.

"What are you waiting for Pyro."

Nova stopped giving chase for the chase has ended.

Pyro stood atop a hill, eyes cast upon the distant clouds.

"What is your plan?"

Then the announcement came, one that made Nova nearly stumble where he stood. He raised his eyes to what Pyro was looking and he understood.

Unable to hide the shaking in his voice, Nova spoke.

"So this…is what you had planned all along?"

* * *

><p><strong>Vincen<strong>

~_Five Minutes Earlier_~

And still above them, the battle between the fire Hunter dragon of Gaial King Kaiser and the water Alien dragon of Gallows Devil Dragon raged on, showing no signs of slowing.

Vincen winced, feeling goosebumps raise all over his arms. Goosebumps of joy and excitement. This was the first time he saw Gallows Devil Dragon in full glory, battling it out with another equally magnificent beasts.

Still, he knew this shouldn't have happened.

This…he looked at Ryu. Both their Duels had ended, their D-Waves had no longer continued to supply.

This…is beyond Summoning, now fighting without hesitation without remorse and without mercy.

Yes, hard to believe, but…

The two dragon had actually became…real.

Lala stood up, dusting grime off her skirt when she suddenly froze, hands feeling the texture of the textile.

"Uh-ho." She frowned, whispering lightly.

"What you also wet yourself?" Chance laughed benighly, grinning. "Ah, yeah, when I thought Gallows was going to spew those nasty water all over me, I peed my pants as well. A haha, such embarrassment, hahaha."

"Not funny!" Lala fretted. "And I didn't wet myself!"

_Ah,she did. _Ryu and Vincen thought simultaneously.

"Stop looking at me!" Blushing, the little girl covered her face, running behind a rock.

_Kaboom! _A detonation of great power took their attention again. Flashes shone through the clouds the steam produced, and then, rain fell.

"So, how do we stop them?" Beside him, Ryu asked weakly.

"Who knows."

"Yeah, I think we are kinda screwed…" If this doesn't stop."

Another blast erupted mid air, evident of the two mighty entity high above.

Pressure waves smite the ground, cracking it. Underneath their feet, the six of them could hear painful moans as the Plate took the full blunt of the blast.

"Good game, Ryu. Forgive me of m-my…eek!" Lala dodged behind as Ryu without glasses stared at the girl with bloodshot eyes. His D-Wave had faded away, leaving him still very much half blind. In order to practice good manners by looking at the one who was talking to him, he could only open his eyes, exposing that weirdly scary pupils. "I apologize to you, Dragon Lord Ryu, don't come any closer!"

_Now that's a rare scene, Lala actually resembling a true kid. Guess it was hard for her to keep that trolling façade on her all the time. _

TEAM VINCEN, LA, AND TEAM RYU, CHANCE, AND CLARA. ATTENTION, YOUR ACTIONS HAD VIOLATED THE RULES OF THE KINGDOM GAMES. EXACT RULING IS OF SECTION II, SEGMENT D: PLAYERS AND THEIR SUMMONINGS MUST NOT CAUSE EXCESSIVE DAMAGE. VIOLATORS WILL BE GIVEN WARNING, BUT IF SUCH BEHAVIOR CONTINUES TO HAPPEN, SUCH PLAYERS WILL BE DISQUALIFIED WITHOUT EXCEPTION.

AS OFFCIAL COMMENTATOR AND JUDGE OF THE OUTTER ROUNDS, YOU HAVE BEEN FOULED OUT OF THE GAME AND THUS DISQUALIFIED.

* * *

><p>"Yep."<p>

"Oh well."

Vincen and Ryu exchanged words, hands gripped firmly around each other.

"Good game."

"Geegee indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Robert<strong>

Calmly picking up his cards and gently placing one over the other, Robert started when he heard the loud obnoxious announcer made his ultimatum.

"Interesting." He said, hands unpause, still working in the mean while. "So there are no other Abyssians left other than us."

"As expected." Illia replied, also tugging her cards closer. As she was finishing, she reached into the forced cleavage of her dress and, wincing, pulled out two cards. "Subaru, here's your Volg Thunder. By the way, it is good."

The Mellow Beauty shot her a feverish look, struggling to recover from the final blow Grawnd served him just now.

"Oh well, Vincen is out too. Guess we are the last hope of Darkness." Illia continued, oblivious to the three pair of angry eyes that speared her over and over.

"And Ryu with him. That is unfortunate." Robert noted, dusting his white tuxedo, then from the chest pocket, pulled out gleaming ivory brush. Applying an ebony gel, he slicked it over his spiralled hair that formed the magnificent and memorable spike…aka, the unicorn.

"Let's go." The pink drills drifted slowly behind the girl's back.

"As it please milady." The golden horn glittered under the night sky.

Illia and Robert shed no last looks of pity or regret, they just walked off. Just another day, just another Duel. No good byes, no nothing, only silent.

Half way to their destination, the gates to the next round, Illia suddenly spoke, breaking the quietness the night brought with it.

"One less obstacle."

"Now, only…Flora left. Though again, who is this Pyro?"

"Pyro…isn't he one of them? Wait, I don't really remember."

"Them?"

"Oz. Number 17 of that legendary corp. Fiancee of Ocena, one who, despite his name, uses Water to a masterful extent."

"Him?" Illia turned to her teammate.

She found that Robert was staring at her. Something was in his eyes, a tint of subtle surprise perhaps. "What, Robert, you too think I was wrong to do that?"

"Of course not. It was an necessary evil. After all, they had no idea what was that devil that was locked away deep inside of him."

"Exactly why we are the Abyssians." Illia watched as the last sunray faded away. "We are folks the world had forsaken for a reason. A hidden darkness resides in us all, thus it is the way of how things must be."

Robert coughed. "You talk deep, Illia, but do you think as deep?"

The girl shot him a look. "What do you think, Robber?"

"Jealous, you are far too shallow, yes?"

"Only as shallow as an abyss would be."

"Well said."

"Let's take that CCC and be done with this."

"Agreed."

And silence once again befell the pair.

Yet something raced through Robert's mind.

_She actually held her tears in. Impressive. It is extremely tough as of now, though she is a tough little girl. Yes, indeed._

_Subaru oh pretty Subaru, you don't get it do you? Don't worry when the time comes, you will understand the actions behind what she did. _

Robert chuckled.

_If I am not mistaken…Illia is pushing Subaru to leave the Abyss? Yes, allow the beauty to bond with his friends, to cry and to strive with them. And then, cut his bonds with the Abyss, starting with me and her. And it is working. _

_Yet._

_Illia, Illia, you had belittled us. _

_We are the Abyssians, ones who swallow all. Yes, even our friends._

* * *

><p><strong>Pyro<strong>

Pyro looked into the skies, where flashes of crimson flames and gushes of inkish water continued to clash.

Hunters and Aliens, the two race that had ran rampant ever since Gallows tore open the dimensional gates that White One so carefully concealed when he took out Diabolos Zeta and sealed it away.

The scared hunts for the scarer.

Then, out of the blue, behind him, a pillar of steam rushed forth, sweeping the clouds away. It was a tsunami of D-Waves, one that no humans could emit.

_This…_

_That D-Wave, that feeling…_

_So, they are coming after all?_

_The Unknowns…_

Then, just as the sun set, a flash of blue accompanied by a rain of white meteors descended on the two being tangled in battle. A sword fell, twaining the sky, along with both creatures, hacking them into 3 pieces each. As the dragons perish under the powerful strike, 6 holes appeared as the dimensions are torn, each sucking one piece away. And then all was left of the vigorous battle was only that dark blanket of clouds, a colloid mixture of inkish water, white steam and crimson flames.

And then the anoucement called out the disqualifications of Ryu's team and Vincen's team.

_As expected. And that sword…_

"Miraculous Plague." Pyro sighed. "So R had been forced to step in after all."

He turned around, just to face a panting Drake. Nova

"Nova, you have anything more to say?"

"What's your plan!?" The Drake said, a bit unbelievingly. "How did you know…?"

"Plan? My sole plan is to win." Pyro pulled a pickle out of his sleeve, one that he had saved from a while back.

_Crack! _He bit off the head bit, the blandest part of it, working his way to the juicier sweeter parts.

Nova's eyes widen, either to the sight of a delicious pickle or Pyro's words.

When Pyro finished that stick, he pulled out another, but instead of eating it, he crushed it in his fist, saying:

"Thus I am willing to give up my diginity in exchange for pathen ways. I set up Ryu and co against Vincen and Lala, knowing that they each had Gaial and Gallows. Excess damage of the Plate will foul both teams out.

It is that simple.

I know what will be the result of their games.

I know you will give chase to me across the map.

I know you will listen to my proposal,

And as pissed off as you are right now, I know you are sane enough to consider your choice. To proceed together right now or insist on pawning me, which is still a 50-50 thing.

And then, I also know you will uphold the honor of Dragons, of which is its pride. Radia and her friends had lost. Who will be there in the next round to defend it?

Yes, it will be you, and then, High Lord Front will be happy, wouldn't he?

I am presenting you this chance of advancing together to the next stage, where then you will have the chance to take on the prize, Regent Flora.

So, how does that sound?"

For a moment none of them moved. Nova said nothing, showed no emotions. Then the Drake squinted. "Not sure if you are mad or stupid…"

"Then?"

"But I like it, after I am done with Flora, you will be on my list. Wash your neck and wait for me to bite into it!" Nova smirked, then left, heading for his two Guardians, of which their Rook had ran far ahead of them.

Pyro licked his pickled palm.

_Morons, all of them. So easy to tame, so lame to the eyes of the mighty. Over Zenith, oh how had you failed your purpose of which to cleanse this world of worthless trash. Ocena, shame, I had yet to find a way to achieve the dream that we've dreamt together. Yet, my dear colleagues, we are one step closer to our goal. Reawaken the powerhouse of the old, and then use them as the spearhead of our goals. The world needs to be refurbished, both Sekai and the World. Those who are worthy shall be spared, those not shall be erased. It should always have been so._

* * *

><p>DOOOOOO YOOOOUUUUU SEEEEE TTHAAAATTT?<p>

FIGHT FOR THE ROOK IS OVER, LEAVING US WITH FOUR TEAMS!

NEEDLESS TO SAY, THE TEAMS WHO DUELED PREFORMED WELL, AND THOSE WHO DIDN'T…GOT LUCKY.

WELL, LET'S INTRODUCE THEM SHALL WE?

OF THE FIRST TEAM: FLORA AND HER TWO BUDS, GOOD JOB GUYS, YOU TWO KIDS ARE MY HERO.

OF SECOND TEAM: ROBERT, ILLIA, GRAWND, DESTROYING YOUR OWN FRIEND IS ALWAYS FUN, YES?

OF THIRD TEAM: NOVA, SOBA, CORA, YOU GUYS DIDN'T DO DIDLY SQUAT.

OF FOURTH TEAM, OUR EIGHTH: PYRO, YOHAN, GEROK, NOT SO DILIGENT THIS TIME AROUND. DIDN'T EVEN PLAY…

SO HOW WAS THE GAMES TODAY EH? OH YES, WE ALL KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT ONE, DON'T WE ALL?

IT.

IS.

FABUUUULLLLLOOOOUUUUSSSS!

YES, THEY ARE.

OF COURSE, GETTING TWO TEAMS KNOCKED OUT BECAUSE OF EXTENSIVE ENVIRONMENTAL DESTRUCTION IS ALWAYS SAD, BUT DON'T WORRY, BECAUSE WE'VE GOT FLORA! YES, WHO DOESN'T WANT TO SEE THE LEGEND RELIVE HER LEGENDARY LEGEND? IF YOU DON'T, YOU ARE EITHER A MORON OR A FAG. OR BOTH.

INDEED, IN THIS WORLD, THERE ARE TWO KINDS OF PEOPLE. THOSE WHO LIKE FLORA AND THOSE WHO DON'T. AND THOSE WHO DON'T CAN BE SPLIT INTO TWO GROUPS AS WELL. YES, GROUP ONE, THE MORONIC FAGS. THEY HAVE TO BE GAY TO NOT LIKE THAT LITTLE GIRL DUELING WITH SUCH MAJESTIC POWERS. WHAT ABOUT GROUP 2? WELL, THEY ARE THE ONES WHO HAVEN'T SEEN HER PLAY OF COURSE.

WHEN YOU THINK OF REGENT FLORA, WHAT COMES TO YOUR MIND FIRST? FOR ME IT IS…

WELL, MY DIRECTOR DENDI IS MAKING SOME VIGOROUS MOVEMENT ACROSS HIS NECK WITH HIS HAND, WHICH MEANS I THINK HE WANTS ME TO STOP. YES, I SHOULD STOP.

SEE YOU LATER. AH RIGHT. I NEED TO MAKE THE FOLLOWING ANNOUCEMENT.

OF COURSE, TIS ALREADY 8 IN THE EVENING, AND THE SKY IS DIMMING. LOOK, EVEN THE MOON IS OUT, SHEDDING ITS GLOOMY LIGHT OVER THE LOSERS, CONDOLSENSE TO THEM. THEY STRUGGLED WELL.

YET, THIS IS MERELY DAY 1 OF THE KINGDOM GAMES!

YOU KNOW IT, TOMORROW WILL BE BETTER!

TOMORROW WILL BE FUNNER!

AND TOMORROW IT IS THE GRAND FINALS!

THAT'S IT FOR NOW, BUT DON'T FORGET TO TURN IN TOMORROW.


End file.
